Leave it behind
by malilite
Summary: 5e année. Celle des Buses, des drames familiaux, des amours déçus, des "Sors avec moi Evans", des conflits professoraux, des pleines lunes, de la guerre. Celle où James aime bien Lily, où Lily aime bien les garçons, où tout part en vrille à Poudlard.
1. And I'll be there

Hey !

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Pour les anciens de La vie n'est pas un jeu, contente de vous revoir et pour les nouveaux, je vous dis bienvenue ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances, que vous profitez de l'été, que vous êtes pas trop déprimés par la rentrée imminente... Et contents d'avoir la suite de l'histoire XD !

J'en profite pour remercier les derniers revieweurs de La vie n'est pas un jeu : **Eliane62**, **Hamataroo**, **LaLouisaBlack**, **namille**, **Audrey** (je trouve également un peu cliché le truc des trois meilleures amies Gryffondors avec les trois Maraudeurs, mais j'adore les fics qui font ça ^^), **Bee **(merci de m'avoir prévenu pour le lapsus du "seizième anniversaire", je l'ai corrigé ;) ), **meli**, **LOlipup **et **Zachitoya** (désolée, j'avais dis que je posterais hier, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ^^).

Cette fic là est donc la suite directe de La vie n'est pas un jeu et commence en été 1971, soit l'été juste avant la cinquième année des Maraudeurs et de Lily. Je rappelle la présence de **2 OC importants** : Lyra Carlson et Liana Harper, gryffondors, les deux meilleures amies de Lily, dont le portrait sera fait plusieurs fois dans la fic (Un autre OC est présent dans ce chapitre, Kay Stevenson, mais loin d'être aussi important, elle l'est juste dans cette fic-là. En gros, cette fille un an plus âgée et à Gryffondor est la garce typique, superficielle, commère, méchante).

**Petit résumé **: _En arrivant à Poudlard en première année, Lily fait la rencontre de Liana et Lyra, réparties en même temps qu'elle à Gryffondor. Après des débuts difficiles (Lily est amie avec Severus Rogue, et pour une vieille histoire, la famille de Liana et celle de Rogue se déteste), les trois filles se rapprochent et deviennent de très bonnes amies ; elles forment avec les trois autres filles de leur dortoir un groupe très soudé. A la fin de leur première année, le père de Liana découvre que les trois familles Evans, Harper et Carlson se connaissent depuis plus de quinze ans et ont été très proches ; mais par ordre du Ministère, pour leur propre sécurité (plus de détails sur cette histoire dans la suite de cette fic-là), leur mémoire a été effacée et ils ne se souvenaient plus les uns des autres ; ils sont aujourd'hui redevenus aussi proches qu'avant. Lily est toujours très amie avec Rogue, déteste Sirius Black depuis le premier jour qui le lui rend bien, mais n'a rien de particulier contre les autres maraudeurs.  
_

Pendant leur quatrième année : _Lily découvre que Pétunia n'est pas la fille de son père mais de l'ex de sa mère (les deux intéressés ne sont pas au courant). Les mères de Lily, Liana et Lyra ont été assassinées par un des sbires de Voldemort (plus de détails dans ce chapitre). _

_Liana est assez proche de Sirius Black et James Potter, ils ont été ses premiers amis à Poudlard dès leur rencontre dans le train, et Liana est secrètement amoureuse du Black depuis sa deuxième année. Donc quand Liana a su que sa mère était morte, désespérée, elle est allée dans le dortoir des garçons et a passé la nuit dans les bras de son ami Sirius à pleuré de tout son soul. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Kay Stevenson l'a apprit et à fait courir la rumeur qu'elle et Sirius ont couchés ensembles. Quand elle la découvert, Liana est partie régler ses comptes avec elle dans son dortoir ; elle a découvert que Stevenson fumait de l'herbe, et elles ont commencés à se droguer ensemble, en gardant le secret de cette amitié étrange jusqu'à mai environ. Ses amies l'ont découvert et ont voulu l'en dissuader, sans succès. _

_Sinon, une relation un peu étrange s'installe entre Lily Evans et James Potter : pendant que Liana allait se consoler chez Sirius, Lily errait dans le château et a rencontré par hasard James ; ils sont partis ensembles aux cuisines et ont noyés le désespoir de Lily dans l'alcool. Depuis, les deux adolescents se retrouvent pour parler ensemble quelquefois sans que leurs amis ne s'en doutent, et sans se considérer vraiment comme des amis. Un soir, vers mai, pris d'insomnie, Lily et James se retrouvent par hasard dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et discutent toute la nuit._

_Du côté des Maraudeurs, Sirius commence à sortir avec des filles comme le Don Juan qu'il va devenir, et lui et Peter et James essayent de devenir des Animagus. Peter a un jour un accident en tentant de se transformer, ce qui lui vaut d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste. Ils décident alors d'arrêter - l'idée de Remus - mais les trois autres continuent de s'exercer en cachette pour lui faire la surprise. A la fin de l'année, Remus découvre qu'ils continuent mais en est heureux. Dernier chapitre, on voit Remus commençait à sortir avec une Serdaigle de son cours de Runes, Dylan Wash-Gorgman. _

**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les fics d'avant**, vous n'êtes pas obligés de les lire, mais ça serait plus facile de lire le résumé avant cette fic pour placer un peu le contexte. Et de toute manière, pas mal de points des autres fics seront ré-expliqués par les personnages mêmes tout au long de cette fic.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre** **:** _Leave it behind_.

**Résumé COMPLET** **:** 5e année. L'année des Buses, des drames familiaux, des amitiées maltraitées, des amours déçus, des "Sors avec moi, Evans", des conflits entre professeurs, des Serpentards qui se déchaînent, des pleines lunes, de la guerre déclarée... L'année où James "aime bien" Lily. Où Lily "aime bien" les garçons. L'année où tout change chez ces adolescents de quinze/seize ans, où tout part en vrille à Poudlard.

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi. Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le nom de cette fic, _Leave it behind_, est un extrait des paroles d'une chanson de U2, _Walk On_. Le titre du chapitre est un extrait des paroles d'une chanson de Yoav, _Adore_.

**Note 1 :** Cette fic est le troisième opus de la saga "Les Liens éternels" (plus de précisions dans mon profil), et est la suite direct du 2e opus, La vie n'est pas un jeu. Elle se déroule pendant la cinquième année des Maraudeurs & Cie. J'ai mis rating T juste au cas où, mais y'aura pas grand chose de choquant.

**Note 2 : **C'est marrant, parce que j'ai eu l'idée de la saga il y a presque 4 ans °O°, et pourtant, quasiment tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette fic-ci, je ne l'ai planifié que quelques jours, quelques semaines, quelques mois ou maximum un an plus tôt.

**Note 3 : **Presque chaque début de chapitre sera une note en italique ou un personnage décrit certains de ses sentiments et impressions, la plupart du temps sur ce qu'il va se passer dans le chapitre. Je ne dis pas qui parle, à vous de deviner, sachant que ça peut être plusieurs des 6 personnages en même temps (James, Remus, Sirius, Lily, Lyra, Liana, rarement Peter).

* * *

** Leave it behind**

**1.**** And I'll be there**

* * *

_Je me suis déjà demandé s'il était possible de trouver son âme-soeur, mais en amitié. Une personne qu'on aime quasiment autant que le grand amour, qu'on oubliera jamais, qui sera toujours là, qui ferait tout pour vous, avec laquelle on oublie tout, vers laquelle on se tourne en cas de cadavre à cacher. Un ami auquel on confierait sa vie ; pour lequel on ferait tout, même mourir. _

_C'est plus qu'une confiance absolue, plus que de la complicité, plus que des fous rires, plus que des confidences. C'est une brusque mais infinie tendresse. Une impression de puissance, de bien-être, de sécurité en sa compagnie. La volonté de lui montrer qu'on veut être toujours là. _

_Bien que, parfois, c'est difficile de résoudre les problèmes de cet être cher. Parfois, les conflits sont durs à régler. Et parfois, on se trompe de personne._

La voix de Sirius s'éleva dans le silence qui régnait dans la maison « Y'a pas à dire » Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami et lui adressa un sourire radieux « Ça fait du bien de revenir » James lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos et traîna la valise du Black dans un coin de sa chambre.

Sirius regarda autour de lui, dévorant presque la chambre des yeux. Elle n'était pas si différente de la sienne, tout compte fait. À peu près de la même taille, un lustre aussi chic au plafond, une gigantesque armoire datant du dix-sept ou dix-huitième siècle ; la même énorme bannière de Gryffondor, rouge et or, qu'ils avaient tous deux achetées au Magasin de Quidditch du Chemin de Traverse l'année dernière, qui faisait des promotions pour les élèves de Poudlard pour encourager leur maison pendant les match.

Et pourtant, elle était différente. Premièrement, les murs de Sirius étaient de couleurs gris-argents et non beiges - presque tout le Manoir des Potter était tapissé de beige -, ses longs rideaux étaient en velours et non pas en soie, et il avait pris soin d'accrocher dans sa propre chambre des photos de motos moldues, sa nouvelle passion, pour faire enrager ses parents.

Mais surtout, rien que parce que la personne qui y vivait était complètement heureuse et épanouie, la pièce était plus chaleureuse. Sirius n'était pas vraiment jaloux de son ami, mais plutôt content qu'il partage son bonheur avec lui.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Sirius se laissa tomber sur le lit spacieux de James. Les yeux fermés, ses bras sous sa tête, il profita avec ravissement du confort de la literie et de la douceur des draps, avant de remarquer que quelque chose clochait. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et fixa son meilleur ami, assis à son bureau toujours aussi inutile, une expression impassible sur le visage.

- Ça va pas ? Pourquoi t'es aussi silencieux ? demanda le Black.

- Rien » James ne fit pas attention aux sourcils froncés d'incompréhension de son interlocuteur, se leva et s'allongea à ses côtés sur son lit.

James Potter avait l'intime conviction que, lorsqu'il revenait de chez ses parents, Sirius était différent. Que ça se percevait dans son comportement, dans sa voix, dans ses yeux, même dans son aura magique, James pouvait le ressentir. Peut-être que lui l'ignorait ou qu'il espérait que ça passait inaperçu.

- C'était comment, chez tes vieux ? demanda James en se tournant vers son ami pour l'observer.

Il put voir ses traits se raidirent, mais il n'esquiva pas la question. Il y avait toujours un moment où lui et James, parfois avec les deux autres, et principalement au début de leurs vacances communes, où il se confiait à eux sur sa relation avec ses parents. Au début, il détestait ça, montrer sa faiblesse ainsi sans en tirer le moindre avantage. Mais il avait fini par reconnaître que ça partager sa souffrance avec ses amis le soulageait.

- Comme d'habitude. Insultes, désintéressement, remontrances, déception, louange des autre membres de ma famille, froideur, saloperies... » La voix de Sirius était aussi froide que devait l'être le comportement de ses géniteurs « Aucune chaleur, aucun bons moments, aucune complicité. Aucune amélioration. Tu vois le tableau »

James hôcha la tête.

Bien sûr, Sirius ne disait pas tout. Il ne parla pas de l'harcèlement de ses parents pour l'ordonner de recommencer à pratiquer la Magie Noire. De toute façon, Sirius refusait toujours.

Ses amis étaient au courant pour son ancienne pratique de cette magie. Ils s'en doutaient, on n'est pas Black pour rien, mais, à treize ans, ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment l'ampleur des choses. Sirius avait tout dit : les étrange sorts et les horreurs qu'il avait dû faire, le dégoût qu'il avait ressentit peu à peu, la sensation que ça procure, celle que ça fait quand on s'arrête, le léger sentiment de manque - parce que cette magie vous bouffe de l'intérieur - et pourtant d'allégresse dans le fait d'en avoir fini...

Cela faisait aujourd'hui plus de quatre ans qu'il n'avait plus jeté un seul sort de Magie Noire, même s'il n'avait rien oublié. Cependant, il cachait toujours quelque chose à ses amis, quelque chose de grave et d'important.

Ses parents le battaient. Ils étaient favorables aux corrections sévères pour obtenir un comportement irréprochable de leurs enfants. Sirius avait été un petit garçon turbulent, puis un rebelle qui aimait repousser toutes les limites, et aujourd'hui un adolescent qui campait sur des positions contraires à celles de Mr et Mrs Black. Donc des corrections, il en avait eu.

Plus que des baffes, des tapes, des gifles, des fessées, on pouvait vraiment parler d'abus sur enfant. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de coups de poing, de coups de pied, de griffures, de bleus, d'hématomes, de fractures, de luxations, qu'il avait eus et reçus pendant ses quinze années de vie.

Au début, ses parents se contentaient de le frapper avec leurs mains, leurs pieds. Puis les corrections s'étaient faites si fréquentes qu'ils avaient décider de ne plus se salir comme de vulgaires moldus ; ils utilisaient à présent la magie, des sorts pour envoyer leur fils valser contre un mur, le faire tomber dans les escaliers, ou le faire attérir durement sur le sol. C'était plus rapide et plus douloureux.

C'était quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais parlé avec ses meilleurs amis.

James fut surpris d'entendre Sirius rire - un rire ironique, dur, cynique, mais également joyeux et amusé.

- Tu sais pas la nouvelle ? » Ses yeux gris, brillant d'une lueur rieuse, rencontrèrent les siens « Ils ont décidé de me fiancer ! Et de choisir ma fiancée, en plus de ça.

James ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir, mais il ne s'empêcha pas de sourire devant l'absurdité de cette idée « Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? » Le rire de Sirius redoubla.

- Fulvia Potter » Fulvia n'était nulle autre que la fille de Dorea Black, épouse Potter - la tante de la mère de Sirius - et de Charlus Potter - cousin du père de James.

- T'es sérieux ? s'écria James, abasourdi.

Sirius se rappelait comme si c'était hier de la manière dont il avait hurlé quand il avait appris la nouvelle. Il avait complètement perdu son sang-froid en entendant les paroles de son père et de sa mère - qui n'avaient jamais entendu parler de libre-arbitre, de respect, de choix ou encore d'amour.

Il s'était dressé contre ses parents avec plus de violence que jamais, et avait reçu la pire correction de sa vie.

- Oui. À priori, c'était prévu depuis le début, soupira Sirius.

- Et t'étais au courant ?

- Non ! C'est ça, le comble justement. Je suis allée voir Dorea et Charlus pour qu'ils m'expliquent, et ils m'ont dit que l'une des raisons pour laquelle mes parents les laissaient m'approcher autant, c'était parce qu'ils avaient proposé la main de leur fille, héritière de bonne famille tout à fait respectable. Elle savait pas non plus, je peux te dire qu'on les a bien engueulés, rigola Sirius.

L'histoire de Charlus et Dorea Potter était originale (1). L'un descendait d'une famille défendant le droit des moldus, l'autre des Black qui prônent la supériorité des sang-pur et l'infériorité des impurs. Pourtant, tels Roméo et Juliette, ils tombèrent follement amoureux.

Charlus ouvrit les yeux de Dorea sur l'absurdité des valeurs de sa famille. Mais elle, quoi que complètement folle de l'amour de sa vie et volontaire pour renoncer à ses traditions et à ses valeurs, n'était pas prête à renier sa famille, ou plutôt à _être_ reniée, chassée, déshéritée.

Le sacrifice revint à Charlus, un scandale presque historique dans le monde des sorciers : il fit croire à tous qu'il avait retourné sa veste, qu'il haïssait les moldus et qu'il voulait épouser une héritière Black, et sa famille avec. Charlus fut renié par la famille Potter.

Les deux amants jouaient donc un double jeu : en public, ils partageaient les opinions des Black, et en privé, c'était le contraire. La naissance de leur fille Fulvia vint parfaire leur bonheur, et ni l'un ni l'autre, surtout pas Charlus, ne regrettèrent cette décision.

Quand Andromeda fut à son tour reniée par les Black pour être tomber amoureuse d'un né-moldu, Ted Tonks, et s'être enfui avec lui sans même avoir fait sa septième année, Dorea et Charlus prirent contact avec elle, pour la soutenir. Ils firent la même chose pour Sirius, rebelle et Gryffondor, sous le conseil de sa cousine. Ils formaient ainsi tous les six une branche des Black atypique mais solide et unie.

- J'ai réussi à leur faire changer d'avis, quand même » Son ton fier alimentèrent les soupçons de James quant à ces paroles - depuis quand Sirius avait-il la moindre influence sur sa famille, même quand certaines décisions le concernait ?

Son arrogance n'était qu'une façade, car il entendait encore les fouets, invoqués magiquement, fendre l'air, il sentait encore la douleur cuisante sur sa peau, la lueur de folie dans les yeux de ses parents.

Le sourire de Sirius se fâna, sans qu'il ne perde son air joyeux « Bon, d'accord. Avec l'aide de Charlus et Dorea. « Apparemment » » Il forma des guillemets avec ses doigts « ils se seraient soudainement rendus compte que Fulvia et moi étions trop proches d'un point de vue génétique.

- Tes parents ont gobé ça ?

- Bizarrement, ils ont l'air de leur faire confiance.

James pouffa de rire « Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand ils vont dévoiler au monde entier qui ils sont vraiment.

- J'te l'fais pas dire. Mais, heureusement pour eux, Walburga et Orion avait une autre carte en main !

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Une fiancée de secours, si tu préfères.

- Qui est ?

- Jocaste Aldrin, répondit Sirius sombrement.

Au tour de James d'éclater de rire « T'aurais pu tomber sur pire, vieux ! »

Jocaste Aldrin était élève à Poudlard, et de leur âge. Serpentarde et fière de l'être, elle ne prenait pas non plus beaucoup part au conflit des Serpentards contre le reste du château, de Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Brillante, riche, je-m'en-foutiste, mais très convenable.

Les Aldrin était l'équivalent des Black, des Potter ou des Malfoy en Irlande. Sorciers puissants, très riche, très influents aussi bien au Royaume-Uni et en France que dans leur propre pays. Cela faisait plusieurs générations déjà que cette famille ne cachait plus son envie d'unir un ou une de ses héritiers à une prestigieuse famille britannique.

- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu ne la connais même pas !

- Que tu crois. J'ai appris à la connaître pendant toute mon enfance, on a coupé les ponts qu'à Poudlard. C'était moi qui devait l'épouser au départ.

- Tu veux rire ?

- Je t'assure. Mes parents sont partisans des vieilles traditions eux aussi, juste pas aussi radicaux. Ils n'allaient pas m'obliger à me marier avec elle. Le deal, c'était que, si à dix-sept ans, je n'avais pas trouvé de fiancée, c'était Jocaste qui devait l'être, et on devait commencer à agir comme un couple aux réceptions, apprendre à se connaître, et tout. Et si, à vingt-cinq ans, j'étais amoureux d'elle, ou je n'avais pas trouvé la femme de ma vie et qu'on s'appréciait, on devait se marier. Mais si on s'aimait pas, on était pas obligés.

- J'ai jamais entendu un truc pareil, confia Sirius, presque étourdi.

- Ce truc n'a même pas marché une dizaine d'année. Juste avant d'entrer à Poudlard, ses parents ont annulé : ça leur semblait trop incertain, ils ne voulaient pas risquer de voir leur fille à vingt-cinq ans toujours promise à personne, et donc déshonorée.

- Et les Aldrin se sont rabattus sur moi.

- Ils se sont dit que c'était pas le pire second choix qui existait, se moqua James.

- Plutôt qu'ils avaient finalement trouvé la perle rare ! rit Sirius.

Un ange passa. « Mais je vais trouver un moyen pour éviter ça.

- Je t'aiderais, dit James d'un ton confiant. Et puis, tu sais, Jocaste n'était pas non plus très chaude pour ça. Elle avait que dix ans, et elle est trop lâche pour tenir tête à ses parents, mais elle t'en empêchera pas.

Tous deux s'installèrent dans un silence songeur. James se redressa soudainement et se leva de son lit. Il fouilla dans son armoire et sortit une pile de vêtement.

- Ma mère m'a obligé à faire les boutiques hier après-midi, dit James avec une grimace. J'en déteste pas mal, mais certaines fringues t'iraient bien selon moi.

- Tu veux que j'essaye ?

Il hôcha la tête, se reprochant de manipuler son ami de manière aussi maladroite. Quel tactique de merde pour savoir...

James n'ignorait nullement que les parents de Sirius le battaient. Il avait découvert ça par hasard, mais jamais Sirius ne lui en avait parlé. Chaque année, il essayait de savoir par un moyen détourné s'il n'avait pas été trop tabassé cet été.

Il regarda avec attention son ami enlever son actuel t-shirt et en prendre un autre dans le tas de James. pour le mettre, il se tourna dans un vieux réflexe de pudeur qui n'avait pas lieu d'être entre eux, et présenta son dos au brun à lunettes.

James ravala de justesse un grognement de désespoir et de colère et se retint de plaquer une main sur sa bouche. Sirius avait clairement essayé de camoufler ses blessures à l'aide de sa magie, mais il n'avait jamais été très doué avec ces sortilèges-là. Même si elles étaient un peu masquées, on les distinguait sans problème avec juste quelques difficultés à en déterminer la gravité.

Son dos, ses épaules et ses bras étaient couverts de bleus, d'égratignures, de griffures, de coupures, parsemés d'hématomes plus ou moins grave, tirant sur le noir ou le jaune. Une grande trace rouge s'étendait sur son côté droit ; James s'était renseigné et il savait que ça signifiait qu'une de ses côtes s'étaient brisés.

Par le calbute de Merlin, il n'en revenait pas. C'était presque de pire en pire avec les années. Et Sirius qui ne voulait toujours pas se confier à lui... Il espérait et était pratiquement sûr qu'il partageait cette souffrance-là avec sa cousine Andromeda, qu'il considérait comme sa soeur.

- Alors ?

Sirius s'était retourné pour lui demander son avis et James se composa un visage joyeux, un masque. Il fit semblant de réfléchir « Mouais... Pas mal. Au fait, faudrait commencer à prévoir la fête pour ton anniversaire !

Le brun se réjouit à l'avance, ce qui redonna le sourire à son frère de coeur.

_And I'll be there in the secrets that you dream in._

* * *

- LILY SARAH EVANS !

Voici mon nom, en entier. Mais mes amis préfèrent m'appeller 'Lily'. Enchantée.

- Tu te réveilles immédiatement, jeune fille !

Ça, c'est mon père. Malgré sa voix complétement hystérique, ses yeux qui sortent de leurs orbites, la veine de son front presque en relief et son teint rougi par ce qui doit être l'indignation ou bien la surprise... En fait non. J'allais dire qu'on se ressemblait beaucoup, mais à part les mêmes yeux verts émeraudes et quelques traits physiques ici et là, on n'a pas grand chose en commun. À dire vrai, je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère - ressemblais. Au temps pour moi.

- Tu vas me dire, et _maintenant_, ce que c'est que... cette _chose_ !

Mes lèvres frémissent et j'essaye de retenir le sourire qui me vient. N'empêche, c'est assez comique. Mon père, la figure masculine la plus importante dans ma vie, tenant devant moi, à quelques centimètres de mon visage, du bout des doigts, une capote. Pas usagée, bien sûr ! Encore dans son emballage. Mais quand même...

Oh, je sais ce que vous devez penser - c'est exactement ce dont mon père a peur. Non, je ne suis pas vraiment de celles qui couchent le premier soir, sans vertu ou estime d'elle-même. Enfin, pour tout vous dire, ça m'est arrivé, mais j'avais vraiment des circonstances atténuantes. Sans rire.

Bon, pour vous aider, je vais essayer de situer un peu. Nous sommes dans ma maison, quelque part en Angleterre. Deuxième semaine de juillet 1972, environ deux semaines depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard.

L'histoire de la capote ? À mettre en rapport avec le meurtre de la semaine dernière. Celui des Hersons. Une famille de sang-mêlé, sauvagement assassinée. La première fois, depuis plus d'un an, que des photos de la scène d'un meurtre ont été publiées dans la _Gazette du sorcier_.

Personne n'a de doute sur l'identité de l'assassin. Depuis plus d'un, depuis exactement juin 1970, des sorciers font parler d'eux - en enlevant des innocents, tuant des innocents, en allumant un incendie dans un orphelinat pour tuer des jeunes innocents, en torturant des innocents... Toutes les victimes sont soit d'origine moldues, soit sang-mêlés, soit des moldus qui ont un sorcier dans leur famille, soit de simple moldus. Soit, encore, des sangs-pur, mais qui défendent les droits des moldus.

Cela faisait plus d'un an que les Aurors, et depuis peu le département des Mystères, enquêtaient sur ces meurtres pour pincer ces tueurs en séries. Mais l'enquête avance doucement. Ces criminels sont très doués pour rester discret ou pour s'enfuir au bon moment, et ont également une connaissance très particulière et étendue en Magie noire, semblerait-il.

On sait juste qu'ils aiment revêtir de longues capes et des cagoules noires. Et on ne connaît qu'un nom : Lord Voldemort. Pendant longtemps, on ne savait pas ce que ce nom signifiait. Mais certains détails de l'enquête, qui n'ont pas été rendus publiques, auraient révélés que Lord Voldemort est le nom, plutôt le pseudonyme, du leader de ce groupe de terroristes. On ignore combien ils sont, comment ils font pour ne pas se faire attraper. La raison de ce qui se transforme peu à peu en massacre est assez évidente : comme beaucoup de sangs-pur, ces gens doivent mépriser les moldus et les impurs - ce n'est qu'un euphémisme. Reste à connaître la raison de tant de cruauté et de violence.

Les photos des Hersons étaient horribles, glauques et très sanglantes. Leurs meurtriers ne s'étaient pas contentés de simple sortilèges de mort, ils s'étaient aussi servis de ceux permettant de tordre des os ou de dépecer des corps.

Quand j'ai vu ces photos, j'ai pété un câble. Quelque chose s'est passé dans ma tête, un court-circuit ou je ne sais quoi. Ce n'était pourtant pas le premier assassinat de Voldemort. Des vieux souvenirs, des vieux sentiments sont juste revenus à la surface.

Ma mère a été assassinée par Lord Voldemort, ou par un de ces partisans. Sarah Evans était en compagnie de ses deux meilleures amies - accessoirement les mères de mes propres meilleures amies - et se promenait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Toutes les trois étaient moldues mais aimaient beaucoup cet endroit. Et il y a eu un attentat, faisant quatre victimes, dont trois que je connaissais et aimais.

C'est arrivé le 11 décembre 1971.

C'est sans doute irrespectueux et indécent, mais quand je pense à la mort de ma mère - pas à ma mère en général, seulement à son décés - je finis toujours par penser à David. Qui est-ce ? David est beaucoup de chose. Le fils d'un employé haut-placé au Ministère de la Magie. Un jeune homme de seize ans. Celui qui m'a sorti la tête de l'eau. Mon anti-douleur. Mon tout premier amant.

La vue des photos du meurtre des Hersons avaient créé un bazar indescriptible dans ma tête, un brouillard, un entremelas de passé et de présent. Comme je le faisais avant, quand la mort de ma mère m'était trop insoutenable, je pensais à David. C'est donc tout naturel que son visage soit apparu dans ma tête.

La première fois que j'ai fait l'amour avec lui, c'était le soir de la cérémonie d'enterrement de ma mère et de mes tantes de coeur, pendant les vacances de Noël. La semaine qui a suivi, je le voyais tous les jours, souvent chez lui, et nous nous laissions aller aux plaisirs charnels, anesthésiant de ce fait ma douleur et me ramenant à la vie. C'était ce que je voulais pour me sortir de cette merde mentale qu'avait causé l'assassinat des Hersons.

Je suis allée chez David qui, torse nu, m'a accueilli avec un gigantesque sourire. Mon coeur s'est mis à battre plus vite juste en rencontrant son regard si particulier - marron-doré et vert, un fin cercle noir entourant l'iris - mais il s'est fendu en deux quand j'ai vu deux mains entourer son torse et entendu une voix demander « Tu me présentes ton amie ? ». Deux mains et une voix appartenant à une jolie jeune femme.

Je me suis immédiatement sauvée, larmes aux yeux. Pas que j'étais amoureuse de David, mais j'avais _besoin_ de lui. Le monde fait quand même ironiquement bien les choses, parce que cette claque, cette douche froide, m'avait éclairci les idées. Le brouillard dans ma tête s'était dissipé, j'essayais de passer à autre chose, sachant éperduement que ces photographies me hanteraient de toute façon.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, mon père est tombé sur les capotes de la poche de mon pantalon que j'aurais souhaité utiliser avec David. Et rien qu'en plongeant dans ses yeux, identiques aux miens, je sais à quoi il pensait.

- Papa, commence-je d'un ton que je n'espère pas trop condescendant, je n'ai pas de relations sexuelles avec un garçon, ni avec plusieurs, ni avec une ou plusieurs filles. J'ai ça _au cas où_, et tu devrais être content de voir que ta fille sait être responsable sur tous les plans.

Le visage de Greg Evans se détend immédiatement et je lui souris « D'ailleurs, je suis toujours vierge. Arrêtes de t'inquièter » Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je lui ai menti sur ce point.

Sans plus se poser de questions, Lily se leva, contourna son père qui était resté pensif dans l'encadrement de sa porte et descendit petit-déjeuner. Assise à la table, plongée dans une lettre et un bol de céréales, Lyra sembla à peine remarquer sa présence.

Lily se servit une tasse de café fort et s'assit juste en face de son amie. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses longs cheveux noirs et ondulés. Ses cheveux qui cachaient son visage, ses beaux yeux uniques : bleu-gris, plutôt clairs que foncés, aux nuances argentées.

Lily ne pouvait pas voir son visage, tourné vers son parchemin et son déjeuner, mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, elle le connaissait par coeur. Mieux que le sien.

Cela faisait maintenant des années que Lyra Carlson et elle étaient amies. Avec Liana Harper, qu'elles connaissaient depuis aussi longtemps, elles étaient les meilleures amies. Plus, des soeurs de coeur. Leurs propres parents étaient amis également, et avant leur mort, leurs mères partageaient le même lien entre elles que leurs filles.

Après l'assassinat de l'année dernière, les trois familles s'étaient serrées les coudes. Leur lien presque familial était toujours aussi fort, bien qu'ils étaient comme hantés par le souvenir des défuntes et par l'horreur de leur meurtre.

- Tu savais que les Beatles étaient séparés ? demanda soudainement la tête en relevant des yeux ronds vers son amie.

Lily fronça les sourcils, puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit « Oui ! Je l'ai entendu vite fait, à un moment. Ça fait presque deux ans maintenant, non ? » Lyra acquiesça.

- Oui, environ. J'en reviens pas, quoi ! J'ai dû l'apprendre par Prisca, dit-elle en lui montrant sa lettre.

Prisca était une lointaine cousine de Lyra, du côté de son père. Une des très rares personnes de sa famille avec qui elle s'entendait bien, car son père avait préféré ne pas trop être en contact avec le reste de la famille Carlson. Au contraire de sa mère, moldue, le père de Lyra était un sorcier. Les Carlson étaient réputés pour être une de ces famille de sang-pur détestant les « impurs » depuis des générations et des générations.

Mais au fil des siècles, de plus en plus de ses membres s'éprenaient de sangs-mêlés, voir de né-moldus, et même parfois de simple moldus - ces alliances étaient tues et gardées secrètes. Presque vingt ans plus tôt, treize d'entre eux, dont le père de Lyra, s'étaient révoltés, avaient dévoilé haut et fort l'hypocrisie et le mensonge dont cette famille faisait preuve. Les Carlsons s'étaient alors séparés en deux branches bien précises : les conservateurs, les traditionnels, et ceux qui défendaient les moldus et s'unnissaient à eux ; quelques années plus tard, George avait épousé Solène et ils eurent Lyra. (2)

Lily redonna son attention à son amie quand elle l'entendit dire que les ex-Beatles faisaient aujourd'hui des carrières solos. Elles échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire complice, et se mirent à hurler :

- _Lucy in the skiies with diiaaamonds_...

Et elles éclatèrent de rire. Lily et Lyra - de même que Liana, et Prisca dont le grand-père était moldu - étaient fans de ce groupe moldu qui avait fait fureur dans les sixties, et qui à coup sûr ne se feraient pas oublier de si tôt.

- C'est vous qui criez comme ça ? Vous êtes complètement cinglées !

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers George et le saluèrent en souriant. À voir sa tête, son teint légèrement pâle et maladif, ses yeux explosés et ses cernes, la soirée d'hier n'avait pas dû être de tout repos. Sa fille et lui avaient passé la soirée avec de très anciens amis de Russie - où les trois Carlsons avaient habité pendant neuf ans - et ils étaient rentrés très tard, ou très tôt.

Lyra tendit à son père une potion anti-gueule de bois et il la remercia d'un baiser sur la tempe. Lily demanda, amusée « Le vin a dû coulé à flot, non ? » Le père répondit par la négative de façon très exagérée et pas du tout convaincante, mais c'était son amie que la rouquine fixait. Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'oeil et sourit, retenant un fou-rire. Difficile à croire, mais la fille tenait beaucoup mieux l'alcool que le père.

Lily soupira d'aise devant une matinée si tranquille et seraine. Une seule ombre au tableau : l'absence de Liana.

_And I'll be there when you wake up in the morning_

* * *

Liana avait gardé les yeux fermés, encore sous le choc, attendant que la douleur vienne. Elle ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et lentement porta sa main à sa joue, la frottant machinalement. C'est là qu'elle réalisa : aucune douleur.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, ses yeux sourirent devant sa découverte, ce qu'elle pensait était vérifié ; elle ne sentait rien. Son coeur battait beaucoup trop fort, elle avait terriblement chaud, sa gorge était gonflée et elle savait que ses pupilles étaient aussi grandes que des ballons ; elle avait envie de rire, rire, à n'en plus s'arrêter, aussi hystériquement que possible ; elle se sentait bien, _mieux _que bien, toute puissante, invincible ; elle ne sentait _rien_.

Liana se pencha sur le côté et faillit tomber tête la première. Riant à en perdre haleine, elle reprit le billet moldu qu'elle avait roulé comme un petit tube, fourra le bout dans son nez et plaça l'autre extrémité devant une trainée de poudre blanche. Qu'elle aspira par sa narine gauche. Elle ne sentait plus les picotements qui l'avaient pris au nez au tout début, tout ce qu'elle sentait c'était...

Oh _putain_, putain de _motherfucker_... Si elle avait été plus lucide, elle aurait eu peur que son âme ne s'envole tant elle semblait vouloir se détacher de son corps.

En face d'elle, le visage de l'autre était le reflet du sien ; reflet du même bordel de leur esprit, reflet de la même débauche, reflet du monde d'électricité magique dans lequel elles sombraient ; reflet de pupilles explosées, de yeux rouges, de traits tordus par la coke.

- Frappe-moi » ordonna Liana en plongeant son regard dans les yeux verts. Un sourire béat et excité s'étalait sur son visage sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte « Sans déconner, je sens rien ! »

Elle et Kay partirent dans un fou-rire incontrôlable, pendant que la blonde répétait « Frappe-moi, merde... » Stevenson s'exécuta et lui colla une gifle magistrale, la tête de Liana tourna sur le côté sous le choc. Elle n'essaya même pas de se reprendre qu'elle voulut recommencer.

- Encore, vas-y plus fort ! Je sens rien du tout, dit-elle tandis que sa voix se brisa sous son rire.

Kay la gifla, essayant de rassembler tout son esprit pour bien viser la joue de son amie. Liana prit un peu de cocaïne sur ses doigts et se frotta les dents avec et Stevenson en sniffa. « Frappe-moi ! Cogne-moi ! »

Kay lui donna un coup de poing sur la mâchoire, si fort que Liana valsa sur le côté, sa tête s'échouant violemment sur sa table de nuit. Elle gémit mais ne sentait toujours rien. Toujours à l'horizontale, elle passa un doigt sur sa lèvre et pleura de rire quand elle y vit du sang.

Sa copine la prit par la main pour la relever « J'entends des choses dans ma tête, Lin', je comprends rien à ce qu'ils disent » rit-elle nerveusement.

- Putain, Stevie, j'ai _rien_ senti, c'est tellement génial, s'exclama Liana, surexcitée.

- Ah ouais ? » La blonde hôcha la tête frénétiquement, le bas du visage mangé par son sourire d'allumée.

- Vas-y, alors.

- Tu veux que je le fasse ?

- Frappe-moi ! » Le cri de Kay s'intensifia dans l'esprit de Liana, comme une litanie sans fin, et elle leva la main, sa main qui s'échoua sur la joue de la jeune fille de seize ans.

Ce fut au tour de Stevenson de s'émerveiller de son absence de douleur et de s'exciter comme une petite puce. Elles ne quittèrent pas le regard de l'autre, et comme une seule femme, hurlèrent aussi fort qu'elles pouvaient.

- YEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !

_And I'll be there when you get home in evening_

* * *

Remus examina la salle du regard, respirant la poussière à pleins poumons, et se rendit compte avec surprise que c'était la première qu'il mettait les pieds dans le grenier du Manoir Potter. La pièce était spacieuse, sans doute la plus grande et la plus basse de plafond de la demeure.

Après son observation, le loup-garou se mit face à ses trois amis qui le fixait sans essayer de cacher leur mine réjouie et leur air enthousiaste. Leur sourire était communicatif et les lèvres de Remus s'étirèrent joyeusement.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- On allait quand même pas te montrer nos Animagi dans la chambre de James alors que son père aurait pu rentrer n'importe quand !

Remus prit un air pensif mais joyeux « J'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous avez réussi » Peter lui tapota amicalement l'épaule et lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

- On va t'y faire croire, alors, mais ne tombes pas dans les pommes » Sur ce, Peter s'écarta de quelques centimètres d'eux. Il se racla la gorge, lança un regard entendu à Sirius et James, se concentra, prit une grande inspiration, et commença sa transformation.

Elle ne dura pas plus de trois secondes, ce fut presque immédiat, et Remus fut agréablement surpris de l'aisance dont Peter venait de faire preuve. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de noter les changements qui avaient opérés sur le corps de son ami. Il n'avait pas vu ses vêtements fondre dans son corps, sa peau se recouvrir de poils, son nez et ses dents s'allonger, sa queue pousser ; il nota juste la diminution incroyable de sa taille.

Au lieu du corps d'adolescent de son ami se tenait un rat de taille moyenne, à la robe variant entre le gris et le marron, aux longues moustaches et aux petits yeux humides. Remus était resté immobile, bouche bée. Il se réveilla en entendant Peter pousser des petits couinements qu'il trouva mignons, étrange au vu de la nature de l'animal.

Remus s'agenouilla et le rat courut vers lui, sauta sur son bras et grimpa jusqu'à son épaule. Il sentit le petit museau froid de la bête contre sa mâchoire et sourit en chuchotant « C'est merveilleux.

- Il est doué, hein ? s'exclama James avec fierté.

- Vous n'êtes pas sensés enlever vos vêtements ?

- C'est plus facile pour le début, il parait, mais ça change pas grand chose » Sirius haussa les épaules « À mon tour »

Remus prêta son entière attention à Sirius. Il sembla faire un effort considérable sur lui-même pour se concentrer.

Sa transformation fut plus longue que celle de Peter, dura une quinzaine de secondes, et Remus put observer avec fascination et émerveillement les différents stades. Pendant que Sirius se cambrait, penché en avant, pour trouver sa position de chien, il pouvait voir ses membres s'allonger ou rétrécir, son corps se couvrir de poils, son apparence se modifier, son visage changer - seule la différence entre ses yeux canins et humains n'était pas radicale, même s'ils étaient plus ronds et que leur couleur était totalement unie.

Haletant bizarrement fort, Sirius redressa fièrement sa tête de chien et aboya, sa gueule ouverte laissant dépasser une langue pendante. Remus ne disait pas un mot, encore impressioné par la transformation, n'osant pas croire qu'il s'agissait bien de son ami. Un immense chien se dressait devant lui, presque aussi gros qu'un ours. Son épaisse fourrure était noire, fidèle à la chevelure de l'humain, et ses yeux étaient d'un beau gris perle.

La pression des pattes de Peter sur son épaule, quand il sauta avec agilité sur celle de James, le réveilla. Il s'approcha doucement vers le chien et se baissa pour lui caresser le sommet du crâne. Il gratta l'arrière de sa tête et sourit en regardant ses paupières se fermer avec paresse.

- Magnifique » Encore une fois, la voix de Remus n'était réduite qu'à un murmure. Il s'était agenouillé tout près de l'animal et le caressait des deux mains en ne cessant de le dévorer du regard. Oui, il était magnifique, mais il pouvait aussi être très menaçant, terrifiant « Tu sais que tu as un air du Sinistros ? » lui chuchota Remus, et Sirius aboya.

- Quoi ? demanda James, pendant que Peter s'amusait à parcourir chaque centimètre de son corps à toute vitesse.

Remus se tourna vers lui « Le Sinistros, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Carrément ! s'exclama le brun en écarquillant les yeux de compréhension.

Avec un sourire, Remus fit de nouveau face au chien et tendit sa main vers lui « Donne la patte » et Sirius le fit. Il s'amusa pendant un moment à ordonner des « Assis, couché, debout, fais le beau » et le chien s'exécutait à chaque fois, faisant rire ses deux amis encore humains.

- Tu es le chien le plus obéissant que je connaisse.

- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, le prévint James trop tard.

Aussitôt, Sirius se jeta sur Remus qui s'écroula sur le sol, ses pattes autour de son corps. Il enfouit son museau dans son cou et le lécha furieusement. Remus se tortillait pour échapper à ses coups de langues en éclatant de rire. Il réussit à haleter « Je pensais pas que tu voulais que notre première fois se passe comme ça »

Sirius se redressa tout en reprenant sa forme humaine « Et si t'arrêtais de dire des conneries ? » Ses yeux étaient brillants, son souffle court, ses joues rouges, ses cheveux complètement ébourrifés.

Peter sauta à terre et redevint humain également. Remus se tourna vers James. « Il ne reste plus que toi.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas peur d'avoir froid aux yeux, dit-il avec un sourire arrogant et énigmatique.

Le châtain était prêt à répliquer face à son orgueil démesuré, mais même les deux autres étaient d'accord avec lui. De toute façon, ses mots étaient restés coincés dans sa gorge.

Si les deux premières transformations étaient prodigieuses, celle de James tenait vraiment du miracle. Premièrement, elle avait été instanée, ne durant presque pas une seconde. _Aussi rapide que McGonagall_, pensa Remus. Fallait dire que le jeune Potter était un vrai géni en Métamorphose, il avait d'incroyables prédispositions naturelles.

Ensuite, il était sublime. Un superbe cerf se tenait à la place de l'humain, aussi majestueux qu'un lion. En dehors des licornes, Remus n'avait jamais vu un aussi bel animal.

Il n'était pas très grand, un tout petit peu plus que Remus, ce qui témoignait de son jeune âge. Comme ses bois, d'un délicieux matériaux velouté, magnifiquement arqués, qui allaient certainement grandir au fil des années.

Son manteau était assez foncé ; noir vers les sabots, sur le dessus lisse de sa tête et au niveau de son encolure foisonnante ; la couleur se dégradait en un sombre brun noisette sur le reste de son corps. Le pelage plus soyeux de son ventre qui continuait sur le devant de son cou jusqu'à son menton était d'une belle couleur cuivrée, un marron-rouge plus clair.

Ses yeux noirs comme l'encre le fixait. L'animal fit un pas vers lui, et Remus se surprit à trouver que le bruit du sabot sur le bois et la manière dont il bougeait, dont les muscles roulaient sous le poil, étaient pleins d'élégance et de grâce, ce qui contrastait avec la personne même qu'il était sous forme humaine. C'était sans doute le côté héritier sang-pur de James qui ressortait dans son Animagus. Cette pensée fit sourire Remus et il se détendit.

Il était intimidé par cette créature imposante et somptueuse, même s'il se rendait compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de son meilleur ami. Il se dirigea à son tour vers lui et leva sa main pour caresser son museau au poil épais mais incroyablement doux.

- Whaow, murmura-t-il, c'est incroyable.

- Il est extraordinaire, admit Peter en fixant également l'animal.

- Ça va, Cornedrue ? Tes chevilles en ont eu assez ? » Grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée et aussi à sa connaissance presque infinie du jeune Black, Remus put discerner un petit trémolo d'émotion et d'admiration dans la voix de Sirius malgré son ton plein d'humour.

- C'est incroyable qu'il ait pu faire ça si vite » chuchota Lupin sans que les autres puissent l'entendre. Trop occupé à toucher du bout des doigts les bois de son ami, presque avec adoration, et enfouir ses mains dans son abondante fourrure avec délectation, il mit plusieurs dizaines de secondes à réagir.

Il se racla la gorge et se tourna avec Sirius et son sourire content. « Cornedrue ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux. Il regarda de nouveau James reprendre sa forme originelle avec autant de facilité qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Potter passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami et l'amena contre lui.

- Ne verse pas ta petite larmichette, Rem', mais on a trouvé des surnoms d'_en-fer_ » Il les mit face aux deux autres. « Donc je te présente Queudver » Il pointa du doigt Peter qui lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le rencontrait « Cornedrue » Il se montra lui-même « Lunard » Son doigt se pointa sur Remus, qui sursauta, surpris d'avoir un nom lui aussi.

Le doigt de James se tourna vers Sirius « Et moi » dit le Black avec un air contrarié « On ne m'a pas encore trouvé de bon nom. De nom qui vaille la peine, bien sûr, parce que Cabot et autre... » Il prit un air menaçant en regardant Peter qui eut une fausse moue effrayée.

Remus regarda intensément Sirius.

- Pourquoi Queudver ? demanda-t-il pensivement.

- Parce que sa queue ressemble à un ver de terre, répondit James comme si c'était évident.

Sans quitter son ami brun des yeux, qui lui rendit son regard perçant, Remus repensa à la forme animagus de Sirius. À ses poils sous ses doigts, à sa langue dans son cou, à sa patte si douce dans sa main...

- Je sais ! s'écria-t-il fièrement, tout sourire. Patdouce » Il réfléchit un moment « Ou Patmol, comme vous voulez.

- Je préfère Patmol, rit Sirius, un peu plus viril quand même.

Sirius et Remus ne se quittèrent pas du regard, semblant vouloir sonder l'âme de l'autre. Le premier eut un sourire doux, qui se répercuta immédiatement sur le visage de son ami « Mais j'aime bien.

- C'est donc décidé, clama James. Tu es rebaptisé Sirius « Patmol » Black.

- Vous vous rendez compte de combien on a changé, en seulement quatre ans ? demanda Remus, reprenant le caractère un peu philosophe dont il était le seul à jouer dans le groupe.

- Changé ? » Les autres paraissaient perplexes.

- Pas changé au niveau de nos personnes, pas radicalement du moins »

Quoique si on se penchait sur cette question, il y en aurait, des choses à dire. « Mais plutôt changer de manière de vivre, de statut... On est passé de simples étudiants de Poudlard à élèves célèbres, plutôt doués, fauteurs de troubles, Maraudeurs, unis comme les doigts de la main, et maintenant Animagus pour trois d'entre eux »

- Sachant que t'es pas en reste, continua Sirius, vu que t'es loup-garou !

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Okay, ils avaient compris ce qu'il voulait dire, mais ses trois amis avaient toujours tendances à croire qu'être loup-garou n'avait que des avantages - des super-sens, une super-force, un corps à la santé de fer, une vie plus longue, une intuition plus sensible, un moyen de pouvoir se défouler une fois par mois - pour celle-là, il était tombé de sa chaise tellement c'était absurde et ridicule.

- Ce que tu veux dire, dit Peter, c'est qu'on a fait en sorte de devenir des êtres exceptionnels ?

- Et que toi, tu t'es laissé contaminé par l'arrogance des deux grosses têtes présentes, rit Remus.

- Et encore, rajouta James, on n'a pas fini ! On a toujours notre fameuse carte à faire !

Remus lui fit un sourire éclatant, en se demandant si cette journée était bien réelle tellement elle était, elle, exceptionnelle.

_'Til the days of your life is done_

* * *

(1) : j'espère que j'aurais pas à raconter cette histoire à chaque fic, c'est déjà la 3e fois ^^

(2) : vous verrez par la suite que j'aime vraiment bien faire des problèmes dans les familles ^^

_Alors, quelles sont vos impressions sur ce premeir chapitre ? C'est pas un de mes préférés, je préfère nettement celui d'après ^^. _

_Petit sondage, juste pour voir. Vous préférez les surnoms en anglais ou pas ? Perso j'ai toujours préféré Moony, plus beau que Lunard, et je trouve que ça sonne mieux de dire "Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Prongs ?" plutôt que "qu'est-ce qui va pas, Cornedrue"... Je ne sais pas si je changerais ou pas après, hein._

_**Important** : La scène de drogue entre Liana et Kay est directement inspirée de la première scène du film _Thirteen _de Catherine Hardwicke de 2003. Je vous conseille de la regarder sur youtube parce que c'est exactement cette scène là que j'ai voulu écrire, désolée de faire du plagiat :(. _

_**Prochain chapitre : **__La soirée d'anniversaire de Sirius. Il paraîtra dimanche, et après il y aura juste un seul chapitre par semaine, sauf peut-être pendant les vacances. _

_J'espère que vous laisserez au moins un petit mot... Je vous dis à dimanche, bises à tous ! _


	2. I'll go crazy if I don't go crazy tonigh

Hey tout le monde !

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je suis dans les temps pour poster. Bon, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi ça va, bien que j'ai été trèèès choquée par une nouvelle affligeante... Vous saviez que le groupe **Oasis** s'était _séparé_ ? Si c'est pas la fin du monde !

Enfin... Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes de ce chapitre, je l'ai fini aujourd'hui et donc je me suis pas relu correctement. J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même.

**IMPORTANT :** Beaucoup d'entre vous ne semblent pas aimer que Liana prenne de la drogue, que ce soit herbe ou coke. Vous trouvez ça malsain, ou décevant, et vous êtes pressés que ça s'arrête. Malheureusement, pour vous comme pour elle ^^, je suis une sadique en ce qui concerne mes perso, et Liana n'est pas prête de s'en tirer. Cette addiction durera encore un peu, malgré son souhait d'arrêter, malgré les promesses qu'elle fera à ses amies. Mais je pense que vous avez compris qu'elle s'enlisait de plus en plus dedans, et j'avais déjà prévu d'arrêter un peu d'en parler, de faire des scènes spéciales dessus. Mais c'est quelque chose qui fait maintenant parti de son histoire, ce n'est pas le genre de chose dont il est facile de se débarasser.

Je remercie énormément pour leurs reviews : **Zachitoya**, **Jubei-Kazuki**, **Eliane62** et **LaLouisaBlack**. Merci encore de prendre le temps de laisser un petit mot !

**Edit du 18/10/09 :**** Pas grand chose de nouveau, j'ai juste changé le titre. Je suis une grande fan du groupe U2, ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai appelé cette fic "Leave it behind" (des paroles d'une de leur chanson, "Walk on"). J'ai décidé donc que les titres** **des chapitres de cette fic seront des titres ou des paroles de U2. "Out of Control" est le titre d'une de leur chanson. Il n'y aura que deux exceptions : le premier chapitre, "And I'll be there", et le dernier chapitre, dont je garde le titre secret, normal. Voilà.**

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

** Leave it behind**

**2.**** I'll go crazy if I don't go crazy tonight  
**

**

* * *

**

_Il y a plusieurs façons de découvrir certaines facettes d'une personne qu'on croyait connaître depuis plusieurs années. Ceci dit, la façon dont _nous _nous étions incrustés à _leur_ quinzième anniversaire n'avait rien à voir à celle dont _elles_ avaient fait irruption au _mien_..._

Au moment où Lyra entra dans la pièce la plus bruyante de la ville, un rayon lumineux et écarlate l'aveugla. « Ow ! » s'écria-t-elle en portant sa main à ses yeux. Lily regarda autour d'elle, soupira, et lança un regard désapprobateur aux deux dernières filles de leur groupe en croisant les bras sur son ventre.

- Et vous dites que c'est un raccourci pour aller chez Black ?

Remettant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, Liana leva les yeux au ciel. « Vois ça comme un petit détour.

- Relax, Lily, on reste juste un peu et après on y va ! s'exclama Kay Stevenson en souriant au reste de la salle.

Lily la fusilla du regard, n'appréciant que très peu que cette fille l'appelle par son prénom. Kay ne manqua pas cette réaction et choisit d'y répondre vertement « De toute manière, c'est pas comme si t'étais vraiment désirée là-bas.

- J'ai été invitée, aussi incroyable que ça puisse te paraître !

Stevenson ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Liana l'interrompit « On va se chercher des verres ? » Elle sourit en se tournant vers son amie brune aux yeux gris-bleus, qui jetait un coup d'oeil perplexe à ce qui l'entourait, ne cessant de plisser et cligner les yeux. Elle lui prit tendrement la main et la guida jusqu'au bar.

Le genre de musique qui se jouait n'était pas du tout familier pour Lily. Elle, elle aimait la pop, le rock, le classique, un peu d'accoustique... Mais ce qui semblait être une parodie du disco sorcier, ça lui plaisait vraiment moyennement. Quoique le rythme était entraînant.

- Vous voulez danser ?

Lily haussa les épaules pour répondre à Stevenson, pas trop sûre de pouvoir ne remuer ne serait-ce qu'un bras dans cette masse de gens collés les uns aux autres.

_Dix minutes plus tard_

Le menton appuyé dans sa main, ses doigts lâchements accrochés à son verre encore plein, ses yeux vagabondèrent d'une tête à l'autre qui dansait sur la piste, sans grande envie de se mêler à eux. Elle pouvait voir les cheveux châtains méchés de vert pomme de Kay, la robe multicolore de Liana et les bras levés, ornés de bracelets orientaux, de Lily, toutes trois l'ayant abandonnées pour aller danser.

- Eh bien, que fait une jeune fille mignonne comme toi toute seule ? entendit Lyra.

Pas sûre que cette personne, cet homme semblait-il, s'adressait à elle, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Lyra finit par se tourner vers la voix. Elle appartenait à un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, au charme discutable mais magnétique une fois qu'on se rendait compte qu'il était pas mal. Il lui fit un sourire gentil, un verre à moitié plein d'un liquide rouge brique à la main - il n'avait pas l'air méchant, ou pervers, ou dragueur louche, aussi Lyra ne s'en méfia pas.

Il fit un geste vers la place en face d'elle « Je peux ? » Elle hocha la tête. Il n'ajouta pas un mot, ce que la brunette trouva curieux. Il avait aussitôt tourné son regard vers la piste, mais ses yeux n'erraient pas d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce comme ceux de Lyra, ils fixaient un point bien précis. Il finit par pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme et plongea ses iris noisettes dans les siens.

- Michael, fit-il d'un air aimable, en tendant la main vers elle.

Pour la deuxième fois, Lyra ne réagit pas immédiatement, surprise par son initiative et surtout par son sourire tout à coup moins joyeux. « Qui est-ce que tu dévorais des yeux sur la piste et qui t'as sapé le moral ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux en portant son verre à sa bouche, trempant seulement ses lèvres dans sa bierreaubeurre.

Il ne parut même pas surpris de sa question, mais son visage se décomposa d'un coup. Lyra pouvait le voir lutter pour ne pas jeter de nouveau un coup d'oeil sur la foule dansante à leurs côtés.

- Ma copine, dit-il d'un air contrit. Elle me rend un peu... dingue... pour pas mal de raisons » Elle se demanda pensivement pourquoi il hésitait à se confier, sans se rendre compte que la réponse était évidente « Alors que je suis pas d'un naturel jaloux, tu vois »

Lyra acquiesça. Elle lui offrit son premier sourire, amical et chaleureux, et tendit sa main vers lui à son tour « Lyra Carlson. Ravie de te connaître » Il laissa échapper un petit rire surpris et amusé et serra sa main dans la sienne.

- Je suis maqué et fidèle, ajouta-t-il. J'ai pas l'intention de te faire des avances, si c'est ce que tu crains.

- Tu me vexes ! Je croyais que j'étais « mignonne comme tout » ? » plaisanta-t-elle, d'humeur joueuse, un peu soulagée tout de même.

Il haussa les épaules « C'est une façon comme une autre de te persuader de me laisser m'assoir avec toi » Lyra pouffa. Ce type avait l'air plus que sympa.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- Quinze ans. Et toi ?

Michael écarquilla les yeux, étonné « Vingt. Tu es si jeune ? Wow, je pensais que t'étais au moins majeur !

- Paraîtrait que je serais maquillée pour faire plus vieille, répliqua-t-elle en repensant à l'heure de calvaire qu'elle avait vécu plus tôt dans la journée.

Stevenson - ou plutôt « Kay » - les avait suppliées, Lily et elle, de les laisser se charger de leur apparence pour la soirée. Après cette phase de transformation, Lyra ne s'était plus reconnue en jetant un oeil à son reflet. Entourés massivement de crayon noir, de poudres noire et grise, et de cils inhabituellement charbonneux, ses yeux ressortaient plus que jamais et semblaient différents, d'une couleur plus argenté que bleu, son regard rendu plus métallique, froid, mais aussi plus envoutânt.

Elle avait ensuite accepté de passer du gloss sur ses lèvres, mais surtout pas de porter cette mini jupe ou ce top minuscule, tous deux de couleurs criardes. Elle s'était contenté d'un jean foncé et moulant et d'une tunique bleue aux manches bouffantes, dont le décolleté plongeant s'ouvrait sur un débardeur noir qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur.

Stevenson l'avait traitée d' « hippie coincée », et Lyra s'était moquée d'elle.

- Tu es seule ? demanda finalement Michael.

- Non, j'ai des amies qui sont parties danser.

- Tu n'aimes pas danser ?

- Pas avec autant de gens que je ne connais pas, glissa-t-elle, mal à l'aise. Et toi ? Tu devrais pas être en train de faire un rock avec ta petite-amie ?

Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace comique « Je déteste et je ne sais pas danser. Ma copine adore ça - c'est son métier - et elle se rend pas compte de tous les mecs qui lui tournent autour, c'est plus ça qui me gêne. Mais toi, tu restes là, sans rien faire ? »

La voix du jeune homme trahissait son étonnement, alors que lui faisait la même chose « Ou alors, tu attends un garçon pour qu'il te drague et que tu l'allumes en retour ? »

Elle sourit en secouant la tête, plus d'amusement que pour répondre par la négative à sa question. « Y'en a pas mal qui font ça » dit-il en finissant d'un coup son verre.

Lyra eut une moue dubitative puis dit, d'une voix plus basse, plus pour elle-même que pour lui « C'est pas comme si j'étais très douée pour ça » Michael comprit tout de même ses paroles, malgré la musique qui hurlait.

- Draguer ? Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

Lyra rit, mais son sourire se fâna quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était sérieux. Aucun doute qu'il cherchait juste à tromper l'ennui, mais quand même, ça faisait pas un peu... pathétique ?

Et alors, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter, il devint un vrai moulin à paroles qui lui donnait des leçons de dragues. Il parla d'abord du « langage corporel », tous les petits gestes qu'une fille utilise pour se donner l'air séducteur. Les petits sourires en coin, les regards par-dessous les cils, les clins d'oeils discrets, les rires touchants, les lèvres qu'on mordille légèrement, la bretelle de soutien-gorge qu'on remet, la main qu'on passe dans les cheveux pour les rendre plus sauvages, etc.

Tous ces réflexes qui auraient dû paraître naturels à Lyra, mais qu'elle semblait avoir perdu.

- Mais, continua-t-il, il y a un petit truc, un comportement qui plaît beaucoup aux mecs. » Soudain silencieux, son regard se perdit dans le vide pendant qu'il réfléchissait « Tout du moins, ça me plaît à moi, et bon, je suis comme tous les mecs.

- Accouche, on verra après, pressa Lyra, jouant totalement son jeu.

- Ben, au début, c'est de ne pas allumer du tout le type. Tu lui parles juste normalement, en n'étant pas distante du tout, tu t'intéresses à lui, tu monopolises pas la conversation - tu connais le mythe de la fille bavarde qui te laisse pas en placer une puis qui te reproche de ne pas savoir écouter ? C'est notre phobie à tous. Donc, tu discutes, et en même temps t'as des petits trucs discrets de langage corporel que je t'ai dit, comme la bretelle du soutif, les cheveux, et tout...

- Oui, ça j'ai compris, Michael, soupira-t-elle.

- Et tout d'un coup, sans prévenir, tu changes complètement et tu le dragues. Ta voix change, tu souris, tu tortilles une mèche autour de ton doigt, tu te mords les lèvres, tu passes sensuellement tes doigts sur ton verre » Lyra pouffa, prête à demander en quoi ça pouvait être sensuel, mais il la dissuada d'un regard noir « Et tu verras, c'est dans la poche !

- C'est n'importe quoi, oui, se moqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pourtant, elle se promit d'essayer ce petit manège un jour.

* * *

Lily sentit un soulagement immense quand elle contempla l'immense salon du Manoir Potter, rempli de gens qu'elle connaissait, habité par une ambiance conviviale, avec le meilleur de la musique sorcière du moment - ce qui n'était pas trop mal selon elle. Elle n'allait peut-être pas passé la meilleure soirée de sa vie, c'était quand même l'anniversaire de Sirius Black après tout, mais ça serait déjà mieux que dans ce maudit bar sorcier du Chemin de Traverse où elle avait été emmenée de force.

Il était vrai qu'elle avait quand même dansé avec plaisir, mais elle préférait largement être ici. Dans un coin de la salle, elle vit trois visages souriants lui faire de grands signes : Mei Ming Yue Zhao, Mary MacDonald et Nicole Wheeler, les filles qui partageaient son dortoir avec Liana et Lyra. Elle donna un coup de coude dans le bras de cette dernière et lui montra l'endroit où étaient leurs amies.

- Je vais me chercher un verre, va les rejoindre, lui dit-elle. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Lyra lui demanda un verre de Whisky Pur Feu avant de se précipiter vers ses amies, Lily se dirigea vers le bar, et toutes deux ignorèrent avec superbe leur troisième meilleure amie. Qui elle était déjà partie avec sa nouvelle copine dans une toute autre direction.

Environ une heure plus tard, après que Lily en eut vite marre d'entendre parler des vacances géniales de Mary, Nicole et Mei en Irlande, elle leur faussa compagnie pour se chercher un autre verre. Un fond de liqueur de pomme verte noyé dans de l'hydromel - un peu fort, mais elle adorait ça. Son verre rempli à la main, elle essaya de reconnaître quelques visages.

Il n'y avait que des élèves de Poudlard, au moins toutes les filles de leur année, toutes maisons confondues, quelques filles des autres années, et très peu de mecs. Ça ne la surprenait pas trop de la part de Black, lui qui adorait se faire draguer. Lily, elle, l'adorait quand c'était lui qui draguait. À tout juste quinze ans, il se prenait pour un vrai Casanova, alors que ses méthodes de séduction étaient lamentables, et son ennemie attitrée de Gryffondor se réjouissait de le lui rappeler en le rabaissant de plusieurs manières.

Elle fit un pas pour rejoindre ses amies, mais aussitôt sa tête tourna. Elle eut l'impression qu'une fumée noire brouillait sa vue alors que ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, et elle se sentit presque tombée. Elle recula pour s'appuyer à la table des boissons, et aussitôt la sensation de vertige s'évanouit. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et son regard tomba sur un visage familier.

S'assurant qu'elle tenait sur ses jambes, Lily se dirigea vers James Potter tout en trouvant bizarre qu'il soit seul et qu'il ait l'air de tant s'ennuyer.

Elle s'affala à ses côtés sur l'énorme pouf en le faisant sursauter « C'est toi qui a fait en sorte que je sois invitée ? » Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser sa présence et le fait qu'elle entamait une conversation, puis finit par lui sourire avec emphase.

- Il allait inviter toutes tes autres amies, j'ai réussi à le persuader.

- Bien, fit-elle en acquiesçant, parce que je trouvais ça _vraiment_ bizarre.

Elle but une autre gorgée pour cacher son trouble, se demandant ce qu'on devait dire à quelqu'un à qui on n'avait pas adressé la parole pendant trois ans et demi, de qui on s'était rapproché pendant six mois, et qu'on avait pas revu depuis plus d'un mois.

- Tu savais que Remus sortait avec une fille ? lui demanda James en cherchant ses trois Maraudeurs d'amis dans la foule.

- Et Mary, c'est quoi à ton avis, une gorgogne ? » se moqua-t-elle. Elle repensa à Mary, qui était en effet sortie avec Lupin l'année dernière, et à Nicole, qui avait un petit mais résistant béguin pour lui depuis la première « Et qui ?

- Dylan Wash-Gorgman.

Lily éclata de rire, non pas à cause de la personne, mais de son nom - qu'on devait prononcer Wach-Gordgemane - et elle tenta de le répéter plusieurs fois sans cesser de rire, sous le regard amusé et effaré de Potter. Il finit par jeter un coup d'oeil à son verre à moitié vide et la lumière se fit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?

Elle essuya ses larmes en calmant son fou-rire « Hydromel à la pomme. T'en veux ? » lui proposa-t-elle. Mais il lui montra son verre qui avait également la même couleur que le sien. Elle se rappela que c'était à tous deux leur cocktail préféré.

- On a ça en commun, je te rappelle, plaisanta-t-il.

Sans attendre une quelconque permission, elle lui prit son verre des mains et y trempa ses lèvres, tout en fronçant les sourcils « C'est pas comme le mien » dit-elle d'une voix faible alors que le vertige était revenu.

James lui prit son verre à son tour et but une gorgée. Il fut si surpris par le goût qu'il commença à tousser et à s'étouffer.

- Y'a de l'absinthe dedans, Evans ! s'exclama-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

- J'en ai pas mis, pourtant

- T'as dû confondre ça avec la pomme, pouffa-t-il.

Elle le regarda d'un air suspicieux mais finalement le crut « Je me demandais aussi pourquoi j'étais aussi bourrée après deux verres. Et pourquoi t'étais moins soûl que moi. » Il lui répondit avec un clin d'oeil.

- J'en ai bu quatre, mais avec les bons ingrédients, répliqua-t-il. Et je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi, tu t'en rappelles pas ?

Son visage se plissa sous l'effort de la concentration avant de comprendre qu'il parlait de la nuit où ils avaient tous les deux finis ivres dans les cuisines de Poudlard, le lendemain de la mort de sa mère.

- Je ne me rappelle plus grand chose de cette nuit là, Potter, sourit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et elle le contempla pendant plusieurs minutes. Pensif comme il l'était, elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait un certain charme. L'hydromel faisait briller ses iris marrons, qui oscillaient selon les nuances entre la couleur noisette et chocolat. Il était craquant. Ses traits sérieux rendait son visage plus mûr, plus adulte, plus dur - et Lily avait un faible pour les mecs plus âgés.

Rougissant sur ses pensées, elle cacha son trouble une nouvelle fois dans son verre.

- T'es bizarre, finit-elle par dire.

- C'est le seul mot que tu connais ? Tu l'as dit au moins vingt fois déjà, répondit-il d'une voix posée.

- T'es trop silencieux, ça te ressemble pas.

Il la regarda les sourcils haussés, surpris. Elle jeta son verre vide dans un des plis du pouf, se leva et le prit par la main. Il ne lâcha pas ses doigts mais ne se mit pas debout pour autant, et il était trop lourd, et Lily trop bourrée, pour qu'elle arrive à le tirer par sa seule force.

La musique lui plaisait, une chanson des Crawling Souls, un groupe sorcier récent. Plutôt douce mais un rythme rapide, bonne guitare, bonne batterie, des cordes dans le fond, une voix monotone mais envoûtante, une chanson entraînante, captivante... _I wanted you bad, Regretful and true_...(1)

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Danser, bien sûr !

- Tu veux danser avec moi ?

- Non, avec Slughorn.

- Je savais bien que tu avais un faible pour lui...

- James, c'est avec toi que je veux danser, bordel !

- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles James.

- Et alors, tu m'as bien appelé Lily en fin d'année !

- Tu t'en souviens ?

- Mais tu vas bouger, oui ou merde !

- Tu sais ce que m'a dit Liana une fois ? « Une Lily Evans en colère est une Lily Evans grossière ».

- Liana est une traîtresse. Et la phrase de base, c'est « Quand Lily Evans est furieuse, Lily Evans est vulgaire ».

- La mienne était plus classe. Au moins, ça rime.

- Bon, j'abandonne ! » s'écria-t-elle en lui lâchant sa main et poussant un long soupir frustré devant le sourire hilare de James.

- Pas la peine de t'énerver, je vais danser avec toi, c'est bon ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux aux ciel, faussement exaspéré.

Il lui reprit la main en faisant semblant de marmonner contre son mauvais caractère, mais bien vite, il fut plus préoccupé par l'équilibre précaire de la jeune fille. Bien qu'elle redevint à l'aise dès qu'elle se mit à danser. James regarda autour de lui, gêné parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment danser. Quoique...

_Look back in front of me, Completely anew_

Quand il voyait comment Evans bougeait, se déhanchant comme si elle voulait se déboiter les hanches, envoyant ses bras n'importe où, et, à chaque percussion, cambrant son ventre comme si elle avait des spasmes au niveau de l'estomac... _Aucune chance de paraître plus ridicule que ça_, pensa-t-il avant de ne plus retenir son fou-rire.

Mais son rire s'arrêta instantanément quand il sentit deux bras sur ses épaules. Il écouta la musique, qui était ne s'était pas changé en slow, et il ne sut comment réagir. Lily s'était sensiblement rapprochée de lui, et avait juste posé ses bras de chaque côté de son cou sans enlacer sa nuque. Elle se déhanchait d'une manière plus sensuelle, se contentant de remuer au rythme de la musique sans même lever ses pieds, les yeux fermés, ses mèches en dehors de son chignon voltigeant.

Elle sembla remarquer qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, car elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches à lui pour l'obliger à suivre son mouvement. Décidant de se laisser aller, il obéit et se laissa porter par la musique.

_Feeling your styles the causes your blankets that saved me_.

Les mains de la jeune fille reprirent leur position initiale sur ses épaules et d'instinct il posa les siennes sur ses hanches. Pendant un certain temps, ils dansèrent de cette manière qu'on pouvait soit qualifier de maladroite et ridicule, soit d'assez sensuelle tellement les deux danseurs semblaient en phase.

Lily finit par ouvrir les yeux et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. James sentit une bouffée de chaleur le prendre quand il vit qu'elle le fixait avec fièvre, une lueur particulière dansant dans ses yeux. Il se rendit compte qu'elle était plutôt séduisante dans cette petite robe bleu marine en velours. Lui qui n'était pas fan des yeux verts, il trouvait que ces deux émeraudes-là qui brillaient de milles feux étaient juste à couper le souffle ; qu'il n'y avait rien de plus sexy que ces quelques mèches auburn qui retombaient sur ses joues, et rien de plus attirant que ces lèvres pleines.

_Over and over and over and over you played me_

Les joues rouges et l'esprit embrouillé, par l'alcool ou bien par l'envie soudaine qu'il avait d'elle - bien qu'il ne sut pas exactement ce qu'il voulait lui faire... - il réalisa à peine qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche avec une fille ; la proximité qu'il avait eu avec ses deux petites-amies étant tout à fait différente.

Brusquement, comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez près l'un de l'autre à son goût, Lily se retourna et se trouva dos à lui. Elle ignora le frisson qui courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale, à cause de James qui n'avait pas bougé ses mains pendant qu'elle avait changé de position ; elles avaient glissé sur sa robe tandis qu'elle tournait, caresse involontaire sur le bas de son dos et de son ventre avant de revenir sur ses hanches, formant une ceinture qui brûlait agréablement sa peau à travers le tissu.

Leur rythme avait ralenti, mais le souffle de James s'accéléra quand le dos de la sorcière frôlait à plusieurs reprises son torse. Ses paupières se fermèrent quand il la sentit se coller contre lui, ses mains se lier derrière sa nuque à lui, sa tête se tourner vers lui, son souffle dans son cou, les cils de ses paupières fermées effleurer sa joue.

_Afraid of rejection the places we went that defaced me, Over and over and over and over you saved me_

Et au moment où les riffs de la guitare électrique s'intensifièrent, ce fut cette fois James qui guida leur rythme, se mouvant deux fois plus vite. Une nouvelle fois, les mains de Lily quittèrent ses épaules pour descendre, se posant sur les mains de Potter, qui enserrait toujours les hanches osseuses de la jeune fille. Ils avaient l'impression de n'être qu'un seul danseur, que leur coeur battait en même temps que la musique, de ne même plus avoir les pieds sur terre...

_I hope you figure it out_

_I hope you figure it out, out, out, out, out, out _

La chute de la chanson. James ouvrit les yeux, Lily retira ses mains, il s'écarta, elle se retourna, il toucha ses joues brûlantes, elle... éclata de rire.

- Je crois qu'il me faut un verre, murmura James, avant de se mêler à son rire.

La magie était passée.

- Corn' ! Je te cherche ! » Sirius apparut devant eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'air sur-excité. « Pourquoi tu dansais dans le noir ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- C'est le coin le plus sombre de la salle, ici.

Lily haussa les épaules, mais James semblait plutôt soulagé que personne n'ait vu... ce qu'il s'était passé. Sirius vit sa pire ennemie, lui fit un sourire pervers en la reluquant de haut en bas et pouffa de manière hautaine quand elle lui tira la langue.

- Evans, quel plaisir » Son ton pompeux la fit grimacer, mais elle blêmit quand il lui prit la main, se pencha, qu'elle vit ses lèvres se rapprocher de sa peau dangereusement...

Elle retira immédiatement sa main en le fusillant du regard « Si c'est encore une vieille stratégie pour que je me plonge la partie de peau que tu auras embrasser dans de l'acide » Ses yeux se plissèrent « tu aurais pu trouver mieux »

James leva les yeux au ciel devant ce manège. Sirius passa son bras autour de l'épaule de l'adolescente.

- Evans. Ah, Evans, Evans, Evans (2) » Il fit une pause pour réfléchir à la connerie qu'il allait sortir « Je suis trop bourrée pour penser à un truc pareil.

- Sirius, lâche-moi, geignit Lily.

Les sourcils Potterien se haussèrent si haut qu'ils disparaissaient presque sous ses cheveux, et Black fut tellement surpris qu'il la lâcha.

- Depuis quand tu m'appelles Sirius ?

La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant quel était le problème des garçons avec le fait d'utiliser ou non leur prénom, mais elle en tirait profit.

- Pour que tu cesses de me toucher, imbécile.

Elle partit le plus vite possible, et l'attitude joueuse que Sirius avait adopté à son égard disparut immédiatement « Va te faire voire, avec ta choucroute sur la tête !

- Lamentable, Sirius.

* * *

Sa tête tournait et il avait chaud, mais il n'aurait pas voulu être ailleurs en ce moment précis. Ses mains caressaient sa chute de reins sans s'en lasser et ses lèvres dévoraient avec passion sa bouche. Ils n'avaient même pas échangé un mot depuis qu'il était rentré.

Leur souffle se fit plus court et ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, lui posant son front sur le sien, plongeant dans son regard.

Elle n'était pas la plus séduisante des filles de son année à Poudlard, mais Remus la trouvait ravissante. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs, bruns, volumineux. Elle avait une silhouette fine, un joli visage un peu rond, une bouche un peu trop charnue. Ses yeux en amande étaient verts menthe foncés, parcourus de fins éclats gris-bleus et de paillettes d'argents.

- Salut, souffla-t-il.

Dylan se moqua de lui, à la fois de ce mot absurde - ils avaient passé les deux dernières heures ensembles - et de son air presque béat. Elle répondit tout de même « Salut »

Ils restèrent ainsi, profitant du calme de la pièce et de la chaleur de leur corps. C'était sûrement la meilleure fête à laquelle Remus était jamais allé. Il avait accueilli Dylan, sa petite-amie, l'avait présentée à ses meilleurs amis qui n'en revenaient toujours pas - bien que Dylan soit quand même sa troisième copine - il avait fait la connaissance des quelques amis à elle qui étaient présents, et il lui avait fait visiter le gigantesque Manoir des Potter.

Il lui avait aussi expliqué pourquoi ce manoir s'appelait également _Athos_. Il n'y avait que deux autres manoirs à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde, et ceux-ci se tenaient seulement à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici. La famille des McKinnon habitaient dans l'un et celle des Londubats dans l'autre. Depuis trois générations, les trois familles de sorciers étaient en très bons termes, si bons que, soixante-dix ans plus tôt, les trois maîtres de maisons avaient choisis de rebaptiser leurs demeures en hommage à l'oeuvre du célèbre moldu français Alexandre Dumas, _Les Trois Mousquetaires_. Ainsi, le Manoir Potter avait été appelé _Athos_, celui des McKinnon _Aramis_ et celui des Londubat _Porthos_. L'entente des trois familles duraient encore aujourd'hui et James, Marlene McKinnon et Franck Londubat, tous trois enfants uniques, avaient été élevés presque comme frère et soeur.

Cependant, le plus intéressant avait été la petite pièce poussièreuse, seulement meublée d'une petite table. Cette salle leur rappelait les salles de classes désaffectées de Poudlard où ils s'étaient rejoints quelques fois, quand ni l'u ni l'autre n'avait parlé de leur couple à leurs amis.

Déjà un ou deux verres dans le ventre, ils avaient commencés à se bécoter ici. Jusqu'à ce que Remus dise à Dylan de ne surtout pas bouger, qu'il leur ramenait des trucs à boire. Cinq minutes plus tard, il réapparaissait avec du Whisky pur feu, et Dylan lui sautait dessus.

Remus se pencha pour attraper la bouteille tombée par terre, la déboucha et en but une longue gorgée. Dylan l'imita et il éclata de rire devant sa grimace.

- Qu'est-ce que fait le roi de la soirée ? demanda-t-elle.

- Sirius ? J'en sais rien, je l'ai pas vu.

Et il s'en fichait, d'ailleurs. Il se pencha vers elle pour happer ses lèvres dans un long baiser, la serrant contre lui sans qu'elle ne lâche la bouteille. D'un même homme, ils reculèrent ensembles vers la petite table qui avait au moins cent ans de plus qu'eux.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Remus souleva Dylan par les aisselles et l'assis sur la table, se calant entre ses jambes. Il ouvrit la bouche et forca l'entrée de la sienne avec sa langue, qu'elle lui autorisa immédiatement, et le ballet de leurs deux langues commencèrent, aussi harmonieux et passionné que depuis leur premier baiser. Il passa ses mains sous sa chemise, caressant le bas de ses reins, ce qui la fit frémir de plaisir.

Il commença à titiller les boutons de son chemisier et la sentit se tendre contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, rencontra son regard indécis, et il quitta ses lèvres, lui faisant un baiser esquimau.

- Si tu ne veux pas, c'est ok, murmura-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres.

Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, fit glisser ses mains le long de son torse et Remus ferma les yeux sous la caresse, et elle attrapa le bas de son t-shirt. Elle sourit devant son air surpris et lui retira. Dylan recommença à l'embrasser en portant ses mains tremblantes à sa chemise, mais il décida de s'en charger, approfondissant le baiser.

Elle les colla l'un contre l'autre et voulut toucher chaque partie de sa peau découverte, ses mains laissant une trace brûlante sur le dos, les bras, le torse de Remus. Dylan rougit furieusement en poussant un gémissement de plaisir quand, à son toucher, elle sentit les têtons du jeune homme durcir.

Il se détacha de ses lèvres quand il eut fini de déboutonner son haut et baissa les yeux, elle l'observant avec appréhension. Elle le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure et fixer avec une expression indéchiffrable sa poitrine retenue par un soutien-gorge carmin, puis il fondit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa encore plus intensément. Voulant y aller en douceur, il posa ses doigts sur son ventre blanc et y traça de fins cercles, avant de-

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant bondir les deux amoureux. Un sourire pervers aux lèvres et un regard entendu, Sirius s'avança vers eux.

- Putain, Sirius, tu vois pas que tu déranges ? » Les joues rouges, Remus essayait vainement de reprendre une contenance, et Dylan cacha son buste en rabattant les pans de sa chemise contre elle.

- C'est bon, t'inquiète... » Il déglutit quand son meilleur ami le fusilla du regard « Je viens juste récupérer une bouteille de Whisky, on n'en a plus.

- Bien sûr.

Remus n'était pas dupe, ils en avaient acheté une bonne quinzaine en prévision de la soirée, et il y avait en plus beaucoup d'autres boissons... « Ben prends-la ! » s'exclama-t-il. Il entendit Dylan essayer de pouffer silencieusement, et il se tourna vers elle et son regard amusé. Il sentit une main se poser sur son postérieur, faillit sourire mais fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte que les mains de sa petite-amie tenaient toujours son haut contre elle...

- Sirius ! » Il se retourna, l'air encore plus en colère si c'était possible, et rencontra l'air hilare de son ami, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil complice. Remus sembla le jauger du regard, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un faux air innocent.

- Rien. Dégage.

Il obéit. Remus plongea aussitôt sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean et en ressortit un préservatif.

- Tu croyais quand même pas... » Remus maudit instantanément Sirius jusqu'à la dix-septième génération. Une dispute avec Dylan ne le branchait pas du tout.

- C'est Sirius, c'est pour ça qu'il est venu, expliqua-t-il précipitamment. Cet enfoiré.

- Bien.

Dylan garda le silence, l'air gêné. « Parce que j'avais pas l'intention-

- Je sais, la rassura Remus en l'embrassant tendrement sur la tempe.

- Et j'ai jamais-

- Moi non plus, l'interrompit-il.

Tous deux essayèrent de cacher leur soulagement, mais ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Elle commença à tripoter les boutons de sa chemise.

- Dans ce cas, je ferais mieux de...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, regardant Remus avec une interrogation dans le regard. Il contempla son visage puis sourit.

- Laisse-moi les regarder une dernière fois, sourit-il.

Elle rigola et ouvrit en grand sa chemise.

* * *

- Et tu lui as vraiment donné ? demanda James, essuyant les larmes de rire qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Oui, et je suis sûr qu'il a reconnu celles qu'Andromeda m'avait donné. Mais que veux-tu, petit Lunard doit prendre ses précautions.

_Pauvre Remus_, pensa James. « T'es vraiment trop grave, Sir' »

Leur rire cessa. Des cris et des applaudissements venaient d'un cercle de gens, encourageant ce qui se trouvait au milieu du cercle. Ils se rapprochèrent et aperçurent... Liana Harper et Kay Stevenson se roulant une pelle magistrale, la première tenant une bouteille de vodka fermement serrée dans ses mains.

- Je... Tu... Tu vois la même chose que moi ? s'exclama Sirius, complètement flippé.

- Elles sont complètement stones, lui apprit James.

- T'es sûr ? Stone, comme... Elles prennent de la drogue ?

Le décoiffé éclata de rire et tapota amicalement son ami sur l'épaule « Trop d'émotions d'un coup, mon petit Patmol ? » Sans quitter des yeux le spectacle des langues de Kay et de Liana s'entremêlant, Sirius eut un tic nerveux, l'ébauche d'un sourire - il souriait à chaque fois qu'il entendait ce surnom auquel il était si peu habitué.

- J'ai discuté avec Stevenson tout à l'heure, elle était très bizarre. Euphorique, pas provocante, ne s'occupant pas d'être sexy » Sirius tourna son regard vers son meilleur ami, surpris « Je sais, dur à imaginer, non ? J'ai vu son regard, Si'. Ses yeux étaient presque noires tellement ses pupilles étaient grosses. C'est la seule explication qui me soit venue.

- Liana aussi ?

- Aucune idée. Probable.

Après quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles Harper et Stevenson s'embrassaient toujours, le brun aux yeux gris reprit la parole « Elle est sexy quand elle embrasse quelqu'un.

- Qui ça ?

- Stevenson, bien sûr ! répondit-il, mais son ton nerveux donna des soupçons au fils Potter.

* * *

Liana soupira en se massant les tempes « Ça y'est, Steev', je commence à avoir mal à la tête » Elle se tourna vers l'adolescente de seize ans et sourit. Depuis plusieurs minutes, Kay était secouée d'un fou-rire qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à calmer. C'était pas rapport à ce qu'avait dit Lyra quelques minutes plus tôt.

Les trois filles et Lily étaient partis de la fête d'anniversaire de Black vers minuit et Stevenson et Liana avaient réussi à traîner les deux autres dans le bar de toute à l'heure. Elles avaient même réussi à leur faire goûter un join de marijuana - elles avaient bien sûr un ou deux grammes d'alcool dans le sang. Toutes les deux avaient détesté, rien de bien étonnant pour une première fois, Lily déclarant que c'était « dégueulasse », juste avant que Lyra ne dise « J'ai l'impression de manger une limace ».

Kay n'était jamais parvenue à lui demander si elle en avait déjà mangé une, car cette simple idée l'avait fait exploser de rire, et ce depuis au moins cinq longues minutes.

Toutes les quatres étaient assises dans un carré de siège du bar, il était déjà une heure du matin, elles ne tarderaient plus trop à rentrer chez les Harper. Liana remuait sa tête en rythme avec la musique entraînante, mais ses pieds lui faisaient trop mal pour danser. Elle attendit patiemment que Kay ait calmé son fou-rire puis lui proposa « Un autre verre ? »

Celle-ci acquiesça et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers le bar, demandant un verre d'hydromel. La blonde frissonna de dégoût quand les petits yeux pervers du barman la reluqua de haut en bas, et elle regarda à l'opposé, vers ses deux meilleures amies assoupies à la table qu'elle venait de quitter.

Du coin de l'oeil, Liana vit le barman remplir leur verres d'un liquide rose pâle, l'hydromel, et aussi ajouter une ou deux gouttes d'une substance blanche qui venait d'une minuscule fiole... Elle fronça les sourcils mais garda le silence.

Le sorcier d'au moins une quarantaine d'année les servit avec un clin d'oeil et un « C'est gratuit pour vous, mes poulettes », mais Liana fut encore plus écoeurée quand Kay lui répondit avec un sourire enjôleur - c'était tout Stevenson, ça, une des raisons pour laquelle elle la méprisait, quelques mois plus tôt.

- Attends, la prévint-t-elle alors qu'elle allait tremper ses lèvres dans le verre.

La sorcière de quinze ans ne répondit pas à son regard perplexe et attendit que le barman ne se dirige vers d'autres clients. Elle posa alors son verre, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au propriétaire, prit appui sur le bar, se hissa et se pencha, ventre contre la pierre froide. Elle laissa sa main vagabonder derrière le bar et attrapa enfin ce qu'elle cherchait - la petite fiole.

- Il a mis ça dans nos verres, dit-elle à son amie en la lui montrant.

Kay l'a prit, la déboucha, la porta à son nez et respira l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. « Ouais, du GHB » lui dit-elle en fixant la blonde dans les yeux.

- Balance-la.

Kay lui obéit et la jeta par terre, la fiole se brisant en plusieurs morceaux « Mais quel salop, putain ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Liana lui fit un sourire mauvais.

- Attends, tu vas voir...

Elle vérifia une nouvelle fois que le barman était assez loin, puis elle fixa l'armoire qui contenait tous les différents alcools qu'offraient la maison. Elle se concentra, se concentra, plissant les yeux sous l'effort... Et gagné ! L'amoire prit soudainement feu, qui doubla de volume au contact du rhum et des autres liqueurs.

Liana vit Kay écarquiller les yeux mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à ses questions, elle lui prit la main en lui disant « On y va, allez ! » Toutes deux se précipitèrent vers Lyra et Lily pour les réveiller, et elles dégagèrent de ce bar aux moeurs vraiment douteuses.

* * *

Tous les invités étaient partis, et la maison était enfin redevenue silencieuse, même si c'était le plus grand bordel qu'elle avait jamais connu. Lunard, Queuvder, Patmol et Cornedrue, plus connus sous le nom de Maraudeurs, s'étaient précipités en dehors de la maison pour courir, pieds nus dans l'herbe, vers la forêt qui bordait le jardin des Potter.

Sirius se stoppa soudainement et se tourna vers Remus avec un petit sourire désolé.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il. T'as réussi à-

Il fut interrompu par la claque retentissante que lui donna Lupin à l'arrière de la tête. « Bien sûr que non, espèce d'imbécile. Et j'en avais aucune envie ! » Sirius se remit aussitôt du coup et le regarda avec une moue sceptique mais amusée.

- Aucune envie, vraiment ?

Les lèvres de Remus se pinçèrent en entendant son ton plein de sous-entendus « Dégage » répliqua-t-il pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Une fois de plus, le brun lui obéit et se rua à la suite des deux autres Maraudeurs.

Tous les trois s'étaient déshabillés tout en courant et James lança « On se retrouve au lac ! ». Les trois Animagus se transformèrent pendant leur course et Remus les vit disparaître deux fois plus vite.

Lui soupira et sentit sa tête devenir lourde, il grimaça en essayant de se souvenir du nombre de verres qu'il avait bu. Contrairement aux autres, il prit son temps pour retirer ses vêtements et il garda son caleçon.

Il profita de la fraîcheur de la nuit autour de lui, du silence et de l'obscurité qui l'apaisèrent agréablement. Et, trop bourré pour se rappeler qu'il détestait cet astre, il regarda la lune, presque avec adoration, et il sentit les rayons lunaires glisser sur sa peau avec délice.

C'était un des trucs les plus étranges chez son état de loup-garou. De la même manière que les humains qui pouvaient percevoir les rayons du soleil sur eux, eux pouvaient ressentir ceux de la lune - ce qui étaient impossibles pour les humains, même les sorciers. Encore plus bizarre, les loups-garous avaient souvent peur de l'astre de la nuit, ils le détestaient. Très souvent, c'était presque avec dégoût que leur peau se hérissait sous ses rayons. Quand ils se transformaient, c'était une torture de sentir la lune sur eux. Mais quand ils étaient dans un état anormal, inconscients, camés ou ivres, tout était différent, et le lien qu'on décrivait toujours de fusionnel entre la lune et les lycanthropes devenait amoureux.

Remus soupira une dernière fois de plaisir et s'élança dans la nuit pour retrouver ses compagnons. Il courut à toute vitesse, grisé par l'alcool et son état de créature aux super-pouvoirs, sans ressentir les branches et les feuilles griffer sa peau, la terre et les pierres blesser ses pieds. S'il en avait eu le souffle, il aurait éclaté d'un rire euphorique et heureux.

Une clairière apparut devant lui, Remus arrivait à voir un lac d'une taille moyenne - ridicule par rapport à celui de Poudlard - et son eau qui brillait sous les étoiles. Il accéléra à la vue de ses amis, redevenus humains, déjà dans l'eau.

Arrivé à un mètre ou deux, il prit appui sur un grand rocher et sauta aussi haut que ses jambes le lui permettaient, agitant les bras et espérant que le lac soit assez profond pour qu'il ne s'écrase pas comme une pauvre merde.

* * *

_Désolée pour la vulgarité de la fin, mais ça m'a trop fait rire pour que je l'enlève ^^. _

(1) : La chanson est "Look at her face" de The Coral Sea. C'est pas du tout de The Crawling Souls, j'ai inventé ce nom héhé. J'ai décidé, si je voulais utiliser une chanson trop moderne d'un groupe pas encore inventé à l'époque, de changer le nom du groupe mais de garder les initiales de leur nom. Bonne idée, hein ? Mais je galère, pour les Red Hot Chili Peppers par exemple, si vous avez une idée ;)...

(2) : Clin d'oeil à la série "Dead Like Me". Pour ceux qui connaissent, quand George parle de Mason, elle fait toujours : "Mason. Ah, Mason, Mason, Mason" et j'adore ^^.

_Explication sur les phrases du début en italique (ne s'adresse qu'à ceux qui ont oublié ou n'ont pas lu "La vie n'est pas un jeu")__ : Les mots en français sont dit là par Sirius, il parle de Liana, Lyra et Lily qui se sont "incrustées" (pas du tout vu que c'est lui qui les a invité, même Lily) à son anniversaire et il dit aussi que lui et James et Peter et Remus se sont incrustés à l'anniv de Liana, Lily et Lyra (nées le même jour, 30 janvier), anniversaire décrit dans la fic "La vie n'est pas un jeu", et qui fut un désastre (Lily et Sirius se détestent, Lily a lancé un ultimatum à ses amies "Lui ou moi", les filles n'ont pas choisi leur camps pour pleins de raisons, Lily est parti furieuse et trahie, et elles étaient en froid du 30 janvier aux vacances de pâques). _

_**Prochain chapitre : Rentrée et premiers cours. Paraîtra mercredi ou jeudi.**_

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Un petit mot :) ?_

_Bises, malilite._


	3. All that you fashion

Hey tout le monde ! (Du moins, ce qui sont encore là...)

Je peux même pas vous exprimer à quel point je suis désolée, sept semaines de retard, ça craint un max, alors que j'étais bien partie en plus. Ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est d'avoir sept chapitres de retard ^^ mais c'est vraiment pas cool d'avoir mis autant de temps... Je pourrais vous donner pas mal d'excuses, la rentrée, la déprime post-rentrée, une vie sociale chargée le samedi soir (soit mon seul vrai credo pour écrire), du boulot par dessus la tête...

Y'a aussi le manque d'inspiration. Parce que ce chapitre est vraiment nul et inintéressant, limite je vous demande de pas le lire et d'attendre le prochain ^^. Je le trouve mal écrit, j'avais rien à dire, je le trouve trop centré sur la même chose comme si mes persos étaient juste des vieux obsessionnels.

Enfin, je remercie beaucoup pour leur reviews : **Jubei-Kazuki**, **LaLouisaBlack**, **Eliane62**, **Zachitoya** et **Audrey** (j'espère que ton euphorie, qui me flatte énormément, t'as fait "tenir le coup" pendant ces 7 semaines ^^ ton message m'a vraiment fait plaisir :D). Merci encore énormément et merci à tous les autres pour me lire.

Une petite chose sans importance pour vous, surtout pour moi ^^ : à l'exception du premier et du dernier chapitre, tous les titres de chapitres seront des extraits des paroles ou des titres de chansons du groupe U2 dont je suis fan.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

** Leave it behind**

**3.**** All that you fashion**

**

* * *

**

_Nouvelle rentrée, nouveau départ ? Dur à dire. J'avais l'impression que tout tombait en morceaux, que tout ce que j'avais construit, mes valeurs sûres, s'effritaient, qu'il ne restait plus rien. J'avais modelé ma vie d'une certaine manière, et tout s'était écroulé. Et puis, il y a eu cette petite lueur, cette minuscule étincelle de lumière... J'allais repartir à zéro. Comment je l'ai su ? Quand je l'ai vu. Quand j'ai revu l'exacte première image qui avait débuté ma vie d'étudiante à Poudlard, cinq ans plus tôt, j'ai senti que tout était possible. J'ai ressenti tous ces vieux souvenirs remonter à la surface, ainsi que ces nouvelles impressions que je découvrais. _

_Et plus que tout, j'ai senti une main serrer la mienne. Ma soeur._

Remus lança un _Expelliarmus_ derrière son épaule, Sirius fit de même avec un _Tarantallegra_, James renversa le chariot à friandises sans prendre la peine de s'excuser, Peter avait le souffle coupé par le rire nerveux qui ne voulait pas le quitter. Tous quatres courant à perdre haleine, le plancher branlant sous leur pas, se rattrapant aux vitres des compartiments ou des fenêtres quand le mouvement du train leur faisait perdre l'équilibre.

Potter s'engouffra dans un compartiment libre et ferma la porte avec précipitation derrière ses amis. Les joues rouges, la respiration courte, ils s'affalèrent sur les banquettes, et explosèrent aussitôt de rire.

- On est graves, gémit le Black.

- On vient de se faire défoncer par les Serpentards, renchérit son meilleur poteau.

Peter haussa les épaules en essuyant les larmes au coin de ses yeux « Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer » Remus hocha la tête, toussa bruyamment pour reprendre son souffle et frappa son poing dans sa paume.

- Heureusement, on va pouvoir se venger.

- T'as déjà une idée ?

Le loup-garou regarda Sirius comme s'il était le dernier des crétins « Je suis préfet, abruti ! Tu penses pas que ça va pouvoir nous aider ?

- Je te rappelles que les Serpentards aussi ont des préfets.

- Qui qu'ils soient, répliqua James, ils sont de toute manière moins intelligents que nous.

- Dumbledore va s'en mordre les doigts toute sa vie d'avoir nommé un Maraudeur préfet.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice « Maintenant que ça, c'est réglé » sourit Sirius « Faut qu'on commence à planifier nos petites sorties au _clair de lune_ »

Malheureusement, un bruit l'interrompit, celui du coulissement de la porte de leur compartiment. Ils se levèrent immédiatement, baguette prête, et le visage de Nicole Wheeler se décomposa quand elle vit qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui jeter toute sorte de sorts pas hyper amicaux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez !

Remus fut le premier à baisser sa baguette « On t'a prise pour quelqu'un d'autre, désolé » Il fit un sourire contrit à leur camarade de maison et d'année et s'approcha d'elle pour lui faire la bise.

- Bonnes vacances, Nikky ? lui demanda Sirius.

- Très bonnes, merci, rien de nouveau depuis ton anniversaire » Elle lui sourit d'un air rayonnant, tendant de calmer les battements de son coeur à l'approche du beau jeune homme aux yeux dorés.

- Si tu cherches tes copines, on les a pas vu encore.

- Je viens de les quitter.

- Liana était avec toi ?

- Non, répondit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils. Mais j'étais là pour dire quelque chose à la base » Son sourire s'aggrandit quand elle se tourna vers Remus « On est préfets ensemble ! Cool, non ? »

Comme à chaque fois qu'on leur rappelait que Remus 'Lunard' Lupin était préfet, depuis qu'ils étaient au courant, un rictus hilare et impatient prit place sur les lèvres des Maraudeurs, tandis que Remus semblait plus que soulagé.

- Ouf ! J'avais peur que ce soit...

- Qui donc ? le coupa Nicole, étonnée. Attention à ce que vas dire, je te rappelles que ces filles sont mes amies.

- Que ce soit Mary.

La compréhension se teint sur la peau noire de la jeune fille « Oui, bien sûr » Un tic nerveux agita sa paupière gauche, mais personne n'avait semblé s'en rendre compte.

- J'étais aussi venu te chercher, vu qu'on est censés faire une ronde dans le train maintenant.

Les sourcils de Remus se haussèrent sous le coup de la surprise « Depuis quand ? J'ai pas été prévenu ! » Nicole rit.

- Tu l'aurais été si tu t'étais pointée à la réunion qui s'est terminée y'a dix minutes.

Remus lança un regard à ses amis. Sûr, il avait préféré titillé les Serpentards.

- On peut dire que tu commences bien l'année, Rem ! rit James.

L'interpellé soupira en se levant « J'vais déjà faire cette ronde, ils vont pas me demander en plus d'être sérieux »

Nicole et lui sortirent ensembles du compartiment pendant que leurs camarades et amis leur souhaitaient bonne chance et leur conseillaient d'éviter le quartier des Serpentards. Nicole fronça les sourcils avant que sa mine ne s'éclaire « Laisse-moi deviner » Ses lèvres se pincèrent pour retenir son sourire « Vous êtes allés rendre une petite visite à Rogue ! »

Remus s'apprêta à répondre que Servilus leur avait juste beaucoup manqué, mais il tendit l'oreille quand une expression de rage se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte du compartiment devant lequel il venait de passer.

Sa camarade l'avait entendu également, et quelle chance Remus avait eu d'être en compagnie de quelqu'un aussi curieux qu'un Maraudeur... Heureusement, la porte était légèrement poussée, il leur suffisait de s'approcher pour comprendre la conversation de deux personnes en pleine dispute.

- Si tu penses que j'avais envie de venir à la base, Pris', tu t'es complètement gourrée » C'était une voix d'homme.

- Sinon, tu n'aurais pas accepter ! s'exclama avec vigueur une voix féminine tremblante. Alors n'essayes pas de mettre ça sur mon dos !

- Arrêtes, Bunt, j'ai _jamais_ dit ça, ok ?

- Cesses d'agir comme si tu l'avais dit, merde ! » La voix de femme tremblait de plus en plus, elle semblait vouloir se contenir sans y arriver. Nicole et Remus se jetèrent un regard perplexe.

- C'est des nouveaux élèves, tu penses ? chuchota la jeune fille.

- Le type a l'air d'être beaucoup plus âgé que nous...

- Des nouveaux profs alors ?

Remus ne lui répondit pas, la conversation venait de reprendre.

- Tout ce que je voulais, c'était trouver un moyen de valider ma thèse, c'est tout ! Mais Dumbledore a bien sûr oublié de me dire que vous seriez là, tous les deux...

Il était donc question d'une troisième personne, pensa Remus, tous trois avaient l'air d'avoir une histoire fortement chargée.

La femme eut un rire moqueur « Tu vas pas recommencer comme au collège, si ? Dumbledore ne peut pas _physiquement _être responsable de tout ce qui tourne mal dans ta vie, enfin !

- Ce vieux était complètement débile, il n'a jamais eu toute sa tête, cracha l'homme.

Le loup-garou sentit une vague de colère l'assaillir. Il avait du mal à avaler que cet inconnu puisse traiter aussi mal l'homme qui avait tant fait pour Remus et pour qui il avait un profond respect. « Mais pour qui il se prend ! » s'insurgea Nicole à voix basse, les sourcils froncés. Remus se tourna vers elle et sourit en détaillant son visage qui reflétait bien ce que lui-même ressentait.

- T'es bien resté un Serpentard, toi » Les deux adolescents pouvaient presque voir cette femme sans visage lever les yeux au ciel.

- Et toi une Serdaigle, répliqua-t-il, toujours à défendre les autorités et à leur trouver des bonnes raisons, parce que c'est forcément eux qui ont raison.

Le silence revint pendant un temps. Remus risqua un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, en veillant à ne pas bouger la porte d'un seul centimètre. De là où il était, il pouvait voir la jeune femme appuyée contre la fenêtre, habillée en jeans et t-shirt moldus. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les mâchoires serrés, son regard fixé sur son interlocuteur.

- Alors quoi ? reprit-elle, mais il ne répondit pas. C'est comme ça que ça va être ? » Elle aurait voulu paraître plus transparente, mais ses yeux qui commençaient à briller de larmes et ses sanglots qu'elle ravalait la trahissaient « Tout va recommencer comme au lycée ?

- Non » La voix glaciale déchira le silence qui avait accompagné cette question. Nicole aurait juré que la réponse par la négative aurait dû être une bonne nouvelle pour l'inconnue, mais celle-ci ferma les yeux avec fatalité.

- J'ai pas tout compris, là, chuchota Nicole.

- Je crois que l'ambiance entre eux était pourrie au lycée, et que le non, ben ça veut dire que ça va être soit pire soit mieux qu'à l'époque où ils étaient à Poudlard. Et vu le ton qu'il a utilisé...

L'adolescente hocha la tête, songeuse. Plus aucuns mots ne furent prononcés entre les deux adultes, le genre de silence que tous deux auraient voulu briser avec tant de mots différents. La conversation était terminée - pour le moment, bien sûr. Car ce qui se passait entre eux était loin d'être terminé, aussi bien Remus que Nicole le comprirent à cet instant.

Juste avant qu'ils ne comprennent que l'un des deux allaient sortir bientôt et qu'il fallait tout de suite qu'ils se sauvent - ils risquaient de passer un sale quart d'heure si un des deux inconnus les surprenaient, c'était certain.

* * *

Distraitement, Liana passa une main dans la chevelure blonde étalée sur ses cuisses, le regard perdu vers l'extérieur. Elle était seule avec sa jeune soeur, Valery, dans le Poudlard Express, en partance pour l'école des sorciers. Valery s'était assoupie sur la banquette, la tête reposant sur les jambes de la plus âgée.

Elle aurait bien piqué un petit somme elle aussi ; mais elle se sentait tellement obligée de veiller sur elle. Cette si petite chose, si fragile, si vulnérable, si... malade...

Elle soupira de lassitude et appuya son menton dans sa paume, son coude reposant sur le bord de la fenêtre du compartiment. Cet été avait été loin d'être facile. Ces deux mois avaient presque été cauchemardesques, si elle y réfléchissait bien. En apparence, elle avait passé un été d'enfer. Kay « Stevie » Stevenson avait presque tout le temps été là, chez elle, à la faire sombrer encore plus dans la défonce et l'éclate totale. Sans oublier les quelques moments formidables passés avec ses deux meilleures amies.

Cet été aurait dû être idéal. Car sa soeur allait entrer définitivement à Poudlard pendant cette année-là. Valery, Liana et leur père Tristan aurait dû nager dans le bonheur après cette fantastique nouvelle. Valery allait suivre une scolarité normale et se faire des amis de son âge, c'était parfait. Ou presque.

Une telle nouvelle n'est pas sans conséquences. Puisqu'il ne fallait pas oublier la raison qui a empêché à Valery de se rendre à Poudlard les trois dernières années ; qui a fait que la soeur de Liana, seulement un an plus jeune qu'elle, ne rentrait à l'école qu'en quatrième année.

Depuis sa toute petite enfance, Valery Harper était sujette à des crises de paniques fulgurantes, qui faillirent lui coûter la vie plusieurs fois. Son état s'était amélioré, puis détérioré, puis amélioré encore une fois, et ainsi de suite, au fil des années. La mort de sa mère n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation. Chaque année, la rentrée à l'école des sorciers avait été remise à l'année d'après, jusqu'à ce jour-là.

Puisque Valery s'était battue, avait fait des efforts mémorables sur elle-même, et tous les spécialistes étaient finalement d'accord pour dire qu'elle était prête pour Poudlard.

Le fait était que Valery n'était _pas_ prête, et que seule sa soeur aînée était au courant. Parce qu'elle avait trouvé deux moyens pour se contrôler, contrôler son mental et sa santé, avoir le moins de crises possibles. Le premier était la pratique intensive de la magie, afin de se remettre à niveau et de se concentrer sur une chose et une seule, faire abstraction de tout le reste, donc de ses crises et de son deuil.

La deuxième : la mutilation. Dont heureusement, elle n'avait pas abusé, mais remplacer une douleur par une autre était efficace.

Cependant, le trop plein d'émotion que la jeune fille de quatorze ans avait ressenti en apprenant cette incroyable nouvelle avait été fatal, trop conséquent. Panique, angoisse, bonheur, regrets, tristesse, tout s'était emmêlé. Et la mutilation avait un avantage sur la magie : c'était plus rapide, presque instantané. En deux mois, Valery s'était plus entaillée les bras avec un cutter que pendant le reste de l'année. Elle avait même innové : brûlure de cigarette, sauter pieds joints sur des débris de verre... L'imagination ne lui manquait pas.

Pour dire, on avait jamais vu Valery en petite tenue appropriée pour l'été de toutes ces vacances. Liana avait failli faire une crise cardiaque quand, sans le faire exprès, elle était entrée dans la salle de bain au moment où sa soeur se changer.

Ça avait été comme si le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. Elle avait d'abord cru à un horrible accident qu'on lui aurait caché, puis à quelqu'un qui lui avait fait du mal, mais la vérité l'avait achevée. Voir sa soeur se faire autant de mal l'avait d'ailleurs rendu si faible psychologiquement - l'herbe n'aidant pas, bien sûr - que Valery avait réussi à la persuader de garder son secret.

Selon la plus jeune des filles Harper, tout irait mieux à Poudlard. C'était seulement le fait d'y aller qui la mettait dans cet état-là, parce qu'elle attendait ça depuis _si longtemps_ - et c'était vrai. D'après Valery, tout finirait à Poudlard. Liana l'avait bêtement cru.

Il n'y avait pas eu que la mutilation, bien évidemment. Une tuile n'arrive jamais seule, _of course_. Les crises étaient revenues, en masse. Il ne s'agissait pas des crises les plus intenses que Valery n'avait jamais connu, et leur nombre avait déjà été plus élevé dans le passé ; mais cette fois-là, Liana avait promis de garder ce secret-ci également. Quand sa soeur avait une crise, il n'y avait qu'elle pour la soigner et pour la calmer, et elle ne devait le dire à personne.

Pourquoi Valery avait-elle tant insisté pour que rien ne soit révélé à quiconque ? Elle craignait que, si son père ou ses médecins n'apprennaient ses tendances masochistes et le retour de sa maladie - même si elle n'était jamais vraiment partie -, qu'elle ne puisse plus aller à Poudlard. Et son admission dans cette école était presque devenue son unique raison de vivre.

Contrairement aux apparences, l'été de Liana avait été monstrueux ; elle n'avait jamais été aussi inquiète pour sa soeur, et elle avait dû le gérer seule. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se réjouir de son retour à Poudlard, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur d'y aller.

Elle avait tout raconté à Mary, Mei et Nicole, ses seules amies et compagnes de dortoir qui n'étaient pas au courant pour les crises de Valery, et celles-ci avaient promis de l'aider autant qu'elles le pouvaient. L'infirmière Pomfresh, le directeur et tous les autres professeurs allaient également faire tout leur possible pour que tout se passe au mieux.

Et elle serait là. Liana serait là. Elle serait _toujours_ là. Elle veillerait sur elle.

Pourtant... Poudlard signifiait beaucoup d'élèves, de Serpentards, de gens cruels qui ne s'empêcheraient pas de rabaisser une sang-mêlé ; de professeurs sévères et exigeants ; d'énormément de devoirs, de pression, et un niveau élevé.

Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le visage étonnament paisible de la jeune fille. Même si ce n'était qu'un leurre, elle avait pris bon nombre de calmants juste avant de prendre le train, mais Liana voulait y croire. Elle voulait croire aux apparence. Elle voulait croire aux bêtises que Valery lui avaient raconté, « Tout ira parfaitement bien une fois à Poudlard ».

Liana serra les dents et ravala ses larmes, caressant avec une tendresse destructrice la joue tant aimée. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment une simple vue pouvait-elle changer autant la perspective de certains ? Comment ce spectacle majestueux pouvait-il donner autant d'espoir ? Comment cette scène digne d'une carte postale pouvait-elle vous ramener cinq ans en arrière ?

Avec délice, Liana dévorait Poudlars des yeux. Vu que ce n'était que la première année de Valery à Poudlard, et que chaque première année devait avoir le droit au moins une fois dans sa vie à ce tableau superbe, Hagrid avait autorisé les deux soeurs à se rendre jusqu'à l'école en barque, parmi les autres premières années.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire à part... _wow_. On ne se lassait pas d'un tel enchantement. Ça éblouissait toujours autant la première fois. Liana se promit, au moins une fois avant de quitter Poudlard pour toujours, de passer une journée entière sur une barque, au milieu du lac, à contempler le château.

Cet immense château, ressemblant à une forteresse, entouré de montagnes et perché sur le sommet de l'une d'entre elles. La Forêt interdite, gigantesque, un parc qui devait être gigantesque encerclait Poudlard et bordait la rive du lac. Rien que ça, c'était impressionnant.

La réelle beauté de l'endroit, c'était ces nombreuses tours pointues ; ces pierres noires et lisses, parsemées ici et là de lierre ; les lumières des fenêtres du château qui le faisait étinceler. Le plus mystérieux et le plus fantastique était ces même petites lumières qui se mélangeaient aux millers d'étoiles perlant le ciel noir. Et la lumière de la lune qui auréolait doucement ce véritable palais de magie et de beauté.

Epoustoufflée, émerveillée, Liana avait oublier son été désastreux. Elle ne se rappelait que de son premier jour à elle. De la première fois qu'elle avait assisté à ça. Elle se revoyait, assise dans une barque, une dizaine de centimètres et plusieurs tailles de soutien-gorge en moins. Elle se revoyait, riant aux pitreries de James et Sirius. Elle revoyait Lyse Edgecombe, que son jumeau avait poussé, qui était tombée dans le lac, que Hagrid avait dû repêcher.

Tous ses anciens sentiments étaient remontés à la surface, elle était redevenue la Liana de l'époque. Jeune, insouciante, pas encore orpheline, pas encore consciente du bonheur que sa venue à Poudlard allait lui procuré, pas encore consciente du mal que le monde extérieur allait lui faire. Espérant avec enthousiasme que sa jeune soeur allait la rejoindre un an plus tard.

À cette excitation vieille de cinq ans se mêla l'espoir que « Tout irait parfaitement bien ». Cette vision enchanteresse l'avait regonflée à bloc. C'était « l'effet Poudlard », sans rire.

_Et plus que tout, j'ai senti une main serrer la mienne. Ma soeur._

Elle serra avec force cette main, plongea son regard confiant, souriant, rassurant dans celui si semblable à celui de Tristan et si différent de celui de Susan. Leurs deux parents seraient fiers d'elle, d'_elles_.

* * *

La table des Gryffondors applaudit avec force et hurlement Valery Harper lorsqu'elle s'assit à leur table. Quand sa soeur prit place à ses côtés, Liana passa un bras autour de son cou, la colla à elle et lui embrassa la tempe avec bonheur. Qui mériterait mieux d'être acceptée dans cette maison qu'elle, honnêtement ?

Remus n'avait prêté aucune attention à cette touchante scène entre soeurs, pas plus qu'au reste de la Répartition. Il avait passé la demi-heure à essayer de communiquer par signes avec Dylan, sa petite-amie, s'amusant de ses mimiques d'incompréhension, et aussi à observer deux personnes assises à la table des Professeurs, échangeant en même temps des suppositions sur leur présence avec Nicole Wheeler.

Vous l'avez deviné, ces deux personnes étaient l'homme et la femme que nos deux Gryffondors avaient espionnés dans le train. La femme ne s'occupait pas du tout de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle ; elle avait le regard baissé son son assiette vide, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la mine songeuse et renfermée. Parfois ses traits se convulsaient nerveusement, signe de réflexion intense.

Au contraire, l'homme était très attentif à la Répartition. Un micro-sourire allait et venait sur ses lèvres à chaque fois que le nom d'une des quatres maisons sortaient de la bouche du Choixpeau, il applaudissait à tout rompre quand un élève était réparti à Serpentard - son ancienne maison, semblait-il - et il dévorait des yeux la Grande Salle.

Les deux inconnus n'étaient pas côte à côte, presque placés aux deux extrémités des tables. Aucun des deux ne jetaient de coup d'oeil à l'autre. On aurait pu les prendre pour deux nouveaux professeurs normaux, sans aucune histoire commune qui les liaient.

À priori, ils étaient bien des nouveaux professeurs. Le plus curieux étaient qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls, car Brûlopot, Chourave et Mercer, prof de divination, étaient tous trois absents, et il manquait leur professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal annuel. On distinguait une autre nouvelle tête parmi les anciens, un homme, qui paraissait encore plus jeune que les deux autres inconnus ; une place à la gauche de MacGonagall était également vide.

Les interrogations de Remus furent remplacées par d'autres, car aussitôt, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas. Une personne apparut : grande, longiline, vêtue d'une longue cape noire dont la capuche recouvrait la plus grande totalité de son visage. Il ressemblait pour certains à un Détraqueur, et pour d'autres, à la Grande Faucheuse, l'image moldue de la Mort.

Comme dans un vieux film d'horreur, alors que tous retenaient leur souffle dans l'attente, lentement, l'inconnu baissa sa capuche, révélant un visage d'une décevante normalité bien que très séduisant. C'était un homme, aux traits fins et réguliers, inexpressifs, et aux grands yeux bleus pâles sans émotions. Alors qu'il reprenait un pas ni trop rapide ni trop lent, son regard se fixait sur la table des professeurs vers laquelle il se dirigeait.

Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux se posèrent sur tel et tel professeur, une lueur s'anima dans ses prunelles et un mince sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Mais il répondit par un sourire franc et sincère à celui du Directeur, qui s'était levé pour l'accueillir, les bras grands ouverts.

- Bon retour parmi nous, Mr Goldblum » C'était comme un signal pour le reste de la Grande Salle. Les murmures explosèrent tout à coup, la plupart des élèves remarquèrent la composition inhabituelle de la table des profs et s'interrogèrent sur la venue du visiteur.

- C'est quoi cette invasion ? demanda James en se penchant vers Remus, qui réprima un rire devant l'expression.

Invasion était peut-être un peu fort...

Le dénommé Goldblum serra la main du Directeur et prit place à la gauche de Minerva McGonagall « Si personne n'y voit d'inconvénients, nous allons terminer la Cérémonie de Répartition » Dumbledore eut un sourire bienveillant adressé à ses élèves « Vous trouverez réponses à vos questions ensuite »

James haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas vraiment dans l'humeur « Résolvons les mystères ! » aujourd'hui. Son regard croisa un éclat vert émeraude et il fit un micro-sourire à Lily Evans. Il avait l'impression qu'elle l'observait depuis un moment déjà, mais elle détourna aussitôt les yeux, et James se demanda pourquoi. Il suivit son regard et croisa celui aussi noir que l'onyx de son ennemi de toujours.

Pourquoi Lily passait-elle de lui à Severus Rogue ? Pourquoi paraissait-elle si tendue tandis qu'elle semblait discuter par la pensée avec son meilleur ami d'enfance ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas adressé la parole de la journée alors qu'il avait passé au moins une heure dans son compartiment à discuter avec Mei Ming Yue Zhao ?

- Bonsoir à tous, s'exclama la voix toujours aussi mieilleuse d'Albus Dumbledore, souriant à l'assemblée. Bon retour aux anciens et bienvenue aux nouveaux. Tout en vous souhaitant une excellente année, je me permets de vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs.

Les quatres personnes concernées se levèrent pour se rassoir dès que leurs noms furent prononcés « Professeur Prisca Bunt qui enseignera la Botanique. Professeur Lyndon Lovitz qui se chargera des cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal » Il s'agissait des deux inconnus du train « Professeur Alan Bentley, Divination » Celui qui paraissait plus jeune que les autres « et Professeur Jon Goldblum, Soins aux Créatures Magiques » aussi connu comme l'homme mystérieux à la capuche.

- Pour ceux qui s'inquièteraient du destin des professeurs Chourave, Mercer et Brûlopot, continua-t-il, c'est une chance qui leur a été accordée. Le Ministère a choisi de financer leurs projets de thèses qui n'évoluaient plus depuis des années et les ont envoyés dans différents pays pour éventuellement les terminer. Ils seront de retour l'année prochaine, et vous devrez dire au revoir à vos qua- » Il se reprit juste à temps « trois nouveaux professeurs »

Il adressa un sourire joyeux à Lovitz, sourire que toute autre personne aurait rendu crispé. Bien que la théorie de la malédiction du poste de professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal ne soit resté qu'une théorie, elle semblait réelle - mais Dumbledore, pour Merlin savait quelle raison, ou peut-être simplement pour continuer à trouver des candidats pour enseigner cette matière, n'avait jamais considéré cette malédiction comme vraie devant ses élèves.

- Je vous rappelle que la Forêt Interdite est interdite d'accès aux étudiants, de jour comme de nuit, et qu'il est également interdit de ramener dans l'enceinte de l'école les objets ensorcelés indiqués sur la liste que vous pouvez consulter dans le bureau de Mr Rusard. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon appétit !

Sirius haussa les sourcils de surprise en se tournant vers ses amis maraudeurs « C'est tout ? » s'exclama-t-il.

- T'as raison, y'a quelque chose qui cloche, fit songeusement James. Pas de phrases bidons, pas d'exclamations surréalistes.

- Pas de publicités pour des bonbons ou de conseils philosophiques... renchérit Peter, cependant plus intéressé par ce qui se passait dans son assiette.

- Pub pour des bonbons ? demanda Sirius.

Peter releva brusquement la tête vers lui « Tu vas pas me dire que t'as oublié ! C'était magistral, Patmol, enfin ! » Ledit Patmol était toujours aussi perdu « Il a dit un truc comme quoi les bonbons au citron pouvait supprimer les pensées déprimantes aussi rapidement qu'un sortilège, avec un petit pas de danse, là...

Sirius cherchait dans sa mémoire, les yeux portés vers le plafond, puis partit dans un grand fou rire, auquel Peter se joignit très vite.

- Qu'à voulu dire Dumbledore par « Bon retour parmi nous, Mr Goldblum », se demanda pensivement Remus, la bouche encore pleine de pommes de terres.

- Ah non ! » L'exclamation quasi furieuse de James fit se retourner bon nombre d'élèves parmi eux « Tu vas pas recommencer, Rem' ! Tu t'es posé des questions sur eux toute l'après-midi.

- Goldblum a sans doute été élève à Poudlard avant, comme nous, répondit Nicole Wheeler comme si son camarade n'avait interrompu personne. On a bien entendu dire que Bunt et le gars, là, le prof de Défenses-

- Lovitz.

- Merci Peter. Ils étaient tous les deux à Poudlard avant, donc bon, voilà quoi. Peut-être que lui aussi.

Remus plongea ses yeux dorés dans le regard marron foncé de la jeune fille à la peau noire. Cette dernière frissonna sous l'intensité de son regard, regard qui allait la hanter pendant les quatres prochaines heures.

* * *

_Merlin que ce chapitre était nul... Enfin, je vous promets que le prochain sera mieux, je suis beaucoup plus inspirée ^^ c'est le_ _genre de choses que j'aime beaucoup écrire mwhinhinhin._

_J'espère que vous trouverez la force de me laisser un pitit commentaire :D..._

**Prochain chapitre : Lyra qui se paye la tête d'un nouveau, James dont les yeux sortent de leurs orbites, une OC qui réapparaît, sortie à Pré-au-Lard des Maraudeurs.**

_A bientôt ! Bises_

_malilite_


	4. A man and a woman

Hey !

Désolée, j'ai encore quelque jours de retard, mais je progresse vous trouvez pas ? Sinon j'espèr que tout roule pour vous, que vous passez de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont. Pour moi ça peut aller, normal quoi...

Ce chapitre, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup :D. Beaucoup mieux que celui d"avant, beaucoup plus long aussi. Et puis, il se passe des trucs de ouf héhé vous allez halluciner, enfin je plaisante. Disons que ça parle un peu trop de manque de confiance (c'était pas vraiment ça le thème à la base), et d'un gros pétage de câble. Le truc bien est que ce chapitre m'a hyper motivé donc ce soir je commence le chapitre d'après, et je croise les doigts pour que vous l'ayez samedi soir ! Elle est pas belle la vie ?

Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews : **Jubei-Kazuki**, **Eliane62**, **Zachitoya**, **LaLouisaBlack** et **Audrey** (l'intrigue des professeurs n'est pas non plus très 'wow Oh My God' mais c'est marrant ^^ j'aime bien ton idée de voyage dans le temps, ça se voit que y'en a eu beaucoup dans les autres fics dis donc ! C'est bien de voir des problèmes partout ! Du coup soit tu te rapproches vraiment de la réalité et les auteurs sont super fiers, soit t'es encore plus surprise et on reste super fiers lol). J'apprécie beaucoup le fait que pas mal d'entre vous m'ait rassuré sur mon chapitre d'avant :P c'est très gentil de votre part. Et merci aux autres de me lire ! J'encourage vraiment à laisser d'autres commentaires, ça motive vraiment et ça peut carrément donner des idées ou améliorer l'écriture et tout quoi !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR, le titre de ce chapitre est le titre d'une chanson de... U2 quelle surprise !

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

** Leave it behind**

**4.**** A man and a woman**

**

* * *

**

Nicole prit Lyra par le bras et la fit traverser la Grande Salle vers la table de leur maison « On peut s'assoir ? » Sans attendre la réponse, elles s'assirent de chaque côté de Valery, qui se tourna vers elles. Son visage se fendit du plus énorme sourire que Lyra ne lui avait jamais vu, heureuse de finalement voir des visages familiers.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Valery.

Une pensée passa dans l'esprit, encore brumeux du matin de Lyra : que la petite soeur de sa meilleure amie semblait presque normale à ce moment-là. Pensée qu'elle devait tout de suite oublier, parce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment aider les gens à se sentir mieux et normaux si on ne les considère justement pas comme normaux.

- Où est Liana ? lui demanda aussitôt la plus jeune.

Lyra jeta un rapide regard à Nicole en quête d'aide, mais celle-ci n'avait même pas touché à la nourriture et se contentait d'examiner le reste de la salle, cherchant quelqu'un avec application.

- Hum, commença Lyra en avalant ses premières céréales, elle est allée voir Stevenson, je crois...

- Kay ? Pourquoi ?

La brune la regarda pensivement, elle et ses yeux bleus de poupée écarquillés sous la surprise. Si ravagée mais encore si innocente. Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Valery le supporterait mal si elle savait. Lily avait d'ailleurs utilisé ça une fois comme moyen de pression, en traitant leur amie d'irresponsable - et en se conduisant elle-même comme une pauvre idiote insensible. _« À ton avis »_ avait-elle dit _« elle va le prendre comment quand elle saura que toi, intentionnellement, tu te fais autant de mal qu'elle n'en subit à cause de ses crises ? »_

- Il est là ! s'exclama Nicole, venant clairement en aide à Lyra.

Les deux autres Gryffondors se tournèrent aussitôt vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle et aperçurent Kyle Gallagher. Lyra sourit « Tu veux aller dire bonjour à ton n'amoureux ?

- Tu sors avec lui ? demanda la jeune Harper.

- Non, je veux rompre.

Lyra haussa un sourcil « Je rêve, tu veux ruiner son premier jour dès le début ? D'où les boucles d'oreille et le maquillage à 8h du mat' ? » Nicole leva les yeux en l'air et défia son amie du regard.

- Notre premier cours est avec les Poufsouffles et y'a un mec très mignon qui m'a fait de l'oeil dans le train, donc faut que je me sépare de Kyle avant de le draguer lui.

Lyra voulut éclater de rire en entendant cette voix lassée qui clamait l'évidence. La jolie jeune fille à la peau noire se leva et s'approcha vers Gallagher.

- Elle est tout le temps comme ça ?

- Oh, sourit la cinquième année, c'est une professionnelle.

Valery la regarda d'un air choqué. Quand Lyra comprit le malentendu, elle rit pour de bon cette fois « Pas _ce_ genre de professionnalisme » Elle reprit son calme et jeta un coup d'oeil à son emploi du temps « Elle aime bien sortir avec beaucoup de garçons, mais c'est quelqu'un de très bien, tu sais »

Elle hocha la tête, convaincue. Toutes deux observèrent Nicole et Kyle discuter moins de trente secondes, puis il l'a prit brièvement dans ses bras, lui sourit et alla manger. Nicole fit un grand signe de la main à son amie et sortit de la Grande Salle.

- Wow, c'est aussi simple que ça ?

Lyra pensait ne pas avoir beaucoup plus d'expérience que Valery avec les garçons, mais elle avait été témoin, malgré elle ou pas, de pas mal de ruptures et se tenait au courant des potins, comme n'importe qui dans n'importe quel collège.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle, mais je te dis, elle a un don, en quelque sorte.

Valery acquiesça de nouveau et Lyra se remit à l'observer. Elle repensa à tout ce que Liana leur avait confié la veille. Cet été qui avait été si dur pour elle, à s'inquièter 24h/24 pour sa petite soeur tout en devant faire semblant que tout allait bien devant ses meilleures amies et... bien, Stevenson.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand elle le mit le doigt sur quelque chose. Cette manie de tout avouer une fois que tout était fini... D'où ça venait ? La même chose était arrivée avec Lily, l'année dernière. Elle avait couché avec son premier amant pendant une semaine et avait attendu le retour à Poudlard pour tout avouer à Lyra et Liana, bien que ses deux meilleures amies avaient passé cette semaine dans la même maison qu'elle.

Liana avait passé deux mois horribles et ne leur avait rien raconté de ses sentiments jusqu'à hier au soir, et Lyra et Lily étaient présentes chez elle pendant au moins un mois. Dans les deux cas, Lily et Liana auraient pu se confier à leurs deux meilleures amies. Pourquoi ce manque de confiance soudain ?

- Lyra ? » Celle-ci se força à sortir de ses pensées « Tu sais alors pourquoi Liana est avec Kay ?

La brune fit semblant de garder un air détaché et haussa les épaules « J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi elles sont amies » mais ne put rien dire de plus.

Lyra décida de passer un peu de temps avec Valery avant le début de ses cours. Liana était toujours absente, Lily, Mei et Mary étaient en Arithmancie, Nicole était certainement en train de se repoudre le nez une dernière fois. Elle l'accompagna à sa classe et lui parla des sorties à Pré-Au-Lard pendant le trajet.

- Il faut qu'on te présente Jim, aussi.

- Celui qui tient un resto-bar ?

- Piano-bar, corrigea-t-elle, c'est un gars très sympa, tu verras. Il l'est même avec Nicole alors qu'elle se sent très mal à l'aise avec lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle l'a draguée en troisième année mais il a repoussé ses avances, bien sûr, vu qu'il devait déjà avoir 16 ou 17 ans.

Valery éclata de rire et ne sembla pas remarquer qu'elle était arrivée juste devant la salle de Métamorphose. Lyra l'a rattrapa par le bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Hey, c'est ici que je te laisse, Val'. Tout va bien se passer, rajouta-t-elle devant son appréhension visible.

Elle lui fit un maigre sourire et entra dans la salle.

- J'ignorais que vous aviez redoublé, Miss Carlson » Lyra sursauta devant l'interruption de McGonagall. Cette femme était intimidante, c'était sûr, même si cela faisait quatre ans que Lyra la connaissait. L'adolescente n'osa même pas la regarder dans les yeux et préféra partir en marmonnant au professeur une phrase qu'elle même ne comprit pas.

Commencer l'année par McGo n'allait pas être la chose la plus facile pour Valery, pensa Lyra avec un petit rire. Elle marcha jusqu'à sa salle de Défenses, perdue dans le monde de ses pensées. Elle se posait des questions sur le nouveau prof, Lovitz, qui avait l'air tellement coincé, c'en était impressionnant. Tellement que ça se voyait dès la première impression. Et pourtant, il était jeune, il avait moins de dix ans de plus qu'elle - mais l'air sur son visage à la Répartition lui avait vraiment fait penser à McGonagall, justement.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage, parce qu'elle allait, encore une fois, se charger d'annoncer à son nouveau prof la fameuse malédiction. Comment allait-elle s'y prendre ?

Un bras autour de ses épaules coupa court à ses réflexions, et Lyra éclata de rire.

- Quoi ? » s'étonna Lily, ce qui était légitime vu qu'à part poser son bras, elle n'avait rien fait de spécial « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, c'est juste que t'es là.

Lily rit doucement à son tour avant de prendre une mine sérieuse « C'est quoi ton problème ? » sérieuse et fâchée « Tu veux te battre, hein ? Hein ? » mais faussement sérieuse, et le rire de Lyra redoubla quand son amie mima des coups de poings qu'elle lui administrerait dans le ventre.

- Evans ! EVANS ! s'écriait quelqu'un.

Lily fit celle qui n'entendait pas et pressa le pas, forçant Lyra à faire de même. « Tu sais que Potter t'appelle, là ? » La concernée haussa les épaules et retira son bras des épaules de Lyra alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle du professeur Lyndon Lovitz.

Lyra ne posa pas plus de questions. De toute manière, pour respecter la nouvelle tendance, Lily ne lui en parlerait que quand cette histoire serait finie. Elle rejoint Liana qui discutait avec animation avec Mei.

Le prof entra. Dès son premier pas, on pouvait tout de suite deviner qu'il n'était clairement _pas_ dans son élèment. Lyra était certaine qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir, où se situer, et tout, et tout. Et puis, il paraissait tellement coincé !

- Tu crois qu'il faisait de la vie de ses propres profs un enfer et qu'il crève de trouille qu'on lui fasse la même chose ? murmura-t-elle à Lily, qui sourit tout en préparant sa plume.

Lyndon Lovitz se présenta pour autant d'une voix forte et claire, sans tremblements, en fixant chacun des étudiants dans les yeux. Aucune once d'hésitation ou de crainte, que de la détermination.

- Tu lis pas aussi bien dans les pensées que tu crois, glissa la rouquine à la brunette, qui lui planta son coude dans les côtes. Genre t'es vexée pour si peu ! ajouta Lily en riant.

La voix de Lovitz monta d'un cran et il darda sur eux un regard d'avertissement « Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas »

Justement, Lyra se leva, se racla la gorge, et tout le monde se tourna vers elle - les élèves, impatients de voir le spectacle commencer, et le professeur, perplexe.

- Avez-vous une question, Miss ? » Il n'avait pas envie d'y répondre, ce qui arrangeait assez l'élève.

- Juste une remarque » Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ce genre de sourire qu'elle n'adressait jamais à un prof parce qu'elle n'était pas du genre insolente ; mais elle avait l'impression d'être une différente personne le jour de la rentrée, pendant ces cinq minutes annuelles où elle faisait son petit show pendant le cours de Défenses « Une remarque pour être sûre que vous avez les _corones_ pour rester »

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda-t-il, la curiosité le titillant malgré lui.

Toujours debout, Lyra se pencha en appuyant ses mains sur son bureau, son expression de plus en plus mystérieuse « D'une histoire concernant votre poste. Celui du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il est maudit, Monsieur.

- C'est ridicule.

- Et pourtant, depuis 1966, jamais un professeur n'a enseigné cette matière plus d'un an. À cause d'une malédiction, appuya-t-elle.

Son ton avait été plutôt sombre et avait laissait tombé un silence de plomb sur la salle. « Qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que ce n'est pas une blague que vous racontez à tous les enseignants chaque année ? »

Lyra voulut rire mais ne souhaitait pas non plus paraître trop insolente. Elle se contenta de se rassoir et de pencher la tête sur le côté en prenant une expression condescendante, un sourire amusé presque moqueur.

- C'est bien un truc que je raconte aux enseignants chaque année » Quelques élèves rirent en souvenir du bon vieux temps « Mais c'est loin d'être une blague. J'en ai même effrayé un, non ? »

Elle coupa le contact visuel pour regarder ses camarades, comme pour leur demander leur avis « Pas la peine de vous décrire la tête de Mrs Patterson quand j'avais terminé de raconter ma _blague_, comme vous dites »

C'était certain maintenant, ce type n'avait jamais enseigné auparavant et Lyra l'intriguait, sinon il l'aurait renvoyé du cours une bonne fois pour toute après une phrase de ce genre.

- Mais la chose est, Monsieur, continua-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien, que je fais ça chaque année. Ça veut bien dire que chaque année, le prof change. Et vu ce qui leur arrive pour les empêcher de revenir l'année d'après, moi, j'appelle ça une malédiction.

- Quel genre de chose, Miss... ?

- Carlson » Son sourire disparut et elle se pencha en avant sur sa table, comme elle l'aurait fait si elle avait été assise de l'autre côté du bureau de Lovitz auquel il s'était attablé.

Elle avait l'impression de donner une interview et de répondre à une question du genre « De combien sera selon vous l'augmentation des taxes sorcières cette année ? ». _Que du théâtre, tout ça, une simple mise en scène_, pensa-t-elle_ Et les gens aiment ça parce qu'on se fait chier en cours. Merlin, l'année prochaine, faut que ce soit les Maraudeurs qui s'en occupe, ça serait encore plus drôle. _« Le prof que nous avions eu en première année a eu un accident. Des étudiants avaient eu la super idée de faire participer Peeves à leur combine sur je-sais-plus-quoi-

- Transport de pétards interdits depuis Pré-Au-Lard, reprit Lyse Edgecombe à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Merci Lyse » Elle lui adressa un signe de tête, alors que d'habitude, elle détestait cette fille « Le prof s'en est tiré avec les deux jambes et un bras paralysés.

Le masque impassible du prof s'effrita complètement devant la surprise « Vous vous foutez de moi » Okay, avait-il oublié qu'il était devant une classe entière d'élève dont il était sensé être le professeur ? « J'étais encore là y'a cinq ans et rien de tel n'est jamais arrivé.

Lyra ne prête pas attention à ses paroles « L'année d'après, notre deuxième prof a été renvoyé pour traffic de drogue. Il avait été influencé par des septième années à la base » Elle se réjouissait de la mine décomposée du prof.

- À ce qu'on sait, reprit Sirius Black, ce même prof serait toujours en désintox à présent.

- Notre troisième prof a décidé de ne pas revenir après que sa femme ait été tuée pendant l'attentat de l'Orphelinat en juin 1970 » Lyra garda le silence ensuite, ce qui surprit son désormais cinquième prof de Défenses.

- Vous n'avez pas eu de professeur l'année dernière, c'est ça ?

- Si » Lyra soupira et fixa l'homme d'un air impassible « Deux semaines avant la rentrée, Gloria Patterson a aperçu, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, la Marque des Ténèbres qui flottait au-dessus d'une des maisons voisines de la sienne. Elle a eu une crise cardiaque et en est morte.

Lovitz perdit son air totalement dépassé et ferma son visage, comme l'avait fait son élève « C'est vrai, j'étais au courant de ça, bien sûr »

Les deux individus s'affrontèrent du regard encore quelques instants avant qu'il ne reprenne, avec le même ton et la même voix qu'il avait avant que Lyra ne raconte tous ces « incidents ».

- C'est ridicule.

- Vous voulez les contacter, peut-être ? ironisa l'élève.

- Et c'est parce qu'ils auraient fait l'erreur de devenir professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard que toutes ces tuiles leur seraient arrivées ? » Lovitz leva les yeux au ciel, pas du tout convaincu par ça même s'il avait été clairement choqué par ce qu'il prenait pour des coïncidences « C'est ça qui est ridicule, Miss Carson.

- Carlson, corrigea-t-elle machinalement. Et je n'ai jamais dit que ça avait été une erreur que d'avoir occupé ce poste. Ils ont la chance de nous avoir comme élèves, après tout.

Pratiquement toute la classe éclata de rire « Avouez quand même que c'est assez perturbant, comme révélations, non ?

- De là à parler de malédiction, je n'irais pas aussi loin, répliqua Lovitz, un sourcil perplexe haussé. Peut-on commencer le cours maintenant ou vous allez bientôt m'annoncer que le Baron Sanglant va entrer en hurlant dans la salle en portant une hâche fantôme et réussir quand même à me couper la tête ?

- Je serais vous, je me méfierais du Baron Sanglant, à présent » Lyra sourit avec chaleur cette fois, car ce prof semblait avoir une répartie qui lui plaisait bien « Peut-être qu'il vous écoute et que vous lui avez donné des idées.

Lovitz ne répondit pas et se tourna pour écrire le titre de la leçon sur le tableau à l'aide de sa baguette « Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, Miss Carlson. Vous aurez une retenue »

* * *

Argh, James était vraiment, vraiment énervé. Ses amis étaient juste introuvables ! Il les cherchait depuis des heures, et aucun signe d'eux. Allons bon, il était parti une petite demi-heure, et ils étaient sensés se retrouver au deuxième étage de la Tour Nord, mais non, pas de traces des Maraudeurs. Potter était alors retourné voir dans la Tour des Gryffondors, la Grande Salle, les cuisines... Il n'avait pas encore essayé la bibliothèque, mais il était si désespéré à cette heure-là qu'il pourrait essayé n'importe où.

James n'était pas exactement du genre à être dépendant de ses amis. Pourtant, là, il avait besoin d'eux et plus précisément de leur tempérament de Maraudeur. Vous voyez, il y avait cette fille... C'était avec elle qu'il avait rendez-vous, juste avant de retrouver Sirius, Peter et Remus dans la Tour Nord.

Tisha Barton était le genre de fille qui - disons que James avait fait, l'année dernière, l'_erreur_ d'accepter de sortir avec elle à Pré-Au-Lard. Au final, il avait annulé le rencard, mais cette fille était folle et elle s'était faite des idées. En réalité, depuis ce jour maudit, Tisha se clamait folle de lui, était persuadé que son amour passionnel était réciproque, et ne le laissait pas tranquille.

Ne vous détrompez pas, James aimait être désiré par les filles. En fait, il avait même son petit succès de ce côté-là. Il était vrai qu'il plaisait aux filles souvent pour des raisons superficielles, vu qu'il était à la fois un héritier d'une riche et influente famille sang-pur, un Maraudeur et un joueur doué au Quidditch. Souvent, les filles ne voyaient en lui que de l'argent, des relations hautes-placées, un blageur et un rebelle qu'on ne pouvait prendre au sérieux, ou un sportif populaire.

Il y avait quand même quelques filles qui l'aimaient bien pour ce qu'il était, même s'il n'était pas aussi étonnamment beau que Sirius, aussi mystérieux que Remus, aussi gentil et adorable que pouvait l'être Peter. Puis, il y avait _cette_ fille là, qui pensait l'aimait pour tout ce qu'il était, qui pensait connaître chaque facette de lui, qui l'aimait « malgré ses défauts », qui le prenait pour un Dieu vivant.

Tisha lui avait demandé - l'avait supplié - d'accepter de venir lui parler, en ce mercredi de mi-septembre. James aurait refusé, habituellement, mais il avait été habité par le fol espoir de pouvoir régler les choses une bonne fois pour toute, de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être avec elle, et donc il y était allé.

Sauf que cette fille était _bouchée_, qu'elle n'avait pas cessé d'être folle. Ce qui faisait que James cherchait ses meilleurs amis parce que lui-même était désespéré. Il avait ce désir incontrôlable de se venger pour les durs moments que Barton lui avait fait vivre. Il avait envie de la faire souffrir comme il avait pu faire souffrir Servilus - enfin, quand même pas, il n'était pas si sadique.

Et peut-être, _peut-être_, comprendrait-elle, vu qu'il allait être à l'origine de ses souffrances futures, qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'elle ne le pensait - et ça serait déjà un bon début. Pour l'instant, il devait juste trouvé Sir-

Oh. _Oh_. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Ouvrir la porte d'une salle de classe désaffectée et découvrir un couple en plein bécot. C'était... surprenant. Et c'était carrément pour ça qu'il restait planté là sans chercher à partir et à refermer la porte, parce qu'il était surpris, choqué, et pas du tout parce qu'il trouvait que cette scène avait un petit côté... excitant. Surtout la fille, en fait.

Elle était assise sur une table, les jambes écartées, le type planté entre elles, et qui aurait sûrement voulu désartibuler ces jambes tellement il voulait être encore plus proche de cette fille. Elle avait un bras autour de sa taille, son autre main s'accrochant à son épaule, s'accrochant si fort, comme si elle risquait de tomber si elle la lâchait. Le jeune homme tenait son visage en coupe, les doigts enfouis si profondément dans ses cheveux roux foncés qu'ils étaient aussi en pétard que ceux de James.

Ils se dévoraient la bouche avec voracité, et ça n'aurait clairement pas étonné Potter s'ils ressortaient de ce baiser la bouche en sang. Il pouvait deviner le ballet, la lutte, qu'entreprenaient leur langue - bien qu'il n'ait expérimenté ce genre de baiser que dans ses fantasmes les plus fous - et un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, insinuant une douce chaleur dans son estomac.

Les deux tourteraux se décalèrent légèrement, de telle manière que le « voyeur » pouvait maintenant apercevoir un peu leur profil tout en continuant à observer leur visage de face. Il vit une des deux mains masculines se faufiler vers le bas du chemisier féminin, mais il hésitait à l'ouvrir et ne fit que triturer les boutons. Sa deuxième main remontait lentement, très lentement le long de sa cuisse.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille avait glisser une de ses mains en dessous de la chemise de l'adolescent, touchant le bas de son dos nu. James déglutit avec douleur quand il vit les jambes presque nues - car la jupe ne recouvrait plus grand chose - blanches, fines et fuselées, remonter le long des cuisses et de hanches du garçon pour s'enrouler autour de ses fesses.

Les yeux de James revinrent au niveau de leur visage, après avoir remarqué que la deuxième main de la fille était appuyée en arrière sur le bois de la table et qu'elle tremblait, et son propre souffle se coupa. Le gars avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de l'étudiante et le Maraudeur pouvait totalement la reconnaître, maintenant.

Il savait parfaitement qui était cette fille, cette jeune fille aux yeux fermés, aux joues rouges, aux sourcils qui se fronçaient ou se haussaient à cause du plaisir qu'elle ressentait, à ses lèvres gonflées qui formaient des onomatopées et qui laissaient échapper un ou deux gémissements... Aussitôt, James redevint maître de son corps, et il partit avec précipitation en claquant la porte.

Quel sentiment étrange de découvrir Lily Evans en train de se faire bécôter dans une salle de classe désaffectée...

* * *

Le bruit de porte qui claque les avaient tous les deux réveillés de leur transe de plaisir. Lily se rendit soudainement compte d'à quel point elle était allée loin, avec un garçon qu'elle connaissait seulement depuis la rentrée, soit deux semaines plus tôt, et avec qui elle n'était même pas sûre de sortir en plus !

- Hum » Merlin, elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi gênée depuis longtemps. Evitant le regard de Tyler, elle retira elle-même ses mains qui s'étaient attardées sur son chemisier et sa cuisse et descendit de la table, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et ses habits. Aucun doute que son visage était rouge brique, à présent.

Elle fut surprise de sentir une main dans la sienne et elle tourna immédiatement ses yeux vers Tyler, qui ne la regardait cependant pas. « Je me demande bien qui c'était » l'entendit-elle murmurer. Il les fit tous les deux sortir de la classe.

- Tu l'as vu toi, celui qui est entré ? » Une fois dans le couloir, il rencontra enfin son regard. Croiser ses prunelles marrons foncées la soulagea étrangement et elle lui sourit en secouant la tête.

- Désolée. Je sais même pas si c'est un mec ou une fille. Oh, merde ! s'écria-t-elle soudainement. T'imagines si c'était un prof, ou Rusard ?

- Il serait intervenu, tu sais, répliqua-t-il avec un air condescendant tout en serrant un peu plus sa main dans la sienne.

- Si ça avait été Peeves ?

- Qu'est-ce que Peeves vient faire là-dedans ?

Elle éclata de rire, totalement détendue « Si ça avait été quelqu'un qu'on connaît ? » Elle eut un rire soudain nerveux « Oh mon dieu, si ça avait été Stevenson... »

L'esprit de Tyler Hilton sembla s'être mis sur pause tellement cette remarque l'avait choqué « On serait déjà morts d'ici là, alors »

Lily lui sourit, amusée, et se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure en le fixant dans les yeux, avec l'envie de sonder son âme. Il la regarda de la même manière tandis qu'elle avait attrapé son autre main. Il se pencha vers elle, posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, puis se sépara d'elle.

- On se voit plus tard, ok ?

Il lui fit un geste de la main et s'éloigna à reculons jusqu'à qu'il disparut au détour d'un couloir. Elle s'adossa contre le mur en souriant comme une idiote. Alors là, ce n'était tellement pas elle ! Se laisser embrasser et peloter comme ça par un mec qu'elle n'avait jamais appelé « petit-ami » jusqu'à présent, se sentir si contente et chamboulée et euphorique parce qu'ils allaient « se voir plus tard »...

En fait si, peut-être bien que c'était elle. N'avait-elle pas eu le même comportement avec David ? Lily eut un grognement intérieur. Incroyable comme elle finissait toujours par repenser à lui, cet idiot qui n'avait même pas voulu coucher avec elle encore une fois...

- Hey ! fit une voix joyeuse juste devant elle.

Lily leva les yeux et un large sourire apparut sur son visage quand elle reconnut Majdoline Peakes. « Salut ! Comment ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec emphase.

Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment amie avec Majdoline Peakes. Cette Gryffondor d'un an plus âgée l'avait une fois branchée avec un de ses exs, ça s'était erminé par un fiasco. Elle lui avait donné ses condoléances pour le décès de sa mère. Elles avaient peut-être échangés deux ou trois phrases au cours de l'année dernière. À la fin de l'année, c'était elle qui avait dit à Lily et Lyra que Liana se trouvait dans son dortoir avec Kay Stevenson, c'était grâce à elle qu'elles avaient toutes deux découvert que leur amie fumait de l'herbe.

Pourtant, Lily se sentait proche d'elle, attirée par elle. Elle avait très envie de devenir son amie.

- Normal, répondit-elle. Par contre, toi » Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, la sixième année se pencha vers elle et posa sa main à la base de son cou, où un soupçon vieux d'à peine dix minutes était déjà visible « Je vois que ça marche très bien pour toi, j'ai tort ?

Lily rougit, un peu embarassée, mais ne tenait plus, elle devait se confier à quelqu'un « C'est Tyler Hilton, tu le connais ? » Son ton surexcité fit rire la plus âgée.

- Il est de mon année et de ma maison, donc oui. Tu sors avec ?

La rouquine fit la moue « Je sais pas vraiment, y'a jamais eu de vraie demande, tu vois » Majdoline haussa les épaules.

- C'est son truc. Il est sorti avec pas mal de filles mais n'a jamais eu de vraie petite-amie. Le mauvais truc avec lui, grimaça-t-elle, c'est qu'il n'est pas exclusif.

- Il est infidèle ? s'étonna Lily.

Quoiqu'elle ne connaissait pas grand chose de lui, se dit-elle. Elle ne savait pas s'il était bon élève ou pas, qui étaient ses amis, s'il aimait lire, quel genre de musique il écoutait... Par contre, elle savait déjà que son lobe droit était une zone érogène très sensible chez lui et qu'il avait une traînée de taches de rousseur sur l'épaule.

- Non, pas infidèle, vu qu'il n'a jamais été exclusif envers quelqu'un. Il jongle un peu entre plusieurs relations qui ne sont pas vraiment des relations, vu qu'il n'a jamais promis qu'il resterait fidèle, mais il le dit au départ de la... « relation » » Elle mima des guillemets avec ses doigts.

- Et les filles avec qui il sort s'en fichent ?

Peakes haussa les épaules « Au bout d'un moment elles ont marre et elles cassent. C'est tout » Elle pencha la tête, réfléchissant sur quelque chose « Mais dans mon cas, c'est lui qui m'a plaqué. Il se lasse vite avec pas mal de filles.

- T'es sortie avec lui ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et éclata de rire devant l'exclamation de Lily, « Raconte ! »

- C'était assez génial, commenta-t-elle, rêveuse. Il est pas hyper intéressant comme personne, tu vois, mais déjà il est hyper mignon-

- J'avais remarqué, sourit Lily.

- Il est adorable aussi. T'attends pas à ce qu'il te fasse des cadeaux, mais il est tendre, il sourit, il est galant, et tout... Et surtout, il sait ce qu'il a à faire. Pour ça, il est très doué.

Les deux étudiantes gloussèrent et Lily se frappa mentalement pour ça.

- Vous avez... demanda la cinquième année avec des sous-entendus plein la voix.

Majdoline la regarda pendant quelques minutes, hésitantes, puis la prit par le bras et l'obligea à marcher avec elle « Viens, je vais te raconter »

Lily avait une mauvaise expérience du bavardage sur les garçons, vu que la plupart du temps, elle consolait Nicole. Cette époque allait heureusement être révolutionnée par Majdoline Peakes.

* * *

Le menton appuyée sur sa paume, Peter regardait parler Bertha, sans pour autant l'écouter. Tous deux étaient assis autour d'une table aux Trois Balais. Pettigrew se demandait si aller commander une Bierreaubeurre et y glisser un tranquillisant pour ensuite offrir la boisson à son interlocutrice serait efficace et, si oui, passable d'un séjour à Azkaban. Croyez-le, ça vaudrait sûrement le coup.

Bertha Jorkins était en quelque sorte la Tisha Barton de Peter, en moins radicale, heureusement pour lui. Vers leur quatre ou cinq ans, les Jorkins et les Pettigrew avaient décidé de fiancer leurs deux enfants. Comme pour James et Jocaste Aldrin, les fiançailles étaient tombées à l'eau lors de l'entrée à Poudlard lorsque que Gustave Pettigrew découvrit les gigantesques dettes de jeu de Barnabé Jorkins.

Mais pour ne pas paraître trop brutal, le père de Peter avait demandé à son fils de garder quand même des relations cordiales avec la fille. Ainsi, Peter gâchait des précieuses minutes de sa vie à faire semblant de bavarder avec la Poufsouffle - qui par ailleurs était amie avec Tisha Barton, comme quoi, le monde était petit. Il avait la très nette impression que Bertha était sûre que Peter allait tout de même la demander en mariage à la fin de leurs études, et que leur mariage serait d'amour cette fois. Tout le monde pouvait rêver.

Ce qui ennuyait vraiment Peter, c'était que des sorties à Pré-Au-Lard n'arrivaient pas non plus tout le temps. Bien sûr, lui et les autres Maraudeurs pouvaient se faufiler autant qu'ils le voulaient dans le village sorcier - pas comme s'ils étaient toujours présents en cours où qu'ils ne disposaient pas de plusieurs passages secrets qui pouvaient les y mener. Mais quand même, en ce moment, ne pas être avec ses amis l'emmerdait beaucoup.

Ce qui soulageait un peu Peter, c'était que ses amis ne passaient pas non plus une sortie de rêve. James avait été forcé par Marlene McKinnon et Franck Londubat d'aller faire du shopping dans le village ; il devaient acheter des cadeaux car les anniversaires du père de Marlene et de celui de Franck tombaient à quelques jours près en même temps (1). Fallait-il préciser que James détestait le shopping ?

Remus quant à lui était à la librairie. Il est vrai que Remus aimait y aller, mais Peter était certain que, s'il avait passé l'après-midi avec lui, le loup-garou aurait trouvé un moyen de le forcer à y entrer. Peter détestait les librairies et les bibliothèques encore plus que James ne détestait faire les boutiques.

En ce qui concernait Sirius, il avait un rencard avec une fille dont Peter avait déjà oublié le nom. À vrai dire, Sirius comptait rompre avec elle. Elle était trop superficielle, pas très maligne - ou alors il avait dit qu'elle était juste stupide, Peter n'était plus très sûr - et plutôt collante.

Avec les années, Peter n'essayait même plus de faire semblant d'écouter Bertha. Cette fille adorait parler toute seule, bien, il ne voulait pas la priver de ce plaisir. Il se contentait d'obsevrer les rues de Pré-Au-Lard à travers la fenêtre de l'auberge...

Son coude sur lequel s'appuyait son menton se déroba quand il vit quelque chose qui le surprit beaucoup. Appuyé contre un mur, Sirius et une fille qu'il ne reconnaissait pas - il n'était même pas sûre qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, et rien qu'à cette pensée il eut envie de rire à s'en faire mal aux côtes - étaient étroitement enlacés et s'embrassaient furieusement.

Peut-être que Sirius n'avait aucune idée de ce que signifier le mot « rompre »... C'en était trop, Peter éclata de rire, il se trouvait décidément trop drôle. Bertha eut un air réjoui et sa voix monta d'un cran d'excitation.

- Pas vrai ? C'est ça que je lui ai répondu...

Peter ne prêta toujours pas plus d'attentions à son bavardage incessant. Son rire s'étouffa dans sa gorge quand il regarda à l'autre bout de la rue. Ce n'était pas un sac rempli de livres que Remus portait, mais il avait posé son bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie Dylan, et tous deux riaient gentiment, et il lui vola un baiser, et ils semblaient heureux tous les deux...

Ouais, librairie, mon oeil. Ses amis s'éclataient pendant qu'une bête Poufsouffle le saoulait avec ses paroles, tout ça pour une promesse idiote qu'il avait été obligé de faire à son père.

- Tu m'excuses Bertha ? Faut que j'y aille là, c'est important...

Elle ne parut pas particulièrement vexée - elle avait sûrement la certitude qu'il finirait par revenir vers elle un jour ou l'autre et cette pensée le fit mentalement grimacer. S'il avait su que c'était si facile, Peter aurait planté cette fille là depuis bien longtemps.

Il sortit des Trois Balais et se dirigea précipitamment vers Remus et Dylan Wash-Gorgman. Le visage de son ami perdit un peu de sa gaieté quand il le vit approcher avec une mine un peu renfrognée et il se détacha de sa copine, lui prenant la main à la place.

- Salut Pete !

- La librairie, hein ? s'exclama Peter avec un air ironique.

Remus lui fit un petit sourire contrit.

- Au fait, j'ai vu Sirius et la fille avec qui il devait rompre.

- T'as vu qui c'était ? Il nous a même pas dit son nom.

- Nan, mais j'ai surtout vu qu'il n'était _pas_ en train de rompre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- De quoi ? » Les sourcils de Remsu étaient froncés d'incompréhension tandis que Dylan semblait perdue.

- Il enfonçait sa langue dans sa gorge, si tu préfères, rigola Pettigrew.

- Il vient vers nous, remarqua la petite-amie du lycanthrope.

Peter fit volte face « Pourquoi il a pas ramené son rencard...

- Par Morgane ! s'écria Dylan, les yeux écarquillés à la fois de surprise et d'horreur.

Les deux Maraudeurs examinèrent avec perplexité leur meilleur ami qui s'avançait vers eux, se demandant ce qui clochait chez lui, avant que la Serdaigle ne leur explique.

- Il sort avec Kay Stevenson !

- QUOI ! crièrent aussitôt les deux Gryffondor.

- Tu es sûre, Dylan ? Comment tu l'as reconnue ?

Peter pouvait voir la silhouette de la fille en question s'éloigner d'eux, prenant la direction opposée à celle de Sirius, mais il était incapable de la reconnaître.

- Longue histoire, répondit-elle. C'est juste qu'à un moment on traînait ensemble, on avait fait du shopping ensemble, et cette... connasse m'a volé mes bottes » Devant l'air à la fois choqué et amusé de son petit-ami, elle continua son histoire « Je mourrais d'envie de les acheter, mais elle les a soi-disant vu avant moi. Enfin bref, elle les a acheté, et pour me venger, je les ai teintes dans cette horrible couleur rouge vif et je crois qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à annuler le sortilège »

Elle reprit un ton solennel « Autant vous dire tout de suite que cette histoire marqua la fin de notre amitié. Je suis capable de reconnaître ses bottes à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de distances, vous savez » se vanta-t-elle.

Remus et Peter échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Barton, Jorkins, Dylan, Stevenson... Les filles étaient complètement folles, non ?

- Salut, les gars ! s'exclama Sirius à son arrivée, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Espèce d'hypocrite ! l'accueillit Peter, un sourire aussi grand sur le visage mais qu'il rendit sarcastique.

- Tu sors avec Stevenson ? lui demanda aussitôt Remus.

Sirius prit un air gêné, puis haussa les épaules « Elle est cool, cette fille, j'y peux rien moi !

- Effectivement, continua Peter, elle est comme tu nous la décrites. Superficielle, pas très intelligente voire stupide, et collante, et surtout complètement folle !

- Aussi fou que lui, en fait, remarqua Remus. Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Sirius ! Cette fille est horrible.

- C'est vrai, appuya Dylan. On sait même pas quelle couleur de cheveux elle a l'origine, et sa peau doit être couverte de cicatrice à force de se barbouiller de tous ces produits, et je te parles même pas de l'état de son corps. Elle s'inflige une véritable torture avec tous ces habits hyper serrés et ses chaussures immondes et-

- Mon amour, la coupa Remus pendant que Peter était pris d'un fou rire. Déjà, tu la cariactures complètement, ne te laisses pas aveugler par ton ressentiment, même s'il est évident qu'elle t'a traumatisée » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre « Mais on parlait pas du tout de ça à la base.

Il se tourna vers Sirius, qui attendait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine « Cette fille est horrible » reprit-il « Tu te rappelles pas la rumeur de l'année dernière ? Comme quoi ça faillit détruire ton amitié avec Liana, comme ça lui a fait du mal, comme toi aussi ça t'avait saoulé cette histoire ? Et son comportement ! Nan mais franchement-

- C'est bon, t'as fini ? cracha Sirius, agacé. Si c'est pour critiquer mon jugement alors qu'il est _clair_ que ce n'est pas sa personnalité qui m'intéresse, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu raconter mes histoires de coeur à mes parents, Lunard.

- Lunard ? » Dylan aurait bien voulu en rire, mais le regard d'avertissement que son copain lui lança lui en coupa l'envie.

- C'est sûrement plus honorable de vouloir sortir avec une fille pour son cul alors que tu viens d'avoir quinze ans.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Peter !

Peter eut l'air surpris « Euh, je te rappelles que c'est moi qui ai commencé, mais c'est pas grave.

- Vous vous disputez comme des vrais nanas, remarqua Dylan en riant. C'est mignon tout autant que c'est pathétique.

- Chérie, pourquoi t'irais pas nous attendre aux Trois Balais ? » Il se pencha vers elle et effleura ses lèvres. Elle sourit et se dirigea aussitôt vers l'auberge et Remus poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il appréciait vraiment cette fille, mais parfois elle était juste trop... fille.

- Elle a raison, appuya Sirius. Vous êtes vraiment saoulants, là, je vois pas le problème, vous en avez jamais eu avant avec les autres filles !

- C'est pas tant ta manière de te conduire avec elles que la fille avec qui tu sors, reprit Remus. Avoue, elle est insupportable !

- Qui est insupportable ?

Les trois Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers James qui les avait rejoint, tout sourire. Sirius fut aussitôt soulagé et se pencha vers le sac en plastique que son meilleur ami tenait.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as acheté ?

- On leur a pris-

- Sirius sort avec Stevenson, dirent en choeur les deux autres.

James releva la tête si vite qu'on entendit son cou craquer.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est insupportable, Sirius, largue-la tout de suite !

Le Black eut un soupir à fendre l'âme et tous gardèrent le silence pendant quelques secondes.

- Ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis la rentrée, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Pourquoi... ?

- C'est elle qui m'a demandé de ne le dire à personne.

- Je parie qu'elle ne voulait pas que Harper l'apprenne.

- Sirius, comment va réagir Liana, à ton avis ? demanda aussitôt James en plantant son regard dans celui du brun aux yeux gris.

Honnêtement, ni l'un ni l'autre, qui étaient pourtant assez proches de la jeune fille, n'avait aucune idée de la réponse. Contrairement à Remus.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle réagirait mal ?

- Pour la même raison qui fait que Stevenson ne voulait pas lui dire, c'est évident ! triompha le lycanthrope. Liana la déteste depuis cette histoire de rumeur.

Les sourcils de James et de Sirius se haussèrent en parfaite synchro « Hé ho, Sherlock, t'étais où les six derniers mois ? T'as pas vu qu'elles étaient toutes les deux devenues super copines ?

- Marrant comme elle peut blesser deux personnes et paf ! à peine quelques mois plus tard, elle est amie avec l'une et sort avec l'autre, pensa Peter à voix haute. Elle est douée, y'a pas à dire.

- De toute façon, fit Sirius, je ne dois rien à Liana, que je sache.

Peter le regarda avec un agacement soudain « Le fait que tu sois un menteur ne te dérange pas non plus, alors ?

- De quoi tu parles encore ? soupira-t-il.

- Du fait que toi » Il pointa son doigt sur lui « et toi » puis sur Remus « nous ayez menti, à James et moi. Tu romps avec elle, donc t'étais sensé passé un après-midi pourri comme lui et moi, et en fait non. Et toi tu vas à la bibliothèque mais tu passes un moment agréable avec ta copine ? Vous allez pas vous en tirer comme ça !

James se pencha vers Remus « Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » Celui-ci haussa les épaules, quand même un peu inquiet de la sentence de Peter.

- Petit pétage de plombs. Il a quand même passé deux heures avec Bertha, faut pas l'oublier.

James eut un petit rire qu'il cessa dès qu'il rencontra le regard noir de Peter. Il décida aussitôt de se mettre de son côté.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Queudver. Sirius, tu dois payer pour nous avoir menti depuis deux semaines.

- Hé ! s'insurgea-t-il.

- Et toi aussi, Remus, reprit Peter, pour nous avoir menti sur ton après-midi. Quand j'y pense, tu nous dis jamais quand est-ce que tu vas la voir. Je suis sûr que tu gardes toujours vos petits rendez-vous secrets, je me trompe ?

Remus se dressa pour paraître plus menaçant, mais Pettigrew n'était définitivement pas dans son état normal et il ne nota même pas la différence « Je voulais pas l'effrayer avec le comportement trop nul que vous avez avec chacune de mes copines quand je commence à peine à sortir avec elle. Je voulais la protéger de vous.

- Donc toi, Remus, tu dois payer pour ce manque de confiance et de respect, conclut l'animagus rat avant que quiconque n'ait pu dire un mot. Et James, dit-il en se tournant vers lui.

Celui-ci le coupa « Je suis de ton côté, je te rappelles ! » Sirius secoua la tête de désespoir, c'était du n'importe quoi cette histoire. Peter jugea son ami du regard mais ne sembla pas convaincu.

- Je sais, mais on ne t'a jamais vraiment puni de nous avoir caché ton amitié de plusieurs mois avec Lily Evans.

- C'est vrai ! s'écria soudainement Sirius, les faisant tous sursauter. Ton inconcevable trahison...

- D'où ça vient, cette manie de punir les gens là, ho !

Remus éclata de rire. Ses amis devenaient tous complètement fous.

Peter eut un sourire satisfait, il soupira avec soulagement « Vous êtes tous punis, vous me devez tous quelque chose. Pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, vous allez devoir vous assoir prendre une Bierreaubeurre aux Trois Balais pendant au moins deux heures avec moi » Il fit durer le suspense, un éclat malicieux dans les yeux « et Bertha Jorkins »

Les trois autres Maraudeurs gémirent de désespoir.

* * *

(1) : James, Marlene et Franck sont très proches. Ils habitent dans des manoirs séparés d'à peine quelques dizaines de mètre les uns des autres, leurs parents sont très amis, ils ont été élevés pratiquement ensembles.

_A la fin c'est carrément du n'importe quoi, j'arrivais plus à m'arrêter ! Et aussi pour Dylan, elle parait vraiment différente par rapport à ses autres apparitions, mais justement, je voulais montrer qu'elle était pas parfaite héhé. En gros, chez les Maraudeurs, c'est que du gros pétage de plombs entre amis ^^ alors que bon, habituellement, ils sont pas vraiment comme ça dans mon esprit..._

_Pas de phrase en italique cette fois, j'étais pas vraiment dans l'esprit et surtout pressée par le temps._

_Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'espère vous dire à bientôt aussi, à samedi. Bises,_

_malilite_


	5. You thought you find a friend

Hey !

J'ai que deux jours de retard, je m'améliore, non ? Ce chapitre n'est pas mal selon moi, même si je préfère celui d'avant ^^. Prochain chapitre viendra le week-end qui arrive. Je vois pas trop quoi dire d'autre... Je fais la pub d'un OS anglais que j'ai traduit et posté y'a pas longtemps, ça s'appelle The Interrogation of Lily Evans, faites-y un petit tour :) !

Je remercie beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour leurs reviews : **LaLouisaBlack**, **Eliane62**, **Zachitoya** et **Audrey** (Haha j'adore aussi le moment avec Lily et le mec ds la salle de classe... Sirius est le genre de type aveugle qui voit pas qd quelqu'un est amoureuse de lui, et puis c'est assez courant de pas se rendre compte à son âge. Selon moi, les sorciers ne sont pas vraiment familiers avec la drogue donc c'est pas vraiment la première chose qu'ils remarquent. Enfin bref merci pour ta review !). Merci beaucoup aux autres de suivre mon histoire aussi, je vous encourage vraiment à poster des reviews, même si j'ai l'impression de parler dans le vide à chaque fois que je dis ça.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout Harry Potter appartient à JKR, et le titre du chapitre est un extrait des paroles de "Beautiful Day", une chanson de U2.

(Ce que j'écoutais pendant que j'écrivais : Beck - Everybody's gotta learn sometimes / Neil Young - The Needle and the Damage done / Fine Young Cannibals - Jonny Come Home / Cake - Friend is a four letter word - Pehaps, perhaps, perhaps / The Dandy Warhols - Bohemian Like You. Je sais que vous vous en foutez mais bon j'aime bien ^^)

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture.

* * *

** Leave it behind**

**5.**** You thought you find a friend**

**

* * *

**

- James, c'est après qu'il faut mettre les yeux de Doxy en poudre.

...

- Voilà, maintenant tu tournes trois fois selon le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, puis dans l'autre sens jusqu'à ce que ça devienne rouge... Pas orange.

...

- Corn', pourquoi c'est orange ? James ? Potter ? Nan, me dis pas que t'as mis les yeux de Doxy avant la valériane...

...

- Tu fais n'importe quoi ! Concentre-toi un peu, merde ! Vas-y, pousse-toi, je vais essayer de limiter les dégâts.

Lunard était un petit marrant. Pas comme si James l'avait prévenu à la base que ça faisait quelques jours qu'il était de plus en plus déconcentré... Remus était son meilleur ami, remarque, il aurait dû le voir et lui dire « C'est bon, Cornedrue, je comprends tout à fait, assis-toi et continues de la fixer, je vais faire ça tout seul et on va se taper une bête de note... ». James avait de l'humour aussi, tiens.

C'est juste que cette fille ne cessait de l'étonner. Il n'avait jamais vraiment penser à la base qu'elle n'était qu'une fille coincée et incapable de s'amuser, c'est vrai, il pensait seulement qu'ils étaient tous les deux très différents. Ils étaient toujours différents, en fait, mais moins, et pas de la manière dont il pensait au départ... Ok, c'était ce genre de pensée qui perturbait James parce qu'il ne se comprenait pas et qui le déconcentrait. D'accord, Remus pouvait être énervé.

Elle n'était pas seulement une fille cool avec qui il pouvait parler (et accessoirement se bourrer la gueule), mais, grâce à cette fois où ils avaient discuté tous les deux pendant toute une nuit, il s'était avéré qu'elle était une fille avec qui il pouvait vraiment devenir ami. Ils n'étaient pas si différents, ils avaient des points communs, se comprenaient même s'ils n'étaient pas tout le temps sur la même longueur d'onde.

Maintenant, elle était une fille qu'il avait surpris en train de se faire embrasser et peloter d'une manière qui laissait penser que... qu'elle et ce mec qu'il n'avait pas reconnu allaient passer à l'étape supérieure. James doutait qu'ils l'aient vraiment fait. Il était resté dans le coin et les avait vu sortir à peine trente secondes après qu'il soit lui-même parti de cette pièce.

C'était déconcertant quand même, ça changeait la donne. Son regard sur elle. Du coup, il s'était rappelé de la seule fois où ils avaient dansé tous les deux, comme c'était devenu la danse la plus bizarre qu'il avait jamais partagé avec une fille. La manière dont elle l'avait regardé, touché... Ce souvenir vieux d'à peine un mois était revenu en force. Quand il associait cette image, ce moment à l'anniversaire de Sirius, et ce qu'il avait vu dans la salle de classe désaffectée... Il avait très _très_ chaud.

Alors il se forçait à ne plus y penser. Mais ne plus la regarder, il avait vraiment du mal. Enfin, il était carrément sûr qu'elle ignorait que c'était lui qui les avait surpris, donc elle ne pouvait pas se dire qu'il la fixait - si jamais elle s'était rendu compte, ce qui était sûr vu qu'il n'était pas hyper discret - parce qu'il était un gros pervers.

James se disait que, s'il la regardait aussi souvent - et là il était honnête avec lui-même, il ne faisait pas que ça non plus, et son esprit était parfois occupé par autre qu'elle, quoique vous pensiez - c'était par curiosité. Ou parce qu'il se demandait pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis la rentrée.

- Il te regarde toujours.

Lily pinça les lèvres d'agacement « Je sais » Rogue la regarda, surpris.

- Tu le sens, c'est ça ?

- Tellement que ça me démange, murmura Lily.

- Encore cette histoire de morceaux de magie ou je sais plus...

Evans ne dit rien, mais c'étaut tout à fait ça. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait remarqué trois semaines plus tôt. Pour une raison qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre, Potter la regardait souvent. Il la fixait tellement fort qu'elle pouvait le sentir, cette sensation était très forte.

Elle avait en effet l'impression que... Les pensées de Potter étaient tellement dirigées vers elle, il la fixait d'une manière si appuyée, que c'était comme si sa magie était dirigée vers elle. Bizarre, hein ? Elle perdait sûrement la tête, mais elle avait vraiment le sentiment que certaines particules de la magie du jeune homme faisaient le chemin de lui à elle. La magie pouvait faire des choses qui semblaient tellement irréalisables au premier abord... Ou alors elle avait attrapé un espèce d'urticaire bizarre qui se manifestait par hasard quand Potter faisait attention à elle.

- Il te fixe encore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! s'énerva sa meilleure amie, renversant un peu de potion. Tu vois ce que tu me fais faire ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et rencontra son regard dur et froid qu'elle connaissait par coeur. « Je peux pas contrôler ses regards. Tu m'as déjà demandé de ne plus lui parler, c'est tout ce que je peux faire »

Avec calme, Severus essuya le liquide qui s'était projeté sur leur table et remua la potion à sa place. Slughorn leur avait demandé de concoter une potion appelé la Goutte du Mort Vivant. Un classique, très élémentaire, Lily et lui l'avaient déjà fait une bonne vingtaine de fois auparavant.

Le cours de potion était un peu leur sanctuaire, à lui et elle. Heureusement pour lui, aucun des autres amis de Lily ne partageaient leur amour de la potion, elle n'avait que lui pour ça. Depuis la première année, ils s'asseyaient l'un à côté de l'autre, n'en déplaise à ses amis qui détestaient les Serpentards ou aux siens qui méprisaient les nés-moldus.

- Et franchement, reprit-elle, je ne peux toujours pas croire que je t'ai laissé diriger ma vie comme ça.

- Une promesse est une promesse, Ev'.

C'était un surnom qu'il venait de lui trouver mais qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup. Ça lui rappelait trop Eve, la femme d'Adam, les deux premiers humains crées par Dieu selon les croyances moldues chrétiennes. Severus lui avait juste dit qu'il aimait bien cette petite syllabe comme contraction de son nom de famille. Mais en réalité, c'était bien à cette Eve là qu'il faisait référence, car avant qu'Eve ne croque la pomme venant de l'arbre interdit, Eve était parfaite, pure, magnifique.

Il était du devoir de Rogue d'empêcher son Eve à lui de goûter cette pomme, et elle en avait été à deux doigts de le faire.

Ce n'était évidemment pas ce qu'il lui avait dit, ça semblait déjà assez bizarre dans son propre esprit. Pendant les vacances, Severus avait demandé à sa meilleure amie, comme une requête, de ne plus approcher James Potter. Il considérait leur début d'amitié comme une véritable trahison. Il savait que Potter allait se mettre entre eux un jour, et il voulait plus que tout éviter ça.

Il avait dit ça comme ça, sortant la carte _« Je croyais qu'on était amis, Lily. Les meilleurs amis »_, ce que Lily ne pouvait pas supporter, mais elle se pliait toujours devant cet argument.

En fait, ce n'était pas du tout à cause de cette raison qu'il lui avait demandé de ne plus lui parler. Ni parce qu'il était jaloux.

Bon, d'accord, disons que ce n'était pas _que_ à cause de ça. C'était surtout parce que Lily avait idéalisé Potter, alors que lui, Severus Rogue, savait qui il était vraiment. Qui connaît mieux une personne que son ennemi juré, franchement ? Il savait que ce jeune homme de quinze ans était quelqu'un de mauvais. Une très mauvaise personne qui n'apporterait que des malheurs aux gens qui l'entourent, et surtout à Lily. Sa si précieuse Lily.

Voilà pourquoi lui, Severus Rogue, avait secouru son amie en l'empêchant de succomber à la tentation. Et on disait que les Serpentards ne s'occupaient que de leur petite personne ?

- Si seulement on pouvait avoir du filtre de Niffleur... murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à la liste d'ingrédients. Au moins, ça rendrait les effets instantanés.

Il sentit Lily lui jeter un coup d'oeil étonné.

- Tu sais qu'on utilise ça que quand on fait de la magie noire, non ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air presque suspicieux.

Rogue haussa les épaules.

- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

De son côté, James avait totalement abandonné cette satanée potion, maintenant. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette matière, principalement à cause du professeur. Slughorn ressemblait juste à une grosse limace, qui ne s'intéressait à lui qu'à cause de son nom et qui ne comprenait toujours pas que James n'avait aucune envie d'avoir affaire à lui. Avec ses manières, là, il l'insupportait !

Il avait posé ses coudes sur la table, son menton sur ses paumes. Il fixait Lily, pour changer, et surtout ses cheveux. Sa longue chevelure roux foncé. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les rousses, elles n'avaient souvent rien de particulier. Ça lui allait bien, parce qu'Evans n'était pas vraiment rousse. C'était plus de l'auburn. Oui, Lily Evans était auburn.

Elle n'avait rien d'une vraie rousse. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi flamboyants que... voyons, les Weasley ! Il se rappelait bien de la photo qu'il avait vu une fois dans la _Gazette_ de ce jeune couple qui annonçait leur mariage, Molly Prewett et Arthur Weasley. Cet évènement datait de quelques années, peut-être 1968 ou 1969, et il avait entendu dire qu'ils avaient déjà eu un fils... Eux étaient vraiment roux.

Elle était un peu rousse, quand même. De plus, cette fille avait des yeux verts, et James n'aimait pas les yeux de cette couleur. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette couleur, et pas seulement parce que c'était la couleur des Serpentards. Il trouvait ça moche. Elle avait aussi des tâches de rousseur et... James n'avait pas vraiment quelque chose contre les tâches de rousseur, mais ça n'était pas du tout mignon sur le visage de Lily.

Elle n'avait vraiment rien pour lui plaire. Il ne commençait pas du tout à la trouver attirante.

'BOUM !' Le chaudron de Rogue et Evans, les deux petits génies en potion, venait d'exploser, et ils étaient tous deux recouverts de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Heureusement, la potion n'était pas terminée, et elle ne devenait nocive que lorsqu'elle l'était, sinon elle n'avait juste aucun effet...

James jeta tout de suite un coup d'oeil vers Sirius qui semblait très fier de lui et lui souriait.

- Evans et Rogue... Je pouvais vraiment pas résister, lui dit-il.

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Liana soupira tout en s'affalant sur un des canapés de la salle commune aux côtés de James « T'as fait ton devoir d'astronomie ? » lui demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, lui répondit-il d'une voix ironique.

La Gryffondor haussa les épaules, il aurait dû avoir l'habitude depuis le temps « Je l'ai passé à Peter. Et j'ai copié sur Remus » continua-t-il quand il vit ses lèvres s'ouvrirent encore « Donc j'ai plus aucune idée de ce que j'ai marqué » Liana lui sourit d'un air amusé.

- Lyra ne veut plus me passer ses devoirs, râla-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse, et j'ai perdu Lily, j'ai aucune idée d'où elle peut être.

James resta pensif en entendant le nom de la jeune fille. Il se demandait si elle avait rejoint ce gars, Tyler Hilton... Il avait appris son nom la veille.

- Dis, commença-t-il en tentant de prendre un air détaché, est-ce que-

Sirius le coupa dans son élan en se plantant devant eux « Hé, toi ! Blondinette ! » Liana lui adressa un sourire mutin.

- Blondinette ? T'as rien trouvé de mieux ?

- Bouge de là, c'était ma place.

- C'est moi qui me casse » Sur ces mots, James se leva et les laissa seuls tous les deux. Sourire amusé aux lèvres, Sirius s'assit à la place que son meilleur ami venait de quitter.

- T'es bon en astronomie, non ?

Sirius pinça les lèvres « C'est un truc de ma famille. On est doués pour cette matière chez les Black » Il se tourna vers elle et apprécia son air ébahi, ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche entre-ouverte. Il apprécia moins cependant qu'elle ne lui rit à la figure.

- Sérieux ? Mais c'est trop nul ! » Elle n'avait pas de fou-rire mais ne voulait pas s'arrêter de se moquer de lui « C'est pas comme si vous aviez une prédilection pour une matière cool comme la légilimencie ou la métamorphose.

- C'est pas un don naturel, expliqua-t-il, c'est une matière à laquelle on nous prépare dès l'enfance. Une tradition familiale, ça nous apprend la discipline, à être un bon élève quoi.

- Mais pourquoi l'astronomie ?

- T'es idiote où tu le fais exprès ? » Elle le frappa au bras et il dut lutter pour ne pas grimacer « T'as jamais fait le lien avec nos prénoms ?

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas, vu ses sourcils froncés « Vos prénoms ?

- Sirius, Regulus, Andromeda, Narcissa, Bellatrix... C'est des étoiles, tout ça, voyons !

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille. Merlin, elle trouvait ça tellement idiot.

- Bref, donc t'es bon en astronomie. Lyra aussi, ajouta-t-elle songeusement, sa famille adore ça et elle aussi et elle nous bassinait avec ça...

Sirius haussa les sourcils, clairement pas intéressé « Toujours ravi d'apprendre quelque chose sur les gens à qui je parle jamais. Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? » Il sentit la réponse venir quand Liana lui fit un sourire qu'elle espérait à la fois avenant et suppliant.

- Tu peux me passer ton devoir ?

Black soupira, plongea dans son sac à ses pieds et lui sortit une feuille un peu froissée. « Recopie-le maintenant, il faut que je le donne à quelqu'un après »

Ils gardèrent tous les deux le silence pendant quelques minutes, Liana grattant le parchemin, Sirius perdu dans ses pensées. Il était temps, pensa-t-il. Sa gorge se noua légèrement.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Orion a cet angle ?

Sans faire attention à sa réponse, tout en évitant son regard, il répondit immédiatement « Je sors avec Kay Stevenson »

Il avait sortit ça à mi-voix, mais c'était comme s'il l'avait crié pour Liana. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, cherchant son regard qu'il dirigeait ostensiblement vers le mur. Elle le contempla pensivement, se demandant si elle devait croire à ce qu'il venait de dire ou pas.

Ses yeux croisèrent finalement les siens et elle sentit quelque chose se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Putain, le salop. Il sortait vraiment avec elle.

Salope, connasse de junkie de merde. Elle avait _osé_- Comment- QUOI ?

Elle eut un rire nerveux en remettant une mèche imaginaire derrière son oreille « Tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques au moins ?

- T'es pas fâchée ? s'étonna franchement Sirius.

- Pourquoi, je devrais ? » Sa voix tremblait, et même Sirius n'était pas aussi aveugle.

- Liana...

- Nan, franchement, dis-moi pourquoi je devrais ? » La colère vrillait sa voix à présent, prenait place sur ses traits « Après ce qu'elle nous a fait l'année dernière ?

Sirius se redressa, se demandant s'il allait bien faire en prononçant les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à dire « Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as commencé à être amie avec elle en premier »

Elle le transperça d'un regard indéchiffrable. Elle froissa sa feuille de parchemin, froissa le devoir de Sirius et le déchira. Une piètre vengeance, mais il n'y avait même pas prêté attention.

Liana se leva, tentant de garder son calme, puis marcha jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle où elle avait vu Kay faire semblant de travailler. Elle s'assit violemment sur la chaise à côté d'elle, se tournant pour être face à celle qui s'était dite son amie. La sixième année était étalée sur ses devoirs, sa tête dans le creux de ses bras croisés. Stevenson ouvrit péniblement deux yeux vitreux, renifla bruyamment. À ce moment, Liana ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui avait plu à Sirius chez elle.

Kay étouffa un baillement « Il t'a dit, c'est ça ? » La drogue qu'elle avait pris la sensibilisait beaucoup plus au monde qui l'entourait, entre autre à la magie que les gens dégageaient, ce que peu de sorcier arrivaient à faire en temps normal. Elle connaissait son Harpie, sa magie crépitait, elle était furieuse.

- Oui, cracha-t-elle. Depuis combien de temps ?

- La rentrée, environ.

Liana encaissa le coup en fermant les yeux « Allez, Harper, tu savais bien que ce jour allait arriver.

- Celui où tu me poignarderais directement dans le dos ?

La plus âgée se redressa péniblement, ses cheveux châtains frisant autour de son visage « Celui où Sirius sortirait avec une de tes amies.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Allons bon, tu ne crois quand même pas que _toutes_ tes amies te seraient fidèles jusqu'à la fin ? » Kay lui fit un sourire moqueur « À tous les coups, si Evans déteste autant ce mec, c'est parce qu'elle le désire comme une folle. Peut-être qu'un jour ce sera réciproque, et tu pourras faire quoi dans ce cas-là ? »

Liana garda le silence, pas sûre d'être vraiment là, en train d'écouter cette droguée qui délirait « Black et Wheeler, Wheeler et Black » assèna-t-elle d'un ton dramatique « Les deux tombeurs, les deux beaux gosses, tous deux appréciés de tous. Même année, même maison... Ils sont un peu faits l'un pour l'autre. Sans parler de MacDonald, je suis sûre que si elle est sortie avec Lupin l'année dernière, c'était pour se rapprocher de Sirius. Qui s'intéresserait au petit fayot Lupin, hein, tu peux me dire ? »

Kay fut prise d'une toux. Saleté de temps pourri, ça la rendait malade et limite ça foutait en l'air tous ses trips !

- T'as pété un câble, chuchota Liana, horrifiée.

- Je suis réaliste, c'est tout » Elle se blottit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, gémissant à cause d'un mal de tête qui lui vrillait le crâne.

Elle sentit Liana se penchée vers elle « Ne te fais pas d'illusions, ça ne va pas durer, cette histoire. Il découvrira... _tout_, et il arrêtera tout » Stevenson plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu peux parler, non ? railla-t-elle.

Liana soupira. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle s'était attendue à exploser, à pleurer, à lui demander pourquoi elle l'avait trahie, à se rendre compte de la véritable personnalité de Kay ou quelque chose dans ce genre... Mais c'était souvent ça quand elle discutait avec Stevie. Elle avait souvent l'impression, avec elle, que plus rien n'avait d'importance, que la vie, c'était de la merde, que plus rien n'avait d'utilité. Elle se sentait vide, à quoi servait de se mettre en colère pour quelqu'un comme Sirius ?

Elle continuait de la contempler pensivement. Celle avec qui elle avait partagé des moments de folie totale. « Je veux plus que tu m'approches, dit-elle enfin. C'est horrible, ce que tu viens de me faire. Reste loin de moi, à pourir la vie des autres.

Kay releva vivement la tête vers elle « Et pour l'herbe ? La coke ? » Liana haussa les épaules et partit.

De loin, elle vit Sirius qui s'était levé et la regardait avec appréhension. Il pensait lui aussi qu'une crise de colère allait avoir lieu, mais elle n'était pas venue. Ce qui était drôle, c'est qu'il savait que Liana prendrait mal cette relation, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Plus tard, elle demanderait à Lily de l'aider. Parce que Liana était du genre rancuinière, et que Lily s'y connaissait, après les quatre ans de haine partagée et de mauvais coups envers Black qu'elle avait derrière elle. Et que Liana ne voulait pas que ces deux nouveaux tourteraux s'en sortent si facilement.

Pour l'instant, elle se rendit à son dortoir, ses jambes se firent lourdes, comme sa tête, son corps tout entier. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Le dortoir était désert, tant mieux. Elle s'allongea avec douceur dans son lit, sous les couvertures, et pleura.

* * *

Carrigan Crittenden était une bonne prof de Runes, passionnée par sa matière qui n'était pourtant pas passionnante. Mais c'était sa motivation à elle qui motivait et intéressait les élèves, et c'était pourquoi ni Liana, ni Lyra, ni Remus n'avaient abandonné cette matière. Il semblait cependant que, l'été dernière, Crittenden ait rencontré l'âme-soeur. Un homme qui travaillait à Pré-Au-Lard, c'était tout ce qu'on savait de lui. Cette découverte de l'amour de sa vie avait court-circuité quelque chose chez Crittenden, car depuis, les cours de Runes n'avaient plus jamais été les mêmes.

Depuis la rentrée, ils étaient sur le même texte à traduire, et ils n'avançaient pas, c'en était navrant. Liana, Lyra et même Remus s'ennuyaient à mourir. Crittenden passait dans les rangs en sifflotant, ne s'intéressant guère aux activités de ses élèves. Son regard se baissa sur le papier que Liana et Lyra étudiaient attentivement et le prit, surprenant tout le monde, en poussant une exclamation admirative.

- Oooh, en voilà des signes totalement inconnus ! C'est ce que vous étiez en train de déchiffrer, jeunes filles ? » Elle ne comprit pas l'expression confuse de ses deux élèves, la question était pourtant simple « Je suppose que cela ne vous dérange pas si toute la classe y jette un oeil ?

- Vous ne préférez pas qu'on finisse la traduction sur laquelle nous travaillons déjà, professeur ? demanda Liana Harper d'une voix douce.

Carrigan eut l'air absente pendant quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules « Soit, tenez » et elle leur rendit leur feuille. Quand la professeur se fut assez éloignée pour ne plus les entendre, Liana et Lyra essayèrent de rire le plus silencieusement possible.

- J'y crois pas ! Elle a même pas tilté que c'était des notes de musique ?

Le rire de Lyra redoubla « Elle a cru que c'était des runes, nan mais j'hallucine, c'est trop fort...

- Remarque, si elle a envie de _traduire_ une sonatine de Bach pour violon, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, sourit Liana.

Lyra acquiesça, riant toujours, tandis que la blonde se penchait de nouveau sur la partition. C'était ce que jouait Lily en ce moment, au violon, et elle galérait. Elle avait demandé à ses deux amies, musiciennes également, de regarder vite fait les notes pour pouvoir l'aider plus tard.

Lyra soupira, elle recommançait à s'ennuyer, pas vraiment dans l'état d'esprit pour Bach. Remus Lupin était assis à côté d'elle et discutait à voix basse avec Dylan, sa petite-amie.

- T'as vraiment rien remarqué au sujet des profs ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Désolée, Rem', à part qu'ils sont nouveaux je vois pas trop de quoi tu parles...

- Tu parles de Lovitz ? s'immisça Lyra.

Lupin sursauta et la jugea du regard pendant une fraction de seconde avant d'acquiescer. Lyra se rapprocha un peu de lui et reprit « Je suis sûre qu'il cache quelque chose » Lupin se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et de lui demander si elle avait trouvé ça toute seule.

- Et je pense que ça a un rapport avec la femme, Blunt.

Remus se tendit. Lui aussi savait que Blunt et Lovitz partageait quelque chose, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il les avait surpris dans le train. Il se demandait d'où Lyra tenait ça.

- Je les ai vu se bousculer dans le couloir, un jour, reprit-elle. Elle arrêtait pas de s'excuser et l'appelait par son prénom, mais lui a rien dit, et je crois qu'il a murmuré un truc comme « Ne me touches pas ». Je l'ai toujours trouvé bizarre, ce type, ajouta-t-elle d'un air suspicieux, donc bon, je me suis dit que c'était pas un hasard...

Le loup-garou hocha la tête une nouvelle fois. « T'as été en retenue avec lui, nan ?

- Oui, mais ça s'est pas passé bizarrement, c'était normal. Il m'a juste fait nettoyé la salle dans laquelle il bossait, sans magie, et il a rien dit du tout.

- T'as pas l'impression... commença Remus, mais il ignorait s'il était sûr de lui ou pas. T'as pas l'impression qu'il suffit juste de creuser un peu pour briser ses défenses ?

Lyra le fixa dans les yeux, le regard brûlant de question et d'hypothèses. Elle aussi s'intéressait à cette histoire avec les profs, particulièrement à Lovitz. Remus n'était plus tout seul, il allait pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que Dylan ou les Maraudeurs qui ne le prenaient pas au sérieux.

- J'ai une autre retenue avec lui le lendemain du match, lui murmura-t-elle. J'essairai un truc ou deux, je te dis tout après, lui promit-elle.

* * *

C'était le premier match de la saison, Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. On pouvait voir, même sentir, que le Quidditch avait vraiment manqué à tous les élèves au-dessus de la première année. Cette ambiance incroyable qui s'installait, cette camaraderie, cet esprit d'équipe, ou au contraire le manque de fair-play et la haine qui les prenaient ; c'était tout un monde, toute une histoire, le Quidditch inter-maisons à Poudlard.

L'équipe de Gryffondor se débrouillait pas mal - pour cause, ils avaient gagné la coupe deux ans plus tôt - mais les Serdaigles étaient très bons. Ils avaient recruté un nouvel élève, un cinquième année, qui magnait le souaffle comme personne et, s'il la jouait un peu perso, il était suffisamment bon pour relever le niveau de l'équipe. Ça n'allait pas être que du plaisir pour les Gryffondors.

Liana, elle, s'en fichait pas mal de tout ça. Du match, de son ami, James, qui jouait en tant que poursuiveur, de l'agitation. Elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer, alors que d'habitude elle aimait bien ce jeu. Son esprit était ailleurs. On pouvait croire qu'elle pensait à quelque chose de très différent, vu son expression, alors qu'en réalité, son attention était complètement dirigée vers le stade - plus particulièrement, sur les spectateurs...

Elle n'était pas la seule à être distraite. Derrière elle, Mei et Nicole commerrait sur la nouvelle copine de Remus Lupin. Deux des Maraudeurs qui étaient casés, déjà. N'allez pas croire que, parce que Nicole avait un sérieux béguin pour Remus depuis des années, que Mei et elle faisaient exprès d'être méchante avec la Serdaigle de cinquième année en question. Des six filles, elles étaient simplement les deux commères, critiquant ou admirant telle ou telle particularité de leur « victime » - rien de bien méchant.

- Nan, mais elle a de beaux yeux, concédait Nicole par exemple. Bizarres, mais beaux, elle est loin d'être moche, elle est sympa...

- T'as vu ses mollets, quand même ? Ils sont énormes ! s'exclamait Mei.

Et aux deux amies d'éclater de rire.

Liana avait souri, amusée, parce que, même si elles aimaient les ragots, Liana les aimait vraiment bien. Elle n'avait cru aucune des paroles de Stevenson. Elles, la trahir de cette manière ? N'importe quoi. Liana avait confiance en elles.

En y repensant bien, elle ne choisissait pas ses amies féminines au hasard. Enfin si, elle ne calculait pas vraiment ce genre de choses, mais elle pensait qu'il était peut-être possible que ce ne soit pas véritablement un hasard - après tout, plein de sorciers avaient quelque fois des prémonitions ou ce genre de pressentiment qui s'avéraient toujours juste... Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amies filles, mais soit ses amies prenaient trop à coeur son amitié avec elle, soit elles n'avaient aucune envie de sortir avec Sirius Black.

Lily détestait Black - et Liana savait qu'il n'y avait aucune sorte de désir là-dedans -, Lyra n'avait jamais été attirée par ce genre de garçons - elle n'était pas attirée par grand monde, de toute manière. Nicole lui avait avoué que Sirius lui avait plu le temps d'une soirée, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas blesser Liana de cette manière. Mary trouvait Sirius séduisant mais il n'était pas du tout le genre de petit-ami qu'elle cherchait, quant à Mei, elle mettait clairement son amitié avec Liana en premier sans être réellement attirée par Sirius.

En ce qui concernait Stevie... Liana ne pouvait toujours pas croire à l'erreur de jugement qu'elle avait fait. C'était évident. Si Stevie n'avait pas beaucoup d'amies, c'était qu'il y avait une raison. Elle mettait toujours ses propres intérêts avant celui des autres. Elle aimait sortir avec des mecs quand ça pouvait relancer sa popularité. Hors de questions qu'elle fasse des efforts pour quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être qu'à un moment, son amitié avec Liana avait vraiment compté pour elle... Mais « Harpie » était sûre, pour l'expérimenter, que la drogue l'avait en partie rendue assez instable.

C'était encore une jeune fille, elle prenait de l'herbe depuis longtemps et beaucoup plus de coke que Liana n'en avait jamais pris, il y avait forcément des conséquences.

C'était maintenant, avec du recul, que Liana reconsidérait leur amitié, la relation qu'elle avait un jour eu avec Kay. Déjà, c'était basé sur presque rien du tout, pas quelque chose de stable en tout cas. Elles s'étaient souvent confié l'une à l'autre, partageant des trucs vraiment intimes, sauf qu'elles avaient toutes deux oublié au moins la moitié des confidences de l'autre vu l'état dans lequel elles étaient à chaque fois.

Quand elle repensait à tous les moments forts qu'elle avait vécu avec elle, tout était très décousu. Ça ne valait pas vraiment la peine de se mettre dans un état pareil pour Kay Stevenson.

Harper se redressa, aux aguets. Elle venait de la trouver, cette fille qui lui donnait presque un mal de tête à force de la maudire mentalement, qu'elle cherchait des yeux depuis le début du match - oui, le match avait commencé et elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. Stevenson était chez « l'ennemi », chez les Serpentards, parlant au creux de l'oreille d'un garçon de septième année.

Liana était incapable de lire les expressions de leurs visages, mais elle vit le type reculer et secouer négativement. Stevie haussa les épaules, se leva et partit parler avec un autre garçon qui semblait plus jeune qu'elle.

La Gryffondor décida ne plus quitter des yeux son ancienne amie et posa le menton sur ses mains, prête à attendre. À présent, Kay discutait sérieusement avec un septième année, toujours de la maison du serpent, que Liana connaissait. C'était le fournisseur attitré de Stevenson depuis au moins deux ans.

Les matchs de Quidditch étaient vraiment le moment parfait pour faire les pires conneries. Des trucs débiles comme ceux dont les Maraudeurs sont capables, ou encore des ébats d'un jeune couple en chaleur dans des endroits totalement incongrus ; il y avait aussi le genre de choses totalement illicites, qui provoquaient le renvoi direct, sans conseil de discipline, même pas de questions à se poser. Comme les échanges de drogues.

C'était pendant les matchs qu'on fournissait ceux qui ne pouvaient se fournir soi-même. Simples cigarettes ou médicaments interdits, parfois des substances un peu plus fortes, moldues ou sorcières. Dans l'agitation, personne ne soupçonnait qui que ce soit, les drogués ou les « dealers », encore moins nombreux.

Kay lui avait une fois décrit l'ironie vivante qu'était la maison des Serpentards. Dans la maison des verts et argents, le traffic était assez important. Dans la maison des sangs-purs, on consommait plus de came moldue que sorcière, à cause des effets moins forts donc moins dangereux pour leur magie.

Bref, Liana observait toujours ce petit traffic avec attention, quand quelqu'un l'interrompit, passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Il se débrouille bien, notre petit Jamesie, hein ? plaisanta Sirius pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Liana s'était promise de ne plus répondre à ces tentatives d'approche merdiques, mais elle ne put même pas s'en empêcher « C'est bien que tu t'en rendes compte maintenant, alors que ça fait trois ans qu'il est dans l'équipe »

Sirius ne le prit pas personnellement, il garda son sourire confiant. Il espérait vraiment que cette tension entre lui et cette fille qu'il aimait bien quand même allait bientôt foutre le camp. Son bras était toujours posé sur ses épaules, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne se regardait. Lui ne ratait pas une miette du match, elle continuait son espionnage de ce qu'elle aimait appeler en plaisantant « les bas-fonds de Poudlard ».

- Il vole très bien, je trouve.

- Y'a plein d'autre choses qu'il fait mieux que toi, tu sais, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

- J'ai jamais dit qu'il volait mieux que moi, hésita Sirius, voulant peser ses mots.

Liana fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompu « Etre un meilleur ami, par exemple »

Les yeux de Sirius quittèrent aussitôt le match pour se tourner vers son amie. Elle ne le regardait pas et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle regardait, mais sa phrase l'avait touché. Il se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant que répondre pour essayer d'arranger les choses. Défaitiste, il soupira, retira sa main des épaules de Liana et se leva pour rejoindre ses amis.

Liana se crispa, elle venait de voir Kay et le dealer qu'elle connaissait sortir du stade. Personne ne semblait les remarquer, même pas Callaghan, attrapeur de Serdaigle, qui venait de les frôler en se précipitant sur le Vif d'Or.

Sans jeter un coup d'oeil à sa soeur qui était tranquillement assise entre Lyra et Lily, quelques rangs plus loin, elle se leva, descendit les marches et quitta le stade.

* * *

Les Gryffondors avaient finalement remporté le match et comme à chaque victoire, une fête avait été organisée dans la salle commune par l'équipe - officieusement par les Maraudeurs, même si tout le monde le savait.

James cherchait Peter des yeux tout en faisant semblant d'écouter Mei Zhao qui bavardait toute seule. Il aimait bien cette fille, ok, mais elle parlait vraiment trop. Remus et Sirius l'avaient abandonné pour aller chercher des recharges de bonbons à Honeydukes avant que le magasin ne ferme.

Il ne trouvait pas son troisième meilleur ami mais ses yeux se posèrent sur une chevelure auburn près du bar. Lily était dos à lui, se servant un verre, juste à côté de Tyler Hilton. Celui-ci la collait trop pour que ça ne soit innocent et il glissait même une main autour de sa taille. La jeune fille se cambra pour se dégager, James se prépara à intervenir si Hilton insistait trop et qu'elle n'était pas trop consentante.

Elle se tourna cependant, se plaçant de profil à lui et face à Tyler, et il put voir son visage illuminé par un sourire tandis qu'elle portait son verre à ses lèvres.

Une heure et quelques verres plus tard, James revivait avec son équipe les moments clés du match, ses plus beaux buts et même le moment où Foster s'était pris le souaffle en pleine figure, moment qui avait juste fait hurler Potter de rire.

Il se leva pour aller chercher un autre verre. Il empoignait la bouteille de liqueur de pomme au même moment qu'une autre personne et il leva les yeux sur Evans avec surprise.

- Je t'en prie, lui dit-il en tentant un sourire maladroit.

Elle cilla puis se servit le plus vite possible. Elle s'apprêtait à se tourner pour partir rejoindre ses amis, laissant un James un peu déçu mais un peu trop saoul pour s'en rendre vraiment compte. Soupirant, elle se retourna finalement et lui sourit.

- Comment ça va ?

Il s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de liqueur, il avait complètement oublié de la couper avec de l'hydromel. Lily se pencha vers lui en riant et lui frappa l'arrière du dos. « Ça va mieux ?

- Merci. Bien et toi ?

- Très bien.

Elle continuait de sourire en portant son verre à ses livres. Franchement, au diable Severus. Elle n'avait pas envie de devenir sa marionnette. Elle parlait avec qui elle voulait, nom de Dieu. C'est vrai qu'elle avait promis, mais elle ne savait pas trop où elle avait la tête ce jour-là, après tout.

- Tu dois être contente que Sirius ne se soit pas trop déchaîné sur toi pour l'instant, non ? » James avait remarqué que les deux ennemis étaient restés plutôt sages depuis le début de l'année.

- Attends, réfléchit Lily, à cause de lui je suis arrivée en retard à trois de mes cours, j'ai eu des pustules à des endroits que tu veux pas savoir » Potter n'eut même pas la décence de rougir et éclata de rire à la place, c'était Potter quoi « Je me suis tapée un P en potion, et j'ai eu une cheville foulée. Donc oui, on peut dire qu'on a pas trop poussé » finit-elle en riant à son tour.

- C'est pas encore un de vos trucs où vous préparez un grand coup pour l'autre, non ?

Lily regarda innocemment sur le côté en marmonnant « Non, non, pas du tout » puis elle reprit « Je vais y aller, mes amies m'attendent.

- Ok, c'est cool, lui sourit-il.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé longtemps, mais il se sentait un peu mieux. Il la regarda rejoindre Mei, Mary et Nicole, et se demanda où Carlson et Liana avaient bien pu passer.

Les deux filles avaient en effet entendu dire Sirius et Remus qu'ils se allaient à Pré-Au-Lard, elles avaient aussitôt décidé de les suivre. Elles avaient essayé d'être les plus discrètes possibles en se jetant un sort de Silence et de Désillusion et elles ne s'étaient heureusement pas faites repérer. Lyra et Liana étaient à présent cachées derrière un mur, leur tête juste sorties pour continuer d'espionner les deux Maraudeurs.

Ils se tenaient devant la Sorcière Borgne et Lupin avait sorti sa baguette en récitant à mi-voix « Dissendium » et la statue s'était déplacée pour libérer l'accès à une ouverture dans le mur.

- Tu vois ce que je vois ? murmura Liana, abasourdie.

- Tu crois qu'ils en connaissent combien comme ça ? Je pense que ça amène _vraiment_ à Pré-Au-Lard.

- Truc de malade, complèta Liana.

- Attends-moi ici, lui ordonna Lyra.

Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds vers le passage secret dans lequel les deux garçons s'étaient engouffrés. Elle passa sa tête à l'intérieur pour avoir un aperçu et pouvait voir leur deux silhouettes faiblement éclairé par leur _Lumos_.

Lyra tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Elle reconnut la voix de Black « La prochaine fois, faudrait que ce soit moi et James qui y aille, ça ira plus vite et les gens nous poseront moins de questions » Elle entendit Lupin répondre mais n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait.

- Si James et moi on se transforme bien sûr ! Là, ça sera plus rapide » Lyra était contente que Liana ne soit pas là pour voir sa réaction. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et elle dut se rattraper au mur pour ne pas tomber.

Elle était au courant pour la lycanthropie de Remus, depuis la troisième année. Elle avait été clairement choquée et avait eu du mal à l'accepter, enfin, elle s'en était remise maintenant. Mais plusieurs loup-garous dans sa propre maison, ça la faisait quand même un peu paniquer.

Et si elle avait raison... Si par « se transformer », Black voulait vraiment dire que lui et Potter étaient des loup-garous ?

* * *

_J'espère que le fait que ça parle surtout d'OC ne vous soule pas trop. Je sais même pas comment on écrit ce mot, ça m'énerve ! C'est "souler", "saouler", "soûler" ? Brefouille XD... J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu et que vous avez des critiques ou de trucs à me dire ! Vos impressions sur Kay, sur Sirius, sur Lyra et sa réflexion de la fin ? Sur James et Lily ? Désolée, toujours pas de messages en italique, j'ai trop pas d'idées pour ça..._

_A samedi (prions ^^). Bises et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !_

_malilte_


	6. October, talks getting nowhere

Hey !

Désolée pour cette petite semaine de retard.

Pour ceux et celles qui n'appréciaient pas Kay au départ (je pense notamment à **Audrey**), vous allez être servies. Perso, je l'aime beaucoup, et ce qu'elle a fait ds ce chapitre me donne des raisons de penser que ce perso est stylé, mais bien sûr je suis loiiiiiiiiiin d'être objective ^^. Je préviens que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire pour ce chapitre, désolée, je ne sais même pas si tout est cohérent.

Je remercie énormément pour leurs reviews : **LaLouisaBlack**, **Audrey** (Bizarrement ça me fait plaisir que tu n'aimes pas Kay ^^ Et oui, c'était du déni total héhé. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu !), **Zachitoya**, **Eliane62** et **Endless77**. Merci encore, et merci à ceux qui me lisent sans reviewer.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Le titre du chapitre sont des paroles de la chanson "Please" de U2.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

** Leave it behind**

**6.**** October, talks getting nowhere**

**

* * *

**

_Environ deux ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, il y a eu cette pleine lune complètement... Incroyable. Ça ne s'est produit qu'une seule fois. La seule fois où le loup et le garou, l'animal et le monstre, n'ont eu aucune emprise sur l'humain. Une fois transformé, j'étais redevenu moi, totalement, à l'intérieur. Un humain dans un corps de loup-garou. Je n'étais plus un simple spectateur qui prenait de plus en plus d'importance dans le jeu, j'étais l'unique acteur. _

_Tout ça grâce aux Maraudeurs. Au fur et à mesure des nuits, des années, l'humain en moi retrouvait ses amis et le loup reconnaissait ses compagnons de jeu. L'humanité avait triomphé sur la bestialité et la barbarie. J'avais rejeté le monstre, l'avait piétiné, et pendant qu'il restait à terre, le loup et l'humain, en parfaite harmonie, s'étaient élevés, comme par magie, comme grâce à un sortilège quelconque..._

_'Levicorpus'_

Dans un des couloirs de Poudlard, près des cachots, les élèves se retournaient souvent et se posaient des questions lorsqu'ils passaient devant Sirius Black et James Potter, assis à même le sol, adossé au mur. Rusard était venu plusieurs fois pour essayer de les déloger, ce à quoi ils répondaient qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal avec des sourires innocents. Après tout, ils ne faisaient que discuter en restant concentrés sur un vieux morceau de parchemin posé sur les genoux de James, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal... Pas encore.

Tout le monde se demandait quel serait leur prochain mauvais coup. Ce n'était rien de très original, ils souhaitaient juste « casser du Servilus » pour reprendre leur expression favorite. Ils faisaient en fait d'une pierre deux coups, vu qu'ils voulaient également tester la toute nouvelle carte de Poudlard qu'ils avaient créés.

Mais oui, vous savez bien ! La carte dont Peter et James avaient eu l'idée, l'année dernière, pendant qu'ils essayaient de trouver le rat de Lyra Carlson pour une expérience rudement pas conseillée si on veut garder sa place à Poudlard... Oh, laissez-tomber.

Cette carte était non seulement censée représenter le tout Poudlard, même les passages secrets - ceux que les Maraudeurs connaissaient, bien sûr - mais également les habitants du château. Ils avaient essayé, grâce à un sortilège Protéiforme et un autre sort modifé de Reconnaissance Humaine, une alternative de l'_Hominum Revelio_, de faire en sorte que tous ceux qui vivaient au château puissent être marqués sur la carte et qu'on pouvait les suivre même dans leurs déplacements, grâce à un petit point rattachée à une petite étiquette avec leur nom dessus.

La première partie était un succès, la deuxième n'était pas encore totalement réussie. Ce n'était que le premier prototype, et ils allaient certainement le modifier, en faire d'autre... Comme quoi, être maraudeur ne signifiait pas _que_ faire les imbéciles. Ils testaient la carte à l'instant, en attendant Severus Rogue pour vérifier qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie. S'amuser un peu avec lui était juste « le réconfort après l'effort ».

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Rogue était dans une salle à quelques portes de la pièce où Slughorn donnait ses cours, et ses deux ennemis étaient quasiment sûrs qu'il concoctait toutes sortes de potions, vu que cette erreur de l'humanité n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, murmura Sirius qui en avait marre d'attendre.

- Alors, avec Stevenson ? » Sirius leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami, attendant qu'il ait terminé sa question.

- Quoi, avec Stevenson ?

James fronça les sourcils, inquiet d'avoir raté quelque chose « Vous êtes toujours ensembles ?

- Bah... oui.

James sourit, surpris, « C'est juste que t'en parles pas des masses... Ça se passe comment ?

- Pas mal, admit le Black après quelques secondes à réfléchir, mieux que ce a quoi je m'attendais.

- Tu t'attendais à quelque chose de particulier ?

Il le regarda d'un air blasé, ayant l'impression que James n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard avant « Je connaissais Kay Stevenson. Pas très bien, mais un minimum » Il resta pensif quelques instants.

Au moment où James allait lui indiquer qu'il était toujours là, son ami se remit à parler de sa petite-amie « On connaît tous ses défauts, un peu cinglée, mytho, superficielle, parfois cruelle, égocentrique et égoïste, elle adore les ragots.

- Mec, je me demande vraiment ce que tu fais avec elle si tu sais déjà tout ça, plaisanta James tout en restant perplexe.

- Mais attends, elle a vraiment tous ses défauts. Sauf que dis-toi que, quand t'apprends à la connaître, tu te rends compte que c'est pire que ça. Je veux dire, elle est beaucoup plus cinglée, mytho, superficielle et tout qu'on croit au premier abord.

Potter le regarda dans les yeux et lâcha d'un ton très sérieux « Laisse-moi deviner. Elle te fait chanter et tu as peur pour ta vie, c'est pourquoi tu l'as pas encore larguée »

Black sourit mais lui donna quand même une gentille taloche à l'arrière de la tête « Pas du tout. Le truc c'est qu'elle est pas tout le temps comme ça. Y'a des moments où elle est comme une autre personne. Elle est marrante, sympa, câline, aguicheuse... Elle se prend pas au sérieux, dans ces moments-là » Il ajouta juste avant de piquer un léger fard « C'est vraiment... bien d'être avec elle.

James voulut ouvrir la bouche, pour à la fois se moquer de son ami et le féliciter, mais aussitôt il le défia du regard de dire quoi que ce soit « J'ai rien dit, ça va, ça va... » Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la carte - il fallait absolument changer cette encre verte, ça lui donnait mal aux yeux - et sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds.

- Il arrive ! s'exclama-t-il.

Sirius sortit sa baguette et remonta ses manches, sur ses pieds également « On va enfin voir si cette carte marche » Ils échangèrent un regard complice, sachant tous deux que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'intéressait plus vraiment à la carte.

Severus Rogue s'avançait vers eux, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait. On distinguait difficilement son visage vu qu'il semblait fasciné par le sol ; on ne voyait que ses cheveux noirs, lui arrivant presque jusqu'aux épaules, qui cachaient sa figure. Il passa devant les deux Maraudeurs sans rien dire.

- Hé, Servilo ! s'écria James.

Les autres élèves, qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avaient rien compris au manège de ces deux-là, s'approchèrent un peu pour assister à ce genre de scène qu'ils appréciaient. Un spectacle de choix, puisqu'il était question de trois des élèves les plus doués de l'école, en duel, entre autre - et que personne n'aimait beaucoup Rogue.

Le Serpentard se retourna vers ses deux rivaux les plus célèbres et faisant virevolter ses cheveux autour de sa tête - d'une façon très peu masculine jugeons-nous important d'indiquer -

et leur jeta un regard. Black répondit par son sourire le plus cynique et Potter se passa une main dans les cheveux, ce qu'il faisait souvent en ce moment de façon souvent involontaire. Rogue n'avait pourtant pas raté leur main s'enfouissant dans leur poche et empoignant leur baguette, toujours cachée dans leur robe.

Mais pour une fois, Rogue fut le plus rapide « Impedimenta » et le geste de Sirius de sortir sa baguette de sa poche prit cent fois plus de temps que d'habitude - Rogue était toujours à un haut niveau pour son âge, question duels. James répondit par un _Petrificus Totalus_, mais le Serpentard l'esquiva. Potter libéra son ami et se précipita sur son ennemi en lui envoyant un sort de Blocjambes qu'il ne put esquiver, et il tomba tête la première contre le sol, faisant rire d'un air méprisant ou amusé ses camarades.

- Alors, dis-moi, Servilus » Sirius avait cette foix absolument horripilante tellement elle suintait l'arrogance et le mépris, celle qu'il utilisait uniquement pour discuter avec Rogue et une autre personne dont le nom nous est bien connu... « T'es pas avec ta copine Evans ? Vous jouez plus aux petits chimistes en puissance ? »

Tout en se relevant, Rogue lui adressa un petit sourire sarcastique qui surprit le Gryffondor « Pourquoi tu demandes pas à ta deuxième moitié ? » railla-t-il en pointant James du menton. Sirius se tourna vers son meilleur ami, sourcils froncés et une question sur les lèvres.

- C'est pas moi, après tout, qui est amoureux de Lily, rajouta Severus en se réjouissant de la scène de ménage qui allait se jouer.

- Evans te plaît ? s'exclama Sirius, ne se sentant pas encore trahi mais au moins un peu horrifié.

James était totalement pris de court, il n'avait pas vu ça venir « Non, elle ne me plaît pas » s'écria-t-il avec rage et il lança un _Stupéfix _à Rogue pour se venger, qu'il réussit malheureusement à éviter.

Sirius reçut un _Furonculus_ qui le manqua, James un _Rictusempra_ qui l'eut en pleine figure, Rogue un _Expelliarmus_ auquel il échappa et un _Tarantallegra_ qui rendirent toute la moitié inférieure de son corps comme possédée par un esprit frappeur.

Encore une fois, l'élève surdoué en potions réussit à s'en défaire et, au moment où Potter voulut lui lancer un sort de sa composition, il entendit un cri. Plusieurs, en fait. Il se tourna immédiatement, aperçut avec frayer son meilleur ami suspendu dans les airs, la tête en bas et les pieds en l'air. Et ce sans qu'aucun sort ne lui soit jetait qui aurait pu avoir cet effet-là. Après s'être remis de sa surprise, James se tourna avec envie de vengeance vers le responsable - et aussi pour libérer Sirius, bien sûr.

Responsable qui prenait la fuite, comme le sale lâche qu'il était. Le Gryffondor courut après lui, le prit violemment par l'épaule, le retourna, et le plaqua contre le mur avec force. Oui, Rogue avait eu une chance inouïe et avait réussi à avoir l'avantage pendant ce court duel, mais physiquement, il ne faisait pas le poids contre James Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » Sa voix n'était pas haineuse, comme la plupart du temps, mais douce, avec une arrogance douceâtre à vomir.

James plaça son bras contre son cou et appuya légèrement dessus, sentant avec satisfaction la pomme d'Adam de son ennemi descendre et remonter très vite « Ne fais pas le malin avec moi, et répond-moi.

- Va te faire voir.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis Potter appuya encore plus son bras tout en le frappant avec vigueur dans le ventre avec son genoux. Il se recula et le laissa se plier en deux pour reprendre son souffle. Rogue mit un point d'honneur à ne pas tomber devant lui. Il releva la tête et le défia du regard, tentant de ne pas laisser sa douleur transparaître - il avait connu pire.

- Liberacorpus, murmura-t-il.

James hocha la tête, ça avait été plus simple qu'il ne le pensait. Il envoya son poing dans sa figure, pas embêté du tout d'employer la méthode moldue, et se dirigea vers son ami. Celui-ci plaisantait déjà avec les élèves les plus proches de lui sur sa position, bien que son visage soit plus rouge que jamais, et il le vit même faire un clin d'oeil à une jeune sorcière qui passait par là - pas fou, le Sirius ! Et toujours fidèle à lui-même.

Potter énonça d'une voix forte le contre-sort et pouffa de rire quand il vit le Black se ramasser par terre avec tout sauf l'élégance le caractérisant d'habitude. Il s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la prit et lui murmura, à peine remis debout.

- Intéressant comme sort... C'était que le contre-sort, nan ?

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse et vit une lueur particulière s'allumer dans les yeux gris foncés de Sirius, tandis qu'il repoussait une de ses mèches noires un peu longues d'un geste impatient « Ça te dit qu'on aille lui réclamer la formule orginale ?

James lui fit un énorme sourire, soulagé qu'il ait apparemment oublié cette histoire à propos d'Evans, et le frappa sur l'épaule « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ? »

* * *

_Ma chère Liana,_

_Cette histoire avec Kay... C'est peut-être pas plus mal. Vous êtiez trop différentes, selon moi. Je n'ai rien dit, quand elle est venue à la maison, parce que c'était clair qu'elle te faisait du bien. Son côté insouciant et loufoque faisait ressortir ta propre folie et fantaisie, et je pense que tu en avais vraiment besoin. __Ça t'as permis de te changer les idées, d'oublier tes pensées noires. _

_Surtout avec l'année qui se profile devant toi ! Les BUSEs, les décisions que tu vas devoir faire par rapport à ton avenir, le travail que tu devras fournir vu tes résultats de l'année dernière... Sans oublier que tu ne vas pas pouvoir t'empêcher de surprotéger ta petite-soeur, bien sûr. _

_Ne te prend pas trop la tête sur cette histoire, ma puce._

_Ton papa. _

Liana avait posé la lettre que lui avait envoyé son père le matin même entre son bol de céréales et son jus de citrouille, et la relisait. Il n'y avait rien qui clochait vraiment, dans cette lettre. Elle avait juste raconté à son père, qui lui avait demandé comment c'était passé son premier mois de cours, qu'entre le fait qu'elle aidait le mieux qu'elle pouvait sa petite soeur Valery à se faire à Poudlard et qu'elle essayait de travailler le mieux possible, elle et Kay s'étaient disputées et n'étaient plus amies.

Son père lui avait répondu en essayant d'être du plus grand soutien possible - ça avait été une sorte de bonne résolution officieuse qu'il avait pris peu après la mort de sa femme, ses deux filles s'en étaient très vite rendues compte. Rien ne clochait. Sauf que... Même si son père voulait être présent pour ses filles, il n'était pas du genre à s'étaler dans les mots. Toutes ses lettres étaient très courtes et pleines de sens, il ne s'attardait pas.

Tristan Harper ne se répétait pas non plus, et le discours qu'il lui servait dans cette lettre-ci, sur les Buses, son avenir, ses notes, sa soeur, il l'avait déjà fait pendant l'été. Liana avait la curieuse impression qu'en changeant de sujet ainsi, il voulait l'empêcher de resasser sur cette amitié perdue. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle y pense. C'était ça.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il y pense, comme s'il ne lui disait pas tout. Ok, c'était vraiment bizarre. Pourtant, elle connaissait vraiment très bien son père, et son intuition à son défaut lui avait rarement fait défaut.

Au moment où elle décida qu'elle lui envoyerait une lettre pour lui demander d'éclaircir ses propos, elle vit James s'assoir juste en face d'elle « En retard, Potter ? »

Il lui sourit en se servant du porridge « Salut, Liana. Comment va ? » Elle regarda le petit-déjeuner du jeune homme d'un air dégoûté, occupée à se demander comment il pouvait bien manger ça, et ne répondit même pas à sa question.

- Je me suis réveillée en retard, et ces chiens ne m'ont même pas réveillé, expliqua-t-il en parlant de ses amis.

Liana le regarda d'un air amusé « T'es sûr qu'ils ont pas plutôt essayé mais que tu t'es rendormi après ? » Il haussa les épaules et entama son porridge.

- Bah, j'ai rien à dire. Je sèche la divination, pour ma part.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas, j'aime pas ce nouveau prof. Il m'énerve. Il... Je le trouve un peu bizarre. Inquiétant, avoua-t-elle, un peu gênée.

James lui lança un regard étonné en lui demandant silencieusement de continuer « T'as jamais remarqué ? Il est trop étrange avec moi. Chaque fois qu'il s'approche de Lily et moi, il nous regarde comme si on allait se faire égorger par le Sinistros en sortant, ou comme si on avait le poids du monde sur nos épaules, ou un truc du genre. Il a jamais réussi à lire dans nos boules de cristal, et il raconte que c'est parce que notre destin est peuplé de mystère » Elle leva les yeux au ciel, pas dupe pour une noise « Il veut pas admettre qu'il est nul, oui ! »

Elle soupira et son regard se perdit dans le vague, plus concentrée sur sa lettre que sur son nouveau prof de divination « J'aurais dû abandonner cette matière, comme Lyra... »

James acquiesça, et son regard tomba sur Tyler Hilton et Lily Evans entrant dans la Grande Salle, plaisantant ensemble.

- Elle aussi, elle sèche ? demanda-t-il.

Liana haussa les épaules, l'air toujours un peu absente « Faut croire.

- Elle a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Hilton » James laissa sa phrase en suspens, hésitant quant à savoir s'il voulait vraiment poser sa question ou non.

- Tu veux savoir si elle sort avec elle ?

James se tourna vers Liana et n'apprécia pas du tout le petit sourire qu'elle arborait. « Pas particulièrement » répondit-il, mal à l'aise. Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Jaloux ? Elle te plaît ?

Il reporta son regard sur Evans et se perdit peu à peu dans ses pensées « Elle ne me plaît pas » mais son air absent ne dupa personne.

James se demanda pourquoi tout le monde lui posait cette question, puis il voulut se sortir cette fille de la tête. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la lettre toujours posée à côté de son bol vide.

- Qu'est-che que ché ? lui demanda-t-il après avoir enfourné une cuillérée de porridge dans sa bouche.

- Mon père, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et la _Gazette_, ajouta-t-elle d'un air plus sombre.

Il fronça les sourcils d'un air soucieux, attendant qu'elle continue. Elle attrapa le journal sorcier pour se rappeler des gros titres « Les Aurors ont fait des progrés dans l'enquête. C'est tout ce qu'ils peuvent dire, bien sûr, mais bon, rien que ça, ça donne un peu d'espoir » Liana regarda son ami et le vit hocher la tête d'un air un peu absent.

Il pensait à ses parents, tous deux Aurors à présent. Eux aussi refusaient de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'il se passait... « Ils font toujours des recherches sur la Magie qu'utilise ce Lord Voldemort » elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, signe que ce nom la troublait définitivement, comme beaucoup d'élève.

- C'est sûr que c'est de la Magie noire, continua-t-elle, enfin ça on le savait depuis le début, si tu veux mon avis.

- C'est l'avis de tout le monde, sourit tristement James.

- À priori... » Elle relit plusieurs fois la phrase pour être sûre de comprendre « Au début, ils n'étaient pas sûrs de l'étendue de la puissance de cette magie. Maintenant, ils ont une idée, une 'approximation' pour les citer. Cette magie serait encore plus puissante et pleine de ressources qu'il ne le pensait au départ, et donc il se font du souci pour savoir comme la vaincre »

Liana entendit son ami pouffer et elle lui lança un regard noir, peu crédible à cause du petit sourire qui ornait ses lèvres « Oh, ça va ! J'aime pas leur bla bla de journaliste, je préfère mes mots à moi. Bref, ils ont peur, mais ils rassurent quand même la population, et patati patata...

- Ils pataugent de plus en plus, conclut James avant d'avaler un verre de lait.

Liana acquiesça et tourna la page. James sentit son coeur rater un battement quand elle vit la grimace triste et un peu dégoutée qu'elle affichait. Qui ? Qui était mort, blessé, torturé ?

- Une famille dans le Yorkshire. Sang-mêlé, comme d'habitude. La femme, une sorcière, a été complètement dénudée, ils l'ont torturée avec les Impardonnables et ils ont gravé quelque chose dans son dos. Puis ils l'ont tuée. La pauvre, gémit-elle, émue.

- Ils ont gravé quoi ? demanda Potter avec une curiosité un peu malsaine.

- _'De la part de Lord Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts'_, lit-elle. Ils ont conclu que Voldemort était le leader du groupe et que ses partisans s'appelaient comme ça, les Mangemorts.

James ne sut quoi dire et baissa les yeux sur son porridge à moitié entamé, l'estomac noué. La guerre était de plus en plus présente dans leur vie, alors que cela faisait à peine un an et quelque mois que les ennuis avaient commencé. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde savait que ces horribles sorciers défendaient les valeurs des sangs-purs et fiers de l'être. Ils punissaient les nés-moldus pour ne pas avoir la même pureté du sang. Si c'était pas pathétique, et cruel, et nul, et horrible, et...

Il soupira et releva le regard vers Liana. Elle avait abandonné le journal pour se concentrer sur la lettre de son père. Elle préférait penser à sa famille plutôt qu'à tout ça, il comprenait tout à fait. D'ailleurs, lui avait toujours une vengeance à terminer... Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentards et fut très déçu de ne pas y voir son vert et argent préféré. Mais heureusement...

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et il put admirer Severus Rogue avançait vers sa table en compagnie de Mulciber et d'Avery. Immédiatement, James sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers lui en pensant _'Levicorpus'_. Il put voir avec émerveillement son ennemi prendre la même position que Sirius la veille. Il flottait dans les airs, la tête en bas, les pieds en l'air. James entendit Liana littéralement explosé de rire, et il se joignit à elle avec joie.

* * *

Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres élèves, Remus n'appréhendait pas tant que ça l'infirmerie. S'y rendre juste avant que la nuit tombe, juste avant qu'il ne se transforme en monstre, c'était oppressant comme sentiment. Mais le lendemain matin, alors que tout était fini et ne recommencerait pas avant un mois, qu'on l'avait bourré de potions pour qu'il ne sente plus rien et qu'il pouvait profité d'une calme matinée dans la tiédeur des draps, il se sentait bien et détendu, apaisé.

Bien que, ce matin-là, il s'efforçait de se rappeler. De cette première fois, Remus n'avait que des souvenirs flous. Plus bizarre encore, tout était beaucoup moins net que les autres nuits. La seule explication qui lui venait était, cette fois-là, le loup-garou avait été plus perturbé qu'il n'avait voulu le montrer, d'où l'inexactitude des souvenirs.

Cette première fois où ses meilleurs amis lui avaient à la fois prouver leur amitié à toute épreuve et leur extraordinaire courage. Non, ça n'avait pas dû être facile pour eux... Remus craignait leur réaction lorsqu'ils viendraient le voir, leur regard qui avait forcément changé. La pitié et la peur qu'il devait leur inspirer. Rien qu'à penser que ses amis puissent le plaindre et le craindre, Remus sentit son estomac se nouer - il ne voulait plus vivre ce genre de situations.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur ses trois amis. Lupin les accueillit avec un sourire beaucoup plus réservé qu'à l'accoutumée, essayant de déchiffrer leurs expressions sur les visages.

- Comment va notre grand malade ? demanda James en jouant des sourcils - une habitude idiote qu'il avait quand il était un peu mal à l'aise - et en lui envoyant un paquet de chocogrenouilles qu'il attrapa au vol.

Potter ne pouvait détacher son regard de son ami, essayant de deviner où les cicatrices de la nuit dernière pouvaient bien rester cachées. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une transformation en loup-garou ait l'air si douloureux ; il s'attendait presque à ce que Remus se consume immédiatement, sous leurs yeux, à cause du trop-plein de souffrance accumulée avec les années.

Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment discuté avant mais, en fin de compte, les trois Animagi avaient assisté à la métamorphose de Remus. Grâce à la cape d'invisibilité de James, ils s'étaient discrètement glissé dans la Cabane Hurlante après que Pomfresh soit partie. Sans un mot, ils avaient salué Remus d'un signe de tête - tous quatres étaient plutôt stressés, Remus se traitant d'imbécile pour faire encourir à ses amis un tel danger - et avaient tout de suite pris forme animale.

_James n'en croyait pas ses yeux de cerf. Il était horrifié de voir, sous la peau hâlée de son ami, ses muscles presque s'animer alors qu'ils changeaient. Son ouïe animale développée arrivait à entrendre les petits bruits de cassure que ses os formaient en se brisant._

_Quand Remus, dès le début, s'était mis à crier de toutes ses forces, quand il avait vu son visage se tordre de douleur, James ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile et aussi déchiré. Son propre sang s'était glacé, de peur, en entendant ces cris devenir des hurlements lupins, sanguinaires, monstrueux. _

_Il pouvait voir sa peau s'ouvrir finement et se recouvrir de poils, il entendait sa gorge émettre des grognements écoeurants alors que son système respiratoire et sa trachée se modifiait... James n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi lui pouvait se changer en animal si rapidement et sans aucune douleur, alors qu'un de ses meilleurs amis souffraient le martyr à toutes les pleines lunes ? _

- Elle t'a donné tout plein de trucs anti-douleur, nan ? demanda James comme pour se rassurer.

Remus grimaça pour toute réponse « Et vous ? » Il murmura, se rendant compte que l'infirmière pouvait les entendre « Vous vous êtes remis ? » Il vit Sirius, Peter, muets jusqu'à présent, et James s'échanger un regard qu'il fit semblant de ne pas avoir vu.

Inconsciemment, Remus se tourna vers Sirius, leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Le loup-garou fut surpris par ces des deux iris gris foncés, si intenses, pleins de beaucoup de sentiments indéchiffrables. Lupin plissa les yeux, l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet exact regard très, très récemment le prenait...

_Comme James, Sirius n'avait pas supporté la vue de son ami souffrir autant, même s'il s'était forcé à regarder toute la scène. Pourtant, contrairement à Cornedrue, quand Patmol avait vu Lunard se dresser sur ses deux pattes tremblantes, les cris douloureux de Remus avaient faiblis à ses oreilles._

_Il était époustouflé de voir ce qui se tenait devant lui._

_Lui qui s'était toujours représenté les loup-garous comme des êtres hideux, grossiers dans leur monstruosité, effrayants, il avait le souffle coupé. Car devant lui se tenait sans doute la créature la plus... fantastique qui lui était donné de voir._

_Plus grand qu'un loup normal, Lunard était aussi gros que le chien noir, plus encore. Ses pattes longues étaient musclées, presque artistiquement arquées, certainement souples et agiles. _

_Sa fourrure était l'exacte représentation des cheveux de Remus 'humain' - tout comme le pelage de Cornedrue était un parfait mélange entre les épis désordonnées et les yeux de James, et comme la robe de Patmol ressemblait aux mèches soyeuses de Sirius. _

_Comme chez le chien noir, son poil était foisonnant, peut-être même plus. Il y avait toutes les nuances de châtain des cheveux de Remus : caramel, châtain clair et foncé, miel, mordoré... C'était si doux comme combinaison, quand on le comparait à la créature qui en était drapé. Une touche de roux clair et d'auburn ici et là ravivait le côté sauvage dans l'esthétique de l'animal._

_Paradoxalement, on aurait dit que le loup-garou n'était que puissance et force à l'état brut, mais il était si imposant qu'il se dressait avec majesté. Sirius le fixait avec fascination et émerveillement. Ce qui le surprit d'avantage, c'est qu'il trouvait le lycanthrope... magnifique._

_Patmol leva une patte pour se diriger lentement vers lui, sans réfléchir, comme hypnotisé - même s'il préférait pensé qu'à la base c'était plutôt pour aider son ami. Remus, qui n'était plus vraiment Remus mais restait quand même Remus - compliqué tout ça -, se tourna immédiatement vers lui. L'animagus pensa qu'il avait senti leur présence dès le début mais qu'il attendait qu'ils se manifestent d'une manière ou d'une autre._

_Il darda sur lui un regard où toute humanité avait disparu. Ses yeux étaient dorés, d'un or dépourvu de toute douceur au contraire de son pelage. C'était de l'or liquide, en fusion, bouyonnant de toutes sortes de sentiments et pulsions que le loup ne voulait que libérer. Un regard imposant, impérieux. Sirius savait qu'il signait son arrêt de mort en lui rendant son regard, mais il ne pouvait pas baisser les yeux. _

_Il fut quand même le premier à détourner le regard, et il fit quelque chose qu'il le surprit beaucoup : il s'inclina, avant de se coucher sur le sol, attendant patiemment que le loup décide ce qu'il allait faire de lui. Il affichait clairement sa soumission._

_Le fixant toujours des yeux, le loup-garou avait avancé vers lui, roulant des épaules avec langueur comme un lion se dirigeant vers sa proie. _

Quand il était entré dans l'infirmerie, Sirius n'avait pu s'empêcher de voir que Remus était redevenu lui-même. Il n'était plus cette créature incroyable, juste ce bon vieux Remus. Le Black avait même jeté un coup d'oeil dans tous les coins de l'infirmerie pour voir si l'animal qui l'avait médusé, sidéré, stupéfié... n'était pas caché là, quelque part. Il savait qu'il était ridicule.

Bref, maintenant il ne cessait d'observer Remus. Il n'en revenait pas que c'était un seul et même... être. L'existence d'une telle dualité lui faisait presque tout remettre en cause. Sirius continuait mentalement à comparer l'image horrible à laquelle il s'était attendu et... Bon, ok, s'il ne pouvait pas arrêter d'y penser, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Avec un temps de retard, le brun aux yeux gris répondit finalement à la question de Lupin en haussant les épaules « Bof... »

- C'était dur de se lever, commenta Peter avec un petit rire, j'avais mal partout.

Remus sursauta et se redressa aussitôt, un air paniqué sur le visage, et Pettigrew reçut deux regards noirs « C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Lunard ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de baisser la voix « Tu m'as rien fait, t'inquiète pas. C'était la première fois que j'étais transformé pendant si longtemps, j'ai lu quelque part que ça donnait des courbatures »

Remus fut si soulagé qu'il s'enfonça dans ses oreillers en soupirant et Peter lui enfonça de force une chocogrenouille dans la bouche en lui adressant un sourire rayonnant.

_Après que Remus ait reniflé James et Sirius, pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas des ennemis et qu'il n'aurait donc pas à les tuer d'un violent coup de griffe ou de dents, le loup-garou s'était approché du rat. Peter faisait son possible pour ne pas trembler, mais toutes sortes de pensées peu réjouissantes vrillaient son esprit._

_Un rat est un animal beaucoup, beaucoup plus petit qu'un cerf, un gros chien et un loup-garou. Tout était grand, du point de vue de Peter, d'une manière très effrayante. Comme lorsqu'on a seulement quelques mois, qu'on marche toujours à quatre pattes, et que les meubles paraissent aussi grand que des gratte-ciels. _

_Sauf que là, Peter avait un loup-garou à quelques centimètres de lui, et le fait que tout était immense pour lui lui donnait l'impression qu'il déformait tout, qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de musée des horreurs. _

_Il avait intérieurement crié avec Remus lorsqu'il l'avait vu et écouté souffrir, se promettant de ne plus jamais assisté à ça. Il reconnaissait qu'un loup-garou dégageait un pouvoir électrisant, que sa simple présence magique était capable de vous foudroyer de stupeur, que son regard vous liquéfiait sur place. Mais il avait également le sentiment que ses dents éaient bien trop pointues, ses pattes bien trop puissantes, ses griffes bien trop aiguisées. _

_Peter ferma les yeux avec force lorsqu'il vit son museau lupin fondre sur lui, sentit son coeur battre avec force lorsque sa gueule se referma sur lui. _

Confortablement allongé dans son lit, Peter n'avait fait aucun cauchemar sur des grandes dents ou sur son corps se réduisant en poussière, fondant comme une pastille à la citrouille sur la langue d'un lycanthrope affamé. Sa première pensée avait été pour Remus, il espérait qu'il n'avait pas trop souffert en se transformant en humain. Il avait été ravi de voir que la peur ressentie la veille n'était pas resté.

C'était pourquoi il pouvait sourir avec autant d'aisance et d'attachement à Remus. Il n'avait pas peur de lui. Il voulait être là pour la prochaine pleine lune.

Au final, rien de grave n'était arrivé cette nuit-là. Aucun accident, le loup avait accepté leur présence. Les Animagi et le loup-garou n'en étaient pas encore aux bagarres amicales, ils n'avaient partagés jusqu'à présent - mais cela ne saurait tardé.

* * *

Un jour et une matinée après avoir reçu la première lettre de son père, Liana reçut la deuxième. Elle était toujours dans la violère lorsqu'elle la lut. Les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, elle la relut et la relut encore sur le chemin jusqu'à sa salle commune.

_J'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi, malgré le bien qu'elle te faisait. Elle était trop inconsciente de la vie, trop insouciante. Pas assez réfléchie, pas assez mature. Une descente d'alcool incroyable, ce qui ne m'a pas trop rassuré sur mon intuition... Ne te méprends pas, Liana, je l'ai trouvée très charmante, mignonne comme tout. Elle n'a pas l'air d'une mauvaise fille, dans le fond. Elle a des rêves. Elle m'a même confié son envie de voyager, de découvrir le monde... En fait, je pense qu'elle a dû mal vivre son enfance, mal se développer dans son adolescence._

_Comment dire... Elle a quand même un an de plus que toi. Je ne pense pas que toi-même tu te sois rendue compte que ça comptait. Kay n'est pas comme toi, elle reste différente de toi, je pense. Dans le sens où elle est quand même déjà très femme, très mûre. Elle commence à devenir une adulte._

Quelque ne tournait pas rond, encore une fois, et ce sentiment s'intensifiait chez Liana. Son père se contredisait totalement, déjà ; un coup Kay était immature et pas assez réfléchie, trop insouciante, et juste après, elle était « femme, mûre et adulte » ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Autre chose qui n'allait pas : Kay Stevenson, envie de voyager ? Tu parles, Charles, elle avait le mal du pays rien qu'à _penser_ à partir à l'étranger pendant les vacances ; elle détestait toutes sortes de transports, moldus ou sorciers. Alors quant à aller faire un voyage en Ethiopie, il faudrait que quelqu'un d'autre y aille à sa place et prenne du polynectar pour prendre son apparence afin qu'on puisse dire que Kay Stevenson avait été vu là-bas.

Encore une fois, elle sentait que son père se retenait de lui dire la vérité. Comme si quelque chose s'était passé, mais qu'il n'osait pas se confier ou qu'il ne savait pas comment... Il y avait quelque chose, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Liana relut la lettre. Ça, pour la mauvaise influence, c'était sûr et certain. Pour ce qui était de cette psychologie à deux noises, ce « mauvais développement », elle n'en savait rien et s'en fichait, à l'heure qu'il était.

Stevie n'était pas mûre du tout, elle était même loin d'être une adulte ! Elle avait souffert dans sa jeunesse comme tout le monde, n'était pas non plus une gamine, mais était tout sauf raisonnable. Elle voulait profiter de son adolescence à fond, en s'explosant lentement mais sûrement la cervelle, ou en jouant les mangeuses d'homme...

La Gryffondor eut une idée ridicule. Et si son père faisait allusion à son caractère séducteur en la décrivant comme « très femme » ? Kay avait son petit succès et était même décrite comme une des filles les plus sexy de l'école... Bien que la plupart de ses petits-amis n'aimaient pas s'afficher avec elle ou partager des moments de tendresse avec elle en public, comme les autres couples.

La question était, comment son père était au courant du succès dont Kay jouait ? Elle le lui aurait dit ? Absurde ! Il l'aurait deviné ? Impossible, son père n'était pas dépourvu de talent quand il s'agissait de cerner les gens, mais il tombait souvent à côté de la plaque quand il s'agissait d'adolescents, les filles surtout.

« Très charmante, mignonne comme tout »... Au départ, Liana pensait que, par là, son père voulait parler du côté enjoué et à l'aise de Kay, mais après réflexion... Peut-être que son père voulait dire qu'il la trouvait séduisante. Argh, non, NON ! Rien que d'y penser, ça la dégoutait. Son père n'était pas un pervers, c'était n'importe quoi.

Liana s'immobilisa tout à coup, en plein milieu d'un couloir. Son regard se détacha lentement de la lettre et se perdit dans le vide. Et si... Après tout, cette fille était capable de tout.

Kay sortait avec Sirius Black. Liana avait encore du mal à oublier les fausses rumeurs de l'année dernière. Elle était aussi au courant du chantage qu'avait subi Nicole cette même année. Et elle savait que, pour arriver à ses fins, Stevie serait parfaitement capable de mentir, de jouer un rôle. Quitte à prétendre que son plus grand rêve était de... voyager et parcourir le monde...

Elle l'avait poignardé dans le dos avec Sirius. Rien ne l'aurait empêcher de faire pire.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, elle franchit la porte de sa salle commune, repéra ses deux meilleures amies et se précipita vers elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais sa remarque se bloqua dans sa gorge quand elle vit Lily qui avait plaqué une serviette mouillée contre son front.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle. Sirius encore ?

Lyra acquiesça en regardant la rouquine, mi-inquiète mi-hilare. « Depuis hier, Potter et lui arrêtent pas de jeter des sorts à tout le monde qui les font se lever dans les airs, t'as remarqué ? » Liana haussa les épaules, pas au courant de la situation « J'ai découvert la formule - 'Levicorpus' et faut le penser, pas le dire - et je l'ai jeté à Black et depuis on arrête pas de se le jeter l'un à l'autre.

- Elle est restée trop longtemps la tête en bas, continua Lyra, t'imagines les effets destructeurs sur ses deux seuls neurones...» Liana sourit faiblement tandis que Lily tirait la langue à la brune. Celle-ci se tourna vers celle qui venait juste d'arriver et son sourire disparut « Ça va pas, toi ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard nerveux et hocha la tête « Faut que je vous parle d'un truc » Toutes trois montèrent directement dans leur dortoir. Liana leur fit lire les lettres de son père et leur confia ses étranges impressions.

- Est-ce que vous pensez que Kay aurait été capable de... d'allumer mon père ? De le séduire ? » En formulant ça à voix haute, Liana eut envie de recommencer à se ronger les ongles.

Lyra resta pensive pendant un moment avant de répondre « Vu que c'était ton amie, que vous étiez assez proches, je dirais que non... » Même Liana lui lança un regard perplexe.

- Mais vu que c'est de Kay Stevenson dont il s'agit, renchérit Lily, je dirais que c'est plus que possible » Elle sentit le besoin de se défendre devant le regard affolé de Liana « Cette fille est tordue, enfin !

- Comment tu vas faire pour savoir ?

Liana resta muette pendant quelques secondes, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures. Elle leva enfin la tête et lâcha dans un souffle « J'ai demandé à mon père, je lui ai écrit » Ses deux amies échangèrent un regard, puis Lily dit d'une voix rassurante « Reste plus qu'à attendre, alors. Je suis sûre que c'est pas aussi mauvais que ça ne semble »

Mais Liana ne la crut pas une seconde. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et fit un demi-sourire à Lyra.

- Ecoutes, dit la brune, si c'est aussi mauvais que tu le penses, on t'emmène chez Jim (1), d'accord ?

Avec un petit soupir triste, Liana hocha pourtant la tête.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, Lyra parcourait le château de Poudlard, en chemin pour le bureau de Lyndon Lovitz, prof de Défenses contre les forces du mal. C'était l'heure de sa troisième retenue.

La jeune fille n'avait jamais eu autant de retenue en si peu de temps. C'était le genre de prof qu'elle aimait bien embêter, bon, peut-être bien qu'elle les cherchait, les méritait, ces retenues. Mais elle ne voyait même pas ça comme une perte de temps, et elle se demandait quand est-ce que Lovitz réaliserait que des heures de colle n'était pas la bonne punition pour elle.

Elle n'était pas maso, pas accro aux colles du tout. Mais, comme Lupin et quelques autres élèves du collège, elle était intriguée par ce prof. Elle espérait, un jour, le faire craquer, réussir à découvrir quelque chose sur lui.

Pour l'instant, elle ne faisait que ranger des trucs, nettoyait la salle, l'aider dans la correction de ses copies. Il était toujours aussi froid et impassible qu'au premier jour, autant en retenue qu'en cours. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Enfin, Lyra ne désespérait pas.

Elle était tout près, maintenant, et ce qu'elle vit lui donna un sourire content. Lovitz se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau, barrant le passage à Prisca Blunt, nouvelle prof de Botanique. Elle ralentit le pas pour espérer, à un moment, entendre ce qu'ils se racontaient. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la nature de leur relation, elle ne savait même pas s'ils se connaissaient avant d'être profs ici, elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer le visage de Lovitz et ne pouvait voir celui de Blunt d'ici.

-... 'ttendre de moi que j'oublie tout, entendit-elle de la part de son prof de Défenses.

- Je n'attends rien du tout ! dit Blunt à voix basse. Juste que du temps est passé maintenant, et on se voit tous les jours. Tu continues de m'ignorer.

- Je ne t'ignore pas » Même Lyra put deviner que c'était un parfait mensonge.

- Ah oui, tu m'évites aussi. Franchement, Lynd', je ne suis plus ta-

Lyra sentit quelque chose heurter violemment son dos et quelqu'un rugir « HEY ! » si fort qu'elle ne sut jamais ce que Blunt était pour Lovitz. Si près du but ! Furieuse, Lyra Carlson se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec le rival de Lily, Sirius Black. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air content non plus, mais ce fut elle qui cria la première.

- Tu pourrais pas faire attention, non !

- Tu peux parler, non mais je rêve !

- C'est toi qui m'est rentré dedans, je te rappelle » cracha Carlson, puis elle explosa littéralement « Merde, t'es vraiment con, t'as tout gâché ! »

Black laissa tomber son masque d'homme en colère et seule la surprise resta sur son visage « T'es pas un peu folle ? Evans, sors de ce corps ! » Elle le frappa avec force à l'épaule et oublia de se réjouir de son petit cri de douleur.

- Dégage de mon chemin, espèce de crétin !

- Miss Carlson ! » s'exclama une voix forte juste derrière elle. Complètement lunatique, la colère de Lyra retomba et elle se retourna vers son professeur, presque contente de l'entendre, attendant la suite du sermon « Vous voulez déjà une autre retenue sans avoir commencé la première ?

Elle lui sourit d'un air radieux « Qui sait ? » et le dépassa, entrant directement dans son bureau avant lui. Si le professeur Lovitz était déstabilisé par l'attitude de son élève, il n'en laissa, comme d'habitude, rien paraître.

* * *

Une voix, la voix la plus froide qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue, claqua dans son dos « Il faut qu'on parle »

Stevenson se retourna et découvrit avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Liana. Elle observait un moment, d'un air songeur, son ancienne amie. Elle était sur les nerfs, en colère, encore plus que lorsqu'elle avait découvert pour elle et Sirius. Elle semblait très stressée, un peu pâle, presque un peu malade. Une légère pellicule de sueur brillait sur son front, et elle ne cessait de renifler. Ses yeux étaient un peu rouges, soit parce qu'elle avait pleuré, soit pour une autre raison...

Essayant de garder son calme, Kay lui répondit « Bien, parlons » et elle attendit que Liana choisisse leur sujet de conversation, bien qu'il était clair que la cinquième année savait très bien de quoi elle voulait parler.

Elle paraissait cependant avoir du mal à entamer le sujet. La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Stevenson « Oh... T'es en manque, c'est ça ? Tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac.

Liana frappa rageusement le mur, à quelques centimètres de la tête de Stevenson, du plat de sa main « Je ne suis _pas_ en manque »

Si elle avait eu les idées claires, Liana aurait réfléchi à propos de ça. Elle ne se sentait pas hyper en forme depuis quelques jours, peut-être que c'était pour ça...

Kay tordit ses lèvres en une moue dubitative « Oh, vraiment ? Je t'ai vu nous suivre, l'autre jour, quand on est sorti du match, Teddy et moi. Tu savais très bien ce qu'on faisait, mais t'as pas osé venir nous voir. Je t'ai vu, moi.

- La FERME ! hurla-t-elle, faisant sursauter la sixième année.

Le sang battait à ses tempes, comme si elle avait elle aussi subi le sort du Levicorpus - qui était devenir une mode depuis ces deux derniers jours - et était resté trop longtemps la tête en bas.

Si elle ne l'avait pas brûlé immédiatement, elle aurait voulu mettre la lettre sous le nez de Kay, pour ne pas avoir à le dire, à sortir _ces_ mots de sa bouche.

_Je suis désolé. J'aurais préféré que tu ne saches pas. J'ai hésité à te le dire, vraiment, mais je crois que tu es assez grande pour affronter ce genre de choses. Peut-être que ça t'aidera à choisir tes amis avec plus de discernement, à l'avenir. Je n'aurais rien dit si elle et toi étiez restées amies. _

_Je l'ai repoussée, immédiatement. Je ne lui ai pas fait la leçon, comme j'aurais dû le faire, mais j'étais trop surpris, je croyais me tromper et mal interpréter ce qu'elle voulait._

_Ne réagit pas trop brusquement. Prends soin de toi, de ta soeur, de tes soeurs. _

_Dernière chose : Même si vous redevenez amies, je n'accepterais plus cette jeune fille sous mon toit. Mais essayes de te rapprocher de Lyra et Lily, j'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez en froid..._

_Pas la peine de me répondre, je comprends._

Son père était génial. Et, Merlin, elle allait la tuer.

- Comment as-tu pu ! éclata-t-elle. Mon père, Kay, mon PERE ! Mon propre père !

_'Oh'_, pensa Stevenson, avant de grincer des dents intérieurement. Elle avait presque oublié cette histoire, cette pas très jolie histoire...

- Je comprends pas, continua Liana, c'est quoi ton problème ! T'es malade ? T'as besoin d'aide ? Ne t'approches plus jamais de lui, tu m'entends ? Ou de moi, ou de Valery, plus _jamais_ !

Kay aurait voulu faire quelque chose - s'excuser, éclater de rire, s'enfuir, pleurer, en discuter - mais tout ce que Liana voulait, c'était péter un câble, rapidement. Elle l'abandonné en plein milieu du couloir, désert heureusement, sans se retourner.

Cette fois, c'était fini. Pour de bon.

* * *

(1) : C'est normal si vous vous rappelez pas, si vous comprenez pas ce que c'est, tout sera éclairci et raconté le chap d'après

_Alors alors ? Bon, le truc de Sirius qui bouscule Lyra c'est du rajouté à la dernière minute, je voulais mettre plus de maraudeur héhé. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez des critiques ou de simples impressions à me dire ! J'ai surtout envie de savoir de ce que vous pensez de Kay et de sa "perversité", et du moment after pleine lune des maraudeurs...  
_

_Dites-moi si vous trouvez des trucs qui ont pas trop de sens, j'en prendrais note et corrigerait dès que j'aurais du temps :)._

_Prochain chapitre dans une semaine, normalement._


	7. All that you make

Hey !

Je suis désolée encore une fois pour ce retard. J'ai perdu l'ambition de poster une fois par semaine, je crois que je vais essayer de me contenter d'une fois toutes les deux semaines, ça sera déjà mieux qu'une fois par mois... Je suis vraiment désolée. Je perds de plus en plus la motivation pour cette fic, alors que j'ai quand même envie de la terminer, mais...

Heureusement, le prochain chapitre est... Aaaaaah c'est le chapitre que j'attends depuis très longtemps. J'ai peur de m'attaquer à ce chapitre, même si je l'ai déjà commencé (héhéhé c'est bien parti, yeah !) parce que j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir réussir à faire ce que j'ai envie de faire à la base. Mais le prochain chapitre, messieurs dames, c'est le début d'une série de scènes que j'ai juste trop envie d'écrire ;).

DONC pour ceux qui demandent plus d'action entre James et Lily, mwahaha, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. Celui-là, le 7e, n'est pas terrible m'enfin ça va. La 1ere partie je suis partie en live, j'avais pas prévu ça à la base, mais bon j'aime bien.

Je remercie énormément pour leurs reviews : **Endless77**, **Eliane62**, **Zachitoya**, **Audrey** (Je pense que tu as assez bien cerné Kay ^^ enfin je fais une petite pause sur elle, ce chapitre là ne parle pas trop de Kay. Merci miss pour tes commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir !), **LaLouisaBlack** (ou devrais-je plutôt t'appeler LLB ? A moins que tu ne préfères Two Wings and a Half Baby ;) j'aime vraiment bien ^^) et **H'L-lol'a**. Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, votre soutien, pour le temps que vous prenez à lire cette histoire et à la commenter, ça me touche beaucoup. Merci à ceux qui lisent également cette histoire.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages sont à JK Rowling, les OC sont à moi. Le titre du chapitre, ainsi que le titre de la fic, sont des paroles d'une chanson de U2 "Walk On".

Désolée mais je ne me suis même pas relu, je me suis dit que j'avais suffisamment attendu pour ça. Désolée pour les fautes et les incohérences donc :( je prendrais le temps de me relire un jour, promis.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

** Leave it behind**

**7.**** All that you make**

**

* * *

**

Des bruits de pas, très légers, résonnaient sur les pierres du château. Tout était complètement désert, le concierge avait fini sa ronde. Dans l'obscurité, un murmure s'éleva, « Dissendium ». Une masse faite d'un matériaux lourd se déplaça, entraînant un fort son rocailleux qui cessa presque immédiatement. Si on plissait les yeux suffisamment fort, on pouvait distinguer plusieurs silhouettes s'engouffrer dans un passage secret.

Soudain, « Aïe ! », puis « Mei, c'est toi qui a mes baskets ? » La jeune chinoise se retourna et tatônna vers Lyra pour lui rendre ses chaussures.

Lily ricana « Toi qui pensais que tu ferais tout le trajet en talons » Elle ne vit pas sa meilleure amie hausser les épaules mais l'entendit soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'elle remplaça ses chaussures de soirée pour des plus confortables.

- C'est lui qui me les a offerts.

- Il ne te connaît donc pas ?

La jeune fille aux yeux émeraudes sentit cette fois un regard noir sur elle et entendit une voix déclamer d'un ton dur « Ta gueule »

- Vous êtes vraiment sûres que ça va jusqu'à Honeydukes ? sinquièta Nicole, faisant à peine attention à la tension qui hésitait à s'installer entre deux amies.

- Mais oui, on y est allées la semaine dernière.

Mei se retourna et sourit à son amie métis « T'aurais préféré rester avec Mary ? » Nicole lui décocha un regard noir.

- Pas la peine de te moquer.

- Mais j'ai rien dit... » Tout le monde était contre elle ou quoi ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était passer une chouette soirée avec ses amis...

Les filles de Gryffondors avaient tenu leur promesse : s'il s'avérait que Kay avait bien fait des avances au père de Liana, elles emmèneraient cette dernière « chez Jim ».

Jim, de son vrai nom James Maiden, était un jeune homme d'aujourd'hui vingt et un an. Lily, Lyra et Liana l'avaient rencontré lors de leur deuxième sortie à Pré-Au-Lard en troisième année, alors qu'il était seulement âgé de dix-sept ans. C'était un passionné de musique, lui-même musicien. Il était à l'époque serveur aux Trois Balais, il leur avait apporté trois bierreaubeurres, et avait entamé une conversation passionnante sur la musique. Il était ainsi devenu une connaissance, puis un réel ami pour ces adolescentes.

Aujourd'hui, il était toujours serveur dans un autre bar à Pré-Au-Lard, celui dans lequel les cinq filles se rendaient. Jim n'en était pas vraiment propriétaire, il était toujours serveur, mais s'occupait de la musique qui s'y jouait, d'y organiser des soirées-karaokées et parfois d'animer lui-même la soirée en jouant d'un instrument.

C'était la première fois qu'elles pénétreraient dans ce bar et elles étaient vraiment impatientes. Heureusement, le hasard avait bien fait les choses. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Liana et Lyra avaient surpris Remus Lupin et Sirius Black disparaître dans le passage secret près de la sorcière borgne qui menait directement à Honeydukes. Et, encore une fois, la chance faisait qu'Honeydukes restait ouvert une bonne partie de la soirée, même en semaine. Bien qu'elles violaient au moins une bonne dizaine de réglements, les Gryffondors étaient certaines que tout se passerait bien.

Dix minutes plus tard, Liana, Lyra, Mei, Nicole et Lily sortirent de Honeydukes - il avait fallu arracher Evans à la contemplation des sucreries, dont elle raffolait dès qu'elle posait un pied dans la boutique.

Samedi soir, et la rue était animée, en partie parce que Noël approchait. « On dirait pas comme ça » commença Nicole en regardant autour d'elle « Mais ça a vraiment l'air différent à cette heure-là ».

Toutes acquiescèrent, sauf Lily, perdues dans ses pensées. Elle se rappela d'une sortie au village, environ un an plus tôt, qui l'avait chamboulée. Sa mère et le père de Liana avaient débarqué à Pré-Au-Lard, sans prévenir. Sarah Evans devait parler de quelque chose très important avec sa fille. En effet, c'était une nouvelle grande, énorme, phénoménale.

Pétunia n'était que la demi-soeur de Lily. Le père de Lily, Gregory Evans, actuel mari de Sarah, n'était pas le père naturel de Pétunia. Le vrai père de la jeune fille était Joshua, un ex de Sarah - qui par ailleurs était un ami d'enfance de Gregory - qu'ils n'avaient plus revu depuis des années, vu qu'il avait souhaité coupé les ponts lorsque les parents de Lily s'étaient mis ensemble, période où Pétunia grandissait déjà en Sarah.

Pire : ni Pétunia, ni Gregory n'était au courant. En mourant, Sarah avait laissé à sa fille le lourd fardeau de choisir de révéler ou pas la nouvelle aux concernés.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Lily. Elle ne pensait plus vraiment à cette nouvelle, plutôt à sa mère. Au fait qu'elle lui manquait tous les jours, chaque jour encore plus si c'était possible. Au fait que, dans un peu plus d'une semaine, cela fera un an que sa mère lui avait été arrachée.

Elle cacha ses larmes le plus discrètement possible et se joignit au babillage de ses quatres amies, prenant la main de Liana et la serrant fort. Celle-ci lui rendit son étreinte sans vraiment se poser de question, son esprit était occupé par autre chose, mais son corps réagissait aux besoins de son amie.

- Plus original, tu meurs, s'exclama Lyra avec un rire moqueur.

Elle pointait du doigt l'écriteau qui indiquait l'entrée du bar de Jim, _Au Piano-Bar_ de son nom. Toutes se précipitèrent vers l'endroit et ouvrirent la porte à la volée.

L'ambiance était des plus agréables. Les gens dansaient, discutaient, riaient, s'exclamaient, faisaient les fous. Personne ne semblait trop torchée ou trop louche. Seul point négatif : la salle était complètement enfumée, les gens sans cigarette, ou autre que du tabac, à la main étaient rares. Mei, Nicole et Lyra soupirèrent de dégoût. Lily, elle, commençait à s'habituer à l'odeur de la clope et à la fumée, son petit-ami - non-officiel - disons juste la gars avec qui elle sortait - non, c'était pas vraiment ça non plus... - bref, Tyler, fumait.

Liana se gifla mentalement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle essayait de déterminer, à l'odeur ou en examinant les tubes blancs que les gens portaient à leur bouche, si on fumait de l'herbe ici. Elle avait arrêté, et elle n'était pas dépendante.

Lyra disparut soudainement de la circulation, et on entendit un grand bruit de vaisselle cassée. Elle avait foncé sur Jim et l'avait serré dans ses bras, n'ayant pas remarqué le plateau couvert de boissons alcoolisées qu'il tenait. Lily se précipita pour les aider, récita de brefs 'Reparo' et 'Evanesco', et tout redevint normal.

- Vous êtes venues ! s'exclama le jeune homme, tout sourire, en prenant à son tour Lily dans ses bras.

Il n'eut pas le temps de saluer les autres, car Lyra le prit en otage, déclarant « Faut que je te parle » et s'éloigna avec lui. Jim lança un sourire amusé aux filles en leur disant de s'installer à une table et qu'ils les rejoignaient.

Mei et Nicole ne connaissaient pas tant que ça Jim, surtout depuis que, en troisième année, Nicole lui avait fait du gringue et s'était fait rejeter, elle n'avait pas eu envie de faire plus sa connaissance que ça. C'était surtout l'ami de Lily, Liana et Lyra. Et des trois, c'était de Lyra dont il était le plus proche.

Ils avaient vite découverts qu'ils étaient d'accord sur tout, absolument tout, que ce soit des profs de Poudlard aux dirigeants du monde magique, en passant bien sûr par la musique et la littérature. Les délires que ni Liana, ni Lily, ni les amis proches de Jim ne comprenaient, ils les partageaient ensemble. Pour Lyra, Jim était une sorte de Piotr (1) de remplacement, c'était son presque frère d'Angleterre, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment fait la relation entre les deux garçons.

De toute manière, on pouvait dire que Lyra était une fille plus encline à avoir des amis garçons que des amies. C'était différent de Liana, qui fréquentait deux Maraudeurs, puisque leur amitié relevait plus du hasard qu'autre chose - ils avaient partagés le même compartiment lors de leur premier voyage vers Poudlard tout à fait par hasard. C'était simple, si Lyra n'avait pas partagé de dortoir avec cinq filles et si elle n'avait pas découvert ses âmes-soeurs en amitié en la personne de Liana et Lily, ses seuls amis auraient été des garçons.

Lorsque Jim et Lyra sortirent de la cuisine de l'établissement pour revenir dans la salle principale, la jeune fille aperçut Mei, qui devait revenir des toilettes, au milieu de la pièce en pleine discussion avec un inconnu, un mec certainement majeur mais pas beaucoup plus âgé. Elle vit la chinoise hocher la tête avec un sourire, désigner du bras un coin de la salle, et tous deux se séparèrent.

- Mei ! appela-t-elle. C'était qui ?

Mei avait encore les yeux perdus dans le vague, un mince sourire content jouant sur ses lèvres « Un français, qui s'appelle Jean si j'ai bien compris » Elle se tourna vers elle, toute excitée « Il ramène ses potes à notre table, viens ! » Elle la prit par la main pour l'amener à la table autour de laquelle était assise Nicole, Lily et Liana.

- Lyra, tu veux quelque chose ? s'écria Jim alors que son amie s'éloignait de lui.

La brune ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Mei la devança « Pas la peine, ces garçons nous ramènent des trucs à boire » Jim fronça les sourcils et Lyra l'imita aussitôt. Mei la rassura d'un regard confiant « J'ai demandé que des jus de citrouille, t'inquiète pas.

- Tu le connais depuis cinq minutes et tu lui fais déjà confiance ? se moqua Lyra. Petite naïve...

Mei ne le prit pas mal, au contraire, elle lui sourit d'un air railleur à son tour « C'est l'expérience qui parle, c'est ça ? » Le visage de Carlson se ferma tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire.

Dès qu'elles eurent rejoints leurs compagnes de dortoir, Mei se lança dans une description endiablée du dénommé Jean, d'à quel point il était mignon et il avait l'air sympa, de son accent français à croquer...

Quelques minutes plus tard, trois jeunes hommes rejoignirent les cinq filles - qui ne furent très vite plus que quatre, mais nous nous occuperons du sort de la cinquième plus tard. Jean, un grand blond au sourire timide et aux yeux marrons cachés par des mèches frisées, s'installa d'autorité à côté de la chinoise, son bras nu frôlant le sien. Il présenta ses deux amis, Henri et Marc, qui prirent place à leur tour.

- Vous êtes en Angleterre pour longtemps ? » entama aussitôt Mei. Elle retira sa veste, dévoilant un t-shirt moldu bleu clair très simple, et sourit avec aisance au français.

- Pour la semaine, répondit Jean, on a une chambre à la Tête de Sanglier.

Il sourit à la grimace de l'adolescente « Oui, c'est pas fameux, mais c'est dans nos moyens » Mei rit, alors que ce n'était même pas drôle. Elle repoussa ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses d'un geste calculé de la main et plaça son bras contre celui du jeune homme, se rapprochant de lui de quelques centimètres. Lui avait suivi chacun de ses gestes d'un regard intense.

Lyra s'amusait des réactions de Mei, qui aimait plaire aux garçons au moins autant que Nicole. Lyra se rappela alors de cette soirée, celui de l'anniversaire de Black, où, juste avant, Kay Stevenson les avaient emmenées, Lily, Liana et elle, dans un bar sur le Chemin de Traverse, où elle avait rencontré ce jeune homme... Michael. Avec qui elle avait discuté et qui, entre autre, l'avait initiée à l'art de la séduction.

Elle se tourna alors vers Marc, le plus mignon des deux autres français, qui avait son sourire éclatant et une personnalité qui semblait extravertie, et lui sourit à son tour, cherchant un moyen d'entamer la conversation. Henri semblait déçu de perdre ses deux amis et n'avait pas l'air très motivé pour faire la conversation à des gamines anglaises, qui ne devaient pas avoir une once de personnalité vu qu'elles portaient toutes les cinqs les mêmes jeans - les nouveaux pantalons moldus à la mode. Il perdit son air triste quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Nicole, qui, décidément, attirait toujours autant l'attention, particulièrement celle de la gente masculine, et qui se prêta au jeu - elle était célibataire depuis cette après-midi, après tout.

Lorsque Jim revint à leur table, inquiet parce que ces filles n'étaient encore que des gamines, il trouva Mei et Jean assis face à face sur leur chaise, le bras du jeune homme sur le dossier de la jeune fille, leur tête à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Marc avait placé son bras autour de la taille de Lyra et lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille, et Henri, après que son fou rire avec Nicole ne soit passé, lui proposa sa veste vu qu'elle avait bizarrement froid malgré la chaleur étouffante du bar.

Le serveur prit les choses en main et jeta un sort aux cinq verres de jus de citrouilles pas encore commencés. Grâce à ce sortilège connu de tous les barman, il vit avec étonnement qu'aucun alcool ou autre substance illicite n'avait été mélangé aux boissons des filles. Elles avaient eu de la chance...

Il s'assit entre Liana et Lily « Délaissées par vos amies, les filles ? » Les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, sans que Jim ne sut pourquoi. Activité plutôt inhabituelle pour un garçon, il leur demanda de leur parler des derniers potins de l'école.

- Vous allez monter un groupe ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Nan, rectifia Lily, pas nous, des gens de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Je crois que c'est mi-orchestre mi-rock » Elle se tourna vers Liana pour trouver confirmation.

- Y'a une flûte traversière, un violoncelle, un trombone, une basse et un batteur pour l'instant, énuméra-t-elle.

- Plutôt groupe moldu ou sorcier ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'une conversation incluait à la fois Jim et musique, Lyra laissait tomber tout ce qu'elle entreprenait pour s'y mêler. « Je les ai entendu remixer un truc des Gran Willows, mais aussi discuter d'une partition des Beatles » Son ami l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et demanda « Quelle chanson exactement ? »

Lyra sentit une main se glisser sous son t-shirt, se retourna, agacée, vers Marc et lui frappa gentiment bien qu'un peu séchement la main « Désolée, mais je suis plus vraiment intéressée, en fait »

Elle ne fit même pas l'effort de sourire hyprocritement, surtout lorsqu'elle le vit soupirer d'exaspération « Oui, je sais, les petites anglaises, _real pain in the ass_, hein ? (2) » Toute contente d'avoir sorti une des seules expressions françaises qu'elle connaissait, elle continua sa conversation avec ses amis.

Dépité, Marc retira sa main et croisa les bras, attendant que ses amis ne lui prêtent attention. Il contempla avec une mine dégoûtée Henri se ridiculiser avec Nicole ; elle lui lançait des cachouètes et il était censé les rattraper avec sa bouche et les avaler, ce jeu semblait bien les amuser. Son regard fut attiré par la jeune fille aux cheveux auburns et aux incroyables - il devait bien lui accorder ça - yeux émeraudes. Elle s'était levée et se dirigeait vers le bar après avoir refusé l'offre de Jim de l'accompagner ou de la servir.

C'était une jolie fille, peut-être même plus jolie que la métis, elle aussi attirait le regard des garçons. Ce qui la rendait encore plus sexy était que, contrairement à "Nikky", elle ne semblait pas encore s'être rendue compte de son effet sur les hommes. Sur les hommes de tout âge, jugea-t-il lorsqu'il vit un mec d'au moins quarante ans la reluquer alors qu'elle passait devant lui.

Dégueu, pensa-t-il. Ok, ses amis et lui s'intéressaient à des filles plus jeunes, mais lui avait à peine dix-sept ans... Mu par une inspiration qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, autre que part son éducation d'aristocrate français, gentleman et un peu protectrice de nature, il se leva et rejoignit cette ado qu'il ne connaissait ni de Morgane ni de Merlin.

Juste avant d'arriver à sa hauteur, il se retourna vers la table qu'il venait de quitter, surprenant un geste de tendresse qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir avant au moins huit minutes. Jean avait rangé une des mèches de la jeune chinoise derrière son oreille et continuait à passer sa main dans ses cheveux, ses doigts se dirigeant lentement vers la base de sa nuque. Elle avait l'air franchement troublée et il pouvait deviner son souffle et son pouls s'accélérer.

Tout ce manège lui donna une idée et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as une bonne soirée ? » Elle sursauta en le voyant s'accouder sur le bar juste à côté d'elle. Lily acquiesça sans répondre et en attendant sa bierreaubeurre, curieusement un peu nerveuse.

Il la regarda brièvement du coin de l'oeil « Comment tu t'appelles ? » Expirant rapidement pour se donner du courage, elle se tourna vers lui.

- Lily.

Il lui sourit en lui tendant sa main « Marc. _Enchantée_ » ajouta-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête, conscient de l'effet que sa langue maternelle pouvait avoir sur l'autre sexe.

Mais bien sûr, cette petite sorcière ne semblait rien faire comme tout le monde. Elle lui serra sèchement la main en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson, le visage toujours impassible. Contrairement à l'opinion que presque tous les anglo-saxons partageaient - particulièrement les américains - Lily n'était pas fascinée par la France et n'aimait pas beaucoup le français. Elle préférait le russe, le polonais, l'italien, l'allemand, le roumain... Et elle préférerait que _ce_ français lui rende sa main.

- Lily, répéta-t-il en emprisonnant avec douceur sa main douce et féminine dans les siennes. En français, cela se dit lys.

Pas charmée pour deux noises, elle haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension « La fleur. Fleur de lys » Elle sourit, un sourire chaleureux qu'il lui rendit sur le champ.

- C'est comme ça que mon grand-père m'appelait quand j'étais petite, lui apprit-elle.

Marc soupira de soulagement, se disant que la soirée n'était peut-être pas totalement perdue. Cela faisait trois soirs que ses amis et lui passaient dans ce bar dans lequel il n'arrivait jamais rien, peut-être qu'il allait finalement avoir la chance d'emballer une fille, aussi jeune et _british_ soit-elle ? Ne pas penser comme ça, se réprimanda-t-il intérieurement, ça sonne raciste et surtout pervers, même dans ta tête.

- Tu veux danser ? lui proposa-t-il sans prendre plus de gants.

Lily ouvrit la bouche, prête à refuser et à retirer sa main. Puis, elle se souvint qu'elle n'était plus célibataire, et elle se rappela avec _qui _elle sortait. Lily fit son plus beau sourire au français, reposa sa bierre sur le comptoir, et serra sa main, se laissant traîner sur la piste de danse par ce mec qu'elle n'appréciait même pas spécialement.

- Allons-y.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! s'exclama Jim, ravi de trouver quelqu'un partageant enfin son avis. Ils se sont totalement inspirés de _Derek and the Dominos_.

Lyra lui sourit d'un ai complice « Rien que le nom, franchement, _Stan and the Shooting Stars_ (3). Et leur guitariste...

- Il essaye de faire tout comme Clapton, appuya Jim en hochant plusieurs fois la tête. Même leurs titres de chansons... Qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête ?

L'étudiante de Poudlard tenta de ne rien laisser paraître sous un masque impassible, sauf qu'elle ne voulait rien cacher à Jim, et puis, c'était pas comme s'il allait ou pouvait la dénoncer.

- C'était dans une lettre qu'un de mes profs allait envoyer à son voisin.

Jim haussa les sourcils « Il te l'a fait lire ? » Lyra sourit d'un air mutin « Tu as fouillé dans ses affaires ! » Il éclata de rire, se demandant ce que cette fillette allait bien pouvoir chercher encore.

- C'est parce que ce type cache quelque chose, Maiden, c'est moi qui te le dis. C'est lui dont je te parlais dans mes lettres.

- Louis Lovitz, c'est ça ?

- Oui » Elle acquiesça avant de se reprendre, hésitante « Non, _Lyndon _Lovitz.

- Ah oui ! se souvient-il. Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais d'ailleurs trouvé ça bizarre. C'est pas un nom commun ici, et chez les sorciers. Et il me semble que Lyndon Johnson était un président des Etats-unis y'a trois-quatre ans (4).

Lyra se redressa, l'intérêt se peignant sur son visage « Tu penses que c'est un faux nom ? » Jim fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai pas dit ça. Mais c'est peut-être le cas, j'en sais rien » Il haussa les épaules en portant son hydromel à la bouche, oubliant le fait qu'il était toujours censé être en service « Hé Liana, t'en penses quoi ? » Il se tourna vers sa copine blonde mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut un siège vide.

- Elle est passée où ?

- Aucune idée. On sait où est Lily-

- Oui, avec l'autre en train de danser.

- Nicole et Mei sont toujours là...

Tous deux échangèrent un regard à la fois exaspéré et amusé après avoir vérifier que les deux jeunes filles se faisaient toujours draguer pas loin d'eux. Puis ils se levèrent pour partir à la recherche de la cinquième fille, dont le sort nous intéresse à présent.

Pendant ce temps, sur la piste de danse, Marc avait insisté pour qu'ils dansent ce morceau de disco comme si c'était un slow, ses mains sur ses hanches et les siennes sur ses épaules, pour soi-disant « mieux parler ». Complètement distraite, Lily avait accepté, sans penser que ce type était plus fort qu'elle et peut-être détraqué et qu'elle aurait du mal à se défendre s'il lui voulait du mal, ce qui ne semblait pourtant pas être le cas, mais on était sûr de rien.

- Tu n'es pas venue seule, non ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda d'un air confus, se demandant si c'était une blague ou pas « Tu m'as bien vue arriver avec mes amies, non ? » Il hocha la tête, agacé de s'être mal fait comprendre.

- Mais tu sais, d'habitude, tu viens avec quelqu'un non ? Un garçon, que tu aimes, tout ça...

- Oh, soupira-t-elle, comprenant enfin. Tu me demandes si je suis avec quelqu'un ? » Il hocha la tête « C'est compliqué »

Elle pensa à Tyler. Oui, c'était compliqué. De plus, comme souvent lorsqu'elle pensait à Tyler, elle pensait à Severus. Son meilleur ami auquel elle n'avait toujours pas dit qu'elle sortait avec un garçon - enfin... Une aventure ! C'est ça, le bon mot. Elle lui cachait cette aventure. Elle ne lui avait pas non plus dit qu'elle n'était plus vierge.

Quelque fois, quand elle pensait à Severus, elle pensait à Black, et quand elle pensait à son ennemi juré, son rival, elle pensait à James. À Potter. Et parfois, elle n'avait pas besoin de penser à Black pour penser à Potter, elle pensait à Severus et c'était bon. Donc elle pensait, quelque fois et même plus souvent que ça, à James. Potter. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Elle s'était attachée à cette amitié, à cette curieuse relation amicale, plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait deviné.

Elle sentit du changement autour d'elle. Et un truc contre sa cuisse. Elle réprima un frisson de dégoût. Ce type ne lui plaisait pas vraiment et là... Brusquement, le _truc _en question disparut, et pas parce que Marc s'était reculé, mais parce qu'il avait retiré sa baguette magique de sa poche de pantalon pour la placer derrière son oreille, en lui lançant un regard entendu. Lily lui sourit, vraiment soulagée.

Le français prit ce sourire comme un signe d'encouragement et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle se laissa faire, plus parce qu'elle pensait à Tyler que parce qu'elle était attirée par lui, mais ses yeux furent attirés par autre chose que ses lèvres. Son regard tomba sur Lyra qui la fixait, droite comme un I, au milieu de la pièce, semblant attendre quelque chose.

Lily repoussa l'étranger et dit d'une traite, sans le regarder, « Je dois te laisser, faut que je retrouve une amie, elle s'est perdue ». Elle ne revit plus Marc de la soirée, il devait avoir abandonné le bar, lassé de se faire rejeter.

Elle courut vers Lyra, glissa sa main dans la sienne. Lily avait deviné juste, Liana manquait à l'appel et Jim et Lyra s'inquiétaient.

- J'ai peur d'un truc, chuchota Lyra.

- Quoi ?

La brune avait oublié la musique assourdissante autour d'elle et haussa la voix « J'ai peur d'un truc !

- Et c'est quoi ? » Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et devina « Que Stevenson soit là ?

- Ou qu'elle la hante. Qu'elle vienne sous une autre forme.

Lily se demanda pourquoi les paroles de Lyra étaient aussi énigmatiques. Elle avait compris, néanmoins, pas la peine d'en faire une affaire confidentielle, si ?

Soudain, elles entendirent un cri, « Mambo ! » Plus comme une exclamation, un petit chant, avec des rires derrière. Lyra traîna Lily derrière elle vers une porte qui menait vers l'extérieur et toutes deux attérirent dans une sorte d'arrière-cour.

Une dizaine de jeunes entre quinze et vingt ans étaient assis en cercle. Ils souriaient, riaient, chantaient. Liana était parmi eux, les yeux brillants, sourire aux lèvres. Au milieu du cercle se tenait un large cendrier avec au moins une quinzaine de joins entamés, fumants, et on ne savait combien de mégots.

Liana ne devait pas assez planer, car son sourire et sa bonne humeur se figèrent quand elle leva les yeux vers ses deux meilleures amies.

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tôt_

Cela faisait à peine quelques jours que quelqu'un avait surpris Tyler et Lily s'embrasser outrageusement dans une salle désaffectée, mais aucun des deux n'étaient prêts à s'afficher publiquement. Il fallait dire que toute relation un chouïa secret avait quelque chose d'excitant. Tyler était venue chercher sa belle après son dernier cours de la journée et l'avait traînée dans une des serres de Poudlard, serres qu'il pouvait ouvrir par effraction depuis son deuxième rencard.

Tous deux allongés sur une couverture entre une mandragore et ce qui semblait être un cactus géant tout à fait normal mais qui ne l'était pas, Lily n'était plus que volupté dans ses bras. Elle sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher en croisant ses iris marrons et il lui fit un baiser esquimau « Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée ? » lui demanda-t-il après lui avoir planté un baiser sur la joue.

Lily se recula, l'air indécis « Attends, ça va faire dix minutes qu'on s'embrasse ici et c'est que maintenant que tu me le demandes ?

- Ben, on a pas parlé de grand chose tu sais... répondit-il avec un air mutin.

À sa grande surprise, l'adolescente éclata de rire.

- Que veux-tu, tu embrasses tellement bien que j'en oublie jusqu'à mon prénom, sourit-elle.

Elle se rendit compte à quel point ça sonnait guimauve et voulut se reprendre « Désolée, c'est vraiment nul dis comme ça... » Il la coupa d'un baiser.

- Je trouve ça mignon » Elle rougit « Mon ex copine disait souvent des trucs comme ça, ça me donnait envie de la croquer »

Elle sourit et se pencha vers lui pour glisser son lobe d'oreille entre ses dents - elle avait toujours voulu faire ça « Désolée, je voulais pas parler de mon ex comme ça, j'espère que tu le prends pas mal » Lily se recula et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu penses que je te punis en te mordant l'oreille ?

- Non, c'est... marrant, ce truc-là » Il semblait tellement à l'aise à ce moment là qu'il devait sûrement trouvait ça très _marrant_. « Mais c'est pas commun qu'une fille aime parler de celles... » Il cherchait ses mots, et Lily se prépara au pire. Elle se demandait souvent le taux de respect qu'un tombeur adressait aux filles, ses _proies_ « qu'on se tapait avant elle »

Lily se racla la gorge et lui grimaça, ce qui la fit rire et le trouver mignon. Bien qu'il était clair qu'il n'était pas très respectueux des femmes, elle s'en fichait un peu, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il lui plaisait.

- Tu sais » commença-t-elle, hésitante. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait envisager avant même son premier baiser avec Hilton « je pense qu'on ne devrait pas être exclusifs l'un envers l'autre » Elle vit avec amusement les sourcils du garçon disparaître sous sa frange.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

Elle lui sourit « Oui, je veux dire, on est jeune, je vois pas l'intérêt de s'enterrer dans une seule relation, où le fun là-dedans ! » Il colla ses lèvres aux siennes, souriant à son tour.

- T'es vraiment géniale.

_Aujourd'hui_

_« T'es vraiment géniale »_ Cette phrase semblait loin maintenant. Maintenant qu'elle était assise à une table de sa salle commune, son devoir de potion sur les effets de la Goutte du Mort Vivant devant elle, et qu'elle ne pouvait se concentrer parce qu'elle continuait de fixer Tyler draguer une autre fille.

Lily le voyait sourire à Gail Hawks, avec qui il était déjà sorti auparavant, qu'il avait déjà jeté comme une vieille chaussette mais qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de mémoire qu'une satanée chaussette. Lily les voyait rire ensemble et elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux, elle voulait savoir comment cette histoire se terminerait, s'il allait oser l'embrasser devant elle...

Elle avait vraiment penser que c'était une bonne idée. Après tout, elle se fichait un peu de ce garçon, il n'était pas grand chose pour elle. Il la faisait se sentir bien, il embrassait bien, il la faisait parfois rire, mais ils n'avaient presque rien en commun, il ne s'intéressait à rien et ce comportement l'énerver, et ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de discussion. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, en proposant cette relation de non exclusivité, était qu'au fur et à mesure du temps passé avec lui, elle s'attacherait à Tyler.

Quelle idée, franchement ! Que le garçon avec lequel vous... sortez devienne plus important pour vous ? Complètement farfelu tout ça. Et maintenant, Lily Evans s'en mordait les doigts. Elle avait sans doute pensé qu'elle, qui avait très peu d'expérience avec les garçons, serait du genre à jongler avec eux. Elle n'avait rien de Nicole, ou de Stevenson, elle.

Alors que lui, Tyler, lui ne se gênait pas, ça c'était sûr. Il n'y avait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne le voit un bras autour des épaules ou de la taille d'une fille. Elle était sûre qu'il sortait avec au moins deux autres filles qu'elle, et il flirtait un peu ici et là. Il avait toujours du temps pour elle, il était génial avec elle et elle l'aimait bien, mais elle aimait moins cette histoire de non-exclusivité.

Bien qu'elle ait adoré au début. Cette inexplicable sensation de liberté, celle de maîtriser sa vie et son monde... Que des conneries, tout ça.

Elle frémit quand elle vit la main de son « aventure » se lever et s'approcher du visage de Hawks, il devait caresser sa joue ou un truc comme ça. C'était quoi ça, cette manie de toucher le visage des filles ! Reminant ses idées noires à elle-même, Lily porta sa main à sa propre figure pour régler ce mystère... Avant de reposer immédiatement sa main sur la table, se sentant tout à fait ridicule et maladivement jalouse.

Lily put voir que Tyler avait finalement retiré ses doigts du visage de Hawks, même s'il continuait à parler avec elle. Soudain, il posa son regard sur elle - _elle_, Lily. Bizarrement, elle ne sursauta pas comme elle aurait dû vu qu'elle était prise en faute d'espionnage. Elle lui sourit faiblement et deux secondes plus tard baissa la tête pour retourner à ses cours.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle essayait de se concentrer pour finir son devoir et s'empêcher de fixer le nouveau futur couple. Cette fois, elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main glisser tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, par-dessus sa chemise. Elle se retourna lentement et sourit à Tyler. La jeune fille pencha la tête, prête à lui demander s'il voulait lui parler de quelque chose en particulier, mais il l'en empêcha en prenant sa main et la levant de force.

- Tu m'emmènes où, comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, mais il ne lui répondit pas.

Ils n'allaient pas très loin, à vrai dire. Il les firent sortir de la salle commune et quelques mètres après le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle se sentit plaquée contre le mur et une paire de lèvres se collèrent aux siennes. Lily ferma les yeux et se laissa aller avec délice.

- Bonjour, chuchota-t-il en se retirant légèrement.

Elle garda les paupières closes « Bonjour » Il l'embrassa de nouveau, puis lui demanda « T'avais l'air bizarre tout à l'heure, tout va bien ? » Elle ouvrit les yeux et le rapprocha d'elle en passant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Elle examina son air inquiet et lui sourit de la manière la plus franche qu'elle pouvait. La gorge nouée, elle vit son expression faciale changer. Cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder, si intense, n'avait pas de prix. Il fondit sur elle, ou elle le plaqua contre elle et lui dévora les lèvres, ne voulant plus le lâcher.

* * *

Quand Lily entra dans son dortoir, des éclats de rire l'accueillir et elle se précipita vers leur source, curieuse. Elle trouva Lyra et Mei qui pleurait de rire et se tenait les côtes, chacune allongée sur un lit, et Mary qui se tenait debout, un livre à la main. Elle posa un regard mi amusé mi fatigué sur elle.

- Lil's, aide-moi, la supplia-t-elle. J'arrive à rien avec elles !

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? » Elle essaya de lire le titre du livre « Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? » Mary lui tendit le grimoire, plutôt mince, qui venait sûrement de la Bibliothèque. Télépathie, télékinésie, etc : ce que votre esprit peut faire et ce que vous ne soupçonnez pas. On pardonnera à l'auteur un titre aussi nul _(ndla : quelle superbe mise en abyme, messieurs dames, prenez en de la graine héhé)_ quoiqu'après relecture, il accrochait un peu.

- Magie sans baguette, c'est ça ?

- Une des branches de la magie sans baguette, précisa Mary. J'ai pas tout compris ce qu'il y avait là-dedans, mais le point principal c'est » Elle se remémora quelques instants pendant que Lily feuilletait sans vraiment lire le livre « Envisager les sortilèges par rapport à ton esprit, mais pas par rapport à tes pouvoirs »

Lyra éclata de rire à nouveau « Désolée, c'est censé vouloir dire quelque chose ? » Mary lui lança un regard d'avertissement, même si elle souriait, et Mei rigolait de nouveau.

- Et t'essayes de faire quoi, en fait ? demanda Lily en désignant leurs deux compagnes de dortoir du pouce.

- Essayer de faire bouger ça » Elle montra le pot posé à terre, entre les deux lits de Lyra et Mei « avec la force de l'esprit » finit-elle avec un ton mystérieux.

Lily écarquilla les yeux, se demandant pourquoi les gens perdaient leur temps avec ça. « Okay... »

- Tu veux pas essayer ?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Lyra, qui haussait les épaules, puis Mei se leva « Faut que j'envoie une lettre à mes parents » dit-elle avec un sourire contrit. Lily soupira, bien qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose de prévu de toute manière, et alla s'assoir à la place de Mei.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Mary s'éclaircit la gorge, contente de prendre les directives « D'abord, vous vous concentrez et vous détendez, relâchez les épaules et tout ça » Aucune des deux filles ne firent un geste, mais Lyra recommençait de sourire en évitant le regard de Mary, l'air 'j'ai pas envie de me foutre de toi, mais j'ai vraiment du mal'.

- Vous vous regardez dans les yeux » Elles s'exécutèrent et Lily sentit déjà les coins de ses lèvres la démanger « Et à un moment vous êtes censées regarder le pot et normalement il s'envole tout seul » La voix de Mary s'était abaissée toute seule, comme si elle se rendait compte que tout ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens.

- Mais c'est parce qu'on se regarde que le truc bouge, non ? demanda Lyra après s'être raclée la gorge, mais sans se départir de son sourire. Faut qu'on se regarde en même temps de le regarder ? Télépathie plus télékinésie, comme c'est marqué ?

- Je sais pas, soupira Mary.

- Bon, Lyra, regarde moi, ordonna Lily.

Elles plongèrent dans le regard l'une de l'autre, laissant le temps défiler pendant une durée indéterminée. Dur de garder son sérieux, dans une telle situation, mais Lily se força. C'était bizarre de faire en sorte de ne regarder que les prunelles de son amie. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point elles étaient particulières. Très claires, grises et argentées, avec une nuance de bleu métallique.

Lily baissa les yeux vers le pot, se demandant si elle devait quand même lui ordonner mentalement de s'envoler. Rien ne se passa. Elle regarda Lyra à nouveau, puis le pot, puis Lyra, toujours rien. Elle vit son amie fermer les yeux et respirer profondément, elle l'imita. Lily rouvrit les yeux, croisa brièvement ceux de la brune et sentit un éclair la transpercer, comme un coup de jus électrique.

Ensemble, elles fixèrent l'objet, l'imaginant déjà monter dans les airs et... il s'éleva. Mary laissa échapper un cri de surprise, et le pot grimpa en altitude de plus en plus vite jusqu'à s'immobiliser au niveau de leurs visages.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Lily cligna, et le pot tomba retomba sur le sol. « C'est incroyable, ça marche ! » Au moins, ça rendait Mary contente. Mais Lily se posait des questions. Elle était sûre qu'elles avaient faite n'importe quoi.

À moins que ce ne soit vraiment ça ? Elles avaient en même temps imaginer le mouvement de l'objet et c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait fait. L'unisson d'une même pensée qui avait résonné dans leurs deux esprits simultanément.

Lyra évita le regard de Lily tout le reste de la journée, pensant ironiquement qu'elle avait peur de mettre feu à son lit si ça avait été le cas.

* * *

C'est toute raide avec un air désespéré que Lily prit place à la table des Gryffondors ce soir-là. La seule place qu'il restait était certes à côté de Liana, mais malheureusement juste en face de James Potter, qui était juste à côté de Sirius Black. Elle grimaça, mais choisit de les ignorer ; elle ne se sentait pas trop d'humeur 'répartie sanglante' ce soir.

Elle n'avait pas compris que les deux garçons étaient en pleine conversation et ne vit pas le regard plein de sous-entendus qu'ils échangeaient. James haussa les épaules en faisant un signe de la tête vers la jeune fille et Sirius acquiesça lentement, avec prudence.

- Mangemorts, drôle de nom, nan ? dit le Black à voix haute en épluchant une clémentine.

Lily n'écoutait pas vraiment, c'était pas la première fois qu'on évoquait ce nom autour d'elle, et ce n'était pas non plus son sujet favori.

- Tu penses qu'ils y pensent déjà ? Qu'ils se préparent et tout ? » James n'avait pas l'air de regarder qui que ce soit, alors qu'en réalité son regard dépassait sa propre table pour se poser sur celle juste à côté.

Sirius réfléchit à la question « Je sais pas... Peut-être les septième, tu vois. Je me demande ce que mes parents en disent. Enfin, non, je sais ce qu'ils se disent » Il se tourna vers James d'un air étendu « Mais à quel point, tu vois ? »

Lily avait gardé la tête baissée vers son assiette, et franchement, elle essayait très fort de ne pas s'intéresser à la conversation - mais à partir du moment où il avait cité ses parents, elle sentait que c'était un point de vue de ce sujet inépuisable qu'elle n'avait jamais abordé. Alors, elle releva la tête et courut à sa perte.

Elle croisa ces yeux qu'elle détestait tant. Gris foncés, avec des éclats plus clairs, presque argentés. Elle plissa les yeux et le 'tilt' se fit dans sa tête. Lyra et Black avaient en effet un petit air de ressemblance. À ce qu'il paraissait, sa meilleure amie ressemblait à une des cousines Black, Andromeda, et tous les Black avaient l'air tous pareil. La consanguinité en était certainement la cause.

- T'en penses quoi, Evans ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de lassitude, c'était Black, après tout « Je pense quoi de quoi ? » Un semblant de sourire apparut brièvement sur le visage de James, mais ça devait être un petit tic nerveux.

- Des Serpentards, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle d'un air mystérieux.

Une alarme sonna dans son esprit, mais Lily l'ignora « Les Serpentards sont des Mangemorts ?

- Non.

- Pas encore.

- Quoi ?

- Vu que Voldemort a l'air de détester les moldus, commença Potter, peut-être que les sangs-purs qui les méprisent, ainsi que les sangs-mêlés et les nés-moldus et tout ça, voudront se rallier à lui.

Lily hocha lentement la tête, reproduisant le même geste que son rival cinq minutes plus tôt « Et les rejetons de ces gens de la haute qui prônent la pureté du sang sont principalement regroupés à Serpentard » _Avec d'autre cafards graisseux_, continua James en pensée en souriant mentalement. Il avait trouvé ce surnom quelques jours plus tôt, et ça lui plaisait autant que 'Cornedrue', heureusement pas pour la même personne.

- Et vous pensez qu'après Poudlard, les élèves de Serpentard vont se rallier à Voldemort, termina Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle disait 'vous' mais n'osait regarder Black, parce qu'elle ne savait pas encore si elle était d'accord ou pas avec la théorie. Si on ne parlait que d'idéaux, ça se tenait. Mais niveau comportemental... « C'est hyper tordu.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ces gens utilisent la magie noire, commença-t-elle, mais elle fut interrompue par Sirius qui éclatait de rire.

- As-tu déjà rencontré un Serpentard ? Oh, mais attend, tu es amie avec Rogue, un des maîtres en la matière...

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, coupa Lily sèchement. Mais les Mangemorts l'utilisent vraiment. Les Impardonnables aussi » Elle sut qu'elle avait marqué un point en regardant le visage de James « Ils tuent et torturent des gens qui n'ont rien demandé. C'est de la sauvagerie, de la barbarerie. Pas vraiment du style des gens de la haute, pas vrai Black ? »

Il l'avada kedavrisa du regard mais elle resta dans ses pensées « C'est cruel et horrible, un synonyme de Walburga et Orion Black. Mes parents » rajouta-t-il devant l'incompréhension de Lily.

- Je suis sûre que, quoiqu'ils t'aient fait, tu l'as mérité, répliqua-t-elle d'un air absent.

Même James fut choqué par ses paroles, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ait vraiment dit ça. Beaucoup de choses se disaient dans Poudlard, le cas 'Sirius Black' avait été discuté de nombreuses, très nombreuses fois. Ceux qui parlaient comme venait de le faire Lily se rangeaient du côté des Serpentards malveillants, sangs-purs et abjects.

Peut-être qu'il s'était complètement trompé sur elle depuis le début. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Evans » répéta Sirius. Il se précipita hors de la salle. Enfin, il avait une bonne raison pour se faufiler dans le dortoir des filles et balancer toutes sortes de trucs dégueus dans son lit pour lui faire une surprise qu'elle adorera...

Lily cligna des yeux et se rendit compte de ses paroles. Elle se mordit les lèvres, mal à l'aise, vu qu'elle ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'elle disait. C'était le seul et unique sujet sur lequel elle n'attaquait _jamais_ Black, et elle était contente que Liana n'ait pas fait attention à ses dires. Elle releva le regard vers James et se sentit tout de suite honteuse.

- Tu penses vraiment que tous ces gamins, continua-t-elle, deviendront un jour des assassins par haine des gens comme moi ?

Son ton était devenu légèrement anxieux et James ne put faire autrement que se laisser légèrement attendrir. Il ne s'était pas trompé sur elle, il le savait depuis le début.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre qu'il n'en savait rien mais fut coupé par un silence soudain dans la salle. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers Dumbledore qui s'apprêtait à faire un discours. Il sourit en entendant le murmure de Lily « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe cette fois ! »

- Les vacances de Noël approchent, il est donc temps d'organiser le bal qui a lieu chaque année. Il se tiendra quelques jours avant le début des vacances. Les préfets se chargeront de... » Sauf qu'une fois n'était pas coutume pour un sujet aussi excitant, le temps d'attention que ses étudiants lui attribuait était toujours plus court. Déjà les rumeurs reprenaient et les élèves se réjouissaient.

James regardait Lily. Il n'avait pas de rendez-vous pour ce bal. Il n'avait jamais osé l'invité à sortir avant. Premièrement parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il s'intéressait vraiment à elle ou parce qu'elle lui manquait en tant qu'amie. Deuxièmement à cause de Sirius. Troisièmement à cause de Rogue. Quatrièmement à cause... de Tyler Hilton, vers qui elle s'était retournée en souriant. Ce fut à son tour de sourire lorsqu'il vit que le sixième année n'avait pas répondu aux signes de Lily et qu'elle prenait un air dépité. Quoi, tout ne se passait pas parfaitement dans le joyeux petit couple ?

James pouvait toujours se contenter d'aller seul au bal et de briser leur couple là-bas... Il sourit d'un air sadique en pensant que ça pouvait être amusant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Grande Salle se vidait et les élèves retournaient doucement dans leur salle commune. Lorsqu'au moins la moitié des élèves se trouvaient dans le hall, une voix s'éleva, requérant leur attention. Le professeur Goldblum, le nouveau prof de Soins aux créatures magiques, regardait autour de lui d'un air satisfait.

Il se tourna vers celle avec qui il était en train de discuter en sortant de la salle. Prisca Blunt, remplaçante de Pomona Chourave le fixait d'un air amusé, d'un air qui disait également 'je ne peux pas croire que tu vas faire ça mais je ne veux pas le louper'.

- Excusez-moi pour la mise en scène, commença-t-il, mais sinon, elle ne me croira jamais » Quelqu'un éclata d'un rire complètement hystérique lorsqu'il posa un genoux à terre et prit la main de Blunt dans les siennes, et un groupe de filles poussèrent une exclamation attendrie.

- Prisca Blunt, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner au bal de Noël ? » Ces mêmes filles eurent l'air déçu, mais le professeur semblait être sur le point d'éclater de rire alors que Goldblum, toujours à genoux, la regardait avec des yeux de merlan-frit.

Peu de gens le remarquèrent, mais les yeux de Blunt dévièrent brièvement avant de revenir sur Goldblum. James le remarqua et vit avec surprise que les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient posés sur Lovitz. Encore plus surprenant, Lovitz tirait la tronche. Il fixait la scène des deux professeurs comme s'il voulait les faire disparaître, et ce dans d'atroces souffrances.

- J'accepte avec grand plaisir, accepta finalement très pompeusement Prisca avec une révérence.

Bentley, le prof de divination un peu lourd, s'approcha d'eux en riant aux éclats et les prit par les épaules « Y'en a un qui va avoir de la chance ! » Mais Bunt s'échappa de son étreinte avec une expression agacée. De loin, elle vit Lovitz partir précipitamment. James regarda avec curiosité Blunt et Goldblum échanger un regard qui semblait en dire long, comme s'ils se partageaient un point de vue.

Finalement, avec un sourire qui n'était qu'à moitié sincère - son esprit étant occupé par quelque chose de plus sérieux - elle se pencha et embrassa Goldblum sur la joue, dont l'expression devint radieuse. Quelques élèves qui étaient restés continuer à les observer crièrent ou sifflèrent faisant éclater de rire le professeur de Soins, mais déjà Blunt courait rejoindre Lovitz, très certainement.

Toujours soupçonneux, Potter se demandait si quelque chose ne se cachait pas là-dessous. Il se retourna et tomba sur Remus. James savait déjà ce que son ami allait dire avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche « Je te l'avais dit, non ? »

* * *

(1) : meilleur ami de Lyra du temps où elle habitait en Russie, où elle a vécu de ses 2-3 ans à 11 ans.

(2) : Alors, j'adore cette expression ("emmerdeur" on pourrait traduire ^^), je suis vraiment accro à l'anglais des séries que je regarde et ça fait tellement longtemps que je rêve de glisser de l'anglais ici et là (j'ai presque envie d'écrire tous mes dialogues en anglais, pour dire) que bon, j'ai pas pu résister à transformer mon français en anglais vu que nous autres, potterfictionneurs français, écrivons en français ce que les personnages sont censés dire en anglais...

(3) : _Derek and the Dominos_ est un vrai groupe, moldu donc, des années 70 avec entre autre le célèbre Eric Clapton, mais Stan and the Shooting Stars est un gropue sorcier que j'ai inventé dans la minute pour donner un sujet de conversation à Jim et Lyra ^^

(4) : Et oui, ça fait un paquet de note, je me sens plus là. Lyndon Johnson a bien été président des Etats-unis de 63 à 69 (2 mandats). Etant en terminale, j'ai étudié les etats-unis pendant la guerre froide, et j'ai entendu ce nom au moment où je ne savais toujours pas comment les quatre mystérieux profs allaient s'appeler, et j'ai bien aimé Lyndon, donc voilà. Lovitz ça doit être un nom d'acteur qui a joué dans Friends, pratiquement tout mes noms de famille viennent de cette série ^^.

_Hum et désolée pour la profusion de notes ^^._

_Je dois dire que je me suis assez amusée à me mettre dans la tête de Marc pour la première partie... Désolée pour le nombre d'OC qui se sont faufilés dans cette première scène. J'ai vraiment tendance à penser que Lyra et Liana ne sont pas OC, qu'elles ont été vraiment inventés par JKR (vu que ça fait presque 4 ans que je les ai inventées), mais là, dans cette première scène, il n'y a qu'une seule et unique personne qui soit "originale" ou "originelle", je sais pas trop, enfin bref, désolée. Faut que j'arrête de m'excuser tout le temps ^^, comme dirait Leroy Jethro Gibbs (:P je me suisfait plein d'épisodes de la série NCIS ces derniers jours ^^ j'adore !!!!!!!), "S'excuser est un signe de faiblesse" !_

_Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé. Le prochain chapitre c'est donc le fameux bal, mwahahaha !!!! Il s'appellera __Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me__. Rien que le titre donne l'eau à la bouche, je trouve. Une chanson de U2, bien sûr. Damn, j'espère que je vous fais pas espérer un truc trop bien, que vous serez pas déçus... Enfin, occupons nous déjà de __ce__ chapitre ^^._

_A bientôt tous, je vais essayer de poster avant les vacances... malilite_


	8. Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me

Hey !

Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une **très Bonne Année à tous !** Bonne santé, meilleurs voeux, que 2010 vous soient profitables et que vous réalisiez vos rêves et projets ! J'espère que vous avez bien fêté tout ça, que vous avez passé un bon Noël également :D.

Je m'excuse encore une fois du retard. Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas prendre des semaines vu que, comme ce chapitre-là, c'en est un que je vais bien aimé écrire.

Petite anecdote : ce chapitre aurait normalement dû être publié le 22 septembre, si je m'étais tenu à mon planning original. Et là, début 2010, j'aurais dû avoir terminé cette fic, ça me déprime d'être autant en retard. Enfin, je pense qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, si j'arrive à finir la 5e année avant mon bac, je serais contente XD.

**IMPORTANT : **Je vous avais déjà prévenu que ce chapitre racontait le bal de Noël. J'ai coupé le chapitre, il faisait déjà 13 pages, je trouvais ça tellement long, et puis j'ai suffisament attendu pour poster je trouve. Ce n'est que la partie 1, première partie du bal de Noel, le chapitre d'après continuera de parler de ce bal. Ce n'est pas donc le plus excitant qui se passe dans ce chapitre, mais une partie quand même vu que c'est un peu un tournant décisif. Et même si c'est pas très excitant, je persiste à dire que c'est un des meilleurs de la fic (enfin moi ce que j'en pense...).

Je remercie chaleureusement pour leurs reviews : **Endless 77**, **Zachitoya**, **Eliane62**, **Audrey **(je trouve ça drôle que tu me dises que je n'essayes pas d'accélérer mon histoire vu que j'ai justement l'impression que je le fais... ça doit être parce que je n'update pas très souvent ^^ j'espère que ce début de bal te plaira) et **LaLouisaBlack**. Merci également à ceux qui lisent, j'espère que ça vous plaît bien que vous restez muet.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout Harry Potter est à JKR. Le titre du chapitre est une chanson de U2 et il ya des paroles de chansons de Police dans ce chapitre.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

** Leave it behind**

**8.**** Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me**

_Première partie : Oh no, don't be shy, You don't have to go blind, Hold me, Thrill me..._

_

* * *

_

_Il était troublé. _Elle_ le troublait. Si son meilleur ami l'apprenait, il le descendrait et le mettrait en charpille. Enfin, il essairait quand même. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être calculateur comme ça, mais bon, si ça marchait pas, il n'aurait qu'à cocher cette case, et pourrait essayer de comprendre d'une autre manière... Non ?_

Ce soir, la plupart des élèves de Poudlard à partir de la quatrième année se préparait pour le bal de Noël. Autant dire tout de suite que toute l'école de sorcellerie était complètement émoustillée. Certains espéraient éblouir leur entourage, rencontrer quelqu'un, conclure avec leur rencard ou la personne qui leur avait tapé dans l'oeil.

De plus, la soirée promettait vraiment ; on disait que les elfes de maisons avaient redoublé d'effort pour faire un banquet encore plus somptueux que celui d'Halloween ; un petit comité d'élèves avait été soignement élu pour s'occuper de la musique ; Dumbledore avait fait venir de somptueuses statues de glaces de Scandinavie ; une équipe de décorateurs s'était chargé de la disposition de tout dans la Grande Salle, des sapins, de l'éclairage, des dernières finitions.

Cela faisait des décennies que le bal de Noël n'avait pas été aussi bien préparé. Une raison particulière ? La présence d'un très vieil ami du directeur... Nul autre que Nicolas Flamel. Oui, vous avez bien lu, le célèbre alchimiste, le puissant magicien, aux exploits extraordinaires, nombreux et pour certains encore inconnus.

On ne parlait pas que du dernier vernis à ongle ou du dernier tube qu'on espérait entendre. On était impressionné par la venue de Flamel. Certains, surtout des septième année, souhaitaient lui parler, éventuellement pour préparer telle ou telle carrière dont ils n'avaient encore aucune idée.

Mais nous ne connaissons pas ces septième année. Nous, c'est le sort d'une bande très précise de Gryffondor qui nous intéresse... En parlant du loup, trois charmantes jeunes filles ont fait leur entrée dans le Hall... Par Merlin, est-ce que ce sont bien elles ?

Le noir était à la mode, ce soir, chez Lily Evans, Lyra Carlson et Liana Harper. Elles voyaient cela comme un hommage, célébrant ainsi la mémoire de leur mère, mortes un an et trois semaines plus tôt. Si leur manière de se vêtir avait un côté solennel pour ces filles, elles ne soupçonnaient pas vraiment l'allure terriblement classe qu'elles leur donnaient.

La tenue de Liana révélait une certaine sensualité qu'on ne soupçonnait pas chez la jeune fille, sensualité qui ne restait pas non plus flagrante. Sans manches ou bretelles, son décolleté montrait à peine la naissance de ses seins, ce qui lui convenait bien puisqu'elle complexait sur sa poitrine qu'elle trouvait trop imposante pour son âge. Les rayures obliques et grises sur sa robe noire rappelait le côté rétro des années 50. La robe était serrée à la taille, s'évasait légèrement à partir de celle-ci et s'arrêtait juste en-dessous des genoux. Elle portait des collants noirs qui affinaient ses mollets et des sandales noires à haut talons.

Bien que Lyra ne semblait pas exactement à l'aise dans sa robe et qu'elle se mouvait parfois avec maladresse, elle était très élégante et semblait venir d'une autre époque, tout droit sortie d'un film moldu des années folles. Sa robe noire avait des manches courtes, un décolleté rond et assez prude, moulant ses formes rebondies, et s'arrêtait aux genoux. Ses jambes étaient rallongés par de simples escarpins noirs à talon moyen. Ses cheveux noirs étaient noués en chignon bas et très lâche, qui ne ressemblait plus à un chignon d'ailleurs, et quelques mèches retombaient artistiquement sur ses joues, son coup et ses oreilles.

Selon l'opinion de beaucoup de Poudlardiens, Lily était éblouissante et elle faisait partie des filles les plus belles de la soirée. Elle avait revêtu une superbe robe de soirée qui avait appartenu à sa mère, d'un tissu noir très raffiné. Elle lui arrivait aux chevilles, moulait sa taille et restait fluide au niveau de ses jambes et ses hanches. Le haut de sa robe n'était constitué que de ses bretelles très larges, son dos était ainsi partiellement nu et son décolleté particulièrement plongeant sans être vulgaire. La poitrine de Lily, bien que réajustée par un wonderbra, était encore jeune et l'effet éblouissant du décolleté n'était donc pas totalement rendu. Ainsi vêtue, les cheveux rehaussés par une queue de cheval assez haute, laissant une mèche auburn encadrer son visage et ses cheveux retomber en cascades dans son dos, la jeune fille faisait facilement trois, quatre ans de plus.

Pour accorder encore plus leur acoutrement, toutes trois portaient des gants courts et noirs, d'un velour très fin. Ces gants soulignaient l'élégance de Lyra, la volupté de Liana, l'originalité en général des deux filles, mais ils contrastaient beaucoup avec la classe de Lily, lui donnant un petit côté rock'n'roll. Peu maquillées, pas de bijoux, mais pourtant les miss Carlson, Evans et Harper en imposaient.

Toutes trois descendaient les escaliers du grand hall, avec une lenteur anormale et involontaire, plongées dans leur discussion. Lyra tenait fermement le bras de Lily, grimaçant parfois, essayant de cacher qu'elle trébuchait sur ses talons, ce qui était plutôt dur car son amie rigolait à chaque fois qu'elle tanguait un peu.

- Tyler t'as toujours pas demandé au fait, Lil ? » demanda Liana sans pour autant s'intéresser à la réponse puisqu'elle cherchait quelqu'un dans la foule présente devant la Grande Salle. Cependant, elle se tourna vers le visage fermé de la rouquine et se sentit comme une idiote.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, marmonna Evans.

Lily ne savait même pas si Tyler Hilton et elle étaient ensembles, si elle faisait encore partie de ses flirts du moment où s'il l'avait tout simplement oublié, puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles et qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard pendant ces trois derniers jours.

- Remus, viens voir par là ! s'exclama quelqu'un derrière Lily et qui se dirigeait vers elles.

Evans se sentit frissonner de dégoût et elle fit volte face pour croiser un regard gris foncé goguenard. Bizarrement, Lily adorait ça chez elle ; elle détestait et méprisait tellement Sirius Black que, même sans le reconnaître, son corps réagissait pour elle et lui prouvait une énième fois qu'elle ne le portait vraiment pas dans son coeur.

Remus n'avait pas le moins du monde écouté son compagnon de dortoir et s'était précipité vers Dylan, sa petite-amie, vêtue d'une incroyable robe aux couleurs de sa maison, bleu et argent. Comme dans un roman d'amour, il la pris dans ses bras et la fit tourner dans les airs en souriant radieusement avant de l'embrasser doucement et tendrement. Lily les trouvait vraiment adorable, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent quand elle pensa à Nicole Wheeler. La fameuse Nicole, jolie et populaire, qui pouvait avoir qui elle voulait et qui continuait à soupirer devant le passage du mystérieux Maraudeur Lupin. Ce qui était surprenant, outre le fait que Nicole n'avait jamais cherché à draguer son camarade, était qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment été jalouse des petites amies de Remus, jusqu'à Dylan Wash-Gorgman.

Lily haussa les épaules, elle ne comprendrait jamais le comportement passif et de plus en plus désespéré de la métis - qui lui rappelait une autre de ses amies, blonde aux yeux bleus-verts, dont le coeur battait toujours pour un certain tombeur qu'elle-même ne pouvait supporter. En parlant des loups, elle redonna son attention à Liana, Black et Lyra. La première se tourna vers elle, les joues rosies et les yeux brillants.

- Il a dit qu'il me trouvait jolie, murmura-t-elle en lissant les plis imaginaires de sa robe, l'excitation palpable dans sa voix.

- Vraiment ?

Liana ne prit même pas la peine d'être outrée par cette réaction « Il a dit que j'étais sexy à damner Merlin, vraiment jolie, et qu'il fallait que je m'habille comme ça plus souvent » Lily passa un bras autour de ses épaules, attendrie même s'il s'agissait de Black. Même si Liana lui faisait toujours la gueule et mettait un point d'honneur à le montrer au concerné, en cachette elle s'extasiait toujours pour des trucs du genre, comme des compliments.

- Voilà des paroles que tu retiendras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Toujours euphorique, Liana étreignit son amie à la taille « Ça, tu peux en être sûre ! » Mais Lily n'écoutait plus, curieuse de savoir ce que Black pouvait raconter à Lyra.

- Je te jure, elle avait une robe un peu comme ça, en moins sexy quand même, et ça lui allait vachement mieux qu'à toi » Lyra haussa un sourcil en prenant l'expression hautaine qu'elle affectionnait tant mais ne dit rien « mais en tout cas, la ressemblance entre elle et toi n'a jamais été aussi frappante.

Il regardait sa camarade, avec qui il avait à peine échangé dix phrases depuis le début de leur scolarité, avec le regard critique d'un expert de la mode. Liana se pencha vers Lily « Je crois qu'il parle d'elle et de sa cousine Andromeda.

- Il a vraiment l'air obsédé par cette histoire, répondit-elle. J'aimerais bien la voir un jour, cette fille.

- Je l'ai vu, une fois à la sortie du Poudlard express, dit Liana pensivement. Elle est vraiment très belle, comme tous les Black tu me diras.

Lily eut une moue dubitatrice et regarda son rival s'éloigner d'elles avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il l'avait complètement ignorée, complimenté ses deux amies sans lui jeter un seul coup d'oeil. Elle sourit, se disant que ça ne pouvait présager qu'une belle soirée.

- Lyra ! » L'interpellée se retourna et un magnifique sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Son rencard se dirigeait vers elle. Luke Donovitz, un Poufsouffle de son année. Elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, il s'était assis à ses côtés à la bibliothèque dix jours plus tôt, par hasard et manque de place. Mais elle avait été tellement troublée par l'aura qu'il dégageait qu'elle lui avait parlé, il avait fini par l'inviter. Elle le décrivait avec un charisme incroyable, un sourire particulièrement séduisant, et elle pensait qu'il devait être « fichtrement bien foutu », même si elle était certainement une des seules filles de Poudlard à penser ça.

Donovitz la complimenta sur sa robe en lui jetant un regard gourmand, elle rougit de plaisir, ce qui faisait que ses deux meilleures amies avaient échangé un regard ébahi car elle ne rougissait jamais. Luke lui présenta son bras mais elle préféra prendre sa main et entrelacer leurs doigts. Elle jeta un « à toute » à ses amies et elle s'enfuit avec son cavalier vers la Grande Salle.

- Je l'imaginais vraiment pas comme ça dans une robe de soirée, commenta Lily en fixant le cavalier de Lyra, la tête légèrement penchée.

Liana regarda son amie et éclata de rire « C'est son cul que tu mates comme ça ? » Lily croisa son regard rieur et mordit elle-même sa lèvre inférieure d'amusement « Bah quoi ! Sa robe est particulièrement moulante, je trouve, et faut bien vérifier ce qu'elle nous raconte !

- C'est ça, ajouta la blonde en tapotant amicalement le dos de Lily.

Comme souvent, le regard de Liana fut attirée vers l'endroit où se trouvait Sirius, et elle fut surprise de voir qu'il affichait un superbe sourire. Kay Stevenson passa devant elle et sa surprise s'envola, remplacée par la jalousie de voir qu'un si beau sourire était adressé à _elle_. Les prunelles vertes de la sixième année croisèrent les siennes et Liana sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Comme souvent, c'était un regard intense, plein de sens, qu'échangeaient les deux ex-amies.

Bouleversée par ce simple regard, Liana sursauta lorsque le vert de Stevie fut remplacé par l'émeraude de Lily. Elle lui lançait un regard plein d'encouragement et d'amitié, mais Liana sentit une sensation de malaise la prendre au ventre et elle évita les yeux de sa meilleure amie. Lily fronça les sourcils, ne trouvant pas ça normal. Qu'elle soit malheureuse passait, mais le fait qu'elle fuyait son regard était inhabituel.

Lily voulut savoir ce qu'il se passait et chercha Stevenson du regard. Mais son projet tomba à l'eau quand elle vit Rogue. Elle se tourna vers Liana une nouvelle fois et fut soulagée quand elle constata qu'elle avait l'air de redevenir normale.

- Voilà Severus !

Lily se dirigea vers son meilleur ami. Vu que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de rencard, ils avaient décidés de passer au moins le début de la soirée ensemble. Lily avait également promis de le faire boire parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec un coup dans le nez, et il avait répliqué avec son petit rire glacé et méprisant mais qu'elle aimait tant que _ça_ n'était pas prés d'arriver.

Elle sentit avec étonnement la présence de Liana à ses côtés « Tu viens voir Sev' avec moi ? » Celle-ci grimaça et secoua la tête négativement. L'animosité entre les Harper et les Prince, la famille maternelle de Severus était toujours présente même après toutes ces années et se manifestait surtout entre Liana et Rogue (1).

- J'ai vu Mei et les autres dans un coin, répondit-elle.

Lily lui sourit et serra sa main pour lui dire au revoir, même si elle ne se souvenait pas quand l'une avait pris la main de l'autre - c'était ce genre de chose, des marques de tendresse amicale entre elles, qui arrivaient fréquemment depuis quelques temps et dont elles ne se rendaient pas compte.

Elle continua de marcher vers Rogue, qui la regardait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, ébloui par sa meilleure amie. Lily eut un petit sourire satisfait, contente de provoquer cet effet là au moins chez une personne vu le temps qu'elle avait passé à se préparer. Ceci dit, elle n'avait pas fait attention à toutes les personnes qui s'étaient retournées sur son passage jusqu'à présent.

De son côté, Liana traversait la Grande Salle en direction de Nicole, Mei et Mary. Quelqu'un s'exclama tout près d'elle « Tu vois ce que je vois ! » et elle se retourna vivement, curieuse de découvrir ce qu'il y avait de si important. Un mec la regardait, bouche bée, en frappant du coude les côtes de son ami qui posa son regard sur elle. Elle fronça les sourcils quand il la regarda de haut en bas, les yeux grand-ouverts, comme s'il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il voyait.

- J'avoue, dit-il, je l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant.

Liana, qui commençait à s'inquiéter, haussa les sourcils quand elle vit un des deux garçons lui sourire et lui faire un clin d'oeil. Elle soupira intérieurement de soulagement, ce n'était que ça !

Elle lui sourit à son tour, fit une légère courbette, tourna sur elle-même pour faire virevolter sa robe autour d'elle, et termina sa petite chorégraphie - qui lui rappelait un truc qu'elle avait lu sur les Doxys sur une espèce de danse que la femelle faisait devant le mâle pour l'encourager à la sauter afin qu'ils procréaient, et elle se sentit immédiatement ridicule - en rejetant avec élégance ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

Le garçon continuait à la fixer, la tête légèrement penchée comme Lily quelques minutes plus tôt, lui lançant un regard particulièrement intense. Son mince sourire appréciateur la flatta. Liana finit par lui tourner le dos et marcha vers ses amies, se forçant à ne pas se retourner alors qu'elle sentait le regard du type sur elle.

Mei et Mary discutaient avec animation de la dernière expérience de Nicolas Flamel tout en se demandant quand est-ce que le célèbre alchimiste allait apparaître, elles ne remarquèrent pas leur amie qui les avait rejoint. Seul Nicole la salua et elle n'avait pas raté une seule miette du petit jeu qui s'était déroulé entre Liana et ce garçon.

- Arrête, commença Liana en portant une bierreaubeurre à ses lèvres, je sais même pas qui c'est ce mec !

Nicole pointa quelque chose du menton « Regarde » Liana suivit la direction qu'elle montrait et vit que le gars en question ne la lâchait pas des yeux tout en discutant avec ses amis. Elle lui sourit, ne sachant que faire d'autre, et refit face à Nicole.

- Sérieux, il est à Poudlard ?

- Tu l'avais jamais vu ? s'étonna la métis. Il est de notre année, à Serdaigle. Même si, si tu veux mon avis, il aurait carrément eu sa place à Serpentard.

Liana grimaça, se disant qu'elle n'avait pas de chance « Comment ça ?

- Pas dans le genre gros raciste abject, se corrigea précipitemment Nicole, mais c'est dans son attitude. Il est sarcastique, distant, intelligent et hautain, et il aime bien se moquer des gens » Liana jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil au Serdaigle, surprise d'apprendre tout ça sur lui « Remarque, continua pensivement Nicole, il est pas méchant et ne se sent pas supérieur aux autres, et je crois qu'au fond c'est un gars adorable.

- Il s'appelle comment ?

- Paul Hawson (2) » Liana se retint de soupirer d'agacement et se traita de folle. Au nom de famille Hawson, elle avait automatiquement assimilé Hawk à cause des sonorités similaires. Gail Hawk était sortie avec Sirius l'année dernière... Rah, elle se détestait quand elle faisait ça.

- Mais tu es sûr que là, c'est pas toi qu'il regarde ? Après tout, j'ai oublié de te dire, mais tu es vraiment stupéfiante.

- Tu plaisantes, j'ai complètement foiré l'effet que je voulais rendre, râla-t-elle.

Liana haussa les sourcils, pas du tout d'accord. C'était Nicole qui était « sexy à damner Merlin ». Elle portait une robe noire également, et le noir donnait un effet très différent de celui de la robe de Liana grâce à la peau couleur chocolat de Nicole. Sa robe lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, avait le même décolleté rond que Lyra, des bretelles ni trop fines ni trop larges, et moulait ses formes fines mais appétissantes. Ses yeux étaient abondémment maquillés de noir sans que cela fasse trop, ses cheveux noirs aux reflets chocolats étaient sauvagement mais artistiquement bouclés, ses ongles étaient peints de noirs. Nicole avait un air à la fois dangereux et bestial, elle était aussi désirable qu'intimidante, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle se faisait beaucoup moins draguée que ce à quoi elle s'attendait et qu'elle pensait que son « effet était foiré ».

- N'importe quoi, t'es aussi belle que Lily et dans un genre tout à fait différent, sauf que tu fais peur, rigola Liana, et son rire redoubla devant la moue déçue de son Nicole. Tu es parfaite et tu verras, quand les garçons auront pris un ou deux verres de plus, ils feront la queue pour t'avoir.

Nicole lui fit un clin d'oeil aguicheur et reprit sur sa lancée « Et tu verras, je te dis que c'est sur toi que Hawson a flashé » Liana garda le silence, songeuse.

- C'est marrant, finit-elle par commenter.

Après tout, elle n'était pas habituée à attirer l'attention de la gente masculine « Ce que moi je trouve marrant, c'est que ce mec t'as carrément dévoré et déshabillé des yeux » dit Nicole avec un petit sourire « Mais que pas une seule fois tu n'as paru mal à l'aise, et tu n'as même pas rougi »

Liana regarda son amie avec étonnement « Alors que quand c'est Sirius... » La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et elle sentit ses joues chauffer, mais seulement parce qu'elle était agacée, cette fois.

* * *

Lily était assise seule à une des tables de la Grande Salle, les bras croisés sur son ventre. Elle regardait fixement l'autre côté de la pièce, son meilleur ami qui discutait avec ses amis Serpentards, Mulciber, Wilkes, Avery et Rosier. Sev' et elle avaient à peine passé deux heures ensembles, à parler de tout et de rien et à rattraper le temps qu'ils ne pouvaient passer ensemble, puis les Serpentards s'étaient ramenés pour lui voler son ami. Lily se fichait de que ça sonnait con et puéril, c'était surtout bizarre.

Elle n'aimait pas les amis de Severus. Déjà parce que c'était des Serpentards de son année, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient ses ennemis n°1 en tant que Gryffondor de cinquième. Ensuite parce que la guerre se précisait de plus en plus et que l'ambiance de trouble gagnait peu à peu le château.

C'était particulièrement entre les lions et les serpents que les tensions s'étaient amplifiés. Bien sûr, les Serpentards ne clamaient pas haut et fort que leur soutien était destiné à Voldemort et à ses mangemorts, mais ils partageaient les mêmes idéaux. Et, alors qu'auparavant, les verts et argents étaient comme tous les autres par les crimes du mage noir, ses attaques et assassinats ne semblaient plus les déranger autant, et c'était ce qui rendait fous les autres élèves qui s'en étaient rendus compte.

Lily ne voyait pas du tout d'un bon oeil le rapprochement entre son ami et ces personnes. D'un point de vue assez égoïste, elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait rester avec des gens qui l'insultaient à cause de son sang, ainsi que tous ses amis nés moldus, alors qu'elle même avait fait l'effort de laisser tomber son début d'amitié avec James Potter pour _lui_.

Aussi, Mulciber était vraiment quelqu'un de malsain. Autant, avec les autres c'était clair, elle s'était déjà battue avec eux plusieurs fois. Mais lui ne faisait que lancer des menaces particulièrement horribles. L'amie né-moldue avec laquelle Lily traînait le plus souvent était Mary MacDonald. Mulciber les regardait, elle et Mary, en glissant son doigts le long de son cou pour mimer la décapitation, ou bien en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres avec un air de pervers ; Lily était sûre qu'il ne voulait pas coucher avec elles, mais que c'était plutôt un air de dire qu'il les considérait comme un maquereau considère ses putes, comme quelque chose aussi bas que des objets, comme des moins que rien, des sous-merdes.

D'autre part, ces Serpentards encourageaient ostensiblement Severus à expérimenter la Magie Noire. Lily n'était pas aveugle, contrairement à ce que Black et Potter pensaient ; elle savait que son ami était fascinée par cette branche obscure de la magie. Elle-même l'avait été, lors de ses premières années en tant que sorcière, novice, curieuse et avide de connaissance qu'elle était. Mais depuis l'assassinat de sa mère, elle ne souhaitait plus en entendre parler et elle avait honte quand elle repensait aux quelques fois où elle avait utilisé cette magie.

Severus parlait avec ses 'amis' depuis un temps assez long maintenant, et ils avaient l'air très grave et sérieux, comme elle à présent alors qu'elle les fixait toujours. « Me revoilà ! » claironna une voix joyeuse près d'elle alors qu'on lui mettait devant les yeux un verre rempli à moitié d'un liquide ambré.

Sans jeter un coup d'oeil à Sturgis Podmore qui lui avait galammant proposé de lui ramener quelque chose à boire quand il l'avait trouvée esseulée, elle prit le verre et le vida d'un trait. Du Whisky Pur Feu. Elle n'en était pas particulièrement fan mais ça lui éclaricissait les idées. Elle jeta un regard à Podmore, impressioné par sa descente, et lui remit son verre dans la main.

- Tu peux me ramener autre chose ? Un fond de liqueur de pomme et tu le remplis à ras bord avec de l'hydromel.

Il fronça les sourcils, s'attendant à un peu plus d'attention de sa part. Lily soupira mentalement d'exaspération, puis se tourna pour être vraiment face à lui. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et s'arrangea pour serrer légèrement les bras autour de sa poitrine, histoire que son décolleté devienne un peu plus affriolant. Elle voulut éclater de rire quand elle vit ses joues rosir un peu et il partit en bredouillant vers le bar.

Cette fois, il fut beaucoup plus rapide et essaya d'être plus confiant, persuadé d'avoir un ticket. Elle le remercia avec un autre sourire et un battement de cil et il commença à stratégiquement rapprocher sa main de la sienne, jetant quelques coup d'oeil à la dérobée à sa poitrine. Les types de seize ans bourrées d'hormone, se dit-elle, tous les mêmes. Même si elle savait ce que c'était.

- Sturgis ! » Aïe, se dirent les deux Gryffondors en grimaçant intérieurement. Carlotta King, la cavalière de Podmore qui en pinçait pour lui, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment réciproque, et qui était extrêmement possessive se tenaient devant eux, l'air furibond.

- Bonjour, ma reine, la salua Podmore avec un sourire charmeur.

C'était un surnom ridicule, mais qu'il aimait bien lui donner pour faire la relation avec son nom de famille, et qui plaisait à la jeune fille, elle n'eut plus l'air furieuse du tout. Il se leva et lui prit le bras, tout de même déçu de quitter une si jolie créature.

Portant son verre à ses lèvres, Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée. Elle ne pensait plus à Severus, c'était une bonne chose. Quelqu'un s'assit brusquement sur une chaise placée à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle jeta un bref regard et fut surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de James Potter.

Il avait eu la bonne idée de revêtir une robe de sorcier qui pouvait se déboutonner sur le devant, parce qu'il avait l'air de mourir de chaud. Sa robe rouge foncé était grande ouverte et laissait voir un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts. Il avait les joues rouges, le souffle court, les cheveux toujours aussi désordonnés, il était toujours aussi craquant.

Il daigna enfin lui jeter un regard et lui montra ses talents d'acteur en paraissant sincèrement étonné de la voir « Tiens, Evans ! » s'était-il exclamé. Lily se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, elle n'était pas dupe. Vu qu'elle l'ignorait depuis le début de l'année, c'était bien son genre, ce genre de rapprochement 'comme de par hasard'.

- Bonne soirée ? demanda-t-elle, plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

Elle ne s'avouerait pas que les discussions avec Potter lui manquaient, non, bien sûr. « C'est Mei qui m'a crevé » répondit-il avec un sourire joyeux « Comme l'année dernière, elle est infatiguable » Il sembla réaliser quelque chose et c'est ce qui déclencha le rire de Lily « Ne prends pas ça dans le sens que ça pourrait sous-entendre.

- Mais je ne prends rien du tout dans quelque sens que ce soit.

Il rit doucement « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Elle leva son verre à moitié entamé « Je bois »

James hocha la tête en identifiant sa boisson. Ça l'éclatait toujours de voir qu'ils partageaient le même amour du mélange d'hydromel et de liqueur de pomme, leur boisson alcoolisée préférée.

- On doit sûrement être la génération sorcière la plus alcoolique de tous les temps, déclara-t-il d'un air songeur, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Peut-être, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques instants avant de se mettre à penser à voix haute, sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses paroles « La guerre a quand même un bon côté » Lily sursauta tant elle était surprise, mais il ne faisait toujours pas attention à ses réactions « On a tendance à vivre plus pleinement, comme si c'était notre dernier jour. On boit, on fume, on fait n'importe quoi, on fait les fous, on s'éclate »

Réfléchissant à ces paroles, Lily regarda le fond de son verre « On se dit qu'en sortant de Poudlard » continua-t-il « on mourra certainement d'une mort pas naturelle, ça nous donne une sorte d'excuse pour vivre à fond, prendre des risques.

- Pour se foutre en l'air, répliqua Lily d'une voix amer, vivre d'une manière complètement cynique et désespérée, se disant que, _de toute manière_, on est déjà foutus. Se pourrir la vie avec, dans un coin de notre cerveau, une... pensée de fatalité et de fin du monde. L'apocalyspe mental avant le chaos réel. En bref, comment démolir le moral des troupes.

James tourna la tête vers elle, clignant des yeux comme s'il avait oublié sa présence et se rendait seulement compte qu'elle l'avait écouté « C'est complètement con, ce que tu dis » ajouta-t-elle.

- Oui... mais pas totalement.

- Si on est prudent, y'a quand même des chances pour qu'on survive à cette guerre.

- Sauf si on a l'intention de s'engager, remarqua James, une légère note sombre dans la voix.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et vit ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, une détermination à couper le souffle dans ce regard noisette. Lui avait l'intention de se battre, de s'engager, elle le savait déjà. Auror, pour suivre les traces de ses parents et foutre une bonne raclée aux Mangemorts et à ce Voldemort de malheur.

James savait qu'elle aussi n'avait pas l'intention de rester les bras croisés sans rien faire. Sans pour autant devenir chasseuse de mage noir, elle voulait faire _quelque chose_, mais elle ne savait pas quoi encore. Il le savait. Ils en avaient déjà discuté.

En repensant à cette fameuse nuit, il eut un sourire bizarre, un peu mélancolique. Elle-même eut un petit sourire curieux « Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? C'est quoi ce sourire ? »

Il haussa les épaules « Je repensais à l'année dernière » Il détourna le regard d'elle, ne voulant pas avoir l'air de l'accuser de l'avoir laissé tomber. Lily replongea dans son verre, captivée par la couleur verte fluorescente, pas naturelle du tout. Mais elle n'avait plus envie de boire, ce que James avait dit et ce qu'elle avait dit l'avait déprimé, elle voulait autre chose. Elle voulait plus. Elle voulait Tyler, elle voulait David, elle voulait Po- _non_.

Lily se leva, lissa des plis imaginaires de sa robe et remit sa mèche autour de son visage en ordre. « Je vais danser » déclara-t-elle d'un air détaché, l'air de vouloir se trouver partout ailleurs sauf dans la Grande Salle. Elle regarda James et lui dit d'une voix douce et gentille « Tu peux finir mon verre, si tu veux »

James hocha la tête d'un air perplexe. Le ton qu'elle venait d'utiliser laissait plutôt penser que c'était le calme avant la tempête, ou bien que derrière ce calme apparent se cacher ladite tempête.

_Oh no, don't be shy_

Il vida le verre, goûtant cette boisson qui lui donnait l'impression d'être alcoolique tant il en raffolait, mais n'avait pas quitter la jeune fille des yeux.

_You don't have to go blind_

C'était vrai qu'elle était très belle. Sa robe lui donnait tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas en terme de beauté - la classe, la finesse, une silhouette qu'on remarquait, ses yeux et cheveux étaient mis en valeurs, etc - et maintenant elle était époustoufflante. Elle se mouvait lentement au rythme de la chanson et bien qu'elle n'ait toujours pas appris à danser, l'expression sur son visage, de délice et de sérieux à la fois, le laissa pensif, lui donna l'envie de ne jamais lever les yeux de son visage.

_Hold me, Thrill me_

Ces mots qui passaient et repassaient dans son esprit... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devenait si obsédé par elle. Encore qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment, pas beaucoup, mais il se sentait sur la pente descendante. Il était incapable de définir ses sentiments pour elle. Oui, il la trouvait jolie et attirante, oui, parfois elle déclenchait la folie de ses hormones d'adolescent. Mais elle ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'une autre dizaine de fille du château. Ce qui la différenciait des autres filles, pensait-il, était qu'elle lui manquait en tant qu'amie, qu'il pensait toujours à elle parce qu'elle l'avait lâché sans rien dire.

James se leva à son tour, l'air décidé. Il n'avait pas lâché Evans du regard, il l'avait regardé danser, et alors qu'il savait que la chanson touchait à sa fin - il savait également que Lily détestait ne pas terminer quelque chose, et la musique était tellement importante dans sa vie - il la rejoignit au milieu de la piste de danse.

Il lui tapota l'épaule pour attirer son attention, elle se tourna vers lui, l'air étonné.

- Il faut que je te parle, lui souffla-t-il.

Sauf que James avait très mal choisi son moment. À l'instant où Lily s'apprêtait à le prendre par la main pour l'emmener dans un endroit plus calme, une nouvelle chanson démarra. On entendit juste quelques notes, quelques riffs de guitare, et c'était l'anarchie ; une bonne quinzaine d'élève se mirent à hurler et à bouger encore plus, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lily en faisait partie, elle lui fit un énorme sourire en criant, à la fois surprise et ravie.

_« Message In A Bottle »_ de The Police, un groupe moldu très populaire depuis quelques mois, venait de commencer, et les personnes qui avaient crié en la reconnaissant étaient tous d'origine moldue ou sang mêlé. Très vite, les autres élèves se mirent à aimer la musique et à danser avec enthousiasme, c'était vraiment une bonne chanson.

James avait perdu tout espoir de parler à Evans, du moins pas avant la fin de la chanson. Il alla se chercher un autre verre, le vida d'un trait pendant que Sting envoyait un SOS - _I'm sending on an SOS _- et s'apprêta à retourner auprès de Lily dès la chanson terminée.

Celle-ci n'avait pas perdu son sourire et lui lança un regard entendu dès qu'elle le vit. « Tu voulais quoi ? » Mais, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui proposer d'aller autre part, une autre chanson démarra et les cris recommencèrent. C'était une chanson plus douce, au rythme plus lent, mais au riff reconnaissable Une autre chanson de ce fameux groupe moldu, _« Every Breath You Take »_.

James ne se désespéra pas et se dit qu'il attendrait la fin de cette chanson, et de toutes les autres après s'il le fallait, parce qu'il voulait vraiment lui parler. Mais alors qu'il reculait, Evans le prit par le bras et l'attira à elle, tout sourire. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et posa avec douceur ses bras sur ses épaules, attendant patiemment qu'il prenne sa taille. Il se raprocha d'elle alors qu'elle rompait le contact visuel et ferma les yeux. Il écouta les paroles de la chanson.

Le hasard faisait décidémment bien les choses, cette chanson parlait d'obsession. Quoiqu'il était question d'un véritable obsessionnel, un monomaniaque, le genre à vous suivre à la trace et à surveiller chacun de vos gestes. _« Every night you stay, I'll be watching you, Oh can't you see, You belong to me » _Heureusement, James était loin de ce stade. 'Pas encore', lui souffla sa conscience...

James se pencha pour parler à l'oreille de Lily « C'est l'histoire d'un fou, ton truc, je plains la nana » Il rigola tout seul à ses paroles et s'étonna de ne pas avoir de réaction de la part de sa cavalière du moment.

Il fut encore plus surpris quand il sentit les bras de la jeune fille se refermer autour de son cou, son front se poser contre son épaule, son corps contre le sien.

- Chut, souffla-t-elle, c'est ma partie préférée.

_« Since you've gone I been lost without a trace, I dream at night I can only see your face, I look around but it's you I can't replace, I feel so cold and I long for your embrace, I keep crying baby, baby please »_

James était troublé. Lily Evans le troublait. Si Patmol l'apprenait, il le descendrait et le mettrait en charpille. Enfin, il essairait quand même. C'était pas son genre d'être calculateur comme ça, mais bon, si ça marchait pas, il n'aurait qu'à cocher cette case... Non ?

Lorsque Sting s'arrêta de chanter, au beau milieu de la chanson, pour laisser place à l'instrumental et aux _« Ouh ouououh, Ouh ouououh »_, Lily se détacha légèrement de lui sans retirer ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Alors, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

James avala sa salive, sa gorge était bizarrement sèche à présent « Oui... » Il la voyait attendre avec patience, il savait qu'au moins la moitié de son esprit était encore occupé par la musique. Elle devait continuer à se balancer au rythme de la musique dans sa tête.

- Ça te dirait qu'on... » Il hésita quelques secondes tandis que _« Walking On The Moon »_ du même groupe débutait «... sorte ensemble ? »

Là, il était sûr que toutes les parties de l'esprit de Lily s'intéressaient à lui. Elle avait cessé de bouger, avait écarquillé les yeux et James avait suivi le trajet de ses sourcils qui s'étaient lentement haussés le plus haut possible. Il dut se pincer les lèvres pour se retenir de rire, et il espéra qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Il était sérieux.

Les yeux de Lily étaient toujours dirigés vers le visage de James mais elle ne le regardait plus vraiment. Elle cligna des yeux, ce qui cassa son état de choc, et détourna la tête en soupirant.

Lily savait déjà qu'elle allait répondre « non ». Avant de le dire à Potter, il fallait d'abord qu'elle comprenne pourquoi.

C'était en partie à cause de Tyler ; mais en fait non, il n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire - ils n'étaient pas exclusifs, donc bon ! Peut-être à cause de Black. De Severus.

James Potter et elle s'entendaient plutôt bien, ils avaient des choses en communs, lui avait une personnalité 'fun', le genre d'amusement qu'elle recherchait. Elle le pensait un peu jeune et inexpérimenté, mais ce n'était pas non plus ça le problème.

Il était mignon, il avait vraiment du charme. Là, tout de suite, elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, elle aimait son odeur, et elle sentait une douce et agréable chaleur venant de ses mains posées sur ses hanches. Elle aurait aimé que ses doigts l'aggrippent, qu'il se rapproche, qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle dans son cou, son coeur battre. Exactement comme la fois où James et elle avaient dansé ensemble, à l'anniversaire de Black, et où ils étaient entré dans une espèce de transe bizarre.

Elle sentait que Potter commençait à se tendre, qu'il en avait assez d'attendre. Il voulait savoir s'il allait se ramasser un rateau ou pas. Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. De nouveaux riffs de guitare se firent entendre, plus rapides, mineurs, avec un air ensorcelant (3). Elle se laissa bercer par eux pendant deux ou trois secondes et prit son courage à deux mains.

- Non, assèna-t-elle en le regardant mais sans plonger dans son regard. Désolée.

La réponse le laissa bouche bée. À vrai dire, il s'y attendait, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être surpris et de le prendre un peu mal, quand même.

Il fit de son mieux pour garder un visage impassible, comme son meilleur ami savait si bien faire. Il enleva immédiatement ses mains de sa taille, haussa légèrement un sourcil pour se donner un air distant « Oh » Il haussa les épaules en évitant de regarder dans sa direction.

Il réalisa que c'était le tout premier rateau qu'il ait jamais eu, sans rire. James tourna les talons et s'apprêta à partir, puis il refit face à Lily. Elle avait passé un bras autour de son ventre et mordillait nerveusement son pouce de l'autre main, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle redirigea un regard fixe vers lui, cessa de se ronger l'ongle en le gardant sur ses lèvres, et attendit avec appréhension ce qu'il allait dire.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il très poliment, comme s'il demandait juste l'heure à un passant.

Elle ne répondit pas « Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-il avec plus d'assurance, d'insistance, son regard plus profond et scrutateur.

Ses lèvres quittèrent son pouce, elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, sans rien dire. Elle perçut l'irritation de Potter qui avait croisé les bras et l'observait avec impatience. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette manière de la jauger du regard. Il haussa les sourcils, d'un air de dire 'Bon, tu te bouges de me répondre ?' Quel insolant prétentieux, pensa-t-elle.

Ses yeux se plissèrent tant qu'ils n'étaient plus que des fentes « Je suis obligée d'avoir une raison ?

- Tu me dois une réponse, c'est la moindre des choses.

- Hé ! C'est pas ma faute, moi, si je veux pas sortir avec toi ! J'vais pas me forcer non plus !

- Pourquoi ? » Lily aurait pu jurer que, s'il avait eu cinq ans de moins, il aurait tapé du pied par terre, comme l'enfant gâté qu'il avait sûrement été.

Elle mit plusieurs secondes à répondre, se souvenant qu'ils étaient toujours au milieu des autres danseurs « Rien » souffla-t-elle juste. Lily évita de le regarder et s'échappa le plus vite possible.

* * *

(1) : pour ceux qui ne le savent pas ou qui l'ont oublié, lorsque Eileen Prince, la mère de Severus Rogue, n'était pas encore mariée elle tenait une boutique d'apothicaire. Les parents du père de Liana ont acheté des produits chez elle et ils sont morts empoisonnés, bien sûr c'était totalement intentionnel et personne n'a porté plainte, mais depuis y'a une animosité. J'ai eu la flemme de le répéter. Cette histoire est complètement inventée par moi-même, même le fait que Eileen Prince ait été apothicaire.

(2) : J'ai déjà fait un clin d'oeil à Friends en la personne de David, le premier amant de Lily, qui se réfère à David Schwimmer, acteur de Ross Geller dans ladite série. Maintenant, c'est à U2, mon groupe préféré, que je fais ce clin d'oeil, car le chanteur Bono s'appelle en vrai Paul Hewson.

(3) : si ça vous intéresse, les riffs en question sont, dans mon esprit, le début de la chanson "Just a girl" de No Doubt. Sauf que c'est un anachronisme parce que c'est un groupe des années 90 ^^. Et pour ceux qui ne savent pas, **riff** de guitare c'est juste une note ou une phrase musicale jouée par une guitare.

4 : Pour les pas très doués en anglais et qui veulent connaître le sens des paroles :

"Oh no don't be shy, you don't have to go blind, Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me" : Oh non ne sois pas timide, tu n'as pas besoin de t'y jeter aveuglément, prends moi dans tes bras, excite moi, embrasse moi, tue moi.

"Every night you stay, I'll be watching you, Oh can't you see, You belong to me, Since you've gone I been lost without a trace, I dream at night I can only see your face, I look around but it's you I can't replace, I feel so cold and I long for your embrace, I keep crying baby, baby please" : Toutes les nuits que tu passes, je te surveillerais, oh comment ne peux tu pas voir, que tu m'appartiens, depuis que tu es parti je me suis senti perdu sans aucune trace, je rêve la nuit que je ne plus voir que ton visage, je regarde autour de moi mais c'est toi que je ne peux remplacer, j'ai si froid et je me languis de tes étreintes, je ne cesse de pleuré bébé, bébé s'il te plait"

_Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce début de chapitre, je trouve que je tourne trop autour du pot, et puis la description des 3 filles fait vraiment trop bizarre ^^ mais j'y tenais, j'ai eu la révélation dans un été pré-sommeil, je les ai vraiment vu comme... je sais pas, comme j'aurais pu voir la vierge marie ^^. Mais sinon, j'aime beaucoup comme j'ai utilisé mes Oc dans ce chap ^^ surtout Nicole, qui est encore mieux dans le chap d'après. _

_**Prochain chapitre**__ : Partie deux : Of course you're not shy, You don't have to deny love, Hold me, thrill me, Kiss me, kill me (quoi que pour le kiss jsuis pas sûr encore, niark niark)._

_A bientôt ! malilite_


	9. Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me II

Hey !

Comment allez-vous tous ? Bien bien ? J'espère que vous avez remarqué que je commence à avoir un bon petit rythme, un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, c'est pas si mal nan ?

J'aime bien ce chapitre. Pas à cause de ce qui s'y passe, pas que, mais surtout à cause de la manière dont je l'ai écris, une manière plus... vous allez vous moquer de moi, plus enjouée, une manière qui défoule et fait vraiment plaisir, j'ai enjoyé quoi ! Beaucoup plus que les chapitres d'avant en tout cas...

Le prochain chapitre, j'essairai de le poster ce week-end là, parce qu'en fait le 30 janvier c'est l'anniversaire de Lily Evans-Potter, ses 50 ans (argh !), si elle avait été encore vivante. Donc j'aimerais bien marquer le coup, surtout que le chapitre d'après n'est pas hyper hyper long je crois... Enfin je verrai, et vous verrez ^^.

Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour leurs reviews à : **Zachitoya**, **Eliane62**, **corny59** et **Audrey** (si t'as aimé James et Lily et Liana et son serdaigle, j'espère que tu les aimeras ici, c'est pas mal non plus ^^ Pour Sirius et Liana je ne me prononce pas... Sirius et Kay, beurk ? XD Bien trouvé comme description de leur couple. Ta review m'a fait très plaisir). Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, pas à moi. Le titre du chapitre et les paroles présentes sont le titre et les paroles d'une chanson de U2, "Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me"

Résumé du chapitre précédent : C'est le bal de Poudlard. Lily, Lyra et Liana sont resplendissantes, tant que Liana a tapé dans l'oeil d'un Serdaigle. James et Lily discutent à un moment, ils dansent un slow, il lui demande de sortir avec lui, elle refuse sans dire pourquoi, et lui veut absolument savoir. Pas grand chose en fait ^^.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

** Leave it behind**

**8.**** Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me**

_Deuxième partie__ : __Of course you're not shy, You don't have to deny love, Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me_

_

* * *

_

_« Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ? » Son coeur se serra, mais il sourit. Il hocha la tête et ne quitta pas la pointe de ses chaussures du regard. « Comment c'était ? » Il soupira « Compliqué » Un silence pensif s'installa. « Quand est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte que tu l'étais ? Comment es-tu tombé amoureux ? »_

_James releva la tête arrêta brusquement de marcher. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre... Quoi, au juste ? Il n'avait aucune idée de la réponse à cette question._

Mal à l'aise, Sirius regarda Liana s'éloignait de lui à grands pas, furieuse, et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il n'avait pas été doué sur ce coup-là.

Sirius ne savait plus très bien où il en était avec Kay Stevenson. Il n'était jamais resté aussi longtemps avec une fille, même pas avec Gail. En plus, ça ne marchait pas vraiment bien. Ils avaient même rompu à un moment. Pendant trois semaines, où il s'était senti renaître. Puis elle l'avait supplié de se remettre avec elle, il avait accepté. Parce qu'il ne voulait déjà plus être seul et avait la flemme de trouver une autre fille. Il n'avait vraiment pas été malin sur ce coup-là non plus.

Il ne savait pas où cette relation allait, et pour tout dire, les moments où ils s'ennuyaient à ses côtés étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Il ne voulait pas s'enterrer dans un truc qui durerait plusieurs années, c'était vraiment pas son truc - surtout avec cette fille. Il ne voulait pas non plus se séparer d'elle encore une fois, ce qui le surprenait lui-même. Il avait réfléchi brièvement à tout ça alors que sa petite-amie l'abandonnait pour aller se remaquiller.

Puis son regard s'était posé sur Liana Harper. Alors qu'il était célibataire, elle avait recommencé doucement mais sûrement à l'approcher, un ou deux mots par là, un sourire timide par ci, un devoir d'histoire qu'elle avait bien voulu lui prêter... Après, c'était redevenu comme avant. Elle avait refusé de lui parler à partir du moment où Kay était revenue.

S'il y avait un seul truc qui avait été un succès grâce à sa relation avec Kay, c'était bien le foirage de son amitié avec Liana. Bien qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle lui en voulait. Même là, tout à l'heure, quand Sirius était venu sincèrement la complimenter sur sa tenue, elle l'avait ignoré, faisant semblant de ne rien entendre. Il avait envie qu'elle redevienne son amie, et il ne comprenait pas en quoi c'était trop demandé.

Les paroles de Peter lui étaient subitement revenues en tête. Deux jours plus tôt, il avait encore joué son psychomage à deux noises et lui avait sorti que, s'il était aussi perdu dans sa relation avec Kay, c'était parce qu'il n'avait plus d'équilibre à cause de sa 'rupture' avec Liana. Sans elle, qui était sa seule vraie amie avec un 'e', sans l'élément féminin dont la présence et le soutien avaient autrefois été garantis chaque jour, une certaine instabilité était apparu dans l'esprit de Sirius. C'était sans doute n'importe quoi, mais même James avait reconnu que ça pouvait tenir la route.

Sirius avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était approché de Liana. Il avait commencé à lui parler, lui avait demandé comment se passait la soirée de son côté. Elle lui avait répondu sèchement, presque avec méchanceté. Avec de la froideur et de l'ironie dans la voix.

Liana s'éloignait de Sirius à grand pas, furieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il était con, ce mec, c'était pas possible. Ah, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui en voulait ? Il fallait vraiment être aveugle. En même temps, il devait vraiment l'être, pour ne pas avoir remarqué le petit manège de sa propre petite-amie. Parce qu'en effet, juste avant que Sirius Black ne vienne l'aborder, c'était Kay que Liana fixait. Elle s'était à peine éloignée de Sirius de dix mètres que déjà elle était partie voir Teddy, son Serpentard dealeur, et tous deux s'étaient échangés plusieurs paquets de came. Mais non, Sirius ne voyait rien.

Il était là, à ramper, à minauder, « Mais Liana, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Hein, vas-y, dis moi ? C'est juste parce que je sors avec Kay, c'est tout ? » Bah, tant pis pour lui. Lily avait eu raison depuis le début, il n'en valait vraiment pas la peine.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle rentra dans quelqu'un et aussitôt, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Oh, désolé ! » C'était un garçon « Tiens, justement, c'est toi que je cherchais » Sa voix était instantanément devenue plus basse et séductrice, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire 'Quidditch' que Liana le poussa de toutes ces forces pour qu'il s'éloigne d'elle.

- Dégage, s'écria-t-elle.

Le garçon, qu'elle reconnut comme celui qui l'avait maté plus tôt dans la soirée, laissa tomber son masque de séducteur et lui répondit avec vigueur « Mais t'es cinglée ! C'est quoi ton problème ? » Elle lui lança un dernier regard noir et partit presque en courant à l'autre bout de la salle.

* * *

Tandis que l'un se faisait rejeter et l'autre hurler dessus, les deux derniers Maraudeurs étaient tranquillements installés à une table avec la petite-amie de l'un. Remus, Peter et Dylan discutaient et plaisantaient joyeusement en appréciant la musique, la boisson et la nourriture, en bref, ils passaient une bonne et tranquille soirée. Soudain, la jeune fille entendit les premiers accords d'une chanson qui lui plut et, après un rapide baiser à son petit-ami, elle se tourna vers Peter.

- Tu veux danser ?

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils, l'air de dire 'C'est une blague ?'. Remus répondit pour lui avec un air amusé « Peter ne danse pas aux bals » Le jeune homme en question regarda son ami d'un air neutre puis redirigea son attention vers Dylan.

- Je ne danse pas aux bals, répéta-t-il.

L'adolescente se retint de rire « Bah, pourquoi ? »

De nouveau, il regarda posément Remus puis sa copine, d'un air à la fois impassible, lassé mais poli « Parce qu'on peut faire de belles rencontres, dans les bals » expliqua-t-il « Et que, quand je danse, ça ressemble à ça »

Sur ces mots, Peter leur fit une petite démonstration. Il préféra cependant rester assis et seulement bouger les bras, les épaules et le torse - un traumatisme à la fois suffit. Ce serait vraiment dur de décrire la manière de danser du Gryffondor. Le tout se situait entre une gestuelle ridicule et grotesque, l'imitation de quelqu'un qui s'étouffe ou fait un infarctus, et le jeu d'un très mauvais acteur qui interpréterait un personnage du célèbre français Molière. (1)

Dylan cette fois ne put retenir un fou-rire incontrôlable et même Peter l'accompagna.

- Ça a toujours été comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, une fois calmée mais toujous souriante.

- Je suis né comme ça, soupira Peter d'un air défaitiste. Mais Marlene McKinnon m'a promis de remédier à ça pendant les vacances d'été.

- Oui, là, ça devient urgent, se moqua Remus gentiment.

- Hé ! » héla soudain quelqu'un, et une jeune Serdaigle de quatrième apparut devant eux. Elle fixait Peter « Pettigrew, salut ! Pardon... Peter » Elle était nerveuse et se tordait les mains tandis qu'il la regardait avec incompréhension « Tu... Mon amie et moi, on est là-bas, et on se demandait... Je me demandais, si, éventuellement » Son bafouillement et ses joues légèrement rouges ne la rendaient que plus adorable « Enfin bref, tu veux venir ? »

_Of course you're not shy_

Remus éclata de rire en voyant son meilleur ami, très surpris, cligner plusieurs fois des yeux tout en les écarquillant. Peter posa les yeux sur lui, sur sa main enlacée à celle de Dylan, et il eut une idée. « Bien sûr » dit-il d'un air enjoué et un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit avec soulagement. Il se leva et, d'un geste tout à fait naturel, glissa sa main dans la sienne. Elle le regarda, étonnée mais contente.

Alors qu'elle commençait à le guider vers son amie, Peter tourna la tête vers son ami et sa copine, et tous deux virent ses lèvres former les mots « Qu'est-ce que je disais ? » avec un sourire goguenard.

Dylan secoua la tête, amusée. Des trois meilleurs amis Maraudeurs de son petit-ami, c'était Peter qu'elle préférait le plus. Elle avait appris à tous les connaître au cours des mois, elle connaissait une partie de leur passé ainsi que de leur souffrances. Elle trouvait que Peter était celui qui avait su rester le plus naturel, le moins superficiel. Il était modeste, gentil, imaginatif et amusant. James et Sirius étaient tout aussi sympathiques, mais leur arrogance et leur côté mondain l'insupportaient.

Elle regarda avec envie la piste de danse, mais Remus avait été très clair sur ce point au début de la soirée. Il était prêt à l'emmener danser un autre soir, en cachette, à Pré-Au-Lard, pourvu qu'il ne danse pas au bal de Noël. Il ne se sentait pas bien, disait-il.

Remus ne lui avouerait certainement jamais sa vraie nature, mais s'il se sentait mal, c'était à cause de la pleine lune du lendemain. Sa petite-amie avait pourtant remarqué qu'il était plus nerveux, plus pâle, et le je-ne-sais-quoi qu'elle avait tout de suite remarqué chez lui - c'était ce qui l'avait attirée, sans qu'elle puisse mettre le doigt dessus - était exacerbé par rapport à d'habitude. Elle s'était faite à l'idée que son amoureux était un gars étrange et l'aimait comme il était.

Dylan glissa sa main dans son cou et caressa sa nuque en finissant son verre d'hydromel. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle sentit quelque chose d'inhabituel, quelque chose de sec et de rugueux. Sans attendre l'accord de Remus, elle tira sur le col de sa robe et se pencha. Elle ne fit pas attention au petit cri de surprise qu'il poussa.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton sec en appuyant sur la petite parcelle de peau qui l'intriguait.

- De quoi tu parles ? » Sa copine avait l'air en colère et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

En vérité, ce que Dylan avait en premier lieu pris pour un suçon - qui ne venait pas d'elle, c'était clair et net, donc qui venait forcément d'une autre fille - était une autre sorte de blessure. Plus épaisse, surtout plus longue, qui avait dû être profonde auparavant.

- Ah, ça... fit Remus en essayant de cacher son air gêné.

C'était une blessure qu'il s'était fait lors de la dernière pleine lune. Elle était à peu près guérie jusqu'à ce matin. Il avait en fait passé une nuit abominable et, il ne savait comment, elle s'était réouverte et était en train de cicatriser une deuxième fois.

- C'est la faute de Bunny ?

Les traits de Remus s'éclairèrent « Oui, c'est ça, c'est Bunny. Il est devenu comme fou, ce matin, et il m'a attaqué » Il fit une moue d'enfant battu, ce qui fit pouffer Dylan qui lui claque une bise consolatrice sur la joue.

En fait, communiquer au sujet de la lycanthropie de Remus était de plus en plus fréquent depuis que ses meilleurs amis étaient au courant. Et, en ce qui concernait sa vraie nature, il était particulièrement paranoïaque. James avait alors trouvé une espèce de surnom pour désigner le loup qui sommeillait en Remus : son « petit problème de fourrure ». Un jour, un élève qui les espionnait leur demanda ce que voulait dire cette expression ; alors au lieu de dire au petit morveux de se mêler de ses affaires, Sirius avait inventé à Lupin un lapin enragé qui lui menait la vie dure, mais qu'il aimait quand même profondément - il avait recueilli la pauvre bête presque mourrante... Vous connaissez Sirius Black, quoi.

- J'aimerais bien le voir un jour, ton lapin, déclara pensivement la Serdaigle en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Il dévora son visage des yeux, se pencha lentement vers elle et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Bientôt, un jour » murmura-t-il. Il se maudit. Où allait-il trouver un lapin, lui, maintenant ?

Très vite, le lapin ne le préoccupa plus. Les deux amoureux échangèrent un regard tellement intense qu'il leur faisait oublier tout le reste.

James était séduisant et charismatique, Peter était mignon et attirant, Sirius était d'une beauté ensorcelante. Remus, lui, était magnétique. Un magnétisme presque animal, à ce moment-là. C'était sûrement la pleine lune si proche qui lui donnait une sorte d'aura magique si présente, une puissance certaine et impressionnante quand on y prêtait attention. Dans ses yeux miel et caramel, l'or liquide apparaissait plus clair et brillant que jamais sous sa forme humaine. La nervosité se ressentait dans chacun de ses muscles que Dylan sentait contre elle et elle frissonna. En cet instant, il l'attirait plus que jamais.

Ils se penchèrent en même temps l'un vers l'autre et une sorte d'électricité passa quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Presque immédiatement, Dylan oublia toute retenue et s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux de Remus, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour le coller contre elle. Lui prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa avec passion. Leur baiser dura plusieurs minutes avant qu'un raclement de gorge - qui dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois - ne les interrompit. Essouflés, les lèvres gonflés, ils se tournèrent vers leur professeur de Métamorphose.

Remus se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire et essaya de paraître le plus innocent possible. Dylan devint rouge écrevisse et se leva dans un sursaut, refusant de croiser le regard réprobateur de McGonagall.

- Je préfère » furent ses seuls mots, déclarés avec un ton sec. Elle repartit de l'autre côté de la salle pour contrôler l'alcool dans les boissons d'un groupe de septième année.

Les deux élèves pris en faute se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire simultanément. Puis ils assistèrent à une scène qu'on ne voyait pas souvent et qui allait se répéter de nombreuses de fois dans le futur.

- Lâche-moi, Potter ! s'écriait Lily Evans.

Elle marchait à grand pas, plusieurs mèches s'échappant de sa coiffure si parfaite. Elle avait les joues rouges d'avoir trop crié et presque couru, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs avadakedavrisant à tous ceux qui osaient se mettre en travers de son chemin. Derrière, James la suivait à la trace, posant tout le temps la même question « Mais pourquoi ? ». Lily semblait être sur le point de craquer.

- Mais j'en sais rien, c'est juste non, bordel ! lui asséna-t-elle en se retournant d'un bloc vers lui.

Il l'a regarda d'un air noir. On avait franchement du mal à reconnaître le garçon qui lui proposait de sortir avec lui quelques temps plus tôt. « J'ai le droit de savoir, Evans » Celle-ci soupira comme le ferait un enfant à qui on refuse un bonbon sans raisons valables « Depuis quand c'est toi qui décide les règles des râteaux, d'abord, hein ? » Et elle se sauva le plus vite qu'elle put.

En vain. James courut derrière elle.

- C'est quoi ce bazard ? se demanda Dylan, qui n'avait rien compris à cette histoire de règle et de râteaux.

Ils voulaient faire quoi, du jardinage ?

Elle sentit avec délice une main se glisser autour de sa taille et la rapprocher de son petit-ami. Elle se blottit contre lui et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il se dégagea pour pouvoir la regarder. Le désir incontrôlable qui l'avait prise, quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait remarqué le charme irrésistible de Remus, fut remplacé par une douce chaleur dans tout son corps quand elle croisa ses yeux si extraordinaires et expressifs.

Remus posa son front contre le sien et, d'un simple murmure, accéléra les battements du coeur de Dylan. « Je t'aime » C'était la première fois, en six mois de relation, qu'il lui disait. Devant son manque de réaction, il répéta plus fort.

- Je t'aime.

Elle le prit violemment par le cou et posa ses lèvres sans douceur sur les siennes.

- Je t'aime, dit-elle en se détachant de lui.

* * *

Nicole se bénit d'être solide et de ne pas pleurer facilement, car sinon, elle se serait transformée en véritable fontaine vivante. Elle assistait à une scène qui lui déchirait le coeur. Très vite, ses yeux s'étaient remplis d'eau qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir, elle ne pouvait plus bouger ou détourner le regard, seuls ses doigts tremblaient.

Un baiser plein de tendresse, d'amour, de promesse, d'espoir, de confiance, de secrets, de déclarations... Comme si elle assistait à la vie qui se créait autour d'eux, entre eux, un lien si fort, parce qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment... Pitié, Merlin, faites que non. Comment Nicole pourrait jamais rivaliser avec Dylan dans le coeur de Remus ?

Elle qui n'avait jamais été vraiment jalouse des copines de Lupin ; elle qui avait toujours gardé une confiance indestructible quant à son futur avec lui ; elle qui savait que, lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête à les affronter, lui et ses sentiments, ça serait merveilleux. Elle, Nicole Wheeler, tombait de haut.

Elle avait assisté aux deux baisers. Le premier, où Dylan lui avait sauté dessus et où elle-même avait voulu l'étrangler. Aussi bien de la part de la Serdaigle que de celle du Gryffondor, elle n'avait jamais vu un tel désir, un tel besoin de posséder quelque chose, qui pouvait s'exprimer par un seul baiser. Puis ils s'étaient dit des choses, et leurs lèvres s'étaient scellés à nouveau.

Soudain, Nicole réagit alors qu'un sixième année passait à côté d'elle et elle le prit brutalement par le bras. Elle se râcla la gorge pour reprendre une contenance.

- T'as entendu ce qu'ils se sont dit ? demanda-t-elle en désignant ses deux camarades.

La jeune fille dont Nicole n'arrivait plus à se souvenir le nom se retourna et un sourire attendri apparut sur son visage. « Je crois qu'ils se sont dits qu'ils s'aimaient » Nicole prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et marcha rapidement pour se servir un verre.

_You don't have to deny love_

Avec soulagement, elle vit Lily s'approcher d'elle. Nicole espérait qu'elle pourrait lui changer les idées. La rouquine se servit également une bonne rasade de bierreaubeurre alcoolisée et maugréa à son encontre.

- Je te jure, Potter va me rendre folle.

- Pourquoi il te suit partout comme un petit chien, en fait ? » Sa voix tremblait encore un peu, mais Lily ne s'en était pas rendue compte.

- Pour rien.

Nicole pouvait voir qu'elle mentait mais n'insista pas. De loin, elle vit Liana se précipitait vers eux, l'air toute aussi furieuse que sa meilleure amie. La métis éclata de rire quand elle vit la blonde et un type qui lui rappelait quelqu'un se rentrer dedans avec violence. Elle les montra à Lily qui rit également.

Elles pouvaient entendre le cri de Liana jusqu'ici « Dégage » et elles devinèrent que le garçon lui répondit vertement. Nicole le reconnut comme étant celui qui avait maté Liana du regard pendant au moins une bonne demi-heure.

Lily et elle échangèrent un regarda entendu et amusé.

- N'empêche, elle est douée pour faire fuir les mecs, commença Nicole. Elle devient leur amie, elle les engueule...

Un bref sourire apparut chez Lily, qu'elle voulut faire disparaître en portant une main à sa bouche « Putain, c'est pas drôle...

- Non, acquiesça-t-elle en tentant de masquer son envie de rire.

Elles portèrent leur verre à leur bouche et au même moment croisèrent le regard de l'autre, elles repoussèrent alors avec précipitation leur verre avant d'éclater de rire.

Tandis que leur fou-rire devenait nerveux et incontrôlable, une voix retentit derrière elles. « Lily, j'ai écrit une chanson » Et comme elle avait pu reconnaître Sirius Black plus tôt dans la soirée « Ça s'appelle _Pourquoi ? _» Lily put reconnaître son presque-frère.

Résistant à la tentation de l'ignorer, elle se tourna vers lui avec un air las. Elle vit avec surprise qu'il n'avait plus l'air énervé de toute à l'heure, il paraissait même s'amuser, avec son stupide sourire joyeux au travers du visage.

- Et tu verrais les refrains, Evans, ils sont vraiment superbes, se vanta-t-il. Un petit solo de violon et de guitare, vu que je sais que t'aimes bien, et puis une voix qui crie » Et mesdames et messieurs, James Potter prit réellement une voix de chanteur métal et s'écria - pardon, chanta - « _EVAAAAAAAAAAANS ! Sors avec MOUAAAAAH_ »

La bierreaubeurre gicla des narines de Nicole toute seule, comme une grande - et elle s'étouffa de rire toute seule, comme une grande.

Lily fixait le Maraudeur, les sourcils haussés, la bouche un peu entrouverte. « Tu n'abandonneras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? » se résigna-t-elle. Souriant légèrement, il pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Si tu crois que j'abandonne un jour, c'est que tu me connais mal. Ou pire, que tu ne m'as jamais rencontré. Ou...

- Roh ça va, pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes, râla Lily.

C'était entre autre une des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne voulait pas sortir avec ce type. Lily décida brusquement de changer de tactique. Elle posa son verre avec lenteur, se retourna et se rapprocha de James avec langueur, posa ses bras sur ses épaules avec douceur. Essayant d'avoir l'air à la fois timide et séductrice, elle plongea dans ses yeux à la délicieuse couleur chocolatée et sentit la nervosité du jeune homme monter.

- Puisque tu n'abandonneras jamais... murmura-t-elle en frôlant sa joue de ses lèvres.

_Hold me, Thrill me_

James était comme hypnotisé. Il fixait sans réellement voir la Grande Salle et Nicole qui les observait avec attention. Il voulut se reprendre, ferma les yeux et secoua légèrement la tête, et un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas sortir avec toi qui m'intéresse, mais savoir pourquoi » En réalité, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il s'acharnait. Peut-être parce qu'il n'aurait rien d'autre à faire sinon...

Elle fit glisser le bout de son nez de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou, ne croyant pas une minute à ses bêtises, et se rapprocha d'à peine quelques millimètres, assez pour que leur corps sentent la proximité et la chaleur de l'autre. Il frissonna de re chef et ne perçut pas ses frissons à elle aussi. C'était une si douce torture...

Lily sourit en se demandant quelle était la suite de son plan. Oui, elle se jouait de lui, mais bon, autant en profiter non ? Elle avait déjà dit qu'elle trouvait Potter craquant... Ok, elle avait le sentiment d'être une contradiction vivante, là.

- J'avais bien compris, Cornedrue...

James n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de s'étonner qu'elle connaisse son surnom, de se demander depuis quand c'était le cas et si elle savait ce qu'il signifiait vraiment. Car bientôt, la voix douce et rauque de la jeune fille s'éleva de nouveau.

- Alors je te propose de fermer les yeux, très fort, et de compter jusqu'à dix.

Sans se poser de questions, il lui obéit. Lily déplaça ses mains de ses épaules et les passa sur ses clavicules, son torse, son ventre... Alors qu'il arrivait à quatre, une sensation de froid le prit, mais il attendit qu'il ait cessé de compter. Une fois arrivé à un, il rouvrit les yeux : plus d'Evans. Il croisa les prunelles de Nicole qui l'examinait en se mordant les lèvres. Dès qu'elle vit la compréhension se peindre sur son visage, elle éclata de rire.

_Ah, la sale peste !_

Il la chercha du regard dans la pièce, en deux secondes, elle n'avait pas dû aller bien loin. Il posa les yeux sur les différents couples qui ornaient la piste de danse et s'attarda sur un en particulier.

Frank Londubat et Alice Gordon. Si l'un paraissait détendu et tout à fait à l'aise dans ses baskets, l'autre avait l'air plutôt nerveuse et bafouillante. Mais, même comme ça, même alors qu'ils n'étaient pas - encore - un vrai couple, tous deux paraissaient bien assortis et contents d'être avec l'autre.

James se souvint de la fois où elle était venu le voir. Alice lui avait raconté comment son attirance pour Londubat, ce type un an plus vieux et qu'elle n'avait jamais cherché à connaître. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il connaissait son prénom, jusqu'à cette plaisanterie au début de l'année. Podmore, un des copains de Frank, avait décrété que, en les voyant l'un à côté de l'autre, on avait l'impression qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, au moins physiquement. Cette phrase bête et méchante, qui les avait tous bien fait rire par sa formulation ridicule, avait été le début de tout.

Elle avait demandé à James deux-trois renseignements sur son ami d'enfance, lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire. Depuis, James se demandait quand est-ce que Gordon ferait le premier pas. À priori, ça avait l'air de bien marcher... Potter poussa une exclamation surprise, contente et amusée en constatant à quel point ça marchait bien.

Il les avait vu discuter, Frank souriait, Alice se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, ils flirtaient aussi sûrement qu'Hagrid était un demi géant, et d'un coup, Alice avait fixé bien solidement ses mains sur la nuque du septième année, s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds et l'avait embrassé. Il lui rendit son baiser en la collant contre lui, et quelques applaudissements saluèrent la naissance de leur relation.

Content pour eux, ce ne fut que quand James vit un éclair roux foncé du coin de l'oeil qu'il se rappela de son but premier. Il s'élança à la poursuite de Lily Evans, bousculant tout le monde sur son passage. Heureusement pour lui, il n'interrompit pas Frank qui caressait avec tendresse la joue de sa nouvelle petite-amie.

- Hey ! » Il venait de bousculer une jeune fille qu'il ne reconnut pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'appelle « Salut, James ! » Il se retourna en fronçant les sourcils et sourit quand il reconnut Patricia Colleen.

- Salut Patty ! On se voit plus tard !

Il lui dit au revoir du bout des doigts tandis qu'il s'était déjà retourné pour repartir à la chasse à Evans. Sauf qu'il avait beau laisser courir ses yeux perçants partout, aucune trace de la somptueuse Gryffondor. En faisant des tours sur lui-même, il rencontra plusieurs fois le regard malicieux de Patricia qui l'observait soigneusement.

James lui sourit d'un air contrit et elle lui rendit son sourire, bien qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait.

- Comment ça va, depuis le temps ? lui demanda-t-elle en comblant de quelques pas les mètres qui les séparaient.

Il haussa les épaules, puis désigna Alice et Frank du menton « Tu tiens le coup, toi ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Patty grimaça légèrement, mais ne répondit pas.

Patricia Colleen et Frank Londubat étaient sortis ensembles une bonne partie de leur sixième année et elle était venue passer deux semaines chez lui en été, c'était pendant ces vacances que James et elle avaient fait connaissance. Ils avaient rompus à la rentrée de septembre.

Il lui prit le bras en lui souriant d'un air joyeux « Viens, on va se chercher des verres » Il se forçait à oublier Evans pendant plus de trente secondes.

* * *

James quitta Patty au bout d'une bonne demi-heure et se mit à la recherche de ses amis. Remus était introuvable, sûrement dans un coin du château avec Dylan. Il vit Peter avec une fille dont il avait oublié le nom ; son ami avait l'air d'avoir une touche, James ne voulait pas lui pourir son coup, il lui en voudrait pour ça. Sirius était à une table avec Stevenson, tous deux avaient l'air bien torchés et incapable de parler. James secoua la tête, passer la soirée avec Patmol - ça passait encore - et sa copine - aouch - tous deux bourrés alors que lui était toujours sobre - pourquoi tenait-il si bien l'alcool, Merlin ! - très peu pour lui.

Marlene n'était pas là, il avait vu Liana partir avec MacDonald. Faute de mieux, il se remit à chercher Lily - ouuuh, la mauvaise foi, il en mourrait d'envie. Cette discussion, dispute, histoire,... quoi que ce soit, n'était pas finie.

Il la vit discuter avec deux Serdaigles qui, étrangement, avaient sortis plumes et parchemins et prenaient des notes. James marcha vers eux et entendit leur conversation.

- Bien sûr, The Police sont bien, ça surpasse de loin pas mal de groupes sorciers, expliquait Lily sur un ton professoral voire pompeux. Après, y'a pleins de trucs encore mieux : Queen, The Eagles... Hum, les Beatles ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire, les faisant tous sursauter. Ils se sont séparés aujourd'hui, mais ils sont vraiment géniaux, ils ont... révolutionné la musique et le rock, peut-être plus que le King.

- Y'a des rois dans la musique moldue ? demanda l'un des deux Serdaigles.

- Des princes, des reine ? renchérit l'autre.

Lily éclata d'un rire moqueur, James fronça les sourcils. Elle pouvait parfois mépriser les gens d'un manière presque provocante, il trouvait ça souvent insupportable chez elle « Bien sûr que non. The King, c'est Elvis Presley. Eh là, si vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler, vous êtes graves. Même moi je n'ai pas la prétention de pouvoir le décrire tellement... »

James leva les yeux au ciel, Madame la Princesse des critiques musicales ne se sentait plus ce soir, arriverait-elle à rejoindre son lit royal malgré ses chevilles si enflées ? Sans en écouter plus, il se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence.

- Tu peux pas t'empêcher d'étaler ta science, hein ? lui reprocha-t-il quand elle le remarqua.

Elle poussa une exclamation outrée et abasourdie « C'est toi qui dit ça ? Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, je rêve ?

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que Sainte Mangouste vient faire là-dedans.

- Le _moldu_ qui se fout de la charité, au temps pour moi... Laisse tomber, le coupa-t-elle, et toi aussi, je te conseille d'écouter un peu plus de musique moldue, ça te débouchera peut-être les oreilles, et, pourquoi pas, te rendre la vue !

Une nouvelle fois, parce que c'était la grande mode ce soir, elle s'éloigna à toute allure. Mais cette fois, il attrapa son poignée et d'une main ferme l'obligea à le suivre en dehors de la Grande Salle. Elle se débattit au début, mais comprit vite que, de toute façon, elle allait devoir y passer.

Potter ouvrit et referma avec violence les portes immenses avec violence. L'atmosphère était électrique et la tension élevée. James se tourna vers elle, la lâcha, la fusilla du regard, et attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose.

Lily aurait dû avoir peur de lui, elle le savait. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, il lui faisait l'impression d'être sa prisonnière. C'était comme s'il l'avait enfermé dans un cachot, l'avait jeté par terre et attendait qu'elle lui raconte tout ce qu'elle savait avant de la torturer. Même si elle était toujours sur ses pieds, il la dominait de toute sa hauteur.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas peur puisqu'elle était surtout perdue. Elle essayait toujours de démêler ses sentiments.

Lily aurait bien voulu céder à ses pulsions. Elle aurait bien voulu plaquer son corps contre celui de James, enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'embrasser à pleine bouche, caresser ses joues... Mais elle voulait aussi être avec Tyler, et exclusivement. Elle ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami la déteste, elle ne voulait pas qu'une situation tendue s'installe entre James et Black et que ça soit pire entre Black et elle...

Même si elle savait depuis le début que Tyler, Severus et Black n'étaient en partie que des excuses. Le truc, c'était qu'elle n'était pas prête. Ou plutôt, que lui n'était pas prêt. Elle le savait, elle l'avait deviné. James Potter n'était pas prêt, et il était plus perdu qu'elle.

Autant elle, elle savait ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle le trouvait sympa, elle regrettait de ne plus pouvoir être son ami ; il l'attirait, elle fantasmait carrément sur lui depuis quelques temps - mais pas comme si elle n'avait pas aussi fantasmé activement sur Diggory, ou Lupin, ou Tyler, ou Patil, ou David, ou... hum, bref.

Mais lui... Elle avait deviné qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de sortir avec lui. Elle le troublait, ça oui, mais il ne pouvait dire si elle lui plaisait vraiment. Ajouter à ça le facteur Sirius Black... James Potter était l'indécision même.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de quelque chose d'incertain, de flou, de quelque chose du genre « casse-gueule » ou « fouteur de merde », dans sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps. C'était la guerre, dehors, par Merlin. Peut-être anticipait-elle ou dramatisait-elle trop, mais c'était ça, la vraie raison. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps, son énergie, elle voulait être sûr de pouvoir compter sur des valeurs, des sentiments, des personnes sûres.

Si quelque chose devait arriver entre Potter et elle, ce quelque chose arriverait un jour. Mais pas maintenant.

Une fois de plus, James Potter s'impatienta.

- Alors, pourquoi ?

- Je te le dirais pas, laisse tomber !

- Tu sais, si c'est parce que je te plais pas, dis le tout de suite qu'on en finisse !

Elle le regarda pensivement. C'était faux, bien sûr. Mais si elle lui disait ça, si elle lui sortait un truc du genre « Je ne dirais pas ça parce que je ne veux pas mentir », alors il devinerait qu'elle était attirée par lui, et là, ça serait sa fin. Parce qu'il ne la lâcherait plus d'une semelle, ferait d'un vie un cauchemar et elle finirait par craquer nerveusement.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre car il s'approcha brusquement d'elle et posa une main ferme sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de se dérober.

- Parce que » Sa voix était nouée, son regard dans lequel une flamme se consumait plongea dans le sien « Parce que si c'est pas ça, si tu refuses pour une quelconque, stupide, malsaine raison » Ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur ses lèvres, il déglutit, et il revint au niveau de ses yeux « Si ce n'est pas parce je ne te plais pas, c'est que je te plais »

Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha doucement. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque, il pouvait respirer son odeur à pleins poumons, et s'il baissait un peu les yeux, il pouvait avoir une vue vraiment imprenable sur ses seins.

_Hold me, Thrill me_

- Et si je te plais, finit-il dans un murmure, c'est que je peux t'embrasser.

Il n'était plus question de comprendre ses sentiments, à ce moment-là, ni de repousser les limites de la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se pencha encore plus près.

_Kiss me_

Sauf qu'elle se dégagea brusquement, presque avec une peur panique, et se recula d'un bond.

_Kill me_

- Oui, c'est exactement ça ! Tu ne me plais pas ! C'est ce que je voulais te dire, mais... mais je ne voulais pas te blesser, finit-elle.

Scotché, James ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de revirement de la situation, mais acquiesça. Il ne pouvait remuer la moindre parcelle de son corps. Sa fierté en avait pris un sacré coup, et peut-être pas que sa fierté d'ailleurs...

_Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me_

Elle soupira « Et puis, Potter... Tu en l'as peut-être pas compris, mais je suis toujours avec Tyler » Elle pinça les lèvres « Même si lui n'est pas vraiment avec moi » James hocha de nouveau la tête.

Sur ce, Lily déclara qu'elle allait se coucher et le laissa seul. Le Maraudeur n'avait aucune idée précise de ce qu'il voulait faire, il décida de se rendre aux cuisines pour dévorer une mousse au chocolat ou un autre truc sucré.

Ce n'est qu'une bonne dizaine de minute plus tard qu'il réalisa que quelque chose clochait. Lily Evans n'était pas du genre à faire attention aux autres et à ne pas les blesser. Elle n'était simplement pas gentille à ce point là. Parfois, pas tout le temps, elle aimait bien mépriser, ridiculiser, décevoir, envoyer bouler, voire faire des coups bas à n'importe qui. Son côté Serpentard accentuée par l'influence de son serpent de meilleur ami.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait menti, ou qu'il y avait autre chose, par rapport à son refus de sortir avec lui.

Il secoua la tête. Cette fille était dingue. Mieux valait qu'il passe à autre chose.

_Comme si c'était si facile..._

_

* * *

_

(1) : les Fans de Friends auront reconnu, je me suis carrément inspiré d'un épisode pour la petite scène "Je ne danse pas aux bals" ^^, la scène originale étant que Chandler explique à Rachel qu'il ne danse pas aux mariages, pour les mêmes raisons que Peter... Pour ceux qui se demandent, l'épisode en question est un des 4 derniers de la saison 4.

_Au fait, je précise que _Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me_ signifie "Enlace-moi, Torture-moi, Embrasse-moi, Tue/achève-moi". _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, dites moi hein si quelque chose vous plaît pas ou vous plaî particulièrement, faites moi s'il vous plaît part de vos impressions, c'est vraiment génial les commentaires, ça booste et encourage et motive à un point, vraiment :D._

_Le prochain chapitre parlera des vacances de Noël : Remus apprendra une __très très__ mauvaise nouvelle, Liana et Kay vont renouer (vous devinez ce que ça veut dire ?), peut-être une soirée chez les Gryffondors pour saluer la nouvelle année, mais avant ça une scène particulière qui met Lyra en scène._

_A la prochaine ! _


	10. A sort of homecoming

Hey !

Désolée encore une fois de ce retard. J'avais énormément de travail, j'étais malade et fatiguée. Mais là c'est les vacances !! J'essairais de poster au moins trois fois pendant ces vacances. Là ce chapitre est assez long, **16 pages** donc ça m'a pris pas mal de temps.

Je remercie beaucoup beaucoup pour leurs reviews : **Endless77**, **Eliane62**, **corny59**, **Audrey**, **Zachitoya** et **Likyboy's**. Merci de me lire et de prendre le temps d'un petit message, merci aux lecteurs aussi qui me lisent, je vous encourage vraiment à laisser un petit mot ; c'est après tout le seul salaire de l'auteur.

Réponse spéciale à Audrey : FRIENDS !! Nan mais trop, c'est la meilleure série du monde. Perso, j'ai déjà tout regardé au moins cinq fois, certains épisodes je les ai vu des dizaines de fois. Il me manque la saison 3 encore en DVD ^^. Je suis particulièrement fan des quatre premières saisons en ce moment. J'adore Phoebe, Chandler et Joey parce que ce sont les plus marrants et les plus originaux ^^ mais Ross est un acteur trop trop drôle dans ses réactions, et pour moi la meilleure actrice est Rachel, je suis vraiment émerveillée par son jeu parfois (à part dans le 2e épisode de la saison 5 où elle annonce à Ross qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de lui alors que lui est marié à Emily et qu'elle éclate de rire, je trouve ça vraiment vraiment mal fait). Et toi alors, parle-moi de ton monde de Friends XD. Mais tu savais qu'en France, les épisodes avaient été raccourcis ?! De quelques minutes. Tu vas sur des sites américains, les épisodes sont plus longs, quelques scènes sont rajoutées. Enfin bref hum hum faut pas me laisser parler de Friends, ça peut durer des heures ^^. Désolée d'avoir traîner pour ce chapitre là, je suis contente que celui d'avant t'ai plus et merci pour ta review. Je pensais avoir vraiment raté la scène "hot" entre Lily et James, donc merci de me dire ça ! Il se passe pas grand chose côté James Lily ici, mais il y a une scène dans le chap d'après... Mmmmmhh lol allez pas de spoiler. J'espère que ce chap là te plaira.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas à moi mais à JKR, et elle refuse encore d'admettre que c'est moi qui, inconsciemment et par télépathie (et surtout alors que je n'étais toujours pas née XD), lui ait donné toute l'idée, je te jure, c'est les anglais ça, impossible de leur faire confiance ^^. Le titre du chapitre est une chanson de... U2 yeah !!! Quelle surprise !

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

Rappel des OC (parce que ça fait longtemps et que c'est utile de rafraîchir la mémoire de temps en temps) :

Lyra Carlson : cinquième année à Gryffondor, meilleure amie de Lily (et de Liana), brune aux yeux gris, violoncelliste. Bilingue russe car a vécu en Russie pendant neuf ans. Présentement très intéressée par le mystère qui entoure les nouveaux professeurs.

Liana Harper : cinquième année à Gryffondor, meilleure amie de Lily (et de Lyra), blonde aux yeux bleus-verts, pianiste. Amoureuse secrètement de Sirius Black pendant des années, amie de James et Sirius depuis la première. A été sous influence régulière de marijuana en quatrième année et a essayé quelques fois la cocaïne. Passionnée d'histoire et de langue, elle apprend le russe avec Lyra.

Kay Stevenson : sixième année à Gryffondor, yeux verts mais le reste de son aspect est changeant. Décrite comme "superficielle, emmerdeuse de première, imbue d'elle même, dépourvue de tact et de sentiments, Miss Ragots n°1 avec beaucoup d'influence dans tout Poudlard". Petite-amie de Sirius depuis la rentrée de Septembre (avec une pause d'un mois). Surtout à cause d'elle que Liana a commencé à se droguer. Elles sont en froid aujourd'hui depuis qu'elle sort avec Sirius et surtout depuis que Liana sait qu'elle a essayé de séduire son père pendant l'été qu'elle a en partie passé chez les Harper.

Nicole Wheeler : cinquième année à Gryffondor, yeux noirs, cheveux et peau chocolats. Préfète de Gryffondor avec Remus. Elève sérieuse, une des première de la classe, populaire, jolie, a beaucoup de succès à Poudlard et compte beaucoup de petits-amis. Amie de Lily et des autres car partageant leur dortoir. A un léger faible sur Remus depuis la première mais n'a jamais songé à sortir avec lui sérieusement, jusqu'à sa relation avec Dylan, son petit faible devient plus important.

Mei Ming Yue Zhao : cinquième année à Gryffondor, chinoise, yeux noirs bridés, longs cheveux noirs. Elève moyenne. Amie de Lily et des autres car partageant leur dortoir.

Mary MacDonald : ne fait pas partie des OC parce que inventée par JK Rowling, mais bon. Cinquième année à Gryffondor, blonde-châtain et yeux marrons. Elève sérieuse mais pas excellente, grande lectrice. Amie de Lily et des autres car partageant leur dortoir. Est sortie avec Remus pendant la 4e.

Dylan Wash-Gorgman : cinquième année à Serdaigle, petite-amie de Remus Lupin depuis la fin de la quatrième, blonde aux yeux bleus. Est en cours de Rune avec Remus, Lyra et Liana.

Tyler Hilton : sixième année à Gryffondor, petit-ami non officiel de Lily depuis fin septembre. Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Bourreau des coeurs depuis environ un an, mais n'est pas exclusif avec ses copines.

Luke Donovitz : cinquième année à Poufsouffle, cavalier de Lyra au bal de Noël.

Lyndon Lovitz : nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Caractère assez intriguant, Lyra s'est jurée de découvrir son secret.

Prisca Blunt : nouveau professeur de Botanique, remplace Chourave pour un an seulement. A été surprise dans le train en septembre par Remus et Nicole a se disputer violemment avec Lovitz, on ne sait pas pourquoi.

Jon Goldblum : nouveau prof de Soins aux créatures magiques, remplace Brûlopot pour un an seulement. Très séduisant, pas mal de filles sont folles de lui. A invité Blunt au bal de Noël.

Alan Bentley : nouveau prof de Divination, remplace Mercer pour un an seulement. Très bizarre, Liana sèche souvent ses cours parce qu'il ne cesse de lui prédire des trucs impossibles.

* * *

**Leave it behind**

**9.** **A sort of homecoming**

* * *

_C'était horrible. Assister à ça était une véritable torture. Principalement parce que je me sentais impuissant. J'avais toujours cru que la magie pouvait tout réglé, mais pour ce cas précis, c'était impossible. Et terriblement injuste. _

_Au début, je débordais de rage, à cause de la trahison. J'étais si aveuglé par ma colère que j'avais l'impression que leurs yeux me hurlaient « Tiens, ça fait des mois qu'on te ment, et pourtant, on te l'annonce quand même, cette vérité qui va complètement bouleverser ta vie, d'une telle manière que tout ce que tu voudras après, c'est mourir » _

_J'ai voulu mourir. _

_Le plus ironique, le plus dégueulasse, était qu'à peine quelques mois plus tard, j'allais ressentir la même chose, quelque chose qui allait me faire presque aussi mal. Mon meilleur ami me trahira, j'assisterai en direct à ma monstruosité dirigée contre notre pire ennemi. Cette nuit de pleine lune printanière me hantera, comme ce jour de décembre m'obsédera toute ma vie. _

_J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à pardonner, aussi bien à mes parents qu'à Sirius._

Si Lyra avait la flemme de se lever, elle observait en revanche la pièce avec soin, curiosité et admiration. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait entendu parler de cette Salle sur Demande. Une fois, alors qu'elle se remplissait la panse de glace au chocolat aux cuisines, elle avait entendu les elfes de maison parler d'un endroit qui s'appelait « la Pièce Va-et-Vient », et à priori il s'agissait de la même chambre.

Etait-ce une chambre, un placard, une salle de bal ? Rien de tout cela. La pièce se trouvait au septième étage en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'entrée ; il fallait passer trois fois devant le mur face à la tapisserie en pensant à ce ce qu'on désire - une chambre, des toilettes, une pièce remplie de Chocogrenouilles - et là, une porte apparaît, on l'ouvre, et c'est exactement ce qu'on a voulu.

Dingue, quand même, une pièce capable de satisfaire vos moindre désirs... Lyra soupira de bien-être, se redressa dans le lit et passa ses bras derrière sa tête, admirant la luxueuse chambre. D'ailleurs, même quand on est à l'intérieur de cette fameuse salle, il suffit de penser à un objet qui vous manque, et il apparaît. La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur ses seins nus qui dépassaient de la couverture, songeant que sa nudité aurait peut-être besoin d'être recouverte, et 'pop', une robe de chambre blanche comme la neige apparut sur un fauteuil.

Avec un léger sourire, elle se leva, frissonna quand ses pieds nus se posèrent sur le parquet et se dépêcha de se vêtir de la robe en laine moelleuse. Elle s'étira longuement en continuant de contempler la pièce pensivement. Elle était persuadée que très peu de personne connaissait l'existence de cette pièce. Peut-être que même les Maraudeurs l'ignoraient.

Elle fit un tour complet sur elle-même et ses yeux se reposèrent sur le lit qu'elle venait de quitter. Un sourire radieux s'installa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'affalait sur un fauteuil sans détourner le regard. Une tête, un bras et la moitié d'un torse dépassaient de la couverture, le bruit d'une respiration lourde venait jusqu'à elle.

Lyra se gratta la tête en repensant à cette nuit. Elle avait couché avec son cavalier du bal de Noël, qui avait lieu juste la veille. Luke Donovitz. Mec mignon qui l'attirait beaucoup physiquement, bon cavalier, bon danseur... bon coup, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Luke reposait paisiblement, les mèches de cheveux sur ses yeux fermés. La veille au soir, tout s'était déroulé de façon très naturelle. Ils avaient dansé, bu, ri, parlé de l'école, des profs, de leurs amis, de pleins de choses... Ils étaient partis faire un tour dans le château, main dans la main. Il avait fait le premier pas en l'embrassant, et environ vers minuit il lui avait demandé avec un air mystérieux qu'elle trouvait sérieusement craquant si elle connaissait un des plus grands secrets de Poudlard.

Il l'avait emmené dans la Salle sur Demande, lui avait fait découvrir toutes les merveilles dont cette pièce était capable, lui avait raconté les nombreuses fois où il y était allé. Si elle se souvenait bien, elle avait même fait une blague pourrie en l'appelant « Lucky Luke » ; heureusement pour elle, il avait trouvé ça mignon. Puis ils avaient recommencé à s'embrasser, et une chose en entraînant une autre, ils s'étaient retrouvés en sous-vêtements sous la couette.

En y repensant, c'était sûrement Lily, qui avait soudainement commencé à avoir des relations sexuelles l'année dernière, qui l'avait influencée. Il était vrai que depuis le premier rapport sexuel de sa meilleure amie, Lyra y avait pensé. Elle avait réalisé que le sexe pouvait être bien plus qu'une première fois désastreuse.

Elle, elle avait perdu sa virginité l'été de ses treize ans, à une fête où elle ne connaissait personne. Pour la première fois, elle avait bu et fumé de l'herbe et ne contrôlait plus rien ; un type trois ans plus âgé s'était approché d'elle, ils s'étaient découverts des atomes crochus, et ça s'était terminé par son dépucelage, dont elle n'avait presque aucun souvenir.

Alors qu'avec Luke... Ça avait été vraiment bon. Agréable, très bien en fait. Elle se rappelait de tout avec délice, de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de leur plaisir partagé. Elle se souvenait de sa bouche sur ses seins, de la texture de ses cheveux, de ses mains sur ses reins, de sa peau, de ses lèvres, de l'étincelle qui brillait dans son regard. Elle se rappelait de la sensation de ses doigts en elle, de lui allant et venant en elle.

C'était comme une deuxième première fois pour elle, une qu'elle avait vraiment vécu. Dans son esprit, cette expérience effaçait la première, elle avait enfin un autre vécu en matière de sexe, et étrangement, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

Son menton reposait sur sa main, Lyra ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle dévorait littéralement Luke des yeux en passant lentement le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle aurait presque envie de le refaire, mais elle ne recommencerait certainement pas avant un bout de temps. Il n'y avait rien entre Donovitz et elle. C'était peut-être horrible de dire ça, mais elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait de lui - bien qu'elle n'ait rien calculé plus tôt, d'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle voulait de lui avant de l'avoir eu - et elle ne voulait plus rien d'autre que chérir ces supers souvenirs.

S'il revenait lui parler, elle essairait de lui faire comprendre avec diplomatie qu'elle n'était plus intéressée par lui mais qu'ils pouvaient rester amis... Un truc du genre. Elle demanderait conseil à Nicole.

Lyra était quand même incapable d'arrêter de sourire. Elle avait vraiment passé une super nuit. Elle décida soudainement de se ressaisir et se leva, cherchant ses vêtements du regard. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son amant d'un soir, et commença à préparer sa journée dans sa tête.

Elle allait s'habiller, prendre son petit-déjeuner, préparer sa valise pour les vacances, et ne pas à penser à Luke Donovitz. Ou alors... elle allait seulement s'habiller, prendre son petit-déjeuner et préparer sa valise pour les vacances.

* * *

Après un dernier signe de la main à Peter, Remus examina une nouvelle fois le quai 9 ¾ en long et en large. Soudain, il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Il avait oublié de prévenir ses parents que le voyage en Poudlard Express avait été avancé d'un jour, pas étonnant que ni son père ni sa mère ne soit là pour l'accueillir à King Cross. Soupirant de lassitude, il empoigna sa valise et passa la barrière qui le ramenait chez les moldus.

Il traversa le Londres moldu jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur et rentra chez lui par cheminée. Remus fut surpris de découvrir sa maison vide, alors qu'un samedi, ses deux parents étaient censés être chez eux. Il préféra attendre leur retour plutôt que d'essayer de les retrouver et défit ses bagages pendant ce temps.

Remus n'entendit la cheminée crépiter qu'une heure plus tard alors qu'il finissait déjà le livre que Sirius lui avait offert pour Noël. « Salut papa » lâcha-t-il avec un sourire en s'étirant sur le canapé. Noé Lupin sursauta quand il l'entendit et Remus rit.

- Désolé de pas vous avoir prévenu, j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'on partait plus demain mais aujourd'hui...

Il vit son père froncer les sourcils puis cligner plusieurs fois les yeux, se les frotter d'un air fatigué, mais il ne répondit pas et posa son manteau sur une chaise « Papa ? Un problème ? » Remus ne comprenait pas du tout l'attitude de son père, lui toujours ravi de le revoir et de passer du temps avec lui alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Non, c'est bon » Son père lui adressa son premier sourire de la journée, un sourire las « J'ai juste un peu du mal à me déconnecter de... cette journée.

Remus hocha la tête, comprenant que son père n'ait pas trop envie d'en parler « Elle est où, maman ? » demanda-t-il alors. Noé se racla la gorge et cligna plusieurs fois rapidement des yeux. La gorge du lycanthrope se serra. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ses « super-pouvoirs » ou parce qu'il connaissait trop bien ses parents, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Les traits de son père changèrent de manière imperceptible, et le jeune homme sut qu'il venait de prendre une décision déterminante. « Je vais t'amener à elle » Remus choisit tout de suite la solution de repli « Elle préférerait pas plutôt venir à moi ? » Une ombre de sourire passa sur le visage de l'adulte.

- Elle en est incapable, désolée.

Remus voulut se ressaisir et il accepta silencieusement. Son père lui prit la main, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard, et il ressentit l'impression de passer dans un tube de caoutchouc, caractéristique du transplanage.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, c'était comme si un boxeur de haute catégorie lui avait envoyé de toutes ses forces son poing dans l'estomac.

Un hôpital. Son père l'avait fait transplané devant un hôpital moldu. Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose...

Noé ne le regardait pas, il fuyait même carrément son regard, mais il passa quand même sa main dans le cou de son fils pour lui caresser la nuque. Simple geste affectif, mais celui-ci tressaillit. Il voulait Dylan, il la voulait auprès de lui, un besoin urgent qu'elle soit là pour le soutenir le prit. Il laissa son père le transporter dans l'hôpital londonien, il prit l'ascenseur, les escaliers et encore l'ascenseur, et il s'arrêta devant une porte blanche.

Tout est toujours blanc, dans un hôpital. N'est-ce pas la preuve vivante qui démontre la stupidité des gens à vouloir toujours séparer le blanc du noir, les méchants des gentils, le bien du mal ? Que le manichéen n'existe que dans les rêves les plus fous ? Un hôpital est entièrement blanc. Et dans les hôpitaux, on meurt. Un hôpital est souvent synonyme de tristesse et de malheur, de souffrance et d'abattement. N'est-ce pas ironique...

Remus secoua la tête pour s'empêcher de réfléchir à des trucs que lui-même ne comprenait pas. Le numéro sur la porte était le _137_. Le 13 est un numéro qui porte malheur, mais le 7 est souvent considéré comme un porte bonheur... Etait-ce un quelconque signe ?

De nouveau, il essaya de se vider l'esprit. Il faisait ça, souvent, quand il paniquait, se laisser submergé par des pensées qui n'avait rien à voir avec la situation qui le rendait anxieux comme ça. Une sorte d'échappatoire.

Quand son père actionna la poignée, il bloqua sa respiration et décida d'attendre de voir ce qu'il verrait pour la relâcher. Mais ce qu'il vit le fit s'étouffer dans son propre souffle et son père dut lui taper dans le dos.

Sa toux réveilla sa mère. Joan Newley, épouse Lupin. La femme qui l'avait porté pendant neufs mois, qui l'avait enfanté, dont il tenait la couleur des yeux, des cheveux, et aussi son deuxième prénom. Ce qui était marrant, c'était que sa mère s'appelait Joan et lui Remus John, et que la mère de James s'appelait Christa et le deuxième prénom de James était Christian ; un petit truc qu'ils avaient, en quelque sorte, en commun et qui les avait amusé quand ils l'avaient remarqué - ok, il fallait _vraiment_ qu'il arrête de faire ça. Remus s'obligea à se concentrer sur le moment présent, parce que c'était grave et sérieux.

Sa mère était allongée dans un lit aux draps blancs, dans lequel elle paraissait toute petite, toute pâle, et encore plus malade qu'elle ne devait l'être, essaya de se rassurer Remus. Elle avait une perfusion dans le bras gauche, son index était coincé dans un clapet d'où sortait un fil relié à une machine qui faisait des bips en continu. Pendand des mois, ces bips allaient hanter plusieurs de ses cauchemars.

Elle portait un foulard autour du crâne, parce qu'apparemment elle était chauve. En observant avec attention, Remus remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus de sourcils, ni de cils. Ses yeux étaient un peu injectés de sang, elle semblait ne plus avoir de lèvres tant elles étaient pâles. L'enfant à l'intérieur de lui eut peur de cette espèce de Détraqueur terrifiant qui se prenait pour sa maman, cette douce, belle, aimante et protectrice femme.

Sa mère avait un cancer.

Avant même que ses parents ne lui déballent la vérité, Remus avait deviné. Tout le monde pensait qu'il avait oublié, mais il se souvenait très bien que sa grand-mère était morte d'un cancer du sein alors qu'il avait quatre ans. Il avait en tout et pour tout deux souvenirs de son aïeule : elle, aux fourneaux, se penchant vers lui pour lui offrir une cuillière à soupe de son ragoût, éclatant de rire quand il avait refusé avec une grimace. Le second souvenir était la caresse de sa main sèche et ridée sur sa joue d'enfant tandis que, surpris et indécis, il contemplait la vieille femme allongée dans un lit d'hôpital avec un foulard sur la tête et le même air sur le visage que possédait sa mère à l'instant présent.

- Mon chéri, je sais que c'est dur d'entendre ça, comme ça » La voix de sa mère se coupa toute seule quand elle le vit s'approcher de lui. Le visage de son fils n'exprimait pas grand chose, mais il essayait de la regarder avec un air rassurant et il se força à sourire en espérant qu'il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal dans cette comédie.

Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et, en évitant son regard, il prit sa main dans la sienne et serra fort leurs doigts entrelacés. Remus essaya d'oublier la douleur aiguë qui lui transperça le ventre et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur son visage. Il crut qu'il allait rendre son déjeuner en remarquant ses yeux qui brillaient de larmes d'émotions.

Il décida d'ignorer sa mère et il posa un regard vide sur son père.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas faite soigner à Sainte-Mangouste ? Y'a ces éléctrochocs, là... » Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il essayait de se rappeler de ce que Mallory lui avait raconté.

Mallory Elions était Guérisseuse à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle avait beaucoup de spécialités, entre autre soins aux créatures magiques et pédo-psychiatrie ; il la connaissait depuis sa morsure, et elle était à la fois son médecin, sa psy et son amie. Mr et Mrs Lupin la considéraient en quelque sorte comme sa marraine. Elle lui avait une fois parlé de médicomages qui s'intéressaient à l'effet de la médecine magique sur les moldus, et plusieurs traitements avaient été crées afin de guérir certaines maladies moldues qui restaient incurables pour eux.

Remus savait qu'il existait un moyen chez les sorciers de guérir une moldue d'un cancer du foie. Pourquoi pas ?

Il vit ses parents échanger un regard. Le genre de regard plein de sens, de sous-entendus, de paroles non dites. De paroles qu'ils ne voulaient pas lui dire. Le genre de regard qui lui donnait la nausée. Sans aucune douceur, il lâcha la main de sa mère et se leva prestemment. Il partit dans la salle de bains incorporée à la chambre d'hôpital, vida le seul verre présent de sa brosse à dent et le remplit d'eau du robinet.

Essayant de calmer les tremblements de son corps, il retourna dans la chambre, s'appuya au cadre de la porte et porta son verre à sa bouche. Remus sonda ses parents du regard en attendant une réponse.

- On a essayé, Remus, expliqua son père. Mais c'était trop tard.

Il haussa les sourcils, incapable de parler.

- Le... cancer était déjà trop étendu.

- Stade terminal, hein ? » S'il était capable de retrouver la parole pour dire une telle connerie sur un ton pareil, aussi désinvolte, il aurait mieux valu qu'il se taise. Remus garda son regard rivé sur son père et ignora toujours sa mère.

Il posa son verre sur la table de nuit et s'adossa contre le mur « Ça fait longtemps que ça dure ? » Un autre regard entre ses parents qu'il n'aimait pas. Ses parents le faisaient vraiment vomir.

- De quoi ?

Ses yeux se dardèrent sur sa mère, presque avec un air méchant « Toi » cracha-t-il « Tu es malade depuis longtemps ? » Remus était à peine conscient qu'il agissait comme un parfait con. La vérité, c'était qu'il était furieux.

Peut-être qu'il aurait été préférable qu'il s'enfuit, qu'il claque la porte et se calme en faisant le tour de l'hôpital, peut-être même qu'il fugue pendant deux-trois jours chez Peter, chez Dylan ou chez James. Mais il ne voulait pas fuir. Il n'avait jamais fuit, jamais - pas pour des choses importantes en tout cas - il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Comme d'habitude, il prendrait les choses en pleine face, il les confronterait, il les affronterait.

- Un tout petit peu plus d'un an, dit sa mère d'une petite voix.

N'empêche que, sans le vouloir, il fuit quand même d'une certaine manière. Il resta concentré sur la trahison de ses parents, et pas sur le plus important : la vie de sa mère. « Un... un AN ! » s'écria Remus, faisant trembler les vitres.

Un tel accès de rage, une telle bouffée de colère qui incendiait ses veines, ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

- Un an et vous ne me le dites que maintenant ? vociféra-t-il. Vous vous foutez de moi, bordel ?! On est une famille, oui ou merde ! On est pas censé, je sais pas moi, se dire des trucs, se soutenir les uns les autres ? Vous me laissez raconter dans mes stupides lettres que j'ai une stupide petite-amie et que mes stupides amis vont bien, mais vous ne semblez pas trouver important de me dire que ma mère a un _stupide cancer_ ?

De nouveau, les yeux de sa mère se remplirent de larme. Bah voyons, pensa Remus en levant mentalement les yeux au ciel, qu'elle essaye de se déculpabiliser « Remus, on ne voulait pas...

- Pas quoi, coupa-t-il, hein ? Pas quoi ?! M'inquiéter ? Me rendre triste ? Si je n'étais pas revenu un jour plus tôt, vous auriez attendu qu'elle crève avant de me le dire ?! Est-ce que ça aurait arrangé les choses ?

Dans quelques minutes, Remus allait se rendre compte que ses paroles et son comportement étaient horribles. Mais là, il était tellement aveuglé par la rage que... Il ferma les yeux et s'ordonna de se calmer.

C'était dans ce genre de moment où, tout ce qu'il voulait, était de laisser sortir le loup-garou enfoui en lui. La bête tapie et frustrée, le monstre assoifé de sang, l'être noir qui voulait se déchaîner. Dans ce genre de moment, une sorte de communion entre l'humain et le loup se faisait, parce que tous deux ressentaient à peu près la même chose : le besoin de se défouler et la haine du monde entier.

Il frappa violemment le mur derrière lui - et encore, il n'avait pas mis toute sa force - et un morceau de plâtre s'en décolla. La pièce entière trembla, et il était évident pour tout le monde que son coup de pied n'en était pas la cause. C'était sa magie, sa simple magie pas seulement humaine, qui tremblait de colère avec lui, et qui faisait trembler les vitres.

Dans les prunelles marrons et ambres de son fils, Noé Lupin vit avec frayeur une lueur d'or liquide briller.

* * *

Les yeux clos, Liana remuait sa tête au rythme des notes de guitare et des coups secs de la batterie. Elle était allongée dans son canapé qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé aussi moelleux et confortable et avait allumé sa télévision, un des plusieurs appareils moldus dont sa maison disposait. Elle était tombée sur une chaîne publique qui diffusait parfois des morceaux de musique pour les faire connaître au monde entier.

Liana ne connaissait pas du tout la chanson qui passait actuellement, mais elle l'adorait. Si tranquille, puis qui montait en crescendo et qui s'accélérait... Et puis, les paroles étaient vraiment bien. Bien sûr, elle était un poil trop défoncée pour tout comprendre, mais rien que la première phrase, elle avait complètement accroché. Peut-être bien parce qu'elle venait de fumer un joint et de prendre un rail de coke - son premier depuis plusieurs semaines, ou bien jours - et que la chanson en question était « Heroin » des Velvet Underground...

_'Cause it makes me feel like I'm a man_

_When I put a spike into my vein_

'Mais carrément', avait-elle pensé, complètement d'accord avec ces paroles. Son engouement pour cette chanson s'était fait plus bruyant au fur et à mesure des paroles et elle attira du coup l'attention de Valery, sa jeune soeur.

_Heroin, it's my wife and it's my life_

En y repensant, depuis qu'elle avait commencé à prendre de la drogue, Liana s'était toujours dit que la prochaine étape, c'était l'héroïne, les piqûres... Et vu ce qu'on disait sur ça, honnêtement, elle s'impatientait vraiment. C'était peut-être dur à concevoir.

_Because a mainer to my vein_

_Leads to a center in my head_

Complètement excitée, Liana ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était levée et qu'elle sautait à présent sur le canapé en chantant d'une voix pâteuse quelques unes des paroles qu'elle arrivait à deviner. Valery et leur père, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, échangèrent un regard, la première amusée mais le dernier inquiet, se demandant si son aînée se rendait compte de l'implication de ses paroles.

_And then I'm better off than dead_

_Because when the smack begins to flow_

_I really don't care anymore_

- Wouhais, youhouuuuuuuu !! Bien dit ! » Tristan Harper s'approcha finalement d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Liana se retourna et éclata de rire quand elle posa les yeux sur sa main. Tristan leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant ce qui arrivait à sa fille.

- Dis, Lia', tu comprends au moins la chanson ?

Les sourcils de la blonde se haussèrent lentement et le plus haut possible, puis elle écarquilla les yeux et hocha lentement la tête. « Elle est vraiment belle, tu trouves pas ? Ah, les Velvet, ils sont fort, franchement... » Son père haussa les épaules, après tout il y avait déjà pas mal de choses chez sa fille qui étaient surprenantes, c'était propre aux adolescents, ça.

- Ouais, en tout cas, y'a Kay Stevenson qui te demande à la Cheminée, dit-il d'un ton dur.

La blonde se leva avec précipitation pour voir sa camarade, mais son père la retint par le bras. Il la força à confronter son regard « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez redevenues amies, tu aurais pu me prévenir » Sa fille lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui assura que tout allait bien.

Quand sa fille se détacha de lui, Tristan décida que sa cadette et lui allaient se promener une petite heure dans le voisinage. Il souhaitait éviter d'écouter la discussion entre Liana et cette fille peu fréquentable qui avait voulu le séduire pendant les dernières vacances d'été...

Liana attendit que la porte claque et reporta son regard sur celle qu'elle était supposée détester « C'est bon, il est parti. Alors, c'est quoi cette bonne nouvelle ? » Kay lui lança un regard qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles et, si Liana avait été clean, elle aurait remarqué ses pupilles au moins aussi larges que les siennes et son nez un peu rougi.

Avec enthousiasme, la sixième année voulut se rapprocher d'elle mais laissa échapper une expression de douleur quand elle se rappela que le feu de la cheminée pouvait brûler la peau. Liana éclata de rire devant son petit manège.

- Ma poule, Teddy a trouvé _le_ truc du siècle.

Teddy était le dealer officiel de Kay Stevenson.

- Vas-y, accouche.

- Je sais pas excatement ce que c'est, mais c'est dingue, din-gueuh. Tu vois ce que c'est, l'héroïne chez les moldus ? » Liana acquiesça avec vigueur, même si elle avait déjà oublié qu'elle venait d'écouter une chanson qui portait le même nom de cette drogue « Bon je crois que ça fait à peu près le même effet »

Kay prit un rateau en fer, posa un petit sachet dessus, et le fit passer à travers le feu. Liana le prit à pleines mains, puis le lâcha en hurlant et en soufflant sur sa main brûlante. Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, Stevenson commença à lui expliquer. Liana examina l'intérieur du sachet transparent. C'était vert, c'était vivant, ça bougeait légèrement et c'était en forme de petite boule...

- Je crois que c'est un petit animal, dit Kay. Un genre d'expérience qui a foiré, je sais pas trop. C'est hyper toxique, mortel chez les enfants en bas âge.

- C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Liana avec un grand sourire.

- Ouais, et chez les adultes bah ça peut les assommer, du genre comme les Mandragores j'pense. Sauf que nous, cocotte, on a un bête d'avantage.

Liana écarquilla ses yeux bleus-verts en attendant la suite « On prend de la coke ! » Elle haussa un sourcil, pas convaincue en quoi ça pouvait être un avantage.

- Chez les sorciers, l'emploi de la cocaïne modifie quelque chose dans notre ADN humain et magique, ça modifie du coup nos réactions à l'environnement » Kay se frotta le nez, une réaction habituelle pour une cocaïnoman, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec le ton professoral qu'elle venait d'employer « Selon Teddy, le fait qu'on prenne de la coke nous sauverait la vie. Parce que, adultes ou non, si on prend régulièrement ce machin vert, on en meurt »

Liana acquiesça sans vraiment mesurer le sérieux de ces paroles. Elle avait toujours voulu connaître la sensation de l'héroïne. Elle écoutait distraitement les mots de Stevenson « Il faut d'abord prendre une ligne de cocaïne, éviter de fumer de la marijuana, puis prendre une petite boule de ce truc et l'avaler directement » De nouveau, Liana hocha la tête, toujours muette.

Elle releva soudainement la tête et plongea dans les yeux verts de l'actuelle petite-amie du type qu'elle aimait « Ça te dirait de venir l'essayer à la maison ? » Kay lui fit un grand sourire, lui dit qu'elle prenait sa provision de cocaïne et qu'elle arrivait.

* * *

C'était un dimanche, celui juste avant la reprise des cours. Le Poudlard Express avait ramené les élèves partis en vacances à Poudlard deux ou trois heures plus tôt. En ce moment, une fête avait lieu dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et elle était plutôt réussie.

Lily, Lyra et Liana étaient assises sur le canapé le plus en retrait de la pièce ; les deux dernières avaient l'air abasourdi et leur bouche s'était entrouverte sous le coup de la surprise. Lily avait le regard baissé, l'air de celle qui se morfond.

- Ton père a une copine ? répéta Lyra, pas sûre d'avoir tout bien compris.

Lily hocha la tête en portant sa bierreaubeurre à ses lèvres et en but une longue gorgée. « Mais, ça fait même pas un... » La voix de Liana se brisa « Un an, et déjà ? Je veux dire... » Elle se leva précipitamment en enfournant une main dans sa poche, elle pouvait toucher avec soulagement son fameux petit sachet en plastique, mais Lyra la prit par le bras et l'obligea avec violence à se rassoir.

- Arrêtes de fuir et de te shooter, ça ne fait que reculer l'inévitable, lui somma-t-elle en la déstabilisant de son regard argenté.

Liana ne dit plus rien et attendit qu'une de ses amies réagisse.

- Elle est vraiment conne, en plus, continua de raconter Lily. Okay, elle est pas très vieille et plutôt bien conservée, mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve ! À côté de maman, elle est rien du tout, cette fille, rien !

Ses deux meilleures amies appuyèrent ses paroles sans hésiter. « Ça marchera pas cette histoire, tu le sais bien.

Lily aurait voulu être d'accord, mais elle resta incertaine.

- C'est vrai que ton père couche bien avec des filles et ça veut rien dire, non ?

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? s'exclama Liana.

- J'ai trouvé quelques capotes usagées dans la chambre de mon père la semaine dernière, lui expliqua Lyra, mais je suis sûre que c'est rien. Je le connais, mon père, il est toujours désespéré, et elle lui manque toujours.

Lily resta pensive quelques instants « Avec Pétunia, on a prévu un plan, dit-elle.

- Vous vous reparlez ?

Lily haussa les épaules « Je crois qu'on a fait une sorte de trêve, à cause d'_elle_.

- Elle a pas totalement des conséquences négatives, alors, voulut positiver Liana.

Elle ressut un regard froid en guise de réponse et la blonde aux yeux bleus-verts souhaita disparaître dans son verre « Donc, Tunie et moi on va lui rendre la vie impossible. C'est elle qui va tout faire, mais je la soutiendrais par lettre et lui enverrait des idées pour la rendre folle » Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Bien dit !

- Ça, c'est l'esprit qu'il faut, Lilou, rit Lyra, soudainement de bonne humeur.

Quelques mètres plus loin, l'ambiance était moins joyeuse. Autant, la plupart du temps, les Maraudeurs étaient naturellement doués pour mettre de l'ambiance à une soirée, autant là, il n'en était pas question.

Remus regardait ses meilleurs amis dans les yeux un par un, une lueur grave dansant dans son regard « J'ai demandé à mon père pourquoi elle n'a pas été traitée magiquement. Ce qui est con, c'est que c'est une maladie qui ne peut être détectée que plutôt tard, et là en l'occurence il était trop tard »

Dylan, assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'occupait son petit-ami, passa un bras autour de son épaule et se rapprocha de lui. Une ombre de sourire passa sur le visage défait de Remus, touché par l'attention.

- Maintenant, elle est trop fragile, c'est pour ça. Le traitement magique qui a été trouvé y'a quatre ans se fait par électrochocs qu'on pose près de la poitrine. Les ondes magiques diffusées sont trop fortes pour elle, le cancer a considérablement affaibli chacuns de ses organes. Elle aurait une crise cardiaque.

Sa voix tremblait mais il s'efforça de le cacher. De toute façon, ses amis n'y firent pas trop attention.

- Et pour la potion dont on a parlé y'a deux jours ? demanda Sirius, qui s'était penché en avant en signe d'attention.

- C'est encore expérimental, Patmol, c'est trop dangereux.

Le coeur de James se serra en entendant le ton abattu du lycanthrope « Hey, Rem' » Il se pencha vers lui et tapota gentiment la main de son ami « T'inquiète pas, on va trouver »

Dylan, plus spectatrice que réelle actrice de la scène, observa Peter, Remus, Sirius et James avec attention. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par le lien qui unissait ces quatre là. Et encore, elle-même ne pouvait pas deviner toute la profondeur du truc.

Remus avait presque immédiatement averti ses amis quand il avait appris la nouvelle. Tous trois s'étaient donnés rendez-vous deux jours plus tard sur le Chemin de Traverse pour en discuter, vu que Sirius, James et Peter ne pouvaient attendre deux semaines avant de pouvoir soutenir moralement le garçon. Ils avaient ensuite passé plusieurs heures à la bibliothèque pour essayer de trouver un remède, ils étaient même partis une fois à Sainte-Mangouste pour poser des questions et obtenir de l'aide - bien sûr, sans rendez-vous officiel, les quatres étudiants n'intéressaient aucun membre du corps médical...

Les trois autres adolescents ne ressentaient pas la détresse de Remus, mais ils le connaissaient tellement bien qu'ils pouvaient l'envisager et le comprendre. Ils faisaient également tout pour l'aider, ils ne pouvaient pas rester les bras croisés. Malheureusement, à l'heure qu'il était, ils avaient fait à peu près le tour de ce dont ils étaient capables, et tout ce qui leur restait à faire était d'accepter la situation et laisser faire les professionnels.

Mais comment persuader Remus de laisser tomber une cause déjà perdue ?

Dylan se pencha pour embrasser la tempe de son amoureux « Faut que j'y aille, mon coeur, j'ai promis à Chloe de la retrouver chez les Serdaigles » Remus lui sourit du mieux qu'il put et lui caressa le dos en guise d'au-revoir. Elle passa une dernière fois la main dans ses cheveux et s'éloigna tandis qu'il ne la quittait pas du regard.

- C'est grâce à elle que j'ai accepté de reparler à mes parents, vous savez, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle sans pour autant regarder les trois autres.

Sirius et James se regardèrent et froncèrent les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, mais Peter examina Remus avec attention, comprenant qu'il parlait du jour où Joan et Noé lui avaient tout dit. Cela faisait environ un an qu'ils étaient au courant d'un truc aussi énorme, c'était tout à fait normal que Remus ait pété un plomb et leur en avait voulu de leur avoir caché ça.

- Je suis allée directement chez elle en partant de l'hôpital. C'est de là-bas que je vous ai écrit. Croyez-moi, continua-t-il avec un sourire amère, son père n'était pas vraiment ravi et ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle imaginait ma première rencontre avec sa famille, mais... » Il darda sur eux un regard ambré ému « Elle m'a juste écouté et m'a persuadé que je le regretterais si je n'étais pas dès maintenant présent pour eux. Enfin, pour elle »

Il laissa ses yeux dériver dans le vide « Elle avait raison. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur une fille comme ça.

- Arrêtes de penser à ça, lui intima Peter. On va mettre une chanson que tu aimes et t'as intérêt à t'amuser !

Remus leva vers lui un regard vide et Pettigrew lui tira la langue pour essayer de le dérider. Il partit de suite mettre un morceau des Pumpkin Tears (1) tandis que James prit le verre du lycanthrope pour aller le remplir.

Concentré dans son mélange de Whiksy Pur Feu et de soda moldu, James ne leva les yeux que quand il eut terminé sa mixture et faillit lâcher le verre. À même pas deux mètres devant lui, Tyler Hilton et Lily Evans se roulaient un patin d'enfer, sans aucune pudeur. C'était dégueulasse, et James avait juste envie de... balancer le verre sur Hilton et de lui coller son poing dans la figure.

- Tu vas finir par attraper des rides si tu tords ton visage comme ça » lui glissa Liana, amusée, en venant vers lui. Elle suivit son regard et grimaça « Oh, je vois. Ne laisse pas tes sentiments te dévorer comme ça.

James lui lança un regard peu convaincu mais surtout étonné. De toutes les personnes qui savaient qu'il avait demandé à Evans de sortir avec lui, aucune ne l'avait pris au sérieux. Il soupira.

- J'y peux rien, tu sais...

- Ecoutes, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que Hilton, pas besoin d'être jaloux de lui, okay ?

James la regarda, perplexe, parce qu'il n'avait pas encore l'impression d'être arrivé au stade où il était jaloux d'un petit-ami de Lily « C'est quand même dingue » continua-t-elle « Ça fait trois ans. Je sais qu'il te gonfle, et je suis d'accord il est plutôt gonflant, mais-

- Attends, coupa-t-il sans attendre, de quoi tu parles ?

- Bah » Elle écarquilla les yeux « Du fait qu'il t'ait piqué ta place d'attrapeur en deuxième ! »

Hum hum. Ouais, pensa James, bah elle était complètement hors-sujet.

- J'ai jamais postulé pour être attrapeur, Liana, dit-il d'un air lassé. J'ai toujours voulu être poursuiveur, et on s'entend bien avec Hilton » Enfin, continua-t-il en pensée, ils s'_entendaient_ bien. Forcément, après avoir dragué sa petite-amie... Quoiqu'il n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en soucier beaucoup. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas le genre de relation qu'Hilton et Evans entretenaient, ni comment Evans pouvait en être satisfaite.

Liana continuait de fixer le gentil petit couple, l'air indécis « Pourquoi t'as pas l'air ravi de les voir, alors ? » Elle se tourna vers lui et il la regarda d'un air du genre _'C'est évident, mais j'attends quand même que tu devines'_ Il leva progressivement les sourcils, et un petit 'tilt' se fit dans sa tête.

- Lily ? T'es vraiment sur elle alors ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre « Bah ça alors... »

Liana n'aurait jamais soupçonné avoir autant de chance. Un sourire ravi naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle ne savait justement pas comment aborder la question.

- Tu voudrais pas de l'aide pour réussir à... » Elle chercha ses mots, l'avoir ? L'attraper ? « Sortir avec elle ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda-t-il pas vraiment convaincu.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté « Ça te dirait qu'on sorte ensembles ? » Elle se retint de rire quand il s'étrangla avec sa boisson - qui à la base, rappelons-le, était destinée à Remus.

- Répète un peu ?

- Toi, moi... Et comme ça, tu peux essayer de rendre jaloux Lily. Vu que c'est avec moi, elle va forcément y faire attention et ne va pas rester indifférente.

- Attends, attends... Tu veux sortir avec moi ou juste m'aider à la renconquérir ? C'est par amitié, ou je te plais vraiment ?

Liana grimaça intérieurement. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Celui qu'elle voulait rendre jaloux, c'était Sirius. Et vu que ça serait avec son meilleur ami, il y ferait forcément attention et ne resterait pas indifférent...

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'était rapprochée de l'ennemi, à savoir Stevie, qu'elle n'avait pas abandonné ses vieilles rancoeurs. Pour se venger de son ex-amie, autant profiter d'elle et liquider sa dope, puis après liquider son couple, non ? C'était pas une bonne idée ça ? Bon, elle n'avait réfléchi qu'à ce plan _après_ avoir recommencé à fumer de l'herbe, mais quand même...

Elle ne savait pas si son plan de sortir avec James pour que Sirius tombe finalement amoureux d'elle avait ne serait-ce qu'une chance de marcher, mais elle en avait marre d'être passive. Nicole avait raison, il était temps qu'elle se bouge un peu et de tenter quelque chose.

Mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas dire la vérité à James. Elle ne réussit qu'à balbutier « Je te trouve mignon.

- Ouais » Il n'eut même pas la gentillesse de paraître gêné, ou de dire quelque chose de sympa « Mais je pense que ça marchera pas, ton histoire, désolé.

Il haussa les épaules et partit en lui tournant le dos. Liana, qui se sentait tout de même un peu humiliée, prit une expression outrée et l'appela « T'aurais pu faire preuve de plus de tact ! Si ça se trouve, tu me plais vraiment, et tu viens de me blesser ! »

James se retourna et lui adressa un regard qui n'admettait aucune équivoque « C'est vraiment le cas ? » Elle lui répondit sur un ton agacé.

- Ouais, bon, ça va !

* * *

Lors de toutes les retenues que Lyra Carlson avait eu avec lui, Lyndon Lovitz l'avait toujours surveillée, qu'elle ait lavé le sol de sa salle de classe, récuré les cages de quelque créatures magiques ou encore dépoussiérer les libres de la bibliothèque de la pièce. Pourtant, des cinq retenues depuis le début de l'année, deux avaient été interrompus en plein milieu.

La première fois, c'était un pur hasard, un duel entre Rogue, Avery, Black et Potter qui s'était déclenché dans le couloir juste en face de leur salle. La deuxième fois, Lyra l'avait provoqué, elle avait demandé à Lily de préparer une potion aux conséquences suffisamment importantes et urgentes pour que Lovitz l'abandonne pendant dix ou vingt minutes.

Les deux fois, Lyra s'était faufilée par effraction dans le bureau de son professeur. Quelle idée aussi d'installer les appartements des profs dans les pièces voisines aux salles de cours ! La première fois, elle avait mis plusieurs minutes avant de ne serait-ce qu'entrer vu tous les sorts de sécurité que Lovitz avait installé, mais elle avait finalement réussi. La deuxième, elle avait juste ouvert et observé rapidement les placards et les tiroirs non protégés magiquement, puis elle avait fouillé dans son courrier sans rien apprendre d'intéressant.

Elle avait quand même lu, en se marrant bien, des lettres désespérées de filles qui s'étaient faites larguer par Lovitz et avait compris que son prof était un briseur de coeur, mais elle se fichait de sa vie sentimentale. Ce n'était pas ça qui le rendait intéressant à ses yeux, elle savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il cachait.

Le soir de la rentrée, la veille de la reprise des cours, vers 21h, avait lieu la sixième retenue de Lyra avec Lyndon Lovitz. Autant, pour les premières, il faisait exprès de la traiter comme une sorte de délinquante, une manière de lui faire comprendre, sans utiliser de discours, qu'avoir des retenues n'était pas une bonne chose. Mais au fur et à mesure, il semblait se détendre en sa présence, bien qu'il ne lui souriait pas ni ne lui parlait vraiment.

Ce soir-là encore, la retenue fut interrompue. Un hasard, mais qui faisait décidément bien les choses. Pendant que Lyra réparait du mobilier qui avait été malmené au cours de leçons de rattrapages que Lyndon avait donné à un septième année ces dernières vacances, Lovitz et elle avaient entendu une grande explosion dans le couloir. C'était Peeves qui avait fait exploser des Pétards d'un certain Docteur Flibuste, la nouvelle attraction de Zonko, et avait mis le feu à plusieurs tableaux. Lyndon était immédiatement sorti pour éteindre le feu et aider Rusard à réinstaller les sujets dans les peintures.

Aussitôt, Lyra s'était précitpitée sur la porte pour la fermer à clef - ça lui faisait toujours une sorte de signal pour partir en toute vitesse et espérer qu'il ne la crâme pas - puis avait couru jusqu'au bureau de Lovitz. Elle avait repéré la dernière fois un énorme coffre d'un bleu métallique surprenant et voulait à tout prix savoir ce qu'il contenait. Une fois entrée, la brune fit un tour sur elle-même pour voir si quelque chose d'important avait changé. Puis elle se dirigea vers le coffre.

Elle avait compris dès le premier regard que le coffre n'était pas protégé par des sorts mais par une serrure magique très sophistiquée, ce qui avait renforcé ses soupçons. Pendant toutes les vacances, elle avait cherché un moyen de forcer la serrure. Lyra avait finalement trouvé.

Il fallait savoir que depuis le début de l'année, (2) Mary MacDonald s'intéressait énormément à l'Ancienne Magie, autrement appelée Magie Primaire, etc., et particulièrement à la Magie Instinctive, ou Magie Sans Baguette. Depuis environ deux mois, elle avait embarqué ses amies dans cette histoire, surtout quand Lily et Lyra avaient découvert qu'elles étaient douées à ça, tellement qu'elles semblaient prédisposées.

Ça avait d'abord été des expériences simples, soulever des objets ou les changer de place, ouvrir ou fermer des boîtes, des portes ; ensuite modifier leur couleur, tordre des matérieux flexible puis de plus en plus durs, les casser, les séparer en plusieurs morceaux distincts. Et cela seulement grâce à la force de l'esprit. En gros, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elles avaient trouvé le moyen de ressentir leur potentiel magique, de le diriger vers un objet précis et de la contrôler jusqu'à un certain point et savaient relativement bien s'en servir. Ce, seulement par la pensée, parfois accompagnée d'un geste de la main, par exemple.

Nicole et Mei avaient vite abandonné, pas plus intéressées que ça, et Liana avait refusé de tremper là-dedans. Mary essayait toujours mais c'était beaucoup moins inné chez elle, elle avait très peu de résultats concluants, et s'occupait sinon d'assister Lily et Lyra. Lily, une fois qu'elle avait compris comment réaliser un sort était capable de le refaire plus facilement que Lyra, mais cette dernière parvenait à faire des choses plus complexes.

Revenons au moment présent. Lyra s'était agenouillée devant le coffre et avait sorti un long clou de sa poche. Elle le glissa dans la serrure et essaya en premier de l'ouvrir en le remuant dans tous les sens et cherchant un déclic. Comme elle s'y attendait, cela ne marcha pas. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra alors sur le contact du métal sur son doigt. Elle s'efforça de ressentir le courant de sa magie dans tout son corps et ressentit des frissons parcourir ses doigts.

Elle devinait plus qu'elle ne voyait le clou devenir flexible et extensible. Ensuite, par la pensée, Lyra le fit remuer, onduler dans chaque recoin de la serrure, qui se révélait être une sorte de labyrinthe, dont l'entrée ou le passage secret qu'il fallait trouver et ouvrir signifiait l'ouverture du coffre. Mais cela n'était toujours pas suffisant.

La Gryffondor constata que son front commencer à transpirer à grosse gouttes et elle reprit son souffle, car ce qui allait suivre allait être encore plus éprouvant. Elle fit en sorte que le flux de magie qui courait dans ses veines pour agir sur le clou soit plus important, la vidant d'une bonne partie de son énergie.

Le clou s'allongea sans cesser de remuer, mais le plus important était que des sortes d'étincelles magiques, ressemblant à des étincelles produites par un court circuit, jaillissaient hors du clou et heurtaient les parois minuscules de la serrure. Une mince vapeur s'échappa du trou et une odeur de métal fondu s'en dégagea.

Finalement, un petit 'clic' résonna. Lyra soupira et sourit de soulagement. Elle retira le clou, respira profondément et reposa ses yeux. L'étudiante s'allongea même sur le sol pour se remettre de ses émotions. Elle ne réalisait pas encore qu'elle avait accompli un acte magique extrêmement compliqué et qui demandait une puissance magique plus importante qu'un adolescent pouvait avoir. De plus, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment elle allait pouvoir remettre la serrure dans son état initial.

Le couvercle du coffre s'était relevé tout seul. Lyra finit par se réveiller de sa torpeur et se rassit normalement.

L'adolescente ne comprit pas d'abord ce qu'elle vit. Des tonnes de photo, une liste de noms, des petits carnets, des parchemins rattachés les uns les autres par des trombones, des petites boîtes transparentes... Tout semblait parfaitement organisé.

Elle retint une exclamation de surprise quand elle vit que cela concernait Poudlard et ses habitants. Plus particulièrement les élèves, les garçons, et tous étaient de son année, maisons confondues. Il y avait Amos Diggory, les Maraudeurs, Severus Rogue, tous ses camarades qui avaient le même âge qu'elle. Chaque noms étaient sur la liste, certains étaient barrés, d'autres entourés ou soulignés, et il y avait un code de couleur qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Chaques garçons étaient représentés sur deux ou trois photos.

En fouilliant dans les parchemins, elle conclut qu'il s'agissait de rapports sur ses camarades. Dates et lieux de naissance, lieux d'habitation, description physique, dossier scolaire, antécédents médicaux, des renseignements sur leur famille et amis proches, des annotations sur leur comportement... presque toute leur vie avaient été transcrits sur papier. Au moins pour trois personnes, Evan Rosier, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew, car les renseignements sur les autres n'étaient pas exaustifs. Pas encore, mais Lovitz prévoyait sûrement de continuer à en récolter.

Dire que c'était Lovitz qui avait fait ça... C'était incroyable. Lyra s'était attendu à beaucoup de chose, avait imaginé beaucoup de scénario. Elle avait pensé à un plan diabolique pour faire sauter l'école, comme une potion ou une créature élevée dans l'ombre ; au fait que lui-même soit une créature magique ou un sorcier aux gènes modifiés ; à la révélation qu'il était un espion ou un réfugié politique d'un autre gouvernement ; ou encore aux derniers souvenirs de son ancienne vie parce qu'il avait voulu tout recommencer à zéro ; et surtout à quelque chose auquel Prisca Blunt, peut-être Jon Goldblum et Alan Bentley participeraient également. Mais pas à ça.

La même question tournait encore et encore dans son esprit : pourquoi ? Pourquoi fichait-il ses élèves comme ça ? Pourquoi aussi précisément ? Pourquoi des garçons de cinquième année ?

Lyra avait déjà vidé une bonne partie du coffre autour d'elle, l'intérieur n'était plus qu'un vaste foutoir, elle avait réduit à néant l'organisation si parfaite de son professeur. Elle ne pensait même plus au moment où elle devrait ranger tout ça, elle aurait de toute manière peu de chance de tout remettre à l'état initial et de ne pas se faire suspecter. Elle risquait le renvoi, mais sur le moment elle s'en fichait. Lyndon Lovitz n'était pas assez important pour qu'elle se fasse virer de Poudlard, mais elle avait un besoin irrépressible de savoir.

Ses doigts rencontrèrent soudain une couverture en tissu. Il s'agissait d'une pochette en velours, très élégante, sur laquelle il était grossièrement écrit « Avant Poudlard ». Elle ne comprit pas ce que cela signifiait.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir pour voir ce qu'elle contenait, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée.

* * *

(1) : Un groupe qui n'existe pas, comme toujours j'ai gardé les initiales d'un groupe qui existe, Porcupine Tree. Une ou deux chansons d'eux reviendront, des chansons que Remus est censé beaucoup aimé ^^.

(2) : Cf le chapitre 7, avec Lily et Lyra qui font de la télépathie et parviennent à soulever un objet...

_Alors alors ? Vous avez aimé, détesté, ri, pleuré ? _

_Le passage en italique est bien sûr de Remus. Je comprends que Remus vous choque au fait, pour sa réaction à l'hôpital, c'était assez choquant. Enfin dite-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. _

_J'espère que le truc sur Lyra ne vous a pas non plus trop choqué. Ou ennuyé, parce que finalement, entre Lily Nicole et elle ça fait "pas mal" de filles aux moeurs 'légers' ^^. Perso ça ne me choque pas, mais bon après c'est vous quoi ^^._

_Ensuite, je sais pas si vous avez compris ce qu'il se passait avec la serrure. Je vois pas comment faire plus clair mais bon, si vous avez pas compris, retenez juste que Lyra a fait un truc avec sa magie et que c'est ça qui a ouvert le coffre ^^. L'histoire de la magie de Lily et Lyra est importante, mais bon elle prendra du temps à s'installer et surtout on ne saura ce qu'il se passe vraiment que dans looooongtemps (certains d'entre vous, si ce n'est tous, auront certainement abandonné l'histoire ^^, quoique j'espère pas)._

_Au fait, juste histoire d'expliquer le titre : "A sort of homecoming", "Une sorte de retour à la maison" signifie à la fois retour chez eux dans leur maison pas Poudlard et puis après retour à Poudlard où, tout le monde le sait, c'est souvent là que les élèves se sentent le plus "chez soi" et qui représente sinon toujours un deuxième foyer pour eux. J'adore cette chanson, franchement écoutez-là, ça fait tellement vacances. Vacances d'été, le genre de truc que vous écoutez dans la voiture avec le soleil et l'ombre des arbres qui fait que vous recevez les rayons du soleil que par à coup (si vous comprenez quoi que ce soit à mon charabia ^^)_

_Hmmmm quoi d'autre, à bientôt pour la suite ! Elle va arriver bientôt, no worry. Normalement vendredi, alors encouragez-moi !!!!!!_

_malilite_


	11. Miracle Drug

Hey tout le monde !

Comment ça va ? Bon désolée, j'ai un petit retard de deux jours. J'ai une excuse de merde et en même temps trop bonne : j'ai revu les trois Seigneurs des Anneaux, un chaque matin, et j'étais complètement dedans, quand j'écrivais j'écoutais la musique du film donc j'avais du mal à sortir le film de ma tête et à me concentrer sur Harry Potter. Franchement si vous ne les avez jamais vu, courrez les acheter, même sans avoir lu les livres, c'est vraiment fan-tas-tique. Des fans dans les lecteurs ?

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews : **LaLouisaBlack**, **corny59** et **Audrey** (Alors là merci ! Je pensais pas que ma scène pouvait vraiment émouvoir quelqu'un donc bon c'est gentil que tu me le dises. Pour la relation Liana/James, désolée c'est pas vraiment prévu. Selon moi James n'est pas trop comme ça, c'est pas son genre, du moins pas le James de 15 ans mais après qui sait ^^. Mais oui Ross et Chandler sont des acteurs incroyables ! Ca me surprend de jour en jour ^^. Bien sûr que je les regarde en anglais :D j'aime toujours bien en français parce que c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert et je suis du genre nostalgique et sentimentale héhé mais en anglais c'est wooow c'est génial. Y'a des répliques qui tuent, en anglais. Est-ce que t'as des passages fétiches ou des répliques-qui-tuent qui te reviennent là tout de suite ? Merci pour ta review en tout cas ;) ). Pour les autres désolée je répondrais plus tard dans la journée, là j'ai pas le temps. Merci aussi beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont lu.

Hey, 10e chapitre ! Ma fic a 10 chapitres, yay !!! Normalement on est à la moitié, je vais essayer de la faire en 20 chapitres.

**EDIT** : Aujourd'hui, 1er mars, c'est l'anniversaire de notre bon vieux Ronichou, Ron Weasley :D !! Il a 30 ans ah la la déjà quoi, c'est fou quand même. Merci à Marine pour me l'avoir fait remarqué, même si tu ne liras jamais ça :).

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout à JK Rowling. Le titre du chapitre est le titre d'une chanson de U2, yeah trop bien d'ailleurs.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Leave it behind**

**10. ****Miracle Drug**

* * *

_C'était étrange. On était peu à Poudlard, à s'intéresser réellement à ces profs, à vraiment se poser des questions. Rien que dans notre maison et notre année, nous n'étions que deux, Lupin et moi. Dans tous le château, on devait être vingt maximum, à trouver que ces profs étaient vraiment louches, qu'ils avaient quelque chose à cacher. _

_On disait qu'ils étaient tous trois frères et soeurs et que leurs parents avaient été emmurés vivants à Poudlard, qu'ils cherchaient à se venger. Ou bien on parlait d'un plan à trois qui aurait mal tourné, Blunt serait tombée enceinte, son gosse serait à Poudlard - ce qui me paraissait peu probable vu son jeune âge, mais bon - et les trois étaient devenus profs ici pour savoir qui de Goldblum et Lovitz était le père. Ridicule._

_Pourtant, aujourd'hui, alors que je sais tout... Bien, ce jour-là, je ne savais pas tout, non, j'ignorais beaucoup de choses. Mais ce jour-là, quand j'ai découvert une partie des évènements, tout ce que j'ai voulu, c'était l'aider. Etrangement, c'était vraiment ce que je voulais._

- CALRSON !

Lyra sursauta comme elle n'avait jamais sursauté auparavent et la pochette en velours lui échappa. Elle fit volte-face et se tourna vers son professeur, toujours assise, prête à subir la pire des punitions. Elle rencontra ses yeux bleus électriques, son regard à la fois effrayé, déçu et en colère. Outré, également.

Comment cette petite emmerdeuse osait-elle ? « Carlson ! » rugit Lovitz de nouveau « Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Fouiller dans les affaires privées d'un professeur, ça peut aller jusqu'au renvoi, vous vous rendez compte ? » Il avait posé sa main sur l'encadrement de la porte et venait de se rendre compte que ses doigts tremblaient. De peur ou de rage ?

- Vous verrez, quand j'en parlerais à votre directrice de maison, et à Dumbledore... Ah, lui, toujours conciliant avec ses élèves, toujours gentil et bienveillant, même quand j'y étais, c'était pareil. Mais là, une violation de domicile, de mon intimité, vous croyez que vous vous en tirerez si facilement ? Haha, j'aimerais bien voir ça !

Lovitz vociférait comme il pouvait, bien qu'il n'osait toujours pas s'approcher d'elle. Tout à coup, sa voix s'éteint, parce qu'il remarqua que son élève ne réagissait toujours pas. À part son petit sursaut du début, elle restait immobile, assise dans une pose peu naturelle, le visage figé, les yeux écarquillés. Sauf que son regard n'était pas vide, mais bel et bien dirigé vers lui. Là, il comprit, et un frisson courut sur sa colonne vertébrale. On pouvait lire sur tout le visage de la jeune fille qu'elle venait de réaliser quel genre d'homme il était, et elle ne pouvait toujours pas y croire.

L'homme de vingt-trois ans se ressaisit. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était mal, après tout. C'est vrai que pour avoir toutes ces informations, il avait dû commettre pas mal d'effractions, mais ce n'était pas un vrai crime. Et c'était juste, il devait le faire. Pour _lui_.

- Sortez immédiatement, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle cligna des yeux et se racla la gorge. Il fut heureux de voir un signe de vie de sa part « Pourquoi vous faites ça ? » demanda-t-elle, mais il n'avait aucune intention de lui répondre.

- Sortez, répéta-t-il, ne dites rien de ce que vous avez vu.

- À quoi ça vous sert ? » Son ton était calme et poli, comme si elle ne risquait pas de se faire renvoyer ou que son prof ne lui avait pas hurlé dessus quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Pas un mot, et demain nous déciderons de votre avenir dans l'école.

- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? continua Lyra, faisant totale abstraction des ordres qu'il lui donnait.

- SORTEZ !

Elle sursauta de nouveau, puis se leva doucement. Son regard surpris et indécis s'était fait au fur et à mesure curieux et inquisiteur, elle cherchait à le sonder de ses yeux gris. Plongé dans ses iris, refusant de perdre ce duel visuel, Lyndon ne surveilla pas la main discrète de son élève.

Carlson fit tranquillement quelques pas « Désolée pour le... dérangement » Lovitz fit un signe de la tête, leva sa baguette et tout rentra en désordre dans la valise.

- Sortez » Elle acquiesça, lui lança un dernier regard scrutateur et se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers qui menaient à la salle de classe.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre tandis qu'elle serrait contre elle la pochette en velours, remerciant Merlin et tous les autres de sa clique de ne pas s'être fait griller pour ce vol.

Des questions plein l'esprit, elle ouvrit la pochette. Ce qu'elle vit la fit inconsciemment ralentir, ce qui était un manque de prudence évident puisqu'elle n'était toujours pas sortie de la salle. Mais tant pis.

Une photo de famille trônait au milieu des parchemins. Un homme d'âge mûr, avec une moustache et fumant la pipe, était assis dans un fauteuil, entouré par sa femme à l'air austère, son fils aîné de l'autre côté et son fils cadet sur ses genoux. Le plus vieux des deux garçons avait l'air familier à Lyra. Il s'agissait sûrement de Lyndon Lovitz avec sa famille. Le plus jeune ne devait pas avoir plus d'un an à l'époque.

Elle trouva un parchemin avec une sorte de chronologie, mais les évènements datés n'étaient pas assez détaillés pour que Lyra comprenne de quoi il s'agissait. Plusieurs lettres, plusieurs adresses notées à la va-vite, un autre parchemin avec pour en-tête « À compléter à Poudlard »...

Pendant ce temps, Lovitz s'approchait du coffre toujours ouvert, passa la main dedans et vérifia d'un bref coup d'oeil que tout y était. Il passait tellement de temps penché sur ce coffre qu'il saurait en un quart de seconde si quelque chose manquait. Son ventre se serra violemment.

- CARLSON ! hurla-t-il pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes.

Le souffle de Lyra s'accéléra quand elle se retourna. Elle hésita une demi-seconde avant de se sauver, puis prit ses jambes à son coup et réussit à atteindre rapidement la porte. Trop tard, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule avant qu'elle n'actionne la poignée. Deux mains la retournèrent brutalement, se placèrent sur ses clavicules et la poussèrent contre le mur.

Lovitz se rapprocha d'elle, haletant, ses yeux parcourant son visage avant de se fixer dans son regard. Il était si près qu'elle pouvait deviner qu'il avait manger de la tarte à la mélasse au dîner. Il coinça son bras sur le haut de sa poitrine, juste en dessous de la base de son cou, et de son autre main lui arracha des mains la pochette avec un sourire mauvais et victorieux.

- Tentative de vol » murmura-t-il le souffle court. Il appuya son bras sur elle assez fort pour la réveiller de sa transe et Lyra commençait à avoir mal « Je pourrais exiger votre renvoi immédiat, termina-t-il avec un air à la fois satisfait et menaçant.

Lyra fut soudainement fatiguée d'entendre la même éternelle menace. Ses yeux s'étrécirent et elle répliqua « Et _je _pourrais vous faire virer pour violence envers une élève. On se retrouve dans deux jours pour un verre aux Trois Balais et on pleurera le bon vieux temps quand on était tous les deux à Poudlard ? »

Ses paroles touchèrent son professeur car il enleva son bras et se recula immédiatement. Elle chercha à ne pas lui montrer qu'il lui avait fait mal et réussit à reprendre une respiration réparatrice le plus discrètement possible.

- Vous ne-

- Est-ce que Dumbledore est au courant ? le coupa-t-elle d'une voix impatiente.

Son regard menaçant disparut tout de suite et Lovitz prit un air perplexe et inquiet « Est-ce que c'est illégal ?

- Je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde ? l'agressa-t-il.

Elle haussa les sourcils d'étonnement quand elle vit qu'il était passé au tutoiement « Oh, pour rien... Juste que je me demandais comment vous pourriez me faire renvoyer, puisque vous voudrez vous baser sur un truc illégal et aussi peu solide. Vous ne pensez pas que Dumbledore sera un peu curieux et qu'il ne voudra pas savoir pourquoi vous ne lui avez rien dit ? »

Lyra retint un petit sourire. Elle commençait à s'amuser. Comme toujours avec ce prof, ceci-dit.

- Je ne suis pas obligé de lui dire ce que tu étais en train de fouiller, tu sais...

- Je croyais que vous connaissiez Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle avec un faux air surpris, le genre de ceux qui irritait beaucoup Lyndon Lovitz et Lyra le savait parfaitement. Notre bien-aimé directeur souhaitera sûrement comprendre pourquoi j'ai fouillé par effraction dans vos affaires, donc il va poser des questions...

Lyndon soupira, s'appuya sur un bureau derrière lui et croisa les bras en la regardant fixement, un regard qui changeait du rapport professeur à élève. C'était plutôt devenu un rapport d'égal à égal.

- D'accord. Je ne dis rien à Dumbledore si tu ne dis rien à personne, c'est compris ?

Elle leva un sourcil lassé « Vous croyez que je vais vous laisser faire vos petites recherches sur mes amis sans rien dire ?

- Depuis quand tu es amie avec, disons... Rogue ? ironisa Lovitz.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ça pourrait être moi. Vous pourriez très bien espionner les filles de cinquième année plutôt que les garçons.

- Oui, mais ça n'est pas le cas.

Ce fut au tour de Lyra de s'énerver « Et bien dans ce cas, dites vous que ce sont les amis de mes amis que je protège ! Les maraudeurs sont les amis de Liana Harper, Severus Rogue de Lily Ev-

- Lyra, soupira Lovitz.

- Dites-moi ce que vous cherchez, et c'est tout ! Je n'abandonnerai pas, vous savez. Ça fait déjà trois fois que j'arrive à entrer dans votre bureau, je peux continuer.

- Quoi ?!

- Et à priori, continua-t-elle sans faire attention à son objection, vous n'avez pas l'air d'arriver à quelque chose.

Lovitz se demanda comment elle pouvait bien savoir si ses recherches avaient été concluantes jusqu'à présent ou non. C'est vrai qu'elles ne l'étaient pas, mais peu importait. Elle finit par s'avancer vers lui.

- Je vis avec ces types, ça fait cinq ans que je les connais. Je pourrais vous aider.

Lyndon fut si surpris qu'il éclata de rire. Alors ça, il ne s'y attendait pas ! « Je vous serais très utile » insista-t-elle, vexée.

Il fallut encore cinq minutes à Lyra pour le convaincre de lui expliquer. Au bout de ces cinq minutes, il contemplait son visage avec intensité, rempli de doutes et de soupçons. Finalement, il soupira, se leva et reprit la pochette dans ses mains. Il eut un dernier geste d'hésitation.

- Comment peux-tu être sûre que je ne suis pas un Mangemort ? Que je ne te veux pas de mal ? demanda-t-il d'une voix curieuse mais douce.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils, signe qu'elle n'y avait même pas pensé. Ce qui était faux, elle avait pensé à un plan maléfique, mais pas à ce qu'il puisse être un Mangemort. Et elle s'était dit que ce qu'il cachait était très personnel, sûrement compliqué, mais pas qu'il voulait du mal à Poudlard ; si son but avait été mauvais, il aurait agressé Lyra et même effacé sa mémoire depuis bien longtemps.

Lyra finit par hausser les épaules une deuxième fois « C'est Lily, la parano de service, pas moi » Lovitz eut un sourire bref en découvrant ce côté qu'il ne coupçonnait pas chez Evans, puis il ouvrit la pochette et lui présenta la photo qu'elle connaissait déjà.

- Voici la famille Lovitz. C'est moi » Il montra le plus vieux des deux garçons, comme elle l'avait deviné « Mon père Wayne, ma mère Laeticia et mon jeune frère Dwight » Il rangea la photo dans la pochette.

Après une dizaine de secondes silencieuses, il replongea ses yeux dans les siens « Il y a environ quatorze ans, notre maison et tous nos biens ont brûlés dans un incendie criminel » Lyra hocha la tête, attendant la véritable bombe « Mes parents sont morts » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant ses condoléances « Je suis restée dans le coma pendant deux ans. Quand j'en suis sorti, j'ai demandé à voir mon frère. On m'a dit qu'il était vivant et en bonne santé »

« On m'a dit qu'il avait passé les deux premiers mois après l'incendie dans une famille d'accueil, puis qu'un jeune couple l'avait adopté. J'ai demandé à le voir. On m'a refusé ce droit. J'ai été adopté à mon tour, j'ai continué à vouloir voir Dwight, sans succès. Au bout d'un moment, on ne me disait plus que les parents de Dwight refusaient que je voie mon frère, on m'a annoncé que la famille avait disparu, mon frère avec. Quand je suis enfin devenu majeur, j'ai commencé à les rechercher activement. J'ai fini par découvrir que les gens qui l'avaient adopté l'avaient fait sous une fausse identité, et qu'ils avaient laissé très peu de traces de leur passage dans le pays »

« J'ai continué à le chercher, sans succès. Et puis environ six mois plus tôt, quelqu'un dont je ne connais même pas le nom m'a dit que Dwight était à Poudlard, qu'il y est certainement depuis ses onze ans »

Son regard se perdit dans le vide « Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les dix ans avant son admission à Poudlard, je ne sais pas qui il est. Son nom n'est plus le même, certainement son aspect. Je parie qu'il n'a aucun souvenir de moi, de nous, et qu'il ignore même qu'il est adopté »

Lyra aperçut une lueur de détresse dans ses yeux bleus électriques « Je sais juste que c'est un garçon de quinze ans, en cinquième année, à Poudlard »

* * *

Une fois n'était pas coutume, surtout un lendemain de fête et un premier jour de cours, James Potter était le premier levé de son dortoir. Lavé, habillé, il venait d'en sortir et, tout en descendant l'escalier qui le menait à sa salle commune, il baillait et s'étirait. Un 'clac', des bruits de pas et des marmonnements troublèrent son réveil éveillé.

Devant ses yeux écarquillés, Lily Evans refermait précipitamment la porte du dortoir des garçons de sixième année, ses vêtements à la main. James l'entendait grogner contre Tyler Hilton, « Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit toujours en retard, ce con, s'il a pas de réveil »

Dire qu'elle était légèrement vêtue était l'expression appropriée. Pendant qu'elle remontait sa jupe d'écolière sur ses jambes nues, elle avait pivoté et s'était retournée vers lui, lui laissant le temps d'apercevoir une culotte noire. Les pans de sa chemise blanche grande ouverte baillaient sur un soutien-gorge rouge foncé.

Les joues de James rougirent très vite tandis qu'il restait figé, la contemplant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle était encore un peu voûtée en avant pour avoir remonter sa jupe, ses bras serrés de par et d'autre de sa poitrine, mettant ses seins en évidence. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux auburns décoiffées tombèrent sur son décolleté, caressant sa peau comme... lui souhaitait soudainement la caresser. Cette idée le secoua, le révolta et il pensa au fait qu'un autre garçon avait déjà dû avoir ce plaisir durant cette nuit. Il détacha ses yeux des seins de sa camarade et les plongea dans ses incroyables yeux verts.

Lily, aussi rouge et figée que lui, souhaitait avec force que tout soit un rêve et que James Potter n'ait pas vraiment été là. De tout ceux qui auraient pu la surprendre sortir furtivement du dortoir de Tyler après sa première fois avec lui, il avait fallu que ce soit lui. Enfin, essaya-t-elle de se rassurer, ça aurait pu être pire : _Sirius Black_ aurait pu la surprendre. Sirius Black _et_ sa copine, la fameuse Kay Stevenson, auraient pu la surprendre ; cette simple pensée la fit frissonner d'horreur et la sortit de sa torpeur.

Rabattant les pans de sa chemise sur sa poitrine découverte, Lily passa devant James et courut se changer dans son dortoir. N'ayant pas changé de place, James se gratta le sommet de la tête. Peu à peu, il eut un sourire béat. Il trouvait Lily Evans décidément, vraiment, séduisante.

À peine une heure plus tard, les cours commençaient. Le premier cours de l'année pour les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles de cinquième année était Soins aux créatures magiques. Jon Goldblum, leur professeur, les faisait étudier depuis plusieurs leçons des Mierroposa. Il s'agissait de papillons un peu plus gros qu'un poing, entièrement en acier ; de l'acier pur et naturel, différent de celui commercialisé, celui qu'on ne trouvait plus depuis des milliers d'années exceptés sur ces papillons et qui recouvrait autrefois les grottes secrètes des Grands Mages de la côte hibére.

De l'espagnol _mariposa_, papillons, et _hierro_, fer, ces papillons restaient le plus souvent immobiles, battant rarement des ailes. Ils avaient le pouvoir, d'un battement d'aile qu'eux seuls pouvaient maîtriser, d'immobiliser et de raidir le corps de n'importe qui si celui-ci était un danger pour eux ; quiconque assassinait un Mierroposa était puni et le dernier membre du meurtrier, celui dont il s'était servi pour tuer, devenait de fer et restait paralysé à jamais - si on avait utilisé sa baguette magique, c'était alors la main qui la tenaitqui se changeait en métal. C'était une malédiction qui ne pouvait être défaite.

Ces créatures étaient en voie d'extinction aujourd'hui, donc quiconque étant responsable de la mort d'un Mierroposa était de plus sanctionné par le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Goldblum avait donc recommandé à ses élèves d'être très prudents.

- Peter, attention ! s'écria Remus.

Il avait terminé le croquis de son Mierroposa depuis quelques minutes et observait Peter avec le sien. Celui-ci avait commencé à battre des ailes pour la première fois depuis que Peter s'en occupait. Il jeta un regard effrayé au lycanthrope et retint son souffle. Heureusement, rien ne se passa et Peter pouvait toujours bouger ses membres. Tous les battement d'aile d'un Mierroposa n'étaient pas magiques.

- Mr Black, je vois que vous nous faites honneur de votre présence ! s'exclama le professeur en souriant lorsque son élève arriva.

Celui-ci, fidèle à lui-même, lui fit un salut militaire ironique et s'assit à côté de James. Goldblum réclama leur attention et commença à raconter que trois mille ans plus tôt, il était courant que les chercheurs sorciers ait une de leurs mains transformées en fer. Ils avaient l'erreur de penser que les propriétés magiques des Mierroposa venaient de la nature de leurs ailes et non de leur manière de les remuer. Seulement, les Maraudeurs ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment à l'histoire.

James se pencha vers son meilleur ami « Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? T'es pas rentré de la nuit » Sirius hocha la tête et ils se penchèrent vers lui, prêts à écouter ses confidences.

- J'étais avec Kay.

Remus haussa les sourcils « Toute la nuit ? » Sirius lui sourit d'un air malicieux, il prit ça pour un oui.

- Vous l'avez fait ?

James soupira, dépité et énervé, il se désintéressa de la conversation. Tout le monde avait décidé de perdre sa virginité la veille ou quoi ? D'abord Evans, ensuite son meilleur ami... Bon, vous l'aurez deviné, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de Sirius mais surtout de la fille qui l'avait rejeté même pas deux semaines plus tôt...

- Je t'en prie, Peter, t'as quinze ans, il serait temps que tu sois pas gêné de dire le mot « sexe » tu sais.

- Je faisais ça pour toi, mon vieux, discretion. T'as peut-être pas envie que tout le monde sache ta vie privée après tout...

Sirius le regarda étonné, puis James s'intéressa de nouveau à son ami. C'était après tout une étape importante. Et puis, il voulait connaître les détails sordides ! Comme, par exemple, si Kay Stevenson cachait bien une queue de petit diable sous ses jupes miniatures ou s'il devait chercher une autre origine à son comportement démoniaque.

- C'était bien ?

Sirius haussa les épaules « J'ai rien pour comparer, mais c'était pas si mal pour une première fois » James sourit, lui s'était attendu à ce que Patmol se pavane comme un paon. En même temps, quelle fierté pouvait-il tirer à avoir sauter la garce la plus célèbre de Poudlard ? Il eut une grimace moqueuse.

- J'espère que vous vous êtes protégés, dit-il d'un faux air distrait. Quoique, si ça dégénère, on ne pourra pas vraiment dire qui est le père, n'est-ce pas ?

- Wow, James, ça te va pas vraiment d'être une langue de pute comme ça, plaisanta Sirius. Excuse ma vulgarité. Et pour tout te dire, le père, Merlin m'en préserve, ça sera moi. Sans aucun doute.

Cornedrue le regarda avec de grands yeux « Elle était _vierge_ ?

- Et oui.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de fixer de nouveau son regard sur Sirius « T'es sûr ? » Il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

- Sans aucun doute, répéta le Black.

Inconsciemment, le regard de James se tourna vers une certaine rousse aux yeux verts. C'était drôle, en quelque sorte. Lily perdait sa virginité la même nuit que la salope de Poudlard et que son pire ennemi.

Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, Lily se retourna vers lui. Elle croisa brièvement son regard et se sentit mal à l'aise devant son intensité que rien ne semblait bouleverser. Alors qu'elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle se retourna rapidement et plaça ses mains fraîches sur ses joues chauffantes.

Lyra, qui prenait consciencieusement des notes à ses côtés, se pencha vers elle « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Potter m'a vu quand je suis sortie du dortoir de Tyler.

La brune laissa tomber sa plume et la regarda d'un air ahuri, yeux écarquillés mais un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres entrouvertes d'étonnement. Lily plongea dans son regard et prit l'air le plus larmoyant qu'elle put.

- Quoi ? Y'a pire, demanda Lyra, s'amusant de la situation.

- J'étais en train de me rhabiller quand il est arrivé, geignit-elle en plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

Cette fois, Lyra éclata de rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Les élèves la regardèrent comme si elle était folle et Lily, dans sa misère, rit de son amie. Goldblum, pour la faire taire, lui lança une branche qui attérit sur son bureau. La branche eut un effet radical et elle se tut, contenant malgré tout difficilement son fou rire.

- Bon, continua-t-elle à voix basse, et c'était comment au fait ?

Lily haussa les épaules « Pas si mal pour une première fois, je pense.

- Quoi, tu veux dire qu'il était... ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. C'était pas ma première fois non plus, je te rappelle. Tu sais que Majdoline et lui ont couché ensemble ? Quand il sortait avec elle l'année dernière. Mais même, je suis sûre qu'il ne l'était plus depuis longtemps. Il a sûrement eu sa première fois à 13 ans, dit-elle comme si elle le critiquait.

- Hé ! » Lyra la frappa légèrement à l'épaule.

Lily lui fit un sourire contrit « Désolée, j'avais oublié. Je voulais dire à dix ans, par exemple »

Pendant ce temps, Sirius s'était tourné vers ses deux autres amis qui étaient restés bien silencieux. Remus, surtout, avait l'air très ailleurs. Depuis qu'il savait pour la maladie de sa mère, il avait souvent tendance à partir dans ses pensées, mais pas pour ruminer ses idées noires. Plutôt pour essayer de se concentrer sur autre chose. Comme maintenant.

La nouvelle concernant la vie sentimentale de Sirius l'avait fait dérivé sur un sujet particulier : le sexe.

Il finit par lâcher dans un souffle, suffisamment fort cependant pour que ses trois camarades ne l'entendent. « Je pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de très... graveleux entre Lovitz, Blunt et Goldblum » Son sourire malicieux n'étonna même pas Sirius.

Peter, qui prenait des notes, réagit à l'entente de ce mot et laissa sa plume en l'air, les sourcils froncés « Ça veut dire quoi, ça, encore ?

- Une histoire de cul, traduit Sirius.

Remus éclata de rire à son tour. Il reçut une autre branche, cette fois sur le sommet du crâne. L'élève fusilla le prof du regard et celui-ci lui fit un petit « coucou » de la main. Il avait une case en moins, ce prof. Ils en avaient tous une en moins.

Le lycanthrope se pencha alors vers James et commença à lui débiter ses nouvelles théories sur les trois mystérieux profs.

- Tu sais, Rem, lui fit remarquer le brun à lunettes, si ça se trouve, il n'est même pas allé à Poudlard. On sait que les deux autres y étaient, fit-il alors que Remus allait argumenter, que Blunt était à Serdaigle et Lovitz à Serpentard, mais Goldblum, on en sait rien. Comme Bentley, d'ailleurs.

- Nan, Bentley on sait, dit Peter. Il s'est aussi fait renvoyé vers la fin de sa septième année et a dû passé ses Aspics en candidat libre.

Les deux autres lui lancèrent un regard étonné « Comment tu sais ça ? » Peter fit un geste de la main pour dire que c'était inutile de le savoir « Je sais que c'est parce qu'il a eu une liaison avec un de ses profs. Je me demande si c'était pas Mercer, d'ailleurs » (2) sourit-il.

Sirius soupira. Cette histoire avec les profs l'ennuyaient. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt, vraiment. Mais le principal intéressé réagit justement. La voix du professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques s'éleva.

- Mr Lupin, mon cours ne vous intéresse décidemment pas ?

Remus se recroquevilla légèrement sur son siège sans détourner le regard de celui de son prof et sans ciller, mélange de timidité et de culot. La réponse à cette questions ne vint pourtant pas. Sirius, excédé, se leva.

- Monsieur, avez-vous étudié à Poudlard ?

James porta une main à sa bouche pour cacher son sourire et baissa un peu la tête vers le sol. Avec lenteur, Goldblum tourna son visage vers Black alors que, tout aussi lentement, ses traits s'illuminèrent par la surprise. Il finit par pincer les lèvres.

- Vous aurez une retenue, Mr Black, à cause de votre insolence et de votre indiscrétion.

Carlson s'était retournée et lui lança un sourire complice, mais Sirius n'y fit pas attention. Peter, par contre, pouffa de rire en le cachant très mal « Mr Pettigrew, vous tiendrez compagnie à votre ami, cela vous empêchera peut-être de vous moquer » Goldblum retournait à ses parchemins, et Peter et Sirius se lancèrent un regard surpris mais content. Il n'avait toujours rien compris aux Maraudeurs s'il pensait qu'une retenue ensemble était une mauvaise chose. Ils en avaient tellement de toutes façons.

- Tss, reprit Goldblum d'un ton sarcastique, et moi qui croyais que les Gryffondors étaient loyaux les uns envers les autres.

* * *

- Stevie, arrête, supplia Liana. J'ai pas envie, je peux pas là, je-

La sixième année se retourna brusquement, ses longs cheveux blonds platines volant dans tous les sens « De quoi tu parles, comment ça tu peux pas ? » Liana baissa la tête, regardant Kay par en-dessous.

Liana avait retrouvé Stevenson dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, celle-ci lui avait donné rendez-vous. Bien sûr, la cinquième année avait deviné ce de quoi il s'agissait. Ses suppositions s'étaient avérées juste quand Kay avait sorti plusieurs petits sachets de sa poche avec un sourire joyeux.

Déjà, Liana trouvait ça vraiment trop dangereux de faire _ça_ dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs. Et si jamais l'un d'entre eux rentrait ? Ils étaient censés être en classe, tout comme elles étaient supposées être en classe aussi. Mais justement, les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas non plus l'exemple même du non-séchage de cours.

Puis, Harper n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'un des quatre garçons soient au courant. Stevie, elle s'en fichait. Mais elle, premièrement elle n'était pas assez proche de Lupin et de Pettigrew. Quant à James et Sirius, elle ne voulait pas les décevoir comme elle avait déçu Lyra et Lily, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils aient la même réaction qu'elles.

- Je veux pas, Kay, c'est bon, fais ta petite affaire et lâche-moi.

- T'as des problèmes ? » Stevenson s'approcha d'elle, la prit par le bras et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

Liana crut à une blague. Quoi, elle pensait vraiment que c'était facile et que tout était redevenu comme avant entre elles ? Elle pouvait toujours attendre pour qu'elle lui refasse confiance un jour.

- Lâche-moi, Stevenson, dit-elle froidement.

Stevenson haussa les sourcils et lui obéit. Oui, elle pensait que tout était redevenu comme avant. La froideur soudaine de Liana faisait déjà partie de leur relation avant la - les plutôt - trahison de Kay, c'était un côté de sa personnalité.

- Bon, ok, finit-elle par dire. Si je peux pas, Stevie, c'est parce que... j'ai le nez bouché.

Stevenson éclata de rire, vite accompagnée par Liana. « Admet que c'est dur de prendre de la coke avec le nez bouché... » Elles se sourirent « Et hors de question que j'essaye le machin vert sans coke » Stevenson acquiesça.

- N'empêche, faudrait qu'un jour on sache vraiment comment ça s'appelle.

Liana pouffa de rire « Tu m'étonnes »

Elle regarda alors Kay se doper. Celle-ci faisait ça très sérieusement. Elle passa nettoya le bureau de Remus d'un coup de baguette, étala la cocaïne, traça une ligne très nette de poudre blanche, roula un vieux billet moldu que Liana lui avait donné une fois, et aspira la cocaïne par la narine gauche. Elle attendit les effets qui ne tardèrent pas à venir, mais Liana voulut vérifier.

Elle examina les prunelles de Kay, jugea qu'elles étaient suffisamment anormalement grosses, puis écouta son rythme cardiaque effréné. Les réactions à la cocaïne était souvent les mêmes chez les gens, même s'il existait quelque différences ; au fur et à mesure qu'elles en avaient prises, Liana et Kay avaient pu distinguer différents signes chez l'autre qui ne trompaient pas et qui signifiaient vraiment que la coke agissait chez elles. À ce moment-là seulement, elles pouvaient prendre le « machin vert » - presque - sans danger.

Les mains tremblantes et marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles, Kay prit une toute petite boule de la drogue dont elle ignorait le nom et la glissa entre ses dents. Elle attendit que la chose fonde un peu sur sa langue puis l'avala. Elle s'étendit ensuite sur le lit de Sirius et attendit.

Pendant ce temps, Liana s'était allumé un joint et observait son amie. Sous l'influence de marijuana, même très légère comme en ce moment, c'était la seule solution pour voir vraiment de ses propres yeux l'effet du machin vert chez une autre personne - enfin, selon les dires de Teddy le dealer. Finalement, Liana put voir une très pâle auréole verte autour du corps de Kay et elle sourit. C'était le signe que la drogue agissait.

Elle pensait à toutes les merveilles que Kay devait voir et ressentir. Ses pensées furent rapidement interrompues quand la porte s'ouvrit. Le coeur battant la chamade, Liana balança son joint dans les toilettes juste derrière elle et fit face au nouvel arrivant. Sirius. Celui des quatre occupants de la chambre qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir en ce moment. Comme de par hasard.

Celui-ci regardait sa petite-amie avec incompréhension, devinant que quelque chose clochait sans savoir quoi. Son regard alla brièvement vers Liana et il lui sourit légèrement puis reporta son attention vers sa copine. Il se racla finalement la gorge et Liana ferma les yeux, attendant les questions et la tempête.

- Je te cherchais, on m'a dit que t'étais ici. Ta soeur a eu un accident ou je sais pas trop et elle est à l'infirmerie.

Les yeux de Liana faillirent sortir de leurs orbites et elle se précipita hors de la chambre.

Sirius s'approcha de Kay et secoua son épaule. Elle ouvrit les yeux et il recula vivement en voyant ses yeux rouges aux pupilles immenses « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Elle ne répondit pas et ne semblait même pas le voir. Il s'assit juste à côté, plaça sa tête sur ses genoux et caressa son front un peu humide.

- T'as pleuré ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, le genre de voix qu'il ne prenait pas souvent.

Elle eut un petit rire cassé et ferma les yeux sous la caresse. Les doigts de son petit-ami lui donnait des sensations vraiment incroyables, elle les sentait de ses orteils à la pointe de ses cheveux. Elle nota mentalement d'essayer de faire l'amour avec lui une fois qu'elle serait sous l'influence de cette drogue, parce que ça devait être vraiment génial. Elle en mourrait certainement, mais ça serait une super manière de mourir. Mais elle oublierait sûrement cette note mentale, elle était trop dans les vapes pour penser et se souvenir plus tard de ses pensées.

- Tout va bien, Sirius, ne t'occupes pas de moi.

Il ne la crut pas mais attendit quelque secondes, cherchant quelles questions lui poser pour connaître la vérité. Ses yeux se baladèrent dans sa chambre et s'attardèrent sur le bureau de Remus et les sachets qui y avaient pris place. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et une ligne se creusa sur son front.

Dans deux minutes, Kay lui dirait tout. Dans trois, il allait rire, pensant que c'est une blague. Dans quatre, il allait s'énerver. Dans quatre minutes, leur première et plus vigoureuse dispute allait avoir lieu.

Pendant ce temps, Liana courait comme elle n'avait jamais courut vers l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivée, elle ouvrit la porte comme une vraie bourrine et lutta pour reprendre son souffle sans s'évanouir ou faire une crise cardiaque. Elle respira profondément et chercha des yeux le lit où sa soeur pouvait être. Deux lits étaient occupés, leurs occupants cachés par les rideaux. Elle s'approcha de l'un d'eux, regarda derrière les rideaux et vit Remus Lupin.

Elle ne se demanda pas pourquoi lui était à l'infirmerie et remit les rideaux en place. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle marcha vers l'autre lit et ouvrit les rideaux. Liana eut un sanglot étouffé en voyant sa petite soeur chérie.

Valery dormait mais pas d'un sommeil paisible vu ses traits tordus par la panique et la douleur. Comme d'habitude, il s'agissait d'une de ses crises. Elle n'en avait pas eu à Poudlard depuis le début de sa scolarité (elle en avait eu trois pendant les vacances de Noël ceci-dit). Du moins pas une qui l'avait amenée à l'infirmerie.

Une petite bulle verte était placée au-dessus des lèvres de la quatrième année, elle grossissait et rétrécissait au rythme de ses inspirations et expirations. Elle servait à réguler sa respiration, qui était le symptôme et le facteur essentiels des crises de paniques et pouvait très vite entraîner la mort par étouffement ou asphyxie.

Liana passa une main sur ses joues sans plus s'étonner de leur inhabituelle froideur. Elle prit ensuite la main de sa soeur et la serra. Elle ramena une chaise du pied et s'assit tout près d'elle. Son autre main rejoignit leur étreinte et elle enlaça comme elle put leurs doigts, caressant celle de Valery avec son pouce droit. Elle appuya ses coudes sur le matelas et la contempla.

Sa gorge se noua et elle sentit les larmes monter. Elle porta leurs mains à ses lèvres et embrassa la peau de sa soeur en fermant les yeux, laissant la première goutte d'eau salée couler sur ses joues. Reposant leurs mains sur le lit, elle continua à regarder sa soeur en pleurant silencieusement.

Liana avait faillit. Elle n'avait pas pu la protéger assez. Et pourtant, elle faisait des efforts. Elle se débrouillait pour manger le plus possible avec sa soeur, pour lui parler et l'obliger à se confier, pour l'épauler comme elle pouvait, elle la surveillait pour qu'elle prenne ses potions sans fautes. Elle la mettait également en confiance pour qu'elle se fasse d'elle-même de nouveaux amis tout en surveillant de près ceux qui pouvaient le devenir, afin d'être sûrs qu'ils étaient des personnes de confiances.

Elle prenait son rôle très à coeur, mais ça ne suffisait pas. En partie parce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fait le deuil de sa mère et que, quoi qu'elle ne dise, elle en souffrait toujours beaucoup. Chaque fois qu'elle regardait Valery, ça lui faisait encore plus mal que quand elle était avec Lyra et Lily.

D'autre part, Liana était totalement irresponsable. Parce qu'elle se droguait et était donc de moins en moins stable pour pouvoir s'occuper d'une adolescente malade. Le problème, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter ni l'herbe, ni la coke, ni le machin vert. C'était aujourd'hui le seul truc qui la faisait vraiment tenir et supporter la condition de sa soeur. C'était un véritable cercle vicieux.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la fit sursauter. Elle ne reconnut pas la personne qui se tenait derrière elle à travers ses larmes. Liana essuya ses joues humides et vit avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait de Paul Hawson.

Celui-ci n'avait pas retiré sa main et regardait Liana et Valery Harper, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Paul s'agenouilla tout près de l'aînée et déplaça sa main vers le creux de son coude, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, essayant de lire le regard de l'autre.

- Il lui arrive quoi ? demanda enfin Paul pour briser le silence.

Liana se racla la gorge « Rien » répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Paul ne la crut évidemment pas, mais ne voulut pas lui manquer de respect. De plus, Liana craqua rapidement devant son regard compatissant et encourageant. Un regard complètement différent, pas le moins du monde appréciateur et séducteur comme le soir du bal. Un regard tendre et rassurant.

- Ma soeur fait des crises de paniques parfois, dit-elle en regardant ailleurs, depuis sa naissance. C'est assez sérieux » Sa voix se brisa « Et je » Elle commençait à haleter, incapable de s'empêcher de pleurer « Je » Les larmes recommencèrent à couler et le coeur de Paul se serra « Je sais pas comment l'aider »

Sa voix avait fini dans un murmure et elle avait baissé ses yeux sur ses genoux, des larmes tombant sur sa robe de sorcière.

Paul se mordit la lèvre inférieure en tournant son regard sur Valery. Elle était si pâle, semblait si fragile. Il lâcha le coude de Liana et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lâcha immédiatement la main de Valery et s'accrocha à la robe de Paul, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, pleurant tout son soûl. Il caressait son dos et promenait ses lèvres sur sa tempe et sa joue sans chercher à aller plus loin - Liana aurait été bien incapable de deviner ses intentions mais elle n'y faisait de toute manière pas attention.

Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Lily ou Lyra soit à sa place, mais c'était déjà ça.

* * *

Sirius s'assit dans son lit à baldequin ouvrit les rideaux à cause de la chaleur à en crever à l'intérieur. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre de son dortoir et le ciel noir, seulement éclairé par les étoiles et la lune. Elle était presque ronde car la pleine lune était dans deux jours. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, qu'elle arrive. Il pourrait enfin se défouler.

Les pleines lunes étaient pratiquement son moment préféré du mois, comme pour James et Peter ; Remus commençait à ressentir ça également, bien qu'il y aurait toujours cette peur et cette haine de cette nuit. Mais pour Sirius, se transformer en Patmol, laisser agir ses instincts de chien, se bagarrer avec le loup-garou et le cerf, se balader dans la Forêt Interdite et quelque fois dans Pré-Au-Lard, il adorait.

Il ramena ses genoux et appuya ses bras dessus, laissant la couverture glisser sur ses jambes nues. Il baissa les yeux et contempla pensivement le dos nu de Kay sur lequel la lune se reflétait. C'était une belle image et il laissa ses yeux dériver sur le corps de sa petite amie. Son visage était tourné de l'autre côté, hors de portée de ses yeux, et il ne pouvait voir que ses cheveux sauvagement emmêlés.

Sirius retira la couverture, sourit quand il la vit légèrement frissonner, et observa son corps totalement nu. Son regard coula sur ses fesses, ses hanches, ses jambes... Il aimait ce qu'il voyait, il aimait aussi sa peau douce. Il aimait lui faire l'amour. Il aimait la toucher, lui faire plaisir. Il aimait être en elle. Il aimait son regard quand elle jouissait, ses doigts à elle sur sa peau à lui, la sensation de son corps sous lui, ou sur lui. Tout ça était très nouveau pour lui, pour eux, mais il aimait ça.

Maintenant, il commençait à se demander s'il l'aimait tout court. Etait-il vraiment amoureux ? Il rabattit la couverture jusqu'à la moitié de son dos et se coucha à ses côtés, la tête tournée vers elle. Le lit n'était pas très grand alors son nez et sa bouche se retrouvaient dans ses cheveux, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il respira à fond son odeur, un mélange de son parfum, de cigarette - du moins le croyait-il -, de son shampoing, de sexe et de lui-même. Il sourit à cette idée, bien qu'il était souvent difficile de reconnaître sa propre odeur.

Sirius la connaissait de mieux en mieux au fil et des semaines. Il connaissait sa vie, son passé, sa famille à travers ses paroles, les raisons qui faisaient qu'elle réagissait et se comportait comme elle le faisait. Il pouvait aussi prévoir certaines de ses réactions, malgré son instabilité totale et étrange. Il savait que Kay Stevenson était loin d'être une personne équilibrée, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Il avait l'impression de s'épanouir auprès d'elle et qu'elle s'épanouissait avec lui. Ça lui plaisait.

Sauf que, depuis leur première relation sexuelle - et depuis plus longtemps en fait, mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte - un sentiment étrange le prenait au ventre quand il était parfois avec elle. Quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Un sentiment parfois inconfortable mais qui l'effrayait surtout. Lui qui avait passé une bonne partie de leur relation à s'ennuyer, quelque chose avait changé juste avant les vacances de Noël, et ce quelque chose s'affirmait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'ils se découvraient charnellement et sexuellement.

La même sensation le prit violemment au ventre et il déglutit. Sirius se tourna sur le côté, passa un bras sur le dos de sa petite amie et ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Aujourd'hui était le jour qu'attendaient beaucoup d'élèves, mais aussi le jour redouté par d'autres. D'ailleurs, la moitié des cinquièmes années de Poudlard s'était porté malade et était à l'infirmerie, pour ne pas avoir à supporter ça.

Ce jour-là avait été baptisé Journée Initiatrice Ministérielle - ce qui ne voulait absolument rien dire, mais hé, il avait bien fallu trouver un compromis entre le Ministère et le directeur de Poudlard. Cela faisait plus de deux ans que ce projet, dont l'idée était de Dumbledore, était sur le tapis, et finalement, le Ministre de la Magie avait accepté en début d'année scolaire.

Lors de cette JIM, tous les élèves de cinquième année devaient se rendre au Ministère pour se faire une idée du lieu, des départements et des métiers, connaître un peu plus ses rouages et ses réglements, devenir plus familier avec l'institution la plus importante du monde magique britannique. Ceci concernait surtout les élèves dont les parents ne travaillaient pas au Ministère et les enfants de moldus, mais officiellement tous les élèves étaient appelés. Des employés habituels du Ministère étaient chargés de faire des visites guidées différentes et chaque élève ne pouvait participer qu'à une seule visite.

Chaque élève était rattaché à deux départements ou deux bureaux, le premier que ses professeurs et son directeur lui imposaient - en fonction de ses résultats, de ses appréciations mais aussi de son tempérament - et le deuxième qu'il choisissait (3). Par exemple, James Potter avait été envoyé d'office au Département de la justice magique et Sirius Black au Service des usages abusifs de la magie, histoire de leur faire comprendre qu'enfreindre les réglements finissaient par être réellement sanctionnés. On aurait également voulu envoyé Pettigrew et Lupin dans ses endroits, mais tous les adultes qui les connaissaient savaient que trop de Maraudeurs réunis en un endroit était irresponsable et potentiellement très dangereux.

Pour celui au choix, tous les quatre avaient longuement hésité entre le Bureau des Brevets saugrenus et le Siège des ligues britanniques et irlandaises de Quidditch. Ils avaient finalement choisi le Département des jeux et sports magiques, sachant de toute manière que les trois bureaux se trouvaient au même niveau, le niveau 7, et qu'il leur serait facile de faucher compagnie à leurs accompagnateurs pour tout visiter ; de plus, au moins les deux tiers des élèves au Ministère choisiraient ce secteur.

Minerva McGonagall était tout de même venue voir Remus pour lui dire que sa place était déjà réservée au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, section des animaux, être et esprits. Remus avait été étonné et lui avait demandé pourquoi, en plus du Bureau international des lois magiques, on lui imposait un autre Département. Ça avait été au tour du professeur d'être étonnée, elle avait pensé tout à fait normal qu'en tant que loup-garou, il aurait souhaité se rendre dans ce département.

- Pour me rendre compte de toutes les injustices dont ma _race_ est victime ou bien pour que les gens là-bas puissent me reconnaître dans quelques années et mieux me faire la vie impossible une fois majeur ? avait froidement répliqué Lupin, en crachant le mot « race ».

McGonagall n'avait pas répondu mais l'air désolé qu'elle avait pris suffit à Remus. Il se sentait tout de même un peu trahi ; un des professeurs qui le connaissaient le mieux, en qui il avait le plus confiance, et qui ne le jugeait jamais parce qu'il étaut lycanthrope, venait de faire ce que bon nombre avait fait auparavant.

Tous les élèves conviés avaient rendez-vous à neuf heures dans le Hall d'entrée. Chaque professeur s'occupait du voyage en portoloin d'un petit groupe d'élèves jusqu'à la zone de transplanage du Ministère, réservée à cette occasion. Arrivés là-bas, les élèves étaient pris en charge par leurs accompagnateurs et les professeurs revenaient faire cours, au grand dam des autres années qui auraient apprécié une journée de repos venue de nulle part.

Lily arrivait dans le Hall tranquillement, main dans la main avec Tyler. Aujourd'hui tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient ensembles, bien que le côté toujours non-exclusif de leur relation avait toujours du mal à passer auprès des autres. Une fois arrivés au centre de la pièce, Tyler piqua un baiser sur la joue de sa copine et dit en plaisantant :

- Essayes de ne pas rencontrer d'avocat craquant et de t'enfuir avec lui » Lily sourit en levant les yeux au ciel « Je serais triste, tu le sais hein ? » Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres pour seule réponse, avec tout de même un goût amer dans la bouche.

C'était le genre de remarques qu'elle détestait de sa part, parce que ça faisait si faux. Chez n'importe lequel petit-ami, ça serait normal, mais pas chez lui. Pas chez un mec qui ne pouvait se contenter d'une fille et à qui elle ne pouvait même pas reprocher de la tromper, puisque, idiote qu'elle était, c'était _elle-même_ qui l'avait autorisé à le faire. C'était tellement faux chez lui, ce comportement, parce que si jamais elle le lâcherait avec un autre, il ne ferait qu'hausser les épaules, peut-être être déçu d'avoir perdu une fille si facile à sauter, et retournerait auprès d'une autre de ses copines.

Il lui fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna en direction de la Grande Salle. Elle lui répondit par un sourire crispé et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il disparut de sa vue. Serrant les poings, elle se répéta mentalement, comme un leitmotiv, que tout allait bien entre eux. Et c'était vrai. Enfin non, mais ça allait.

Lily vit de loin son meilleur ami Serpentard venir vers elle et elle lui fit son premier vrai sourire de la journée.

- Tu t'es remis d'hier soir ? se moqua-t-elle.

Ils avaient testé une nouvelle potion la veille qui avait explosé dans le chaudron et laissé de formidables trace de suie sur tout le visage du garçon.

- Tu te rends bien compte que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Severus Rogue en haussant élégamment un de ses sourcils.

Lily pouffa « Oui, mais c'est la première fois que je vois un aussi beau spectacle » Rogue leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle recommençait à rire. Son rire se bloqua dans sa gorge quand elle vit l'étincelle dans les yeux du Serpentard et son début de sourire. Pour un oeil non averti, le visage impassible du brun n'avait pas changé d'un poil, mais Lily avait un diplome ès Severus Rogue.

- Quoi ?

- Après cette journée, y'aura quelque chose qu'il faut que je te montre, chuchota-t-il d'un air mystérieux.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, curieuse d'en entendre plus « Quelque chose de vraiment cool » lui assura-t-il.

- Regroupez-vous avec le professeur qui vous a été attribué, s'il vous plaît ! claqua la voix de McGonagall.

Lily fronça les sourcils en regardant autour d'elle, puis se pencha discrètement vers son meilleur ami « Je suis avec qui déjà ? » demanda-t-elle d'un bout des lèvres.

- Avec moi, crétine, soupira le Serpentard en la prenant par le bras et l'amenant vers le professeur Slughorn.

Celui-ci leur fit un sourire radieux, celui qu'il ne destinait qu'à ses deux petits prodiges réunis, mais ils l'ignorèrent superbement. C'était drôle de voir un prof se mettre quasiment à genoux devant eux et de l'envoyer paître de cette manière. Après, si Rogue le faisait continuellement et ne témoignait du respect à son directeur de maison que lorsqu'il ne le méritait à ses yeux, Lily lui souriait et se comporter comme une élève modèle et passionnée avec lui en cours ; la différence entre une Gryffondor et un Serpentard, aurait tout de suite déduit une personne pleine de préjugés et fermée d'esprit.

- Prêt pour cette superbe journée ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air enjoué.

- Ouais, ça va être génial, murmura-t-il ironiquement en arrachant un sourire à la Gryffondor.

* * *

(1) : J'ai choisi le nom Dwight au hasard. Je viens de découvrir que le prénom d'un des présidents américains du XXe siècle, Eisenhower, est Diwght. C'est marrant puisque Lyndon Johnson a aussi été un président américain du XXe siècle. Donc bon, tel frère tel frère ^^.

(2) : C'est marrant parce que, je le rappelle, Mercer était leur prof de divination. Elle est partie en début d'année comme Chourave et Brûlopot et c'est Bentley qui la remplace. Ou le remplace, je sais pas encore si c'est un mec ou une fille XD des suggestions ?

(3) : la JIM (oui c'est nul :P j'ai même pas fait exprès !) c'est une sorte de stage professionnel en gros.

_Alors, vous l'auriez deviné, l'histoire de Lovitz ? Niark niark en même temps j'avais trop pas laissé d'indices, vu que pas le temps, trop de choses à dire et j'aimerais finir cette fic avant le bac en juin héhé. D'ailleurs tout va aller très vite à partir de maintenant, à mon grand malheur, j'espère que ça fera pas trop compact. Juste que j'ai été assez idiote pour pratiquement rien dire pendant 10 chapitres alors que ces 10 chapitres auraient pu être résumé, allez, en 6 peut-être et ça aurait mieux, mais bon tant pis !!!_

_Et la relation Kay/Sirius vous en pensez quoi ? A votre avis, quel tournant va-t-elle prendre ? Que devinez-vous par rapport à ce sentiment 'étrange' ? _

_**Kay/Liana/drogue**__ : je sais que certains ont du mal avec cette histoire. Mais franchement j'y peux rien. C'est un tournant important que je ne peux pas bâcler ou arrêter. Il faut comprendre que Liana est officiellement une droguée maintenant, peut-être pas dépendante physiquement (je m'y connais pas assez pour le savoir, encore heureux me direz-vous), mais psychiquement elle est vraiment dépendante. Mais bon, je vais essayer de vous rassurer en vous disant que dès la prochaine fic, soit l'été juste avant la 6e année, elle arrêtera vraiment tout, l'herbe, la coke et le machin vert. Elle aura jamais vraiment fini avec cette histoire, personne ne guérit jamais de ça je pense, mais ça sera un peu fini. Enfin vous verrez, si vous êtes toujours là ^^._

_Prochain chapitre : la JIM, et quelques trucs qui vont mal tourner... Des suggestions ?_

_A bientôt, je vais essayer de poster le prochain dans la semaine, malilite_


	12. Out Of Control

Hey !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard d'un mois. J'ai pas eu le temps du tout. Quelque chose de vraiment pas cool est arrivée pendant les vacances, puis après c'était la rentrée, tout le monde me fout une pression d'enfer avec le bac à la fin de l'année, puis je sors beaucoup... J'ai peur d'avoir encore moins de temps ensuite, je suis vraiment désolée de vous faire attendre comme ça.

Un grand merci aux revieweurs : **Endless77**, **corny59**, **Audrey**, **zod'a** (tiens, une nouvelle ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise autant. Je pense que j'imagine trèèès bien ce qui te passe par la tête entre Lovitz et Lyra mwahaha. Ca me fait plaisir aussi que l'histoire de la drogue et tout ne te dérange pas.), **Zachitoya **et **Kalinlakatae**. Merci aussi à ceux qui me lisent, et encore une fois je vous encourage vraiment à reviewer :).

RAR à **Audrey** : Bon alors soit je fais ce que tu me dis, c'est à dire éviter à Sirius de tomber amoureux de kay, soit j'engage deux gardes du corps et on verra si ta haine pour moi est assez forte pour les décapiter tous les deux et me tuer ensuite ^^. C'était sûrement pas assez clair, mais je crois avoir dit dans le chapitre d'avant que justement Sirius sait que Kay se drogue ; il va voir kay et liana pour dire à Liana que sa soeur est à l'infirmerie, puis se rend compte que quelque chose cloche chez sa copine, et "Dans deux minutes, Kay lui dirait tout. Dans trois, il allait rire, pensant que c'est une blague. Dans quatre, il allait s'énerver. Dans quatre minutes, leur première et plus vigoureuse dispute allait avoir lieu." En gros ça voulait dire qu'il a appris qu'elle se droguait et il l'a engueulé, désolée de pas avoir été claire. Je suis contente que le reste t'ai plu, et même Lovitz et Lyra et Liana et Paul :D. ta remarque sur ma rapidité m'a faite rire, tu vois que j'ai repris les bonnes vieilles habitudes malheureusement :P. Friends ! Mdrrr alors j'adore j'aodre cette scène dont tu parles, je la connais vraiment par coeur. Une autre de mes scènes fétiches c'est celle juste après, quand Rachel et Ross se disputent et rompent définivitement, et la réplique trop cool de Ross "Don't you worry about me falling asleep ! I still have your letter !" et celle de Rachel "Juste so you know, it's not that common, it doesn't happen to every guy and it _is_ a big deal !", je trouve perso que ces deux répliques sont vraiment des chefs d'oeuvres ^^. Sinon j'aime beaucoup l'épisode de la saison 3 "The one where nobody is ready", où Ross attends tout le monde pour aller à une conférence mais que personne est prêt ^^, j'adore aussi quand dans la saison 8 ils apprennent que le père du bébé de rachel est Ross (avec Ross qui voit que c'est son sweat rouge, Phoebe et Monica "OH MY GOD" ! Et joey qui réagit trop tard comme d'ahbitude ^^) mais un de mes épisodes préférés est celui de la saison 3 où Ross et Rachel rompent après que Ross ait couché avec une autre fille, c'est très triste mais absolument admirable comme épisode. Un épisode d'ailleurs qui m'inspire beaucoup pour écrire une autre scène de cette fic héhé... BREF, très long RAR ^^. merci pour ta super review.

**AU FAIT ! Un truc que j'ai oublié de dire. La scène du chapitre précédent, où James surprend Lily qui sort de la chambre de Tyler, c'est un truc que j'ai directement repris d'un de mes OS "Quelle famille !". Enfin voilà ^^.**

Résumé du chapitre précédent : On apprend quel est le secret de Lovitz, le nouveau prof de défenses : ses parents sont morts dans un incendie quinze ans plus tôt et lui et son petit frère ont été séparés. Cela fait des années qu'il le cherche sans le trouver, il a disparu avec sa famille d'accueil qui d'ailleurs a donné un faux nom quand ils ont adoptés le frère de Lovitz ; il a appris que son frère se trouverait à Poudlard et s'il a postulé pour être prof ici, c'est pour le retrouver ; il n'est arrivé à rien pour l'instant. Il a tout raconté à Lyra qui s'est promis de l'aider. Sirius et Kay ont couché ensemble pour la première fois, la même nuit que Tyler et Lily. Sirius a surpris Liana et Kay en train de se droguer, mais il a juste appris que sa copine se droguait sans tilter que c'était le cas de Liana, et il s'est engueulé avec Kay à propos de la drogue. La soeur de Liana a fait une crise de panique et s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie, Liana a couru à son chevet, a éclaté en sanglot et Paul, le mec qui l'avait trouvé jolie au bal de Noël et qu'elle avait engueulé malgré elle, l'a consolée. Pour finir, tous les 5e année de Poudlard vont faire une sorte de stage pro, Journée Initiatrice Ministérielle ou JIM au Ministère de la Magie.

Rappel des OC (au moins ceux de ce chapitre) : Liana Harper (blonde aux yeux bleu verts) et Lyra Carlson (brune aux yeux gris clairs), les deux meilleures amies de Lily. Mary McDonald, Nicole Wheeler et Mei Ming Yue Zhao, amies et compagnes de dortoir de Lily, Liana et Lyra. Kay Stevenson, sixième année à Gryffondor, petite-amie actuelle de Sirius avec qui il a perdu sa virginité. Tyler Hilton, petit-ami non exclusif de Lily, sixième année à Gryffondor. Lyndon Lovitz, nouveau prof de Défenses contre les forces du mal qui obsède pas mal Lyra. Dylan Wash-Gorgman, cinquième à Serdaigle, petite-amie de Remus avec qui tout se passe hyper bien.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling, hormis quelques OC (bon ok, une grosse vingtaine d'OC ^^ j'y peux rien). Le titre du chapitre est une chanson de U2.

Note : Si vous êtes intéressé(es) par cette chanson, je vous conseille fortement d'écouter la version de leur concert de 2001 à Slane Castle, taper juste "slane castle u2 out of control" sur youtube.

Note 2 (musique) : J'ai presque pas écouté la chanson du chapitre en fait en l'écrivant, par contre j'ai pas mal écouté "Indigo" du groupe Pendragon de leur album "Pure", du bon vieux métal sans être hard. Je trouve que ça correspond un peu à ce qu'il se passe, du moins dans la deuxième/troisième partie du chapitre ^^. Donc voilà, si ça vous intéresse.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

** Leave it behind**

**11.**** Out Of Control**

* * *

_La complémentarité des pouvoirs existe chez les sorciers ; c'est sans doute une des seules caractéristiques de la Magie Ancienne, la Magie Primitive, qu'il nous reste. C'est quelque chose d'absolument fascinant._

_Prenez deux meilleurs amis. De la même manière que la baguette choisit son sorcier, il peut arriver que des amitiés - moins souvent des relations amoureuses - se forment grâce à la magie des concernés. Ces deux sorciers sont continuellement attirés l'un vers l'autre, ont rarement la capacité de se détester, tout simplement parce que leurs magies sont complémentaires. Le poids de leur potentiel magique n'est pas forcément plus fort lorsqu'ils sont ensembles, ce n'est pas une question d'augmenter leur puissance magique, mais ils le sentent dans chaque portion de leur chair, cette excitation électrique, cette euphorie. Le bonheur qu'ils ont à être ensemble vient, en partie, de leur magie. _

_Prenez un couple. Comme dit plus tôt, la magie est plus souvent à l'origine d'une amitié que d'un amour. Lorsque deux personnes s'aiment, elles ont pris le temps de se connaître et de s'apprivoiser ; le même phénomène se passe avec leur magie. Lorsque ces deux amants pratiquent ensemble la magie, c'est à la fois la faculté qu'ils ont de se connaître au niveau comportemental et psychique qui crée un lien entre leurs magies. Leurs magies ne sont pas forcément complémentaires, et le lien est moins solide que dans le cas d'une amitié, mais cet autre phénomène a une importance certaine._

_Prenez le cas de personnes... disons, « destinées les unes pour les autres ». Prenons par exemple trois sorciers, qui étaient faites pour être ensembles dès leur naissance. Dans ce genre de cas, ces sorciers sont toujours relativement plus puissants et plus doués que la moyenne. L'un est par exemple incroyablement efficace dans les sortilèges difficiles mais qui restent de routine. Le deuxième pourrait avoir un don en ce qui concerne les sortilèges extrêmement compliqués, sans les réussir aussi efficacement que le premier. Le troisième pourrait être doté d'une puissance magique immense mais dure à maîtriser. _

_Lorsque ces trois sorciers pratiquent ensemble la magie, il s'agit d'une parfaite osmose. Plus que le cas des deux meilleurs amis ou du couple d'amants ; leurs esprits sont unis, leurs magies sont liées, et l'origine du tout est le lien de leur magie. Ensemble, ces trois personnes sont véritablement capables de déplacer des montagnes. Leur magie n'a plus de limite. Les sorciers n'ont plus de contrôle, parce que la magie décide, comme elle l'a toujours fait. La magie prime._

_Prenez maintenant le cas de personnes réellement exceptionnelles... Quoique, ceci est un tout autre sujet qu'il est plus sage d'étudier plus tard._

Lyra posa une main sur l'épaule de Liana et se pencha derrière elle pour qu'elle soit cachée, laissant enfin échapper le baillement qui la démengeait depuis tout à l'heure. Cela faisait deux heures que sa meilleure amie, d'autres élèves et elle étaient coincés dans le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Leur accompagnateur était quelqu'un de soporifique au possible, à se demander s'il n'était pas de la famille du professeur Binns.

Même Liana s'ennuyait et tenait difficilement debout, elle qui était pourtant la seule à ne pas tomber de sommeil devant leur professeur fantôme ; en même temps, sa passion pour l'Histoire de la Magie et l'histoire en général aidait beaucoup.

Dix minutes plus tard, leur supplice prit fin et c'était pas trop tôt. Leur petit groupe sortit dans le couloir et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur « J'ai cru qu'il nous lâcherait jamais » bailla une nouvelle fois la brune.

- La JIM, c'est pas sensé être moins chiant que les cours ? demanda Liana sans attendre de vraie réponse.

Les deux Gryffondors étaient de celles qui s'ennuyaient fermement en cours et n'obtenaient que des notes moyennes, avec seulement quelques exceptions ; contrairement à Lily, leur autre meilleure amie, élève bonne et assidue « On aurait pu croire, mais avec un nom pareil, on aurait dû le voir venir »

Liana pouffa.

- J'ai pas très faim, dit-elle, tu veux pas qu'on aille directement à la prochaine étape ?

La JIM devait se dérouler ainsi : tous les élèves devaient passé la matinée dans un des département du Ministère qui leur était imposé ; ainsi, Lyra et Liana étaient obligées de commencer par le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, Potter et Black devaient se rendre Département de la justice magique pour l'un et au Service des usages abusifs de la magie pour l'autre, et il y avait un tas d'autres exemples. À midi, tous allaient déjeuner à la cafétéria du Ministère. L'après-midi, chacun se rendait dans le département qu'ils avaient choisi.

Liana Harper et Lyra Carlson avait choisi le Département de la coopération magique internationale, pas parce qu'elles s'intéressaient particulièrement à ce domaine, mais parce qu'il fallait bien choisir quelque chose et qu'elles étaient toutes deux passionnées des langues ; surtout Liana, alors que l'intérêt pour les langues étrangères de Lyra venait plus du fait qu'elle avait vécu en Russie pendant neuf ans avant de revenir en Angleterre pour sa première année à Poudlard.

- Ça me va, répondit Lyra en haussant les épaules.

Liana avait cependant une autre idée en tête, mais elle n'osait toujours pas en parler à son amie. Après tout, toutes les deux ne violaient pas souvent les réglements... La blonde aux yeux bleus-verts finit par se décider et se râcla la gorge.

- En fait, Lyra, j'ai changé de plans.

- Tu veux manger finalement ? s'étonna son interlocutrice.

Elle secoua la tête « J'aimerais aller dans les archives du Ministère et... fouiller un peu » Un peu étonnée, Lyra finir par éclater de rire.

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, ça peut être intéressant. Mais tu veux chercher quoi ?

- Ça m'est venu dès qu'on nous a parlé de la JIM, commença Liana d'un air enjoué. Tu sais qu'on nous a jamais raconté l'histoire en entier sur le pourquoi ils nous ont effacés la mémoire il y a 13 ans ?

Lyra se figea, Liana l'imita, l'une face à l'autre, à deux mètres à peine de l'ascenseur, et la brune écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée. « C'est l'occasion ou jamais ! » termina sa compagne avec un sourire triomphant.

- T'es trop intelligente, finit par dire Lyra.

Faisons un petit récapitulatif. Lyra Carlson, Liana Harper et Lily Evans se connaissent depuis leur naissance, et sont d'ailleurs toutes trois nées le même jour, le 30 janvier 1956 (1). Leurs mères étaient toutes trois meilleures amies depuis des années, leurs familles s'entendaient très bien. Sauf qu'un jour, pour une raison qui n'avait jamais été expliquée aux concernés, un petit groupe de sorciers avaient multiplié les attaques et les tentatives d'enlèvement envers les familles Harper, Evans et Carlson.

Le père de Lyra, George Carlson, et celui de Liana, Tristan Harper, étaient tous deux sorciers donc les trois familles connaissaient l'existence de la magie. Le Ministère mit les adultes au courant du danger qu'ils couraient. Pour leur propre sécurité, et sans cette fois le leur faire savoir, le Ministère effaça la mémoire des trois familles. Ils pensaient que ceci leurs aideraient à capturer le groupe des sorciers qui les mettaient en danger, et ils avaient eu raison, la plupart avaient été emmenés à Azkaban quelques semaines plus tard, tandis que les autres couraient toujours mais n'avaient plus chercher à faire du mal à leurs victimes depuis.

À cause du sort d'Amnésie, les trois familles avaient oubliés l'existence des deux autres et donc leur amitié. Les Evans, la seule famille entièrement - ou presque - composées de moldus avaient également oublié tout ce qui se rapportait à la magie et aux sorciers. Les Carlson avaient déménagé en Russie. Ils ne s'étaient plus revu pendant neuf ans.

Une fois à Poudlard, les trois filles firent connaissance et devinrent amies. L'été suivant leur première année, la mémoire avaient été restituée à tous, le Ministère ayant finalement compris que leur amnésie n'était plus d'aucune utilité. Tout redevint vite comme avant, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté. Les trois familles se rapprochèrent, et jusqu'à leur mort, Solène Carlson, Sarah Evans et Susan Harper retrouvèrent leur amitié plus intense que jamais.

Bien que Mr Harper soit une Langue de Plomb, il n'avait jamais été autorisé à savoir ce qui avait motivé les quelques sorciers à leur vouloir du mal et qui avaient été la raison de leur amnésie. Très peu de gens au Ministère étaient d'ailleurs au courant, même si tout cela n'avait rien d'une véritable Affaire d'état - du moins, le pensait-on.

Liana voulait découvrir ça. C'était forcément marqué quelque part, dans les rapport d'enquête ou d'arrestation ou de procédure d'EVM, Effacement Volontaire de la Mémoire. Liana ne se rendait pas forcément compte que, si tout ça était resté secret, cela voulait dire que ces dossiers ne se trouvaient sûrement pas avec les autres, mais elle voulait essayer.

Elle avait une fois visité une bonne partie du Ministère avec son père et avait vu de loin les Archives. Les affaires en cours se trouvaient dans les bureaux des Départements qui prenaient en charge ces affaires, mais elle était certaine que celles qui dataient de plusieurs années comme la leur se trouvaient dans les Archives, une vaste salle poussièreuse juste à côté des Services administratifs du Magenmagot. Sinon, elle ne voyait aucune utilité à cette pièce. Elle devait au moins essayer.

- Je t'accompagne ! s'exclama Lyra.

La jeune fille lui sourit « J'en attendais pas moins de toi » Elles prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au Niveau deux et se baladèrent avec l'air le plus nonchalant possible dans les couloirs. Elles croisèrent plusieurs de leurs camarades en priant pour qu'aucun ne les suivent. Les Archives ne faisaient pas parti des endroits où les élèves pouvaient aller pour leur JIM, tout comme le Département des Mystères et le Quartier général des Aurors. En soi, ça n'avait rien de surprenant.

Après plusieurs minutes de vagabondage, elles trouvèrent finalement la pièce recherchée. Regardant de tous les côtés, la miss Harper finit par ouvrir la porte avec douceur, mais elle grinça tellement fort qu'elles durent se dépêcher, entrer rapidement dans la salle et fermer la porte derrière elles. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucune lumière.

- Si on y voit rien, lança la brune, ça va pas être pratique.

Pour toute réponse, Liana frappa deux fois dans ses amins. Rien ne se passa. Elle jura « Mon père fait tout le temps ça, et ça marche d'habitude.

- Peut-être que t'as pas tapé où il fallait.

Avant qu'elle ne lui demande ce qu'elle voulait dire, Lyra frappa la porte des Archives deux fois du plat de la main et la pièce s'éclaira instantanément. Liana regarda son amie d'un air admiratif et ébahi.

- Comment t'as su ?

- C'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Les Archives étaient exactement comme elles se le représentaient. Une salle immense, haute de plafond, avec des centaines d'étagères parfaitement alignées, remplies de milliers de caisses pleines de millions de dossier.

Liana sortit sa baguette magique « Tu crois si on lance un 'Accio dossier Harper-Carlson-Evans' ça marchera ? » Lyra grimaça, contente que son amie n'ait pas encore jeter ce sort.

- Je pense que ça fera tomber beaucoup de dossiers, foutre le bordel, et alors je me demande comment est-ce qu'on rangera tout sans se faire prendre » Liana grinça des dents en se rendant compte de son inconscience et hocha la tête « On va dire que ça sera notre dernier recours, plaisanta son amie.

Elles se mirent alors à déambuler dans les allées et essayèrent de comprendre la manière dont tout était disposé. Sans vraie surprise, elles virent que sur les étagères étaient gravées des dates bien visibles, tout était rangé donc par ordre chronologique.

- C'était en quelle année, déjà ? demanda Lyra.

- 1958, 1959. On avait deux ans.

Lyra acquiesça, bien que son amie ne pouvait la voir. Elle passa devant l'étagère qui affichait la date 1960 et fut soulagée de ne pas être très loin. Mais en voyant 1960, une lumière se fit dans son esprit. Elle avait écrit cette date, lorsqu'elle avait fait la chronologie sur un parchemin de tout ce que lui avait raconté Lyndon Lovitz ; comme quoi son frère était né en 1956, comme elle, en 1958 un incendie avait eu lieu et avait tué ses parents, en 1960 le professeur Lovitz était sorti du coma, ensuite son frère avait complètement disparu, jusqu'en 1967 lorsqu'il était rentré à Poudlard. Dwight Lovitz était le nom du frère que son professeur recherchait activement depuis le début de l'année. Sans succès, parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui était arrivé.

L'élève Carlson avait promis de l'aider, et là, elle se trouvait dans les Archives. Elle chercha Liana des yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne la trouvait pas, mais entendit ses pas à quelques mètres à peine.

Si Liana se chargeait de ce qui leur était arrivé neuf ans plus tôt, elle pouvait bien tenir de sa promesse... non ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux amies se retrouvèrent devant l'étagère où était gravé le nombre 1958. La date où leur mémoire avait sûrement été effacée, celle également de l'incendie meurtrier. Lyra fronça les sourcils, se demandant si le fait que les deux principaux tournants dans sa vie et celle de Lovitz avaient eu lieu la même année était une simple coïncidence.

- Bon, bah, c'est parti, décréta la blondinette.

- Attends » Liana se tourna vers elle et attendit justement « Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai raconté sur Lovitz ? »

Liana hocha la tête. Dès que Lyra avait appris toute l'histoire, elle en avait parlé à Lily et Liana, leur faisant promettre de ne rien révéler à personne, pas même à Mary, Mei et Nicole. C'était ses meilleures amies, après tout, elle leur avait toujours tout dit.

- Son histoire se passe environ à cette époque, expliqua-t-elle, ça t'ennuies si je fais plutôt des recherches sur son frère ?

Elle était un peu anxieuse, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle n'en avait d'ailleurs aucune raison, Liana haussa juste les épaules « Tu fais comme tu veux. Après tout, si c'est arrivé en même temps que nous, on va pas rester loin, donc je pourrais te tenir au courant de ce que je trouve »

Lyra lui sourit et la remercia, puis toutes deux commencèrent leurs recherches.

* * *

Lily sortit de l'ascenseur au niveau deux, ignorant totalement que ses deux meilleures amies se trouvaient là, violant en partie le réglement. Elle tourna à gauche, priant pour que ce soit la bonne direction pour le Bureau de la Justice magique. Elle parcourut les couloirs du Ministère sans prêter attention autour d'elle. Jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Elle leva la tête et sentit une légère mais désagréable pression à l'estomac. À une dizaine de mètre d'elle, se tenant immobile dans le carrefour de couloir qu'elle cherchait à atteindre, James Potter regardait dans sa direction. Immédiatement, Lily tourna les talons et marcha d'un pas raide et rapide dans la direction opposée.

James et elle ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis le jour de la rentrée de janvier. Ou plutôt depuis le bal de Noël. L'ambiance tendue et glacée qui régnit à la fin de cette soirée où elle lui avait dit « non » pour la première fois était toujours présente entre eux, lorsqu'ils faisaient qu'échanger un regard. C'était d'ailleurs difficile à comprendre ; Potter avait bien dû récolter un ou deux rateaux, même s'il était plutôt populaire, et ce n'était pas la première fois que Lily reconduisait un prétendant. À croire que leur relation avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial.

Et puis, après qu'il l'ait découvert au petit matin, à demi-nue, sortant du dortoir du garçon avec qui elle sortait, elle n'avait pas exactement recherché sa compagnie. Lily aurait bien voulu être détendue, à l'aise, concernant le fait d'avoir des rapports sexuels à son âge, mais elle n'y arrivait pas ; d'ailleurs, elle n'en avait jamais discuté avec Severus. Alors elle n'osait plus croiser le regard chocolat du Maraudeur, gênée et embarassée comme elle était.

Lily déambula encore quelques instants avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne savait même plus dans quelle partie du Département elle se trouvait. Le Ministère de la Magie n'avait rien à voir avec Poudlard, mais quand on était pas habitués, on se perdait très facilement. Elle fit un tour à 360 degrès sur elle-même, histoire de voir s'il n'y avait pas un grand panneau comme chez les moldus - celle avec la fameuse inscription 'Vous êtes ici' qui l'avait toujours faite marrer - mais il n'y en avait aucune.

Une porte attira soudain son attention. Lily s'avança vers elle, sourcils froncés car cette porte avait un aspect plus qu'étrange. Noire, sans poignée mais avec des verrous sur le côté indiquant qu'elle pouvait pivoter, et reluisante. On pouvait s'y refléter comme avec un miroir. Quand Lily faisait n'importe quel mouvement, elle avait l'impression que son l'image que lui renvoyait la porte ondulait.

À force de s'admirer dans cet étrange miroir, la jeune fille sentit une étrange sensation d'engourdissement prendre possession de son corps. Ses paupières se faisaient plus lourdes, ses épaules plus détendus, mais quelque chose, une force indescriptible, la forçait à garder les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur la porte. Elle ne voulait, ne pouvait plus la quitter du regard. Comme si cette porte l'hypnotisait. Sans qu'elle n'en ait le moindre soupçon, Lily était entrée dans une sorte de transe.

De ce fait, elle ne vit pas la silhouette plus sombre se dessiner derrière elle, sur le miroir, ni ne sentit la main se poser sur son épaule. Cette main l'empoigna portant violemment, la bague qu'elle portait à l'index lui retrant dans l'épaule, l'écarta sans douceur et la jeta sur le sol. Lily put reprendre ainsi ses esprits et entendit des petites cloches sonnaient dans sa tête tellement elle avait l'impression de revenir de loin - bien qu'elle n'ait absolument aucune idée d'où elle venait.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois ses yeux verts et, toujours à terre, ignorant l'appel de ses muscles douloureux, elle leva le regard vers celui qui l'avait attaqué. Un homme grand, d'après la silhouette fine et sans forme, recouvert d'une robe, d'une cape et d'une cagoule noire. Ni son visage, ni aucun de ses membres n'étaient visibles. Une impression de puissance inquiètante, comme une aura sombre et austère, se dégageait de l'homme. Malgré elle, Lily frissona et chercha à s'éloigner de lui.

Il avait brièvement fait attention à la jeune sorcière, s'était détourné d'elle, avait posé une main gantée sur la porte, puis s'était brusquement retourné. Il sortit sa baguette magique des pans de sa robe et la pointa avec lenteur vers elle. Lily, ayant l'impression que ces quelques secondes où sa baguette se levait durait une éternité, se demanda avec un calme qui l'étonnait si elle allait mourir ou non.

Une voix grave et rauque se fit entendre et les cheveux à l'arrière de la tête de Lily se dressèrent « _Endol-_ » Mais à ce moment précis, sans que la formule ne puisse être terminée

- _Stupéfix _! s'écria-t-on.

Deux éclairs de lumière rouges surgissant de deux directions opposées assomèrent l'homme qui s'effondra sur le sol. C'est à ce moment là que Lily réalisa qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps.

- Lil', par Merlin ! » Elle reconnut la voix de Nicole et vit son amie se précipiter vers elle. James Potter les rejoignit à quelques dixième de secondes près.

Lily plongea ses yeux dans le regard brun plein d'inquiètude de la métis qui passa une main sur sa joue tout en rapprochant son visage du sien « Je vais bien, Nik' » Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire 'Quidditch' que Potter empoignait déjà son bras et la mettait sur ses pieds de force.

Nicole s'approcha de l'homme tout en noir. James prit la main de Lily sans attendre de réaction puis parla sèchement à la troisième Gryffondor.

- Wheeler, on s'en tape de qui c'est. Vaut mieux pas qu'on soit là s'il se réveille.

Lily posa un regard hésitant sur le visage du garçon et fut surprise d'y voir une vraie expression affolée « Allez, on y va » dit-il. Il croisa son regard pendant quelques secondes, puis raffermit sa prise sur sa main, marcha droit devant lui et la tira pour qu'elle suive son rythme.

- T'as aucune idée de qui c'était ? lui demanda Nicole. Il a parlé ?

Lily secoua la tête « Non, et non » Elle réfléchit un instant « Je me demande même pourquoi il s'était entièrement voilé, c'est très bizarre.

- Moi, ça me rappelle quelqu'un, grommela Potter.

- Qui ? s'exclamèrent les deux filles.

Il leur lança un regard exaspéré « Potter » menaça Evans « T'as intérêt de nous le dire, et d'arrêter de nous prendre pour des connes, sinon je vais m'énerver » Elle baissa les yeux sur leurs mains toujours liées et se maudit de ressentir un agréable sentiment de douche chaleur qui provenait de leur étreinte « Et lâche-moi, je te rappelle que je peux marcher toute seule.

James pinça les lèvres d'un air agacé, paressant très nerveux en jetant de rapides coups d'oeil autour d'eux. Il serra encore plus ses doigts autour de ceux de Lily tandis que Nicole s'impatientait.

- Alors, qui c'est ?

Au même moment, un énorme bruit d'explosion et des échos de ce même bruit leur provint, les faisant bondir et hurler de peur. Lily plaça sa main libre sur son coeur au rythme effréné - c'était trop en même pas dix minutes - et deux choses s'affichèrent clairement dans son esprit. La première était qu'il n'y avait aucun écho et qu'il s'agissait de plusieurs explosions au sein même du Ministère ; ils avaient entendu le même bruit quatre fois, on pouvait supposer qu'il y avait eu quatre explosions sur quatre étages du Ministère.

La deuxième, c'était l'accoutrement de l'homme qui l'avait attaqué. Le même décrit plusieurs fois dans la presse. Cet homme était un mangemort. Et, considérant le fait que le Ministère lui-même était attaqué, ce mangemort avait trouvé des renforts.

- Le ministère se fait envahir par des mangemorts le jour même où on est là, dit Nicole d'une voix blanche.

Lily se tourna vers son amie, qui semblait avoir eu le même raisonnement qu'elle « Vous croyez qu'ils sont aussi à notre étage ? » Plusieurs cris, sorts hurlés, bruits de pas et d'explosions

se firent entendre distinctement, à peine à quelques mètres qu'eux.

- On ferait mieux de se cacher, souffla Lily, angoissée.

- Ou se préparer à se battre.

La jeune fille aux yeux verts le regarda, à la fois avec étonnement et admiration. L'expression déterminée qu'il affichait et la force avec laquelle il serrait sa baguette lui donnait un air de puissance, une aura qui brillait autour de lui, une aura en tout point différente de celle qui entourait le premier mangemort qu'elle avait vu. James Potter, déjà si jeune, était impressionnant.

Ce fut à Lily de serrer sa main dans la sienne et ils échangèrent un regard complice. Ils étaient prêts.

* * *

Assises toutes les deux sur le sol, des dizaines de dossier éparpillés autour d'elles, Lyra et Liana sentirent le sol trembler sous leurs fesses et les piles de parchemins s'effondrèrent par terre lorsque les explosions eurent lieu. Les yeux ronds, elles se levèrent immédiatement, des dizaines de questions tournant dans leur esprit.

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Lyra sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la tendit devant elle « Peut-être une expérience quelque part qui a mal fonctionné.

- Pourquoi tu sors ta baguette alors ? demanda son amie en faisant de même, toutes deux fixant la porte et se dirigeant lentement vers elle.

- C'est la parano de Lily qui me gagne, expliqua la brune en baissant la voix.

La même idée les avait traversé au même moment, à vrai dire.

- À mon signal, on court vers la porte, chuchota Liana.

Elle ne laissa pas à Lyra le temps d'acquiescer « MAINTENANT ! » Elles détalèrent en vitesse vers la sortie, ouvrirent et referermèrent la porte derrière elle. Essouflées, elles regardèrent si elles étaient seules puis marchèrent avec prudence dans la direction des bureaux, histoire de voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu crois qu'on nous attaque vraiment ? murmura Lyra.

- J'espère pas, mais je pense que oui. Ça fait un moment qu'on pense que le Ministère est menacé, c'est après tout une autre grande instance du monde magique. Et le jour où des élèves de Poudlard y sont, c'est aussi une attaque directe envers l'école et Dumbledore, et Dumbledore est un homme que doivent craindre les Mangemorts. Vu que c'est un homme super important et puissant et qu'ils l'ont toujours pas attaqué ou enlevé.

Lyra regarda son amie avec un air étonné et Liana haussa les épaules « Des bruits qui courent dans les couloirs du Ministère, mon père m'a tout raconté pendant les vacances. Il était content de voir que je m'intéressais à quelque chose. Il me trouvait un peu apathique.

- On se demande pourquoi, reprocha la brune l'air de rien, sachant parfaitement que son air 'apathique' était dû à toute l'herbe qu'elle avait fumé pendant les vacances.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment d'en parler ?

Lyra eut un sourire amusé. Elle se mordit violemment la langue en entendant des cris, des exclamations et des sortes de sifflements étranges - comme quand une épée fendait l'air - et sentit ses mains devenir moites quand elle réalisa que plus Liana et elle marchaient, plus ces bruits horribles se rapprochaient d'elles.

Liana prit le bras de sa meilleure amie et la tira vers elle, les plaquant toutes les deux dans un renfoncement du mur. Trois hommes tout de noir vêtus marchaient d'un pas sec mais rapide droit vers elles, heureusement ils n'avaient pas l'air de les avoir vu. Liana avisa une porte juste en face d'elle et la désigna à Lyra. Dès que les trois hommes passèrent devant elle - heureusement qu'ils ne les avaient pas remarquées - elles attendirent cinq secondes et se précipitèrent vers la porte.

Au moment où elles actionnèrent la poignée, un des hommes se retourna et s'écria « HEY ! » Lyra et Liana prirent leurs jambes à leur cou tout en entendant derrière elles les exclamations étouffées des hommes. Sans cesser de courir, Lyra leva sa main en équerre, un peu comme si elle s'apprêtait à prêter serment - Liana se demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire alors que c'était son autre main qui tenait la baguette - et fit un grand geste du poignet. Immédiatement, la porte claqua derrière elle, aux nez de leurs poursuiveurs.

Lyra claqua des doigts et on entendit un cliquetis, signe que la porte était fermée à clef, ce qui leur donnait quelques secondes de répit « Depuis quand tu sais faire ça ? » demanda Liana, déjà essoufflée.

- Avec Lily et Mary, répondit seulement Lyra qui tentait d'économiser son souffle.

Liana comprit, de toute manière. Elles continuaient de courir, sans s'arrêter ni croiser personne. Les sons de la bataille qui avait éclaté à peine quelques minutes après l'explosion leur semblaient de plus en plus lointains. Par contre, elles pouvaient discerner distinctement les voix des trois hommes qui avaient recommencé à les poursuivre.

Liana bifurqua à gauche, dans un couloir deux fois plus petit que le principal. Son amie la suivit, n'ayant aucune idée d'où elles allaient, mais elle faisait confiance à Harper. Elles arrivèrent dans un cul-de-sac, mais Liana prit Lyra par le bras et la traîna dans une alcôve qui bordait le mur de l'impasse. C'était assez grand pour les contenir toutes les deux, bien qu'elles soient serrées. Liana frappa très rapidement le mur du bout des doigts, puis avec ses phalanges et enfin du avec le plat de sa main, et réitéra ce petit manège quatre fois.

Aussitôt une sorte de barrière, un mur fait dans un matériau transparent mais brumeux, flou, comme un nuage ou de la fumée, apparut devant l'alcôve et les empêchait de sortir pour retrouver le reste du petit couloir.

- Ça ne nous rend pas invisibles ou immatérielles et ça n'insonorise rien du tout, expliqua Liana à voix basse, mais ça nous protège des sorts comme _Hominum Revelio_. Mon père m'a montrée ça l'année dernière.

Lyra hocha la tête et attendit. Bizarrement, il n'y eut aucun signe qui indiquait que les hommes étaient toujours à leurs traces « C'étaient des mangemorts, non ?

- Oui, répondit Liana, je pense. C'est bon là.

Liana passa seulement sa main à travers la brume qui s'évapora et elles purent sortir. La fille de Tristan Harper se dirigea alors vers le mur de l'impasse et Lyra y distingua une pancarte qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Elle présentait une colonne de petits boutons qui étaient tous associés à différents lieux dans le Ministère.

- C'est quelque chose qui a été mis en place pour une poignée de gens, raconta Liana. Pour toutes les Langues de Plomb, les Aurors et les Magistrats les plus importants, quelques directeurs de département, le Ministre et son équipe. Ça fait même pas vingt personnes.

Lyra ne faisait même plus attention à ses explications, elle craignait seulement que les mangemorts ne reviennent. Liana lui prit la main et posa son doigt sur le bouton qui désignait l'atrium. Avant que la brune n'ait pu dire que c'était une très mauvaise idée, toutes deux disparurent en un clin d'oeil, avec la sensation d'un crochet dans le nombril rappelant les Portoloins.

C'était dans une autre alcôve qu'elles attérirent, qui leur permettait d'avoir une vue imprenable sur l'atrium en restant partiellement cachées.

La bataille faisait rage. On pouvait compter une dizaine de silhouettes noires qui combattaient avec acharnement les employés du Ministère. Mais le seul avantage que les Mangemorts avaient eu sur eux était l'effet de surprise. À présent, ils ne pouvaient compter que sur leurs donc en duels. S'il était clair qu'ils avaient été spécialement entraînés pour combattre et être le plus cruel et le plus immoral possible - certains étaient même des experts en sorts Impardonnables, si on écoutait avec attention les formules prononcées - ils devenaient bien vite dépassés, vu qu'ils étaient clairement en infériorité numérique.

Une jeune femme courait d'un côté à un autre de l'atrium, lançant des sortilèges au hasard pour se couvrir, et discutait avec quelques uns de ses collègues. Lyra perçut quelques unes de ses paroles : il fallait protéger le reste du Ministère, d'autres Mangemorts avaient pris l'assaut dans des endroits où il était primordial de les chasser. Comme le Département des Mystères - qui tenait heureusement encore bon, mais plus pour longtemps -, le Magenmagot et bien sûr le Quartier des Aurors. Quelques Aurors étaient descendus dans l'atrium, vu que c'était là qu'était la plus grande concentration de Mangemort dans le Ministère.

- Tu te rends compte que ça veut dire qu'il y a entre dix et vingt Mangemorts dans le Ministère ? chuchota Liana avec horreur.

Lyra tourna son visage vers elle, un visage terrifié, et elle sut qu'elle avait eu cette réflexion en même temps qu'elle « J'espère que c'est tout. Qu'il n'y en a pas qui sont restés en dehors du Ministère, qu'ils sont tous réunis là, parce que sinon s'il y en a plus... » Liana hocha la tête, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

Lyra remonta ses manches et lui souffla, l'air déterminé tout autant qu'effrayé « T'es prête ? » La blonde poussa un petit cri de frayeur.

- Mais t'es dingue ! On sait pas se battre, gogolle !

- Il faut qu'on aille les aider, Lia', on pourra sans doute faire la différence.

- N'importe quoi, répliqua Liana avec rage, on vient d'avoir seize ans voyons ! On vaut rien du tout ! On va mourir, c'est sûr, ou alors on va se faire Doloriser, ou alors emprisonner, ou que sais-je.

Lyra lui lança un regard sévère « On peut pas rester sans rien faire, tu le sais. Où est passé ton courage ? On est des Gryffondors, oui ou non ! »

- Tu sais très bien que le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard ou bien à Serdaigle, répondit-elle en se penchant devant son amie pour avoir une meilleure vue sur l'atrium.

- Moi aussi, mais pourtant on est à Gryffondor. Ça veut dire qu'on en est capable, Liana !

Celle-ci regarda son amie avec des yeux ronds. La fougue avec laquelle elle s'était exprimée avait fait naître deux petites tâches roses sur ses joues, et ses yeux brillaient. Elle était belle, c'était sûre et certain. Elle qui se fichait toujours de tout, je-m'en-foutiste et nihiliste de première, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on la voyait si passionnée. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que Liana allait laisser l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde se faire bêtement décimer.

- Etre à Gryffondor ne veut pas dire que nous sommes des supers héros, Lyra, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Lyra leva les yeux au ciel, pas convaincue pour un sou « Bon, on connaît quoi comme sort de combat ? » Liana poussa un gémissement, elle frappa le mur violemment du plat de sa main, ses entrailles se tordirent.

- S'il te plaît...

- L'Expelliarmus, je pense que ça peut servir, surtout qu'on le lance toujours fort.

- Ne fais pas ça...

- Impedimenta, Stupefix, Crucio.

- Si je compte un peu pour toi...

- Les bons vieux classiques, Petrificus Totalus, etc, ça surprend toujours.

Les yeux de Liana se remplissaient de larmes « Je t'en prie...

- Peut-être même des Impardonnables ? » L'air extasié, presque gourmand qu'avait prit Lyra choqua profondément son amie « C'est quoi la formule de l'Imperium ? Impero ou Imperi- » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Liana la plaquait violemment contre le mur, une lueur dangereuse dansant dans son regard bleu et vert.

- Lyra Solène Carlson, si tu lances un Impardonnable, je te jure que je te tues. Juste avant que tu te fasses tuer par un type en noir là-bas, je viendrais personnellement te tuer, tu m'as comprise ? T'as pas intérêt à lancer un Impardonnable, ma vieille, sinon c'est fini pour toi !

La voix véhémente de Liana eut un doux écho en Lyra. Son amie était peut-être lâche et trouillarde, mais au fond, elle valait bien sa place à Gryffondor. Elle était capable de grande chose, surtout quand quelque chose animait son âme. La colère, la peur de perdre les siens... Même quand elle était sous influence de marijuana, elle savait exécuter des sorts trop compliqués pour elle en temps normal.

Une expression de tendresse s'exprimait sur le visage de la brune et elle hocha timidement la tête. Puis, lâchant enfin le regard de son amie, son attention fut attirée par quelque chose dans la salle et elle regarda par dessus l'épaule de Liana.

- Lupin y est ! s'exclama-t-elle. Lupin, sa copine, Black, Diggory, Edgecombe... Allez c'est bon, j'y vais.

Elle repoussa Liana avec force et se lança dans la bataille. Sans réfléchir, la miss Harper la suivit immédiatement.

* * *

Lord Voldemort serra les poings, furieux. S'il ne s'était pas bêtement fait surprendre par ses stupides adolescents, il serait depuis longtemps entrer dans le Département des Mystères. Il ne les avait même pas tuer, bon sang ! Il ne cherchait rien de particulier, mais il aurait espéré découvrir chez les Langues-de-Plomb quelque chose qui aurait pu être à l'origine d'un nouveau coup de maître, qui aurait pu terroriser massivement les sorciers du monde britannique.

Mais maintenant, les Aurors et les Langues-de-Plomb défendaient farouchement ce département mystérieux, et Lord Voldemort sut que c'était perdu. Il baissa les yeux sur la bague à son index, la bague des Gaunt, la bague de ses ancêtres.

* * *

Sirius était un élève brillant, connaissant des montagnes de sortilèges, impulsif et combatif. C'était la première fois que le fait qu'il soit régulièrement battu par ses parents avait un quelconque avantage. Grâce à ça, Sirius était un peu plus résistant qu'un étudiant normal et cela surprenait ses aggresseurs. D'autre part, il savait très bien jeté des sortilèges de Découpes, le _Melenvio_ qui envoyait violemment valser ses agresseurs contre un mur, l'_Opremus_ capable de blesser n'importe quelle partie du corps. Il n'avait pas réussi encore à mettre à terre un de ses adversaires, mais il les blessait véritablement, il le savait.

Il arrivait à éviter les sorts qu'on lui jetait, à se protéger et à répliquer assez bien pour tenir assez longtemps jusqu'à un ce qu'un adulte passe par là et l'aide à mettre son agresseur hors service.

Lily, James et Nicole prirent part à la bataille dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans l'atrium. Beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard se cachaient, mais une grande majorité était là, à se battre. Tous ceux qui avaient perdu un parent ou un ami ces derniers mois à cause de Lord Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts combattaient avec rage. On pouvait même coompter quelques Serpentards.

Dès que Sirius aperçut son meilleur ami, il l'appela aussi fort qu'il le put, et celui-ci répondit et s'approcha de lui. James sauta sur lui et les fit tomber à terre, évitant de ce fait un voire deux éclairs verts.

Combattre des Mangemorts n'avaient rien à voir avec un combat avec les Serpentards, mais le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux ensembles rendait les choses plus faciles, les rendait eux-mêmes plus confiants, transformait tout ça en une sorte de jeu. Ils parlaient, riaient, plaisantaient tout en lançant des maléfices pour rester détendus, pour rendre tout ça moins sérieux que ça ne l'était en réalité. Comme s'ils ne risquaient pas de mourir à la fin de tout ça.

Ils étaient habitués à se battre ensemble. Ils avaient créé plusieurs combinaisons de sortilèges, l'un lançait par exemple un _Levicorpus_, l'autre un _Impedimenta _et le premier un _Stupéfix_, l'enchaînement était si rapide que l'attaquant ne pouvait rien faire. La présence de l'autre était un soulagement, un poids au moins sur leur coeur.

De loin, Bellatrix Black, vingt-trois ans, fraîchement enrolée chez les Mangemorts, observait son cousin sans vraiment trop y croire. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui des étudiants de Poudlard se rendaient au Ministère, mais elle n'avait même pas pensé que Sirius puisse en faire partie. Sirius, puissant Black plein d'avenir, qui avait choisi le mauvais côté. Qui les avaient définitivement trahis.

Elle leva sa baguette, sachant très bien que son sort l'atteindrait bien qu'elle soit à plusieurs mètres de lui - elle était de loin la meilleure viseuse de tous les Mangemorts, une des meilleures sorcières de sa génération également - et l'Avada Kedavra ne demandait qu'à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il valait mieux éliminer tous les Black qui risquaient de se mettre en travers de son chemin. Andromeda, Alphard, Sirius... Ils n'avaient aucune raison de vivre. Il fallait les tuer. À commencer par le gamin.

Un léger tremblement parcourut ses doigts puis sa baguette. Bellatrix n'était plus vierge dans le domaine du macabre. Elle avait déjà tué. Elle avait déjà ressenti cette morsure dans ses entrailles, cette fissure dans son âme, l'envie de vomir sa part d'ombre qui l'avait obligée à retirer la vie. Mais à présent, quelque chose la retenait, cette même chose qui l'empêchait d'aller tuer sa soeur dans son sommeil alors qu'elle était presque sûre de savoir où cette dernière vivait.

Son coeur n'était pas encore entièrement noirci. Elle baissa sa baguette et détourna le regard. Au même moment, elle plaqua sa main sur son bras gauche, sur la marque encore fraîche et douloureuse. Deux brûlures consécutives mais distinctes. Son maître les prévenait de ne plus lancer de sorts de Mort. Pourquoi, cela restait un mystère, mais elle devait lui obéir. Et quelque part, cela soulageait Bellatrix Black.

Lily jetait tous les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait, plus ou moins bien. Sortilèges d'Explosion, d'Oblitération, du Bouclier, même le maléfice Cuisant alors qu'elle avait juré à sa prof de Défenses de quatrième que ce sort ne lui servirait jamais dans un duel.

Son dos la faisait atrocement souffrir. Un mangemort lui avait jeté un maléfice par derrière - quel lâche - et avait tracé une large croix sur tout son dos. Elle avait l'impression que la brûlure la consommait entièrement, et elle sentait le sang couler de sa plaie. Lily essayait de ne pas trop y penser, cependant elle n'était ni Auror ni Duelliste et ses forces l'abandonnèrent rapidement.

Lily passa devant Remus Lupin et Dylan Wash-Gorgman qui semblaient vraiment bien se débrouiller. Ils étaient dos à dos et lançaient des sorts à la pelle. On avait l'impression qu'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie, une sorte d'aura de complémentarité se dégageait d'eux. C'était assez impressionnant.

Soudain, elle se retrouva devant un Mangemort grand et massif, et elle crut entendre un ricanement effrayant venir de lui. Lily se força à oublier tout l'épuisement qui la faisait presque trembler et recula d'un pas, l'air féroce, levant sa baguette, prête au combat. Elle sentait le sang pulser à ses veines, la peur et la rage lui nouer les entrailles.

Le Mangemort jeta un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas et elle lança un Protego, ne sachant comment se protéger autrement. Sa rage de vaincre laissait peu à peu place à la lassitude. Elle se concentra pour que son Bouclier devienne plus grand, plus fort, et englobe sa personne entièrement, mais elle était trop faible, les maléfices que lui lançait le Mangemort étaient plus agressifs et puissants les uns que les autres, bien qu'il ne lui ai lancé aucun Impardonnable jusqu'à présent. S'il l'avait fait, elle n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau.

Elle entendit quelqu'un derrière elle crier son prénom et elle reconnut Lyra. Le soulagement de la savoir vivante renforça légèrement ses barrières mentales et sa main qui tenait sa baguette cessa de trembler pendant une fraction de secondes. Lily sentit son amie tout près d'elle et dès que celle-ci posa une main sur son épaule, le jet de lumière qui sortait en continu de sa baguette sembla doubler de volume. Les deux amies regardèrent avec surprise le Bouclier se diriger tout seul vers le Mangemort, ignorant les sorts qu'il lui lançait. Lily ne contrôlait plus sa propre magie.

Alors que le Bouclier, cette espèce de muraille transparente légèrement arrondie brune et dorée, se rapprochait de la silhouette noire, Lily prenait de l'assurance. Quand il se trouvait à moins d'un mètre du Mangemort, Lyra posa sa main sur le poignet de Lily qui tenait la baguette. Le Bouclier fondit alors sur leur adversaire, explosa avec violence et le Mangemort sauta dans les airs, retombant plusieurs mètres plus loin comme une poupée de chiffon.

Lily et Lyra tremblèrent de tous leurs membres, mais furent soulagées de voir que leur attaquant bougeait encore un peu, soulagées de voir qu'elles ne l'avaient pas tuer. Elles plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre, se réveillant peu à peu de leur transe. Cette sorte de transe qui les prenait quand elles s'exerçaient à la Magie sans Baguette sous la surveillance de Mary MacDonald.

Une autre explosion se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la salle, et tous le monde fut soulagé de voir cinq autres Aurors apparaître, Albus Dumbledore à leur tête.

* * *

Liana pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, haletant, incapable de s'arrêter. Elle avait vu quelqu'un mourir, dans l'atrium. Elle savait qu'il était mort. Quasiment personne n'avait été tué, mais ce jeune homme, à peine plus âgé qu'elle, avait reçu un Avada Kedavra de plein fouet. Elle se souviendrait éternellement du regard vide de cet homme, du bruit lourd lorsqu'il était tombé à terre, de l'angle bizarre qu'avait eu sa jambe dans sa chute, de sa bouche entrouverte.

Elle s'était traîné, nauséeuse, vers lui, s'était assuré qu'il était bien mort, puis lui avait fermé les yeux. Un Mangemort en avait profité pour lui lancer un sort par derrière, un sort qui paralysait douloureusement sa jambe gauche.

Liana avait réussi à se protéger, à revenir dans l'alcôve et à appuyer sur un bouton qui l'emménerait loin de cet atrium de malheur. Depuis elle restait là, recroquevillée contre un mur, sa jambe souffrant le martyr. Elle ne savait pas quelles conséquences pouvaient avoir ce sort. Elle s'était lancée une bonne quinzaine de Finite Incantatem, entre ses sanglots, et les barrières du maléfuce avaient finalement cédé.

Sa cuisse et son genoux lui faisaient moins mal, mais son mollet était douloureusement engourdie et elle était sûr que tous les muscles et ligaments de sa cheville étaient rompus.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée ainsi, mais au bout d'un moment ses larmes se tarirent. Enfin, elle entendit une voix soulagée l'appeler.

- Ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche ! s'exclama Paul Hawson.

À croire qu'il se devait toujours se ramener quand elle éclatait en sanglots, celui-là. Il eut cependant la courtoisie de ne lui faire aucune remarque en voyant ses yeux rouges et s'inquiéta plutôt de sa santé « Tu as mal quelque part ? » Elle hocha la tête.

- Ma cheville. Maléfice, je crois qu'elle est cassée, dit-elle d'une voix cassée.

Il s'assit à ses côtés, prit sa jambe avec précaution dans ses mains et la déposa sur ses genoux. Avec un sortilège de Découpe, il écarta ses collants et examina sa chair gonflée, sanguinolente, presque violette.

- Je peux ? demanda-t-il.

- Fais ce que tu veux, soupira-t-elle, las.

Il commença à lui jeter toutes sortes de sorts, en commentant « Mon frère se cassait toujours tout et n'importe quoi quand il était petit, j'ai fini par prendre le coup de main » Elle l'ignora tout en ignorant les sensations de tiraillement qui venait de sa cheville. Elle aurait préféré que ce soit Sirius qui la retrouve, Sirius qui la soigne. D'une part parce qu'il était meilleur sorcier, parce que lui se faisait battre par ses parents - James et elle en avaient discuté l'année dernière - et qu'il devait certainement mieux s'y connaître que le Serdaigle. D'autre part parce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, et qu'elle aurait voulu que lui et personne d'autre prenne soin d'elle.

Le besoin de se confier fut si pressant qu'elle craqua « J'ai vu quelqu'un mourir tout à l'heure » Elle attendait que les larmes coulent d'elles même sur ses joues, mais elle semblait les avoir toutes épuisées. Elle ne reçut qu'un hochement de tête crispé de la part de Paul et elle l'examina alors.

Liana remarqua que ses yeux et son nez étaient rouges eux aussi. Avant qu'elle ne lui pose une question, il se confia à son tour « J'ai vu ma marraine mourir, juste avant que Dumbledore n'arrive » Liana eut comme un coup dans sa poitrine et elle fut contente que le regard de Paul soit toujours diriger vers sa jambe, pour qu'il ne voit pas son visage horrifié.

- Je la connaissais à peine, pour tout te dire, mais c'était une bonne amie de ma mère.

Emue, la Gryffondor se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle n'attendit pas que Paul en ait fini avec sa cheville, elle se pencha vers lui, s'appuya sur le genoux de sa jambe valide, glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et l'attira vers elle. Il répondit à son étreinte et ils restèrent enlacés ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Liana ferma les yeux en cherchant le plus de chaleur possible de sa part.

Des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent dans le couloir et elle ouvrit les yeux, sans qu'elle ou Paul ne bougent. Elle croisa le regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait, où résidait une lueur indéchiffrable. Etait-ce de la jalousie ? Ou tout simplement le soulagement de l'avoir retrouvé ?

Etrangement, Liana n'avait plus aucune envie de changer de place et de se jeter dans les bras de Sirius, se tenant immobile et crispé devant eux.

* * *

Tous les Mangemorts s'étaient enfuis avant de se faire attraper. On comptait trois morts, une douzaine de blessés graves. Heureusement, aucun élève n'avait été tué. Quatre élèves avaient été amenés à Sainte-Mangouste avec la certitude de revenir à Poudlard ou chez leurs parents, selon la décision de ces derniers, le soir-même ou le lendemain. Martin Kauffman était malheureusement trop grièvement blessé et était plongé dans un coma semi-artificiel, on ignorait si il se réveillerait un jour.

Peu d'élèves s'étaient tirés sans dommage, mais ils n'avaient rien subi que Mrs Pomfresh ne puisse guérir. Lorsque la quasi totalité des cinquième années furent ramenés à Poudlard, presque tous les élèves et le personnel enseignant les attendaient, le hall était bondé.

Kay Stevenson se jeta dans les bras de son petit-ami, il la serra contre lui. Sirius était content et soulagé de la revoir. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser, l'enlacer, et que cet instant dure à jamais. Parce qu'il avait bien comprit qu'après, tout allait changer. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, quelque chose qui menaçait de se briser depuis bien longtemps. Sirius s'était rendu compte que Kay n'était pas une fille pour lui - ou si, peut-être trop, justement. Après avoir failli mourir, il ne pouvait plus vivre dans le mensonge. Elle allait lui manquait, mais il devait rompre avec elle.

La première chose que Lyra fit en attérissant à Poudlard fut de continuer à consoler Liana, de qui elle avait été obligée de se séparer pour rejoindre l'école. Cette dernière ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer et Lyra se contenter de la serrer dans ses bras, de caresser son dos, de lui parler en russe, s'obligeant à ne pas verser de larmes à son tour. Valery Harper arriva et prit la relève. Lyra espéra que la jeune fille allait tenir et n'allait pas criser en tenant sa soeur en pleurs dans ses bras, mais quelque chose lui disait que la quatrième année allait réussir à prendre sur elle. Elle ne vit pas le regard lourd de sens que Liana échangea avec un de leurs camarades.

Quelqu'un lui prit la main et elle vit Luke Donovitz, son cavalier pour le bal de Noël avec qui elle avait couché juste avant de partir en vacance, lui sourire maladroitement avec inquiétude. Elle lui répondit par un sourire rayonnant bien qu'épuisé et il la prit à son tour dans ses bras. Elle fut contente d'être réconfortée à son tour et elle se laissa aller contre lui, heureuse cependant de ne pas avoir envie de pleurer. Lui aussi était au Ministère aujourd'hui, elle était terriblement soulagée qu'il n'ait rien.

Lyra sentit la main de Luke caresser sa taille et il l'entendit renifler ses cheveux. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas très bien en garçons, mais elle devinait que ce dernier geste était mauvais signe pour elle. Elle qui s'était promis d'être parfaitement claire avec lui sur l'avenir qu'ils pourraient avoir ensemble - c'est-à-dire un avenir un inexistant. Elle se dégagea violemment de ses bras et partit, le laissant seul et indécis.

Une demi-heure plus tard, cinq filles de Gryffondor de cinquième année discutaient, certaines de ne pouvoir dormir avant au moins le milieu de la nuit. Elles ignoraient les balbutiements de Liana, trop stone pour dire quoique ce soit d'intelligible - Kay lui avait offert de la coke juste après s'être assurée qu'elle n'avait rien de trop grave, ce qui était vrai vu que Pomfresh s'était occupée de sa cheville, et cette attention l'avait profondément touchée.

- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu sors pas tout simplement avec lui, lança Mei à Lyra qui leur avait raconté la petite scène entre Luke et elle.

- Parce que.

- Ah ouais, mais c'est pas une réponse ça.

- C'est compliqué !

- Y'a rien de compliqué, s'énerva Nicole. Il te plaît, tu lui plais, vous avez couché ensemble et ça s'est _très_ bien passé, vous vous entendez bien ! T'as subitement décidé de devenir nonne ? Parce que je vois que ça comme raison.

Lyra baissa le regard sur ses pieds. Elle ne voulait pas, c'est tout. Elle ne voulait pas autant qu'elle en mourrait d'envie « C'est compliqué » répéta-t-elle.

Lily, la seule qui manquait à l'appel, entra dans le dortoir. Elle leur fit un petit sourire contrit qu'elles ne surent pas interprêter et passa juste à côté de Liana en allant dans la salle de bain. Liana se releva, respirant sur sa meilleure une odeur qu'elle identifia facilement, ou presque, et la surprise la cloua sur place. Elle croisa le regard de Nicole et vit qu'elle aussi avait froncé les sourcils.

La métis ouvrit en grand la porte de la salle d'eau, découvrant Lily qui se lavait les mains avec énergie, et elle lui parla sur un ton accusateur et sévère.

- Tu as fumé !

Lily prit une expression choquée « Mais non, enfin ! » Elle n'était pas très convaincante, et Liana fut contente. Elle avait eu peur que Lily ne fume la même chose qu'elle, mais s'il ne s'agissait que de cigarettes, elle était soulagée.

- Si, répliqua Nicole.

- Je te jure que non !

- Et moi je te jure que si ! Tu as l'air heureuse et malade, tu as fumé !

Lily était bouche bée, peu habituée à ce que la miss Wheeler ne l'engueule ainsi. Celle-ci se retourna vers les quatres autres filles et sourit « C'était toujours comme ça que ma mère accueillait mon frère quand il rentrait à la maison et qu'il avait fumé, ça me faisait toujours marrer.

- Depuis quand tu fumes, Lil ? demanda Lyra.

Celle-ci eut une moue fataliste « C'était ma première clope ce soir. J'étais avec Tyler, il fume comme un pompier et m'a dit que ça me ferait du bien » Liana éclata d'un rire hystérique et moqueur et Lily la fusilla du regard.

Une heure plus tard, après s'être douchée pour se rafraîchir, Liana sortit du dortoir en compagnie de Lyra. Cette dernière se rendait chez son professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Malgré la bataille, elle avait quand même réussi à sauvegarder quelques documents des Archives qui pourraient peut-être aider Lovitz à chercher son frère.

Liana, elle, avait rendez-vous. Il était venu lui parler juste avant que tous ne rentrent à Poudlard. Il voulait lui parler, et ça avait l'air très sérieux. Liana était très nerveuse même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui voulait.

Lyra la laissa dans un carrefour et lui souhaita bonne chance. Elle lui répondit par un sourire crispé et se rendit jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Liana le vit et sentit son coeur s'accélérer alors qu'il la regardait toujours de cet air indéchiffrable.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de prendre une voix la moins tremblante et la plus assurée possible - peine perdue, elle perdait tous ses moyens devant ce regard plein d'intensité.

Il parcourut la distance qui les séparait en un pas et demi et plaça immédiatement ses mains autour du visage de Liana. Il posa sa bouche sur la sienne et elle sentit une boule d'électricité mourir sur ses lèvres. Il embrassait étonnemment très bien.

Liana était tellement surprise qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à répondre à son baiser. Il se retira finalement, ses maisn ayant glisser de ses joues vers la naissance de son cou, et il la contemplait avec un sourire content. Il en avait envie depuis longtemps, depuis le bal de Noël en réalité.

- Je-

Elle le coupa immédiatement « Tais-toi et recommence » Le sourire de Paul Hawson s'aggrandit encore et il lui obéit, embrassant ses lèvres moins doucement que la première fois, passant ses mains autour de sa taille.

Liana répondit cette fois au baiser et enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Paul, soudant presque son visage au sien.

* * *

(1) : je sais que normalement ils sont tous nés en 1960, mais c'est pas le cas dans ma fic, j'avais besoin de modifier ça même si maintenant je trouve ça con parce que l'idée qui m'a fait modifier ça, je la trouve plus trop terrible maintenant ^^.

_J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre, le stage au Ministère m'inspirait pas des masses même si j'aimais bien cette idée :P. Et au fait, vous vous rendez-compte que tout ce que j'ai posté jusqu'à présent fait pas moins de __**170 pages**__ ! C'est énorme je trouve, j'adore :D._

_Pour le truc en italique : je reconnais que c'était chiant, incompréhensible, et je sais que ça n'a pas l'air d'être des personnages que l'on connaît, et pourtant si mwahaha. Il s'agit de Lyra vers disons... 1979 ou 1980. C'est à dire 7 ou 8 ans plus tard qu'actuellement. Raaaaaaaah la la. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ce qu'il se passe (je sais pas si vous avez vraiment compris mais je préfère laisser le suspense durer un peu ^^) sera vraiment expliqué quand ils seront tous en 6e année._

_A partir de maintenant, tout va s'enchaîner très vite, surtout au niveau sentimental. Pas mal de rebondissements au niveau de James et Lily, aussi avec Sirius et Liana et Paul maintenant (vous êtes pas trop déçus que Liana se mette avec lui et pas Sirius ^^ ? Allez, qui pensait que c'était Sirius avec qui elle avait rendez-vous ?), et puis avec Remus. Sans oublier Lyra et son prof, Liana-Kay, les évènements politiques que j'epsère que je vais pas trop laisser tomber, etc..._

_Je vais commencer le prochain chapitre ce week-end et je vais essayer de l'écrire le plus vite possible. Il s'appelera __**Can't you see what our love has done**__, je pense._

_Bises, à toute, malilite._


	13. Love is not what you're thinking of

Hey !

Alright people ! Là, je me surpasse, une semaine, Merlin. Sinon, le plan des 7 derniers chapitres sont écrits ! Oui, il y en aura sept, ce qui fait 19 chapitres en tout pour cette fic. Et je pense que ça va aller vite, parce que ce qui reste est plutôt intéressant, et que plusieurs scènes sont déjà écrites doooonc voilà :D. Malheureusement je sais pas si j'arriverais à publier dans une semaine, j'ai du boulot, et le week-end je pars en vacances, donc peut-être que ça ne sera que dans deux semaines, désolée.

Sinon dans ce chapitre, on découvre un nouveau visage de Kay, on revoit Rogue, et les scènes James/Lily si caractéristiques de la 5e année arrivent enfin ! Vous me les avez demandés, celle-là.

Grand grand merci aux revieweurs(ses) : **Lizzie.a**, **corny59**, **LaLouisaBlack**, **Zachitoya** (tu m'avais demandé des explications parce que tu avais du mal à différencier Lyra et Liana, tu veux que je te fasse un espèce de résumé complet de leur vie, ou juste leur physique, leur tempérament ?), **Endless77** et **Audrey** (J'espère qu'une chose, que je ne vais pas te décevoir pour la réaction de Sirius, hum hum. Friends : j'ai moi aussi découvert les saisons dans le désordre et je le regrette un peu, par exemple j'ai vu la saison 8 avant la 7 et j'aurais énormément aimé croire au mariage de Monica et Chandler que c'était Monica qui était enceinte avant de découvrir que c'était Rachel, et j'aurais aimé aussi découvrir comme tout le monde que le père d'Emma c'était Ross, etc... J'aime un peu toutes les saisons sans distinction, pdt longtemps j'ai préféré les 3-4 dernières saisons mais là ça fait environ un an que je préfère les cinq premières, surtout la saison 3, et toi ? D'autres séries tv : Lost, How I met Your Mother, Dead Like Me, NCIS, Veronica Mars, Scrubs, et toi ?)

Je suis désolée, je ferais les RAR demain ou après-demain, là j'ai pas le temps du tout. Je sacrifie déjà de précieuses heures de révisions d'histoire pour poster ça, alors... Au fait, à partir de maintenant, il n'y aura **que** des chapitres énormes comme ça, de 20 pages environ. Parce qu'il faut que je case tout XD.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, pas à moi. Le titre du chapitre est un extrait des paroles de "Please" (dont un autre extrait a déjà été utilisé pour le chapitre 6) de U2.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

** Leave it behind  
**

**12. Love is not what you're thinking of**

* * *

_J'ai tout fait pour lui plaire, pour qu'elle m'apprécie, ou simplement qu'elle me remarque. J'ai essayé différentes tactiques, d'être romantique, de la rendre jalouse, de la provoquer, de la troubler, de la mépriser... Le résultat ? Elle me prenait au choix pour un schizophrène ou pour un mec totalement bipolaire. C'est malin, tiens. _

Cela ne faisait même pas deux heures qu'il était rentré du Ministère de la Magie. Même pas deux heures que ses combats avec des Mangemorts, de véritables sorciers malfaisants et qui avaient l'habitude des duels, avaient cessés.

Même pas deux heures que Kay, inquiète pour lui, l'avait serré dans ses bras à l'étouffer. Parce qu'il comptait pour elle, comme elle comptait pour lui. Kay avait eu peur pour lui, elle lui avait dit, lui avait avoué sans faire attention à ses propres paroles.

Par la suite, elle s'était comportée comme une copine parfaite et en même temps comme une parfaite elle-même ; elle restait avec lui, serrant sa main dans la sienne, lui parlant à voix basse, sur un ton de confidence, en essayant avec délicatesse de se renseigner sur ce qu'il s'était passé au Ministère. Pour une fois, elle n'agissait pas comme ça pour ses propres ragots à colporter, mais pour savoir comment il avait vécu cette expérience, connaître ses séquelles, pour être là pour lui quand il en aurait besoin. On avait beau dire ce qu'on voulait sur Kay, selon lui, quand les gens devenaient importants pour elle, c'était une perle. Bien sûr, il ignorait tout de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre Liana et elle, mais...

Deux heures où ils avaient juste discutés ensemble, les yeux dans les yeux, enveloppés dans une sorte de bulle qui les protégeait de l'extérieur, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Mais déjà deux heures de trop en sa compagnie.

Sirius avait entraîné sa petite-amie-qui-ne-l'était-plus-pour-longtemps faire une promenade dans les couloirs, méditant sur la meilleure manière de rompre. Ils marchaient en silence, le bras de Kay autour de sa taille et le sien autour de ses épaules. Les yeux de Stevenson flottaient dans le vague, pensive, tandis que Sirius fixait le sol depuis le début de leur promenade.

Les deux tourteraux arrivèrent finalement dans un petit couloir peu visité. Sirius pensa que c'était parfait pour empêcher que des gens les espionnent, et se dit que, de toute manière, cela ne servait à rien de reculer plus longtemps.

- Kay, commença-t-il alors qu'il arrêtait de marcher.

Elle tourna son regard interrogatif vers lui. Stevenson n'était pas beaucoup maquillée ce soir, mais ses yeux brillaient quand elle le regardait. Une flamme s'était allumée dans son regard, et il eut peur qu'elle croie qu'il l'avait ammené là pour prendre son pied avec elle - il savait parfaitement que du sexe contre un mur de Poudlard était un fantasme de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux roux auparavant soigneusement coiffés étaient tout emmêlés - plusieurs mèches défiaient d'ailleurs la gravité - tant Sirius avait passé la main dedans.

Sirius s'adossa contre un mur en prenant les mains de la sixième année pour la placer face à lui. Il souffla un bon coup, et « Je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête de se voir ». Le temps semblait s'être figé pendant quelques secondes, alors qu'elle le regardait d'un air interdit. Puis Sirius crut voir quelque chose dans le regard de sa désormais ex s'éteindre, et elle retira sèchement ses mains des siennes.

- Comme ça, d'un coup ?

Il haussa les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce genre de réponse « Je suis désolé, mais je pense qu'on est arrivé à un point où-

- À d'autres, cracha-t-elle avec hargne. Dis plutôt que c'est parce que tu m'as finalement sauté, et c'est bon tu t'es lassé » Elle détourna les yeux et regarda un point invisible dans le fond du couloir « Ou alors » renchérit-elle « Je suis un mauvais coup »

Les lèvres de Sirius tressaillirent tandis qu'elle le regardait de nouveau, mais du coin de l'oeil. Elle redirigea son visage vers lui et ils échangèrent un regard complice, pleins de souvenirs, « Tu n'es pas du tout un mauvais coup, Kay, je peux te l'assurer »

Alors, sans vraiment prendre en compte le fait qu'ils n'étaient plus un couple, Sirius passa ses mains sur la taille de Stevenson et l'attira vers lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, elle approcha sa bouche de sa mâchoire, frotta son nez contre sa tempe, et jouait avec ses cheveux. C'était un geste d'habitude, mais une habitude agréable, car plus que tout - ou presque -, Sirius adorait flirter avec Kay. Elle était la meilleure partenaire de flirt qu'il ait jamais eu, car sur ce point, ils étaient exactement pareils et attendaient les mêmes choses.

Puis d'un coup, le moment passa et ils se détachèrent brutalement l'un de l'autre. Elle plongea son regard vert dans le sien et il put y lire une multitude de sentiments ; de la peine, de l'incompréhension, une nostalgie prématurée, de la rancoeur, de l'indécision.

- Explique-moi.

Sa supplique du bout des lèvres l'atteignit de plein fouet. Il frotta ses mains les unes contre les autres en cherchant une réponse.

- Disons que tu ne me corresponds plus trop. On est moins sur la même longueur d'onde, on a plus grand chose à attendre l'un de l'autre. En plus, tu es quelqu'un d'assez instable et de lunatique, donc » Il s'interrompit en lui jetant un bref coup d'oeil, inquiet de l'effet de ses reproches - qui n'en étaient pas vraiment, plutôt des remarques - sur elle.

Kay se contentait d'hocher la tête, pas plus blessée que ça, comme si elle prenait mentalement note de ses paroles « Et puis, depuis que je sais que tu es une junkie... » Il grimaça, il n'avait pas voulu aborder ça à la base. Tant pis, il attendait à présent la tempête.

La sixième année avait plissé les yeux et serré les dents, reprenant cette expression que tout le monde connaissait et qui faisait, en partie, qu'elle était redoutée. Son visage froid, ses gestes tranchants quand elle avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, cette attitude faisait clairement d'elle ce qu'il savait déjà. Cette fille était une camée, protectrice et possessive avec ce qu'elle aimait plus qu'elle ne le pensait : sa drogue. Un drogué ne laissait pas facilement quelqu'un s'attaquer à sa came, que ce soit pour la voler, la détruire, ou en dire du mal.

- C'est parce que je me drogue que tu me lâches ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

_Non _« Oui »

Sirius se maudit intérieurement. Il avait pensé « Non » et avait répondu le contraire, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas... lui dire.

Kay décroisa les bras et ses iris s'animèrent d'une nouvelle lueur, de colère « Tu crois pas que c'est un peu con, comme réaction ? T'es pas censé me persuader d'arrêter, ou un truc comme ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules et fut sincère pour la première fois « C'est ton problème si tu te pètes la santé, pas le mien » Elle détourna de nouveau le regard et siffla entre ses dents « Enfoiré », mais Sirius n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Est-ce que c'est encore un vieux plan comme celui en décembre ? Tu me largues, mais tu vas vouloir me reprendre dans trois semaines ?

Ses bras étaient de nouveau croisés contre sa poitrine, elle cherchait à installer une distance entre eux, cette distance même qui perçait dans sa voix, comme s'ils n'avaient rien vécu ensemble. Plus aucune émotion n'étaient visibles dans ses yeux, elle avait fermé son regard, comme elle aurait fermé son esprit par Occlumentie.

Pendant le temps où ils avaient été ensembles - presque cinq mois -, Sirius avait mis du temps à percer sa carapace. Elle avait mis du temps avant de se conduire avec lui avec naturel, avant de se confier, de lui accorder sa confiance. Elle s'était ouverte à lui, il avait découvert qui elle était vraiment. Le Gryffondor était quasi sûr qu'il était un des seuls à connaître cette partie de sa personnalité.

Maintenant, tout était fini. La coquille de la jeune fille s'était violemment refermée sur elle. Un mur s'était dressé entre eux. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu avant. Et, dans sa dernière phrase, qui supposait qu'ils pourraient un jour redevenir un couple, Sirius était parfaitement conscient que l'espoir n'avait plus sa place dans les pensées de son ex. Kay Stevenson voulait juste en finir.

Il lâcha un « Non » avec flegme. Elle s'exclama, à haute voix cette fois, « Connard ! », le gifla avec violence et partit précipitamment ; sa dignité, pourtant toujours intacte, dansant sur ses hauts talons.

* * *

- Je comprends pas _exactement _pourquoi tu as rompu avec Stevenson, avoua James, sourcils froncés.

Sirius soupira et passa ses bras derrière sa tête, le regard perdu dans le vide « Quoi, t'aurais voulu te la farcir comme belle-soeur jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ? » Aussitôt, son meilleur poteau secoua la tête avec force tandis que Peter éclatait de rire.

Remus, lui, était resté silencieux depuis dix minutes, depuis que Sirius leur racontait sa rupture avec la sixième année « Je veux dire, moi j'aurais trouvé un bon million de raisons pour lesquelles tu aurais dû rompre avec elle » ajouta le brun décoiffé « Nan, en fait, un bon million de raisons pour lesquelles tu ne l'aurais même pas approchée.

- Ah, c'est fin ça, Cornedrue, railla Sirius.

- Pareil, dit Peter. Je vois juste pas ce qui a changé entre hier et aujourd'hui.

James hocha la tête. Sirius croisa un instant le regard intense et concentré du loup-garou mais se sentait mal à l'aise. Remus et James - et Peter, mais dans une moindre mesure - avaient tous deux le don de le percer à jour. Sauf qu'avec le deuxième, ce n'était pas vraiment inconfortable et ça le soulageait presque. Remus, c'était comme s'il lisait dans son âme. C'était dérangeant, parfois.

- Je sais pas vraiment, finit par répondre Sirius. J'en avais fini avec elle, je suppose.

James et Peter échangèrent un regard entendu, signe que tout cela ne leur expliquait absolument rien, mais décidèrent de lâcher l'affaire. Au même moment, Remus se leva, fit semblant de s'étirer comme si c'était un geste désinvolte, et déclara qu'il allait voir Dylan. Une fois encore, les regards ambres et gris foncés se croisèrent et Sirius soupira, ayant l'impression de devoir exécuter la pire corvée du monde.

- J'y vais aussi, j'ai... une retenue avec McGonagall.

- Amusez-vous bien ! s'exclama Peter au moment où James demandait « Quand est-ce qu'elle t'a collé ? » d'un air curieux.

Sirius ne répondit pas et leur fit un signe de la main en fermant la porte.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, son torse cogna douloureusement celui de Remus quand il lui rentra dedans, mais il sembla être le seul affecté. Il en fallait plus pour terrasser un loup-garou.

- On va où ? demanda ce dernier.

- Tour d'Astronomie, dit Sirius en balançant la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

Le chemin jusqu'à la tour fut parcouru en silence par les deux meilleurs amis. Pour une fois, c'était un silence gêné et tendu. Remus appréhendait un peu ce qu'allait lui raconter Sirius. Premièrement, il savait qu'il allait lui débiter les conneries qu'il avait servi aux deux autres, ça c'était un fait. Il connaissait l'Animagus-chien par coeur, après tout, peut-être mieux qu'il ne connaissait James et Peter - il se demanda subitement si ce n'était pas l'affiliation câline qui leur faisait cet effet là.

Ils finirent par s'assoir l'un en face de l'autre sur le sol froid de la Tour. Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant plusieurs secondes, puis Sirius brisa le silence « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ? » Le sourcil de Remus se leva narquoisement.

- C'est plutôt toi qui doit me dire quelque chose.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel « N'inverse pas les rôles, s'il te plaît. Vas-y, pose tes questions de psychanalyste qu'on en finisse » Mais Remus s'amusait bien.

- C'est Peter le psy, je te rappelle » Le châtain retenait difficilement un sourire.

Sirius le fixa un moment avant de comprendre son petit jeu, puis tous deux éclatèrent de rire. L'ambiance était plus détendue à présent.

- Ecoute » Le brun se passa une main sur le visage d'un air fatigué « Au départ, je pensais que je l'aimais bien » Pas besoin de préciser de qui il s'agissait, bien sûr « Tu vois elle était... Fraîche, sexy, enjouée, entreprenante, et tout et tout » Remus hocha la tête.

Comme prévu, il lui avait raconté la même merde que tout à l'heure « Puis je crois que j'ai juste ouvert les yeux » Le loup-garou leva les siens au ciel. Pour s'exprimer de cette manière, c'était que c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. « Je veux dire par là, continua Sirius, que j'ai appris récemment qu'elle se droguait »

Cette fois, Remus serait tombé de sa chaise de surprise s'il avait été assis sur une chaise _(ndla : wouach, ça se sent que je suis fatiguée ^^)_ « T'es sûr de toi ?

- Ouep. Je l'ai vu fumer quelque chose de louche, elle m'a tout raconté, on s'est disputés. Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que tout a commencé à se dégrader dans ma tête.

Remus aurait voulu plaisanter sur le fait que ça faisait beaucoup plus longtemps que « tout se dégradait dans la tête » de Sirius, mais il ne dit rien en voyant l'air toujours grave et sérieux qu'avait son ami.

- Je sais pas pourquoi, dit Remus, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pas pour ça non plus que t'as rompu.

Les lèvres de Sirius se pincèrent d'agacement devant tant de perspicacité « C'est parce que tu es intelligent. Il y a encore autre chose en effet » Il chercha ses mots.

- C'est juste qu'au bout d'un moment... Ce que je ressentais, c'était...

- Trop fort ?

- Oui, exactement, soupira Sirius.

Remus écarquilla les yeux, n'ayant avant ça aucune idée que Sirius pouvait tomber amoureux. Mais le fait qu'il ait rompu par peur de s'engager ou d'aimer quelqu'un trop intensément lui ressemblait plutôt bien.

- Donc tu l'as plaquée parce que tu tombais amoureux d'elle ? T'es dur à suivre, se moqua gentiment le lycanthrope.

Sirius fronça les sourcils « Non, non ! Pas du tout, c'est pas ça. C'était une impression. Très, très malsaine. J'avais l'impression qu'elle et moi... Nous sommes les mêmes » Il déglutit, sa gorge devenant sèche alors que pour la première fois il tentait d'expliquer ces drôles de sentiments.

- On drague tout ce qui bouge, de la même manière provocante, presque obscène. On prend jamais rien au sérieux, on rit de tout, on sombre dans l'insouciance...

Remus faillit crier au massacre en entendant ce ton si dramatique « C'est elle aussi qui t'a appris à élargir ton vocabulaire et à utiliser des figures de style ? » Sirius ne tressaillit même pas.

- Et y'a pas que ça. On a tous les deux été traumatisés par notre jeunesse. Moi en sombrant dans la magie noire étant gamin, à cause de l'éducation pourrie que j'ai reçu et tout...

- Et elle ? demanda Remus devant l'hésitation de son ami.

Il évitait même son regard « Désolé, Rem', je peux rien te dire sur ce coup-là. Je lui ai promis de garder le secret » Remus comprit et sentit que c'était quelque chose de vraiment grave. Ça expliquait sûrement l'espèce d'aura grise et terne qu'il percevait autour de Kay à chaque fois qu'il la croisait.

- Vous êtes tout à fait différents, répliqua Remus. Déjà, tu nous à nous. Elle, elle n'a personne. Même toi, tu n'as jamais été complètement là pour elle, et tu le sais très bien.

- Si je vous avais pas eu, je serais exactement comme elle aujourd'hui. Peut-être que je serais un camé aussi, d'ailleurs...

- Vous êtes différents, Patmol, s'entêta Lunard. Le traumatisme de votre enfance est, j'en suis sûr, très différent. Et je peux t'assurer que tu ne dragues pas de manière... comment tu as dit déjà ? Ah oui, provocante et obscène.

Même Sirius pouffa de rire à ces paroles « Et puis quoi, tu avais peur de lui ressembler l'année prochaine ? D'être un pauvre raté ? Je t'assure que ça n'arrivera pas.

- Non. C'est un sentiment que même toi tu ne pourras m'enlever, Lunard. Que cette fille et moi faisons partie de la même espèce. C'est mon alter ego. Comment je pourrais sortir avec ça ? » Remus se rappela enfin que le but de cette discussion était d'expliquer la rupture du Maraudeur « Ça me foutait la chair de poule à la fin, tu sais. Quant à tomber amoureux d'elle... »

Remus plongea dans le regard gris du Black. C'était étrange de faire ce travail sur soi-même, cette introspection, de cette manière. Mais Sirius ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde...

* * *

Les discussions, les rires et les cris remplissaient la Grande Salle. Les cours du matin étaient terminés, mais la journée n'était pas encore finie. Assise à la table des Gryffondors, Liana, Lyra et Mei faisaient remarqué à Nicole que ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'avait pas eu de petit-ami, alors que...

- ... pourtant, ce n'est pas les propositions qui manquent ! s'exclama Lyra.

Nicole soupira et s'empêcha de détourner le regard vers un certain Gryffondor aux yeux bruns dorés « Aucun ne m'a semblé intéressant.

- D'habitude, tu n'es pas la dernière à faire le premier pas, remarqua Liana. Y'a plein de poissons dans l'océan !

Mais Mei mit précisément le doigt sur le problème, comme toujours quand il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie « Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous êtes retrouvés à traîner ensemble vu vos status de préfets, qu'il va tomber amoureux de toi, Nikky. Tu vois bien qu'avec sa copine, ça se passe à merveille » La métis plongea son regard triste dans celui noir d'encre de la chinoise, parfaitement consciente de tout ça.

- Oh, fit Lyra, attends t'en es encore là !

Nicole haussa les épaules « Je suis pas la seule » Lyra fronça les sourcils devant cette réponse qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais Liana reçut cette remarque de plein fouet. Oui, elle était toujours folle amoureuse de Sirius, quel mal y avait-il à ça ?

- D'ailleurs, ça se passe comment avec ton mec, Liana ?

Celle-ci s'éclaircit la gorge, gênée. Il était vrai qu'être amoureuse d'un garçon alors que vous sortez avec un autre, c'était pas le nec plus ultra. Mais ses pensées se dirigèrent vers autre chose quand Sirius Black apparut dans la Grande Salle. Pour une fois, il n'était pas accompagné de ses accolytes qui eux étaient déjà en train de manger, et il partit s'assoir près d'eux.

Liana ne le quitta pas du regard, l'esprit rempli d'un flou perturbant, comme souvent lorsqu'elle le contemplait. Elle vit qu'il avait l'air soucieux, et ce depuis deux jours. Depuis l'attaque au Ministère. Depuis sa rupture avec Stevenson. C'était quand même incroyable, pensa-t-elle, qu'au moment où lui devenait célibataire, elle se mettait à sortir avec Paul Hawson. Un goût amer s'insinua dans sa bouche, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion.

Lyra, étonnée du manque de réponse, observa sa meilleure amie et n'eut pas besoin de suivre son regard pour deviner qui elle fixait avec tant d'intensité. Elle lui donna un coup de coude qui la fit sursauter, et pointa du doigt son actuel petit-ami.

- Avec Paul, Harper, comment ça se passe ?

Ladite Harper cligna des yeux pour s'éclaircir les pensées avant d'à son tour examiner son petit-ami. _Son petit-ami_. Elle adorait penser, prononcer cette expression. Sortir avec Paul lui plaisait vraiment, en réalité. Se sentir appréciée, désirée, passer des bons moments avec ce garçon qu'elle aimait bien...

- Pas mal, finit-elle par répondre avec un sourire en repensant au fou-rire qu'ils avaient eu la veille. On déconne bien ensemble.

- Il embrasse bien ? demanda Mei en jouant des sourcils.

- Moui, ça va, répondit Liana en haussant les épaules et en retenant le « sans plus » qui menaçait de déborder de ses lèvres.

Elle aimait particulièrement se coller contre lui, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, elle aimait leurs discussions et leurs plaisanteries, elle aimait même faire ses devoirs avec lui. L'embrasser n'était pas ce qui l'excitait le plus, mais elle mettait ça sur le compte de son inexpérimentation dans la vie de couple.

Au même moment, Tyler Hilton et Lily Evans, la seule qui manquait à leur petit groupe, entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ils discutaient d'un sujet sérieux, tandis qu'elle accrochait sa main à sa taille et qu'il avait nonchalament posé son bras autour de ses épaules. Liana s'apprêta à lever la main pour attirer son attention, mais Lyra la stoppa dans son geste.

- Laisse, dit-elle avec une pointe de rancoeur dans la voix, tu sais bien qu'elle va manger avec les potes de Hilton. Pas la peine de te rendre ridicule.

Elle avait eu raison. L'idée de passer du temps avec ses amies à midi ne semblait même pas avoir traversé l'esprit d'Evans. Le petit couple s'était dirigé, tout sourires, vers Franck Londubat, Alice Gordon et Majdoline Peakes. Cette dernière accueillit Lily avec emphase, et à peine les fesses de la rouquine posées sur le banc, elles entamèrent une conversation passionnante et enjouée.

Cela faisait une semaine que ça durait. Lily avait petit-déjeuné avec ses amies seulement deux fois avec ses amies, les jours où les sixième années qu'elle venait de rejoindre commençaient les cours une heure plus tôt ou plus tard que les cinquièmes. Elle n'avait partagé aucun repas du midi avec elles, et peut-être deux ou trois repas du soir. Sinon, elle partait s'installait avec ces quatre élèves plus âgés.

L'impression que Lily Evans s'éloignait d'elle, leur échappait, devenait plus présente au fil des jours. Premièrement, elle avait constitué avec Hilton son propre petit groupe d'amis. Tyler et Lily avaient un jour commencé à traîner avec Londubat, Gordon et Peakes, parce que Tyler et Alice étaient cousins ; Lily aimait bien Majdoline et avait fait part à son petit-ami de son désir d'apprendre à mieux la connaître ; depuis, le couple rejoignait souvent les trois autres Gryffondors, que ce soit dans la salle commune, la Grande Salle ou pendant les interclasses.

Donc pour lui faire plaisir, Tyler avait accepté de se rapprocher de sa cousine et de son ex. Bien que l'ambiance était quelque fois un peu gênée entre Majdoline et Tyler puisqu'ils étaient sortis ensembles deux ans plus tôt, ils n'oubliaient pas qu'ils s'étaient quittés sur de bons termes et ça facilitait beaucoup les choses. Franck était le petit-ami d'Alice depuis Noël, il était souvent avec elles. Les trois Gryffondors avaient vite accepté Tyler et Lily dans leur petit groupe. La cinquième année rejoignait même les trois autres quand Tyler n'était pas avec elle.

Deuxièmement, Lily s'était mise à fumer parce que son copain - toujours lui - fumait. Elle s'était très vite habituée au chatouillement au fond de la gorge, aux nausées qui la prenait parfois - mais de moins en moins souvent - et de l'odeur désagréable mais persistante du tabac.

Lyra, Liana et les autres avaient interdit leur amie de fumer dans leur dortoir, donc Lily devait se rendre dehors pour ça. Elle y restait souvent plus longtemps que le temps d'une cigarette pour être avec Hilton et Majdoline, fumeuse occasionnelle. Majdoline et Lily s'entendaient particulièrement bien, et elle était toujours contente de passer du temps avec son petit-ami - parce qu'au moins il ne passait pas ces moments-là avec ses autres copines.

Les rares moments qu'elle passait encore avec ses amies étaient pour faire ses devoirs. Et encore, cela voulait dire qu'elle allait à la Bibliothèque avec Nicole et Mary, vu que Liana, Lyra et Mei étaient tout sauf des élèves sérieuses.

Carlson et Evans continuaient, sous la supervision de Mary, leurs expériences sur leurs magies. Après l'incident du Ministère, Liana s'était jointe à elles. Elles passaient des heures à en discuter, à se demander si elles étaient vraiment différentes, si leurs prédispositions pour l'Ancienne Magie étaient si inhabituelles que ça, si elles avaient une origines, et à imaginer tout ce qu'elles seraient capables de faire avec plus d'entraînement.

Lily dormait toujours dans son dortoir - bien qu'elle rejoignait parfois Tyler. Lily, Liana et Lyra continuaient d'avoir de grandes discussions, partageaient toujours les mêmes délirs, et elles continuaient pendant la journée de faire de la musique ensemble - la plupart du temps, l'une jouait - violoncelle pour Lyra, piano pour Liana et violon pour Lily - et les autres écoutaient. Elles étaient toujours aussi proches, mais quelque chose changeait quand même. Lily, de son côté, paraissait n'avoir rien remarqué. Ou alors, elle s'en fichait.

- Mais pourquoi, nom de Merlin, ils ne viennent jamais manger avec nous ! s'énerva Liana.

- Probablement parce que Nicole et Hilton sont sortis ensemble y'a deux ans, lâcha Mei sur un ton innocent et naturel.

Liana et Lyra fixèrent alors un regard abasourdi sur Wheeler, qui elle regardait Mei Ming Yue Zhao avec un air assassin. Celle-ci soutint son regard et continua « Quoi ? Ça allait bien se savoir un jour, non ? »

Les deux autres s'écrièrent en même temps « Comment ça s'est passé ? » « Pourquoi tu nous a rien dit ? » et Nicole soupira d'un air fatigué.

- C'était en troisième, le jour où on a gagné ce match contre Poufsouffle. Y'avait une fête, on s'est eclipsés tous les deux et on s'est embrassés. Il voulait que ça reste secret, et l'idée d'une liaison secrète me plaisait, je trouvais ça marrant.

Le ton sur lequel elle racontait son histoire désignait clairement à quel point elle s'était trouvé conne sur ce coup-là « Je ne lui ai même pas demandé pourquoi il ne voulait rien dire. Le truc, c'est qu'il sortait déjà avec une autre fille » Elle fit un geste du menton vers le groupe dont Lily faisait désormais partie « Avec Majdoline Peakes.

- Tu le savais ?

Nicole secoua la tête « Non, pas du tout. C'était aussi une relation secrète qu'il avait avec elle. C'est à partir de mon histoire avec lui qui avait lieu en même temps que son histoire avec Peakes qu'il a commencé à adorer cette idée. De non-exclusivité » ajouta-t-elle devant l'air perplexe des autres.

- De quoi ?

- Ben, ce qu'il fait. Il sort avec plusieurs filles en même temps en ne jurant fidélité à aucune de ses copines.

Liana grimaça « Qu'est-ce qu'il est nul, ce mec, je vois pas comment Lily peut sortir avec » Nicole eut un sourire amusé.

- S'il fait l'amour aussi bien qu'il embrasse, faut pas chercher très loin.

- Vous avez couché ensemble ?

- Tu sais bien que j'ai perdu ma virginité avec cet enfoiré de Backman, cracha-t-elle entre ses dents. C'est justement pour ça que Hilton m'a plaquée, parce que je ne voulais pas écarter les jambes.

- Un bel enfoiré, lui aussi, renchérit Mei d'un ton froid.

Les cinq filles restèrent silencieuses.

- Mary est au courant ? finit par demander Lyra.

Mary dormait encore, elle avait été la seule avec suffisamment de jugeote pour avoir abandonné la Divination, matière idiote et inutile qui faisait se lever ses amies une heure plus tôt deux fois par semaine.

- Je lui ai rien dit, mais je suis pratiquement sûre qu'elle a deviné.

- Pourquoi tu nous a jamais rien dit ? Et à Lily ?

Nicole resta pensive un moment, le regard plongé dans celui de Mei, toutes deux cherchant la réponse « Je racontais toujours mes histoires de coeur à Lily. Mais quand il m'a plaqué, il n'y avait que Mei pour me consoler, Lily était j'sais-pas-où. Autant je savais que j'allais finir par le dire à Mei, autant Lily j'étais pas sûre de lui dire si ce n'était pas elle qui me réconfortait. Je voulais pas la souler avec mes histoires de mecs encore une fois. Et puis, Tyler avait quand même insisté pour que ça reste un secret »

Elle hésita encore un moment « Je crois que j'avais pas envie de passer pour une idiote, pour une des deux filles qui ont fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Un connard de tombeur » Lyra et Liana acquiescèrent. Elle savait, sans vraiment comprendre, ô combien l'opinion des autres comptait pour Nicole.

- Tu vas le dire à Lily ?

Pour toute réponse, Wheeler haussa les épaules.

* * *

Son rythme cardiaque s'était acceléré devant cette vision enchanteresse. Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux autour d'elle et claquer sa robe de sorcier contre son corps, elle avait froid, mais ce n'était rien. Ce qu'elle voyait égalait parfaitement sa première vision de Poudlard.

Perchée sur le haut d'une montagne, dont la hauteur devait être d'une vingtaine de mètre supérieure à celle de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, Lily avait une vue imprenable sur Poudlard, la forêt interdite, le ciel, le lac et au loint Pré-au-Lard et la gare qui accueillait le Poudlard Express. Le soleil se couchait et teintait le ciel de différentes lueurs roses, oranges, dorées, mauves et bleues turquoises, tandis que les premières étoiles scintillaient faiblement.

Ces mêmes couleurs se reflétaient comme dans un miroir dans le lac qui n'avait jamais paru aussi immense aux yeux de Lily. Les nuances rosées arrosaient également le château qui s'étendait devant ses pieds, et c'était si beau et agréable de voir son foyer bien-aimé baigner dans le soleil couchant.

On était dimanche en fin d'après-midi et Severus Rogue avait insisté pour que Lily et lui partent en promenade. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il devait lui « montrer quelque chose ». Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor avaient volé deux balais dans le local de Quidditch, beaucoup moins bien protégé qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Ils s'étaient ensuite éloigné du château et du parc de Poudlard pour ne pas être vus, puisque ce qu'ils faisaient était interdit par le réglement, et s'étaient envolés jusqu'au sommet de cette montagne qui se dressait juste derrière leur école.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes maintenant que tous deux, émus, contemplaient ce spectacle à couper le souffle « C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ? » Lily se tourna vers son meilleur ami, un air reconnaissant sur le visage.

Il lui adressa un de ses rares sourires « Non. Pour quelque chose d'encore mieux » D'un _Expulso_, il fit disparaître leurs balais magiques qui réapparurent au pied de la montagne. Aussitôt, Lily eut une moue un peu effrayée.

- Tu me kidnappes ? plaisanta-t-elle quand même de bon coeur.

- Toujours à côté de la plaque, indiqua-t-il.

Il prit son bras et le serra fermement avant de plonger son regard dans le sien « Tu me fais confiance ? » La gorge nouée, elle hocha la tête sans hésitation. Il leva alors sa baguette devant eux, vers le château, et une lueur argentée en sortit. Lily fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre qu'il avait jeté un sort informulé et fut très impressionnée par le niveau de son ami.

La lumière argentée se scinda en deux et flotta vers eux, puis chaque éclair d'argent fondit sur eux et disparut au moment où ils atteignaient leur coeur « C'est rentré là-dedans ? » demanda Lily, perplexe, en posant sa main libre sur sa poitrine.

- En quelque sorte.

Il s'approcha alors du bord de la montagne, entraînant Lily avec lui. Il tourna son visage vers elle, un air enfantin tout excité qu'elle lui avait rarement vu « Prête ? Je te préviens, ça va être énorme » Elle commença subitement à avoir peur.

- Attends, de quoi tu-

Trop tard. Severus avait déjà sauté dans le vide, tirant avec force sur le bras de Lily parce qu'il savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas sauté avec lui de son plein gré. La Gryffondor cria de toutes ses forces, un long hurlement aigu qui leur vrillait les tympans à tous les deux mais qui ne faisait qu'accentuer l'adrénaline qui fusionnait dans leur corps.

Ils tombèrent pendant ce qui semblait être un temps infini, se rapprochant de plus en plus du sol, elle hurlant d'horreur et lui riant aux éclats. Ils avaient les bras écartés en croix, la main de Severus toujours sur le poignet de Lily.

Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, c'était inévitable. Quand soudain... Une pression sur son poignet et elle ne s'effondra pas sur le sol. Ils étaient à peine à cinq mètres du sol quand ils cessèrent leur chute verticale et flottaient simplement dans les airs. Puis, ils se mirent à voler.

Ils reprirent de l'altitude et avancèrent dans les airs, survolant une partie du château et du parc. Severus tourna son visage vers elle et éclata de rire en apercevant sa mine ébahie et terrifiée. Elle reprit finalement ses esprits.

- Mais t'es complètement _taré_, ma parole ! cria-t-elle.

- C'est génial, non ? répliqua-t-il, satisfait.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder autour d'elle. Non, rien ne les retenait, pas de balais, pas d'hipprogriffes, ils _volaient_. C'était tellement incroyable...

- Comment t'as fait ? s'écria-t-elle.

Rogue répondit sur un ton plus bas, vu que Lily n'avait toujours pas compris qu'elle pouvait se faire entendre sans hurler « Je te dirais plus tard. Profite ! » Elle regarda son ami qui détourna les yeux.

Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi heureux. Jamais, en réalité. Il était complètement grisé par cette sensation, et si Lily le comprenait et commençait aussi à le ressentir, elle ne pensait pas que Severus était ainsi. Qu'il aurait le courage de faire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux, juste pour le plaisir de voler. Elle ne pensait même pas qu'il aimerait ça et qu'il éprouverait autre chose que de la peur. C'était plutôt un truc que faisait Potter, ça... Elle sourit à la pensée que les deux ennemis avaient finalement quelque chose en commun.

Alors, elle profita, comme le lui conseillait son ami. C'était vrai que c'était encore plus formidable de dévorer ce paysage des yeux alors qu'elle volait. C'étaut fou, complètement dingue, complètement génial. Lily avait peur de se réveiller et de voir que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.

- YOUHOU !

Elle éclata de rire en entendant Rogue crier d'excitation, et elle l'imita immédiatement. S'ils ne se faisaient pas remarquer avec tout le boucant qu'ils faisaient... Ils volèrent vers le lac, et Lily se demanda comment ils faisaient pour aller où ils voulaient. Severus devait les conduire d'une manière ou d'une autre.

C'était vraiment étrange et tout aussi fantastique de flotter au-dessus d'une étendue d'eau, en se disant que si jamais ils tombaient, ils se noyaient. Severus leur fit perdre de l'altitude et ils se rapprochèrent de l'eau, observant leurs ombres qui se reflétaient dessus grossir au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient. Lily tendit la main dessous elle et sentit une électricité délicieuse monter de ses doigts jusqu'au reste de son corps quand sa peau rencontra l'eau.

Elle laissa sa main dans l'eau alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer, créant des remous dans la surface calme et tranquille, et elle adressa un sourire radieux à Severus. C'était magique.

La nuit menaçait de tomber à tout moment à présent, ils rentrèrent alors. Ils retrouvèrent leur balais au pied de la montagne. Le Serpentard les fit descendre à quelque centimètres du sol, souffla « Finite Incantatem » et tous deux s'effondrèrent dans l'herbe. L'attérissage était encore à revoir.

Le souffle court et leur coeur battant à toute vitesse, les deux sorciers se tournèrent sur le dos, échangèrent un regard et un long rire franc s'échappa de leur gorge. Ils ne pouvaient stopper leur fou rire hystérique et leurs côtes se firent rapidement plus douloureuses.

Lily fut la première à reprendre sa respiration et s'assit bien qu'elle était prise de vertige.

- Wow » Elle regarda son meilleur ami et tous deux avaient la même expression sur le visage « C'était... wow.

- Je sais, sourit-il en se redressant également.

- Mais comment t'as fait ?

Ils se levèrent, reprirent les balais et marchèrent vers l'école « Les sorts de vols sont hyper compliqués à maîtriser » continua-t-elle « Et depuis quand tu sais jeter des sortilèges informulés ? »

Rogue avait perdu son air joyeux et avait repris celui que tout le monde connaissait, fermé, froid et impassible « C'était pas si difficile. J'aurais pu faire ça depuis la Tour d'Astronomie, mais-

- Tu voulais pas qu'on se fasse voir, finit Lily pour lui. Je comprends, voler au-dessus du château, c'est sûrement interdit.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Serpentard « Surtout utiliser ce sort, en fait » Lily fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à demander en quoi ce sort pouvait être interdit, puis elle comprit.

Elle comprit l'air de jouissance pur qui était encore installé sur le visage de Severus quelques temps plus tôt. Elle comprit pourquoi ce sort avait été si simple à réaliser. Elle comprit comment il avait pu prononcer un informulé aussi facilement.

- De la Magie Noire !

Sa voix était vibrante de colère, la même colère qui se lisait à présent sur chacun de ses traits. Ses yeux émeraudes lançaient des éclairs. Severus soutint son regard, pas impressionné pour deux mornilles, il connaissait trop bien Lily et ses crises de colère pour ça.

- Sev', tu sais _très bien_ que je déteste la Magie Noire.

- Tu en as fait quand on était en première, je te rappelle, se moqua-t-il d'un air ironique.

- Pas depuis la mort de ma mère, dit-elle froidement. Tu sais que je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Pourquoi tu m'as fait faire ça, hein ?

- Je pensais que tu trouverais ça assez exceptionnel pour ne pas t'occuper d'où ça venait. Voyons Lily, ça n'a aucune importance ! On aurait eu le même effet avec de la Magie Blanche, mais ça aurait été beaucoup plus difficile à faire.

Il avait raison. Les sorts de Magie Noire qui avaient leur équivalent en Magie Blanche étaient plus simples à lancer. Les informulés de Magie Noire étaient aussi beaucoup plus rapides à maîtriser que ceux de Magie Blanche. C'était la partie séduisante de cette magie ; la facilité.

L'autre partie encore plus attirante, et qui rendait pas mal de gens dépendant à la Magie Noire, était la sensation de bien-être et de jouissance qui vous prenait. C'était un peu ça que Severus avait recherché. L'adrénaline dégagée en quantité astronomique dans un corps au moment où il flotte dans les airs accentue énormément cette sensation, et on peut difficilement lutter contre ce sentiment.

Lily le savait également. En fin de compte, Severus était toujours aussi différent de Potter. Le Gryffondor prenait son pied sur un balai. C'était avec la Magie Noire que Severus s'envoyait en l'air.

Elle fusilla une dernière fois son ami d'enfance du regard et s'éloigna de lui à grands pas.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lily était toujours en colère contre Rogue. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait de crises aux Maraudeurs et qu'elle ne s'était pas acharnée sur Black, comme elle en avait l'habitude quand ces derniers faisaient des mauvaises blagues aux Serpentards sans raisons apparentes.

Ce n'était pas non plus un coup de maître, mais c'était quand même drôle. Depuis le matin même, dès qu'un Serpentard, toutes années confondues, ouvrait la bouche, des papillons, des canaris, des fleurs ou des chocogrenouilles en jaillissaient.

En fin d'après-midi, Lily sortait de la Bibliothèque et aperçut les Maraudeurs en duels avec le groupe habituel de Serpentards de cinquième année : Avery, Rosier, Mulciber et Rogue. Son visage se ferma quand elle rencontra le regard inexpressif de Severus. Pour une fois, contrairement à ce qu'elle faisait toujours, la Gryffondor ne s'en mêla pas et continua son chemin. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'un certain Maraudeur ne remarque sa venue.

- Evans ! s'exclama Potter d'un air enjoué, très différent de celui antipathique, voire haineux, qu'il avait quand il s'adressait aux Serpentards.

Celle-ci stoppa et soupira. Elle se retourna vers son camarade d'un air lassé « Attends, j'arrive » dit-il avec emphase. Elle obéit et patienta. Il lança encore quelques sorts à leurs rivaux naturels, il attendait visiblement qu'ils ripostent. Mais si Rogue était plutôt doué en sorts informulés - elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il utilisait très souvent la Magie Noire, sauf en cours, et ça la mettait dans une colère ! - les autres étaient complètement inexpériementés dans cette branche de la magie.

Ainsi, dès qu'ils lançaient un sort, aucun Maraudeur n'était touché et des objets insolites sortaient de leur bouche. Black et Pettigrew riaient aux éclats en visant Mulciber et Rosier, faisant exprès de les rater pour les voir esquiver ou se tordre dans des positions extrêmes et tordantes - c'était bien le mot. Remus, tout en se protégeant des attaques magiques de Rogue sans chercher à le combattre, se moquait ouvertement de lui, lui lançant des piques tellement sounoises et sarcastiques que Lily n'avait aucune idée qu'il puisse être si mauvais et ironique. D'habitude, ce genre de chose était plutôt du ressort de Black ou de Potter.

Ce dernier se chargeait d'Avery. Il le poussait à parler, à l'insulter, à lancer des sorts, jusqu'à ce qu'il eut, semblait-il, ce qu'il cherchait. Il pétrifia soudainement son adversaire, s'approcha de lui, se pencha et ramassa quelque chose sur le sol. James marcha alors vers Lily, l'air sûr de lui, son sourire de séducteur affiché sur son visage.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Jamais, même quand il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui ou quand il plaisantait, il ne s'était comporté comme il se comportait avec ses autres conquêtes. Il s'arrêta à deux pas d'elle et lui tendit la fleur. Une rose rouge, très belle. Le ton sur lequel il lui parla avait également changé, sa voix était plus grave, plus douce, plus... caressante.

- Ceci a beau sortir de la bouche d'un serpent, minauda-t-il en désignant la fleur, et tu as beau t'appeler Lily, elle t'appartient.

Lily réprima un petit rire - mais de quoi parlait-il, bon sang - et prit la fleur qu'il lui tendait avec prudence. La main de Potter se referma sur la sienne tandis qu'il la regardait avec insistance.

Quelque chose d'étrange se passa alors. D'habitude, et surtout alors que ça faisait presque un mois qu'elle ne lui parlait plus, mis à part quand il l'avait aidée au Ministère, elle se serait sentie un peu chose en plongeant ainsi dans ses yeux. Depuis qu'elle avait reconnu que Potter lui plaisait, son corps parlait pour son esprit. Il arrivait que ses mains deviennent moites, que son coeur s'accélère, que ses pensées se brouillent, et que la même phrase tourne encore et encore dans son esprit en lettres rouges fluorescentes : qu'est-ce qu'il est canon !

Mais là... Plus rien. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi James Potter ne la troublait pas à ce moment là.

- Elle t'appartient, répéta-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas et rajouta d'une voix plus basse, comme mon coeur.

Cette fois, Lily fut agacée. C'était quoi cette technique de drague à deux noises, hein ? « Je suis censée rire ou pleurer, là, Potter ? » Il eut un petit sourire en coin très énervant.

- Pourquoi pas te jeter sauvagement sur moi ?

Elle retira brutalement sa main de la sienne et laissa tomber la fleur sur le sol « Va te faire voir » Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement. James, destabilisé, perdit son masque de Don Juan et s'écria, sans savoir quoi faire d'autre, « Allez, Lily, sors avec moi ! »

Elle ne se retourna même pas pour lui asséner la phrase suivante « Pour toi, c'est Evans, Potter ! » Remus, le seul des trois autres à avoir fait attention à ce qu'il se passait, secoua la tête d'exaspération.

* * *

Liana enfonça son visage dans son oreiller et tout son corps dans son matelas et sa couette, essayant de ressentir autre chose que son mal de tête persistant. Elle avait raté son shoot, trop de cocaïne et pas assez de nitocine - le « machin vert », Kay et elle avaient finalement trouvé le nom de cette chose - ou pas assez de coke et trop de nitocine, elle ne savait pas vraiment. En tout cas elle avait vomi tripes et boyaux deux fois en moins de dix minutes et avait l'impression qu'un grouffre scindait son esprit en deux. C'était tout bonnement horrible.

Assise sur une chaise au centre de la pièce, Lyra jouait du violoncelle d'un air distrait. Elle connaissait sa partition par coeur, le Menuet II de la suite pour violoncelle seul en sol majeur de Bach, et n'en avait donc pas besoin. Ses doigts couraient tout seuls sur la touche, son archet passait naturellement d'une corde à l'autre, alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide et qu'elle-même se perdait dans ses pensées.

Ses recherches pour découvrir l'identité du petit frère de Lyndon Lovitz n'étaient pas vraiment concluantes. Ils avaient réussi à éliminer tous les Gryffondors et presque tous les Serpentards, restait encore les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles. Il fallait faire des tests, l'équivalent sorcier du test ADN pour ça, et plusieurs sur chaque personne sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, car ceux qu'ils effectuaient n'étaient que des pâles imitations du véritable, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autorisation officielle pour faire leurs démarches.

Parallèlement, les renseignements qu'ils récoltaient les menaient sans cesse sur des mauvaises pistes. Ce n'était donc pas simple. On ne pouvait pas non plus compter sur la ressemblance physique - d'où le test ADN - car Lovitz était sûr et certain que ceux qui avaient adopté ou enlevé son frère avaient modifié son apparence de manière définitive. Certains couples, surtout ceux qui ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants et qui le vivaient mal, transformaient souvent le physique des enfants qu'ils reccueillaient pour qu'ils ressemblent à leurs parents adoptifs. Lyra trouvait ça complètement absurde, et Lovitz râlait souvent contre cette pratique. Evidemment, beaucoup plus difficile de retrouver son frère dans ce cas.

Ses doigts occupés par la musique, son esprit vagabondait pour refaire une énième fois dans sa tête la liste de tous ses camarades masculins de cinquième année qui pourraient correspondre. À ce moment, Lily entra dans le dortoir.

- Tu pues la clope, gémit Liana.

Ses sens exacerbés par son « bad trip », elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de la cigarette à plusieurs mètres et ce parfum lui soulevait le coeur. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas vomir une troisième fois sur son propre lit.

Lily se tourna vers son amie brune « Elle a dit quoi ? »

- Que tu sentais trop la cigarette. Elle cuve sa marijuana, laisse-tomber.

Lily haussa les épaules en appliquant son conseil. Elle partit dans la salle de bain pour se laver les mains, laissant la porte grande ouverte. « Tu joues quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, et aussitôt Lyra cessa de jouer.

- Le Bach que je fais depuis des années.

- C'est toujours aussi beau, lui sourit-elle.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, puis changea de sujet pour un beaucoup plus dangereux « Dis, Lil » Celle-ci revint dans le dortoir et lui donna toute son attention « Tu trouves pas ça bizarre que toi et Hilton vous veniez jamais manger avec nous ? »

Lily sembla méditer sur la question, puis lui lança un regard interrogateur « Ça vous dérange beaucoup ? » Elle avait quand même l'air mal à l'aise.

- C'est chiant, oui. Comme si on se voyait moins souvent.

Evans ne sut quoi répondre. « Je veux dire » continua la brune « Tu te demandes pas pourquoi Tyler ne prend jamais l'initiative de venir vers nous ? » Lyra vit avec satisfation que l'idée faisait lentement le chemin jusqu'au cerveau de la rouquine.

- Comment ça, je devrais me demander pourquoi il traîne pas avec vous ? » Nicole, Mei et Mary entrèrent à ce moment précis dans le dortoir « C'est quoi, cet interrogatoire que tu me fais sur Tyler ? »

Nicole soupira, mécontente.

- Vous lui avez dit pour lui et moi ? Putain, vous faites chier ! s'écria-t-elle.

Lyra et Liana échangèrent un regard amusé, la brune pointa leur amie chinoise de son archet et Liana dut retenir son éclat de rire quand elle vit Mei grincer des dents en attendant la tempête « Comment ça, lui et toi ? » Les yeux de Lily étaient plissés et Nicole commença à se ratatiner sur elle-même.

- Il me trompe avec toi ? lâcha Evans d'une voix vibrante de colère.

- Techniquement, il ne peut pas te tromper puisque vous vous êtes jurés non-exclusivité, dit Lyra d'un ton badin.

Son amie métis se tourna d'un bond vers elle et la fusilla du regard « Tu ferais mieux de la fermer, toi » La musicienne lui rendit son regard, en plus terrifiant encore. Comme pour accentuer le mélodramatique de la situation, elle tira un grand coup d'archet sur la corde la plus grave de son violoncelle, une note lourde et douloureuse qui sonna comme un signal d'alarme.

- On est sortis ensemble en troisième, expliqua Nicole pour la deuxième fois en trois jours.

Mary ne sembla pas surprise, signe qu'elle avait effectivement deviné. « C'était une relation secrète, on avait décidé de le dire à personne, même après la rupture. Ça n'a même pas duré deux semaines »

Lily était à la fois furieuse et confuse « Tu devrais en parler avec lui » continua Lyra d'un air toujours aussi innocent.

Sa meilleure amie lui jeta un regard noir et sortit en trombe du dortoir. Nicole passa derrière Carlson et la frappa légèrement à l'arrière de la tête « Merci, les filles, merci beaucoup » elle se tourna vers Liana pour lui faire voir son mécontement à elle-aussi, mais celle-ci s'était endormie, les traits tirés.

* * *

- Cornedrue » James regarda Sirius qui, toujours plongé dans sa lettre, semblait complètement absorbait par celle-ci et s'était redressé sur son siège. Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres « Ma cousine est enceinte »

Au vu de sa réaction, il n'y avait nul doute sur l'identité de la cousine, mais James voulut vérifier « Laquelle ?

- Andromeda, andouille, qui d'autre !

- C'est fantastique, Patmol, s'exclama James avec un grand sourire.

L'air radieux, son ami leva son regard vers lui et ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, à se sourire, comme deux idiots. Puis il baissa de nouveau ses yeux sur la lettre.

- Elle dit que c'est une très grande surprise et que ça la soule de devoir abandonner ses études, lit-il à voix haute. Ted est ravi, bien sûr, mais elle ne sait pas encore quoi penser. Elle dit qu'elle est encore jeune. Quand elle a compris qu'elle était enceinte, elle en était déjà à quatre mois de grossesse, et ça l'effraie de se dire qu'il ne reste plus que cinq mois quand d'autres femmes en ont eu neuf pour se faire à l'idée...

- Bien une femme, à se compliquer toujours la vie, balisa le brun décoiffé.

- Parle pas de ma cousine enceinte comme ça, toi, dit Sirius d'un air faussement fâché. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi.

James sourit d'un air amusé et Sirius s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Son regard se promena dans la salle commune sans vraiment la voir « Andro, avec un bébé... Elle va être tellement parfaite, comme mère, c'est marrant que j'y ai pas pensé avant »

- J'suis trop pressé de le dire à Peter et Remus, s'écria-t-il avant que James ait pu ajouter quelque chose. Quelle idée de se faire coller par Slughorn, aussi !

- Ils vont pas tarder.

- Je vais les chercher. Tu viens ?

- J'attends là.

James suivit son ami des yeux, content pour lui. Un bébé, c'était toujours que du bonheur pour lui. Il se disait même que, parfois, il était pressé d'avoir à son tour des enfants. Il comprenait tout à fait que rien ne pouvait miner Sirius à cet instant précis, pas même Evans.

Au moment où la portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit, Sirius rentra d'ailleurs dans Lily et son copain. Il s'écarta pour les laisser passer avec un sourire, elle lança distinctement « P'tit con » et il répondit par « Espèce de pétasse ». Le plus drôle était que leur ton était limite poli, comme s'ils n'échangeaient que des banalités. C'était complètement habituel pour eux, et ce depuis des années.

James vit Hilton pouffer de rire devant cet échange, et autant Evans ne s'affecter plus des insultes de son camarade, elle semblait mal prendre le fait que son mec se moque de ça.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils en regardant Tyler « Tu ne vas même pas me défendre après ce qu'il m'a dit ? » Il la fixa alors, un sourcil haussé, d'un air qui disait 'Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être le genre de type qui ferait ce genre de chose ?'. James devina plus qu'il ne vit les lèvres pincées d'agacement de l'adolescente.

Aussitôt, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ils se rapprochèrent de l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons et se sourirent tendrement.

- Eh bien, bonne nuit, mon coeur, glissa langoureusement Hilton en se penchant vers elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent délicatement, tendrement, amoureusement. James se leva et commença à se diriger vers son dortoir, les yeux détournés de cette scène horripilante, mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder la fin de leur baiser. Les yeux de Lily étaient ensuite remplis d'étoiles et elle murmura d'un air rêveur « Bonne nuit ».

James aurait voulu la secouer violemment. Elle ne voyait pas qu'elle se faisait totalement avoir, ou quoi ? Ce mec n'était qu'un tombeur, et elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, ça se voyait comme le nez de Rogue au milieu de sa figure.

Son regard vert émeraude croisa celui noisette et coléreux du garçon. Il fit un effort pour reprendre contenance et lâcha de l'air le plus désinvolte et le plus ironique qu'il put « Comme c'est mignon... » Un horrible sourire suffisant, qui ne lui allait pas du tout et ne lui ressemblait pas non plus, prit place sur les lèvres de Lily Evans.

- Pas trop dégoûté, Potter ?

- Pff, merci de te soucier, mais j'en suis pas au stade où j'ai envie de vomir mon déjeuner » Il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi mauvais acteur, il espérait juste que Lily ne le comprendrait pas.

Il prit alors, malgré lui, un air plus lubrique « Pas comme la fois où je t'ai surpris sortir de son dortoir à moitié nue » Lily perdit immédiatement son visage suffisant et l'avada-kedavrisa du regard.

Potter s'estima heureux que personne n'ait semblé avoir entendu sa remarque, sinon il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. Elle marcha vers lui à toute vitesse et le poussa aussi violemment qu'elle le put vers le mur. Il sentit avec surprise la paroi dure claquer durement son dos, et il déglutit quand la Gryffondor énervée s'approcha d'un pas plus lent - mais aussi plus menaçant -, les yeux brûlants de terreur.

- Je t'interdis de raconter cette putain d'histoire » Elle se rendit compte de son ton un peu trop fort et hystérique, et elle rajouta sur une voix plus basse « Tu m'as comprise ? »

L'adage « Une Lily Evans furieuse est une Lily Evans vulagire » lui revint à l'esprit _(cf chapitre 2)_. Le Maraudeur ne se laissa pas pour autant impressionné.

- Tu penses peut-être que personne n'est au courant ? dit-il hargneusement.

Elle plissa les yeux, attendant la suite, vu qu'elle avait deviné qu'il avait encore beaucoup d'autre choses à redire « Tu vois pas qu'il se sert de toi ?

- Comme si ça te regardait.

- Tu sais que c'est toujours pas exclusif entre vous, au moins ?

Quelque chose flancha dans le regard de Lily, il sut qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Elle cligna des yeux, et son air déterminé revint « Potter, si tu as encore le simple espoir de sortir un jour avec moi, toutes tes chances seront fichues si tu fais ça » Par « ça », elle entendait raconter à tout le monde qu'il l'avait surprise en petite tenue le matin où elle sortait du dortoir de Tyler.

Elle inspira profondément « Compris ? » Il lui lança un regard mauvais et se dégagea violemment de son emprise - Lily n'avait même pas fait attention à ses maisn qui s'étaient posées sur les bras du Maraudeur.

- Va te faire, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, je suis pas à ton service »

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes à se défier du regard, puis ils se détournèrent l'un de l'autre. Mais avant que Lily ne disparaisse, Potter put voir un air résolu se peindre sur son visage. Avec étonnement, il la vit monter les escaliers la menant au dortoir des garçons de sixième année, et elle n'avait pas l'air contente. Peut-être qu'elle allait rompre avec lui, finalement ?

James comprit qu'il ferait mieux de se taire.

* * *

Lily ouvrit la porte du dortoir de son copain avec violence. Elle ne fit pas attention aux colocataires du jeune homme qui la regardaient en se demandant ce qu'elle fichait là - ils commençaient à la connaître, vu qu'elle s'était déjà faufilée dans leur dortoir plusieurs fois - et se planta devant Tyler qui lisait tranquillement un magazine sur le Quidditch. Il lui sourit en la voyant.

- Salut, Lilypuce » Elle détestait qu'il l'appelle comme ça, mais laissa courir cette fois.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu as eu une relation avec Nicole Wheeler ? claqua-t-elle froidement en croisant ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

Aussitôt, le visage de Tyler se fit plus distant, et il reprit paresseusement sa lecture, comme si rien ne l'atteignait.

- Et depuis quand est-ce qu'on doit se faire le récit détaillé de nos vies ?

- C'est mon amie, dit-elle amerement. La même amie que tu as largué parce qu'elle ne voulait pas passer par ton lit. T'es vraiment pathétique.

- Lily ! » Il ressemblait à son père, quand il l'appelait avec cette même voix sévère.

Le fait qu'il soit un an plus âgé qu'elle lui laissait penser qu'il avait une sorte d'autorité sur elle, et c'était une des nombreuses choses qu'elle ne supportait pas dans leur relation « Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me raconter ta première fois ou ce genre de trucs, alors tu vas pas me faire une maladie pour si peu !

- Ça n'a absolument rien à voir, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu aurais dû me le dire, c'est tout.

- Mais tu ne reproches rien à Wheeler ? Elle aurait pu te le dire aussi bien que moi, elle n'est pas muette que je sache.

- Ne parle pas de Nicole comme ça ! » s'écria-t-elle. Comme parfois, quand elle était en colère, les objets qui l'entouraient se mirent à trembler « J'ai toujours eu confiance en elle, elle n'a pas besoin de me le prouver pour que ça change. Alors que toi, je devrais également te faire confiance, mais je n'ai pas l'impression de pouvoir ! »

Hilton, aussi énervé qu'elle à présent, balança son magazine et se prit la tête dans les bras, étouffant un cri furieux qui la fit reculer d'un centimètre.

- Lily, tu mélanges tout ! Quelle genre de relation tu crois qu'on ait, hein ? » Elle détourna le regard, elle refusait de se poser cette question ces derniers jours. C'était trop perturbant.

Elle préférait rester aveugle « Je aussi sors avec Caroline, et jamais elle ne se serait permis une telle crise de jalousie » Lily reçut comme un coup dans la poitrine et ferma douloureusement les yeux.

- Arrête de vouloir me changer, et accepte ce que tu as, bordel ! Je ne tomberais jamais amoureux de toi » Deuxième coup « Et toi non plus, alors toute cette histoire, de confiance, d'honnêteté... Ce, ça... C'est complètement hors-sujet !

Elle le regarda enfin, et il tressaillit en remarquant que ses beaux yeux, normalement si expressifs, étaient vides de tout sentiment. Vides de toute vie.

Lily n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi calme, aussi maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle tourna les talons et sortit, sans claquer la porte derrière elle.

* * *

_Je suis pas hyper fière de ce chapitre. J'aime beaucoup ce qu'il s'y passe, mais j'ai l'impression de n'avoir mis aucun sentiment dans mon écriture. Et voilà que je prends la grosse tête maintenant ^^._

_Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Ri ? Pleuré ? Vous êtes déçus par Nicole/Tyler, les Lily/James, la scène avec Rogue ? Avec Remus et Sirius et Kay ? Ils sont plus ensembles, yay ! L'explication pour la rupture est un peu dure à comprendre... J'en reparlerais dans un ou deux chapitres, et on saura alors le traumatisme qu'a vécu Kay. Un petit mot ? Héhé._

_Bises, à bientôt, malilite_


	14. Hallelujah

Bonjour tout le monde !

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, désolée, mais ce n'est pas non plus une note d'abandon. Ce sont seulement des excuses pour mettre autant de temps à poster. Le prochain chapitre, bien qu'il soit commencé, est loin d'être fini malheureusement... Je n'aurais sûrement pas le temps de le finir avant 5-6 semaines.

Une raison toute simple : le bac, le vrai, et le fait que j'ai absolument rien foutu de l'année, donc faut bien que je rattrape mon retard. Quant à mon temps libre, je le passe à me débaucher avec mes amis, donc pas trop le temps pour les fics, que ce soit Les Liens, ma HPDM ou ma SBOC.

Je vous mets tout de même un petit aperçu du prochain chapitre, histoire de vous remercier d'être si patient :). C'est pas grand chose, juste la note en italique, qui est de Lily.

_Je crois que James a compris qu'il était amoureux de moi en sixième année, ou en septième, vers ce moment-là. Il a dû s'en rendre compte en septième, et être tombé amoureux dans le courant de la sixième. Mais en tout cas, en cinquième, je suis sûre qu'il ne m'aimait pas encore. Il n'était pas sérieux quand il me demandait de sortir avec lui. _

_Je ne dis pas qu'il n'éprouvait pas de vrais sentiments - au moins au début. Il était sûrement perturbé par l'idée de ne pas savoir pourquoi je ne lui parlais plus. Peut-être était-il attiré par moi, ça ne m'aurait pas étonnée vu que - j'avais eu assez honte quand j'en avais pris conscience - je l'avais quand même pas mal allumé. Les danses qu'on a partagé, la fois où il m'a vu à moitié nue... Ainsi que le jour où, au début de l'année, il m'a surpris en pleine séance de bécotage avec Tyler - ça, c'est quelque chose qu'il ne m'avouera que des années plus tard._

_Il s'acharnait juste parce qu'il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que moi, contrairement à Tyler, ne faisait pas dans la polygamie. Ça se voyait qu'il n'acceptait pas le fait de sortir de ma vie. Il a essayé de sortir avec moi, de redevenir ami avec moi... James voulait que je le remarque. C'était pourquoi il me rendait la vie impossible, il avait découvert le truc qui me faisait sortir de mes gonds à n'importe quel moment. Il voulait être quelqu'un pour moi, mais il ne savait pas vraiment qui. Si on était sorti ensemble à cette époque, ça aurait été un véritable chaos._

Bon allez, un 2e, vu que j'ai écrit la suite... Par contre attention, c'est un passage qui va en dégoûter certaines ^^ !

_La cinquième année lança à Majdoline un regard d'avertissement qui l'ignora et lui sourit légèrement à la place. Celle-ci écrasa sa clope du pied « Je vais vous laisser » et se rendit à l'intérieur du château, ne faisant pas attention aux menaces silencieuses de son amie._

_Tyler se plaça devant elle pour qu'elle ne puisse l'éviter et Lily se sentit obligée de lever les yeux vers lui. Il poussa un soupir pensif en plongeant son regard dans le sien, attrapa la cigarette de Lily et en tira une bouffée, tandis qu'ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, comme hypnotisés._

_Sans rompre leur intense échange visuel, Tyler passa doucement son pouce sur le coin de la lèvre inférieure de Lily, caressa sa mâchoire, puis prit sa joue entière dans sa main. Lily se reposa contre lui, lui sourit, et tourna la tête pour embrasser sa paume. Il fit un sourire radieux à son tour, un sourire qu'il ne quitta pas quand il emprisonna de nouveau la cigarette entre ses lèvres. _

_Voilà. Leur réconciliation s'était faite sans un mot. Tout était toujours tacite, entre eux. Plus précisément, tout n'était que physique dans leur relation. D'ailleurs, si on se référait aux paroles de Tyler durant leur dispute..._

_« Je ne tomberais jamais amoureux de toi » « Quel genre de relation tu crois qu'on a ? » Lily avait mal rien qu'en se remémorant ces phrases. Il y avait vraiment peu de chance pour qu'elle ressente quelque chose qui s'apprente à de l'amour pour Tyler, mais avoir l'impression qu'on compte si peu pour le garçon avec qui on sort... _

_Elle se rendait parfaitement compte que leur relation n'avait aucun avenir. Une liaison purement physique, sans sentiments profonds, ça ne durait pas éternellement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le quitter. _

_Lily sentit que son petit-ami lui prenait la main, elle baissa la tête en fermant les yeux ; lui se rapprocha d'elle et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne, passant sa main qui tenait la cigarette dans son dos. Elle tremblait ; c'était l'idée de le perdre qui la mettait dans cet état. Tyler ferma à son tour les paupières et la serra contre lui, elle qui s'agrippait à lui._

_Elle ne pouvait pas se séparer de lui, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Elle avait l'impression que tout se déroulait mal en ce moment, dans sa vie, qu'elle perdait le contrôle ; la nouvelle copine de son père, Severus qui se plongeait encore plus dans la magie noire et se rapprochait de ses connards d'amis Serpentards, elle qui s'éloignait de ses amies, Potter qui la déroutait complètement, les Buses qui approchaient... Elle perdait même le contrôle sur sa magie, avec les petites séances de Magie Primitive avec Mary et ses meilleures amies !_

_En fait, Lily était toujours soucieuse tout le temps, toujours à resasser ce qui n'allait pas comme elle le voulait. Les moments câlins avec Tyler était la dernière chose dont elle profitait à fond, les derniers moments où elle s'abandonnait, s'offrait complètement. Elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais. Quand elle l'avait compris, elle s'était vraiment senti honteuse, mais maintenant elle s'en était accommodée. _

_Elle était nymphomane, elle adorait le sexe avec Tyler au point de se laisser traiter comme de la merde ? D'accord. Si cela voulait dire qu'elle devait rester malheureuse dans ses histoires de coeur pendant encore quelques mois, qu'elle devait attendre que son petit-ami cesse de s'intéresser à ses autres copines pour lui prêter un peu d'attention, et bien soit. _

Donc voilà, Lily et Tyler ne s'étaient pas séparés ! Il ne s'agissait que d'une dispute. Heureusement, dans ce chapitre, il y a quand même des moments James-Lily... You'll see ;)

La suite arrivera donc vers le week-end du 26 juin, ou peut-être avant, mais je n'y compterais pas si j'étais vous.

RAR : **Audrey** : Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces super remarques ! Plus de Liana et Sirius, c'est marrant parce que dans ma tête ils se parlent vachement et sont vachement amis, par définition, mais j'ai passé plus de temps à les écrire se faisant la gueule qu'autre chose (et c'est pas fini...). Si Lily a compris qu'elle et Tyler ne valaient rien, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ait fait quelque chose en conséquence... Ca m'a beaucoup amusée, tout le monde a cru que Tyler et Lily étaient séparés alors qu'en réalité, non, désolée de te décevoir. Ce n'était qu'une dispute. Ah lala... Je regardais aussi régulièrement Gossip, Grey's et Private ^^ mais cette année j'ai abandonné Gossip et les deux autres je regarde quand j'ai le temps ^^.

**Zod'a** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aime Kay, et que tu t'attaches à Lyra, j'avais peur que celle-là tout le monde s'en fiche et/ou ne l'aime pas particulièrement, alors qu'elle est quand même importante... Le premier amant de Lily s'appelait David, et très franchement je ne pense pas qu'on le reverra. Peut-être dans une scène vite-fait, genre "Ouah ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu !" mais rien de plus sérieux. Veronica Mars j'étais complètement fan, et désespérée quand ils ont arrêtés ouais :(.

Merci également à **Zachitoya**, **corny59**, **Endless77** et **LaLouisaBlack**

Et bien je vous dis à la prochaine !

P.S. : Le "titre" de cette note est "Hallelujah", accessoirement une chanson de Jeff Buckley magnifique, mais je l'ai choisi parce que, dans les versions concerts (notamment de Boston et de Slane Castle en 2001) de la chanson "Walk On" de U2, le mot "Hallelujah" tourne en boucle à la fin et c'est très beau et émouvant. Je rappelle que "Walk On" contient les mots "Leave it behind", soit le titre de cette fic...


	15. Won't you be back tomorrow

Hey tout le monde !

Qui c'est qui a deux semaines de retard, hein ? _Yours truly _^^. Je m'excuse, encore une fois. A part ça, j'ai mon bac ! Mention bien, c'est qui la meilleure ? Je vois aussi plein de potes, j'ai la flemme d'écrire, j'ai un travail... Et je peux vous dire que réviser le bac (oui, j'ai révisé) et le passer, c'est moins chiant et surtout moins crevant que de bosser à Auchan XD.

Bon sinon : je me suis rendue compte il y a peu à quel point ma fic était UA. Enfin non, UA selon le principe de mon histoire (principe que vous ne connaissez pas encore) par rapport au monde de Rowling, et UA par rapport aux fanfictions (donc c'est pas vraiment UA, mais vous me comprenez). Je sais que certains, ça les dérange : le fait que James ne courre pas tout le temps désespérement après Lily, que cette dernière ne soit pas une Sainte-Nitouche ou une tigresse ou que sais-je, que Liana se drogue, que les Maraudeurs ne se battent pas tout le temps en duel ou ne font pas tout le temps des blagues, que je sais pas quoi d'autre... Mais faut bien comprendre : cette fic, ça fait 5 ans, cinq longues années, que j'y réfléchis, que je planche dessus. Je me suis fait ma propre idée des personnages, de l'intrigue, des évènements, et au fur et à mesure que j'ai travaillé dessus, je me suis éloignée de l'univers conventionnel d'Harry Potter. Enfin bref, j'ai la flemme de développer.

Voilà qui a de quoi vous décevoir : Lily et Tyler ne se sont pas séparés, il ne s'agissait que d'une dispute. Voilà qui devrait vous réjouir : James va commencer à courir désespérement après Lily lors de **ce** chapitre. Mais le truc, encore une fois c'est parce que je me suis trop éloignée du James qu'on connait, j'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire les scènes que les autres ont l'habitude d'écrire, donc j'ai l'impression que les moments où James va poursuivre Lily vont sonner très faux. Comme pour les blagues des Maraudeurs (j'en ai très peu écrit d'ailleurs), parce que j'ai pas d'idée et que ça sonnerait faux. Ou encore les match de Quidditch, les pleines lunes, les cours, etc... J'espère cependant que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Je remercie chaleureusement pour leurs reviews : **Zachitoya**, **corny59**, **Endless77**, **LaLouisaBlack** (faut que je corrige ton chap toi dis donc ^^ ! Je le ferais bientôt promis), **Audrey** et **Zod'a** pour le chapitre 13 ; **Zod'a** pour le chapitre 14 et **Noriane** pour toutes ses reviews.

**Noriane** : t'es foooolle, tout ce que t'as reviewé ? Si tu savais comme ça me touche, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup. Merci aussi pour "Entre amis" et "La vie n'est pas un jeu". Tu n'aurais pas une adresse e-mail pour que je puisse répondre à toutes tes reviews ? J'ai vraiment envie de répondre à certaines de tes remarques. Je vais déjà commencer ici en répondant à tes questions pour le chapitre 11 : à la base il ne devait y avoir que 19 chapitres, mais je vais en faire plus parce que sinon ça vous ferait des chapitres trop long, à 30 pages... Non, ils ne sont pas tous écrits, j'écris et je poste au fur et à mesure. Pour la prochaine fic, j'ai la plupart des évènements en tête mais le plan, c'est pas vraiment ça... Je suis trop pressée d'écrire cette 6e année XD. Le plan pour la 7e année est vraiment pas clair du tout, et pour ce qui est du Post-Poudlard j'ai quelques évènements mais je sais pas encore trop... Par contre, j'ai une question pour toi, tu as dit dans un de tes commentaires que tu trouvais Sirius horripilant et égoïste, mais pourquoi ?

Je sais pas du tout si ce chapitre va vous plaire. J'ai un peu peur.

* * *

Disclaimer : tout est à JKR, rien n'est à moi. Le titre du chapitre sont les paroles de la chanson "Tomorrow" de U2 (la chanson est un hommage aux mères du chanteur et du batteur, toutes deux mortes, donc ça me semblait un peu en rapport avec la fic)

Rappel des OC (ou comment rallonger la note d'auteur) : Lyra Carlson (brune aux yeux gris clairs) et Liana Harper (blonde aux yeux bleu verts), les deux meilleures amies de Lily. Kay Stevenson, sixième année à Gryffondor, a initié Liana à la drogue, ex de Sirius avec qui il a perdu sa virginité. Tyler Hilton, petit-ami non exclusif de Lily, sixième année à Gryffondor. Dylan Wash-Gorgman, cinquième à Serdaigle, petite-amie de Remus avec qui tout se passe hyper bien. Paul Hawson, cinquième année à Serdaigle, petit-ami de Liana.

(J'ai trop la flemme de faire un résumé des chapitres d'avant. D'autant que j'ai survolé le chap 12 et j'étais genre 'wow, pour moi ça fait trois plombes qu'il s'est passé ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre !)

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

** Leave it behind  
**

**13. Won't you be back tomorrow**

**

* * *

**

_Je crois que James a compris qu'il était amoureux de moi en sixième année, ou en septième, vers ce moment-là. En cinquième, je suis sûre qu'il ne m'aimait pas encore. Il n'était à l'époque pas sérieux quand il me demandait de sortir avec lui. _

_Je ne dis pas qu'il n'éprouvait pas de vrais sentiments - au moins au début. Il était sûrement perturbé par l'idée de ne pas savoir pourquoi je ne lui parlais plus. Peut-être était-il attiré par moi, ça ne m'aurait pas étonnée vu que - j'avais eu assez honte quand j'en avais pris conscience - je l'avais quand même pas mal allumé. Les danses qu'on a partagé, la fois où il m'a vu à moitié nue... Ainsi que le jour où, au début de l'année, il m'a surpris en pleine séance de bécotage avec Tyler - ça, c'est quelque chose qu'il ne m'avouera que des années plus tard._

_Il s'acharnait juste parce qu'il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que _moi_, contrairement à Tyler, ne faisait pas dans la polygamie. Ça se voyait qu'il n'acceptait pas le fait de sortir de ma vie. Il a essayé de sortir avec moi, de redevenir ami avec moi... James voulait que je le remarque. C'était pourquoi il me rendait la vie impossible, il avait découvert le truc qui me faisait sortir de mes gonds à n'importe quel moment. Il voulait être _quelqu'un_ pour moi, mais il ne savait pas vraiment qui. Si on était sorti ensemble à cette époque, ça aurait été un véritable chaos._

Lily avait pris l'habitude de sécher le cours de Divination. Pas chaque cours, pas souvent, mais quand même. Elle ne pouvait juste pas supporter Bentley, ce prof qui lui foutait les ch'tons. Elle était sûre que c'était un pervers, en plus.

Lily avait pris l'habitude de s'eclipser pour lire en toute tranquillité les lettres de sa soeur. Oui, parce que Pétunia Evans avait pris l'habitude d'écrire à sa cadette. Après des années de rapports plus que tendus, les deux filles avaient signé une trêve, le temps de faire sortir la nouvelle copine de leur père de sa vie. Sans épargner cette intruse, bien sûr.

Lily avait pris l'habitude de fumer une petite cigarette, tout en lisant ces lettres. On était en mars, le temps commençait de se réchauffer et les jours étaient un peu plus long. Et puis, zut, elle aimait bien fumer. C'était sympa, même si les gens qui l'avaient déjà surprise la regardaient à présent comme si elle était folle.

Ce fut ainsi que Lily, la dernière lettre de Pétunia à la main, se faufilait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors alors qu'elle était censée être en cours de Divination. Mwaha. Elle s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers pour chercher ses cigarettes dans son dortoir. Elle fut cependant surprise de découvrir un élève dans la salle supposée être vide et sourit légèrement en apercevant Remus Lupin, l'air soucieux, plongé dans ses parchemins.

- Bah alors, s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de lui, ce qui le fit sursauter. On sèche, maintenant ?

Remus releva la tête pour tomber sur la mine joyeuse et souriante d'Evans, à qui il avait dû adresser trois mots pendant ces derniers mois. Il finit par lui rendre un petit sourire « Je pourrais te dire la même chose » Elle acquiesça.

- Oui, mais tu es censé donner l'exemple, Monsieur le Préfet. Tu fais quoi ?

Elle croisa ses coudes sur la table et se pencha pour lire les parchemins du Maraudeur. Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant des potions, de la métamorphose, des runes, mais également quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec des grimoires ou des parchemins ; un livre en papier moldu avec une couverture plastifiée. Suivant son regard, Remus cacha la revue médicale sous son cours de Sortilège.

- Des trucs, répondit-il d'un air nonchalent.

- Je vais te laisser alors, j'ai une lettre à lire, finit-elle par dire en montrant l'enveloppe.

Il hocha la tête et retourna à ses papiers. Mais Lily, qui s'était levée, se rassit brusquement et le regarda avec cette fois un air plus... compatissant. Il grimaça intérieurement, qu'allait-elle lui raconter cette fois ?

- Hey, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce, je suis désolée, tu sais. Je suppose que ça doit pas être facile pour toi en ce moment.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Comment avait-elle pu savoir ? Il finit par hausser les épaules. Remus était quand même content de ne voir aucune pitié dans le regard de la rouquine.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- C'est arrivé tellement brusquement, ça doit être dur à encaisser.

Remus se retint cette fois de pousser une exclamation de surprise, parce que là, elle en savait vraiment un peu trop.

- Ouais, en même temps, j'ai pas trop de nouvelles, donc si ça se trouve, elle va mieux tu vois. Du moins, c'est ce que je me dis...

Lily ouvrit la bouche, mais ses paroles se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, un air perplexe sur le visage « Attend, tu parles de quoi ? » Remus haussa un sourcil et sourit. Il le savait, elle n'était pas au courant.

- Et toi ?

- Bah, de Dylan !

Cette fois, Remus pouffa de rire « De quoi tu parles ? » s'exclama-t-il en détachant bien ses mots. Lily plissa les yeux.

- De votre rupture, dit-elle lentement.

- T'as l'air d'être un peu plus au courant que moi.

- Hein ?

- Dylan et moi, on est toujours ensemble.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! J'ai entendu...

Elle resta immobile plusieurs secondes, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle aurait dû demander à Nicole, au lieu de croire ce que Majdoline lui disait. Après tout, depuis qu'ils étaient préfets, Nicole et Lupin discutaient souvent ensemble... Non mais, quelle idiote !

- C'était qu'une rumeur, s'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

Il fit un geste de la main, qui signifiait que ça n'avait aucune importance « T'inquiète, va » Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant un petit moment, échangeant un sourire sincère et complice ainsi qu'un regard joyeux. C'était bizarre d'installer ainsi, en un temps record, une ambiance si détendue entre eux.

- Mais toi, tu parlais de qui ?

Le sourire de Remus se crispa et il balaya la pièce du regard pour échapper à celui perçant de Lily. Il finit par pousser un soupir.

- Tu me promets de ne le dire à personne ?

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux mais acquiesça avec vigueur « Ma mère. Elle a un cancer » Lily, choquée, le fixa un moment sans vraiment le voir, la bouche entrouverte.

- Oh » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, cherchant quelque chose de plus sympa à dire « Je suis vraiment désolée » murmura-t-elle.

Le regard ambre de Remus était devenu grave et ses mâchoires se contractèrent « Oui. Elle ne mérite pas ça » Lily fit très vite le rapprochement avec sa propre mère et une boule se forma dans sa gorge tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Le jeune homme plongea une nouvelle fois dans ses prunelles vertes.

- Personne ne mérite ça, dit-elle d'une voix étranglé.

Elle vit Remus baisser les yeux sur son bras, elle l'imita et vit avec stupeur que sa propre main y était posée, en un geste de réconfort et de solicitude. Lily l'enleva précipitemment en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, gênée.

Lily posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, laissant ses yeux errer sur les fenêtres derrière Remus en cherchant ses mots. Quand elle reporta son attention sur Remus, elle vit qu'il la fixait - non, il la sondait du regard. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise, mais lui sourit légèrement. Elle venait de trouver quelque chose de personnel à partager avec lui à son tour.

- Eh bien... Dis toi qu'en ce moment, la principale tuile de ma vie est que mon père a une nouvelle copine.

- Ah ouais ? » Il aurait voulu rajouté un « Déjà ? » choqué, mais il ne voulait pas blesser sa camarade.

Lily hocha la tête « Oui, et c'est horrible. Avec ma soeur, on complote depuis le début de leur relation - ça fait 2 mois environ - pour lui faire un tas de trucs méchants, et pour qu'elle se casse » Le ton haineux qu'elle avait pris à la fin de sa phrase fit sourire le Gryffondor.

- C'est ma soeur qui se charge de les faire, vu que je suis pas là, et moi je lui donne des idées. Cette salope a déjà subit une bonne partie de ce que Black m'a fait ces dernières années et quelques trucs que moi je lui ai fait, dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Remus éclata de rire et elle le rejoignit. Lily continua ensuite de se confier sur cette histoire, se réjouissant de l'attention que Remus lui portait. Elle lui répéta plusieurs fois, sans vraiment s'en apercevoir selon Remus, à quel point sa mère lui manquait et qu'elle ne comprenait pas que son père puisse passer l'éponge aussi vite.

Le Maraudeur resta pensif pendant une bonne dizaine de seconde.

- Tu sais, dit-il enfin, tu devrais carrément demander conseil à James pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Lily fronça le nez pendant une fraction de seconde à l'entende de ce nom - c'était souvent la réaction qu'elle avait, et ça faisait toujours bien rire Lyra parce qu'elle le faisait sans y penser - et s'agita sur sa chaise, légèrement mal à l'aise. Remus s'en rendit compte et s'en amusa un peu plus.

- Il serait vraiment ravi de le faire, appuya-t-il avec un regard perçant.

L'adolescente ne quitta pas le bois de la table des yeux, préférant l'ignorer « Tu sais qu'il est vraiment sérieux ? » Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Lily comprit immédiatement de quoi il voulait parler.

Décidant de jouer un peu, elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, surprise « Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » Elle continua sur un ton plus rieur tandis que Remus allait répondre « Et puis, il me semblait que les mots « sérieux » et « maraudeur » n'allaient pas vraiment ensemble » Remus sourit à son tour.

- C'est vrai, consentit-il, mais je parle de toi. Quand il te proposait de sortir avec lui, il était sérieux. Il le voulait vraiment.

Lily sonda son regard. Elle n'était pas sûre de ça, elle était même persuadée du contraire. De toute manière, les arguments de Remus ne changeraient rien pour elle, même quand il ajouta « Et il le veut toujours.

- Ouais c'est ça.

- Je te dis, Evans, il est vraiment sincère. Il m'a dit il y a quelques jours qu'il éprouvait de vrais sentiments pour toi » Lily le regarda avec une expression dubitative.

- Mais encore ?

- Il t'a décrit comme la femme parfaite » s'emballa un peu Remus avec un air pourtant convaincu « Belle, drôle, généreuse, intelligente... » Lily éclata de rire, ne croyant pas une seconde à ses paroles.

- Non, en vrai, il a dit quoi ?

Il lui jeta un regard amusé puis se résigna à dire la vérité « Bon, ok » Il tenta de se souvenir des mots exacts de Potter « Texto, il a dit : une fille marrante, sympa, un peu névrosée quand même » Lily fit semblant d'être vexée, bien qu'elle aimait bien l'adjectif « Une fille qui sait être sexy, et, à priori, se servir de sa langue » termina Remus avec un air triomphant.

Cette fois, les joues de Lily s'embrasèrent et elle se retint de cacher son visage dans ses mains. Remarque, elle devrait déjà être contente qu'il n'ait pas dit quelque chose du genre « Et qui, à priori, ouvre facilement les jambes ».

Remus regarda Lily, qui paraissait un peu troublée - mais pas pour les raisons qu'il pensait, malheureusement pour lui et pour James - et se dit « Mission accomplie ». En effet, depuis leur dernière violente dispute, James désespérait de pouvoir revenir à une relation normale de camaraderie avec la rouquine. Il avait décidé de mettre ses amis dans le coup et de les faire intervenir pour lui auprès de Lily Evans.

Envoyer Sirius était hors de question. Que Peter s'en charge n'était pas non plus une bonne idée, il avait déjà servi de diversion pour Evans pendant que Sirius lui faisait une mauvaise blague - ce qui avait mené la lionne à se venger de Black et aussi de Pettigrew. Remus avait alors été tout naturellement désigné. Lily n'avait toujours pas réagi à ses dires, mais il avait bon espoir qu'il avait réussi à faire progresser les idées de la rouquine à l'égard de son ami. Elle finit par lui réaccorder son attention « Je vais fumer dehors, tu m'accompagnes ? » Il déclina gentiment l'invitation et ils se séparèrent sur un sourire sincère.

Lily marcha jusqu'au hall de Poudlard, où une petite dizaine d'élèves étaient déjà présents. De loin, elle aperçut Majoline Peakes et elle sourit joyeusement.

- Line » Son cri attira l'attention de la sixième année qui se tourna vers elle. Evans mima l'action de fumer avec deux doigts près de sa bouche et son amie acquiesça.

Elles se retrouvèrent devant la porte d'entrée et se firent la bise « Une autre lettre de Pétunia ? » demanda la plus âgée une fois qu'elles étaient dehors.

Lily secoua la tête positivement en sortant son paquet de cigarette, celui que Tyler lui avait filé la semaine dernière. Elle en passa une à Majdoline et en prit une pour elle, la porta à ses lèvres et l'alluma du bout de sa baguette en respirant une bouffée.

Elle garda la fumée dans sa bouche le temps de basculer sa tête vers l'arrière et, les yeux plissés, la laissa doucement s'échapper de ses lèvres à peine entrouvertes. Elle ouvrit finalement l'enveloppe moldue, ignorant la fille aux cheveux châtains qui se marrait silencieusement à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

- Tiens, t'as qu'à lire aussi.

Peakes la remercia d'un regard et elles lirent la lettre à deux. Lily la termina bien avant elle, ayant toujours lu à la vitesse de la lumière et Majdoline étant plutôt lente. Elle balaya le visage de sa camarade d'un regard pensif.

C'était la chose qui était arrivé grâce à sa relation avec Tyler qu'elle préférait le plus - une des choses. Son amitié avec Majdoline. Frank Londubat était plutôt marrant, il lui rappelait Potter par de nombreux côtés - elle savait qu'ils étaient très proches - et Alice Gordon était une fille vraiment adorable.

Cependant, il y avait une confiance et une complicité étonnantes qui s'étaient aussitôt installées entre Peakes et Evans. Elles partageaient les mêmes délires, avaient souvent les mêmes références, n'avaient pas honte de se montrer comme elles étaient vraiment quand elles n'étaient que toutes les deux. Ce n'était pas la relation intime et solide que partageaient Majdoline et Alice, ni le lien foudroyant et intense qu'il y avait entre Liana, Lyra et Lily, mais c'était devenu important pour cette dernière.

D'autre part, Lily préférait se confier sur sa mère à Majdoline qu'à ses meilleures amies, parce que c'était moins douloureux. Elle avait trop de souvenirs en commun avec ses presque soeurs, elles lui rappelaient trop sa famille brisée. Avec Majdoline, elle discutait de son deuil, de la trahison de son père qui refaisait sa vie, des coups que Pétunia et elle complotaient. Elle lui racontait sa mère qui lui manquait, elle la décrivait avec un oeil nouveau, ce qui était rafraîchissant.

Sa nouvelle amie termina la lettre et regarda la cinquième année avec appréhension « T'en penses quoi ? » Celle-ci tira une late et dit d'un air passif.

- Rien de nouveau sous le soleil. La grosse vache est de moins en moins présente à la maison, ce qui est une excellente nouvelle, et papa soupçonne de plus en plus Pétunia d'en être la cause. Mais je la connais, elle sait se défendre, surtout quand ils sont tous les deux seuls.

- T'as pensé à de nouveaux trucs à lui faire ?

- Suffit que je me souvienne de ce que Black me fait depuis toujours, ça devrait durer au moins quelques années » Elle rit et Majdoline l'accompagna, puis le visage de Lily se ferma légèrement « Je veux dire, ça durera le temps qu'elle sera là. Des années, pff, n'importe quoi. J'ai pensé- »

Mais quelqu'un d'autre l'interrompit « Salut les filles » Tyler Hilton s'approchait d'elles, et Lily se tendit dès qu'elle sentit sa présence derrière elle. Leur dispute datait de quelques jours et ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis.

La cinquième année lança à Majdoline un regard d'avertissement qui l'ignora et lui sourit légèrement à la place. Celle-ci écrasa sa clope du pied « Je vais vous laisser » et se rendit à l'intérieur du château, ne faisant pas attention aux menaces silencieuses de son amie.

Tyler se plaça devant elle pour qu'elle ne puisse l'éviter et Lily se sentit obligée de lever les yeux vers lui. Il poussa un soupir pensif en plongeant son regard dans le sien, attrapa la cigarette de Lily et en tira une bouffée, tandis qu'ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, comme hypnotisés.

Sans rompre leur intense échange visuel, Tyler passa doucement son pouce sur le coin de la lèvre inférieure de Lily, caressa sa mâchoire, puis prit sa joue entière dans sa main. Lily se reposa contre lui, lui sourit, et tourna la tête pour embrasser sa paume. Il fit un sourire radieux à son tour, un sourire qu'il ne quitta pas quand il emprisonna de nouveau la cigarette entre ses lèvres.

Voilà. Leur réconciliation s'était faite sans un mot. Tout était toujours tacite, entre eux. Plus précisément, tout n'était que physique dans leur relation. D'ailleurs, si on se référait aux paroles de Tyler durant leur dispute...

_« Je ne tomberais jamais amoureux de toi » « Quel genre de relation tu crois qu'on a ? » _

Lily avait mal rien qu'en se remémorant ces phrases. Il y avait vraiment peu de chance pour qu'elle ressente quelque chose qui s'apprente à de l'amour pour Tyler, mais avoir l'impression qu'on compte si peu pour le garçon avec qui on sort...

Elle se rendait parfaitement compte que leur relation n'avait aucun avenir. Une liaison purement physique, sans sentiments profonds, ça ne durait pas éternellement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le quitter.

Lily sentit que son petit-ami lui prenait la main, elle baissa la tête en fermant les yeux ; lui se rapprocha d'elle et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne, passant sa main qui tenait la cigarette dans son dos. Elle tremblait ; c'était l'idée de le perdre qui la mettait dans cet état. Tyler ferma à son tour les paupières et la serra contre lui, elle qui s'agrippait à lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas se séparer de lui, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Elle avait l'impression que tout se déroulait mal en ce moment, dans sa vie, qu'elle perdait le contrôle ; la nouvelle copine de son père, Severus qui se plongeait encore plus dans la magie noire et se rapprochait de ses connards d'amis Serpentards, elle qui s'éloignait de ses amies, Potter qui la déroutait complètement, les Buses qui approchaient... Elle perdait même le contrôle sur sa magie, avec les petites séances de Magie Primitive avec Mary et ses meilleures amies !

En fait, Lily était toujours soucieuse tout le temps, toujours à resasser ce qui n'allait pas comme elle le voulait. Les moments câlins avec Tyler était la dernière chose dont elle profitait à fond, les derniers moments où elle s'abandonnait, où elle s'offrait complètement. Elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais. Quand elle l'avait compris, elle s'était vraiment senti honteuse, mais maintenant elle s'en était accommodée.

Elle était nymphomane, elle adorait le sexe avec Tyler au point de le laisser la traiter comme de la merde ? Pas de problèmes. Si cela voulait dire qu'elle devait rester malheureuse dans ses histoires de coeur pendant encore quelques mois, qu'elle devait attendre que son petit-ami cesse de s'intéresser à ses autres copines pour lui prêter un peu d'attention, et bien soit.

* * *

D'un autre côté, tout n'était pas simple non plus point de vue sentimental pour une autre Gryffondor. Liana Harper avait beau sortir avec Paul Hawson, tout avait beau se passer relativement bien, elle avait toujours du mal à se sortir un certain Maraudeur de la tête.

Sa relation avec son petit-ami n'était pas des plus naturelles, d'où le « relativement bien ». Premièrement, et ça c'était à cause de Sirius, elle n'arrivait pas à définir ses sentiments pour Paul. Parfois, elle se comportait instinctivement avec lui comme s'ils n'étaient qu'amis ; quand il voulait être tendre avec elle, elle le repoussait en riant et préférait continuer à discuter plutôt que de le laisser la toucher. Et au contraire, il y avait des périodes où elle ne pouvait pas retirer ses mains de lui et trouvait qu'il embrassait merveilleusement bien.

Liana avait remarqué que Paul était aussi instable qu'elle. Par moment, c'était lui qui la repoussait, et d'autres, c'était lui qui se jetait sur elle. Tout allait comme sur des roulettes quand ils étaient tous deux simultanément dans la même phase, « amis » ou « amoureux », mais quand ça n'était pas le cas, leur drôle de manège faisait bien rire leur entourage ; ce n'était pas une relation compliquée, mais un lien rafraîchissant. Ils allaient bien ensemble, s'entendaient bien, et étaient très complices.

Tous deux faisaient présentement leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque. C'était une de leurs périodes où ils avaient du mal à se décoller l'un de l'autre, ils ne cessaient d'échanger des petits regards, des sourires en coins. Pendant qu'elle traduisait avec peine un texte de Runes, elle mordillait le bout de plume en dévorant Paul des yeux, à son insu, et en faisant sensuellement remonter la tranche de son pied le long de la jambe de son petit-ami, se délectant de ses frissons d'excitation. Inutile de dire qu'il était à peine concentré sur son devoir de métamorphose.

Il lâcha soudainement ses affaires, se pencha au-dessus de la table qui les séparait, posa une main sur sa nuque et la tira vers lui ; le sourire satisfait et rayonnant de Liana mourut sur ses lèvres. Une exclamation choquée et le bruit de parchemins qui tombaient à terre les sépara et la Gryffondor rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en apercevant Mrs Pince qui dardait sur eux un regard réprobateur. Liana forma sur ses lèvres le mot « Désolée » et Paul se fit discret, plus pour cacher son éclat de rire que pour se faire pardonner.

Echangeant un dernier regard complice, Paul changea de place et se mit à côté de sa copine. Tout en reprenant son devoir là où il l'avait laissé, il plaça d'autorité sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille. La tête posée sur sa paume, son coude appuyé sur la table, Liana avait abandonné ses devoirs et fermait paresseusement les yeux aux caresses de son amoureux.

Sa main remontait et descendait le long de sa cuisse, il traçait des petits cercles et des arabesques du bout de ses doigts. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sentit son ventre tressauter quand il exerça une forte pression sur son genou, lui lançant une véritable décharge électrique dans la jambe et actionna ses réflexes. Paul lui mit brusquement sa main sur la bouche pour contenir son rire et il se morda la langue pour rester sérieux lui aussi.

Un râclement de gorge les interrompit soudainement.

Le sourire de Liana se figea quand elle tourna la tête vers Sirius Black, qui se tenait raide comme un piquet devant eux. Il sourit légèrement à son amie « Je peux ? » demanda-t-il en désignant la chaise que Paul occupait quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Bien sûr, murmura Liana en retirant la main de Paul qui avait échoué sur son épaule.

Elle reprit consciencieusement sa traduction - ou du moins le prétendit, confuse par la proximité de l'homme qu'elle aimait encore. « T'as tes notes sur les rappels du Sortilège d'Allégresse ? » Elle sursauta en relevant violemment la tête. Ses yeux arrondis de surprise la firent rougir, tout autant que sa tête penchée vers elle. Elle bafouilla.

- Oui... oui, attends » Cherchant frénétiquement dans ses parchemins, elle lui tendit ce qu'il lui demandait, mais aucun des deux ne baissèrent les yeux quand Sirius eut les feuilles dans la main.

Liana se permit alors de l'examiner comme elle se l'était interdit depuis ces deux dernières semaines. Son couple avec Kay avait été la raison du froid entre Liana et Sirius, mais, bien qu'ils aient rompus, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient plus accentués que d'habitude, il était plus pâle, ses traits étaient plus crispés.

Peut-être que la disparition de Stevenson dans sa vie avait entraîné un vide inévitable, peut-être qu'il ne se remettait pas de sa rupture. Peut-être avait-il juste attrapé un coup de froid.

Elle lui sourit timidement, puis retourna à ses devoirs, fière de ne pas avoir rougi une fois de plus alors qu'elle avait bien vu qu'il la dévorait des yeux aussi intensément qu'elle ne l'avait fait.

Liana releva son visage vers lui « Tu sais ce qui m'a réveillé ce matin ? » Il haussa les sourcils, surpris tandis qu'elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire « Le cri de Lily dans la baignoire » Le visage de Sirius s'illumina d'un sourire amusé.

- Le coup de la douche froide, conclut-il.

- Je me demande combien de fois tu le lui as fait, s'amusa-t-elle en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Des centaines de fois, pouffa Sirius, ce sont les meilleures blagues qui marchent le mieux.

Une discussion passionnée s'installa entre eux. Ils parlèrent des Maraudeurs, de leurs dernières blagues aux Serpentards, du dernier duel avec Rogue, de leurs amis, des cours. Entre rire, sourires, anecdotes que seuls eux - et éventuellement James - partageaient, ils redonnaient à leur amitié un nouveau souffle. Se retrouver après tant de mois d'ambiance tendue entre eux, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis, soulageait Liana d'un gros poids dans la poitrine.

Elle avait complètement oublié la présence du garçon avec qui elle sortait à ses côtés. Celui-ci se rappela à son bon souvenir quand elle sentit sa bouche sur son crâne. Il semblait en avoir marre d'être ignoré ou laissé de côté, ou bien il avait fini ses devoirs « On se voit plus tard, Liana » en tout cas, il partit à toute vitesse.

Celle-ci, la tête tournée vers la chaise où il était assis quelques secondes plus tôt, resta figée de surprise pendant un moment. Ce n'était pas tant le départ précipité de Paul qui l'étonnait, mais le fait que, plongée dans sa conversation avec Sirius, elle l'avait _vraiment _oublié. Elle échangea un regard avec le Gryffondor, qui la regardait elle les sourcils froncés, se demandant s'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre ces deux là - il n'avait après tout jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler avec la blonde aux yeux bleus et verts.

Liana se leva précipitamment, laissant ses affaires sur la table, et courut à la poursuite du Serdaigle. Elle le trouva devant la porte de la bibliothèque, se dirigeant vers sa salle commune. En criant comme une folle, elle se jeta sur son dos en nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou. Paul ne perdit même pas l'équilibre - ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui faisait le coup - mais il lâcha ses cours sur le sol en passant ses mains dans son dos pour tenir Liana contre lui.

Il frissonna en sentant le souffle de sa copine sur sa peau « Tu croyais t'en tirer comme ça, sans me dire au revoir ? » Sa voix sensuelle accentua ses frissons, il la laissa descendre le long de son dos et il se retourna. Aussitôt, elle se colla à lui et l'embrassa avec passion.

Plusieurs dizaines de seconde plus tard, ils se séparèrent, l'air rêveur après le baiser phénoménal qu'ils venaient de vivre. Liana retourna dans la bibliothèque, continua de parler avec Sirius Black et oublia de nouveau son petit-ami.

* * *

- C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à mettre des talons, tu comprends. Avec mon mètre cinquante, fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose...

James acquiesça d'un air absent. À vrai dire, il s'en fichait complètement. Il était plus intéressé par la nature et la provenance des pierres du mur sur lequel il était adossé, plutôt que par le babillage d'Amelia Alexander, cette fille qui était certaine de plaire au Maradeur. C'est sûr qu'elle était jolie. Mais bon, à part ça, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'atomes crochus.

Potter retint un soupir. Ou un baillement, il ne savait pas trop. C'était bizarre, d'habitude, il aimait bien bavarder avec des filles, ce n'était pas une corvée pour lui. Il trouvait ça sympa, ça changeait des Maraudeurs, même si les discussions féminines n'étaient jamais aussi intéressantes. Pourtant, depuis quelques semaines, ça ne le branchait plus vraiment.

La seule fille avec qui il aimait bien passer du temps à présent était Liana. Evidemment, c'était parce qu'elle était amie avec lui depuis des années et qu'elle était casée, elle ne cherchait en aucun cas à le séduire. Bien qu'elle lui avait déjà proposé de sortir avec elle... À ce souvenir, il sourit pensivement, ce qu'Amelia prit pour un signe d'intérêt et l'encouragea à parler de choses encore plus chiantes.

L'autre fille qui en valait la peine côté discussion était... Evans. Elle venait d'entrer dans le couloir où elle se trouvait et il la suivit des yeux. Sa conversation lui manquait. Leur dispute datant de quelques jours l'avait beaucoup affecté, ses insultes et ses menaces l'avaient mis dans une telle colère que, pendant ces derniers jours, il avait même donner, de bon coeur, un coup de main à Patmol pour faire de sa vie un enfer. Sans qu'Evans ne le sache.

Mais maintenant, il avait envie de retrouver son amitié. Ou quelque soit le genre de relation qu'ils avaient l'année dernière.

Il ne l'avait toujours pas quitté du regard, elle qui discutait d'un air sérieux avec Lyse Edgecombe, son binôme en potion. Ils allaient être évalués cet après-midi par Slughorn et Evans prenait toujours très à coeur cette matière.

- Tu m'excuses une minute ? » Il n'attendit même pas la réponse d'Amelia et il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers Lily. Elle s'était mise dos à lui, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu, et il pouvait donc voir seulement le visage d'Edgecombe. Il posa son bras sur le mur, prenant sa pose de dragueur qui les faisait toutes craquer, et fit un clin d'oeil à Lyse, qui lui sourit en remettant ses cheveux en place.

Lily, curieuse de voir à qui son interlocutrice faisait désormais attention, se mit dos au mur et jeta un coup d'oeil à Potter. Son visage prit une expression lassée et elle poussa un long soupir. Légèrement blessé par sa réaction, James regarda la Serdaigle.

- Comment ça va, Edgecombe ?

Elle rougit et balbutia légèrement « Très bien. Et... toi, James ? » minauda-t-elle. D'habitude, James prenait plaisir à voir ces filles perdre leurs moyens devant lui, mais là il voulait juste qu'elle s'en aille. Lily était toujours muette et immobile. Sans un mot de plus, le regard du Maraudeur se posa de nouveau sur Evans, qui regardait fixement devant elle. Par miracle, Lyse Edgecombe comprit le message.

- À plus, tous les deux ! Evans, on en reparle plus tard » Elle leur fit un geste de la main que tous deux ignorèrent.

Lily soupira de nouveau et croisa les bras, se résoudant à poser ses yeux sur le Maraudeur. Celui-ci lui sourit gentiment, oubliant son sourire colgate de séducteur.

- Evans. Quoi de neuf ?

- Je n'ai pas rompu avec lui, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir, lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Le sourire de James se fâna légèrement. C'était pas gagné s'il voulait regagner son amitié, mais il ne se découragea pas « Désolé, je suis passé à autre chose. En fait, je voulais juste savoir si tu voudrais bien traîner après les cours » Lily le jugea du regard et, à sa grande surprise, son camarade se sentit mal à l'aise sous ses yeux émeraudes inquisiteurs.

- J'ai d'autres plans.

- On pourrait faire un tour sur le terrain de Quidditch.

- J'ai pas envie, je te dis.

- Si tu veux, je pourrais te montrer des passages secrets de Poudlard, je suis sûr que ça te plairait.

Lily se décolla brusquement du mur, une expression de colère sur le visage « Mais je t'ai pas demandé de me coller, bordel ! Je veux _pas_ sortir avec toi, je te le répète une dernière fois » Sa brusque colère surprit et choqua James, il la regarda avec un air perdu.

- Mais... non, c'est pas ça » balbutia-t-il. Il eut soudainement marre de se faire agresser pour rien et s'énerva à son tour « Et merde, je vais pas te laisser me traiter comme ça ! Tu fais vraiment chier »

Il partit brusquement et s'éloigna à grand pas, mais Evans ne voulut pas le laisser avoir le dernier mot « Va te faire foutre, si t'es pas content, Potter ! » s'écria-t-elle quand il passa devant lui. Elle se tourna pour le suivre des yeux et voir s'il allait la regarder, mais il lui fit juste un geste rageur de la main sans se retourner.

Enervée par ce manque de politesse - alors que, rappelons-le, les attaques odieuses et pas exactement justifiées venaient d'elle au départ - Lily partit du côté opposé du couloir en marchant rageusement et bousculant les étudiants sur son passage.

* * *

L'occasion se présenta, l'après-midi même, pour James, de remettre cette fille arrogante à sa place. Evans s'était montée la tête toute seule. Elle était persuadée qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle, ou un truc du genre, et qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

Il la trouvait toujours attirante, cela allait de soi. Mais si, ce matin, il avait voulu l'approcher, c'était pour essayer de réinstaller leur anicenne complicité d'avant. Il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui plus d'un mois plus tôt, il était passé à autre chose, mais elle... il ne comprenait pas. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal !

Mais bon, elle lui avait hurlé dessus pour rien, alors elle allait le regretter. Fallait y penser à deux fois avant d'emmerder un Maraudeur, foi de Cornedrue !

Cette fois, la Gryffondor discutait avec ses deux meilleures amies tout en lisant leur livre de Potion pour une révision de dernière minute, devant la salle de Slughorn. Il se posta à leurs côtés, un visage tout à fait avenant comme il savait si bien le faire, souriant légèrement.

- Bonjour, Carlson » dit-il d'un ton poli, il se tourna ensuite vers son amie qui, il le devinait, se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire « Liana, comment ça va ? Sirius m'a dit que vous aviez discuté ensemble hier, je trouve ça génial, c'est vraiment une progression »

Sans attendre sa réponse, son regard se concentra sur la jeune fille aux cheveux auburns. Celle-ci n'avait pas lâché son livre des yeux mais s'était raidit en sentant sa présence. James lâcha, d'un ton neutre qu'il voulait enjoué « Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Lyra leva les yeux au ciel, Liana le regarda en secouant la tête et en souriant à moitié, et Lily ferma violemment son livre et leva des yeux flamboyants de colère vers lui.

- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter, Potter ? Non. Premièrement, tu es pote avec un gars que je déteste, je fais juste gaffe à la contagion, ironisa-t-elle. Deuxièmement, ton pire ennemi est un de mes plus proches amis. Troisièmement, je suis déjà maquée, et » Elle chercha une dernière raison, puis se souvint de celle qu'elle lui avait sorti au bal de Noël, en se disant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de la dire en premier « et quatrièmement, tu ne me plais pas »

Ce qui l'insupportait le plus n'était pas d'avoir dû dire ce qu'ils savaient tous deux déjà, mais plutôt de voir qu'il n'avait pas perdu son flegme pendant qu'elle récitait ses quatres raisons. Il continuait de la regarder intensément, un air souriant et sarcastique à la fois au visage. Pensant qu'il avait sûrement un grain, elle l'ignora à son tour et partit.

Les deux filles la suivirent, mais avant, la blonde posa sa main sur l'épaule du Maraudeur en voulant le consoler.

- Désolée, mon poussin, dit-elle en espérant le faire rire avec ce surnom ridicule.

Mais celui-ci ne réagit pas et lui fit un sourire en levant son index devant lui, geste qu'elle comprit comme « Attends, c'est pas fini ». Elle croisa les bras sur son ventre en lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Il joua des sourcils et reporta ses prunelles marrons sur le dos d'Evans.

- Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte, pour être sûr d'être entendu.

Celle-ci fit volte face, ses longs cheveux volant autour d'elle, et rugit « QUOI ? » James haussa les sourcils d'un air innocent, l'air de dire _« Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal »_.

- Je me faisais juste la réflexion, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il marcha jusqu'à elle, la dépassa, puis se retourna en ne cessant d'avancer vers leur salle de cours « Mais repenses-y, tu ne serais pas déçue du voyage » et lui adressa un clin d'oeil. Il entendit Liana éclater de rire et se retint de faire autant, parce que la tête d'Evans en valait vraiment le coup.

James Potter avait trouvé son nouvel hobby. Faire enrager Lily Evans.

* * *

Les mains tremblantes, Liana s'agrippa au lavabo en reprenant son souffle, les yeux fermés, la tête baissée. Elle sentit ses genoux fléchir plusieurs fois et lutta pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol. Elle releva la tête, contempla son visage livide dans le miroir, ses lèvres sèches, mais tout ce qu'elle vit était ses pupilles aussi grosses que des têtes d'épingle. Un ricanement douloureux s'échappa de sa gorge gonflée. Liana se pencha en avant pour appuyer son front contre la glace, sentant ses mèches blondes caresser son cou et ses joues. Elle frissonna.

Elle partait, complètement, elle planait. Plus de Liana, plus de Lily, de Lyra, de Poudlard, de Paul, de Sirius... Juste elle, son corps qui se détendait, sa tête qui tournait... Elle rouvrit les yeux et éloigna son visage du miroir. Liana fronça les sourcils quand elle vit du sang couler de son nez. Elle essuya de ses doigts le liquide visqueux, étonnée, car cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Une conséquence de la prise régulière de cocaïne.

Elle estima qu'elle était prête à sortir des toilettes. À peine dehors, la musique assourdissante se transforma en bourdon incessant dans sa tête, mais cela ne la dérangea pas. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil ses deux meilleures amies discuter dans un coin, autour d'une table, et Jim qui les rejoignait avec deux bierreaubeurres. De l'autre côté du bar, derrière la porte de derrière, se trouvait l'arrière-cour, le refuge d'une dizaine de junkies qui se donnaient régulièrement rendez-vous pour dealer, se shooter « en famille », partager leurs expériences...

Liana s'y rendit d'un pas assuré. Elle poussa la porte et sourit en reconnaissant une tête blonde bien connue.

- Carl !

Le très séduisant jeune homme de dix-huit ans lui tomba dans les bras en riant, et elle rit à son tour en enlaçant son dos. Lui venait de se faire un shoot également. Tous deux étaient les deux plus jeunes consommateurs de cocaïne du groupe, ils étaient de ce fait mis à l'écart - sauf, bien sûr, quand ils pouvaient fournir les autres en came.

- Tu vas bien, ma belle ? » Liana hocha la tête et Carl éclata de rire de nouveau « Je vois, je vois... »

Quelques minutes et plusieurs fous rires plus tard, la main de Carl n'avait toujours pas quitté son dos et se dirigeait dangereusement de plus en plus bas. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, son visage se pencha vers elle et, quand Liana comprit qu'il voulait l'embrasser, elle bondit brusquement en arrière. Elle rit devant son air ébahi.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en retenant son sourire amusé, j'ai déjà quelqu'un et je suis heureuse avec lui.

Elle disait ces mots sans y croire. Lui, ce mec à tomber par terre, s'intéressait à une fille banale et grosse comme elle ? Carl, n'ayant pas l'air déçu pour deux mornilles, la regarda un moment avant de hausser les épaules.

- Dommage, finit-il par dire, t'es vraiment superbe.

Cette fois, Liana faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive « Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » s'écria-t-elle, à moitié hystérique. Lui secoua la tête sans s'étonner de son comportement.

- Bien sûr, ironisa-t-elle, c'est la drogue qui parle là.

- Pas du tout.

Elle le jugea un instant du regard « Attends, tu me trouves vraiment belle ?

- Et hyper bien foutu.

Cette fois, Liana rit en secouant la tête de dérision « Pour un petit boudin » Carl haussa les sourcils, lassé de devoir se justifier alors qu'il venait de se prendre un rateau « Trop pas. Regarde toi dans une glace »

Après un dernier regard confus, elle lui obéit. Elle retourna aux toilettes et s'intéressa à autre chose que ses pupilles cette fois. Elle retira son t-shirt large et eut l'impression de recevoir un coup sur la tête.

Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne se soit pas rendue compte d'à quel point elle avait maigri ! Elle tourna sur elle-même, réalisa que ses poignées d'amour se remarquaient de moins en moins. Son ventre était plus plat, sa poitrine un peu moins opulente, ses bras étaient plus minces... Même son cul avait l'air moins géant. Elle tapota ses fesses et ses cuisses et se ravit de constater qu'il y avait moins de cellulites.

Auparavant, elle n'était pas non plus énorme, mais elle se préférait nettement comme ça. Elle était presque bien foutue, effectievement... Et ça, c'était grâce à la drogue ?

Liana se concentra ensuite sur son visage. Elle qui avait déjà une peau très pâle, elle était aujourd'hui encore plus blanche qu'avant, ce qui lui donnait un teint était presque maladif. Seulement, elle ne vit pas un teint maladif mais plutôt une peau aussi blanche que la neige et sourit à cette constatation.

Elle avait plus de cernes apparents qu'avant, ses joues étaient un peu creusées, rendant son visage moins rond et enfantin ; elle trouva que ça lui donna un air plus mûr et mystérieux. Ses cheveux également avaient changés, elle qui avait une tignasse blonde et ondulée, ses mèches étaient pâles, filasses, avaient perdu leur éclat. Selon elle, ils étaient plus longs et lisses, et elle aimait bien ce blond un peu platine.

Ces changements, à priori dû à la drogue car sinon elle n'avait rien changé, lui plurent. Elle préférait sa silhouette ainsi, son visage, ses cheveux. Elle ne voyait pas que ça lui donnait un air cadavérique, rien d'anormal, rien d'assez souligné pour qu'on le remarque et que l'on s'inquiète pour elle ; mais tout ça n'était qu'en surface.

Elle sortit après s'être rhabillée et partit voire ses amies, qui l'acceuillirent avec un sourire joyeux. Elles avaient cessé de la harceler avec sa nouvelle situation de camée, elles avaient compris que ça ne servait plus à rien. Aujourd'hui, Lyra et Lily faisaient comme s'il ne se passait rien.

- J'ai un truc à vous dire, dit Liana d'une voix surexitée. Cette soirée est fantastique ! Je viens de m'apercevoir que j'avais minci, et en plus je me suis fait draguer y'a deux secondes par une vraie bombe !

- Tu sais combien t'as perdu ? s'inquiéta légèrement Lyra.

- Pas beaucoup, t'inquiète, répondit-elle avec un signe de la main. Mais le _vrai _truc, je vous dis, c'est qu'un mec beau à tomber par terre m'a fait des avances !

Elle regarda ses deux amies une à une, qui ne semblaient ni l'une ni l'autre voir à quel point c'était important. « Et alors ? » fit Lily « Tu comptes laisser tomber Paul ?

- C'est pas _ça_, qui est important, s'impatienta la blonde. Je me suis dit que si une bombe sexuelle était attiré par moi, peut-être que Sirius pourrait l'être aussi ! Vous en pensez quoi ?

Cette fois, c'était une expression de consternation qui se peignit sur les visages des deux autres. Lily fixa son amie junkie en s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'elle hurle « Poisson d'avril ! » et Lyra appuya son front sur sa main.

- Je t'arrêtes tout de suite, on a dit qu'on ne parlait pas de mec ce soir !

Liana haussa un sourcil dubitatif « Et vous avez discuté de quoi toute à l'heure, quand j'étais pas là ? » Lily pouffa de rire tandis que Lyra répondait avec flegme.

- De Lovitz.

- Ah ha ! Tu vois ?

- Oui, mais c'est pas comme si j'étais sur lui !

- Bien sûr. Qui ne rêve pas d'avoir une aventure enflammée avec un professeur, hmm ?

- Pas elle, intervient Lily. Tu sais bien qu'elle ne veut avoir d'aventure enflammée avec personne, se moqua-t-elle gentiment, sinon, on ne l'aurait plus vu pendant deux mois. Elle se serait enfermée dans la Salle sur Demande et y aurait séquestré Luke... Hé ! » s'exclama-t-elle, grimaçant de douleur, alors que Lyra venait de la frapper sur l'épaule.

Liana sourit en secouant la tête devant le manège de ses amies « Revenons au point initial. Sirius ne sort plus avec personne depuis Kay, peut-être que c'est parce qu'il est amoureux de moi vu que je suis devenue une bombe à mon tour, et qu'il a le coeur brisé vu que je ne suis pas célibataire ! »

Liana écarquilla les yeux, elle venait de réaliser que son raisonnement était tout à fait logique et se demanda pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plutôt.

- Ou alors, peut-être que Black ne sort plus avec personne parce que c'est Stevenson qui lui a brisé le coeur, tenta Evans.

Harper se tourna vers Lyra pour lui demander son avis, mais celle-ci leva les mains en signe de paix « Je lui ai jamais parlé, à ce mec, j'en ai aucune idée.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire, Lil, continua Liana, que parce que tu es son ennemie attitrée, tu le connais mieux que moi ?

Lily prit une longue gorgée de bierre avant de répondre « C'est une possibilité, il faut le reconnaître. Je suppose que lui aussi me connaît très bien.

- Mieux que nous ? se vexa faussement Lyra.

Lily secoua la tête en riant « Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Mais c'est pareil, je connais pas Black aussi bien que Potter, mais toi, Lia, tu n'es pas aussi proche de lui que ne l'est son meilleur ami »

Liana ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut pas quoi répondre. Lyra enlaça ses épaules « Tu es bien avec Paul, non ? Pourquoi tu veux te pencher de nouveau sur cette histoire beaucoup trop compliquée ? »

Lily commanda trois Whisky Pur Feu. Boire pour oublier.

* * *

_Vous n'allez peut-être pas me croire, mais rien dans ce chapitre n'a été prévu à l'avance. Enfin si, la discussion Remus/Lily. J'adore cette scène :D J'aime bien Remus, mais j'ai pas le temps d'écrire sur lui ^^. Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_Si j'ai le courage, je commencerais le chapitre d'après ce soir et je le publierais dans six mois. Blague ! Au prochain chapitre : la suite de la soirée chez Jim (qui normalement n'est pas finie, mais j'aurais peut-être la flemme de l'écrire. Du Lovitz/Lyra. On retrouvera les autres profs. Du Sirius/Liana. Normalement du James/Lily... Et puis zut, assez de spoiler comme ça !_

_A bientôt, malilite_


	16. With or without you

Hey !

J'ai fait un petit effort pour me grouiller et poster ce chapitre, j'ai quand même mis deux-trois semaines, mais bon. En tout cas, le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant fin août, puisque je me tire aux Etats-Unis ce samedi 31 juillet ! Trois semaines à New York avec des amies, si c'est pas la belle vie... Mais je peux vous assurer que ces vacances, je les ai méritées.

Je remercie énormément les revieweurs : **Zachitoya**, **Audrey **(Tu verras, Lily va bien s'acharner sur James ici aussi, j'aime bien écrire ce genre scène ^^) et **Eliane62**.

J'aime bien ce chapitre là, quoique quand je l'ai relu il m'a moins plu, mais que voulez-vous. Beaucoup de "bonne" musique (à mon avis) que je vous conseille d'écouter. Beaucoup de révélations et de surprises. Ce chapitre vient immédiatement après le chapitre dernier, je vous rappelle donc la fin du chapitre 13 : **Lily, Liana et Lyra sont dans le bar de Jim, leur pote**.

Dernière chose : je me fais de la pub, j'ai publié récemment un petit OS sur Hermione et Draco, mon premier sur eux, rien de très passionnant.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, pas à moi. Le titre du chapitre est une chanson de U2. Le premier extrait de paroles dans ce chapitre est tiré de "Feel so free" de Ivy (une chanson que j'écoute 24h/24 depuis une semaine), le deuxième est de "With Or Without You" de U2 (une de mes chansons préférées), le troisième de "Werewolf" de Cocorosie (qui n'a rien à voir avec les loup-garous et donc avec Remus, à mon grand dam), le quatrième de "Cocaine" de Eric Clapton (initialement de J.J Cale mais Clapton est mon dieu, c'est aussi une de mes chansons préférées). Traduction à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

** Leave it behind  
**

**14. With or without you**

**

* * *

**

_C'est impressionnant comme certaines choses peuvent arriver d'une manière complétement ahurissante. Ce soir-là, par exemple. De nous trois, j'étais persuadée que celles qui allaient le plus en baver, c'était Liana ou Lily ; ou bien les deux. Elles ont une capacité à se mettre dans de telles merdes, aussi... _

_Mais non. La plus grande surprise fut pour moi, ce soir. _

Après leur avoir servi encore trois Whisky Pur Feu - et après les avoir prévenu que ça serait les derniers -, Jim cessa de les surveiller, se disant qu'elles étaient assez grandes pour prendre soin d'elle.

De toute manière, ils ne les auraient pas reconnues, pas tout de suite en tout cas. L'alcool les avait complètement désinhibées, elles avaient décidé de laisser leurs problèmes au placard et s'étaient libérées de toutes leurs contraintes morales. Jamais elles ne s'étaient senties plus libres, plus libres de leurs pensées, de leurs gestes, de leurs paroles...

Lyra dansait sur la piste depuis plus d'une heure, sans jamais s'arrêter ou reprendre son souffle. Les yeux clos, tantôt les bras levés, tantôt les mains dans les cheveux, elle se déhanchait en rythme. Au début, elle dansait seule, au milieu d'une foule de gens qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention, puis au fur et à mesure les gens bougeaient autour d'elle parce que c'était elle qui, à présent, ne faisait pas attention à eux.

Parfois, le bras d'un type s'enroulait autour de son ventre ou glissait sur sa taille et il se calquait sur son rythme mais elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux, continuait à danser comme si elle était seule au monde, se contentant de s'appuyer sur lui pour avoir un meilleur équilibre. Quand un des hommes avait passé sa main sous son t-shirt et s'était doucement posée sur son abdomen, Lyra avait collé son dos contre le torse de l'inconnu et avait callé son visage contre son épaule. Celui-ci avait cru à une ouverture et s'était mis à embrasser son cou, mais à part se mordre la lèvre inférieure, il ne reçut aucune réaction. Ils s'étaient contentés alors de danser, l'un contre l'autre, et lui même s'était pris au jeu.

_And I feel so free_

_Yeah, I feel alright_

Lily était restée à la même table depuis le début de la soirée, mais jamais seule. Ça avait commencé avec des petits sourires innocents destinés à un mec, moyennement beau, installé au bar. Il était venu vers elle, ils avaient flirtés quelques minutes ensemble, et au moment où il allait se pencher pour l'embrasser, le visage de Tyler s'était imposé dans l'esprit de Lily. Après, ce fut beaucoup plus facile.

Elle enchaîna les mecs toute la soirée. Certains étaient plus entreprenants que d'autre, mais elle les laissa faire, jusqu'à un certain point : le pantalon restait fermé, pas de main dans la culotte ou le soutien-gorge, et ils étaient restés dans le bar. Ces types étaient plus ou moins jeunes, plus ou moins séduisants, plus ou moins sympas, mais elle s'en fichait plus ou moins. Le fait qu'autant de garçons la remarquent la fascinait et, au bout d'un moment, c'était elle qui, à peine étaient-ils arrivés, passait une main derrière leur cou avec un sourire mutin et qui fondait sur leurs lèvres.

Le ballet de leurs langues était la seule chose qui la satisfaisait pour l'instant. Il suffisait qu'un mec s'approche d'elle avec un air avenant, qu'elle l'invite à s'assoir, et hop ! Pas besoin de savoir quel était son nom, leurs bouches étaient déjà l'une sur l'autre. Elle était même montée à califourchon sur les genoux d'un de ses prétendants, pour en avoir toujours plus. Seulement parce qu'il paraissait aussi jeune qu'elle, qu'il souriait trop, et qu'il embrassait à merveille.

_Never thought I'd feel_

_Like I feel tonight _

Quant à Liana, elle était assise à même le sol, dans l'arrière-cour, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Carl. Tous deux étaient complètement dans les vapes, après un beau trip mélangeant coke et nitocine - le « machin vert ». Leur sang devenait bouillant, leurs coeurs s'accéléraient, leurs neurones tremblaient, leurs organes se tordaient doucement... La nitocine était un poison mortel découvert lors du Moyen-Âge. Heureusement pour eux que la cocaïne en neutralisait plus ou moins les effets nocifs...

Il n'existait plus aucune pensée claire dans l'esprit de Liana. Elle ne réalisait même pas que la main de Carl était posée loin sur sa cuisse, sous sa jupe, ses doigts frôlant l'élastique de sa culotte. Pas comme si le jeune homme aurait été en état d'abuser d'elle, mais elle n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça si elle avait été consciente.

Derrière ses paupières fermées, elle ne voyait que des ondes, des points, des traits de lumières, multicolores ; elle ne ressentait que des vagues de chaleur, et même des vagues tout court car, bien que son corp soit immobile, elle se sentait elle-même onduler dans les airs ou sur un matériau semblable à de la neige, elle ne savait pas...

La drogue donnait toujours un sentiment de liberté intense à Liana ; cette nuit-là, ce sentiment était encore plus violent.

_And I feel so free_

_Yeah, I feel alright_

_

* * *

_

Les trois jeunes filles de cinquième année était rentrée vers trois heures du matin à Poudlard, empruntant le passage secret d'Honeydukes. Ah, elles avaient bien galéré pour forcer la porte du magasin à cette heure là de la nuit ! Forcément, il ne restait pas ouvert toute la nuit, elles avaient donc dû se débrouiller. Lyra avait utilisé la Magie Primitive, le sort qui lui avait servi à crocheter la serrure du coffre secret de Lyndon Lovitz. Vous savez, celui où grâce à une petite tige en métal, elle manipulait le fer grâce à la magie et parvenait à ouvrir n'importe quelle porte... _(cf chap 9)_

Lily avait réussi ensuite à rendre à la porte son état initial, puis elles avaient pris le passage secret et étaient rentrées au château. Non sans peine, parce que ce n'est pas si facile de faire plus de trois pas après avoir ingurgité quelques grammes de Whisky Pur Feu, en devant de plus porter Liana, qui ne s'était toujours pas remise de son trip.

Bref. Il était neuf heures, très peu d'élèves étaient debout en ce dimanche matin, mais une jeune fille faisait l'exception. Dans la Grande Salle, Lyra Carlson essayait vainement d'oublier son mal de tête insoutenable et de déjeuner. Le Professeur McGonagall s'était même inquiétée pour elle, en voyant sa mine de déterrée, lorsqu'elle était passée devant elle pour rejoindre la table des professeurs. Lyra lui avait fait croire qu'elle n'avait qu'une vilaine angine, et la prof de métamorphose lui avait tout bonnement conseillée de rendre visite à Mrs Pomfresh.

- Bonjour ! claironna quelqu'un à ses oreilles douloureuses.

Lyra reconnut Lily, fraîche comme un gardon, qui s'était assise en face d'elle et se servait abondamment de miel sur ses toasts. Tout sourire, le rose aux jours, elle se demanda si son amie n'était pas encore bourrée de la veille.

- Pas trop la gueule de bois ? chuchota la brune.

- Tu plaisantes ! Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien un lendemain de cuite.

- Oui, je vois ça » Elle fronça les sourcils, ne trouvant décidémment pas cette situation normale « C'est bizarre, d'ailleurs » Lily haussa les épaules.

D'habitude, c'était Lyra qui tenait remarquablement bien l'alcool et Lily qui se tapait une gueule de bois d'enfer le lendemain matin. Pour ce qui était de Liana, comment savoir ? Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas contentée de boire jusqu'à plus soif...

- Tu sais, on devrait refaire ça toutes les semaines, fit Lily d'un air enjoué. Et même, on devrait y aller ce soir !

- T'es pas sérieuse ? grimaça la brunette.

- Si, très. Il y a une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard cette après-midi, il suffit qu'on y aille et qu'on ne revienne pas tout de suite.

Lily souriait, apparemment très contente de son idée, tandis que Lyra la regardait avec surprise « On a des interros demain, Lil » disait-elle, espèrant faire revenir son amie à la raison.

- Et alors ?

Cette fois, Carlson faillit tomber de sa chaise. Depuis quand la miss Evans, première de classe, se fichait des interrogations ? Ok, elle n'était pas l'élève la plus sérieuse, elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à être Préfète-en-Chef, mais les cours avaient toujours été très importants pour elle.

- Oh, ça va, fit la rouquine d'un air agacé. Faut savoir profiter de la vie, c'est ma nouvelle philosophie. Et si les conneries, on les fait pas maintenant, tu peux me dire quand est-ce qu'on les fera ?

Lyra garda le silence et Lily prit ça pour un acquiescement « C'est bien ce que je disais. On vit qu'une fois. Sinon, tu fais quoi ce matin ?

- Je dois voir Lovitz, pour son frère, déclara-t-elle sombrement.

Lily se retint de commenter. Elle avait compris que, malgré son désir d'aider son professeur, ces recherches déprimaient sa meilleure amie de plus en plus. Dès qu'il était question de famille, toutes trois pensaient à leurs mères décédées, et c'était dur pour chacune. Lyra comprenait la douleur de perdre un parent et l'envie désespérée de Lyndon, ainsi que son espoir insensé, de retrouver son frère. Cependant, elle ne pourrait jamais plus revoir sa mère, c'était un fait qu'elle avait encore du mal à accepter.

Tout à coup, un Maraudeur aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés s'installa aux côtés de la nouvelle fêtarde en herbe, ignorant complètement son amie qui en profita pour enfouir sa tête dans ses mains.

- Salut, ma jolie » La voix suave de James Potter à son oreille fit frissonner Lily. Un réel frisson de dégoût « Bien dormi ?

Avec violence, elle enfonça sa fourchette dans un de ses toast « J'ai rêvé que je t'embrochais exactement comme ça » Elle leva sa fourchette, montrant les dents qui dépassait du pain grillé, et se tourna vers Potter avec un sourire sadique « Alors oui, on peut dire que j'ai passé une bonne nuit »

James la regardait avec un air amusé « C'est dur, ça, Evans. T'es trop méchante avec moi.

- Ou alors pas assez, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle cessa de lui faire face, prit son assiette et se leva pour aller deux places plus loin. Elle s'attendait, bien sûr, à ce que Potter la suive, mais elle eut quand même un petit espoir. Lily allait lui lancer une énième menace de mort, mais il l'en empêcha...

Il s'était penché vers elle, avait posté ses lèvres près de son oreille et, d'une voix mi-murmurée, mi-chantée « _See the stone set in your eyes, see the thorn twist in your side, I wait for you _»

Lily rêvait-elle, ou cet imbécile était bien en train de lui chanter une chanson d'amour ? « _And you give yourself away, and you give yourself away, and you give, and you give, and you give yourself away _»

Lily jeta un regard horrifié à Lyra. Celle-ci non plus n'en croyait pas ses yeux, mais dès qu'elle croisa les prunelles vertes émeraudes de son amie, elle éclata d'un rire qu'elle étouffa dans sa main.

L'adolescente sursauta quand les doigts de Potter la touchèrent, avec l'intention de remettre une de ses mèches derrière son oreille - la situation aurait pu être très romantique si ça n'avait pas été _Potter_. Elle tenta d'ignorer le nouveau frisson d'aversion, la nausée qui la prenait à l'estomac, et marcha le plus vite possible pour s'éloigner de lui.

- _With or without you_ ! s'époumona-t-il sans bouger du banc mais en la suivant du regard._ With or without you oh ooh, I can't live, with or without you _» Il s'arrêta finalement, essouflé, et fuya à son tour la Grande Salle après avoir entendu Lyra Carlson éclater de nouveau de rire.

* * *

- Je comprends pas » Lyndon posa son front sur son bureau, l'air désespéré « On a fait faire le test à tous les élèves, ça a pris _des semaines_, et rien ! »

Lyra cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en observant son professeur, essayant sans succès de voir clairement autour d'elle. « Peut-être que... » Elle voulut le rassurer, trouver une explication, mais un pic de douleur lui transperça le crâne.

Elle avait finalement compris poruquoi elle se sentait si mal. Lyra avait pris de la potion anti-gueule de bois et s'était rendue compte en rentrant dans son dortoir après le petit-déjeuner que cette potion était périmée. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Lily avait l'air aussi en bonne santé, mais au moins ce point-là était éclairci.

Ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour l'histoire de Dwight Lovitz, le petit frère de son professeur disparu depuis quinze ans, sensé être à Poudlard. Ils avaient tout essayé pour le retrouver, ils avaient même été jusqu'à faire un test ADN sorcier, ou plutôt un équivalent, une sorte d'imitation du test, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autorisation officielle. Ils avaient testés tous les garçons de cinquième année, sans succès.

- Peut-être que ton frère a sauté une classe, ou qu'il a redoublé ? » suggéra Lyra. Elle tutoyait son prof quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, sans aucune ambiguité.

- Non, celui qui m'a renseigné m'a bien dit qu'il était en cinquième année.

- Peut-être que c'est une fille ? dit-elle dans un baillement en se massant les tempes.

L'homme releva brusquement son front de la table et la regarda, l'air de dire _'Tu te fous de ma gueule ?' _« Si c'est pour dire des imébicilités pareilles, j'avais vraiment pas besoin de ton aide »

Elle lui lança un regard noir auquel il répondit « Je veux dire que si ceux qui l'ont adopté ont voulu modifier son apparence, pour qu'ils leur ressemblent ou pour continuer à le cacher au reste du monde, autant le faire à fond, non ? Peut-être qu'ils l'ont fait devenir une fille » termina-t-elle sur un ton triomphant.

Lyra vit le regard de Lovitz se perdre dans le vague tandis que ses lèvres formaient en silence des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais qui étaient « Modifier son apparence... » Elle appuya son menton sur sa main et se laissa errer dans le brouillard de son esprit.

Le plat de la main de l'homme frappa avec une telle force le bois de la table qu'elle sursauta et qu'un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Mais bien sûr ! S'ils ont changé son apparence, ils ont forcément changé des trucs chez lui ! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton tout excité en gigotant sur place. Ils ont modifié son ADN ! Lyra, tu es un génie !

- Tu vois que t'avais besoin de moi, grommela-t-elle.

Lovitz l'ignorait totalement, marmonnant tout seul dans sa barbe, heureusement de façon assez intelligible pour qu'elle comprenne « Bordel, comment on va faire pour le retrouver, alors... »

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne dirent un mot pendant plusieurs minutes, et Lyra accueillit ce silence bienfaiteur avec un soupir heureux.

- Je me demande si... continua-t-il, puis il se tourna finalement vers elle. Je ne sais pas si la magie utilisée pour changer l'apparence de quelqu'un peut être assez puissante pour faire disparaître les blessures dues à un sort.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se concentrant pour tout enregistrer « Ça dépend si le sort qui l'a blessé est plus puissant ou non.

- Et si c'est par une créature magique ? Il me semble ce n'est pas la même magie.

- Je croyais que c'était toi, le professeur, s'étonna-t-elle.

Lovitz soupira « Tu as raison, mais il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'une créature maléfique.

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- Quand il n'avait que quelques mois, Dwight a été mordu par un Niffleur sauvage. Ça a été très bien soigné, mais le médicomage a dit qu'il garderait la cicatrice toute sa vie... Qui qu'il soit aujourd'hui, il doit y avoir une chance pour qu'il l'ait encore. C'était sur son épaule, la droite je crois. Quoi ? demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés, en voyant Lyra porté une main à sa bouche.

Elle porta ses paumes à ses yeux, appuya aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, pour chasser son mal de tête et essayer d'y voir plus clair. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tout ça lui disait quelque chose. Avec sa chance et celle de Lyndon, ça ne concernait pas leur affaire commune, mais ça devait être très important...

* * *

C'était bizarre. C'était comme... Revenir dix ans après au même endroit, comme une réunion d'ancien étudiant, comme revoir l'ancien amour de votre vie... Alors que ça ne faisait que quelques mois. Liana regarda Sirius du coin de l'oeil, parce qu'un Sirius silencieux, c'était quelque chose qu'on ne voyait pas souvent.

Elle avait abandonné sa théorie du Maraudeur amoureux d'elle. C'était n'importe quoi. Black était du genre à foncer, à ne pas reculer devant une fille pour qui il avait des sentiments, même si cette fille n'était pas célibataire.

Les effets de la drogue se dissipaient à peine lorsque Sirius lui avait proposé de venir avec lui à Pré-Au-Lard. Ils ne faisaient pas grand chose, ils discutaient juste en se promenant dans les rues du village sorcier. C'était une sorte de nouveau souffle sur leur amitié. Ils parlaient de tout, de rien... mais surtout de Kay Stevenson.

Liana hésita avant de lui poser une dernière question « Elle t'a parlé de son oncle ? » Il la regarda sans cesser de marcher, puis fixa ses chaussures. Ce jour-là, Sirius ne se conduisait tellement pas comme Sirius que ça la troublait vraiment.

- Oui » souffla-t-il. Il était surpris. Il venait de s'apercevoir de l'amitié qui avaient unies son ex et son amie, elles étaient plus proches qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Elle se demanda si elle devait se taire ou continuer sur ce chemin « T'as réagi comment ? » se renseigna-t-elle.

- Je... J'ai dit que je le tuerais à mains nues si jamais je le voyais » Son ton était calme et détaché, mais on pouvait deviner la haine parfaitement contenue derrière ce subterfuge. Le jeune homme n'était pas un Black pour rien « Et même si je ne suis plus avec elle, je le ferais encore »

Il la transperça de son regard anthracite, ce regard qui la bouleversait tant jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, ce regard rempli d'amertume, de colère silencieuse. Elle le fixa d'un air pensif, essayant de deviner l'expression sur son visage quand il l'avait appris, son mouvement de recul ou bien lui qui se précipitait pour la prendre dans ses bras, peut-être avait-il même versé quelques larmes...

Liana, elle, était complètement camée quand Stevie lui avait dit la vérité. Elle n'avait pas réagi. Le lendemain matin, clean, elle était allée la voir dans la Grande Salle, s'était assise à côté d'elle et lui avait demandé dans un murmure si c'était vrai. Elle n'avait finalement pas eu besoin de mots pour s'en rendre compte, il lui avait suffit de rencontrer son regard vide. Liana lui avait pris la main sous la table et l'avait serrée très fort.

C'était bouleversant, comme nouvelle. Qu'elle dise elle-même, de vive voix, que son oncle l'avait violée lorsqu'elle était plus petite. Toute petite, elle avait à peine quatre ans quand ça avait commencé. Selon elle, ça n'avait duré que quelques mois, mais comment aurait-elle pu le savoir, aussi jeune qu'elle était ? Ça avait pu durer des années. Mais le pire était lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'il s'agissait de son plus vieux souvenir.

Et oui. Le premier souvenir de Kay Stevenson, c'était ça. C'était le regard de son oncle, son sourire, son odeur, sa peau qui se frottait à la sienne, ses doigts qui couraient sur son corps, ses cheveux qui glissaient sur elle...

_Gun hip swollen lip bottle sip yeah I suck dick_

Sa voix, ses gémissements rauques, son ton malsain et tremblant de désir pour elle, ses mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas à l'époque mais qu'elle pouvait imaginer aujourd'hui, ses déclarations d'amour, ou bien ses « Tu l'as bien cherché »...

_Before the yearning song of flesh on flesh_

Ses doigts qui s'inséraient en elle, son pénis qu'il fourrait de force dans sa bouche, son sexe qui se frottait au sien, une douleur froudoyante qui la transperçait de part en part, qui la déchirait en deux.

_You blew through me like bullet holes, Left stains on my sheets and stains on my soul_

Liana, tout comme Sirius, s'était interdit de penser que ce traumatisme expliquait beaucoup de chose, son manque de confiance en elle et en les autres, sa volonté de se détruire par la drogue, sa morosité qui lui enlevait toute envie de travailler en cours, son comportement de garce qui veut toujours plus de garçons, sa tentative de séduction sur le père de sa seule amie.

- Tu sais...

La phrase de Liana mourut dans sa bouche ; Sirius la regarda avec interrogation. Elle hésitait encore, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure de gêne. C'était quelque chose que Kay avait eu encore plus de mal à lui confier. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était arrêté au beau milieu de la rue.

- Quand son propre père l'a découvert » _'Quand il a découvert que son beau-frère avait violé sa fille'_ continua-t-elle en pensée, la nausée la prenant tout à coup. Elle vit que Sirius avait bloqué sa respiration « Il l'a envoyé lui-même à l'hôpital » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Il l'a... ?

- Il l'a tabassé. L'enfoiré est maintenant paralysé à vie, mais pas d'importance puisqu'il est dans un coma dont il ne se réveillera jamais.

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant plusieurs secondes. « Sérieusement ? » Liana hocha la tête. « Ce salopard le méritait » Nouveau signe de tête. Sirius se demanda comment son ex-petite-amie vivait tout ça. Si elle prenait mal le fait qu'elle ait à la fois un oncle pédophile et un père presque meurtrier, ou bien si elle se sentait vengée et, en quelque sorte, satisfaite.

* * *

- Quoi, comme ça ?

Il espéra que sa voix n'avait pas tremblé, tandis qu'il fixait Dylan avec de grands yeux. Il rêvait, ou la jeune fille venait de le plaquer ? Quant elle, la Serdaigle refusait d'affronter son regard, ses longs cheveux tombant sur son visage. Remus savait qu'elle était en train de se tordre les mains derrière son dos. Il la connaissait par coeur.

Il l'aimait tellement.

- Je suis désolée, Rem'.

- À partir de maintenant, cassa Remus d'une voix froide, pour toi, c'est Lupin.

La jeune fille leva ses yeux incroyables vers lui à une vitesse impressionnante. Son ventre se tordit quand elle croisa les iris ambrés de son désormais ex petit-ami, ses iris si froids et si durs. Remplis d'une émotion entre la haine et le chagrin.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi, continua-t-il en enfouissant ses mains tremblantes dans les poches de sa robe. Tu fais ta vie comme tu veux, et tu me laisses faire la mienne.

Dylan continuait de regarder Remus avec de grands yeux tristes et larmoyants, brillants de larmes. Remus savait qu'elle aurait voulu se justifier, mais il ne voulait pas lui laisser ce plaisir.

- Rem...

- Lupin, corrigea-t-il d'une voix froide.

Elle baissa la tête et le loup-garou crut voir une larme s'échouer sur le plancher. Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment d'actionner la poignée, elle tourna un peu la tête vers lui mais évitait toujours de le regarder. Elle parla d'une voix calme et douce. Le genre de voix qui allait terriblement manquer à Remus.

- C'est parce que tu as trop changé après ce qui est arrivé à ta mère. Tu es encore plus secret qu'avant et on arrive plus à avancer dans notre relation.

Il l'entendit déglutir et il secoua la tête pour garder ses pensées plus claires. Elle soupira, apparemment un minimum soulagée mais toujours triste, et s'en alla.

Huit mois. Huit mois, putain !

Il l'aimait tellement.

Il avait tellement mal.

* * *

Sirius rentra seul de Pré-Au-Lard. Complètement perdu dans sa pensée, repensant à chaque parole prononcée lors de sa longue discussion avec Liana, il avait à présent oublié s'il avait utilisé un passage secret ou le passage conventionnel pour rentrer au château.

Il parcourait les couloirs en direction, certainement, de sa salle commune. Sirius ne cessait de retourner dans sa tête les plaisanteries et les rires de Liana, ses confidences sur elle, sur son petit-ami, sur Evans, sur Carlson, sur Kay...

Soudainement, il releva la tête. Peut-être l'avait-il su grâce à ses instincts d'Animagus-chien. Après avoir marché dans les couloirs le regard fixé sur ses chaussures, Sirius releva la tête et sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre. Dans un carrefour de couloirs près des escaliers, Kay Stevenson marchait tranquillement dans sa direction mais sans l'avoir remarqué. Aussitôt, Sirius se plaqua contre le mur pour qu'elle continue de ne pas le voir, et fuya le plus vite possible.

Lorsqu'il arrivait près du portrait de la Grosse Dame, il avait déjà les pensées plus limpides. Il vit James cette fois, à l'air nerveux, qui attendait devant l'entrée de la salle commune. Aussitôt, Sirius pensa que son état avait quelque chose à voir avec Lily Evans. Il était pressé que cette lubie pour elle finisse rapidement.

- Patmol, enfin ! Je te cherchais, s'exclama Cornedrue en se précipitant vers lui.

Sirius fronça les sourcils ; finalement, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être ce qu'il pensait « Un problème, Corn' ? Avec Peter, ou Remus ? » James acquiesça.

- Dylan a plaqué Lunard, répondit-il.

Sirius eut un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était que ça « Sir', tu ne comprends pas. Ils étaient ensembles depuis huit mois et il l'aimait à la folie » Le brun aux yeux gris haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours visiblement pas, et attendant la fin de son explication.

- Et ?

- Rah, t'es insensible. Il est dévasté, espèce d'imbécile !

Le Black grimaça, comprenant finalement « On y va » fit-il. Au moment où ils allaient passer le portrait, ils entendirent une voix essouflée derrière eux. Peter se précipitaient dans leur direction.

- Ralentis, Queudver, rit Sirius.

- J'ai eu la nouvelle et je suis arrivé aussi vite que j'ai pu, murmura Peter en luttant contre un horrible point de côté. On y va ?

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, entrèrent dans le refuge des Gryffondors et se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. Ils trouvèrent Remus allongé sur le lit de Sirius, les yeux tournés vers le carré de ciel nuageux que laissait entrevoir une des fenêtres de leur dortoir. C'est seulement après s'être approché de lui qu'ils remarquèrent la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu entamée.

- Lunard ? tenta James en faisant un pas vers lui.

Il échangea avec Peter un regard perplexe sur la marche à suivre, tandis que Sirius prit les choses en main. Il alla s'assoir sur son lit, de manière perpendiculaire par rapport à Remus, et plaça les jambes de son meilleur ami sur les siennes. Son regard gris brûlait le loup-garou qui tourna finalement la tête vers lui. Il avait un air encore plus misérable que le lendemain des pleines lunes, que la première fois que les trois Maraudeurs l'avaient vu après avoir appris la maladie de sa mère.

Ironiquement, la seule personne à l'avoir vu aussi mal en point, c'est-à-dire quelques heures après qu'il ai su que sa mère allait sûrement et très prochainement mourir, était Dylan Wash-Gorgman, sa désormais ex petite-amie.

Il sourit légèrement à Patmol. Comme toujours, il ne voulait pas qu'on se fasse du souci pour lui, ou bien il essayait de faire face à ce qui lui arrivait en restant un minimum positif. Ce mec était un vrai combattant. Sirius eut un pincement au coeur ; il en avait vraiment assez que le sort s'acharne sur lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le protéger, du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait tellement insisté pour que le projet de devenir Animagus voit le jour.

- On peut faire quelque chose ? demanda Peter.

- On peut ne pas en parler, répondit Remus en se frottant les yeux, espérant que ses meilleurs amis n'aient pas vu leur rougeur.

Tous quatre gardèrent le silence encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que James le rompe de nouveau « C'est une salope, hein ? » plaisanta-t-il faiblement. Il fut content lorsque sa remarque arracha un petit rictus à celui qui venait de se faire larguer.

- Ça te dirait d'aller te bourrer la gueule dans un endroit plus approprié ? demanda Sirius après avoir amicalement claqué ses mains sur les cuisses du lycanthrope.

- Tu parles de quoi ? répondit celui-ci.

- Liana m'a dit qu'elle et ses potes allaient faire la fête dans une sorte de bar à Pré-Au-Lard.

- Excuse-moi, mais j'ai pas forcément envie de me mettre minable avec ta copine, mon ex, une fille que tu détestes et que Cornedrue ne pourra pas s'empêcher de harceler, et-

Sirius se réjouit du ton taquin de Remus « Premièrement, Mary Macdonald ne vient pas avec elles, c'est juste Liana et les deux autres » le coupa-t-il « Et deuxièmement, j'ai pas plus envie que toi de voir Evans. C'est juste qu'on pourrait faire la même chose, mais on va autre part.

- Ou alors, on va aux cuisines et on demande aux elfes plus de Whisky, proposa Peter.

- C'est plus simple, remarqua James.

Remus Lupin regarda ses amis un à un et, réconforté par leur soutien, hocha positivement la tête.

* * *

Liana déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Paul, ses longs cheveux blonds chatouillant la nuque du garçon. Elle lui sourit avant de lui dire « Je reviens » d'une voix douce, et elle s'échappa vers les toilettes. Paul la suivit des yeux, sans se douter de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir y faire.

- Alors, t'en dis quoi de cet endroit ? lui demanda Lily en souriant, pour tenter de le faire redescendre sur terre.

Le Serdaigle jeta un coup d'oeil à la dérobée au bar et rendit son sourire à la meilleure amie de sa petite-amie « C'est sympa, c'est vrai » Celle-ci acquiesça.

- Oui. C'est dommage que Jim ait pris sa soirée, j'aurais bien voulu vous le présenter, finit-elle en regardant Tyler.

Celui-ci avait une mine plutôt renfermée depuis qu'ils étaient entrés. Lui qui semblait plutôt enthousiaste de passer une soirée avec elle dans un endroit branché, différent de Poudlard, - même si Lyra Carlson, Liana Harper, Paul Hawson étaient présents - n'avait plus trop l'air d'apprécier. Il se détendit cependant quand Lily rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne et passa un bras sur ses épaules.

- Vous allez souvent ici ? demanda Paul à Lyra.

- On est venues hier soir, et quelques fois avant.

- Et on accepte de vous servir à boire alors que vous êtes mineures ? s'étonna Hilton.

- Tu devrais le dire encore plus fort, histoire qu'on nous jette dehors, ironisa la brune.

Tyler haussa les sourcils, la méprisant d'un seul regard, tandis que Lily la rappela à l'ordre

- Lil, c'est vrai, il pourrait être plus discret » Elle savait que son amie partageait son opinion, mais toutes deux avaient remarqué la semi mauvaise humeur du sixième année, ce qui expliquait pourquoi la rouquine le défendait.

Cette dernière craqua sous le regard de son amie « Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes.

- Essaye de voir si Liana n'est pas tombée dans le trou, s'écria Paul.

Lily se retourna vers lui et éclata de rire en secouant la tête.

- Comme j'allais te le dire, continua Lyra pour Tyler, nous n'avons pas de problème pour nous faire servir à boire, vu que le quasi co-propriétaire, Jim, est un très bon ami, qu'il nous connaît très bien et qu'il sait que nous sommes responsables.

- C'est pas ce que Liana m'a racontée sur vous deux hier, plaisanta Paul.

Lyra se pinça les lèvres en s'obligeant à ne pas répliquer vertement. Elle aimait bien Paul, tandis qu'elle ne portait pas trop Tyler dans son coeur, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle ne prenait pas de gants avec lui. Mais là, ce n'était pas à Hawson qu'elle en voulait, mais à sa copine ; Liana racontait les folies de ses amies de la veille, mais elle était prête à parier que jamais Paul n'avait entendu les siennes.

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda Tyler, mi-curieux, mi-inquiet.

- Oh, rien, sourit Lyra. Disons que, à part Jim, un très bon moyen de boire est de se laisser offrir des verres par les gars d'ici. On est de la chair fraîche, tu comprends, plaisanta-t-elle. Bien sûr, on fait attention à ce que nos verres ne soient pas drogués...

Elle nota avec délice que la mâchoire et les poings du Gryffondor s'étaient fortement contractés. Amusée, elle chercha Lily du regard. Elle la vit aborder un jeune homme avec le sourire et le serrer dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux agissements de ses deux compagnes de dortoir la veille, trop occupée sur la piste de danse, mais elle pensait que le type en question devait être un de ses flirts de la veille pour que Lily agisse ainsi.

Décidée à pimenter la vie de couple d'Evans, elle attendit le moment où le garçon commença à embrasser le cou de la jeune fille qui riait aux éclats pour attirer l'attention de Tyler « C'est pour ça que tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à ta copine » lui dit-elle en lui montrant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour prendre la situation en main quand Lily repoussa une fois pour toute le jeune homme et lui dit au revoir avec un signe de la main. Paul et Lyra échangèrent un regard, amusés par cette jalousie, et durent se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Lily s'affala sur la chaise voisine à celle de son petit-ami qui la fixait d'un air menaçant « Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Celui-ci lui servit un sourire ironique doublé d'un ton sarcastique « Oh, mais rien du tout, _ma chérie_. Il n'y a aucun problème » Celle-ci haussa les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il avait fumé, lui encore, et chercha le regard de Lyra pour une explication. Cette dernière lui offrit un sourire mystérieux.

Au même moment, Liana Harper revint parmi eux. Ses yeux pétillaient, ses joues étaient roses, son front luisant, ses cheveux emmêlés, ses mouvements désordonnés... Lily et Lyra échangèrent un regard complice exprimant leur lassitude face à ce problème qui semblait n'avoir aucune issue. Presque au même moment - était-ce un signe du destin ? - une chanson d'un célèbre rockeur moldu débuta dans le bar.

_If you wanna get down, down on the ground, cocaine,_

_She don't lie, she don't lie, she don't lie, cocaine_

Qu'elle commence l'herbe à cause de la souffrance causée par le deuil en quatrième année, ça se comprenait. Que cette douleur psychologique devienne plus importante à cause de son chagrin d'amour, de sa situation de plus en plus insupportable avec un certain Sirius Black dont elle s'entichait de plus en plus, d'accord. Qu'elle se fasse entraîner et qu'elle sombre encore et toujours en découvrant des drogues vraiment dures, c'était envisageable, et elles avaient beau chercher, Lyra et Lily se considéraient vraiment comme impuissantes.

Mais qu'elle continue alors que tout semblait aller mieux, qu'elle retrouvait Sirius, qu'elle se remettait peu à peu du décès de sa mère, que sa jeune soeur n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse et aussi en forme, et surtout, alors qu'elle avait enfin un petit-ami sympa et qui faisait attention à elle, ça, c'était du gros n'importe quoi !

Le pire était que le petit-ami en question était aussi aveugle qu'une taupe. Liana s'assit en riant à ses côtés et l'embrassa avec tendresse, tandis que lui se moquait gentiment d'elle.

- T'es allée vider le bar, c'est bien ça ?

Lyra éclata d'un rire ironique et Lily la rappela à l'ordre en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

_Don't forget this fact, you can't get it back, cocaine, _

_She don't lie, she don't lie, she don't lie, cocaine_

- C'est juste que j'adore vraiment cette chanson, expliqua la blonde en balançant la tête au rythme des paroles.

- C'est surprenant, ça » Le faux air innocent de Lily passa inaperçu pour la plupart d'entre eux, mais son amie brune la regarda en riant silencieusement, et la rouquine lui fit un clin d'oeil en sirotant joyeusement sa bierreaubeurre.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi ça te met dans un état pareil, fit Paul en haussant les épaules.

Les deux amies de sa copine le regardèrent d'un air _'T'es con où tu le fais exprès !' _et à Lyra de s'exclamer « Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

- Je pense plutôt que ma copine est bourrée, vu que cette chanson n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

Heureusement, il ne vit pas Lily enfouir son visage exaspéré dans ses mains. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que Paul n'apprécie pas cette chanson d'un guitariste qu'elle-même aimait bien, que le fait qu'il pense que l'alcool était à l'origine de l'euphorie de Liana et qu'il ne se _rendait toujours compte de rien_.

Au même moment, Charlus, un mec qu'elle avait embrassé la veille au soir, s'assit entre Lyra et Lily et lui sourit d'un air rayonnant « Lily ! Comment ça va, ma belle ? » s'exclama-t-il en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

Elle lui rendit son sourire enjoué et se tourna à moitié vers lui, sans enlever sa main. Tyler, quant à lui, n'avait qu'une envie, envoyé un bon crochet du droit dans la figure de ce _petit con_. Il l'aurait sûrement fait si le petit con ne faisait pas vingt centimètres de plus que lui ; mais il tenta quand même de marquer son territoire.

Le sixième année passa un bras autour des épaules de sa « copine » et la plaqua contre son torse en jetant un regard mauvais au nouveau venu. Celui-ci compris le message et partit sans demander rien de plus. Aucun de ses deux soupirants n'avaient fait attention à la grimace crispée de Lily.

Comment est-ce que _lui_ osait jouer le petit-copain possessif avec elle ? Elle se détacha violemment de son étreinte et le fusilla du regard.

- C'est quoi, ton problème ? rugit-elle.

- Mon problème, c'était ce mec » Il criait encore plus fort qu'elle « Je peux savoir qui c'était ? » Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est bon, c'est juste un mec avec qui j'ai dansé un slow hier, rien d'autre, mentit-elle.

- Rien d'autre ? _Rien d'autre ?_ Mais ce mec aurait été près à te _baiser _sur la table si j'avais pas été là !

L'ébahissement, l'humiliation, le dégoût et la colère prirent place sur le visage de Lily Evans. Ses mains tremblaient, et Lyra remarqua qu'elle contenait de moins en moins sa magie ; quelques tables autour d'eux étaient pris de légères secousses, assez violentes pour renverser sur le sol des verres de bierreaubeurres.

- Je sors, décréta Lily sur un ton faible. Tu me fais vomir.

Et elle partit. Plus personne ne dit mot autour de leur table pendant plusieurs minutes, et Hilton fixait ses poings serrés sous la table. Finalement, il partit rejoindre la fille avec qui il sortait à l'extérieur.

Lily était adossée au mur en face du piano-bar et finissait sa deuxième cigarette. Elle lui jeta un bref regard avant d'écraser le mégot par terre.

- Tu viens t'excuser ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid alors qu'il se mettait face à elle.

- Je suis désolé, s'exécuta-t-il. J'ai complètement dépassé les bornes et je ne voulais pas te blesser » Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Tyler était toujours trop sincère quand il lui présentait ses excuses.

- Tu te foutais un peu de la gueule du monde » renchérit Lily. Le jeune homme acquiesça, conscient de son erreur « Toi, tu sors avec qui tu veux, mais moi j'ai même pas le droit de flirter avec d'autres ?

- Je ne supporte plus de devoir te partager avec les autres, murmura-t-il.

- Tu crois pas que c'est à moi de dire ce genre de chose ? » Malgré son ton acerbe, Lily se sentait touchée par cette phrase.

- Lil, je voudrais qu'on arrête ce petit jeu » Une douleur sourde naquit dans la poitrine de la jeune fille à l'idée qu'il puisse la quitter « J'aimerais qu'on soit exclusif » Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, mais ceux d'Evans se perdirent dans le vide.

Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa avec douceur sa joue, à plusieurs reprises, tandis que ses bras glissaient sur sa taille et qu'il se serrait contre elle. Ses lèvres descendirent progressivement près des siennes, mais Lily ne réagissait toujours pas.

Il lui proposait finalement ce qu'elle voulait depuis plusieurs mois ; après tout ce temps où elle vivait en partie mal leur relation de non exclusivité ; alors qu'elle arrivait enfin à s'amuser avec d'autres garçons tout en restant contente d'avoir un copain fixe, et que l'idée de lui avec d'autres filles ne la rendait plus malade. Là, c'était l'univers entier qui se foutait de sa gueule.

Elle perdit pied et ferma les yeux quand Tyler lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec passion. Celui-ci gémit, autant de plaisir que de soulagement - il devait croire qu'elle était d'accord, alors qu'elle avait juste cessé de réfléchir à la question.

Ses mains empoignèrent les fesses de Lily, puis remontèrent sous son pull jusqu'à la branche de son soutien-gorge ; elles se positionnèrent sur ses flancs et ses pousses caressèrent ses seins par-dessus son sous-vêtement. Elle se colla entièrement à lui, épousant ses formes qu'elle connaissait bien, tout en l'embrassant et en suçotant sa lèvre inférieure.

Soudain, ses mains quittèrent son dos et elle entendit faiblement l'ouverture d'une fermeture éclair. Il releva la jupe de la jeune fille, agrippa ses cuisses et passa ses jambes autour de sa propre taille. Haletant, il recommença à l'embrasser tout en frottant leurs sexes les uns contre les autres à travers leurs sous-vêtements.

Complètement excitée, la tête qui tournait, les lèvres enflées, Lily était prête à se faire _baiser_, là, dans une rue en face d'un bar fréquenté, et quelques minutes seulement après que Tyler et elle aient eu une de leurs plus grosses disputes. Cette idée lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et elle chercha à stopper son petit-ami.

S'appuyant sur le mur, elle plaça ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa. Elle se détacha de ses lèvres et lui dit d'arrêter d'une voix douce mais ferme « On va quand même pas faire ça ici » balbutia-t-elle.

Il lui obéit, et elle se dit qu'elle avait quand même un peu de chance. Peu de mecs auraient arrêter aussi facilement alors qu'ils étaient en si bon chemin. Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à la violer, loin de là, mais quand même.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et remirent leurs vêtements en place. Elle jeta un regard timide à Hilton qui la dévorait des yeux d'un air gourmand, puis elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

- Je pense que tu devrais rentrer. Avec les filles, on va dormir chez Jim ce soir, lui dit-elle.

Il acquiesça et, après avoir posé une main sur sa joue, marmonna qu'il allait chercher Paul pour rentrer avec lui. Lily se demanda comment ils allaient bien pouvoir faire, vu qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le passage secret d'Honeydukes, mais en réalité, elle s'en fichait complètement.

Elle rentra dans le bar à sa suite, vit Paul et Liana se bécoter et Lyra patienter gentiment autour de la même table. Hilton parla quelques secondes avec Paul qui consentit à le suivre, Liana accrochée à sa main avec pour intention de lui dire au revoir devant le bar.

Lily raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer à Lyra qui grimaçait au fur et à mesure de son récit. Elle qui était pressée que Lily se débarasse de Hilton, elle pensait que son amie n'était définitivement pas sortie de l'auberge.

Au moment où elle allait la conseiller de le larguer une bonne fois pour toute, quelqu'un vint l'aborder. La dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir.

- Salut, Lyra, lui sourit Luke Donovitz.

Une fois la surprise passée de le voir dans le bar de Jim, elle s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose comme « C'est dingue de se rencontrer ici ! » quand ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle écarquilla les yeux et ne répondit qu'un bref et tremblant « Salut ».

Donovitz jeta un regard perplexe à Lily qui était secouée d'un rire silencieux, puis haussa les épaules et partit rejoindre ses amis avec un « À la prochaine » Toujours avec un air concentré - ou plutôt « avec l'air d'une constipée », comme le raconterait plus tard Lily - Lyra suivit son ancien amant des yeux.

- Ah, ces mecs, soupira Lily une fois que son rire se fut calmé, ils nous font perdre la tête, n'est-ce pas ?

La brune ne répondit pas tout de suite et enfonça ses ongles dans le bras de son amie « Putain Lyra, tu fais mal ! »

- C'est lui, Lil's, _lui_ !

Avec un claquement de langue agacé, Lily arracha son bras aux griffes de sa meilleure amie et lui lança un regard fâché « Lui qui, l'amour de ta vie ? » dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

Elle ne répondit pas et la laissa toute seule en courant vers Luke. Elle le prit par le bras et l'emmena un peu plus loin de son groupe d'amis.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Il croisa son regard intense, son coeur se mit à s'affoler et il déglutit. Luke regarda les lèvres de la brunette avec anticipation, mais il s'était mépris sur ses intentions.

- Ne bouges pas, je veux juste regarder un truc, lui dit-elle.

Elle leva ses mains et déboutonna la chemise du jeune homme en commençant par le haut. Ce dernier regarda autour de lui, à la fois nerveux et excité « Ici, t'es sûre ?

- Je veux juste regarder quelque chose, répéta-t-elle.

Une fois que les quatre premiers boutons de chemise furent détachés, elle en écarta les pans de manière à découvrir son épaule droite. Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade quand elle passa un index tremblant sur la cicatrice quelque peu violette et boursouflée. La cicatrice qu'elle avait touchée, embrassée, mordue, léchée, lors d'une nuit qui datait des vacances de Noël.

Elle l'avait trouvé.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? demanda-t-elle en rencontrant son regard de nouveau.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je crois que je l'ai toujours eu.

Lyra rit et secoua la tête, niant par ce geste sa dernière phrase sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Elle était prête à éclater en sanglot. Elle rabattit son col de chemise sur son épaule pour cacher la morsure du Niffleur sauvage, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa quelques secondes. Luke allait approfondir le baiser mais elle se détacha de lui, lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

Le Poufsouffle lui rendit son étreinte tout en sentant les larmes de son coup d'un soir mouiller sa peau et sa chemise. Il ne savait pas ce qui prenait à Lyra Carlson, mais si ça la mettait dans un état pareil, ça devait être foutrement important.

Le frère de Lyndon Lovitz.

_Elle l'avait trouvé._

_

* * *

_

Traduction :

"_And I feel so free, Yeah, I feel alright, Never thought I'd feel, Like I feel tonight_" : Et je me sens tellement libre, oui, je me sens bien, je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir ce que je ressens ce soir.

"_See the stone set in your eyes, see the thorn twist in your side, I wait for you, And you give yourself away, With or without you, I can't live_" : Je vois la pierre installée dans tes yeux, l'épine qui tord ton flanc, je t'attends, Et tu t'offres tout(e) entier(ère), Avec ou sans toi, Je ne peux pas vivre"

"_Gun hip swollen lip bottle sip yeah I suck dick, Before the yearning song of flesh on flesh, You blew through me like bullet holes, Left stains on my sheets and stains on my soul_" : Hanches comme un pistolet, lèvres enflées, oui je suce des bites, Avant le son désiré de la peau sur la peau, Tu me transperces comme des impacts de balles, Laissant des taches sur mes draps et des taches sur mon âme.

"_If you wanna get down, down on the ground, cocaine, Don't forget this fact, you can't get it back, cocaine, She don't lie, she don't lie, she don't lie, cocaine_" : Si tu veux descendre, descendre sur le sol, cocaïne, N'oublie pas ce fait, tu ne peux pas le reprendre, cocaïne, Elle ne ment pas, elle ne ment pas, elle ne ment pas, la cocaïne.

* * *

_Et un gros bravo à __**Lizzie a.**__, la seule à avoir deviné (ou au moins à me l'avoir dit dans une review) que le frère du prof de Défenses était le coup d'un soir de Lyra, Luke Donovitz !_

_Maintenant, vous connaissez le secret de Kay. A la base, je voulais pas tant entrer dans les détails, (Ses doigts qui s'inséraient en elle, etc), mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Le viol est quelque chose qui me touche particulièrement, c'est comme si je me devais d'écrire ce genre de trucs. J'espère que j'ai réussi à exprimer quelque chose de bouleversant et d'horrible, vu que c'est ce que c'est. Quant à la chanson de Cocorosie, elle parle d'une fille qui s'est faite violée par son père, une chanson qui parle de viol d'une manière très poétique selon moi, une chanson qui m'a limite traumatisée quand je l'ai écouté et que je trouve magnifique. _

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. A dans un mois !_


	17. I don't know which side I'm on

Hey !

De retour pour le 15e chapitre, dis donc dis donc. J'espère que vous allez bien, moi mes vacances se sont bien passées, New York c'était génial.

Par contre, si vous pensiez que je ne postais pas souvent avant, je vais faire exploser les records. Les années passées, j'en avais rien à faire de mes études au lycée donc j'avais du temps (pour regarder des séries mais aussi pour écrire). Mais maintenant, j'entre en médecine et j'ai l'intention d'avoir ma 1ere année du premier coup, donc je vais essayer de bosser comme une malade, et j'aurais vraiment pas le temps d'écrire. Peut-être un peu par ci par là, pendant les vacances, mais bon, je vous préviens juste que j'aurais encore moins de temps qu'avant.

Je n'abandonne pourtant **pas **cette fic. Je la finirais. Et j'écrirais la suite. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

Je remercie pour leurs reviews : **Eliane62**, **Water-Lilas**, **Zachitoya**, **Zod'a and Ginger**, **SmileAgain** (merci pour tes trois reviews ! c'est pas grave si tu ne laisses des commentaires que maintenant, je suis contente que tu en mettes. Par contre, cette fiction n'est toujours pas terminée, et l'histoire en général est loin de l'être également ^^, c'est marrant que tu n'aimes pas Dylan, chacun fait comme il veut mais je me demande pourquoi, malheureusement pour toi il n'y a pas beaucoup de Severus dans cette fic, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même) et **LaLouisaBlack**. Merci encore !

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Le titre du chapitre et les paroles de chansons présentes dans le chapitre vient de la chanson "Two hearts beats as one" de U2.

Petite note : ce n'est qu'à la fin du chapitre que j'ai ré-appris qu'à la personne du singulier, les verbes du premier groupe à l'impératif ne prenait pas de 's'. Je ne crois pas avoir tout corrigé, donc si vous remarquez ce genre de fautes, c'est normal, je le sais maintenant ^^.

* * *

** Leave it behind  
**

**15. I don't know which side I'm on**

**

* * *

**

_I don't know, I don't know which side I'm on, I don't know my right from left, Or my right from wrong._

- Lovitz t'as embrassée ? s'exclama Lily.

Les joues de Lyra se teignirent de rose tandis qu'elle hochait la tête timidement. Lily la regardait d'un air ébahi et la brune pouffa de rire « Allez, raconte ! » la pressa son amie après avoir attendu patiemment que son rire ne cesse.

Lyra se racla la gorge « Quand je lui ai dit que j'avais trouvé son frère et que c'était Donovitz, il s'est plus senti, il pleurait et riait en même temps. Il m'a d'un coup pris par les épaules, m'a fait deux bises sur les joues et...

- ... t'a embrassé tout court, termina son amie. Avec la langue et tout ?

- Non, non ! Bien sûr que non, juste un petit smack de rien du tout. Mais Lil, tu le dis à personne, compris ?

Cette dernière hocha la tête d'un air absent. Lyra posa alors fermement ses mains sur ses épaules et la fixa d'un regard sévère, toute gêne disparue.

- Je suis sérieuse, pas un mot. Sinon il risquerait d'avoir des ennuis, et toi aussi !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et se dégagea de son emprise « Tu me prends pour qui ? C'est juste que j'ai toujours trouvé ça malsain »

Lyra fronça les sourcils « De quoi tu parles ?

- Toi, qui fais ami-ami avec un prof... Rien de bizarre dans tout ça ? Soit il voulait te sauter depuis le début, soit-

- T'es malade de dire des trucs pareils ! C'était juste dans l'euphorie qu'il a fait ça, s'énerva la brune, je venais de lui dire que je savais qui était son frère, merde ! Tu t'imagines, toi, à sa place ? Il n'a jamais été autre chose que mon prof ou mon ami, tu le sais très bien.

Elles se défièrent du regard sans rien dire pendant quelques instants.

- Mais toi, t'aimerais bien ?

Agacée, Carlson fit claquer sa langue contre son palais « J'aimerais bien quoi, Lily ?

- Te le faire, répondit-elle avec nonchalance.

La réponse fusa « Non » Un sourire rieur se forma sur les lèvres de la rouquine.

- Même pas pour pouvoir dire que tu te seras tapée deux frères ?

Le visage de Lyra se détendit et sa bouche se tordit en une moue moqueuse « Tu te fous de moi depuis combien de temps ? » Lily éclata de rire en passant un bras sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Depuis le début !

Lyra rit à son tour et entoura la taille de l'autre Gryffondor de son bras tout en continuant leur chemin jusqu'aux cuisines. Une fois arrivées devant le tableau représentant une coupe de fruits qui cachait l'entrée du repère des elfes de maison, Lily chatouilla la poire du bout des doigts de son bras libre. La poire gloussa et le portrait s'ouvrit.

Sourire aux lèvres, Lyra fit un grand pas dans le couloir qui amenait aux cuisines « Je meurs de faim ! J'esp- » Mais Lily la coupa, en plaçant une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur sa bouche. Son amie brune lui lança un regard curieux mais elle n'y fit pas attention, les sens en alertes. C'est alors qu'un éclat de rire leur parvint.

Lily avait entendu des voix, mais pas des voix adolescentes. Plus graves et plus matures. La crainte qu'il s'agisse de sorciers du corps enseignants rendit son rythme cardiaque plus rapide ; aucun élève n'était censé connaître la location des cuisines, et aucun élève n'avait le droit de s'y rendre. Une règle qu'au moins le tiers des étudiants enfreignait, mais il arrivait que des punitions tombaient.

Une voix féminine accompagnait la personne qui venait de rire, un homme semblait-il.

- Mais tu te rappelles pas ? s'exclama la jeune femme avec un accent rieur et un tant soit peu hystérique.

Lily pensa tout de suite que cette femme, qui qu'elle soit, n'était pas des plus sobres. Un professeur saoûl à l'école ? Pas très joli tout ça. L'adolescente mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour faire signe à Lyra de rester silencieuse, mais celle-ci l'avait déjà compris.

- J'te jure que non, mais j'imagine très bien la scène, riait toujours l'homme.

Lyra se pencha soudainement vers Lily et lui murmura à l'oreille « C'est Goldblum ! » Elle avait reconnu leur professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques. La femme qui l'accompagnait était sans doute Prisca Blunt, leur prof de Botanique. Les deux élèves échangèrent un regard complice et durent se retenir de glousser. Elles espéraient en apprendre de belle sur leurs enseignants.

Pendant qu'elles tendaient un peu plus l'oreille, Blunt continuait de raconter sa petite histoire.

- On était en septième année » Lily entendit un petit marmonnement d'approbation de la part de Jon Goldblum « Je sortais pas encore avec Clint » Qui était 'Clint' ? « Vous étiez encore amis » Qui faisait partie de ce 'Vous' ? « et c'était un peu après l'épisode des Chocogrenouilles.

Aucune des deux étudiantes ne connaissaient « l'épisode des Chocogrenouilles » mais Lyra se pencha de nouveau vers sa camarade « Elle parle de Lovitz ?

- Quoi ? murmura Lily.

- Elle a dit : Je sortais pas encore avec Lynd'.

- J'ai entendu « Clint », répondit-elle, dubitative.

- Je suis presque sûre d'avoir entendu « Lynd' ». Lyndon Lovitz, quoi ! s'impatienta Lyra.

- Je sais pas.

Lyra la frappa doucement sur le bras pour lui dire de se taire.

-... à la Tête du Sanglier, continuait Prisca. On a pris un verre là-bas, mais on savait pas ce que c'était ! On était bien bourrés après-

- Seulement un verre ? s'étonna l'autre adulte.

- Oui ! Et là, t'as trouvé que le barman, qui est aussi le proprio du bar, ressemblait à Dumbledore !

Dans la semi-obscurité du petit couloir qui cachait la présence des deux élèves, les lèvres de Lyra formèrent un « Mais de quoi ? » silencieux.

- Aaaah, mais oui ! s'exclama Goldblum après un petit moment de silence. Et justement, le lendemain, Dumbledore nous avait regardé bizarrement !

- C'est ça ! » On pouvait deviner le sourire satisfait de Blunt « Et quand on est revenu dans ce bar, des mois plus tard, on a appris que _c'était _le frère de Dumbledore !

- Dumbledore a un frère ? demanda Lily à Lyra dans un murmure.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules en écarquillant les yeux de surprise « Oui oui, ça me revient » termina Goldblum « Abelforth Dumbledore, le propriétaire de la Tête du Sanglier.

- Oui.

- C'est fou, ça.

Le silence revint pendant quelques secondes, pendant lequel on n'entendit plus que le bruit de deux personnes finissant leur verre.

- Pourquoi on n'y était revenu, déjà ? Cet endroit est horrible.

Cette fois, le ton de Prisca Blunt était moins enjoué « Parce que, cette fois, je sortais avec Lyndon » Lyra donna un petit coup dans les côtes de Lily et la regarda avec satisfaction, l'air de dire 'Je te l'avais dit' « Et c'était un rendez-vous secret.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, ajouta Goldblum d'un air sombre.

Cette fois, les mots silencieux que formèrent les lèvres de Lyra furent « Un rendez-vous secret ? »

- Tu m'étonnes qu'il nous déteste, maintenant.

- Qui ?

- De qui veux-tu que je parle, Jon ? Lyndon, bien sûr.

- Pris'...

- Ne commençons pas à parler de ça, je te prie.

Nouveau silence.

- Tu sais que pour moi, c'était plus qu'une aventure, continua-t-il.

- Je sais.

- J'aurais jamais trahi mon ami si-

- Je sais !

Prisca poussa un long soupir de lassitude « Merlin, Jon...

- Je suis désolé, Pris'. Désolé que ça ait merdé entre vous, à cause de moi.

- C'est pas ta faute » La voix de Prisca Blunt était empreinte d'une grande tristesse.

- Si.

- C'est également la mienne.

Lily attira l'attention de Lyra en passant un bras sur son ventre et la poussant en arrière, lui faisant comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'elles partent. Aucune des deux ne s'étaient rappelées qu'elles n'avaient pas dîner et qu'elles allaient bientôt être affamées.

Elles marchèrent en direction de leur Tour sans dire un mot pendant un moment. Puis Lily risqua un regard vers son amie qui paraissait encore plongée dans la discussion qu'elles venaient d'espionner.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tu penses ? » Pour tout ce qui concernait leurs profs, surtout celui de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, elle avait plutôt tendance à s'en remettre à la miss Carlson, comme si cette dernière possédait la science infuse.

Lyra soupira en se grattant l'arrière de la tête « Je pense que Blunt et Lovitz sortaient ensemble, et qu'avec Goldblum, ils formaient une joyeuse bande de copains. Plutôt proches. Puis, Goldblum serait à priori tombé un peu amoureux d'elle, ils ont eu une liaison, Lovitz l'a su, et ça a brisé son couple et leur amitié à tous les trois »

Le regard de Lily se redirigea vers le sol « C'est horrible, comme histoire » Lyra hocha la tête.

- Mais en tout cas, reprit la rouquine après être restée muette un court instant, c'était dingue ce truc à la Tête du Sanglier !

Un sourire illumina le visage de sa meilleure amie « Complétement. Faudrait trop qu'on essaye leur boisson bizarre »

* * *

- Non mais, regarde-moi ça, rugit Lily d'un air haineux en pointant la _Gazette du Sorcier_ devant ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Marque des Ténèbres ? Comme si c'était pas assez l'angoisse, maintenant c'est-

Severus hocha la tête en écoutant seulement à moitié ses paroles. C'était devenu une habitude, ces dernières semaines, pour lui et pour son entourage, qu'il parte dans ses pensées pendant un temps un peu plus long que la normale. Il devait beaucoup réfléchir, se poser les bonnes questions, faire des choix...

_Choisir son camp..._

Lily Evans, sa meilleure amie, et lui bavardaient tranquillement dans le Grand Hall à l'heure du déjeuner. Ils avaient été les premiers à sortir de la Grande Salle mais à présent d'autres étudiants allaient certainement les rejoindre bientôt pour assister aux cours de l'après-midi. Lily avait sorti son exemplaire de la _Gazette_ et lui lisait à haute voix en faisant des commentaires l'article que tout Poudlard avait lu et relu.

Un autre assassinat d'une famille de moldus. Trois enfants tués, leurs parents avaient suivi. Auparavant, ceux qui se faisaient appeler les Mangemorts s'occupaient surtout des défenseurs de la cause des moldues et des familles sang-mêlés ou moldues qui comptaient un sorcier. Depuis quelques temps, les moldus qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le monde de la magie se faisaient également attaqués.

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, un petit plus avait été rajouté sur la scène du crime. Après avoir commis cet horrible meurtre, les Mangemorts avaient fait apparaître une forme au-dessus de la maison des défunts. Il s'agissait d'une gigantesque tête de mort avec un serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche, comme une langue. La photo ensorcelée du journal permettait de voir le serpent entrer et sortir de sa bouche et, bien qu'elle soit en noir et blanc, le journaliste avait rajouté dans le texte que cet horrible figuré était d'une couleur aussi verte que l'émeraude.

La Marque des Ténèbres.

- Je ne sais pas ce que prévoit Voldemort avec ce truc, dit Lily, mais-

Cette phrase réveilla Rogue de sa létharie et il s'exclama « Chut ! T'es pas folle, oui ? » Lily le fixa, indécise.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu as prononcé son nom !

Elle pouffa d'un rire semi-hystérique « Oh, non, tu vas pas me dire que tu fais partie de ceux qui... Sev', vraiment ? »

Rogue haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas que lui. Récemment, de moins en moins de gens osaient prononcer le nom de Lord Voldemort ; on disait « Tu-Sais-Qui » ou encore « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom » depuis qu'un journaliste de la _Gazette_ avait lancé cette mode, lui-même ayant été terrifié de se retrouver avec ce mage noir sur le dos s'il écrivait un article sur lui où son pseudonyme était révélé.

Au sujet de cette nouvelle terreur, l'opinion de Severus divergeait de plus en plus de celle de Lily. Il trouvait tout comme elle que cette montagne de meurtres était atroce, mais il craignait cette bande de partisans racistes tandis que, si Lily en avait également peur, elle les haïssait. Lui, dans sa crainte, il y avait aussi un signe de... respect.

- Tu-Sais-Qui, non mais j'hallucine. C'est sûr, si on pense déjà qu'il est imbattable en en faisant un espèce de surhomme, on s'en sortira jamais de cette galère ! Ok, c'est un sorcier puissant, mais Dumbledore aussi ; est-ce que Dumbledore va tuer des gentils petits moldus ? » Lily s'emballait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait « Non ! Alors, hein ? C'est juste un tueur en série comme un autre.

- Moi, je trouve ça incroyable, dit Severus d'un air un peu absent.

Cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Lily « Incroyable dans le bon sens ? » Sa question mit son ami très mal à l'aise, il évita son regard et se dandina sur ses pieds.

- Non, je voulais pas dire ça. Je les trouve juste... courageux » Il grimaça de nouveau, sentant que ce n'était toujours pas le bon mot « J'veux dire par là » se précipita-t-il pour empêcher Lily de le couper « Qu'ils ont des convictions et qu'ils vont jusqu'au bout de leur tâche, c'est ça que je trouve... incroyable » Faute d'un meilleur mot, il se résolut à utiliser celui-ci.

- Ok, répondit Lily d'un air hébété, donc, en gros, tu dis que tu admires les terroristes ?

- Non, j'ai pas dit ç-

- C'est exactement ce que tu as dit, Severus ! s'énerva-t-elle. C'est ce que font les terroristes ! Ils se suicident, ils torturent et tuent pour défendre leur cause. Et toi, tu trouves ça admirable ?

Elle le sondait de ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes en attendant une réponse.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Lily. Ce que disait Salazar Serpentard-

- C'est parti, soupira-t-elle.

- Ce qu'il disait, reprit-il en haussant le ton, c'était que seuls les sorciers d'ascendance sorcière, les sorciers au sang-pur, avait le droit d'entrer dans son école. Seuls eux étaient dignes d'apprendre et de pratiquer la magie. Lui aussi méprisait les nés-moldus.

- Tu es d'accord avec ça ?

- Tu admires bien Godric Gryffondor, non ? Toutes ces conneries sur le courage, la bravoure, l'audace, ça te branche, non ? Parce que tu es une Gryffondor. Et bien moi, je suis un Serpentard. Le fondateur de ma maison est un peu comme mon modèle, comme celui qui a fondé la tienne est le tien.

Ils restèrent plantés là, à se fixer, à méditer sur ces paroles, jusqu'à ce que Lily reprenne sa plaidoirie.

- Toi qui es sang-mêlé, tu as déjà entendu parlé de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ? De Hitler, des camps de concentration en Europe, et tout ? » Elle n'attendit même pas un signe d'assentissement « C'est une théorie de Liana » Severus ne put s'empêcher de la couper.

- Parce que tout ce que dit Harper est _tellement_ intelligent, marmonna-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Lily soupira d'exaspération. Autant que son meilleur ami d'enfance déteste Potter et Black, ça l'arrangeait bien, mais sa petite gué-guerre avec Liana pour une vieille histoire de famille qui ne les concernait qu'à moitié commençait à la saoûler. (1)

- Bref, je continue. Tu savais que, pour Hitler, la race allemande était la race supérieure, la plus pure ? La race _aryenne_, allemande de pure souche, chrétienne, etc. Et tu sais qui était la race inférieure, pour lui ? Les juifs. Les handicapés, les gays, les tziganes... Même pas assez bien pour être des esclaves pour les aryens, il les considérait comme des parasites, des sous-merdes. (2)

Elle fit une petite pause dans son discours enflammé pour garder le suspense « Il en a tué six millions, des juifs » Son ton recommençait à monter, elle l'engueulait presque « Tu serais prêt à accepter la mort de six millions de moldus et de nés-moldus, Severus ? Hein ? Dis-moi ! »

Affolé, les yeux exorbités, Rogue avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup dans la poitrine. Il connaissait l'exitence de cette guerre, mais pas ce nombre effrayant.

- Hitler est aussi allé jusqu'au bout dans ses convictions, il tuait ceux qu'il jugeait qu'ils ne méritaient pas de vivre. Tu trouves ça _admirable_ ? renchérit Lily en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Severus empoigna les épaules de son amie pour la faire redescendre sur terre « Lily » Il plongea son regard dans le sien « Tu es ma meilleure amie, d'accord ? Et une _née-moldue_. Je ne te veux aucun mal, et surtout pas que tu meurs, pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais que les autres sorciers de même naissance que toi crèvent ?

- Tu ne peux pas mélanger ce que tu éprouves pour ton entourage et ce que tu ressens pour le reste de l'humanité, continua-t-elle sans être un tant soit peu touchée par sa déclaration. Tu détestes ton père, Sev', et je suis sûre que s'il mourrait, ou s'il souffrait un peu, ça te soulagerait. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu souhaites la mort de tous les moldus ?

Sa question aurait pu sembler rhétorique, mais après les derniers propos de Severus, elle se demandait qu'elle pourrait être la réponse.

- Bien sûr que non » Son ton était las, il en avait marre de cette discussion qui se muait peu à peu en dispute. Il ne se souvenait même plus comment tout cela avait commencé. Mais Lily avait interprété son manque d'emphase dans sa réponse comme s'il ne croyait qu'à moitié à ce qu'il disait.

Ceci la rendait folle. _Non, pas Severus, pas lui aussi..._

- Laisse tomber, Evans.

Lily se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec James Potter, qui avait l'air d'avoir écouté leur discussion depuis un bon moment. Le Gryffondor ne la regardait pas mais fixait son ennemi juré d'un air méprisant.

- Rogue pratique la magie noire. Tout Serpentard qui fait de la magie noire ne peut être que foncièrement mauvais.

- Et voilà Potter, dit Rogue d'un ton froid et tout aussi supérieur, avec sa vision manichéenne et puérile du monde. Tout n'est que blanc et noir, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Le défenseur de la veuve et l'orphelin, le grand héros de ses dames...

Lily assistait à cet échange dont elle ne faisait plus partie à présent « Mais toi, quand tu nous tortures » continua Rogue « On te pardonne, c'est ça ? »

- Je ne fais qu'arrêter les malfrats, tu le sais bien, dit James d'un air faussement modeste.

- Tu _nous_ traites de malfrats ? Mais tu t'es seulement regardé, Potter ?

- Ouah, quelle répartie ! se moqua-t-il. T'as quel âge, cinq ans ? » Il continua avec une voix enfantine « C'est celui qui dit qui est !

- Je te préviens, Potter, si tu continues...

- Quoi, Servilus, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

Leurs regards flamboyants de haine étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre. Quand Lily remarqua que les deux garçons effleuraient leur baguette du bout des doigts, elle se posta entre les deux élèves.

- Arrêtez ça maintenant, ordonna-t-elle.

- Lily, ça ne te concerne pas, répondit Rogue sans lui jeter un regard.

- Des ennuis, Severus ?

Evans se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler et tomba sur Wilkes, Rosier et Mulciber, le petit groupe de Serpentards de leur année. Seul Avery manquait à l'appel.

- Votre petit protégé vient juste d'avouer que rejoindre les Mangemorts était son plus grand rêve.

Bien que ses paroles n'avaient pas été aussi extrêmes, Rogue ne démentit pas.

- Arrête, Potter, il n'a jamais dit ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Evans ? s'exclama Rosier. Il faudra bien qu'il choisisse son camp un jour, non ? Tu ouvres finalement les yeux mais la réalité te pose un problème ? Tu commences à avoir peur pour ta vie, n'est-ce pas, petite Sang-de-Bourbe !

- Ne lui parle pas comme, s'écria Potter, la rage faisant trembler sa voix tandis que son regard se détachait enfin de Rogue pour fusiller Rosier.

- Oh, non, pleurnicha Mulciber, on s'attaque à sa petite-amie et Potter n'est pas content.

- Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie » Lily le regarda avec étonnement, tandis que Potter avait fait un pas menaçant en direction des Serpentards « Entre Gryffondors, on se sert les coudes, c'est tout » Et rien que pour ça, pour sa loyauté et sa fidélité envers sa maison, Lily l'admirait. Un petit peu.

- Vous n'êtes que des chiens, lança Sirius Black qui sortait de nulle part et fit sursauter Evans, une haine aussi profonde que celle de son meilleur ami se peignant sur son visage. Vous soutenez Voldemort et tous ces meurtres mais vous ne l'assumez même pas.

- Qui a dit que nous ne l'assumions pas ? » C'était un septième année de Serpentard, Antonin Dolohov, qui venait de prendre la parole « Ce serait plutôt à toi, _Black_, de commencer à assumer ta condition.

- Ta gueule, Dolohov, cracha Frank Londubat. Tout le monde sait que tu n'attends qu'une chose, rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que tes parents et toute ta _merveilleuse_ famille se sont déjà ralliés à sa cause.

Lily jeta un regard ébahi au septième année de Gryffondor, puis regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas vu tous les étudiants, de tout âge et de toute maison, qui formaient un cercle autour d'eux. Très vite, les voix des Serpentards et des Gryffondors s'affrontèrent, haussant le ton et transformant le tout en une cacophonie incompréhensible. Elle se demanda comment une simple dispute entre amis s'était transformé en conflit d'opinion général.

Elle croisa le regard noir d'encre de son ami vert et argent. Un regard triste mais déterminé.

* * *

James revenait d'un entraînement de Quidditch absolument harrassant. Sturgis Podmore, ne les ménageait pas, loin de là. Il était un excellent batteur et surtout un capitaine très exigeant ; bien que l'équipe de Gryffondor avait environ deux cents points d'avance, il continuait de les entraîner comme s'ils n'avaient que très peu de chances de gagner la coupe.

Malheureusement pour Potter, le prochain match se déroulerait contre les Poufsouffles. Il aurait bien voulu que leurs adversaires soient les Serpentards, histoire qu'ils s'amusent un peu ; l'atmosphère entre les deux maisons était tellement tendue depuis quelques jours que se défouler sur le terrain ne leur feraient que du bien.

James déambulait dans les couloirs jusqu'au sa maison. Un cri, ou plutôt un gémissement à haut volume sonore, vint perturber sa tranquillité.

- Oh, Tyler !

Le Gryffondor grimaça, espérant de tout coeur qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Tyler Hilton et sa petite-amie. Quoique... Il se retourna et vit Hilton, les bras sur la taille d'une jeune fille, en train de lui dévorer le coup tandis que ladite jeune fille émettait des gémissements de plaisirs. Ladite jeune fille n'ayant rien à voir Lily Evans. James s'était bien dit que cette voix ne ressemblait pas à celle de la rouquine aux yeux verts.

Il renifla d'un air méprisant. Il ne comprendrait jamais ce qu'Evans pouvait apprécier dans cette relation. Elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir d'aller voir ailleurs. Mais à priori, Tyler Hilton pouvait tout faire impunément. Ce soir, il n'avait pas assisté à l'entraînement de Quidditch et Podmore n'avait rien dit ; c'était un bon attrapeur, le seul potable de la maison des rouges et ors, mais de là à lui permettre de rater les entraînements alors que le match approchait...

Le pire était que, avant toute cette histoire avec Evans, James appréciait Tyler. Ce type l'avait soutenu quand il avait passé les essais pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que poursuiveur. Auparavant, il aimait bien plaisanter avec lui dans les vestiaires ou même, parfois, sur le terrain.

C'était de lui que James avait tiré quelques leçons de séduction. Le fait qu'il ait appliqué certaines tactiques de dragues de Hilton lui avait permis de sortir avec pas mal de filles, bien que maintenant, il se débrouillait très bien tout seul, grâce à sa réputation de Maraudeur et à son charme naturel.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que pouvait bien trouvé Evans chez Hilton qui vaille le coup qu'il la trompe comme ça. Déjà, il n'avait pas non plus compris la relation qu'avaient entretenu Sirius et Stevenson ; mais au moins, entre eux, il y avait la fidélité. Ils comptaient assez l'un pour l'autre pour ne pas faire de conneries. Mais là, après tous ces mois, Lily continuait de rester avec Tyler, et pourquoi ?

Dégoûté, James détourna la tête du spectacle et partit rejoindre ses amis dans la Tour des Gryffondors.

Lorsqu'il passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame et entra dans la salle commune, il se dirigea directement vers son dortoir sans remarquer qu'Evans et ses quatres compagnes de dortoir étaient assises devant la cheminée. Il ne leur prêta attention que lorsqu'il entendit de quoi elles discutaient.

Rogue.

Apparemment, apprendre que son plus vieil ami soutenait plus ou moins la cause des Mangemorts avait fichu un coup à Evans. Pour James, cette révélation n'en était pas une, il l'avait toujours su. Il comprenait cependant que la jeune fille née-moldue soit bouleversée.

- Du coup, écouta Potter, je sais plus exactement comment en parler avec lui. Je ne sais même plus quoi lui dire, j'ai l'impression que je devrais le détester, comme Mulciber, mais... » Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Tu devrais laisser tomber, Lily, lui conseilla Liana avec douceur en passant une main réconfortante sur son dos.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Elle a raison, Evans.

Avec surprise, les cinq filles se retournèrent vers le Maraudeur, lui-même surpris d'avoir pensé à voix haute. Mais il alla jusqu'au bout.

- Laisse tomber avec Rogue. Vous n'avez absolument rien en commun.

Elle plongea ses yeux brillants d'indignation dans les siens, ce qui le destabilisa.

- Qui es-tu pour me dire ce genre de chose ? T'en as pas marre un peu de te mêler de ma vie ? D'abord Tyler, maintenant Severus...

James sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à avoir mal à la tête « Ah non, ne me parle surtout pas d'Hilton » grommela-t-il en repensant à ce qu'il venait de surprendre dans les couloirs.

- Arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire, putain ! » Enervée, Lily s'était levée d'un bond et lui faisait face à présent « Et arrête de me demander de sortir avec toi, et occupe-toi de tes fesses, par Merlin ! »

James retint un sourire. Elle l'avait encore incendié, cette après-midi, quand il lui avait proposé un rendez-vous romantique chez Madame Pieddodu à Pré-Au-Lard. Il détestait cet endroit et il était sûr qu'elle aussi, alors il trouvait qu'il avait plutôt bien choisi.

- Et, bien que ça ne te concerne pas du tout, sache que ça fait plus de deux semaines que Tyler et moi sommes exclusifs. Ça se passe très bien, alors fais-moi plaisir et lâche l'affaire. Compris ?

James était sous le choc. Alors comme ça, ils étaient finalement exclusifs ? Ils avaient vraiment décidé ça ? Malgré tout, Hilton continuait de la tromper...

- Compris ? répéta l'insistante Gryffondor.

Il ne fit qu'acquiescer, subitement las. Il monta dans son dortoir tandis que Lily offrait un sourire victorieux à ses amies.

Jusqu'à ce que ses meilleurs amis parviennent à lui changer les esprits, une seule question tournait dans l'esprit de James Potter ; devait-il oui ou non tout raconter à Evans ?

* * *

- Allez, Lil's, tu peux le faire !

Lily gémit de douleur, son ventre la faisait souffrir comme quand elle avait ses règles, la sensation qu'un feu lui brûlait les intestins en plus. Ces séances de Magie Primitive étaient de moins en moins simples au fil des mois, et de plus en plus éprouvantes.

En fait, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de Magie Primitive. À part Lyra qui parvenait à débloquer une serrure magiquement fermée en modifiant les matériaux et en solidifiant et condensant sa magie - ou un truc du genre - ni elle, ni Liana, ni Lily n'arrivaient à contrôler les éléments, à faire de la magie instinctive ou autre.

Elles se contentaient de s'essayer à la Magie Sans Baguette depuis quelques semaines, mais Lily avait le sentiment que ça ne servait à rien et qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à grand chose.

De la sueur perlait sur son front, elle se sentait nauséeuse et en avait assez. Au même moment, Lyra se rapprocha d'elle pour lui apporter un peu de soutien ; elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de son cou, sur ses épaules nues, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui faire un massage.

Tout d'abord, le contact des doigts frais de son amie contre sa peau brûlante fit du bien à Lily. Mais, plus que ça, elle sentit que quelque chose se passa, comme un courant électrique - non, un courant d'_énergie_ - qui traversait violemment son corps et provenait des deux paumes de Lyra. Celle-ci ne se rendait compte de rien, à part le fourmillement qui engourdissait légèrement ses doigts qu'elle ignora.

Lily ne réfléchit pas et se laissa porter par son intuition ; elle ne se posa pas de questions sur le fait qu'elle oubliait son mal de ventre - il n'avait pas disparu mais elle n'y pensait plus - et qu'elle sentait des fils de vibrations dans tout son corps. Tout alla très vite. À peine une seconde après que Lyra ait posé ses mains sur ses épaules, Lily ferma les yeux, l'image de la bassine en face d'elle survint dans son esprit, et elle pensa simplement « Accio ».

Une douleur cuisante survint quand la bassine cogna brutalement contre sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant les mains sur son épaule la quitter.

- T'as réussi ! C'est génial, bravo !

- Mais comment t'as fait pour lancer un Accio avec les yeux fermés ?

- Avec un sort informulé en plus !

Lily n'écoutait pas. La douleur disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, et son mal de ventre n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle avait l'impression d'être une autre personne, ou bien que son esprit se trouvait dans un corps différent. Elle sentait toujours ces longs fils arachnéens mais puissants qui vibraient avec force en elle, dans tout son corps.

Aussitôt, elle tourna légèrement son visage pour qu'une deuxième bassine remplie de thé à la menthe entre dans son champ de vision, et elle formula dans sa tête 'Evanesco'. Rien ne se produisit ; elle répéta alors la formule à haute voix en fronçant un peu les sourcils, et le liquide disparut de la bassine. Un sortilège de Disparition était plus compliqué qu'un sortilège d'Attraction, c'était pourquoi elle avait eu besoin de dire la formule à haute voix et se concentrer un peu plus pour qu'il fonctionne.

De nouvelles acclamations de la part de ses camarades résonnèrent dans le dortoir, mais Lily n'écoutait pas.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur un coussin un peu abîmé qui trônait sur le sol. Les paupières closes de nouveau, Lily se concentra sur la vibration des fils, s'obligeant à ne sentir qu'eux et à oublier les évènements extérieurs, comme le sol sous son postérieur. Elle pensa 'Incendio' et rouvrit les yeux ; le coussin était en feu. Un 'Incendio' était plus simple à lancer qu'un 'Evanesco', mais demandait plus de puissance ; elle avait donc _appelé_ sa magie pour que le sort marche.

Liana et Lyra la félicitaient et les trois autres la regardaient, l'air ahuri, les yeux exorbités et la bouche entrouverte. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil Mary qui se levait avec précipitation pour lancer un 'Aguamenti' sur le coussin et éteindre le feu.

La fatigue et la nausée refirent surface et Lily enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour stopper le vertige qui la prenait. Elle cessa de se demander comment elle pouvait connaître les différents moyens pour arriver à lancer des sorts de Magie Sans Baguette, tel que parler à voix haute ou appeler sa magie.

Comme Lily avant elle, Liana avait peiné pour le sortilège d'Attraction, mais avait réussi avec une facilité déconcertante celui de Disparition, le plus difficile ; l'Incendio était celui qui lui avait donné le plus de mal et pris le plus de temps. Lyra avait un peu plus rapidement réussi l'Accio et c'était l'Incendio, celui qui demandait le plus de puissance, qu'elle avait lancé avec le plus d'aisance, alors que l'Evanesco avait été très dur pour elle.

Toutes les trois commençaient à se débrouiller avec la Magie Sans Baguette, de manière différente cependant. Mary, Nicole et Mei avaient abandonné très vite, n'arrivant à rien ou presque. La question à se poser maintenant était la suivante : qu'est-ce qui faisait que Lyra, Liana et Lily avaient l'air d'avoir des prédispositions naturelles pour cette magie ?

Personnellement, Evans en avait marre de se le demander et d'imaginer n'importe quelle théorie qui pourrait expliquer cette étrangeté. Elle qui était plutôt rationnelle, elle avait appris à moins se compliquer la vie dès qu'elle avait su qu'elle était une sorcière ; certaines choses étaient ainsi, un point c'est tout. Cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas, parfois, de succomber à sa curiosité et de se précipiter à la bibliothèque.

Après s'être finalement remise de cet effort magique, Lily se leva et informa les autres qu'elle avait rendez-vous dans la salle commune. Il était plus de vingt-trois heures. Aucune de ses amies ne lui posèrent de question, devinant qu'il s'agissait de Tyler, et elles lui souhaitèrent une bonne soirée.

Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas de Tyler Hilton. Lily ignorait de qui il s'agissait. Elle avait trouvé dans sa poche à l'heure du souper un petit parchemin, la priant de se trouver dans la salle commune des Gryffondors à 23 heures, que c'était sans danger et surtout très important. Ce n'était pas signé et Lily ne connaissait pas l'écriture.

Pour le 'sans danger', elle y croyait. Qui pouvait être assez stupide pour essayer de lui faire du mal dans une salle commune, avec tous les élèves de Gryffondor à quelques mètres à peine et dont beaucoup ne seraient pas encore endormis ? Et le 'très important' l'intriguait. Vous voyez que Lily Evans restait curieuse !

Bien qu'elle soit exténuée et toujours un peu faible, elle descendit rapidement les escaliers de son dortoir.

Pendant ce temps, James faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune, ignorant les quelques élèves qui restaient avec lui. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il se torturait pour savoir s'il devait avouer à Evans qu'il avait vu son petit-ami la tromper avec une autre fille. D'un côté, ce semblant d'exclusivité avait l'air de lui aller, elle semblait presque heureuse. En même temps, elle méritait de savoir la vérité.

Il avait finalement décidé de lui dire, de cesser de s'en occuper, et que ça deviendrait le problème des concernés.

Quand il vit Evans faire quelque pas dans la salle, il essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon et s'approcha d'elle. Il fut surpris de voir son teint pâle, ses cernes apparentes et ses yeux vitreux. Quand elle le vit marcher vers lui, elle eut un rire désabusé.

- Oh non, mais je rêve ! C'est toi qui m'a dit de venir ici ? Tu peux vraiment pas te passer de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il fallait juste que je te parle, répondit-il d'une voix posée malgré le noeud dans sa gorge.

Contre toute attente, Lily croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le fixa avec attention, l'invitant tacitement à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

- Voilà » James se racla la gorge, toujours aussi nerveux « Avant-hier, je rentrais de l'entraînement de Quidditch, j'étais pas très loin de la Tour, et j'ai entendu des gémissements » Il déglutit en évitant le regard de Lily « J'ai vu Hilton, je veux dire Tyler - il était pas à l'entraînement, en fait - qui embrassait une, euh... fille. Voilà.

Son regard se posa sur elle. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu dire qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, ses prunelles émeraudes toujours fixées sur lui, mais en réalité elle le regardait sans le voir, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Et cette fille, ben, c'était pas toi. Et après que tu m'ais parlé de cette histoire de fidélité, j'ai cru bon de te le dire. J'ai pensé qu'il fallait que tu le... saches.

Une ombre avait assombri le visage de la jeune fille, et il remarqua à présent à quel point elle avait l'air fatigué. Triste, aussi. Déçu. Désillusionné. Dure réalité qu'était la vie. Tout s'effondrait, tout partait en couille. Tout devenait réel. Les masques tombaient. D'abord Severus, ensuite Tyler. Ils n'avaient fait que lui mentir depuis le début à propos de qui ils étaient.

Même si Lily venait de se rendre compte qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours su. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Elle releva la figure vers Potter, s'apercevant qu'elle l'avait baissée sous le poids accablant de cette révélétion, et une lueur de défi s'alluma dans ses yeux verts.

- Je ne te crois pas. Tu mens.

La compassion s'installa sur les traits du Maraudeur, il s'était attendu à cette réaction « Je te jure que non. C'est la vérité.

- Tu as dû confondre alors.

- Non, c'était bien Hilton.

- Ou bien tu cherches à me manipuler, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix sèche, faisant se retourner sur eux les trois autres élèves qui restaient dans la salle.

- Evans-

- Tu veux me sauter, tout le monde sait ça » Embarassé, James rougit légèrement mais la colère commençait à gronder en lui ; ses intentions envers elle étaient beaucoup plus honorables que ça, et de plus elles n'avaient aucune importance pour l'instant. Elle ne le laissait pourtant pas argumenter « Tu cherches à me faire rompre avec lui, et à me consoler après, pour m'avoir.

- C'est ça, crois ce que tu veux, claqua-t-il sur un ton glacial. Si tu veux rester dans l'illusion du grand amour et d'un monde tout-gentil-tout-beau, continue, je t'en prie !

Cette réflexion fit craquer les dernières barrières de Lily. La rage sur ses traits disparut et elle se sentit mal. Potter le remarqua immédiatement et se précipita vers elle, posant la main sur son bras.

Dès que leur peau entrèrent en contact, l'adolescente eut le sentiment désagréable de quelqu'un qui essayait d'entrer dans sa tête. Tout de suite après, Lily ressentit un phénomène familier, mais qu'elle n'avait expérimenté qu'une seule fois, quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce n'était pas les fils de vibrations qu'elle sentait, mais l'impression de ne pas être dans son corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais la salle commune et Potter avaient disparu. Elle ne voyait qu'un couloir de l'école et un couple se bécoter contre le mur. Baissant la tête, elle regarda sa main et vit un petit grain de beauté à côté de son pouce. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas de grain de beauté à cet endroit là.

Aussitôt, le phénomène prit fin et l'impression se dissipa. Ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Elle se trouvait de nouveau dans la salle commune et James lui tenait toujours le bras, la regardant avec inquiétude.

Elle regarda la main du jeune homme posée sur sa peau, et son grain de beauté. À côté du pouce.

Le cerveau de Lily fonctionna à une vitesse impressionnante, et elle comprit ce qui c'était passé en un temps record. Sa pratique impressionnante de la magie une vingtaine de minute plus tôt laissait des traces temporaires sur son organisme, et quand James l'avait touché, elle était entrée dans sa tête.

Elle avait fait de la Legilimancie sans le faire exprès et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte - elle avait lu quelque part que toute personne sur laquelle la Legilimancie était appliquée ressentait un sentiment d'intrusion et revoyait ses pensées devant ses yeux au fur et à mesure que l'intrus les visitait, ce qui n'avait à priori pas été le cas avec Potter.

Alors, Lily sut ce qu'elle avait vu dans l'esprit de Potter. Ce couloir, et ce couple. Il disait vrai. Elle avait voulu vérifié s'il disait la vérité, et sa magie l'avait fait pour elle, la narguant en pleine face avec ces images qui lui donnaient la nausée.

Elle enleva sèchement les doigts de Potter sur elle tout en refusant de répondre à ses questions sur sa santé. « Je te crois » fut tout ce qu'elle était capable de murmurer.

Tyler l'avait bien trompée, alors. Après l'abattement, la colère et le sentiment d'avoir été trahie s'imposèrent à elle. Ces deux sentiments étaient si violents qu'elle-même en était impressionnée. Elle sentit l'air autour d'elle se remplir d'électricité, mais la rage l'aveuglait trop pour qu'elle réalise que sa magie lui échappait. Les flammes dans la cheminée grandissaient de plus en plus et léchaient à présent la tapisserie autour du foyer, et les vitres tremblaient si fort qu'on les entendait tinter.

Le fumier, l'enfoiré ! Rah, il allait en entendre parler, il allait lui payer ! Lui qui lui avait fait une scène de malade pour une main sur la cuisse, s'il croyait qu'il allait s'en tirer comme ça ! Le petit salopard !

Puis Lily ne sentit plus qu'une douleur cuisante sur sa joue, et les mains de Potter sur ses épaules qui la secouaient. Elle tomba alors sur ses prunelles chocolats à quelques centimètres d'elle. Potter recula vivement et retira ses mains comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il craintivement. J'ai cru que t'allais nous tuer.

Il avait donc vu que sa magie lui avait échappé et l'avait giflée pour la réveiller. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire contrit « Y'a pas de mal »

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que l'ambiance était des plus tendues entre la maison des Serpentard et celle des Gryffondors. Les deux autres maisons prenaient tantôt place aux débats, aux duels et aux disputes, contre les verts et argents, mais le conflit réel se tenait entre les deux premières maisons.

Pour ne rien arranger, les cinquième année de ces deux maisons avaient la plupart de leurs cours ensembles, et certains de leurs professeurs avaient du mal à les maintenir, les cours tournaient souvent de ce fait en bagarre générale qui pouvait être violente.

Le sujet du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal du jour était les Epouvantards, une sorte de rappel avant les Buses, car ces créatures tombaient souvent. Quant au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire, l'examen aurait lieu dans un peu moins de trois mois. Les plus studieux révisaient depuis le début de l'année, et les plus paresseux commenceraient leurs révisions certainement la veille ou le matin même (3), mais la plupart des étudiants commençaient juste à stresser un peu et à réviser un peu plus.

Les Epouvantards était un sujet qu'on étudiait normalement au cours de la deuxième, troisième ou quatrième année, un sujet pas trop dur, qui pouvait donner du fil à retordre à quelques uns, mais la plupart s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Le problème était que, vu l'ambiance pourrie entre les deux maisons, les moqueries, les menaces et mauvaises blagues fusaient plus vite que jamais, ce qui ne facilitait pas l'apprentissage.

C'était déjà le deuxième cours qui portait sur ce sujet, puisque tout le monde devait passer, et entre les deux cours, il y avait toujours un Serpentard pour faire une imitation très morbide du Spectre de la Mort afin d'emmerder Mary MacDonald, ou bien glisser des serpents dans le lit de Peter Pettigrew ; en retour, les Maraudeurs envoyaient des lettres de menaces de mort signées par des vampires très célèbres à Evan Rosier et n'oubliaient jamais de ridiculiser Sasha Greengrass, qui craignait beaucoup le professeur McGonagall, lors des cours de Métamorphose. Et d'autres trucs dans le genre.

- Carlson, à vous !

Lyra se précipita sans se faire prier, se faisant tout de suite insulter de fayotte - en utilisant un terme plus vulgaire que nous choisissons de censurer pour vos yeux innocents, chers lecteurs - par les verts et argents. Ce n'était pas du fayottage mais de l'impatience, car Lyra n'avait jamais confronté un Epouvantard, étant malade l'année dernière lorsqu'ils les avaient étudiés en cours de Défense. Elle était curieuse de connaître sa plus grande peur.

- Prête ? » lui demanda son professeur en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ils échangèrent un petit sourire complice et amical, et il ouvrit avec force la porte de l'armoire dans laquelle l'Epouvantard était retenu. Lyra avait brandit sa baguette devant elle et une lueur de défi se lisait dans son regard.

Pourtant, rien ne se passa. les étudiants avaient beau regardé un peu partout, l'Epouvantard avait disparu. Soit Lyra Carlson avait peur des monstres invisibles, soit il y avait eu un problème.

Remus remarqua, avant la majorité des personnes présentes, une odeur inhabituelle grâce à son odorat sur-développé. Un peu âcre, qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître. Il savait juste qu'il l'avait déjà respirée sur Kay Stevenson et Liana Harper, mais sinon, il ignorait ce que ça pouvait être.

En parlant de Liana, elle avait été encore plus rapide que Remus. Elle était placée assez près de l'endroit où se tenait Lyra et pouvait voir, posé à quelques mètres devant les pieds de la brune, un joint fumant. Vu son expérience, elle l'avait très vite remarqué et identifié. Quelqu'un avait roulé un joint, l'avait allumé, posé là, et l'odeur de la marijuana se répendait bientôt dans la pièce.

Etait-ce vraiment ça, l'Epouvantard de Lyra ? Liana se serait rendue compte si l'herbe faisait flipper son amie, quand même. Ou bien craignait-elle que Liana fasse une overdose... Non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas trop.

Par contre, personne n'avait remarqué l'état de l'élève. Ses yeux s'étaient immédiatement posés sur le joint et elle avait tout de suite compris à quoi cela faisait référence, car dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait ressenti quelque chose de désagréable qu'elle reconnaissait parfaitement, quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de vomir, qui lui serrait les tripes, qui la faisait trembler...

Elle avait honte, elle se sentait sale, elle voulait se mettre en colère, faire exploser sa rage et son dégoût. Elle sentit ensuite que quelque chose avait changé. Elle leva les yeux, qu'elle avait baissé tout en serrant ses bras contre son ventre, et vit une forme, une silhouette, se tenir debout juste à côté du joint. Ses extrêmités étaient floues et le corps était un peu pâle, presque transparent, mais Lyra n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître un jeune homme de quinze ans.

Will, son premier amant.

Le fantôme, que personne ne pouvait voir à part elle, s'approcha d'elle et lui tourna autour. Il tendait sa main vers elle, essayant d'attraper une de ses mèches ou de lui toucher la joue, mais elle ne sentait pas ses caresses. Elle le voyait ouvrir et refermer la bouche, éclater de rire, mais elle n'entendait aucun son. Les pouvoirs de la créature était limité et il ne pouvait pas parler. Pourtant, Lyra imaginait très bien ce qu'il dirait. _« Tu es à moi »_

À la seule vue de ce fantôme de son passé, ses sentiments de dégoût, d'humiliation et de haine s'étaient amplifiés. Elle tentait de se raisonner. _Reprends-toi_, se disait-elle, _ça n'a jamais été aussi fort, tu n'as jamais ressenti ça aussi intensément, c'est le maléfice qui veut ça_, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se rassurer. Ses tremblements s'accentuaient, elle se courbait de plus en plus vers l'avant à mesure que son envie de vomir grandissait, serrant toujours ses bras contre son estomac.

Elle se sentit soudainement pousser vers le côté et faillit tomber. Remus Lupin venait de prendre sa place devant l'Epouvantard et s'écria « Ici ! » pour attirer son attention. Comme deux jours plus tôt, c'était une boule argentée qui apparut devant le Maraudeur, flottant dans les airs, qui ressemblait à une boule disco de boîte de nuit ou bien à la lune, nul ne savait - en tout cas, ça se voyait qu'à sa simple vue, tous les poils du corps de Lupin se hérissaient.

- _Riddikulus_ !

La boule vira au rouge, devenant une énorme tomate bien mûre, et s'écrasa sur le sol, explosant en une multitude de petits morceaux de fruit rouge sur tout le monde, ce qui fit éclater de rire Lupin et quelques uns de ses camarades. Lovitz fit tout de suite rentrer l'Epouvantard dans l'amoire, verouilla la porte, et se précipita vers son élève, déjà entourée de ses deux meilleures amies.

- Le cours est terminé ! décréta-t-il.

Il y eut pas mal de protestations, certains élèves n'étant toujours pas passés, mais ils quittèrent tous la pièce.

Lyra, le teint pâle, évitait le regard des trois personnes qui l'entouraient. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, paraissant réellement bouleversée. Leur professeur pria d'un regard Evans et Harper de les laisser, ce qu'elles acceptèrent avec réticence.

- On t'attends dehors, ma poule, lui dit Lily avec un sourire confiant.

Celle-ci acquiesça sans les regarder et attendit l'interrogatoire.

- Tu peux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Lyndon en se penchant vers elle, l'air inquiet.

Lyra s'éclaircit la gorge et essuya ses quelques larmes « Je sais pas exactement. J'ai juste vu le joint-

- Le quoi ?

- Tu sais, l'herbe qu'on roule dans une feuille, on allume avec du feu et on le fume...

- Connais pas. C'est moldu ?

- Oui. C'est de la drogue. C'est un peu comme les cigarettes moldues » Lovitz hocha la tête pour dire qu'il comprenait « Sauf que c'est une drogue, ça te rend bizarre, ça donne des hallucinations, et te rend dépendant.

- Tu... en es dépendante ? hésita-t-il.

- Non, mais j'en ai déjà pris. Une fois, quand j'avais treize ans » Sa gorge se noua à la simple évocation du souvenir « C'est pour ça que je connais » Elle ne voulait pas dénoncer Liana non plus, son amie risquerait de se faire virer.

- Quel est le rapport avec ta plus grande peur ? C'est juste ça ?

- Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai eu un sentiment, une impression, horrible et qui m'a donné froid dans le dos. C'est pour ça que je me sentais si mal. J'ai déjà vécu ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais vécu ?

Lyra éluda toutes ses questions « Ensuite, une forme est apparue. Une sorte de fantôme. Selon moi, personne d'autre que moi ne pouvait le voir, et il n'y avait que moi qui ressentait ce que je t'ai dit. Vous ne pouviez que voir le joint » Elle leva ses yeux vers lui « Est-ce que c'est normal ? Je ne pensais pas qu'un Epouvantard pouvait faire ce genre de chose.

- Je ne pensais pas non plus. Le fantôme, tu le connaissais aussi ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et regarda de nouveau ses pieds « Tu ne veux pas en parler ? » Lyra hésita et émit un long soupir.

- C'est comme tu veux, reprit Lyndon.

- Nan, c'est bon, je vais te le dire, souffla-t-elle.

Elle inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage, et fut touché de l'attention et de la sollicitude qu'elle pouvait lire dans le regard de Lovitz.

- C'est arrivé quand j'avais treize ans, pendant l'été juste avant ma troisième année. J'ai... J'ai perdu ma virginité » Sa voix tremblante montrait sa gêne et sa non confiance en elle, elle n'osait pas lever un oeil vers son professeur de peur de lire la déception ou le dégoût sur son visage.

Il garda cependant le silence « C'était à une fête du grand frère d'une copine, avec que des moldus. J'ai rencontré un sorcier, tout à fait par hasard, un peu plus âgé que moi. On a beaucoup bu, j'ai fumé un ou deux pétards, des joints. Et on a couché ensemble, avec le sorcier »

Elle regarda Lovitz qui ne cachait pas son étonnement, mais n'était ni déçu ni dégoûté, ce qui l'encouragea.

- Je te rassure, ce n'est pas _ça_, mon pire souvenir. Ce n'était pas un viol, j'étais plus très consciente et lui non plus, mais j'étais consentante et lui aussi. On n'a tous les deux que peu de souvenirs, un peu, lui un peu plus. Le cauchemar commence après...

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, la respiration plus difficile en repensant à ce moment pénible, à la scène avec l'Epouvantard...

- Tout le monde à la fête habitait un peu dans le même quartier, moi aussi, alors j'ai revu ce type. Il a su où j'habitais et il a commencé à me harceler, à se conduire d'une manière horrible et à me faire peur. Il voulait qu'on recommence. Il ne cessait de dire que j'étais à lui, qu'il était mon maître, bla, bla, bla. Je refusais, mais il continuait, et le fait que je ne me laisse pas faire l'excitait d'avantage.

Elle reprit une grande inspiration. Elle n'avait jamais raconté cette histoire à personne, à part à Liana et Lily. Ses parents ignoraient tout. Nicole, Mary et Mei n'en savaient rien ; elle leur avait juste raconté, deux bonnes années plus tard, qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité, mais sans détails et sans parler de cette histoire d'harcèlement. Et là, encore, elle ne disait pas tout à Lovitz. Il y avait l'idée principale, mais les détails morbides, elle les gardait pour elle.

- Voilà, tu sais tout. Je sais que ça a l'air de rien, comme ça, mais je te jure que c'était horrible.

Elle sentit une main hésitante lui tapoter gentiment le dos et vit qu'il lui souriait avec douceur.

- C'était ton plus mauvais souvenir ?

- Non, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Je te rappelle que ma mère est morte, pour moi, c'est ça la pire chose, argumenta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil insolent.

- Oui, mais peut-être que tu n'as pas ressenti autant de sentiments désagréables. C'était une situation différente du décès de ta mère, et tu ne te rends pas compte du mal que ça t'as fait. Peut-être qu'au lieu de te montrer ta peur, l'Epouvantard t'as montré ton pire souvenir. Parce que...

Lyra le laissa réfléchir, elle pouvait presque sentir le cerveau du prof chauffer avec tant de réflexions et d'associations d'idées « Parce que ce que tu redoutes le plus est que cette chose se reproduise !

- Je souhaite encore moins qu'un de mes autres proches ne meurent, ça tient pas debout ton histoire.

- Il ne s'agit que de la mort de ta mère, or elle est déjà morte, elle ne peut pas mourir une deuxième fois.

- Mais pourquoi il me montrerait mon pire souvenir ? Un Epouvantard aurait comme l'effet d'un Détraqueur sur moi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Normalement, un Détraqueur rend très vite fou, il fait souffrir, alors que là, je n'avais pas l'impression que tu souffrais d'un malaise comme ceux que donnent les Détraqueurs. Ecoute, j'en sais rien. Mais je ferais des recherches sur ton cas, d'accord ?

Lyra acquiesça silencieusement en passant une main sur son ventre, vérifiant que sa nausée avait vraiment disparu.

- Hey, souffla Lyndon en lui offrant un regard plein de sollicitude, si jamais tu veux en reparler, je suis là. Ok ?

- Je sais, chuchota-t-elle à son tour.

Il lui sourit, puis posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, l'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur le front, pendant un long moment, avec la plus grande douceur et tendresse du monde. Son professeur sourit à Lyra une dernière fois, puis prit congé dans son bureau.

Touchée par ce geste, Lyra n'en ressentait pas moins une impression bizarre. L'impression que quelque chose de malsain venait de se passer. Elle repensa aux paroles de Lily. Et s'il voulait vraiment coucher avec elle ?

* * *

(1) : j'en ai déjà parlé plusieurs fois, de l'histoire comme quoi Eileen Prince, la mère de Rogue du temps où elle n'était pas mariée et tenait encore son magasin d'apothicaire sur le chemin de traverse, avait vendu des ingrédients aux grands-parents paternels de Liana, des ingrédients périmés qui les avaient tués. L'empoisonnement n'était pas du tout prémédité par Prince, mais depuis les deux familles ne peuvent pas s'encadrer, même si elles ne se voient jamais et ne se font jamais rien.

(2) : c'est une théorie que je reprendrais, je pense, et qui me tient beaucoup à coeur, le fait que l'histoire de la seconde guerre et celle de Voldemort se ressemble. Surtout que même dans leur passé, Hitler et Jedusor se ressemble : Jedusor a été plein de fois refusé comme prof de défenses contre les forces du mal à Poudlard par Dumbledore, et Hitler a été refusé à l'entrée d'une école d'Art en Autriche (pleins de gens disent que, si jamais on lui avait permis d'entrer dans cette école, peut-être que la Shoah et tout n'aurait jamais eu lieu...) Enfin bref, on ne compte plus les similitudes entre les deux histoires. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir pensé à cette ressemblance.

(3) : ça, c'est l'histoire de ma vie mdr, réviser à la toute toute toute dernière minute.

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. Ce chapitre est assez important, rien que pour la dispute Serpy-Gryffys. La scène de l'Epouvantard est une scène que j'avais déjà pré-écrit il y a quatre ans, donc important aussi. Le truc des profs, c'était prévu depuis le début de la fic, à la base j'avais l'attention de développer plus tout au long de la fic mais ça aurait pris trop de temps et ça m'a soulé. Et puis, ça y'est, c'est fini entre Tyler et Lily... Sortez le champagne !_

_Il me reste encore une semaine de vacances (vive la fac ^^ quoique les autres étudiants en fac reprennent pour la plupart en octobre, les salops...) donc je vais essayer, je dis bien _essayer_, de poster autre chose. Encouragez-moi, postez plein de reviews, ouaiiiiiiiis._

_A bientôt, tous._

_malilite_


	18. Afraid of what you'd find when you took

Hey !

Pour ceux qui sont toujours là, merci de suivre encore cette fic malgré près de trois mois d'absence. Je suis enfin en vacances et je vais essayer de m'investir à fond dans cette fic.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me viennent droit au coeur. Merci à ceux également qui m'ont encouragé pour mon année d'étude, c'est très sympa. **SmileAgain** : merci à toi de reviewer pratiquement chacun de mes chapitres, ton attention me fait vraiment plaisir. Au fait j'ai écouté ta chanson "Let's Go Surfing" de The Drums, c'est vrai qu'elle est cool, elle me donne envie d'être en vacances...

Bref... J'aime pas trop ce chapitre, plus court que d'habitude, mais j'ai passé trop de temps dessus donc j'en ai marre d'attendre de le publier ^^. Je vous rappelle qu'il ne reste que 4 chapitres, ce qui fera en tout 20 chapitres pour cette fic. Je vais essayer de publier un autre chapitre avant les vacances mais je ne garantis rien.

Au fait j'ai vu le film **Harry Potter 7** et j'ai été agréablement surprise, beaucoiup mieux que les trois derniers et beaucoup plus fidèle au livre. Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Sinon si on se revoit pas d'ici là, **Joyeux Noël **et** Bonne année **!

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, le monde d'Harry Potter est à JKR. Le titre est un extrait de la chanson "Staring at the Sun" de U2 et les paroles présentent dans ce chapitre viennent de "Champagne Supernova" du regretté Oasis.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

** Leave it behind**

**16.**** Afraid of what you'd find when you took a look inside  
**

**

* * *

**

James se redressa sur son balai et chercha son adversaire des yeux. Il jura. Ça, c'était tout Cadwallader. Pas un très bon joueur, mais qui adorait faire son intéressant. Le Souafle avait échappé des mains de Stebbins, son coéquipier, et c'était Cadwallader qui l'avait rattrapé mais qui, au lieu de le passer à ses partenaires ou de s'approcher vers les anneaux dorés, s'était sauvé avec lui.

Tandis que, derrière lui, les cris des supporters encourageaient les joueurs, James jeta un coup d'oeil au score - 50 à 40 pour les Gryffondors - puis se pencha sur son balai et fila dans les airs, apercevant le poursuiveur de Poufsouffle slalomer entre les gradins, le Souafle bien installé sous son bras, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. James voulut le rattraper, en vain ; ce con incapable de jouer correctement savait voler. Il fit deux signes consécutifs de la main à Stebbins et Tawney qui hochèrent la tête.

Tout alla très vite, Potter se pencha sur son balai pour accélérer, Tawney plongea et Stebbins se mit à la hauteur de Cadwallader mais dans le sens contraire de manière à s'approcher en étant face à lui. Le Poufsouffle eut un sourire narquois dès qu'il s'en aperçut et plongea en piqué, exactement comme le Maraudeur l'avait prévu. Au même moment, Tawney remonta en chandelle, faisant face à Cadwallader et, tandis qu'ils passèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, la main de la poursuiveuse Gryffondor tapa d'un petit coup sec sur le Souafle que le Poufsouffle laissa échapper sur le coup de la surprise. Elise Tawney récupéra alors la balle rouge.

- Le Souafle de nouveau pour Gryffondor ! rugit Lyse Edgecombe. Bravo pour ce super travail d'équipe ! Si Martin Cadwallader prenait un petit peu plus exemple sur James Potter-

- Miss, la reprit le professeur McGonagall, quelle équipe soutenez-vous à la fin ?

La Poufsouffle, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de décrire toutes les merveilleuses qualités de l'équipe de Gryffondor - et surtout celles du Maraudeur - lors d'un match opposant pourtant sa propre maison aux lions, haussa les épaules « Excusez-moi professeur. Stebbins s'approche des buts, passe à Tawney, qui lance à Pott- Oh, on dirait que quelqu'un a vu le Vif d'or ! »

Du coin de l'oeil, James vit l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle traverser en flèche le terrain à la poursuite du Vif mais il ne vit aucune trace d'Hilton. Serrant les dents, il rata une passe, qu'il rattrapa de justesse en plongeant sur son balai, en cherchant des yeux l'attrapeur rouge et or. Il crut lâcher le Souafle de surprise quand il le vit faire un signe de la main à quelqu'un dans la tribune.

- Hilton ! cria-t-il. Tu bouges tes fesses, oui ou merde !

Le sixième année sursauta, sembla se rendre compte de la situation et fila derrière Faucett - sans penser à d'abord chercher le Vif lui-même, bien sûr - et s'écria quand il arriva près de James « Depuis quand t'es capitaine, Potter ! » Sans réfléchir et n'écoutant que ses pulsions, le Maraudeur donna un violent coup de pied dans la jambe de Tyler qui le fit dangereusement dévier.

Aussitôt, un coup de sifflet retentit. Mrs Bibine demanda un penalty en faveur de Poufsouffle. Le Vif d'or avait disparu.

- On-ne-frappe-pas-les-joueurs-de-son-équipe, asséna-t-elle d'une voix monocorde au Maraudeur qui hocha la tête.

Il le savait très bien, voyons, il ne savait juste pas ce qui lui avait pris. Heureusement pour lui, Podmore, son capitaine et gardien - après lui avoir bien crié dessus également - empêcha les Poufsouffles de marquer.

James ne profita pas du superbe jeu de son capitaine et sentit la colère monter en lui en observant de nouveau Hilton, qui, lui non plus, n'était pas du tout concentré sur le jeu. Il faisait des signes de la main à Lily Evans, qui lui répondit avec un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

Les Poufsouffles repartirent avec le Souafle et, au lieu d'essayer de leur reprendre, James fondit sur Hilton qui ne vit rien venir et s'écarta à la toute dernière minute. Ignorant les exaclamtions surprises d'Edgecombe et les cris énervés de Podmore, Potter s'engagea dans une course poursuite que lui-même ne comprit pas. Il était sensé ne pas s'impliquer dans cette histoire.

Quand Hilton avait appris que Potter avait cafté à petite-amie le fait qu'il ne respectait pas leur nouveau « pacte d'exclusivité », entraînant la rupture du joli petit couple, il lui avait fait regretter, lui envoyant quelques petits sorts bien sentis. James n'avait rien dit à Lily à propos de la vengeance de celui qui était désormais son ex. Et puis, de toute manière, il s'était mêlé à cette histoire depuis le début, alors...

Quand, dans sa course poursuite, il passa devant la tribune où était assise Lily Evans, celle-ci hurla « De quoi j'me mêle, Potter ? »

* * *

_- Et on se demande toujours quelle mouche a piqué Potter. Les Gryffondors ont environ deux cent points d'avance grâce à leur victoire contre Serdaigle, mais quand même..._

Lyra sourit en entendant la réflexion d'Edgecombe. Seuls ses commentaires lui permettaient de suivre le match et, si elle avait bien compris, au lieu de s'occuper du Souafle, Potter s'était mis à pourchasser rageusement Hilton. Elle comprenait très bien pourquoi ; Lily, encore et toujours Lily. Il cherchait à la venger, d'une quelconque manière - manière ridicule et puérile qui finira par leur faire perdre la coupe. Mais elle était contente que quelqu'un se charge de la venger, alors que la jeune fille avait interdit à ses amies de faire quoique ce soit pour punir Tyler de son adultère.

Lily avait rompu avec Tyler dès que Potter lui avait dit l'avoir surpris en train de la tromper. Ça avait été aussi simple que ça. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était la suite. Le sixième année revenait toujours à la charge depuis leur rupture. Sans la harceler, il venait souvent la voir, pour tenter de se faire pardonner, mais cela dérangeait beaucoup Lily.

Sa meilleure amie lui avait dit qu'elle s'était enfin rendue compte que toute cette histoire avait été une erreur, une erreur qui avait duré beaucoup trop longtemps. Elle avait reconnu qu'elle l'avait bien aimé, que c'était un type sympa même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup de morale ; mais à présent, elle aurait voulu tourner la page, et même plus, tout effacer.

Elle aurait milles fois préféré que cette _erreur_ n'ait jamais eu lieu, et elle n'appréciait pas vraiment que son ex petit-copain la lui rappelle en cherchant sa compagnie.

Lyndon soupira à ses côtés. Tous deux se trouvaient aux pieds des tribunes, derrière le stade, dans un endroit où personne n'irait les chercher, vu que tous étaient beaucoup trop concentrés sur le match.

Lovitz était nerveux, Lyra pouvait le dire sans hésiter. Aujourd'hui était LE grand jour, celui des révélations. Luke Donovitz allait connaître la vérité sur son identité. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que Lyra et Lyndon étaient au courant, deux semaines que Lovitz dévorait son frère des yeux pendant les cours, et rendait mal à l'aise ce dernier qui s'en était parfaitement aperçu. Deux semaines que le prof et son élève préférée faisaient les dernières recherches pour en être sûr.

Et ils étaient sûrs. Luke et Lyndon étaient bel et bien frères. Le vrai nom de Luke était bel et bien Dwight Lovitz.

Lyra, sous sa propre initiative, avait donné rendez-vous à Donovitz à cet endroit pendant le match. Elle comptait sur le fait que toute l'école serait à fond sur le Quidditch et que personne ne ferait attention à eux, vu que Lovitz préférait encore que cette histoire reste secrète.

Du point de vue de Lyra, garder trop de secrets se révélerait bientôt sûrement invivable. Voilà pourquoi elle inspira un bon coup et se jeta à l'eau.

- Je peux te demander un truc ?

Lyndon, adossé à ses côtés contre le mur qui bordait le terrain, tourna un regard doux et gentil sur elle et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. '_Oh non_' pensa-t-elle '_je suis pas vraiment tombée amoureuse, si ?_'

Sa façon de considérer son professeur avait changé ces derniers temps. Elle ne cessait de repenser au baiser qu'il avait déposé sur son front, une semaine plus tôt. Quand elle l'avait dit à ses amies, Nicole lui avait tout simplement répondu qu'elle n'avait jamais aimer un garçon auparavant.

Lyra Carlson doutait fortement d'être amoureuse ; elle se posait juste des questions. Tout comme Lily, qui elle lui avait plutôt conseillé d'en parler directement avec l'intéressé plutôt que de « laisser tout ça mijoter », « de se faire des films », etc.

- Alors ? s'impatienta Lyndon, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien la capacité de son élève à partir dans ses pensées. Elle eut un rire léger mais nerveux.

- En fait... Bon, c'est idiot, ça ne vaut limite pas le coup que je t'en parle, mais » Il fronça les sourcils devant son air mal à l'aise « Quand... Quand on a eu les Epouvantards la semaine dernière, tu-

- Tu veux savoir si j'ai fait des recherches sur ton cas ? Pour tout te dire-

- Non, c'est pas du tout ça ! Tu n'es même pas obligé de chercher quelque chose, ça n'a pas d'importance » Il ouvrit la bouche pour la contredire, mais elle continua « Le truc c'est que... Tu m'as embrassée » Elle se sentit immédiatement particulièrement stupide de lui parler de ça « Sur le front. Et quand je t'ai dit pour Luke, tu m'as embrassée sur la bouche »

Elle avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de Lovitz, qui lui retourna un regard surpris. Il avait peur de comprendre.

- Tu veux savoir, si... ?

Elle hocha la tête, contente de ne pas avoir à mettre de mot sur ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Lyra » Il lui sourit faiblement, n'ayant aucune idée de comment prendre les _idées _de la jeune fille « Je n'éprouve pas ce genre de sentiments à ton égard. Je ne... _t'aimes_ pas, je ne suis pas attiré par toi... »

Elle baissa les yeux, un peu déçue, à sa grande surprise, tout en étant soulagée. Lyra se reprit et regarda son prof avec une expression sereine.

- Tu es devenu quelqu'un de très important pour moi, Lyra Carlson, continua-t-il sur un ton solennel. Tu comptes pour moi. Tu m'as plus aidée et soutenue pendant ces derniers mois que n'importe qui dans toute ma vie.

La Gryffondor posa sa tempe contre le mur et se laissa aller à dévorer le visage de son ami des yeux, se laissant bercer par ses paroles. D'un geste impulsif, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa délicatement ses lèvres. Elle se retira du baiser, comprenant qu'elle ne ressentait finalement rien pour lui, tandis que lui paraissait perdu et un peu mécontent.

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne suis ni amoureuse ni attirée par toi.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi à cause d'un... malentendu.

Celle-ci se retint de rire. Elle savait que sa réaction n'était pas appropriée, et elle se le reprochait souvent, mais quand ça tombait dans le sentimental comme ça, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Surtout que la pensée qu'elle, Lovitz et Luke formant une jolie petite famille - une famille incestueuse, alors - l'avait traversée, donc...

Elle changea de sujet « Tu m'avais demandé si on se connaissait bien, Luke Donovitz et moi » rappela-t-elle. Lyndon acquiesça, se demandant tout de même où elle voulait en venir.

- Je suis allée au bal de Noël avec lui, répondit-elle, et ce soir-là, on a... eu un rapport sexuel.

Elle grimaça en disant cela de cette manière, ne sachant pas vraiment comment présenter les choses à un adulte, son professeur qui plus est - elle s'était déjà sentie suffisamment mal quand elle lui avait raconté la perte de sa virginité - mais quelle idée devait-il se faire d'elle à présent ! Dépucelée à treize ans, faisant l'amour avec un presque inconnu à quinze, envisageant une lisaison avec son professeur, embrassant ce même prof alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis...

En tout cas, il était choqué. Il ne disait plus rien depuis qu'elle le lui avait dit, et ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans le vague. Il avait même lâché sa main.

Lyndon se décida à croiser les yeux bleus-gris de son élève et il éclata de rire, la faisant sursauter puis rire aussi.

- Lyra ?

Luke Donovitz - slash Dwight Lovitz - n'aurait pas pu tomber mieux. Lyndon, qui s'était mentalement préparé à reparler à son frère, ne savait plus où se mettre à présent qu'il venait d'apprendre cette... nouvelle « Professeur Lovitz ? »

Donovitz jeta un regard perdu à son coup d'un soir qui chercha comment aborder la situation.

- Viens, on va faire un tour » Le regard du cinquième année se posa sur son professeur, qui avait parlé d'une voix douce et posée, une voix qu'il n'avait que très rarement devant ses élèves, préférant la sévérité.

Il prit son frère par le bras et l'emmena un peu plus loin « J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire » Lyra les regarda s'éloigner, choisissant d'attendre patiemment là où elle se trouvait. Elle espérait juste que Lyndon n'allait pas faire dans la brusquerie avec un « Luke, je suis ton frère ». Elle tendit l'oreille pour savoir où en était le match, tout en gardant un oeil sur les deux hommes.

À priori, Potter avait retrouvé ses esprits, mais un peu tard car le score en était désormais de 120 à 70 pour les Poufsouffles. Podmore, le capitaine, semblait s'être blessé à l'oeil, ce qui ne facilitait pas son jeu de gardien.

- _...retour à Tawney_, entendit-elle de loin, _qui le lâche et Towler qui le rattrape. Il passe à Cadwal- tout de suite à Stimpson, Stimpson évite Potter, Stimpson qui s'approche des buts - vas-y Patty, tu peux marquer ! Ou, finalement non, lâche-le, pourquoi s'embêter après tout..._

Lyra éclata de rire, mais elle cessa quand de drôles de bruits parvinrent jusqu'à elle. Elle tourna la tête pour trouver un couple, à quelques mètres d'elle, étroitement enlacés contre le même mur et s'embrassant passionnément. Ne cherchant pas à savoir de qui il s'agissait, elle se contenta de sourire légèrement et détourna le regard.

Lyra vit que Lyndon s'était figé dans une drôle de position, les yeux exorbités qui n'étaient pas posés sur son frère, et celui-ci avait l'air complètement perdu. Ses lèvres remuaient mais son professeur n'écoutait pas ce qu'il disait. Lyra suivit alors la direction dans laquelle Lovitz regardait et tomba sur le couple à nouveau.

- Meeeeeeeeerde, souffla-t-elle en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

Il s'agissait de Goldblum et de Blunt. '_Putaiiiiin_' gémissait-elle intérieurement, en se retournant vers le professeur de Défenses, craignant sa réaction. Revoir son ex-petite-amie et celui qui avait dû être son meilleur ami quand ils étaient à l'école, qui l'avaient déjà trompés cinq ans auparavant, devait rendre Lyndon fou de rage. C'était ce qu'il était, d'ailleurs.

Il abandonna là Luke et marcha à grand pas vers eux. Lyra fit un pas dans sa direction, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

- Alors, vous remettez ça, à ce que je vois ? cracha-t-il d'une voix cassante.

Les deux autres professeurs sursautèrent si fort qu'ils se cognèrent l'un contre l'autre. Leurs yeux s'arrondirent de surprise quand ils reconnurent celui qui les avaient interrompus et Prisca Blunt passa tout de suite une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer.

- Lyndon... commença-t-elle.

- Oh, mais laisse, _Pris'_, il n'y a absolument aucun problème. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, à tous les deux !

Il avait lâché cette phrase sur un ton qui laissait clairement comprendre qu'il pensait le contraire de ce qu'il disait. Lyndon fit demi-tour et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées et cette fois, Lyra abandonna l'idée de le suivre. Blunt voulut l'appeler et courir derrière lui, mais Goldblum la retint par le bras, disant que ça ne servait à rien.

Elle répondit vertement que ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire et que ça ne se produirait jamais, et partit à son tour. Jon Goldblum la regarda se sauver en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches, le coeur brisé une nouvelle fois par la même femme.

Lyra soupira violemment, contente de ne pas avoir été remarquée par chacun de ses profs, et croisa le visage toujours aussi perdu de Luke. C'était sûr qu'il n'avait rien du comprendre à ce qui venait d'avoir lieu. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui sourit gentiment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda-t-il sans attendre.

Elle haussa les épaules « C'est compliqué. Tu pourrais demander à Lyndon, si tu veux » À l'évocation de Lovitz, un pli soucieux vint rider le front de son camarade. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

- C'est vrai, tout ça ? lui demanda-t-il sans oser croiser son regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu le temps de te dire ?

Il prit un air crispé « Pas grand chose. Juste que j'étais son... Tu sais » Elle acquiesça « Que j'avais été adopté par des espèces de criminels qui avaient caché mon identité et tout » Il la regarda cette fois, cherchant des réponses dans ses yeux.

- C'est la vérité. Vos parents sont morts dans un incendie quand tu n'avais que quelques mois » Elle vit ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec horreur « et vous avez été séparés ensuite. Ton frère est resté deux ans dans le coma. Des personnes différentes vous ont adoptés et quand Lyndon a voulu te retrouver, il n'a pas pu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il dit que des gens haut placés l'en ont empêché » Luke poussa une exclamation de surprise « Plus tard, quand il a réessayé, tu avais disparu. On ne pouvait plus te trouver nulle part.

- Mais pourquoi ? répéta-t-il, toujours perdu.

- On ne sait pas. Lyndon pense que ceux qui t'ont adopté étaient soit de mauvais sorciers, soit qu'ils étaient en danger et devaient se cacher après t'avoir pris avec eux. Ils ont dû changer ton apparence. Oui, je peux t'assurer qu'avant, tu avais les yeux marrons, sur les photos » Elle pointa ses yeux bleus avec un sourire.

Lyra regarda le Poufsouffle qui fixait ses chaussures pensivement « Parles-en avec lui » Il avait au moins les vacances pour se remettre de ces révélations.

* * *

C'était les vacances de Pâques et Lily, Lyra et Liana passaient leurs vacances ensembles chez cette dernière, avec son père Tristan et sa soeur Valery. Pétunia les avaient rejointes - contre son grès - dans la maison Harper et restait la plupart du temps cloîtrée dans sa chambre ; de toute façon, Lily avait perdu espoir de renouer avec sa soeur aînée, qui se contentait de l'ignorer ou de lui parler sèchement.

La sorcière aux yeux verts émeraudes travaillait sur la table du salon, plusieurs parchemins étalés devant elle, en train de rédiger un essai sur le sortilège de Disparition, révisant pour sa BUSE de Métamorphose. Elle présentait les différences qu'il y avait entre lancer ce sort sur des animaux invertébrés et des mammifères quand Lyra s'assit à côté d'elle en laissant échapper un baillement.

- T'as pu dormir ? lui demanda-t-elle, rejetant ses cheveux auburns derrière ses épaules sans lever les yeux vers son amie.

Elle ne put la voir hocher la tête positivement « Je sais pas _pourquoi_ je suis aussi crevée » Elle s'étira et bailla de nouveau. Lily tourna la tête et la regarda attentivement, détaillant ses cernes violettes et sa mine fatiguée.

- Moi aussi, je suis exténuée, ça m'énerve. Comment veux-tu que je me concentre ?

- En fait, je pense que je comprends » renchérit Lyra. Lily haussa les sourcils, l'encourageant à continuer « C'est à cause de cette magie, je crois. On s'est pas mal exercées, ces dernières semaines, et ça nous vide de notre énergie.

Sa meilleure amie acquiesça. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait... Pratiquer activement la Magie Sans Baguette sans que ce soit un geste spontané et naturel était vraiment crevant. Parce qu'avant, elle arrivait à le faire sans y penser, et c'était tout à fait normal, ça ne lui demandait aucun effort ; comme lorsqu'elle remuait son café avec son doigt, ou qu'elle rapprochait d'elle sans y toucher une plume en la faisant glisser sur la table, par exemple.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Quand on y pensait pas, c'était facile, mais maintenant qu'on s'est rendues compte qu'on était douées pour ça...

- Exactement.

Un silence pensif s'installa tandis que seul le bruit d'une plume grattant sur le parchemin se fit entendre « Elle est où, Liana ? » demanda Lily en s'interrompant une fois de plus dans son travail.

Lyra haussa les épaules « Dans sa chambre, je crois. Elle dort depuis ce matin »

Quelques minutes passèrent de nouveau en silence, jusqu'à ce que Lily poussa son devoir terminé devant elle - elle connaissait ce sujet par coeur, mais bon, McGonagall leur avait conseillé de réviser toute la théorie pendant les vacances.

- Je monte la voir.

- Je viens avec toi.

_How many special people change ? How many lives are living strange ? Where were you while we were getting high ? _

Elles grimpèrent les escaliers, entrèrent sans frapper et immédiatement leurs yeux piquèrent. La pièce était un peu embrumée et une odeur âcre, insupportable, remontèrent jusqu'à leurs narines.

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard exaspéré. D'habitude, Liana était plus prudente quand elle fumait, elle ouvrait aussitôt les fenêtres pour chasser l'odeur reconnaissable de la marijuana. Liana était allongée sur le sol, sûrement complètement assomée, sûrement avec des images psychédéliques lui remplissant la tête comme elle avait une fois tenté de décrire à ses amies. Sans l'odeur, on aurait pu penser qu'elle s'était juste endormie...

Lyra s'approcha d'elle, alors que Lily fermait la porte en vérifiant qu'aucun autre habitant de la maison n'était aux alentours. La brune s'agenouilla à côté de la blonde et la rouquine ouvrit les fenêtres, respirant à grandes bouffées l'air pur.

Et c'est là qu'elle entendit un cri à lui glacer le sang. Lily fit volte face et dut se raccrocher au mur derrière elle en sentant son coeur s'arrêter de battre devant la vision qui lui sautait aux yeux. Quant à Lyra, sa respiration était comme bloquée tandis qu'elle tapait avec hésitation sur les joues pâles de sa meilleure amie.

_Someday you will find me_

_Caught beneath the landslide_

_In a champagne supernova in the sky _

Sa meilleure amie dont les pupilles étaient rondes et énormes, masquant la presque totalité de son iris. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, complètement explosés, voilés, injectés de sang, cernés. De grandes traînées de sang s'échappaient de ses narines, coulaient le long de ses lèvres et sur son menton, s'égouttant peu à peu sur son chemisier jaune. De sa bouche entrouverte s'écoulait un liquide vert amande, presque pâle, qui tâchait la moquette. Son visage était livide, avec une expression mélangeant à la fois l'extase, la peur et la douleur.

À côté d'elle résidaient les armes du crime. Des joints à moitié entamés, un petit tas de poudre blanche éparpillés, la vieille carte de crédit moldue de sa mère, un billet d'une livre moldu, et une pâte verte pâle - de la même étrange couleur que la substance que Liana semblait vomir. Une overdose.

Tout à coup, le flou dans la tête de Lily se dissipa et tout se mit à aller très vite. Lyra se mettait à secouer violemment Liana par les épaules à présent, lui hurlant de se réveiller, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, et sa meilleure amie s'était précipitée hors de la chambre.

- Tristan ! cria-t-elle. TRISTAN !

Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler si le père de son amie était à la maison ou pas. Heureusement, des pas s'approchèrent rapidement. Lily leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Valery, la jeune soeur de Liana. Elle avait une expression d'effroi sur le visage.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse passer devant la chambre de sa soeur et voir ce spectacle macabre, Lily se jeta sur elle et la plaqua contre le mur, arrachant un cri surpris à l'adolescente.

- Tu ne dois pas voir ça, dit-elle dans un murmure inaudible, le souffle coupé.

- De quoi ? s'exclama cette dernière. Lily, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe !

Lily l'ignora cependant, tellement qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle tenait toujours fermement les épaules de Val. Elle cria de toute ses forces « TRISTAN ! », jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, des pas lourds accourants dans l'escalier se firent entendre.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux visages effarés des deux jeunes filles, puis se rua dans la chambre.

- Par Merlin ! Liana, non... Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Putain... » entendirent-elles et Valery se serra contre elle.

Lily répondit à son étreinte en prenant la plus jeune dans ses bras. Celle-ci commençait à trembler contre elle et Lily chercha dans les poches de Valery, trouva une potion qui la calmerait, déboucha le bouchon du flacon et le présenta à la jeune fille. Elle en prit une gorgée, ce qui désamorça sa crise d'angoisse, heureusement.

Toutes deux virent Mr Harper, blanc comme un fantôme, sortir de la chambre d'un pas rapide, sa fille aînée dans les bras. Les bras et les jambes de Liana flottaient, remuaient à chaque mouvement de son père, sa tête ballottait dans le vide. Lyra sortit à son tour de la chambre, mettant quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste, se baissant pour dire très rapidement « Tu ne t'en tireras pas si facilement » à l'inconsciente.

Lily remarqua que son visage avait été nettoyé, plus de sang ou de bave verte. Elle leva les yeux vers Lyra qui la regardait avec un air de défi et en haussant les épaules. Tristan dévala les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cheminée, immédiatement suivi de Lily qui tenait la main de Valery, et de Lyra.

- Tunie, je t'envois un hibou dès qu'on arrive, cria Lily.

Elle leva la tête pour voir sa soeur accoudée à la balustrade de l'escalier qui hochait la tête d'un air inquiet. Mr Harper se dirigea vers la cheminée, partit en premier avec Liana en direction de Sainte-Mangouste, puis ce fut au tour de Lyra, Lily et Valery de prendre une pincée de poudre de Cheminette et de le suivre.

Elles arrivèrent dans une salle où les murs étaient bordées d'une dizaine de cheminée qui laissait arriver des sorciers plusieurs fois par heure. Elles empruntèrent un couloir qui les mena à un hall d'accueil bondé où des rangées de sorciers et de sorcières attendaient, assis sur des chaises de bois branlantes.

Tristan Harper s'était tout de suite approché du comptoir où était écrit « Renseignements », doublant de ce fait une dizaine de sorciers qui faisaient déjà la queue. Lyra secoua la tête en marmonnant « Il ne sait même pas ce qu'elle a » et se précipita à sa suite. Valery serra la main de Lily qui la regarda en lui souriant faiblement.

La jeune fille d'à peine quatorze ans était livide et des tics nerveux agitaient ses lèvres. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Lily se mordit les lèvres, priant Merlin pour que la soeur de son amie ne fasse pas de crises maintenant.

- Je suis désolée, Monsieur, mais vous devez faire la queue, comme tout le monde, annonçait pendant ce temps la réceptionniste d'un faux air désolé à Mr Harper.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, criait-il presque, c'est une urgence ! Ma fille-

Lyra apparut à ses côtés et expliqua d'un ton agité mais confiant et ferme « Elle fait une overdose de drogues moldues et sorcières » La réceptionniste ouvrit de grands yeux choqués - la drogue chez des personnes si jeunes était peu commun - et hocha la tête.

- Smethwyck ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant la rubrique « Troisième étage - _Empoisonnement par potions et plantes_ » sur le plan d'affichage qui détaillait les cinq différents étages de l'hôpital.

Aussitôt, un jeune guérisseur surgit devant eux accompagné de stagiaires encore plus jeunes que lui. Ils prirent Liana des bras de son père et la posèrent sur un brancard apparu par magie et qui flottait et avançait tout seul, tandis que la réceptionniste lui tendait une fiche en lui demandait de la remplir.

Lyra la lui arracha des mains d'un air agacé « Je m'en occupe » Tristan, qui suivait des yeux sa fille d'un air abattu, lui lança finalement un coup d'oeil en comprenant qu'il aurait dû s'en charger. L'adolescente, qui avait ce regard si mûr, si compréhensif de la vie, qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre - sa fille et Lily avaient le même, parfois - posa une main sur son bras et dit d'une voix rassurante :

- Tout va bien se passer. Va avec elle tant que tu peux, je vais me débrouiller avec ça.

Tristan hocha la tête et courut derrière sa fille. Lyra regarda la réceptionniste et lui demanda d'un air hautain « Plume, s'il vous plaît ? » Celle-ci acquiesça et lui en tendit une d'un vert criard.

Lyra la prit sans demander son reste et partit s'assoir à côté de Lily et Valery.

- Valery ? » Une guérisseuse, plutôt séduisante, approchant à peine de la trentaine, vint vers elles. La jeune soeur de Liana lui sourit légèrement en la voyant arriver et serra la main que la médicomage lui tendait « Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle regarda Lily et Lyra et leur serra la main à son tour « Bonjour, Mallory Elions. Je suis Valery depuis deux ans. Vous êtes de sa famille ?

- En quelque sorte, répondit Lyra en haussant les épaules et en se désintéressant vite d'elle.

- Ce sont les amies de ma soeur, répondit Valery.

- C'est pour elle que tu es ici ? insista-t-elle.

- Elle a fait une overdose, claqua sèchement Lyra.

Cela fit taire Mallory Elions pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle jeta un regard rapide à Valery avant de se tourner vers Lily « Une... mais de quoi ? De potions ? » Lily se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, agacée par la manie des médecins - moldus ou sorciers, apparemment - de vouloir toujours tout savoir.

- C'est mieux pour vous si vous n'en savez pas trop, répliqua-t-elle.

Un peu surprise par leur animosité, Elions hocha cependant lentement la tête. Puis elle se concentra sur Valery « Ma pauvre, tu n'as pas l'air bien du tout. Tu as pris tes potions ? Tu veux venir avec moi ? » Avant que Lily n'ait pu lui dire qu'elle avait ses médicaments sur elle, cette dernière sauta sur ses pieds et suivit la professionnelle.

Lily croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa brune de meilleure amie. Le formulaire qu'elle tenait entre les mains était toujours vide.

- Tu butes sur la première question ? lui demanda-t-elle avec amusement, pointant la première ligne qui s'intitulait « Nom »

- Je pensais à autre chose.

- Donne-moi ça.

Dès que Lily s'empara du parchemin, Lyra poussa un long soupir tremblant et porta ses mains à son visage, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

- Lyra ? appela la jeune fille d'une voix inquiète.

Elle se pencha vers elle et eut le temps de voir les larmes dévaler ses joues. Elle prit son amie par les épaules.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, ça va bien se passer, ne t'inquiètes pas...

- Tu comprends pas ! éclata la brune, toujours en pleurs. Ça fait plus d'un an que ça dure, et nous, on a même pas pensé à la possibilité d'une overdose ! Des gens meurent de ça, et on faisait comme si rien de grave ne se passait !

Lily avala difficilement sa salive « Ce n'est pas à cause de nous que-

- Si, la coupa Lyra, c'est de notre faute. On aurait dû l'en empêcher.

- On a essayé, je te rappelle.

- Et ben on aurait dû essayer plus fort !

Lily posa ses lèvres sur la tempe de son amie pendant un moment, cherchant un moyen de la calmer. Elle sentait les regards agacés des autres sorciers sur elles, elle aurait voulu les envoyer au diable.

- Dis-toi qu'au moins, ça lui enlèvera l'envie de recommencer » Elle se détacha de Lyra, observant avec attention son visage éteint.

- Et si elle ne s'en sort pas ? chuchota-t-elle.

Elle sentit un poids s'abattre sur sa poitrine « Ne dis pas de choses pareilles » La peur lui vrillait le ventre. Si elle perdait encore une fois un membre de sa famille - et surtout si Liana ou Lyra disparaissaient de sa vie - elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Son souffle s'accéléra à son tour et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle aurait tant voulu que sa mère la prenne dans ses bras...

D'un geste compulsif, Lily reprit la fiche et se chargea de la remplir pour se changer les idées.

- « Nom », ça va, pas trop difficile... » Elle écrivit _Harper_, puis _Liana, Susan_ à la ligne précédente qui demandait le ou les prénoms « Date de naissance non plus, on a toutes les trois la même - pratique quand même »

Et ainsi de suite, Lily remplit chaque ligne de la fiche, demandant de temps à autre son avis à Lyra « Elle est allergique à quelque chose, tu sais ?

- La lavande. Et les pissenlits.

Lily pouffa légèrement de rire « Ouais, c'est vrai » Elle repensa à Liana, en cours de botanique, éternuant en série quand ils étudiaient des plantes avec des gênes de lavande ou de pissenlit, scènes qu'elle avait toujours trouvé hilarantes.

- Comment tu peux rire dans un moment pareil ?

- Je ne ris pas. Ça doit être les nerfs. Ou la fatigue.

Lily finit la fiche et lui tendit le parchemin « Tiens, c'est toi qui imite le mieux la signature de Tristan » Elle s'étira pendant que la brune signa.

La vision de Liana, effondrée sur le sol, avec... ces joints, et autre, et... ce sang, et ce qui sortait de sa bouche, comme si... elle avait la rage ou qu'elle était possédée, ou encore qu'elle avait des convulsions mais elle restait pourtant immobile... Cette image s'imposa dans son esprit et lui arracha un frisson d'horreur. Elle chercha la main de Lyra et la serra fort.

Elle pensa à Tristan. Lui qui, pendant toutes ces années, s'était inquiété pour Valery et ses crises qui pouvaient s'avérer mortelles. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait eu à se soucier que d'un seul membre de sa famille. Puis sa femme était morte. Et maintenant, sa deuxième fille avait été sur le point d'y passer elle aussi.

Ce dernier était revenu et s'affalait sur la chaise à côté de Lyra, l'air complètement vidé de ses forces.

- Déjà ? s'étonna Lily.

- On s'en fiche ! Comment va-t-elle ? » Toutes deux attendirent la réponse de Mr Harper avec anxieté.

- Ils lui ont planté une aiguille dans le coeur, elle s'est brusquement réveillée et assise en criant » Il passa une main sur son visage, tremblant, à peine remis du choc d'avoir failli perdre une de ses filles « Ils lui ont fait tout un tas d'autres examens, mais je crois que ça va. Ils sont en train d'évacuer la drogue de son système.

Il leur fit un sourire rassurant, puis la colère se lit soudainement sur ses traits « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! Vous vous droguez, maintenant ? » Il fit un grand geste violent et frappa Lyra sur le bras sans faire exprès.

- Aïe, ne me frappe pas !

- Répondez-moi !

- Non ! » répondit Lily en s'exclamant tandis que Lyra jetait un regard noir à son presque-oncle. Plusieurs membres du personnel médical les regardaient avec sévérité en leur ordonnant de faire moins de bruit - « on est dans un hôpital ici, je vous signale ! » - et Lily continua en baissant la voix « On ne se drogue pas, Tristan.

- Et je suppose que, quoiqu'elle ait pris, c'est apparu dans l'organisme de ma fille par magie, c'est ça ?

Lyra voulut répondre que ça aurait pu tout à fait arrivé _par magie_ vu qu'ils étaient des _sorciers_, mais Lily fut subitement fatiguée de couvrir Liana. Il fallait qu'elle prenne ses responsabilités.

- _Nous_, non, mais Liana, oui. L'année dernière...

- _L'année dernière_ ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi ?

- Laisse-nous répondre, nom d'un chien ! » Lily s'agitait sur sa chaise et son regard passait rapidement de Lyra à Tristan « Quand on est revenues après l'enterrement à Poudlard, Liana a commencé à prendre de la marijuana avec Kay Stevenson.

- C'est comme ça qu'elles se sont rapprochées, renchérit Lyra.

Tristan parut encore plus démoli par le fait que sa fille prenne de la drogue soit confirmé par les deux personnes qui connaissaient le mieux Liana. Il les observa toutes les deux, Lyra avec ses yeux rouges et son teint pâle, Lily avec son regard résolu et des tics nerveux qui agitaient sa paupière.

- Et puis cette année, je crois qu'elles ont pris des trucs encore plus forts... Mais je sais pas lesquels, continua Lily en cherchant un acquiescement de la part de Lyra.

- Vous n'avez jamais essayé de l'en empêcher ?

- On a essayé.

- Vous auriez dû m'en parler.

- On ne pouvait pas.

Elles échangèrent un regard, puis baissèrent la tête, déçues par leur loyauté. Par leur manque de discernement. Par leur abandon.

_Where were you while we were getting high ?_ _Someday you will find me..._

_

* * *

_

_...Marlene n'est plus très fan du Quidditch. Du coup je suis obligé de jouer tout seul avec Frank, et bon à deux ça craint un peu. Je me demande ce qui lui arrive, à elle... Frank a suggéré l'idée qu'elle avait un copain, tu te rends compte ? Ma p'tite Marlene ? Impossible. Toute façon, le premier qui l'approche, je le défonce._

Un mince sourire apparut sur le visage pâle de Sirius en lisant les mots de son ami. Marlene McKinnon n'était pas la vraie soeur de James, pourtant il la surprotégeait comme si elle l'était.

_...Je sais pas si je dois envoyer une lettre à Evans. Voir comment elle va, depuis sa rupture, et tout... Et puis, peut-être pour lui dire que son ex m'a limite provoqué en duel quand il a su que c'était moi qui l'avait dénoncé à Evans. Il a qu'à assumer, aussi, ce con ! En fait, lui envoyer une lettre, je sais pas trop... Je lui dirais quoi ?_

Sirius arrêta là sa lecture, encore abasourdi. Son meilleur ami était en train de se transformer en véritable gonzesse. Sérieusement. C'était très effrayant. Bon, déjà qu'un comportement pareil avec n'importe quelle fille, ça l'aurait ennuyé, mais là, avec _elle_ ! Sirius lui demandait de ses nouvelles et lui il lui parlait d'elle... Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à l'attirance - l'obsession - quel que soit le véritable sentiment qu'il avait à son égard - qu'il avait pour elle. Cette fille n'en valait pas la peine.

Elle était banale physiquement, avait des yeux verts - James détestait le vert, en bon Gryffondor qu'il était - était chiante, hystérique, bipolaire, et amie avec Servilus - ce qui témoignait clairement de son manque de goût et d'esprit Gryffondorien. Sirius savait qu'il n'y avait que deux personnes qui comptaient vraiment pour elle : Liana Harper et Lyra Carlson. Les autres élèves de Poudlard n'avaient pas d'importance à ses yeux. James n'avait aucune chance de l'atteindre un jour.

Et puis, ça le faisait vraiment chier. La déception se lisait sur ses traits fatigués et tirés. La lueur qui avait illuminé ses prunelles grises en apercevant le hibou de James avait disparu et laissait un regard encore plus éteint qu'avant. Ses cheveux, d'habitude lisses et brillants, étaient ternes et emmêlés. Ses membres étaient encore douloureux à plusieurs endroits, sans oublier son mal de crâne...

Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler d'Evans. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de quoi que ce soit. Il voulait juste... un soutien. Des mots rassurants de la part d'un ami. Il avait presque ouvert son coeur à James lors de sa dernière lettre, utilisant les mots avec soin pour lui faire croire qu'il restait fort malgré tout, et pour que son tourment reste encore un peu vague.

Mais son frère de coeur n'avait pas compris le message. Il pensait que tout était comme d'habitude, que c'était dur chez lui, mais que Sirius restait Sirius, qu'il combattrait les Black jusqu'au bout avec un sourire insolent sur les lèvres et reviendrait à Poudlard encore plus heureux de se débarasser d'eux.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il revenait à Poudlard, Sirius était encore plus brisé que la fois précédente. Il savait que James était au courant que ses parents le battaient - il l'avait entendu en discuter avec Liana, et avait préféré ne rien dire, déjà assez humilié de constater que sa faiblesse avait été découverte par son meilleur ami. Ce dont Sirius croyait que James ne se doutait pas, c'était la capacité que sa famille avait de le détruire aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

Ses défenses se brisaient avec une facilité intolérable de l'avis de Sirius. Il se sentait lâche, il se sentait sali, il se sentait trahi et abandonné. Ses amis ne se rendaient pas compte.

Il ne pouvait pas envoyer de lettres à Andromeda depuis le Square Grimmaurd, par peur qu'un membre de sa famille ne décide d'intercepter le hibou et de découvrir le lieu où habitait sa cousine. Pourtant il en aurait eu besoin, car seule elle pouvait le comprendre.

Elle, elle serait venu le chercher. Elle aurait été horrifiée par ce qui lui arrivait pendant ces vacances. Elle l'aurait protégé, même au péril de sa vie.

Car cette année, c'était encore plus atroce qu'avant.

* * *

_Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Pas beaucoup de Maraudeurs dans ce chapitre, désolée. Mais je vais me rattraper pour les prochains, ça sera vraiment axé Maraudeurs. Tout va s'accélérer parce que je dois caser en 4 chapitres des scènes très importantes pour lesquels j'attendais le moment idéal pour les placer. Je suis vraiment impatiente de les écrire._

_Pour ceux qui se posent la question sur ce qui arrive à Sirius, ça sera révélé au fur et à mesure des chapitres suivants.  
_

_Je vais essayer de publier un autre chapitre avant les vacances mais je ne garantis rien. J'aimerais bien relire toute la fic et celles d'avant pour me remettre vraiment dans le bain, corriger les incohérences, etc... De plus j'ai une autre fic et un Two-Shot sur le feu, j'ai très envie de commencer une autre fic JPLE ainsi qu'un OS RLSB et un recueil d'OS (pour plus de précisions voir mon profil)._

_Bref, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, un seul moyen, la review ! A bientôt, malilite._


	19. Running to stand still

Hey !

Alors là mes amis, vous allez mourir avec ce chapitre. Déjà parce qu'il est là héhé, d'autre part que moi j'en suis tombée amoureuse. Je l'adore, vraiment, à part peut-être la fin, mais surtout, ne vous attendez à rien de magistral ! Il y a juste pleins de trucs intéressants, trop d'ailleurs, tellement que j'ai dû enlever des choses. J'ai fait l'erreur de trop attendre avant de mettre des moments que j'avais prévu depuis longtemps, des moments primordiaux et très intéressants pour l'histoire.

Un gros merci aux revieweurs : **Zod'a** (en fait non, j'avais pas du tout prévu cette phrase quand j'ai choisi le prénom de Luke XD j'ai tilté et j'ai mis cette phrase seulement quand j'ai relu le chapitre avant de le poster...), **LaLouisaBlack**, **LaSilvana, merryXmas** et **Fraize**.

Un merci tout spécial à **Fraize** d'ailleurs, qui d'une part fait l'effort super cool de reviewer presque tous les chapitres, et en plus qui a posté la **100e** review ! C'est la première fois que j'atteins un nombre aussi élevé de reviews pour une fic qui n'est pas encore terminée, donc merci énormément ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews ;).

Pour ce qui est du chapitre suivant, j'aurais peut-être le temps de le poster avant la fin des vacances ou un peu après mais c'est pas gagné, donc si c'est pas le cas, je vous dis à dans... trèèèès longtemps. Mes examens ont lieu en **mai **et c'est plus que probable que je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire jusque là. Je vous (re)souhaite à tous une bonne année et une bonne rentrée.

Quelques indices pour la **narration **de ce chapitre : la première partie (sauf celle en italique) est à la première personne et c'est Liana qui parle. Les longs moments en italiques concernent les souvenirs de vacances de Sirius.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, le monde d'Harry Potter est signé JKR. Le titre est celui d'une chanson de U2 et les paroles présentes dans ce chapitre sont tirés de la chanson "Not an addict" de K's Choice.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

** Leave it behind**

**17.**** Running to stand still  
**

**

* * *

**

_Poudlard était le seul endroit où je pouvais me sentir bien. Et encore, je n'étais pas tout à fait honnête avec moi-même. Je faisais de gros efforts pour agir en totale opposition avec ce qu'auraient voulu mes parents, mais en faisant ça, je reniais certains aspects de ma personnalité alors que je savais que je n'étais ni tout blanc, ni tout noir. J'ai mes parts d'ombres comme tout le monde, mais j'avais du mal à les accepter. Je n'étais vraiment moi-même qu'avec mes meilleurs amis. _

_À Poudlard, l__a simple présence des Serpentards me rappelait l'existence des familles semblable à la mienne et le milieu auquel je devais appartenir. Même Evans se mettait parfois à me rappeler mes racines dans nos moments de rage extrême - bien que je ne m'abaissais jamais à la traiter de Sang-de-bourbe, l'enjeu étant complètement différent. _

_Quelle fierté pouvait-on tirer à être Black ? La véritable question était plutôt : combien de temps allais-je encore tenir..._

La clinique Sainte Marie-Jeanne - de qui se fichaient-ils, franchement ? - avait pour politique de laisser leurs patients le moins possible en contact avec la magie, pour un souci d'optimisation des thérapies. C'était pourquoi ils priaient leurs patients de se rendre à la clinique par moyen moldu, à pied, en bus ou en voiture.

Le trajet dans la voiture fut silencieux au possible, ponctué parfois par des exclamations de colère de mon père, sorcier, qui avait plus ou moins oublié comment se conduisait l'engin moldu. Lorsqu'il se gara à quelques mètres de l'établissement austère, je sortis à toute vitesse, mon bagage à la main. Je me postais devant sa fenêtre et il baissa la vitre qui nous séparait.

- Je vais y aller seule, clamai-je sans attendre son approbation.

Il me jeta un regard à la fois surpris et méfiant, tandis que l'ombre de la déception hantait son visage, cette ombre qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis mon entrée à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste quelques jours plus tôt. Mais je savais qu'aussi profondément qu'il répugnait à me laisser seule, il n'avait également aucune envie d'entrer dans cet endroit.

Je ne pouvais que le comprendre.

- Je t'en prie » Mon ton n'était pas celui de la supplication, mais de l'exaspération. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être inquiet « Tu dois avoir confiance en moi. C'est une des premières phases, tu te souviens ?

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton » Sa voix n'était pas sévère, mais fatiguée. Mes lèvres se replièrent en un pli amer. Comment amener cet homme qui n'osait même pas croiser mon regard à me redonner sa confiance ?

- Au pire, tu n'aurais qu'à appeler l'accueil quand tu seras rentré à la maison, ou d'une cabine téléphonique sur le chemin, raillai-je d'une voix ironique. Tu verras bien que j'y serai.

Il haussa les épaules. Quelques minutes plus tard, après des au revoir courts et maladroits, je regardai la voiture s'éloigner. Je m'étais attendue à pleurer, mais non, rien. Je ne ressentais rien.

Je me tournai en face de l'établissement qui serait ma maison pour les semaines à venir. Un immeuble carré et gris, avec des grandes marches marrons à l'entrée, le summum de la mochitude quoi. Je m'approchai un peu, traînai ma valise derrière moi, et m'arrêtai aux marches sur lesquelles je m'assis, faisant dos à la clinique et face aux champs qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.

J'ouvris mon manteau et fouilla dans ma culotte jusqu'à en ressortir un sachet en plastique, un sourir fier aux lèvres. Mon père n'aurait jamais eu l'idée d'aller chercher là. J'ouvrais le sachet, sortai feuilles, shit, briquet, tabac, filtre, et commençai à rouler mon joint avec des gestes précis et machinaux. Une fois allumé, j'en tirai une bouffée avec délice. Je devais en profiter, je n'en reprendrais pas avant un petit moment.

Tandis que mon esprit s'embrumait peu à peu, je réfléchissais à ma situation. C'est sûr, j'avais merdé. L'overdose, j'aurais pu éviter. J'étais sensée être un peu maligne et j'aurais dû reconnaître que j'allais prendre trop d'herbe, de coke et de nitocine d'un coup, au lieu de faire ma warrior (1).

Ce qui avait fait que mes amies avaient caftés à mon père et que je me retrouvais ici. Oh, et qu'accessoirement, j'avais failli mourir. Bah. Je m'en suis tirée, c'est le principal.

_Breath it in and breath it out_

Je rallumai mon joint et tirai une nouvelle taffe. C'était bon, ça allait me manquer.

_We're so creative and so much more, We're high above, but on the floor_

Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils m'envoient en désintox pour me guérir, mais ils ne comprennent pas que je suis déjà guérie. Ou du moins anesthésiée, mais pour l'instant, je ne peux pas faire mieux. C'est la drogue qui m'a permis d'accélérer et d'adoucir mon deuil, c'est encore elle qui a rendu le manque de ma mère plus supportable, c'est aussi elle qui m'a fait découvrir que j'avais un potentiel magique à expérimenter.

_The deeper you stick it in your vein, The deeper the thoughts there's no more pain_

La drogue a anesthésiée ma douleur, ça je l'ai compris depuis un moment. J'en suis sûrement dépendante. Mais ce n'est pas en me forçant à arrêter que ça va s'arranger. Je m'étais déjà renseignée, vous savez. Je sais que le meilleur moyen pour un junkie d'être clean une bonne fois pour toute, c'est en le voulant vraiment et en demandant soi-même de l'aide. Je n'ai fait aucun des deux. Donc ça ne va pas marcher. CQFD.

En plus, je ne suis sûrement pas prête. Je suis dépendante et ça nique ma santé, ma magie et mon esprit, d'accord, mais d'un autre côté, ça les soigne également. Qui me dis que, quand je serais sevrée, je ne souffrirais pas de la mort de ma mère ? Rien du tout. Et si c'est le cas, ben je replongerais. Puis, quand je réessairais d'arrêter, ça sera horrible. J'ai entendu dire que, plus on essaye d'arrêter, plus ça devient dur au fil des tentatives.

Avec la marijuana, j'ai l'impression de ne rien ressentir, et c'est parfois un soulagement. La coke et la nitocine, je peux m'en passer, c'est juste pour déconner, ça ne m'est pas vital. La marijuana, par contre, m'aide.

Je sais que ce n'est pas normal. Je me suis voilée la face pendant tous ces mois en me disant que tout allait bien. Je me disais que j'aimais mon père, ma soeur, Lily, Lyra, Paul, Sirius, et que leur affection et leur soutien m'aidaient aussi. Mais en fait non. Je ne ressens vraiment rien. Et si j'arrête, tout me reviendra en pleine face et je vais craquer. Merlin, ça va être terrible, ça aussi.

Paul est venu me voir à Sainte-Mangouste. C'est Lily et Lyra qui l'ont prévenu alors qu'il était venu chez moi pour me faire la surprise. Quelles rapporteuses.

Bref, je lui ai raconté la majorité de l'histoire, et je crois que ça l'a complètement abattu. Lui non plus n'avait rien cramé. Je dois dire que ça m'a étonné, je ne pensais pas qu'il m'aimait autant. Il m'a dit qu'il me soutiendrait autant qu'il le pourrait dans cette épreuve de désintoxication. J'ai dû lui mentir, lui faire croire que je le voulais autant que lui, pour ne pas le décevoir. Il doit croire que ça fait des mois que je bataille pour m'en sortir sans y arriver, il doit vachement s'en vouloir du coup. Alors que c'est tout le contraire.

_It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive, If you don't have it your on the other side, I'm not an addict, Maybe that's a lie_

J'avais fait croire à mes amies que c'était rien, que ça m'aidait, que j'allais bien. Je leur répétais qu'elles ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Que je pouvais arrêter quand je voulais, mais que je n'en avais pas envie. Qu'elles me croient ou pas, je m'en foutais.

_I'm in heaven, I'm a god, I'm everywhere, I feel so hot_

Et je me sentais bien, Merlin, je me sentais terriblement bien.

_It's over now, I'm cold, alone, I'm just a person on my own, Nothing means a thing to me_

Ça me fait vraiment chier, si vous voulez tout savoir. Car maintenant, je suis seule, et je dois arrêter.

J'étais devenue une coquille vide. J'avais trompée tout le monde en leur faisant croire que j'allais bien, que cette histoire n'était rien. Finalement, je m'étais aussi trompée moi-même.

- Mademoiselle ?

Je me retournai, la fin de mon joint fumant dans la main, et je vis deux personnes debout devant moi. Une femme qui ne devait pas avoir la trentaine et qui me regardait avec un air choqué - tu m'étonnes, une nouvelle patiente qui consomme de la drogue devant son centre de désintox, ça doit scandaliser certains - et un homme, plus vieux, qui me souriait d'un air bienveillant. Il avait l'air cool mais je me méfiais. Les apparences sont trompeuses, on ne vous l'a jamais dit ?

Je les fixai d'un air impassible tout en tirant une dernière taffe, puis j'écrasai mon joint avec mon pied « Mademoiselle Liana Harper ? » demanda le monsieur d'un air gentil.

Je me levai sans un mot, attrapa la poignée de ma valise.

- Je vous suis, dis-je simplement.

* * *

Lily fixait ses parchemins de Potions sans les voir, comme dans une bulle qui empêchait les sons assourdissants de la salle commune des Gryffondors de l'atteindre. Ils n'étaient rentrés qu'hier et, déjà, réviser ses BUSEs l'ennuyait. Elle préférait se perdre dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs de vacances. Culpabiliser à mort, revivre la scène la plus douloureuse qui lui avait été donné de voir, s'auto-mutiler l'âme, enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie qui saignait son coeur.

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et elle les cligna rapidement pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Lyra avait craqué le jour-même et n'avait plus jamais versé de larmes depuis, du moins à sa connaissance. Pour Lily, le contre-coup du choc s'était déroulé comme une bombe à retardement. Depuis, elle pleurait sans arrêt. Elle était même allée à l'Infirmerie en plein cours de Métamorphose, le matin-même, pour s'empêcher de craquer devant les autres élèves.

Elle sentit du mouvement à ses côtés mais pria Merlin pour que personne ne vienne lui parler « Hey » _Saleté de Merlin, tu peux pas faire ton travail pour une fois ?_

- Evans ? Y'a quelqu'un ?

Lily soupira et tomba sur le regard noisette de James Potter. Elle l'avait complètement zappé, celui-là, vu qu'elle ne l'avait rencontré ni dans le train, ni dans leur tour, ni en cours. Elle avait oublié son comportement de dragueur insupportable depuis quelques mois, mais elle avait également oublié son amitié avec Liana. Sans compter Black.

Tiens, ça ne devait pas arriver souvent qu'on oublie les Maraudeurs. Elle devrait le leur dire, ça les ferait peut-être descendre de leur piédestal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Sa voix était rauque et elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle n'avait presque adresser la parole à personne depuis son retour à Poudlard.

- Voir comment tu allais » Il examina attentivement son visage et, pour une raison qu'elle ne devinait pas, il parût ennuyé de la voir dans cet état « Je ne pensais pas que ça te rendrait aussi triste.

Il attisa sa curiosité « De quoi tu parles ? » Il était au courant, alors ?

- Je voulais t'écrire pendant ces vacances, mais je me suis dit que ça te rappelerait peut-être de mauvais souvenirs » Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant plus rien « Mais tu sais, il faut passer à autre chose, il y aura d'autres garçons, et-

La compréhension la frappa de plein fouet et elle fut si surprise qu'elle éclata de rire, ce qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis un bail. Il lui lança un regard surpris.

- Laisse-moi deviner, dit-elle d'une voix amusée, tu crois que je déprime parce que j'ai quitté Tyler ? Ton manque de discernement m'étonnera toujours, Potter.

- Que-

- Et je suis sûre, continua-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, que tu te proposes pour me remonter le moral, huh ? Je pourrais me consoler avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle générosité de te sacrifier, ça m'en bouche un coin. Non, en fait, ce qui me choque le plus finalement, c'est la nullité de cette technique de drague. Tu es vraiment tombé bas.

Mine de rien, rabaisser Potter comme s'il ne s'était rien passer lui changea un peu les idées et la détendit un peu.

- Arrête ton char, je ne proposais rien du tout. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors, si c'est pas Hilton ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne.

- Ça a un rapport avec le fait que Liana ne soit pas là ? » Il sut qu'il était tombé juste lorsqu'il la vit tressaillir « Dans ce cas, ça me regarde, Evans. Liana est mon amie.

Lily devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Il n'était plus du tout insupportable, à présent, et appelait même à la confidence. Mais rien qu'à l'entente du prénom de sa meilleure amie, l'abattement de Lily était revenu et elle ne se sentait pas de tout lui expliquer.

Elle connaissait la loyauté du Gryffondor et l'affection qu'il portait à Liana. Il s'en voudrait certainement s'il connaissait la vérité. Lily se surprit elle-même en comprenant qu'elle cherchait à le protéger. En même temps, trop de gens avaient souffert dans cette histoire. Et puis, elle souhaitait que le moins de personne possible soient au courant ; Liana risquait d'être pointée du doigt, méprisée et humiliée, elle risquait même le renvoi. Une fois qu'elle sera revenue, elle aura encore plus de mal à avancer avec cette sombre histoire si trop de gens la lui rappelaient.

- C'est juste que... Elle est très malade. En fait, non, elle est très contagieuse, mais sinon elle n'est pas si malade que ça. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle a, les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste font encore des recherches, mais on l'a mise en quarantaine pour éviter que d'autres soient contaminés. Je me fais du souci pour elle, et elle me manque. Tu comprends, je n'ai jamais été à Poudlard sans elle.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire contrit sans éprouver de honte à mentir aussi impunément. Ça valait mieux pour tout le monde. Par contre, il fallait qu'elle prévienne les autres de cette nouvelle version ; Lyra, Mei, Nicole, Mary, Paul... Qu'elle le dise à Dumbledore aussi, parce que le père de Liana cherchait encore une excuse pour justifier l'absence de sa fille. Lui aussi avait peur qu'elle se fasse renvoyer si le directeur connaissait la vérité, aussi compréhensif soit-il.

James hocha la tête d'un air compatissant « J'espère que ça ne t'ennuies pas que je le dise à Sirius, il s'inquiétait lui aussi » Elle ne protesta pas « Tu crois que je pourrais lui envoyer un petit truc pour lui remonter le moral ? Des chocolats, ou-

Lily écarquilla les yeux de surprise en ayant l'impression de le voir sous un nouveau jour. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à l'amitié qui unissait James Potter et Liana Harper, ni à aucun autre lien d'amitié qui impliquait le Maraudeur. Le voir aussi attentionné la choquait beaucoup, elle qui se le représentait toujours comme étant très centré sur lui-même.

Elle sourit légèrement alors que James cherchait des cadeaux complètement insolites mais qui pourraient plaire à Liana, vu que, comme il venait juste de le dire, elle était « complètement tarée ». Ils passèrent ainsi un petit moment à chercher des cadeaux les plus bizarres les uns que les autres, tous deux oubliants leurs rapports qui avaient été plus que conflictuels ces derniers mois.

* * *

Visiblement, cette conversation n'avait aucune signification pour James Potter, ce qui renforçait l'impression que Lily avait sur lui depuis un moment : qu'il n'était qu'un manipulateur insensible aux sentiments des autres.

En effet, le lendemain alors que la moitié des élèves de Poudlard sortaient de la Grande Salle après leur petit-déjeuner, les deux Gryffondors se croisèrent tout à fait par hasard. Lily était seule et se rendait en cours, James rentrait dans la Salle, le bras autour de la taille d'une fille que la rouquine n'avait pas encore remarqué.

Lily adressa un sourire au Maraudeur, léger mais sincère, et elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la salue en retour. Mais Potter parut surpris, ses sourcils se haussèrent, et sa voix n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'elle avait entendu la veille.

- Tiens, Evans aurait elle pris une potion hallucinogène avec son café ? s'exclama-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, tu t'es enfin rendu compte que tu faisais une erreur en refusant de sortir avec moi ? Un peu trop tard, Evans, tu trouves pas ?

Devant l'air estomaqué de la jeune fille, James et la fille qui l'accompagnait éclatèrent d'un rire gras et passèrent leur chemin. Lily cligna des yeux pour se reprendre et un sourire désabusé prit place sur ses lèvres.

De loin, elle vit son ami Severus Rogue et se précipita vers lui. Elle le salua avec un simple « Tu avais raison, Potter est vraiment un connard » Le Serpentard n'eut absolument pas l'air étonné et lança de son ton froid et naturel « Mais j'ai toujours raison, tu devrais le savoir ! »

Lily éclata de rire. Elle n'avait aucunement besoin de Potter pour se sentir mieux.

* * *

Mais ça n'en était toujours pas fini du petit manège Potter-Evans, puisque le joueur de Quidditch avait décidé de reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes dès leur troisième jour de cours.

James arriva devant sa salle de Potions une minute avant la sonnerie, bizarrement plus ponctuel qu'à son habitude. Il vit avec ravissement Lily qui attendait patiemment que Slughorn veuille bien les faire entrer dans le cachot et se dirigea vers elle, son masque de séducteur sur le visage.

- Salut, rayon de soleil, lui dit-il langoureusement.

Lily haussa un sourcil perplexe, se retourna pour voir qu'il n'y avait que le vide derrière elle « Wow, c'est à moi que tu parles ? » s'exclama-t-elle, abasourdie « Après le cinéma d'hier ? « Evans a pris une potion hallucinogène » ou j'sais-plus-quoi, là.

- C'est du passé, ça, ma belle.

Elle secoua la tête, un air compatissant pour lui « T'es complètement bipolaire, mon pauvre » À ce moment, la cloche sonna et Slughorn apparut sur le pas de la porte. Lily entra, James sur ses talons.

- Bipo quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, Potter. Tu ne vaux toujours pas la peine que je t'adresse la parole.

Il s'obligea à ne pas l'insulter en retour. Il aimait toujours autant la rendre folle avec ses tactiques de drague débile, mais bon, après c'était lui qui était prétentieux ? C'était le monde à l'envers.

- Tu changeras aussitôt d'avis quand tu sauras quel merveilleux partenaire de Potions je suis.

Elle s'arrêta devant une table et il sourit de toutes ses dents en reculant la chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir, en parfait gentleman.

- Je connais ton niveau en Potions, Potter, je n'ai pas besoin d'un poids pour me ralentir, lança-t-elle d'un air sarcastisque.

- Je suis sûre que nous formerions une combinaison parfaite » Il joua des sourcils pour lui faire comprendre qu'il parlait également d'eux en tant que couple, ce qui lui arracha un rire moqueur.

- Toujours aussi subtil à ce que je vois. Bon si tu y tiens » Alors là, Potter n'y croyait pas ses yeux « J'avais justement préparé une potion spécialement pour ce cours, et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu la testes pour moi » Elle fit semblant de chercher dans son sac avant de rajouter « Du poison, bien sûr.

Considérant que c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter, James fit racler la chaise pour l'empêcher de s'assoir cette fois et s'éloigna avec un « Ha, ha, très drôle, très spirituel » sans voir le sourire satisfait que sa camarade arborait.

* * *

Assis sur les marches de l'escalier du Hall de Poudlard, Sirius attendait son rencard, une certaine Maggie Delavoe, gentille Poufsouffle de sixième année. Ils avaient commencé à flirter avant les vacances et ça semblait plutôt bien parti, laissant l'impression au jeune Black que rien n'avait changé... Il n'espérait pas grand chose de cette relation, pour tout dire. Ils sortiraient ensemble pendant une semaine et il la plaquerait ensuite, pour qu'elle puisse pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps après avoir été larguée par le fameux Sirius Black.

Triste, cynique, pathétique ? Exact. Et c'était ainsi qu'avaient marché les deux dernières relations de Sirius depuis son histoire avec Kay Stevenson.

Il vit Rogue s'approcher, certainement pour prendre l'escalier et se rendre quelque part dans Poudlard. Sirius fronça le nez d'un air dédaigneux quand il passa devant lui, mais il n'avait pas la tête à l'embêter aujourd'hui. Il se fit cependant la réflexion qu'il croisait souvent Servilus, ces temps-ci...

Un autre Serpentard passa devant lui, descendant les escaliers cette fois. Ce même Serpentard glissa une petite fiole dans le sac ouvert du Gryffondor, et celui-ci entendit un murmure « C'est la dernière qu'il me reste ».

Sirius observa les cheveux soyeux, bruns presque noirs, la taille mince, le port aristocratique et la démarche gracieuse du Serpentard. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, ce dernier se tourna une dernière fois pour croiser son regard gris. Sirius hocha lentement la tête en plantant son regard dans les yeux marrons de son frère, souhaitant lui transmettre un remerciement. Regulus lui tourna le dos et continua son chemin vers sa salle commune.

Regulus Black, un an plus jeune que son aîné, à Serpentard, semblait être l'opposé de Sirius. Fils obéissant, il croyait aux valeurs des sangs-purs et traînait avec la bande de Serpentard qu'excrêtait Sirius. Il n'était pas aussi charismatique, aussi audacieux, aussi puissant ou aussi intelligent que son frère, mais aux yeux de leurs parents, il représentait l'hériter idéal vu que le premier les avaient magistralement déçu. Surtout après l'échec de ces vacances...

Malgré tous ces détails qui les opposaient, Sirius et Regulus restaient frères. Leur lien fraternel avait été bafoué à cause de leurs idées divergentes, du mépris qu'ils se témoignaient mutuellement et de l'influence de leurs parents, pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de s'aimer. Et pour Sirius, le soutien de Regulus avait été providentiel lors de ces quinze derniers jours.

_Sirius regardait sans une once de regret la lettre qu'il avait envoyé à ses parents quelques semaines plus tôt, où il leur expliquait qu'il n'accepterait jamais un mariage arrangé et que, de toute manière, vu qu'ils l'avaient pratiquement renié, il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils se fatiguaient._

_Cette lettre avait été à l'origine d'une colère noire et d'une panique violente de ses parents à l'idée que leur fils ne se conduirait jamais comme un Black digne de ce nom. Tous deux avaient à présent abandonné leur attitude calme et posée propre aux aristocrates qu'ils étaient et grondaient sévèrement leur aîné qui venait de rentrer au Square Grimmaurd en ce premier jour de vacances. Ils essayaient de le faire revenir sur le « droit chemin »._

_- Tu dois trouver une épouse convenable, Sirius, une fille de haut rang qui saura apprécier les valeurs que nous peinons à t'inculper. Il faut que tu arrêtes ces enfantillages, Gryffondor, c'est bien gentil deux minutes, mais ce n'est pas en t'entourant de traîtres à leur sang ou de ces autres imbéciles que tu iras quelque part dans la vie. Tu es notre héritier, Sirius, il est temps de te conduire comme tel ! _

_Et ça avait été comme ça pendant deux semaines. Walburga et Orion Black ne cessaient de déprécier ses amis, même James, pourtant issu de l'illustre lignée des Potter. Ils lui rabâchaient cette histoire de pureté de sang et de supériorité des Black ; ils le rabaissaient en le comparant à ses cousines Narcissa et Bellatrix, ainsi qu'à son frère ; ils lui parlaient sans cesse de Jocaste Aldrin, sa fiancée. Ses parents tentaient de le manipuler par tous les moyens, transformant ses vacances en un bourrage de crâne hystérique._

_Ce n'était pas tout ! L'apprentissage de la Magie Noire était quelque chose dont les Black ne se vantaient jamais, mais qui faisait partie de leurs traditions. Sirius avait catégoriquement refusé d'approcher ne serait-ce qu'un grimoire concernant le Sombre Art depuis ses onze ans, mais Mr et Mrs Black le relançaient à nouveau sur le sujet. _

_Evidemment, Sirius n'avait jamais cédé. Malgré la pression de ses parents, il n'avait plus jamais lancé un sort de Magie Noire en cinq ans, n'avait jamais craché sur les sangs impurs, n'avaient jamais loué la famille Black, n'avait jamais promis qu'il épouserait l'héritière Aldrin._

_Pendant les premiers jours, il rispostait avec ferveur. Il démentait les propos insultants sur ses amis, s'exclamait que les moldus valaient bien mieux qu'eux, faisaient de long discours éloquents sur la monstruosité qu'engendrait l'usage de la Magie Noire, et tournait au ridicule les traditions et les valeurs des Sangs-Purs. Mais passé cinq jours, il n'avait plus eu la force de se défendre. Trop épuisé moralement, psychiquement et physiquement, il se contentait de rester silencieux et passif. _

_Mais ce n'était pas là que son frère lui avait donné la preuve qu'il l'aimait. Non, car Regulus, même pour aider son frère, ne s'opposait jamais à leurs parents._

Sirius prit la fiole et la glissa dans sa poche, plus à l'abri. Il la caressa du bout des doigts jusqu'à ce que Maggie apparaisse, un peu trop maquillée mais le sourire aux lèvres, et lui propose de faire un tour.

* * *

Peter rentra avec air furieux dans son dortoir. Ses trois meilleurs amis se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui.

- Alors ?

Peter lança un regard énervé à Remus « Alors, cette vieille chouette m'a dit que je pouvais toujours espérer mais que je n'arriverais sûrement jamais à devenir Guérisseur ! » Remus lui fit une moue désolée, cherchant les mots pour le consoler.

Comme tous les cinquième année, Peter Pettigrew revenait de son rendez-vous d'Orientation obligatoire avec sa directrice de maison, le professeur McGonagall. Il n'avait jamais été sûr de ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, mais depuis quelques mois, l'idée de la médecine magique l'attirait beaucoup.

Seulement voilà, ses résultats étaient moyens, il avait des difficultés en Métamorphose, et surtout, Minerva McGonagall connaissait la fainéantise de Peter ; elle en avait au moins dix par années, des comme lui. Il pouvait faire beaucoup mieux s'il se donnait à fond car il n'était pas dépourvu de capacité. Cependant, ceux qui parvenaient au bout des études de Guérisseur ne constituaient qu'une poignée de sorciers par an tant la pression et la compétition étaient grandes dans ce milieu.

Elle avait alors cherché à connaître ses motivations et à le réorienter.

- Mais vous connaissez pas la meilleure ? À priori, ma nouvelle vocation serait la psychomagie ! » Il balança les bras d'indignation et regarda ses amis, attendit que l'un d'eux soit d'accord avec lui.

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard et Remus examina attentivement son ami. Le brun aux yeux gris regarda ensuite brièvement le loup-garou avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de dire ce que tous trois pensaient.

- Ben honnêtement, Queudver... Ça ne me paraît pas si absurde que ça.

- _QUOI ?_

Peter se sentit trahi quand les deux autres acquiescèrent « Bah oui, réfléchis Pete » fit James. Remus leva les yeux au ciel devant l'incapacité de Sirius et de James à dire les choses clairement.

- Tu aimes écouter les gens parler, tu es attentif, et tes amis aiment se confier à toi. Tu es très perspicace-

- Ça va, pas besoin de faire l'éloge de ma personne, Rem, coupa sèchement Peter.

Il alla s'assoir sur son lit en détachant sa cravate « Je suis pas fait pour ça, je le sais. J'arrive même pas à m'occuper de ma propre mère, franchement !

- C'est pas étonnant, intervint James. C'est bien pour ça qu'on dit qu'un médecin ne peut pas s'occuper de sa propre famille, pour ne pas être impliqué émotionnellement.

- C'est vrai, consentit Pettigrew, mais je verrais des gens comme ma mère toute la journée ! Je vais craquer, c'est sûr, vu comment elle m'a traumatisée » Ses meilleurs amis se consultèrent du regard, surpris, car il n'avait jamais parlé de sa mère avec autant de liberté et de vivacité auparavant.

Le problème entre Peter et sa mère était qu'il était comme transparent pour elle. Galathée Pettigrew était en quelque sorte... absente. Passionnée de littérature, elle aimait s'évader dans les mondes imaginaires qu'elle créait avec un réalisme étonnant, qui mêlaient ses héros préférés, et Peter pensait que c'était ainsi qu'elle s'était perdue. Le regard qu'elle portait sur son fils était vide car elle ne le _voyait_ pas vraiment. Ils n'avaient pas eu de vrais discussions depuis des mois, des années. Peter peinait à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il lui avait semblé avoir une mère.

Son père, Gustave Pettigrew, travaillait au Ministère et passait le plus clair de sa vie là-bas. Il aimait son fils, mais n'avait, semblait-il, jamais le temps pour s'occuper de lui. Il faisait semblant d'ignorer le problème de sa femme avec la réalité, continuait de l'aimer de tout son saoûl et Peter le soupçonnait de se perdre lui aussi dans son travail pour échapper à la déprime.

Plus jeune, il s'était construit une culture littéraire incroyable en lisant avec avidité tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main pour tenter de se rapprocher d'elle, de l'aider un peu à remettre les pieds sur terre, de sentir encore un peu que sa maman était toujours là. Sans succès.

Peter n'avait jamais parlé du problème, quelqu'il soit, de sa mère comme d'une pathologie, quelque chose qu'on pouvait soigner. Ses amis comprenaient que, même s'il était fait pour ce job, l'aversion qu'il avait pour le concept même de psychologie à cause de sa mère rendait tout ça compliqué. Mais cette expérience pourrait également faire de lui un excellent psychomage.

- Tu ne verras pas des gens avec la même sorte de... maladie à longueur de journée, tu sais, Queudver, renchérit Sirius. Tu verras des gens un peu psychotiques, peut-être des schizo-quelque chose, là, et puis ceux qui auront juste besoin de parler.

- Je pense qu'avec la guerre, tu verras surtout des personnes traumatisées par la guerre, qui auront perdu quelqu'un ou qui se seront fait agressées, enlevées ou torturées.

Peter rit d'un rire sans joie aux paroles de Remus « C'est ce qu'on appelle un métier de rêve. Y'avait rien de plus réjouissant à me proposer ?

- Parce que tu crois que nous, par les temps qui courent, on a vraiment envie de faire Auror ? demanda froidement James. Tu penses qu'on veut vraiment passer notre vie à traquer Voldemort et ses sbires ? Tu crois qu'on a envie de _tuer_, même si c'est pour nous défendre, même si c'est des Mangemorts ?

Le regard bleu pâle de Pettigrew affronta celui noisette de Potter et il frissonna. La résolution qu'il montrait était parfois effrayante « Bah voilà, moi j'aurais bien aimé travailler à Zonko, ou comme mannequin, tu vois » renchérit Sirius d'un air amusé.

- De toute façon, tu voulais faire Guérisseur, Pete, renchérit Remus. Tu penses que t'aurais jamais vu de blessés de guerre, que t'aurais jamais à soigner des traumatisés ? Nous, on trouvait que c'était un super moyen pour toi d'aider les gens, être Guérisseur, et de faire vraiment quelque chose d'utile sans pour autant aller casser du Mangemort. Mais finalement, la psychomagie, c'est encore mieux, rajouta-t-il en baissant la voix.

Peter observa à tour de rôle ses trois amis qui attendaient visiblement une décision immédiate quant à son avenir. Il grimaça « On peut pas parler d'autre chose pendant cinq minutes ? »

James pouffa de rire et fit un clin d'oeil complice au Maraudeur indécis.

- Corn', t'as des nouvelles de Liana ou pas ? demanda distraitement Sirius.

- Non, répondit celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils. Ça fait vraiment un moment qu'elle est malade.

- Peut-être qu'elle ne l'est pas vraiment, suggéra Peter, ravi de changer de sujet.

- Je le tiens d'Evans, répliqua le brun à lunettes d'un air catégorique.

- Mais peut-être qu'elle ne t'as pas dit la vérité, dit à son tour Remus en recommençant à feuilleter son roman. Imagine que ça soit quelque chose de moche, elle voudrait protéger sa pote que ça m'étonnerait pas. Vous le faites bien pour moi après tout.

- Mais-

- Quoi, tu penses que parce que c'est à _toi_ qu'elle l'a dit, ça veut dire qu'elle ne t'as pas menti ? » Remus darda James d'un regard qui lui demandait de ne pas se faire de films « Je comprends rien à ton traffic avec Lily Evans, mais tu n'as pas une sorte de relation privilégiée avec elle, si c'est ce que tu penses. Elle pourrait te mentir à toi comme à n'importe qui d'autre. T'en penses quoi, Sirius ?

Les paupières de celui-ci papillonnèrent alors qu'il paraissait s'apercevoir que la conversation n'était pas terminée « Quoi ?

- De toute façon, on parlait pas de ça à la base, Lunard, coupa James.

- Y'a quand même de drôles de rumeur sur le compte de Harper, vous savez, reprit pensivement Peter. Que quelqu'un aurait tenté de l'assassiner, comme sa mère, ou encore qu'elle aurait des problèmes personnels... Y'en a même qui ont sorti qu'elle était alcoolique et partie en sevrage.

- N'importe quoi, cassa Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. Liana n'est pas dépendante à l'alcool. Tu bois plus qu'elle je te signale.

- Oui, acquiesça son ami, mais je trouve le fait qu'elle soit dépendante à quelque chose de nocif... juste. Je veux dire, depuis la mort de sa mère, sa faiblesse saute vraiment aux yeux. Elle est vulnérable, perdue parce que ses deux repères - je parle d'Evans et de Carlson - elles sont toutes aussi à la masse, et je crois qu'elle a toujours été plus sensible aux influences de l'extérieur.

Les yeux fixés sur sa page mais les oreilles écoutant attentivement, Remus sourit pour lui-même. Si Peter l'avait laissé continué, il aurait rajouté que son ami était aussi très observateur, capable d'analyser, de comprendre et de cerner les gens avec une précision incroyable, et surtout qu'il ne jugeait jamais personne. Ces réflexions sur Liana Harper en était la preuve.

Sirius eut un ricanement narquois « Ça montre à quel point tu la connais mal. Liana est un esprit libre et indépendant. Dis-lui, James !

- Je pourrais dire beaucoup de choses, commença l'interpellé d'une manière théâtrale, mais je vais surtout vous dire que votre conversation est particulièrement stupide.

- Franchement, Sirius, continua Peter sans s'énerver contrairement à son interlocuteur, je suis plutôt sûr de ce que je dis. Peut-être que tu te voiles la face parce qu'elle est ton amie, mais-

- Je ne me voile rien du tout, dit Sirius un peu trop brusquement, comme tu dis, c'est mon amie, donc je la connais, aussi bien ses bons que ses mauvais côtés. Et je pense que si elle avait eu un problème de dépendance, j'aurais été au courant.

Son ton confiant fit hésiter Peter, mais pas à propos de ces derniers mots. Il pensait à quelque chose qu'à priori ignorait Sirius... Il contempla avec indécision le visage du brun aux yeux gris, essayant visiblement de comprendre quelque chose. Ce bref silence attisa la curiosité de Remus qui reposa son livre.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Si je te le dis ! Quand sa mère est morte, elle est bien venue me voir, non ? Elle voulait que je la réconforte, moi, elle est venue dormir avec moi, parce qu'elle avait besoin de _moi _parce que nous sommes _amis_ !

James fronça les sourcils au ton de son meilleur ami, il semblait prendre l'histoire trop à coeur selon lui. En fait, James s'aperçut que Sirius était à fleur de peau depuis plusieurs jours.

- D'accord » Pettigrew utilisait une voix calme et posée tout en tentant de choisir avec soins ses prochains mots « Donc tu ne vois rien que Liana Harper pourrait te cacher ?

- Non, répondit Sirius sans une once d'hésitation. Rien d'important en tout cas.

Peter eut un rire nerveux, et son rire redoubla quand il jeta un coup d'oeil à Remus qui visiblement ne voyait pas ce qui clochait « T'es sérieux, là ? » réussit-il à articuler entre deux pouffements de rire.

- Mais merde, Pete, où tu veux en venir ? s'énerva Sirius. J'en ai marre que tu tournes tout le temps autour du pot, va droit au but pour une fois, bon sang !

Le jeune homme avait du mal à calmer son rire et balbutia difficilement « C'est juste... j'arrive pas à y croire, après tout ce... Ça doit faire quoi, trois ans, au moins ! »

Sirius se leva d'un bond, renversant une pile de vêtements sur le sol, et jetait un regard noir à Peter. Il avait l'impression que celui-ci se foutait de sa gueule et n'appréciait pas ça du tout.

- Tu veux dire quoi, au juste, bordel de merde ! s'époumona-t-il.

Mais Peter Pettigrew avait également sa fierté et son caractère, acceptait rarement qu'on lui crie dessus et lui répondit en criant un peu lui aussi.

- Mais tu vois pas qu'elle est complètement dingue de toi, cette fille ? Elle t'admire, t'idolâtre, t'aime à en crever... Elle s'extasie à chacune de tes paroles, elle fait tout et n'importe quoi pour que tu la remarques vraiment, elle mouille quand tu lui souris-

Sirius lui envoya avec force son poing dans la figure et partit en claquant la porte, rouge de colère ; tandis que les trois autres restèrent hébétés sans rien faire, Peter presque assomé sur le sol par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir.

* * *

La bibliothèque était tout sauf calme cette après-midi. Les cinquième et septième années qui n'avaient pas encore entamer leurs révisions pour leurs très importants examens commençaient de s'y mettre, mais il s'agissait pour la plupart de personnes n'ayant pas vraiment l'habitude de travailler et qui ne connaissaient pas grand chose au silence d'une bibliothèque...

C'était à cause du bruit des discussions que Remus avait du mal à se concentrer. De ça, et également à cause du regard insistant d'une certaine personne posée sur lui. Il bataillait pour ne pas lever les yeux vers _elle_, mais perdait forcément la bataille de temps à autre.

Son ventre se serra quand il croisa ses yeux qu'il avait toujours trouvé magnifiques, ses yeux d'une couleur vert menthe foncé parcourus de fins éclats gris-bleus et de paillettes d'argents. Dylan cligna les paupières de surprise mais ne cessa pas de le fixer avec un air mélancolique qu'il lui connaissait bien.

La rupture avait été difficile pour tous les deux. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis, partageant pourtant les mêmes cours, se croisant souvent dans les couloirs. Comment peut-on oublier son premier amour qu'on a aimé si fort quand on a l'impression de le voir sans arrêt ? Passer à autre chose était dur pour elle et lui.

Sirius et Peter conseillaient souvent au lycanthrope de discuter avec son ex, de mettre les choses à plat, peut-être d'installer une relation amicale ou envisager de se remettre ensemble - pour cette dernière option, ils l'avaient seulement sous-entendu ; ils n'oubliaient pas la souffrance qu'avait enduré Remus lors de sa rupture.

Du coin de l'oeil, Remus vit James Potter marcher d'un pas conquérent dans la bibliothèque. Il fronça les sourcils, pensant à la personne assise cette fois juste en face de lui. Il se dit que cette année devait être celle où James s'était le plus souvent rendu dans ce lieu du château. Mais personne n'était assez crédule pour penser que James Potter y venait pour vraiment travailler. Non, il venait car, souvent, Lily Evans se trouvait là également...

Potter chercha sa « cible » des yeux et se dirigea vers elle quand il la vit attablée face à Remus. Son meilleur ami lui avait dit qu'elle et lui comptaient réviser ensemble leur Buse d'Arithmancie, matière très pointue qui demandait de longues heures d'études même après deux ans d'apprentissage.

Il s'assit à côté d'Evans et fit un clin d'oeil à Remus qui le regardait toujours. Son visage exprimait l'exaspération mais il ne fit rien pour l'empêcher d'embêter Lily - personne ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon...

- Comment ça va mon amour ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et suave en se penchant vers elle.

Comme la plupart du temps où Potter l'abordait ainsi, Lily resta sans réactions, espérant le désintéresser de sa personne. Elle laissa donc ses yeux fixés sur ses parchemins, sa plume écrivant toujours dans sa main.

- Bien, jusqu'à maintenant.

James s'esclaffa « Wow, plus originale, tu meurs ! Commencerais-tu à faiblir, ma petite Evans ? Commencerais-tu à craquer, hein ? » Il caressa très légèrement son dos sur tout le de sa colonne vertébrale. Lily se recula avec force et darda sur lui un regard flamboyant de rage.

- Putain Potter, t'es vraiment chiant ! Tu veux quoi cette fois ?

C'était toujours ainsi que ça se déroulait. Il venait la voir, la draguait d'une manière peu subtile, elle essayait de ne pas réagir, puis il avait un mot ou un geste de trop et elle explosait.

- Juste te faire avouer que je te plais et que tu meurs d'envie de sortir avec moi.

Elle haussa les sourcils « C'est marrant, tu me dis des choses sur moi-même que j'ignore. Tu fais de la Legilimancie, c'est ça ?

- Laisse-moi deviner, sourit James, tu avais déjà prévu cette réplique depuis quelques jours, non ?

- Bien sûr, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, et j'attends ta venue avec impatience tant que t'y es, vu que tu es si important pour moi, Potter.

James eut un sourire heureux jusqu'aux oreilles « Bah voilà, t'as tout compris ! Je savais que tu accepterais notre amour éperdu l'un pour l'autre un jour, ma belle » Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Soupirant d'ennui, Lily retourna à ses parchemins « Tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un qui serait intéressé par ce que tu dis, mon vieux » Elle ne vit pas la moue triste et déçue de Potter.

- Je dirais plutôt avec quelqu'un qui ne prend jamais rien au sérieux.

Cette fois, Evans dut se retenir d'éclater de rire - ils étaient dans une bibliothèque quand même ! - et lui lança un regard ahuri « C'est le grand James Potter qui me dit ça ? Ça doit être la fin du monde, alors » Elle jeta un regard amusé à Remus qui se contentait d'assister au spectacle depuis le début.

- Pourquoi ?

- De toute manière, continua Evans en l'ignorant, comment veux-tu que je te prennes au sérieux ? Quand tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge ?

James eut la fausse impression qu'elle paraissait un peu blessée en disant ses mots « Tu parles de qui ?

- De qui ? De Sandrine, Tamara, Ophélie, Joanna.

- T'as retenu tous leurs noms ? se moqua-t-il, en même temps un peu perdu.

Elle le regarda d'un air blasé « Bien sûr que non, j'inventais au fur et à mesure. C'est pas comme si elles avaient une importance quelconque.

- Je me disais bien aussi que j'avais jamais entendu ces noms-là à Poudlard, fit James d'un air pensif. Mais dis-moi, si elles n'ont pas d'importance, pourquoi cette crise de jalousie ?

- De la jalousie, Potter ? J'essayais juste de te faire remarquer que ton comportement avec les filles n'est pas celui d'un gentleman, dit-elle comme une évidence alors qu'elle venait juste de penser à cet argument.

- Et ton comportement avec les mecs alors ?

Il plissa les yeux, curieux de connaître la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner. Leur discussion était devenu un simple débat ayant comme sujet leurs propres comportements.

- De un, tu ne connais même pas la moitié de mes rapports avec les mecs. Et de deux, quand j'ai une relation avec quelqu'un, il y a des sentiments, chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Ça ne choquait même plus Lily de confier des choses personnelles sur elle à Potter. Ceci arrivait de plus en plus souvent au fil de leurs accrochages.

- Et ceux que j'ai pour toi alors ? » Evans ne fut pas dupe à l'accent innocent de sa voix et leva les yeux vers lui, lui demandant du regard d'être sérieux pour une fois.

- C'est ça, prends moi pour une conne, Potter, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- Mais c'est ce que je fais, Evans ! s'exclama-t-il d'une manière qui voulait dire qu'elle n'avait rien compris à ses intentions depuis le début.

Elle lui fit un vrai sourire, véritablement amusée par sa répartie, et son sourire fit plaisir à James. C'était par contre la première fois qu'un de leurs conflits oraux finissaient de cette manière, sur un échange complice comme celui-là.

De son côté, Remus secoua la tête, les observant toujours « Je comprendrais jamais rien à vos rapports » dit-il et les deux autres se lâchèrent enfin des yeux pour poser sur lui un regard incompréhensif.

* * *

Devant le miroir de la salle de bain de son dortoir, Sirius peinait à se rendre compte des changements qui avaient opérés sur son visage et qui reflétaient son état. Quinze jours qu'ils étaient rentrés, autant de temps qu'avaient duré les vacances, il aurait dû s'en remettre, n'est-ce pas ?

Déjà, il dormait mieux, et il semblait à Sirius que ça se voyait. Ses cernes s'étaient un peu estompées. Par contre, ses cheveux avaient perdu leur éclat et leur douceur, et ça Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais bon... Son teint était toujours un peu terne, et son front s'était ridé d'une unique et très discrète, presque imperceptible, ride soucieuse. Pas étonnant, vu qu'il se remémorait presque tout le temps _ces_ souvenirs. Pour compléter le tableau, il avait un bouton dû au stress sur la lèvre. Du moment que ça ne repoussait pas les filles...

Il refusa de croiser son regard dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il avait peur de voir ce qu'il était devenu, de voir son regard vide, de voir le _monstre_ tapi en lui - comme disait souvent Remus - tout au fond de ses orbites, de voir le Black, le vrai _lui_... Les yeux baissés sur le lavabo, il détacha les boutons de sa chemise, grimaça quand il l'enleva et que le tissu frôla une zone douloureuse de son dos.

Il leva sa baguette magique, les yeux clos, et murmura « _Finite Incantatem_ ». Ses paupières s'ouvrirent et son regard examina avec intensité son torse, puis son dos. Ses blessures disparaissaient peu à peu, mais les bleus et les cicatrices, celles qui lui faisaient le plus mal, qui venaient directement d'un maléfice, étaient toujours aussi fraîches, sanguinolentes et douloureuses qu'au premier jour.

Soupirant, il sortit la fiole de sa poche, déjà à moitié entamée.

_Dès le lendemain de sa venue au Square Grimmaurd, tandis que le bourrage de crâne hystérique continuait, ses parents avaient recommencés à le battre. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient depuis toujours, semblait-il, mais c'était particulièrement douloureux depuis son entrée à Gryffondor. Et pendant ces vacances - bien que ses parents ne se révélaient pas vraiment plus violents qu'avant - ça avait été pourtant pire que d'habitude pour Sirius._

_Mr et Mrs Black voulaient le faire craquer par absolument tous les moyens, briser ses défenses physiques étaient une première étape. Les maléfices lui brûlaient la peau, l'entaillaient, l'arrachaient, ou bien ils l'envoyaient valser avec force dans un coin de la pièce pour qu'il se brise une côte ou se froisse un muscle. Heureusement, ça n'avait pas lieu tous les jours, plutôt une fois tous les deux-trois jours ; lui donnant à peine la force de s'en remettre pendant son temps de répit._

_Jamais Regulus n'avait assisté à ces spectacles de torture en direct, qui avaient toujours lieu dans une salle spéciale du Square Grimmaurd avec un seul de leurs parents comme tortionnaire. Cependant, une nuit après cette épreuve éprouvante pendant laquelle Sirius tentait de récupérer des forces, il s'était réveillé en sentant qu'on lui retirait sa couverture._

_Ses sens s'étaient immédiatement mis en alerte, la peur de souffrir de nouveau le tenaillant, il avait attrapé sa baguette en murmurant « _Lumos_ »_ _et avait de sa main libre empoigné l'épaule de celui qui l'avait réveillé. Il lâcha l'individu aussitôt sur le coup de la surprise lorsqu'il croisa deux iris bruns qu'il connaissait bien._

_À la faible lueur de la baguette, les deux frères s'affrontèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Sirius craque et se rallonge dans son lit. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, avait-il murmuré alors qu'un mal de crâne commençait de battre à ses tempes._

_Regulus Black ne répondit pas, l'air toujours impassible, mais il posa sur le lit de son aîné deux petits flacons remplis de potions dont la couleur ne pouvait être perçue dans l'obscurité. Regulus lui lança un dernier coup d'oeil appuyé, puis partit en silence. Sirius médita un moment avant d'éclairer les flacons de sa baguette magique. Il put lire deux étiquettes qui disaient « Sommeil sans rêve » pour l'une et « Potion revigorante » pour l'autre. Sans se poser plus de questions, il avala deux gorgées de chacun des flacons, pour ensuite dormir d'un véritable sommeil réparateur._

_Le lendemain soir, Regulus réapparut dans sa chambre, apportant encore plus de munitions ; des bandages, des potions pour panser ses blessures, du Poussos pour soigner sa côte brisée, d'autres encore pour endormir ses douleurs... Sirius ignorait depuis quand son frère s'était tourné vers la médicomagie, mais ses soins de fortune lui allait parfaitement._

_Ils ne parlaient pas vraiment, le plus jeune des deux se contentait de lui demander de soulever ses vêtements et de bouger tel ou tel membre. Mais Sirius ne rata pas l'expression horrifée sur le visage de son cadet quand il fut témoin de l'étendue et de la gravité de ses blessures, ni son pincement de lèvre quand il avait ensuite levé les yeux vers lui, voulant visiblement lui dire quelque chose, peut-être un mot de réconfort, mais n'osant pas._

_Le troisième soir, cette fois, Regulus ouvrit la bouche « Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Sirius » L'interpellé sursauta légèrement et grimaça._

_- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre ? Je n'ai pas le choix, jusqu'à ce que je retourne à Poudlard._

_- C'est horrible » continua l'autre. Il passa avec douceur ses doigts enduits d'un onguent réparateur sur sa jambe, Sirius se crispa sous la douleur, puis sentit une légère fraîcheur et se détendit, toute souffrance disparue à cet endroit « C'est injuste. Je ne sais pas ce qui leur passe par la tête, mais tu ne devrais pas accepter de souffrir comme ça._

_- Dis-leur, répondit un Sirius las et fatigué._

_Regulus ne répondit pas et cela ne le surprit guère. Il ne dirait jamais rien, mais continuerait de le soigner nuit après nuit, Sirius en était sûr à présent. Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Devant leurs parents, Regulus restait silencieux, ne lui jetant même pas un regard de sollicitude pendant la journée, mais la nuit, il devenait son « petit » frère qui prenait soin de lui. _

_Sirius s'était demandé plusieurs fois si le deuxième fils Black était au courant des autres genres de tortures qu'il subissait. Il en doutait, lui-même ne lui en avait jamais touché un mot. Cependant, il devait quand même bien s'interroger sur les visites répétitives de leur cousine Bellatrix au Square Grimmaurd..._

Sirius n'avait jamais demandé à son frère d'où lui venait ses connaissances en matière de soins médicaux, ni comment il se procurait ses potions. Il l'aurait presque regretté à présent, car il avait déjà épuisé sa dernière potion cicatrisante et il en avait encore besoin pour continuer à soigner ses blessures.

Il savait très bien qu'une autre personne pouvait l'aider à guérir, et il ne pensait ni à Mrs Pomfresh, ni à un autre adulte. Il ne _lui _avait rien demandé jusqu'à présent pour ne pas avoir à raconter quoi que ce soit, pour ne pas lire de pitié dans _leurs _yeux, pour ne pas qu'on le presse à prendre une décision à propos de sa famille. Il préférait fuire ses responsabilités.

Mais là, Sirius n'avait pas le choix. Remettant sa chemise sur le dos en la laissant ouverte sur son torse encore mutilé, il ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau et se dirigea vers la commode à côté du lit de Remus. Avec frénésie, il ouvrait et refermait les tiroirs, cherchant sans se soucier de déranger les affaires de son ami qui allait se douter de quelque chose. À présent accroupi devant le dernier tiroir, n'ayant toujours pas trouvé de potions ou de bandages, il baissa la tête, ses cheveux remuant autour de son visage, et sentit une immense lassitude l'envahir ainsi que les larmes monter.

Il se leva d'un bond en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et reconnut avec crainte Remus Lupin. Celui-ci le regardait sans expression de surprise sur le visage, plutôt avec un air froid et... compatissant. Peut-être avait-il tout deviné depuis le début.

Son regard ambré affronta celui anthracite et craintif de Sirius pendant qu'il s'approchait de lui.

- Regarde derrière la commode, contre le mur » Sa voix était basse et douce, mais le brun sursauta une fois de plus, comme s'il avait hurlé. Il s'exécuta cependant.

Quand il eut enfin en main les ustensiles que Remus utilisait pour soigner ses propres blessures, Sirius avait de nouveau la tête baissée et les larmes aux yeux. Remus se mordit les lèvres, jamais, _jamais_, il n'avait vu son meilleur ami dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il baissa les yeux sur son torse dénudé et faillit glapir d'horreur, pour la deuxième fois en trente secondes, en voyant les griffures et autres hématômes qui le maculaient.

Il avait vu Sirius en caleçon hier et savait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé depuis, il le soupçonna alors d'utiliser habituellement les mêmes sorts de camouflage que lui pour cacher ses blessures.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? lui proposa-t-il.

Comme il s'y attendait, Sirius secoua la tête pour répondre par la négative. Remus soupira sans savoir quoi faire, puis rajouta « Je vais y aller pour te laisser tranquille » Sirius releva la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, évitant soigneusement son regard.

- Remus, appela-t-il d'une voix rauque comme s'il avait pleuré, bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

Celui-ci s'arrêta et regarda dans sa direction, mais il lui tournait le dos. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il le remercie, mais au lieu de ça, il l'entendit murmurer « Ne dis rien aux autres » et il vit Sirius Black disparaître derrière la porte de leur salle d'eau.

Une fois la porte de leur dortoir fermé, Remus se prit la tête dans les mains. Il savait que Sirius se faisait battre par ses parents, James l'avait confié à Peter et lui. Cependant, en cinq ans qu'il connaissait le fils Black, il n'avait jamais vu ses blessures. Sirius avait déjà fait un effort surhumain pour lui en parlant de sa famille et des pratiques méprisables qu'elle avait à ses meilleurs amis, mais il avait encore sa fierté, ou bien il lui manquait le courage de leur confier directement ce qu'il endurait physiquement à chaque congé.

Les Maraudeurs préféraient jouer l'autruche et ils savaient qu'ils retrouveraient vite leur ami. Aucun des trois ne se rendait compte que tout avait empiré pendant ces dernières vacances. Sirius ne demandait leur aide que quand il le voulait, quand il en avait vraiment besoin. Il lui arrivait de se confier à Remus quand il était vraiment au bout du rouleau.

Remus n'avait pas su désamorcer la bombe, et il allait s'en vouloir encore des mois plus tard. Il se sentait désarmé et ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son ami si cher à son coeur, qui n'acceptait jamais de révéler ses faiblesses.

* * *

(1) : petit rappel, nitocine = truc vert qui déchire sa race au sens propre.

_Beaucoup de Maraudeurs et de James/Lily pour ce chapitre. Ca faisait un BAIL que j'avais pas écrit un truc avec tous les Maraudeurs réunis... ça m'vénère. Au moins là c'est fait héhé. Vous avez vu ? Peter était le seul à avoir deviné que Liana était amoureuse de Sirius, et maintenant Sirius le sait..._

_J'espère que vous prendrez le temps de me laisser un petit mot sur ce que vous en avez pensé, je suis impatiente de lire vos suppositions quant au reste des vacances de Sirius et sur Bellatrix qui s'est ramené au Square Grimmaurd, à la réaction de Sirius pendant sa dispute avec Peter sur Liana, sur l'évolution de la relation entre James et Lily, vos réactions quant à Liana en désintox..._

_Pour le prochain chapitre__ : Des rebondissements. La suite donc des vacances de Sirius en flash-back. Le retour de Liana à Poudlard. Du Rogue normalement. Du James/Lily, normal. Du drame. Ainsi qu'un moment qui est directement tiré du tome 7 d'Harry Potter... On se rapproche de la fin de l'année, mes amis, donc des BUSEs et de la fameuse scène du lac, mwahaha._

_J'espère à bientôt._


	20. Is it getting better ? Do you feel the s

Hey !

Merci à ceux qui vont prendre la peine de lire ce chapitre après... seulement 1 mois d'absence ? Je m'améliore ;) Ce chapitre, franchement je l'aime bien, il est cool, il se passe des choses... Y'a des trucs qui viennent directement des tomes HP et tout. J'ai pris beaucopup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Merci beaucoup pour leurs reviews à : **Victoria Boubouille**, **Fraize** (pour toutes tes reviews ^^ c'est cool que tu ais aimé le groupe Cake !), **LaLouisaBlack**, **Zachitoya**, **LaSilvana **et **Audrey** (Absolument aucun problème pour ne pas avoir reviewer avant, les reviews ne sont pas une obligation mais sont censées être un plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ces chapitres en tout cas :)) En répondant aux revieweurs, j'ai presque dit à tous que je publierais samedi, finalement je le fais ce soir, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées... J'aime vous surprendre XD.

Alors voilà, le prochain chapitre ne sera pas là avant... après le 13 mai, ouais, ça fait un bail. Je viens de me dire, mais quand je posterai le chap d'après, j'aurai 19 ans et j'aurai fini ma première année à la fac, c'est dingue ! Bref j'espère que vous aurez la patience d'attendre gentiment jusque là ^^.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR comme d'hab. La chanson du titre du chapitre est "One" de U2.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

** Leave it behind**

**18. Is it getting better ? Do you feel the same ?**

* * *

Assises sur les marches qui menaient aux portes du château, Lily Evans et Lyra Carlson attendaient patiemment en ce nuageux jour de mai. Leur meilleure amie n'allait plus tarder. Liana rentrait enfin à Poudlard aujourd'hui ; son père, Tristan Harper, l'accompagnait jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard en Portoloin, la laissant revenir seule à Poudlard.

Elles étaient l'une comme l'autre nerveuses de retrouver leur amie après trois semaines sans l'avoir vue. Liana avait passé la dernière semaine des vacances et les deux premières semaines de cours dans un centre de désintoxication, pour régler son problème de dépendance à la drogue. Lyra et Lily se demandaient comment elle se sentait après cette épreuve qui marquait un changement dans sa vie, en espérant que le sevrage ait eu les résultats escomptés.

Lily fumait une cigarette pour évacuer son stress - elle avait continué de fumer même après sa rupture avec Tyler. Quant à Lyra, elle sifflotait un air qu'elle jouait au violoncelle.

Elles distinguèrent finalement une silhouette bien connue, qui venait de passer le portail marquant l'entrée de Poudlard. Elles se levèrent, l'une écrasa sa clope sur le sol et la fit disparaître d'un _Evanesco_. Lily sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer quand elles descendirent les marches et que Liana s'approcha d'elles.

Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de distance, Lily se jeta sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. Liana rit doucement et lui rendit son étreinte, laissant tomber sa malle sur le sol, la serrant avec force contre elle. Puis elle se recula.

- Je suis vraiment contente de vous revoir, les filles, dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Elle regarda Lily qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant une larme courir sur sa joue « Pas la peine de pleurer, Liloune » Elle leva la main et essuya la perle d'eau salée du doigt « Ce n'est que moi » Lily lui sourit, embarassée de pleurer, et hocha la tête.

- C'est... génial que tu sois revenue.

Pendant ce temps, Lyra n'avait pas cessé d'observer sa meilleure amie. Elle semblait différente. Son teint était moins terne, ses joues avaient retrouvés leur couleur rosée et leur aspect légèrement rebondi. Ses traits étaient détendus, ses lèvres roses souriaient, ses beaux yeux bleus-verts avaient retrouvés leur éclat d'avant. Ses cheveux qui passaient par une multitude de nuances de blond et de châtain coulaient gracieusement sur ses épaules jusque dans son dos.

Le noeud dans le ventre de Lyra se dénoua aussitôt. Elle était revenue. Avec un large sourire, elle serra à son tour Liana dans ses bras. Devant ce spectacle si émouvant pour elle, Lily versa deux autres larmes et les essuya d'un geste rageur, agacée de paraître si faible. Les mains tremblantes, elle sortit son paquet de sa poche et s'alluma une deuxième cigarette.

Souriante jusqu'aux oreilles, Liana récupéra sa malle. Lyra jeta un regard interrogatif à Lily qui leur dit « Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure » en leur montrant sa cigarette entamée, que Liana regarda d'un air pensif.

- Est-ce que Tyler t'emmerde toujours, Lil ? lui demanda-t-elle et Lily rit à l'association d'idées qu'elle avait faite entre sa clope et son ex petit-ami.

- Non, il s'est calmé. Il fait profil bas maintenant, quand il me voit.

- D'accord, sourit Liana, tu me racontes ça plus tard.

Lily acquiesça. Lyra leva sa baguette, ensorcela la malle de Liana avec un « _Locomotor Barda _», et toutes deux entrèrent dans le château après avoir fait un signe de la main à la troisième.

- Alors, ta désintox, ça s'est passé comment ? attaqua Lyra.

Liana soupira légèrement « J'aurais aimé que tu me laisses un peu de répit, mais tant pis » dit-elle sur un ton amusé, et l'autre pouffa de rire.

- Ben, les gens étaient très sympas, répondit-elle alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la tour de Gryffondor. Je m'attendais à voir que des vieux grincheux rabats-joie, tu vois, des gens qui m'auraient jugé tout le temps, mais en fait non. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec eux, j'avais des soins psy obligatoires, et ça m'a pas mal aidée. J'ai pu me remettre un peu à niveau pour les BUSEs aussi, des pros étaient là pour.

Lyra hocha la tête et attendit qu'elle continue « C'est vrai que c'était dur, je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais j'ai compris pourquoi je faisais _ça_, et en fait, ça s'est plutôt bien passé » Lyra se concentra pour détecter le mensonge dans sa voix, mais son amie semblait réellement franche.

Elles croisèrent un élève aux cheveux bruns qui releva la tête en les apercevant et écarquilla les yeux quand ils les reconnurent. Liana éclata de rire devant sa tête, l'air rayonnant.

- Liana ! s'exclama Sirius, content de la retrouver. T'es revenue, je savais même pas !

Il se pencha vers elle pour lui faire la bise puis se redressa « Et t'étais passé où ? Toujours malade ? » Liana fronça les sourcils, mais se souvint de l'alibi que ses amis avaient dû donner aux autres en croisant le regard de Lyra.

- Nan, nan, ça va. Je suis guérie, et tout va bien, dit-elle avec un sourire poli, un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui mentir, bien qu'elle décida de pousser le mensonge encore un peu plus loin. J'avais la dragoncelle.

Sirius ne dit plus mots, mais Liana n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de se demander pourquoi il avait l'air si réservé. Sirius avait quelque fois un comportement bizarre, elle s'y était habituée ; cependant, elle n'aurait jamais deviné la raison de son silence.

La veille, Peter lui avait dit qu'il pensait que Liana Harper était amoureuse de lui. Il avait explosé de colère quand Pettigrew avait parlé d'elle avec un terme plutôt vulgaire auquel il ne voulait pas repenser. Il n'avait ensuite pas réfléchi à cette idée, et il n'en avait pas besoin, vu qu'il la trouvait vraiment absurde.

Il les accompagna jusqu'à la salle commune, toujours silencieux, tandis que Lyra racontait à Liana ce qu'elle avait manqué à Poudlard pendant sa « maladie », décidant de repousser la suite du récit de sa désintoxication à plus tard, pour des raisons évidentes.

Quand ils entrèrent, Liana poussa une exclamation joyeuse qui fit rigoler son amie à la vue de tous ces Gryffondors dans sa salle commune, cette pièce qui lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs. Sirius, quant à lui, fit le tour de la salle commune du regard et s'arrêta sur un de ses meilleurs amis. Peter avait les yeux ronds en voyant Liana-Harper-la-revenante et Sirius à ses côtés, et il se sentit coupable d'avoir « péter les plombs » la veille. Il ne devina pourtant pas que sa culpabilité était partagée ; Sirius s'en voulait d'avoir frapper son ami.

- À plus tard, dit-il à Liana, qui ne l'entendit pas vu que ses amies et compagnes de dortoir, Mary MacDonald, Mei Ming Yue Zhao et Nicole Wheeler lui sautèrent dessus avec de grands cris.

Sirius s'assit à côté de Peter sur le canapé.

- Alors, elle était malade ? demanda-t-il timidement.

- Oui. Dragoncelle.

La dragoncelle était une maladie qui pouvait être mortelle, dont les symptômes étaient difficiles à identifier, et également extrêmement contagieuse. Elle correspondait donc parfaitement au mensonge qu'avait trouvé Lily deux semaines plus tôt.

La courte réponse de Sirius et ses yeux qui se perdaient dans le vague intimidèrent encore plus Peter. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés un mot depuis la veille. Sirius s'était senti mal en voyant la joue boursouflée de son ami, mais n'osait pas lui présenter ses excuses. Il suffisait qu'un des deux fassent le premier pas et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

- Sirius » commença-t-il, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Celui-ci posa un regard attentif sur lui qui l'encouragea à continuer « Je suis désolé pour hier. Je voulais pas te mettre dans un état pareil » Soulagé d'avoir sorti ces mots, il tenta un faible sourire auquel Sirius répondit.

- Et moi, excuse-moi de t'avoir cogné, dit-il avec une grimace coupable.

- Oh, c'est rien. Ça ne me fait même plus mal, ajouta-t-il.

- Ouais, mais quand même...

- Je t'assure, Sirius, c'est pas grave. Mais merci.

Ils se sourirent, contents d'avoir crever l'abcès. Sirius tourna son regard vers Liana, toujours drapée de sa cape de voyage, qui parlait avec animation à ses amies.

- T'es content de la revoir ?

Sirius hocha la tête, sachant de qui il parlait « Elle a l'air d'aller bien » répondit-il seulement.

Peter hésita à continuer sur sa lancée « Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus hier soir. C'est juste qu'après tant de temps à la voir avec toi, t'admirant comme ça, je comprenais pas comment tu pouvais ne pas t'en être rendu compte »

Il énonça ses derniers mots sur un ton d'évidence et lança un regard complice à Sirius. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce dernier ne puisse toujours pas partager son opinion à propos des sentiments de Liana pour lui.

Sirius secoua la tête « Je suis sûr que tu te trompes. Elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi, non » Peter observa un moment ses traits durs, empreints de détermination. Il haussa les épaules.

- Si tu le dis. C'est juste une impression après tout.

Son ami aux yeux gris se leva en marmonnant qu'il allait chercher Remus à la bibliothèque. Il n'assista pas aux retrouvailles entre Liana et son petit-ami.

Paul l'avait serrée un long moment dans ses bras, puis s'était reculé pour examiner son visage. Il remit une mèche derrière son oreille et l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres tandis qu'elle lui adressait un sourire radieux, sincèrement heureuse d'être de nouveau avec lui.

- Dis, commença-t-il dans un murmure, comment c'était, ta cure ?

Elle regarda autour d'eux, effrayée que quelqu'un ait pu l'entendre « Je t'en parle plus tard » Et Liana partit défaire ses valises dans son dortoir.

* * *

James ne se donnait même plus la peine d'écouter le professeur Lovitz. Depuis la rentrée, les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal étaient devenus inintéressants, ne constituant qu'en de simples révisions pour leur BUSE. À la place, le Maraudeur s'amusait à dessiner des lettres sur ses parchemins, les initiales « LE », entourées de petits vifs d'ors et de balais miniatures.

Il jeta un regard noir à une table, quelques rangs plus loin, où Lily Evans était assise. Il venait de lui envoyer un mot où il lui proposait une romantique ballade dans le parc, et, sans même regarder son camarade, elle avait lancé un « _Diffindo_ » au parchemin qui s'était réduit en miettes après y avoir jeté un petit coup d'oeil.

- Elle me gonfle, cette fille, souffla-t-il.

- C'est _toi_ qui nous gonfles avec elle, répliqua Sirius.

- Attends, dit James sans faire attention à ses paroles, une idée en tête.

Il déchira un autre morceau de parchemin et se pencha dessus avec sa plume. Il décrivait des sentiments enflammés pour Evans - sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens, bien sûr - et ensorcela le bout de papier pour qu'il s'envole jusqu'à elle, se demandant à quel point elle allait être touchée par ses mots.

Il vit les épaules de la jeune sorcière s'affaisser, sûrement à cause de son agacement, et elle ouvrit le parchemin. Encore une fois, elle le roula en boule.

- C'est une sans coeur, chuchota le brun à lunettes.

- C'est une conne, renchérit Sirius avec un sourire mauvais.

- Je crois qu'elle me répond ! fit James avec une voix surexcitée.

Sirius haussa un sourcil en le regardant, certain que son presque frère ne tournait pas rond.

Potter attrapa au vol le parchemin que Lily lui envoya et le déplia avec empressement. Ses sourcils se haussèrent au fil de sa lecture.

_Je veux le véritable amour, je veux un feu qui comblerait mes désirs brûlants. Je veux un homme à mes côtés, pas un garçon qui cours et qui se cache. Es-tu prêt à te battre pour moi, mourir pour moi, vivre et respirer pour moi ? Est-ce que tu tiens à moi ? Parce que, si c'est pas le cas, abandonne. _(1)

Sirius, qui lisait par-dessus son épaule, poussa un léger sifflement « Eh beh, elle se prend vraiment pas pour de la merde.

- Franchement, James, dit Remus qui avait également lu le parchemin, abandonne. Ce que tu fais, ça sert à rien, tu perds ton temps.

Sirius acquiesça vivement « Elle n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

- Je pensais qu'au moins, t'étais vraiment intéressé par elle, continua Remus, mais ton petit jeu là, c'est vraiment... nul. Passe à autre chose, elle ne fait que te détester encore plus.

- Elle ne me déteste pas ! s'insurgea James.

- Tu vas me dire qu'elle te porte dans son coeur, peut-être ? » Remus le transperça du regard et James se mordit la lèvre en jetant un coup d'oeil à Evans « C'est ce que je disais. Drague une autre fille.

- C'est qu'une emmerdeuse.

- Patmol, on a compris ton point de vue, merci, siffla James entre ses dents.

* * *

Le portrait de la Salle commune des Gryffondors pivota pour laisser apparaître un drôle de spectacle ; Sirius, les paupières fermées avec force, marchait d'un pas hésitant, un bras tendu devant lui, et guidé par une première année qui tenait son autre bras avec un air impressionné.

La fillette le conduisit jusqu'à son meilleur ami Potter, qui les regardait tous deux avec des yeux ronds « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, mon vieux Patmol ? » Celui-ci s'assit avec précaution sur le canapé, s'orientant grâce à la voix du brun à lunettes, puis se tourna avec un sourire vers la première année, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

- Merci beaucoup de ton aide, Amandine.

Cette dernière bredouilla « De rien » et partit sans demander son reste. Sirius se tourna alors vers là où était James en entendant sa respiration.

- Alors ?

- Evans, dit simplement le Black.

James eut un sourire amusé que son ami ne pouvait pas voir « Maintenant que sa pote est rentrée » continua le supposé aveugle « Elle a repris ses bonnes vieilles habitudes et a commencé par me lancer ce sort que je ne connais pas du tout. Ça doit faire une heure que je vois plus rien et je peux te dire que ça fait flipper »

Potter éclata de rire et laissa échapper un « Sacrée Evans » Aussitôt, quelqu'un s'accouda sur le dossier de leur canapé. Quand on parle du loup...

- Dis-moi, Blackounet, dit Evans avec un sourire dans la voix, il paraît que t'as tapé un scandale dans la Grande Salle tout à l'heure ? Mais bon, le ridicule ne tue pas, heureusement pour toi.

- Enlève-moi ça tout de suite, sale rouquine ! rugit Sirius en se retournant violemment.

N'importe qui aurait reculé devant son air menaçant et furieux, mais Evans ne bougea pas d'un pouce, contemplant avec un sourire sarcastique le visage aux yeux fermés de son ennemi « Sans vouloir me vanter, c'est moi qui ai inventé ce sort, et je doute que tu trouves le contre-maléfice tout seul. Donc non, je crois que je vais te laisser morfler un peu d'abord »

Elle partit s'assoir dans un fauteuil pas trop loin, un grimoire de Métamorphose sur les genoux.

- Au fait, Patmol, intervint James pour détourner son attention, tu as reçu une lettre d'Andromeda.

- Cool ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air un peu plus joyeux. Tu l'as sur toi ? Tu peux me la lire ?

- Pas de soucis.

Il déplia la lettre qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche et entreprit de décacheter le parchemin « Elle fait toujours des études d'Auror ? » Sirius, les yeux toujours clos, secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Non, elle a arrêté quand elle a su qu'elle était enceinte.

- Ah oui, tu me l'avais dit.

- Elle va sûrement rien faire pendant un moment pour s'occuper du bébé, et puis attendre encore un peu, le temps que notre famille la laisse définitivement tranquille.

James hocha la tête, sans penser que son ami ne pouvait le voir, et déplia la lettre.

- « Cher Sniffle », commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter, de baisser le parchemin pour regarder Sirius et ricana. Merlin, c'est comme ça qu'on aurait dû t'appeler, pas Patmol !

- Roh, ça va, toi, Cornedrue-aux-bois-tordus, c'est un vieux surnom, râla l'aveugle.

Avant de continuer sa lecture, James parcourut la lettre des yeux, pouffant toujours. Il se figea subitement, les yeux écarquillés, relisant plusieurs fois certains mots pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

- T'as perdu ta langue, Corn' ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

Il lança un bref regard à Sirius, retourna à la lettre, puis revint sur son ami. Il ne vit pas Lily les observer avec attention.

- Sirius, je... Andromeda a été attaquée, dit-il avec lenteur.

Son frère de coeur se leva d'un bond « QUOI ? » aboya-t-il. Bien qu'il ne voyait toujours rien, il parvint à arracher la lettre des mains de James « Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? » Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas lire.

- Evans, rend-moi mes yeux, immédiatement ! criait-il toujours.

La jeune fille fit semblant d'à peine les remarquer et lui lança un regard paresseux « Et pourquoi ça ?

- Fais pas genre tu nous as pas espionnés, Evans, claqua James d'un ton agacé, et fais ce qu'il te dit.

- Je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personne, siffla-t-elle froidement en posant un regard noir sur lui.

- Tu es surtout incroyablement arrogante !

- Tu peux me dire ce que j'y gagne en échange ?

- Prouve-nous que tu n'es pas une garce, s'exclama Sirius, laisse-moi savoir ce qui est arrivé à la _seule_ personne de ma famille que j'aime, et on reparlera de ta médaille pour ta générosité plus tard.

Lily s'exécuta, décrivit un ovale avec sa baguette en murmurant une formule qu'ils n'entendirent pas. Elle se sentait honteuse. Elle comprenait très bien à quel point la famille pouvait être importante, mais elle n'avait jamais rendu de service à Black de sa vie, quel qu'il soit ; cette idée était trop étrange pour elle. Sirius cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis se pencha vers sa lettre qu'il lut avec avidité.

- Bellatrix, murmura-t-il avec haine et une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

Après avoir relu la lettre une deuxième et une troisième fois, il la jeta sur les genoux de James et se leva, arpentant la salle commune en rugissant « Quelle salope, non mais quelle salope ! », effrayant les autres élèves sur son passage, même les plus âgés. James, ainsi que Lily, qui se sentait concernée à présent, l'observaient avec inquiétude pour l'un et appréhension pour l'autre.

Enfin, Sirius revint à sa place et lut le parchemin une quatrième fois. Il la garda dans sa main quand il soupira de soulagement et s'assit plus profondément dans le canapé, les yeux fermés, se remettant de ses émotions.

- Elle va bien, chuchota-t-il. Tout le monde va bien » continua-t-il à voix haute. Il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder James, qui avait pourtant lu la lettre mais ne l'interrompit pas « Elle a trouvé leur appartement, elles se sont disputées violemment, elles se sont battues mais Bella était plus forte et elle l'a blessée. Heureusement, Ted est rentré à temps, l'a fait déguerpir et a emmené Andro à Sainte Mangouste. Le bébé et elle vont bien » rajouta-t-il après deux secondes de silence.

- Et...

- Ted n'a pas retrouvé la trace de Bellatrix » Il frissonna en prononçant ce nom, à la manière de certains quand ils prononçaient celui de Lord Voldemort, et James fronça les sourcils quand il s'en aperçut « Il pense qu'elle se cache. Elle est quand même entrée par effraction dans la maison d'un Auror et a attaqué sa femme, peut-être qu'elle est recherchée »

Il referma les yeux et partit dans ses pensées. Potter et Evans échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, avant que Lily ne détourne la tête et monte dans son dortoir.

* * *

_**- **_Flambios_ ! » Bellatrix eut un bref rictus satisfait en entendant son cousin hurler de douleur lorsqu'une croix de feu mutila son torse ; mais elle ne baissa la garde seulement pendant un temps et redressa sa baguette, prête à continuer le duel « Par Morgane, Sirius, défend-toi ! » s'écriait-elle avec une voix exaspérée._

_Elle jeta un sort informulé qui sembla couper toutes sensations dans les jambes de Sirius et le jeune sorcier s'effondra au sol. Décidant de faire preuve d'un peu de pitié - ce qui était exceptionnel quand on connaissait Bellatrix Black, future Mrs Rodolphus Lestrange - elle attendit que son cousin, haletant, se relève sur ses jambes vacillantes. Elle faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts et le fixait de ses yeux noirs comme l'encre, une lueur de folie douce dansant dans ses iris. Des étincelles crépitaient à l'extrêmité de sa baguette, trahissant son amusement._

_Le pouvoir des Black n'était pas qu'une légende, ni qu'une question d'argent et d'influence, surtout en ce qui concernait la jeune femme. Bellatrix était une des sorcières les plus douées et les plus puissantes de sa génération, l'étendue de sa magie avait d'ailleurs peu d'égal parmi les sorciers qu'on pouvait qualifier de « moyens »._

_Au moment où elle relevait sa baguette, jetant par dessus son épaule ses longs cheveux noirs, Sirius fit un grand geste du bras et cria « _Expulso _», sort qui envoya sa cousine avec force contre le mur. Ce même mur trembla à cause du choc et de l'onde violente qui avait résulté du sortilège lancé par Sirius. Ne semblant éprouver aucune douleur, Bellatrix se releva avec un sourire ironique, fixant Sirius se tenir le ventre et reprendre son souffle avec difficulté._

_On se vantait souvent, dans le passé, chez les Black, du brillant avenir magique qui attendait Sirius et Bellatrix ; on avait rarement vu deux sorciers avec autant de pouvoirs, à la puissance égale, dans la famille._

_- Tu vois, quand tu veux, dit-elle d'une voix douce mais dépourvue d'émotions._

_Accroché sur un mur de la pièce, un portrait représentait une petite fille, aux cheveux soigneusement bouclés, d'une couleur brune et parsemés de reflets ambrés, ses yeux marrons noisettes pétillant de naïveté. Aujourd'hui, l'innocence et le sourire avait disparu sur le visage de la fillette devenue femme, et son âme avait autant noirci que son apparence. Il ne restait plus rien de l'enfant modèle qu'avait été Bellatrix._

_Sirius se retint de supplier la sorcière pour arrêter la séance. Cela faisait six jours qu'il était revenu, cinq que ses parents le battaient, et deux jours que sa cousine lui rendait visite pour l'entraîner dans des duels violents. Son souhait ne fut pas exaucé. _

_- _Legilimens_, murmura Bellatrix comme une prière. _

_Des souvenirs en bribe apparurent alors devant les yeux de Sirius tandis qu'elle entrait dans son esprit. Il s'agissait de ses souvenirs, et il ne pouvait arrêter leur flux incessant, n'arrivait qu'à déterminer certaines scènes dont il se rappelait partiellement, laissant Bellatrix contrôler ses pensées sans le vouloir._

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur, avec un mal de crâne. Le souffle court, il regarda autour de lui avec nervosité, cherchant une trace de la présence de sa cousine. Il reconnut son dortoir dans la tour de Gryffondor et se sentit immédiatement plus en sécurité, se sachant à Poudlard. Le soulagement détendit tous ses muscles et il s'affala de nouveau dans son lit. Au lieu de repenser aux souvenirs que Bellatrix avait fait apparaître dans ce rêve, qui était lui-même un souvenir, il succomba à son épuisement et s'endormit.

* * *

Mary MacDonald étouffa un baillement tout en remettant la bretelle de son sac correctement sur ses épaules. Elle avait passé plus de trois heures à la bibliothèque pour réviser sa BUSE de potion et avait même raté le déjeuner. Mais elle n'avait pas faim, son cerveau bouillonnant à cause du processus compliqué qu'elle venait d'apprendre pour réaliser une potion de Véritaserum. Mary était une élève studieuse et le stress s'emparait peu à peu d'elle au fur et à mesure que les examens approchaient.

Elle bifurqua dans un couloir obscur et vide, à quelques couloirs de la bibliothèque et à mi-chemin entre elle et sa salle commune. C'était un raccourci qu'elle avait trouvé l'année dernière, que peu d'étudiants connaissaient et que ses amies refusaient de prendre vu que le chemin en question était peu emprunté. Elle aurait dû écouter ses amies ce soir-là.

Mary entendit un craquement inquiétant derrière elle, fit volte-face mais ne vit rien, bien qu'il faisait sombre. Elle se retourna de nouveau et crut qu'elle allait crier de peur lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette devant elle. La question qu'elle voulait poser à cette personne, à savoir comment il ou elle avait fait pour apparaître de nulle part, mourut dans sa gorge quand elle la reconnut.

- Tiens, une jeune fille qui se balade toute seule, siffla Mulciber d'un air mauvais. Tu ne sais pas qu'il est dangereux pour une Sang-de-Bourbe de se promener par ici ?

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, elle plongea sa main dans sa poche et sortit sa baguette magique. « _Expelliarmus_ » s'exclama le Serpentard avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Sa baguette bondit de ses mains pour attérir plusieurs mètres derrière Mary. Sans réfléchir, elle se tourna pour courir et aller la ramasser, mais une main se posa sur son bras et la retint avec force.

- Pas si vite, Sang-de-Bourbe, murmura le cinquième année à son oreille.

Son souffle lui chatouilla la peau et lui arracha des frissons, elle sentit ses cheveux derrière son crâne se hérisser. Une main toujours sur son bras, il la repoussa et plaqua son dos contre le mur, se tenant toujours devant elle, sa baguette dressée entre eux deux.

Avec un rictus sur le visage, il la lâcha enfin et recula de quelques pas. Elle resta immobile, il aurait pu lui lancer un _Petrificus Totalus_ que ça n'aurait rien changé. « Et voilà le légendaire courage des Gryffondors » se moqua Mulciber en voyant Mary le fixer avec ses yeux écarquillés.

Quelque chose de sombre, de sinistre, presque de macabre, hantait son visage et faisait naître un sentiment d'effroi chez Mary. Elle avait toujours eu peur de Mulciber, contrairement à Lily qui n'avait d'autre sentiments pour lui que le mépris.

Il leva finalement sa baguette et Mary eut la soudaine impression qu'il allait l'achever.

- _Serpensortia_.

L'extrêmité de sa baguette explosa et Mary vit jaillir un long serpent noir qui tomba sur le sol. Le serpent se redressa et avança vers elle, prêt à mordre. Poussant un cri qui fit rire son attaquant, la Gryffondor se colla encore plus au mur, espérant disparaître à l'intérieur des pierres pour se protéger. Elle ne remarqua pas l'expression tendue qui s'était installée sur le visage de son adversaire, ni les incantations presque inaudibles qu'il récitait et qu'elle n'aurait jamais reconnu, ni sa main sans baguette qui remuait étrangement.

Les contours du serpent devinrent alors plus flous. Il décrivit un cercle autour de ses pieds puis se mit en hauteur pour entourer une de ses chevilles de son corps. Mary hurla de toutes ses forces mais ne fit pas un geste pour se débarasser du reptile par peur qu'il ne la morde.

Dans un nuage d'une brume légère et sombre, elle contempla avec horreur le serpent qui se dédoubla. Il y avait à présent deux serpents, beaucoup plus petits et plus fins que le premier, mais avec l'air aussi menaçant. Tout son être trembla quand les serpents montèrent lentement le long de son corps et elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, mais elle resta pétrifiée.

La baguette de Mulciber et ses lèvres remuèrent toujours, et tout à coup, un des serpents attaqua, suivi de près par son acolyte. L'un mordit sa cuisse et l'autre son mollet. Mary rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux avec force, avec l'espoir que tout n'était qu'un rêve et qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et des sanglots la secouaient.

Elle retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole et supplia « Arrête, s'il te plaît... Arrête, non... » Mais Mulciber resta indifférent à ses gémissements. Il ne souriait plus et agitait toujours sa baguette avec concentration.

À travers ses larmes, Mary voyait toujours les serpents qui s'enroulaient autour de son ventre et de son bras. Ils avaient l'air plus légers qu'au début. Ils lui parurent de plus en plus flous mais elle pensa que ses larmes brouillaient sa vue. La légère brume qui avait apparut quand le premier s'était dédoublé flottait à présent autour des animaux. Ils enfoncèrent leurs cros dans sa chair une seconde fois, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur qui se transforma en sanglots incontrôlables.

Ils la mordirent une troisième fois, sur la poitrine et sur l'épaule. Sur sa peau, les morsures avaient une couleur verte fluorescente irréelle et pas une seule goutte de sang n'avait été versée. Mary avait mal, mais c'était surtout la peur qui la faisait suffoquer, une terreur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie de sa vie.

- Ça suffit » Mulciber agita une dernière fois sa baguette et les serpents s'évaporèrent aussitôt. Les morsures sur le corps de la sorcière disparurent également. Sans jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à sa victime, il tourna les talons, ses bruits de pas résonnant sur la pierre.

Mary se laissa glisser le long du mur. Elle s'était déjà évanouie quand elle tomba sur le sol.

* * *

Lily marchait rapidement en direction de l'infirmerie. Un sixième année l'avait prévenue que son amie Mary s'y trouvait et qu'elle avait l'air mal en point, mais ne lui avait rien dit d'autre. Rogue sortait de la Grande Salle après son dîner quand il l'appela.

- Lily !

Il se dirigea vers elle et fronça les sourcils devant son air inquiet. Elle s'était arrêtée et lui parla avec précipitation.

- Désolée, Sev, j'ai pas le temps, Mary est à l'infirmerie et je sais pas pourquoi.

Elle s'apprêta à repartir quand elle vit le visage de son ami changer, avec l'air de savoir de quoi elle parlait. « Ah oui... » dit-il s'implement en laissant sa phrase en suspens. Elle le regarda avec curiosité et suspicion.

- Quoi ? Tu sais ce qu'elle a ? questionna-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Mary ?

- Non, rien.

- Severus, le coupa-t-elle avec hostilité, si tu sais quelque chose...

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il durement. Non, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à la Sang-de-Bourbe !

Lily le contempla, choquée. C'était la première fois qu'il insultait quelqu'un avec _ces _mots devant elle.

- Tu me déçois, Sev.

Sa voix était emplie d'amertume et elle partit en courant.

Lorsque Lily entra dans l'infirmerie, elle vit Mary assise sur un lit, blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine, avec l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. Elle semblait complètement perdue. Nicole était assise à côté d'elle et Mrs Pomfesh s'affairait autour d'elle.

Lily s'approcha et lui demanda avec douceur ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Elle ne sait pas, répondit Nicole d'une voix inquiète, on dirait qu'elle a oublié.

- Tout est flou, murmura-t-elle. J'avais mal, j'avais peur, il y avait ce serpent, mais je crois qu'il disparaissait... » Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à pleurer.

Une lumière bleue à l'extrêmité de sa baguette, Mrs Pomfresh examina les endroits sur le corps de Mary où elle lui avait dit avoir été mordue par le serpent en question, mais il n'y avait plus rien.

- Qui est-ce qui l'a trouvée ? demanda Lily à Nicole.

- Amos Diggory, un gars de notre année.

Elle hocha la tête « Poufsouffle, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle sans s'y intéresser réellement.

- Oui.

- Qui a fait ça, Mary ? dit Lily en se penchant vers elle, les sourcils froncés en tentant de comprendre.

- Je... Je ne sais pas » Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la peur, les larmes coulant toujours.

- Mary, si tu as peur qu'il ou elle te fasse encore du mal-

- Ce n'est pas ça ! cria-t-elle. Je ne me souviens pas ! Tout est flou, répéta-t-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

Nicole et Lily échangèrent un regard alarmé. La porte s'ouvrit, mais elles ne jetèrent pas un regard à Liana et à Mei qui entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, le souffle court.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda la chinoise, mais personne ne lui répondit.

Elle s'approcha de Mary et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes « Mary... » commença-t-elle, mais elle fut coupée par un murmure.

- Mulciber.

- Pardon ?

- Je crois que... Mulciber, dit simplement Mary avec une voix tremblante.

Lily échangea cette fois un regard avec Liana et elles se comprirent immédiatement.

- De la Magie Noire ? bredouilla la blonde.

Lily acquiesça gravement. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle énonçait, mais elle savait que des Serpentards comme Mulciber et Avery s'était plongés là-dedans, et peut-être même que Severus avait continué, lui-aussi.

- C'est possible, dit Mrs Pomfresh, songeuse.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'infirmière, sauf Mary qui regardait dans le vague, la peur se lisant toujours sur son visage « Je ne vois aucune blessure » continua-t-elle « Mais il y a clairement des effluves de magie que je n'ai pas encore réussi à identifier.

- On peut facilement blesser quelqu'un avec la Magie Noire, en utilisant l'illusion, souligna Lily avec un air sombre. Tout disparaît après, et c'est surtout parce qu'on a peur qu'on croit qu'on a vraiment très mal.

- Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Nicole.

Lily éluda la question. Durant une brève période en première et en deuxième année, elle s'était beaucoup intéressée en secret à cette branche de la magie. Elle avait d'ailleurs lu des choses horribles dans les grimoires que Severus et elle avaient pris, sans autorisation, à la Réserve.

Malheureusement, Mary avait de sérieux doutes sur l'identité de son agresseur. Ses souvenirs étaient brumeux et aussi obscurs que ce qu'on lui avait infligée.

- Je vais appeler le professeur Dumbledore, dit Pomfresh. Laissez votre amie se reposer.

Mei embrassa la joue de Mary qui ne se rendit compte de rien et les cinq filles sortirent de l'infirmerie.

* * *

La majorité des étudiants de Poudlard ne parlaient plus que de ce qui était arrivé à Mary MacDonald. Mulciber avait été sévèrement puni, mais n'avait pas pu être exclu par manque de preuves. Les Maraudeurs, en dignes défenseurs des plus faibles et furieux qu'une de leurs compatriotes soit à peine vengée, lui avait fait amèrement regretté son crime.

Cependant, dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année de Serdaigle, quelques jours plus tard, ce problème inter-maisons était loin. C'était un autre genre de problème qui avait pourri l'ambiance...

- Je suis désolée, dit Liana d'une voix timide.

Elle ramena la couverture sur ses seins, seulement recouverts d'un soutien-gorge, et elle se sentit très vite embarrassée d'être pratiquement nue et d'avoir agi... comme ça. Elle répéta « Je suis déso-

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, la coupa son petit-ami.

Paul n'avait pas l'air vraiment fâché, peut-être seulement un peu déçu. Il était toujours torse nu, lui aussi sous les couvertures à côté de Liana, et regardait fixement devant lui. Elle tourna son visage vers lui et avait du mal à déterminer ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir.

- Vraiment, Paul. Je ne voulais pas... Je pensais que ça irait. Je me suis trompée.

- C'est pas ta faute. Si tu n'es pas prête, y'a pas de problèmes. Je peux attendre.

Il la regarda à son tour, lui sourit légèrement et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Liana se sentit immédiatement mieux et son visage s'illumina d'un superbe sourire. Elle s'était donnée l'impression d'avoir été une parfaite petite allumeuse ; elle s'était sentie horrible d'avoir fait croire à son petit-ami qu'elle était prête à perdre sa virginité pour finalement se retirer au dernier moment.

Elle avait vu que Paul était sur le point d'enlever son caleçon et elle avait eu une trouille monstre, s'exclamant sans le vouloir « Non ! ». Nicole lui dirait certainement que tout ça s'expliquait parce qu'elle était encore amoureuse de Sirius. Lyra lui ferait remarquer que ça ne faisait que dix jours qu'elle était rentrée de désintox et qu'elle n'était pas encore vraiment revenue à sa vie d'« avant ».

Quelqu'en soit la raison, Liana se sentait tout de même désolée et elle était vraiment soulagée que son petit-ami ne lui en veuille pas trop. Elle ne voulait pourtant pas rester dans ce dortoir une seconde de plus et sortit les jambes du lit. Tout en essayant de cacher le plus possible son corps en sous-vêtements avec la couverture, elle rassembla ses habits et remit sa chemise.

- Tu continues à prendre des trucs ?

Liana tressaillit à cette question et se retourna vers Paul. Il avait un air grave et son regard la vrillait avec intensité.

- Non, dit-elle d'un ton qui n'amenait pas de contestation ou de doutes. Je te promets que j'ai arrêté.

Elle était sincère et son amoureux le sentit. Elle vit à son soulagement que cette idée l'avait vraiment angoissé. Liana se pencha vers lui, posa une main sur sa joue, et l'embrassa avec toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui.

Puis elle s'en alla, lui lançant joyeusement qu'ils se reverraient au dîner et Paul retrouva le sourire.

* * *

_Il revoyait cette petite fille aux cheveux châtains, si souriante, qui l'avait étonnée par sa bonne humeur. Il se revoyait s'amuser avec la fillette dans le jardin de cette dernière, jouant à tous les jeux moldus comme « colin-maillard » ou le jeu du « chat ». Il se revoyait lui courir après, tous deux riant aux éclats, bifurquer dans la rue du Square Grimmaurd et courir encore plus vite._

_Il revoyait cette adolescente, aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux ronds, qui les avait surpris. Il se revoyait la suivre en courant, essayer de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait. Il la revoyait se pencher vers lui, lui assurer qu'il ne faisait rien de mal mais qu'il fallait effectivement garder cette amitié secrète. Il revivait la naissance de cette relation si formidable entre Andromeda et lui._

_- _Finite Incantatem_._

_Sirius ouvrit brutalement les yeux et s'étonna de pouvoir encore tenir debout. Il n'avait plus huit ans et ce n'était plus sa cousine préférée qui se dressait devant lui, mais bien sa redoutable soeur. Celle-ci avait écarquillé ses grands yeux noirs de rage et elle criait si fort, complètement hors d'elle, qu'elle postillonnait._

_- Une moldue ! Comment as-tu osé pactiser avec des gens de cette espèce repoussante ! Tu es encore plus lamentable que je ne le pensais, Sirius, tu ne mérites vraiment pas d'être un Black ! Jamais personne- une MOLDUE, par Morgane, je n'y crois pas mes yeux !_

_Son cousin était terrifié de la voir dans une colère si noire. D'où il était, à un ou deux mètres d'elle, il pouvait sentir sa magie lui échapper. Il crut l'entendre marmonner dans sa barbe « Et elle savait... Cette garce »_

_Très vite, elle ne contint plus ses pouvoirs et sa rage et leva de nouveau sa baguette vers lui._

_- _Endoloris_ ! _

_Le hurlement que poussa Sirius ne résonna pas dans la maison, car la pièce où ils se trouvaient avait été insonorisé. Il éprouva une douleur si forte qu'il voulut seulement mourir. C'était la première fois que Sirius endurait le Doloris. _

- Black !

La voix forte de son professeur parvint finalement à le réveiller et le Gryffondor sursauta quand il s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi en cours. Lyndon Lovitz le vrillait de son regard transperçant au-dessus de son bureau.

Il avait continué le rêve qu'il avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, avait revu les souvenirs que Bellatrix avait cherché dans esprit, et s'était souvenu de la suite beaucoup plus douloureuse... Sirius se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de hurler. Hurler sa haine contre sa cousine.

- Sirius ? entendit-il murmurer à ses côtés.

Il ne se retourna pas vers James. Le peu de couleur qu'il avait retrouvé après son réveil disparurent de ses joues et son regard se fixa sur un point invisible de la pièce.

- Black, vous vous sentez bien ? s'inquiéta son professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

Sirius ne répondit toujours pas « Je crois qu'il ne va pas bien. Rogue, accompagnez-le à l'infirmerie, voulez-vous ? » Le Préfet de Serpentard se leva avec mauvaise grâce et partit en direction de la porte.

- Professeur, je crois que-, commença le préfet de Gryffondor, c'est-à-dire Remus.

- Lupin, je ne crois pas vous avoir sonner, coupa séchement Lovitz. Black, levez-vous et allez voir Mrs Pomfresh.

Sirius obéit à la manière d'un automate et se leva, ignorant les murmures qui s'élevaient derrière lui. Une fois la porte fermée magiquement derrière lui, il fit quelques pas, tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et s'arrêta pour appuyer son front brûlant contre la pierre froide. Il reprit avec peine son souffle, se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Depuis l'attaque de sa cousine, il était encore plus à fleur de peau qu'avant et s'apprêtait à craquer nerveusement d'un moment à l'autre.

Ce rêve lui avait fait comprendre quelque chose d'horrible. Quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir infiniment mal.

Bellatrix était entré dans sa tête environ huit jours avant la rentrée et avait découvert ce jour-là qu'il avait été ami avec Camille, une moldue de son quartier, quelques années plus tôt. Les jours d'après, lors de leurs petites séances qui avaient lieu presque tous les jours, elle avait de nouveau pratiqué la Légilimancie sur lui quelquefois et avait sali de ses paroles venimeuses plusieurs de ses souvenirs heureux avec ses amis.

À peine un mois après avoir vu ce premier souvenir, Bellatrix avait retrouvé sa propre soeur et l'avait attaquée à son tour. Sirius était certain qu'elle avait reconnu Andromeda dans son souvenir, même si elle était beaucoup plus jeune à l'époque. Elle avait compris qu'Andro était au courant pour Camille et Sirius. Elle avait décidé de la punir pour ça. C'était de sa faute si Andromeda et son bébé avaient failli être dangereusement blessés.

Il entendit les pas de Rogue qui se rapprochaient de lui. Il était parti devant en direction de l'infirmerie, histoire de faire comme s'il avait fait son travail de préfet sans avoir à se coltiner la présence de Black. Mais vu que ça faisait plusieurs minutes que Sirius n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce...

- Black, on a pas toute la journée !

Le teint pâle du Gryffondor ainsi que ses traits tirés en une expression de tristesse et de rage donnèrent à Rogue l'idée pour toucher une corde sensible « T'es pas encore en train de pleurer sur ta cousine, quand même ! »

Aussitôt, il se retrouva dos contre le mur, un bras lui ceinturant le ventre, le bout d'une baguette magique contre son cou et le regard gris, assombri, de Black plongeant dans le sien.

- Comment tu es au courant, hein ?

- Les secrets à Poudlard, tu sais...

- Ah ouais ? Ça serait pas plutôt parce que tu m'espionnes ? C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression de te voir beaucoup depuis quelques temps, Servilus.

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, siffla-t-il, et baisse ta baguette. Et lâche-moi !

À sa grande surprise, il le fit. Black recula d'un pas, ne le quittant pas du regard. Rogue fit mine d'essuyer ses vêtements de ses mains.

- Comment tu as su pour ma cousine, Rogue ?

- Il y'a des choses sur moi que tu ignores, répliqua-t-il.

- Contrairement à toi, à ce que je vois ! Alors crache le morceau !

- Ta cousine n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Tomber enceinte d'un vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe...

- Tu vas la fermer, oui ! _Tarantallegra !_

Sirius était si bouleversé que son sort n'eut pas l'effet attendu, bien que Severus ressentit une violente douleur aux jambes.

- _Sectumsempra !_

Black essaya d'éviter le maléfice - dont il ignorait que l'inventeur était son adversaire lui-même - mais il sentit l'entaille sur sa joue et s'apprêta à répliquer.

- Rogue ! Black ! » Lovitz s'approcha d'eux avec colère « Deux heures de retenue ! Et maintenant, ça suffit, retournez en cours ! »

Malheureusement pour sa crédibilité, la sonnerie retentit. Black tourna les talons et se rendit dans sa salle commune. Il se perdit un peu en chemin, sa haine contre Rogue et toutes les personnes de son espèce l'aveuglant, et quand il passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il vit que ses camarades étaient revenus avant lui du cours de Lovitz.

Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Remus avança vers lui « Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit la balafre sanguinolente qui décorait la joue de son ami. Celui-ci ne fit pas attention au sang qui coulait sur le col de sa robe et cherchait quelqu'un du regard. Il eut quand même le temps de lui crier que Rogue n'était qu'un enfoiré.

- Black ! rugit une voix presque aussi furieuse qu'il ne l'était.

Sirius se retourna et fit face à une Lily Evans dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Parfait. Exactement la personne qu'il voulait voir « T'en as pas marre de t'en prendre à lui, bordel ? Vous en avez pas bientôt fini avec ce petit jeu ?

- Tu devrais plutôt l'engueuler _lui_ avant de t'en prendre à moi, Evans » Ses yeux s'étaient plissés quand il examina une des personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde avec Bellatrix, ses parents et Rogue. Il se rendit compte que se disputer avec Evans remettait ses idées en place et le calma, tant leurs querelles lui étaient familières.

- Je commence par engueuler celui que je veux !

- Tu étais là quand j'ai reçu la lettre de ma cousine » Lily, les sourcils froncés, ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir « Tu l'as dit à Rogue, c'est ça ? Vous avez dû bien vous marrer sur ma tronche, bande de faux-jetons !

La fureur de la jeune sorcière dimuna légèrement « Je ne lui ai rien dit du tout.

- Et bien, il était au courant ! Tu peux me dire comment il a su ?

- Je ne-

- Ton prétendu meilleur ami, coupa-t-il, la voix bourrée d'ironie, a traité le compagnon de ma cousine de Sang-de-Bourbe !

Evans pâlit d'un coup « Et tu peux me dire, maintenant, comment tu peux toujours être son ami ? Tu oses me dire, en me regardant dans les yeux, que ce _type_ » Il mit toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour Rogue dans ce simple mot « n'est pas une pourriture ?

- Tu as intérêt à retirer ce que tu viens de dire ! s'écria Lily en s'approchant de lui, menaçante.

Sirius ne recula pas et elle se trouva bientôt à seulement un mètre de lui « Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai tort, peut-être ? »

La salle commune avait rarement été aussi silencieuse. Tous ceux qui étaient présents avaient les yeux fixés sur l'affrontement entre deux des élèves les plus brillants de l'école. Mais aucun des deux n'avaient l'air de penser à sortir leur baguette. Ils semblaient plutôt prêts à en venir aux mains, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais battus à la manière des moldus lors de leurs précédents conflits.

- Stop ! s'exclama une voix à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ni Sirius, ni Lily ne se retournèrent pour voir celle qui les avaient interrompus. Ils ne virent que le bouclier magique qui s'était dressé entre eux pour les empêcher de s'en prendre à l'autre.

Liana Harper marcha avec calme vers eux. Personne ne s'était rendu compte que sa baguette était toujours dans sa poche et qu'aucune formule ne s'était échappée de sa bouche lorsqu'elle avait lancé le sortilège du Bouclier - sans parler et sans baguette, donc.

- Cette dispute, vous l'avez commencé il y a des années, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous allez la régler, dit-elle d'une voix ferme. Ça ne sert à rien de vous battre, surtout pour Severus Rogue.

Lily sentit le mépris de sa meilleure amie quand elle prononça le nom du Serpentard et fut outrée qu'elle prenne parti contre elle. Elle rompit le duel visuel qui s'était engagé entre Black et elle, et posa son regard sur Liana.

Un autre sentiment, encore plus désagréable, s'apparentant à la peur, lui gela les entrailles. Si elles avaient été seules, elle lui aurait demandé pour quelle raison elle avait séché le cours de Lovitz.

- Tu es d'accord avec lui, alors, fit-elle avec froideur en remettant ses réflexions à plus tard.

Sirius lança un regard satisfait à Liana, qui, elle, continuait de regarder son amie aux cheveux roux foncés avec défi « Je n'ai pas dit que-

- Réponds » Lily s'enflamma, une envie de vomir le dégoût qu'elle avait pour son amie la prenant au tripes « Pour une fois dans ta putain de vie, sois honnête, _Harper_.

Les sourcils de Sirius se haussèrent en entendant le ton sur lequel Lily s'adressait à sa presque soeur. Toutes deux s'aimaient autant que James et lui, il en était sûr. Y'avait-il de l'eau dans le gaz entre les deux inséparables ?

Liana, elle, se défoula, car il y avait longtemps que Lily ne lui avait pas donné l'occasion de dire ce qu'elle pensait de son meilleur ami d'enfance.

- C'est un salopard, ton copain, quand est-ce que tu t'en rendras compte ! Il est bouffé par la Magie Noire, il a des idéaux de merde, et il hait les nés-moldus ! Qu'est-ce que tu diras quand il rejoindra Tu-Sais-Qui, hein ? Serpentard l'a transformé, exactement comme tu le craignais, Lil's. Il n'est plus celui que tu croyais connaître.

Lily la regardait toujours, glacée de l'intérieur, mais faisait un effort pour rester impassible. Elle fut légèrement surprise d'entendre Liana s'exprimer clairement dans l'état où elle était. Très vite, elle ne supporta plus la vue de ses yeux légèrement rougis. Elle partit alors, et, quand elle passa devant elle, Lily cracha dans un murmure « Foutue junkie ».

Affolée, Liana mit plusieurs secondes avant de se reprendre et de crier « Lily ! » pour la faire revenir. Elle fut paniquée de voir que sa meilleure amie s'était rendue compte de sa petite rechute. Elle pouvait à peine imaginer la déception et le sentiment de trahison que Lily devait ressentir.

Sirius, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait se passer entre les deux filles, regarda son amie partir à la recherche de son ennemie. Pris d'une soudaine impulsivité, il décida de sortir dans la Forêt Interdite et de se défouler encore un peu sous la forme de Patmol.

- Lily, attends !

Liana courait toujours derrière elle. Elle ne fit pas attention à leur destination et réussit à être suffisamment proche d'elle pour lui prendre la main. Le regard glacé que sa meilleure amie lui retourna la rendit muette.

- Pas ici, souffla Evans.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte sur son poignet et continua son chemin, en marchant cette fois pour permettre à Liana de suivre. Lily ouvrit une porte, monta des escaliers et elles se retrouvèrent au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Sans jeter un coup d'oeil au paysage, elle se planta devant sa blonde de copine et croisa les bras. Liana se sentit immédiatement comme une petite fille prise en faute - ce qu'elle était. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour excuser ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Ça n'a servi à rien, n'est-ce pas ? claqua Lily sur le même ton froid. Ton overdose, continua-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de parler, nous qui t'avons découverte à moitié _morte_, ton père qui pleurait à tes côtés à l'hôpital-

- Arrête » Liana fit un pas en arrière comme si elle l'avait frappée.

- Les trois semaines passées dans un centre spécialisé... Tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous fais ? De ce que tu _me_ fais ? » Le ton de sa voix s'était élevé. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir pris la rechute de Liana comme une offense personnelle.

- Arrête.

Lily la contemplait, réussissant avec peine à contenir ses larmes.

- Arrête, suppliait toujours Liana. Je... Ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu le penses » Sa voix s'était éteinte en un murmure. Lily éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Je rêve ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Et pendant ce temps, nous, on faisait attention à pas te brusquer. Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Tu te sens différente ? minauda-t-elle, tournant en ridicule sa propre conduite.

- Arrête ! s'écria Liana.

Elle avait l'air affolé, à présent. « Ne parle pas comme si tu ne ressentais rien » la suppliait-elle.

- De quoi-

- Ne me parle pas avec cette indifférence, avec ce mépris, c'est insupportable ! C'est moi ! On est pratiquement soeurs, toutes les deux, alors ne fais pas comme si j'étais James ou Sirius, je t'en prie.

Abasourdie, Lily hocha lentement la tête. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix tremblait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ?

- Aide-moi.

Cette fois, Lily crut tomber des nues. Jamais Liana ne lui avait demander son aide à propos de sa dépendance « Je te jure que je n'en ai pris qu'aujourd'hui. Stevenson est venue me voir à midi, et je sais pas pourquoi, je lui ai dit que j'étais partie en désintox. Elle m'a dit « Wow, ça doit te manquer alors ? ». Je lui ai fait juré de ne rien dire, et après elle m'en a proposé un peu... »

À nouveau, elle acquiesça en écoutant son récit « Je te promets que c'était la seule fois » Décidément, Liana promettait beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours. Mais ses psys l'avaient prévenue ; il fallait beaucoup de temps et d'efforts pour refaire confiance à un drogué.

- Au centre, c'était horrible, tu sais. Ça me manquait... tout le temps. J'ai tenu quoi, une vingtaine de jours ici ? Ces vacances n'ont pas suffi.

Liana s'aperçut que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle voyait également les larmes emplir les yeux de Lily. Elle s'était entourée la poitrine de ses bras fermement serrés contre elle et son visage était partiellement caché par sa chevelure auburn.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua Liana.

- Moi non plus.

Elles étaient aussi abattues l'une que l'autre. Liana pensait que Lily aurait une sorte de remède miracle, elle qui avait souvent la solution aux problèmes. Lily se sentait accablée de ne trouver aucun moyen pour résoudre celui-là.

Liana tourna son regard vers le ciel de plus en plus foncé, le lac qui reflétaient les derniers rayons du soleil, le parc qu'un grand chien noir parcourait à toute vitesse en direction de la forêt. Elle fronça les sourcils devant cette vision surprenante ; depuis quand y avait-il des chiens ici ?

- Je te collerai tout le temps » Liana la regarda « et je t'empêcherai de céder encore, ok ? Même si je dois employer la force. On avisera après.

Lily lui adressa finalement un sourire désolé et son amie, à l'écoute de ses paroles, fondit en larmes pour de bon et se jeta sur elle. Elles s'étreignirent avec désespoir pendant un long moment. Ensemble, elles étaient plus fortes et pouvaient affronter tous les obstacles.

* * *

Les deux Gryffondors avaient retrouvé leur autre meilleure amie, Lyra Carlson, en se rendant dans la Grande Salle. Après avoir dîner, elles étaient rapidement montées jusqu'au dortoir et Liana avait avoué à Lyra sa rechute et son incapacité à y faire face seule. Réunies sur le lit de Lily, elles avaient parlé toutes les trois jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, discutant de leurs problèmes, de la déprime qui ne les avaient jamais quitté depuis la mort de leurs mères, et de tout et de rien, épanchant leur coeur lourd depuis longtemps.

Le lendemain, Lily se sentait épuisée et leur discussion ne cessait de lui revenir en tête.

Dans l'après-midi, au lieu de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour réviser comme à son habitude, elle était partie retrouver Rogue. Après avoir passer ses nerfs sur Black, il était temps qu'elle parle à son plus vieil ami. Bien qu'elle ne se sentait pas l'énergie d'avoir une dispute aussi intense qu'elle avait eu avec Black, ou surtout avec Liana.

Ils discutaient dans le hall depuis une dizaine de minutes « Tu as une raison particulière pour toujours chercher Black ou pas ? »

Severus avait hoché la tête, mais elle ne sut déterminer s'il lui répondait « oui » ou « non ».

- Y'a pas que lui.

- C'est pareil, tu en as après tous les Maraudeurs. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportes de toujours leur chercher des noises ? Tu ferais pas plutôt mieux de réviser pour les examens ?

- Et toi, depuis quand est-ce que tu défends Black ? Vous êtes soudainement devenus potes ou quoi ?

Lily haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête. Ils se mirent à marcher et se dirigèrent vers la cour du château.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Mais j'en ai marre qu'il vienne à chaque fois s'en prendre à moi parce que tu lui en as fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

Rogue se renfrogna en entendant cette expression typiquement moldue « Aux dernières nouvelles, tu te défendais parfaitement face à lui. Et si je ne m'abuse, tu aimes te battre contre lui au moins autant que moi.

- On ne parle pas de ma relation avec lui, Sev, mais de la vôtre, répliqua l'adolescente.

- Je constate que tu trouves beaucoup à redire sur mes fréquentations, dernièrement, _Lily_, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton froid et cassant.

- Ah, ça, dit-elle avec fatalité, sachant pertinemment de quoi il parlait, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas choisir tes amis.

Rogue perdit de sa superbe « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, au juste ? Tu ne t'intéresses pas aux gens avec qui je traîne, d'habitude, ni à ce que je trafique avec ces abrutis de Maraudeurs »

Lily repensa au visage de Sirius Black quand il avait appris que sa cousine avait été attaquée. À celui de Mary quelques heures après sa propre agression. Aux mots d'hier soir ; _« Magie Noire »_,_ « hait les nés-moldus »_, _« Serpentard »_...

Et le plus dur ; _« Qu'est-ce que tu diras quand il rejoindra Tu-Sais-Qui, hein ? » _

- Cette fois, c'est différent » Elle fit attention à ne rien laisser transparaître de ses sentiments. Ils étaient sortis dans la cour de Poudlard, mais ne prêtaient pas attention aux étudiants des alentours.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe, alors ! Je pensais que nous étions amis ? Et même les meilleurs amis, non ?

En entendant ses derniers mots, Lily sentit son coeur se serrer à la pensée de son autre meilleure amie, à sa soeur de coeur, à la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde avec Lyra et sa famille. Liana n'était pas sortie de sa tête de toute la journée.

Severus avait révolutionné sa conception de l'amitié avant leur entrée à Poudlard, mais ces deux filles l'avaient dépassé dans ce domaine. Elle se demandait si Severus pensait rivaliser sur ce terrain face à Lyra et Liana.

- C'est _vrai_, Sev, mais je n'aime pas certaines personnes que tu fréquentes ! Je suis désolée, je déteste Avery et Mulciber ! » Lily retint un frisson d'horreur à ce nom « Mulciber ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, Sev ? Tu sais ce qu'il a essayé de faire à Mary MacDonald, l'autre jour ?

Elle s'adossa à un pilier et le sonda du regard, tentant de déterminer ce qu'il éprouvait par rapport à cette agression. Si jamais il y avait pris part... Tout était encore si embrouillé dans les pensées de Mary...

- Ce n'était rien, lui assura-t-il. Une simple plaisanterie, rien de plus...

- C'était de la Magie Noire, renchérit-elle avec un regard noir. Si tu trouves ça drôle...

- Et tout ce que font Potter et ses copains ? répliqua Severus.

Ses joues rosirent légèrement, comme ça lui arrivait rarement. Après que Lily l'ait enguirlandé à propos d'eux, il ne pouvait plus contenir sa rancoeur.

- Qu'est-ce que Potter a à voir là-dedans ? » Lily était vraiment étonnée. Elle pensait qu'ils avaient déjà refermé le chapitre « Maraudeurs » pour aujourd'hui.

- Ils sortent en douce la nuit. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez ce Lupin. Où va-t-il comme ça ?

- Il est malade, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est ce qu'on dit...

- Tous les mois à la pleine lune ?

- Je connais ta théorie, reprit Lily d'un ton glacial.

Oh, ça pour les connaître, elle les connaissait bien, maintenant, les élucubrations de Severus Rogue. Il avait supposé une fois que Lupin devait avoir une maladie en rapport avec la pleine lune, une sorte de lupus sorcier dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il lui avait même sorti, un autre jour, que Lupin trempait dans un quelconque sombre domaine de la magie et qu'il effectuait avec ses amis, tous les soirs de pleine lune, un rituel maléfique où ils torturaient des innocents.

Vraiment n'importe quoi, Lily n'en croyait pas un mot « D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu tellement obsédé par eux ? Pourquoi t'occupes-tu de ce qu'ils fabriquent la nuit ? » tenta-t-elle une seconde fois.

- J'essaye simplement de te montrer qu'ils ne sont pas aussi merveilleux que tout le monde semble le croire.

Il la regardait tellement intensément que Lily se mit à rougir. Parlait-il de sa remarque sur le fait qu'elle s'était mise, selon lui, à défendre Sirius Black, leur ennemi juré et commun ? Ou bien parlait-il de Potter ?

Mais la Gryffondor se ressaisit « Eux, au moins, ne pratiquent pas la Magie Noire » Elle lui jeta un regard incendiaire. (2)

- Et alors, ça en fait des personnes meilleures que moi, peut-être ? lança-t-il vertement en commençant de perdre ses moyens. Tu crois que ce sont des sortes de héros, c'est ça ? Tu ne vas pas... Je ne te permettrai pas...

Lily éclata - elle en avait marre de tous ceux qui lui disaient quoi faire ! « Me _permettre_ ? Me _permettre_ ? » Elle avait plissé étroitement les yeux et Rogue se mit à bafouiller, impressionné par son regard meurtrier.

- Je ne voulais pas dire... Simplement, je ne veux pas que le ridicule te... Tu lui plais, tu lui plais, à James Potter ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à prononcer ces mots tellement cette idée lui paraissait insultante pour sa meilleure amie. Ce serait son cauchemar personnel qui se réaliserait si jamais sa précieuse Lily et _Potter_ finissaient ensemble « Et il n'est pas... Tout le monde pense... Le grand héros du Quidditch... » Et voilà qu'il n'arrivait même plus à insulter correctement cet imbécile.

Les sourcils de Lily se haussaient de plus en plus à mesure qu'il parlait. C'était la première fois qu'il lui en parlait alors que ça faisait des mois que Potter lui courait après. Elle avait l'impression que Severus avait retenu ses sentiments sur la question pendant tout ce temps.

- Je sais que James Potter est un voyou arrogant » _Ainsi qu'un con dépourvu de sentiments et indigne de confiance_, continua-t-elle en pensée, mais elle ne voulait pas échauffer son ami avec des insultes plus franches et préférait plutôt le calmer « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le dire. Mais l'idée que se font Mulciber et Avery de l'humour relève de la pure et simple malfaisance. La malfaisance, Sev. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être ami avec eux.

Elle avait bien vu que son ami ne l'écoutait plus à partir du moment où elle avait rabaissé Potter. Il avait l'air plus serein et marchait d'un pas plus léger lorsqu'ils reprirent la direction du château.

Lily n'avait plus la force d'entamer une nouvelle dispute. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle pataugeait encore plus qu'avant avec Severus.

* * *

(1) ce sont les paroles de la chanson "Walk Away" de Kelly Clarkson, en VO : "I want a love, I want a fire to feel the burns my desires, I want a man by my side, not a boy who runs and hides. Are you gonna fight for me, die for me, live and breathe for me ? Do you care for me ? Cause if you don't then juste leave" C'est une chanson que j'ai toujours voulu mettre dans cette fic, donc enfin c'est fait :)

(2) : j'ai changé un peu, je ne pouvais pas reprendre la vraie version puisque ce que la blague de Sirius avec Rogue n'a pas encore eu lieu dans ma fic... J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce petit écart.

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, je pense à un(e) ancien(ne) revieweus(e) qui me disait qu'il(elle) aimait beaucoup Rogue, et si il(elle) est là, enfin il revient ! Ca faisait un bail que j'avais pas avancé pour Rogue/Lily... Au fait, peut-être serez-vous déçus du manque d'action Liana/Sirius, il va se passer un petit truc dans les deux chapitres d'après (les __**derniers**__ je le rappelle), mais la véritable action sera en 6e année, donc vous allez devoir patienter ^^ je suis méchante..._

_Bref à dans longtemps, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^ !_


	21. Don't let the bastards grind you down

Hey !

Ca fait super longtemps, je sais, en plus j'ai un mois de retard... Mes examens ne se sont pas finis le 13 mais le 30 mai finalement, et puis après, j'avais la flemme, perdu l'envie et l'inspiration, j'avais juste envie de rien faire de mes vacances, alors que pendant les révisions, j'avais qu'une envie et c'était d'écrire ^^.

J'ai mis énormément de temps à écrire ce chapitre. Quand je prévoies des moments très importants dans mon histoire, avec autant de détails, c'est toujours très dur d'écrire bien comme il faut sans repasser dix fois derrière. En plus, ce chapitre est super long, j'espère que ça va pas trop vous ennuyer...

Je tiens à remercier les revieweurs, c'est vraiment gentil à vous de prendre un petit moment pour laisser un commentaire, merci encore à : **Victoria Boubouille**, **Zod'a**, **LaLouisaBlack** (J'ai vu que tu avais désactiver la fonction qui te permet de recevoir des PM, c'est vrai ? Du coup je n'ai pas pu faire une RAR sur le site. Ca m'a fait plaisir que tu sois contente du retour de Liana, toi qui n'était pas super fan de ce perso à un moment :) Sinon, il me semble que j'ai un de tes chapitres que je ne t'ai toujours pas renvoyé... Je vais corriger ce méfait le plus vite possible, si tu es toujours intéressée par mes relectures bien sûr :)), **Fraize** (je suis curieuse de voir où tu en es dans la fic maintenant ^^ En tout cas merci de prendre la peine de reviewer régulièrement même si la fic touche à sa fin :) Pour ta review sur le chapitre 12, tu as été la seule à me parler du moment Bellatrix, ça me fait plaisir parce qu'à chaque fois que je relis ce passage, je suis sacrément contente de ce que j'ai écris ^^), **likyboy's**, **Caramelise**, , **Noriane** (j'attends tes remarques sur la scène du lac alors, je l'ai refaite à ma sauce et je suis super nerveuse...) et **Marjane** (Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic t'ait vraiment plu. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, l'écriture c'est comme l'homéopathie, ça fait du bien ;))

**Zod'a** : tes deux reviews étaient aussi grandes l'une que l'autre, j'ai halluciné O_O merci ! Du coup je fais un aparté. Je te comprends tout à fait, pendant mes révisions, quand je lisais des fics de temps en temps, j'avais plein de trucs à commenter, mais pas le temps, et puis après l'eau coulait sous les ponts quoi... Donc je ne t'en veux pas du tout, c'est super sympa de laisser un petit mot de temps en temps. Effectivement, c'était mes études qui me prenaient tout mon temps, ça ne m'aura pas empêché de foirer mon année :P. Alors tu me parlais du livre Junk de Melvin Burgess, je l'ai acheté mais jamais lu, la flemme. Le livre qui a changé ma vision sur la drogue, c'est Christiane F, 13 ans, droguée, prostituée, dont tu as déjà peut-être entendu parler ; c'est un de mes livres préférés, et la base de tout, si je ne l'avais pas lu, jamais je ne me serais intéressée aux drogués. Vous êtes beaucoup à me parler de mes... "connaissances" sur la drogue. C'est un sujet qui me passionne, donc j'ai cherché pleins de livres, de documents, de nouvelles, de séries et de films (même dans mes cours de médecine) qui parlent de ça, et j'ai à chaque fois cherché à apprendre quelque chose qui me permettrait d'écrire avec plus de justesse sur ça. Oui, je connais et j'aime bien Skins, mais non, je ne suis pas une droguée ;). Bellatrix est une salope, mais pareil, je l'adore ; les méchants de Harry Potter, leur psychologie, m'ont toujours beaucoup intéressés. En parlant de ça, as-tu déjà lu ce qu'écrivait Basmoka sur ce site ? C'est principalement sur les méchants, et c'est génial. Je suis honorée que tu penses à moi quand tu regardes Friends ^^. Moi, comme Sirius, j'ai trouvé que ce qu'écrivait Lily pendant le cours de Défenses était très arrogant, "elle se prend pas pour de la merde", mais après tout c'était voulu ; je vois bien Lily comme étant le genre à repousser un mec par tous les moyens possibles, même si elle a le mauvais rôle. Pour Lyra et Lovitz, on les reverra vite fait dans le dernier chapitre. Pour Liana et Sirius, il va se passer un truc pas trop mal dans le chapitre d'après, mais le truc vraiment important pour eux, ça sera pour le début de la fic d'après. Si tu aimes voir les personnages souffrir, ce dont j'ai l'impression quand je lis tes reviews ET tes fics, tu vas t'amuser ^^ Encore merci pour ta review.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Sirius se souvint de ses vacances de Pâques et des moments où Bellatrix Black le provoquait en duel, le faisait souffrir physiquement et mentalement en entrant dans son esprit ; elle a par ailleurs découvert qu'à l'âge de huit ans, Sirius était ami avec une moldue de son quartier et qu'Andromeda les avait surpris mais avait gardé le secret. Environ trois semaines après la rentrée des vacances, Andromeda se fait attaquée chez elle par sa soeur Bellatrix, mais après un séjour à Sainte-Mangouste, elle va bien. Sirius pense que c'est de sa faute, à cause du souvenir que Bellatrix a vu, si Andromeda s'est faite attaquée. Sirius a une violente dispute avec Rogue, puis avec Lily.

Mary MacDonald (Gryffondor de 5e année et amie de Lily) s'est faite attaquer par Mulciber qui a utilisé la Magie Noire, mais ses souvenirs sont flous et Mulciber n'a pas été renvoyé.

Deux semaines après la rentrée, Liana est rentrée de son centre de désintoxication ; une dizaine de jours après, Paul et elle essayent de coucher ensemble mais elle recule au dernier moment parce qu'elle ne se sent pas prête. Elle semble avoir complètement décroché de la drogue, ce qui est le cas, jusqu'à ce que Kay Stevenson (Gryffondor, 6e année, son ancienne "amie", "partenaire de drogue" et ex de Sirius) lui propose de fumer un joint. Liana intervient lors de la dispute entre Lily et Sirius citée plus haut, où Lily se rend compte qu'elle s'est droguée ; elles se disputent à leur tour, Liana lui demande de l'aider à décrocher complètement, Lily accepte. Le lendemain, elle a une discussion avec Rogue, entre autre sur les amis du Serpentard, Avery et Mulciber, et sur l'agression de Mary qui est plus ou moins celle qui est citée dans le livre Harry Potter 7.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à Rowling, pas à moi. Le titre du chapitre est tirée de la chanson "Acrobat" de U2 (comme c'est bizarre...) et la chanson citée dans ce chapitre est "Addicted" de Kelly Clarkson.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

** Leave it behind**

**19. Don't let the bastards grind you down**

* * *

_Je n'ai jamais raconté à Harry que j'ai détesté sa mère pendant toute ma scolarité. Je ne comptais pas le lui cacher. J'attendais juste le bon moment. Lorsque mon filleul m'a contacté par cheminette pour nous parler, à Remus et à moi, du fameux jour où Lily avait déversé toute sa rancoeur contre James juste après un de nos examens, j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas assez mûr pour entendre toute la vérité. _

_Ce jour-là, il avait eu tellement de mal à comprendre comment sa mère avait pu aimer son père alors qu'elle semblait l'avoir en horreur... Comment aurait-il pu alors concevoir que cette même adolescente de quinze ans m'avait choisi moi, son ennemi juré pendant sept ans, comme parrain de son fils des années plus tard ?_

_C'est vrai, Lily et moi nous étions haïs pendant sept longues années... On s'insultait, on se disputait, on se provoquait en duel, on se faisait toutes sortes de vacheries. Mais je ne voulais pas que Harry se souvienne de ça. Après Poudlard, Lily était rapidement devenue comme une soeur pour moi, et ça avait duré jusqu'à sa mort - jusqu'à la mienne. À l'époque, elle me comprenait comme personne. Nous traversions une époque difficile, nous partagions les mêmes souffrances ; cette dure épreuve a tissé un lien incassable entre nous._

_C'était cela que Harry devait à tout prix ne pas oublier. _

Une fois les portes de la Grande Salle derrière elle, Liana passa devant les tables des Serpentards, des Poufsouffles, des Serdaigles - elle adressa un signe de la main à son petit-ami, Paul Hawson - et partit s'assoir avec ses camarades Gryffondor. Plus particulièrement, à côté des célèbres Maraudeurs, ébouriffant les cheveux en pagaille de James - qui n'avaient absolument pas besoin de ce petit geste d'affection.

- Salut les gars » salua-t-elle joyeusement. Elle s'était assise entre James Potter et Sirius Black, en face de Peter Pettigrew. Elle manqua complètement le regard lourd de sens de ce dernier qui passait de Sirius à elle.

- Alors, ça révise dur ? lui demanda James.

Liana grimaça légèrement, ce qui fit rire trois des Maraudeurs « M'en parle pas. En ce moment, je galère avec le sortilège d'Entrave » Elle prit deux tranches de pain entre lesquelles elle fourra un morceau de rôti. Elle aurait tout le temps de manger son sandwich sur le chemin de la bibliothèque.

Sirius lui fit un sourire supérieur « Attends-toi à être impressionnée »

Il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche, regarda autour de lui, et aperçut une chouette hulotte qui ne tarderait pas à voler juste au-dessus d'eux pour amener son courrier au destinataire.

- _Impedimenta _!

La chouette se figea en plein vol. Après quelques secondes, elle se remit à battre des ailes avec lenteur, avançant dix fois moins vite qu'auparavant. Elle parcourut ainsi moins d'un mètre sous le regard des cinq Gryffondors et de quelques autres élèves intéressés. Black leva de nouveau sa baguette magique et prononça « _Finite Incantatem_ » Le volatile reprit aussitôt son vol à son rythme habituel, semblant n'avoir rien remarqué du sort qu'on venait de lui jeter.

Liana poussa une exclamation admirative « Wow, t'y arrives super bien ! Tu pourras m'apprendre ? » demanda-t-elle en détachant finalement les yeux de la chouette pour se tourner vers Sirius. Celui-ci parut pris de court par sa question. Liana but un verre d'eau.

- S'il te plaît ? minauda-t-elle en battant un peu trop vite des cils.

Elle posa une main sur son bras.

- Non, mais vraiment ! » Peter venait de soupirer pour lui-même, mais il avait parlé assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Sirius croisa son regard excédé et devina tout de suite de quoi il était question.

- Quoi ? s'irrita-t-il. Tu penses que tu pourrais faire mieux ?

Pettigrew ne répondit pas, mais il jeta un regard à Sirius que ce dernier interpréta comme 'Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire'. Oh, oui, Sirius avait bien compris.

- Liana, pas de problème » céda le Maraudeur, en défiant son ami du regard.

- Super ! s'exclama la blonde aux yeux bleus-verts en lui adressant un sourire radieux.

Elle sortit sa montre « Aïe, je suis en retard » Elle attrapa une pomme, son sandwich et se leva « Je vais à la bibliothèque avant la Métamorphose, Lily a un emploi du temps hyper serré pour mes révisions. Sirius, je compte sur toi, on se rejoint dans la Salle Commune après les cours pour que tu m'apprennes à... » Elle mima Sirius s'escrimant avec sa baguette magique, puis la chouette en faisant semblant de se figer dans les airs, les bras écartés, les bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités.

Liana partit après un dernier clin d'oeil à James, tandis que le brun aux yeux gris secouait la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Lorsque leur amie se fut éloignée, il croisa le regard de Potter et tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

- Elle est complètement folle, sourit James.

- _Hum hum_.

Toujours souriant, Sirius posa son regard sur Peter et sa mine courroucée. Il soupira, agacé « Toujours cette histoire ridicule ? » demanda-t-il brusquement à Peter.

- Désolé, mais tant que tu resteras aveugle, ça continuera à m'exaspérer » 'Je ne peux rien faire de plus', semblaient lui dire également ses yeux bleus pâles.

- Et bien, prépare toi à être exaspéré pendant un moment encore, annonça tranquillement Sirius.

Pettigrew plissa méchamment les paupières « Très bien » Il se tourna ensuite vers Potter, qui observait la scène avec un air perdu. Quant à Lupin, il étudiait avec attention les réactions de ses deux compagnons de dortoir, attendant l'instant où ils auraient un mot de trop. Ce genre de chose arrivait souvent, dernièrement.

- Oh, Cornedrue, raconte-moi encore comment tu vas écraser les Serpentards, samedi » L'admiration de Peter était clairement feinte, mais on avait l'impression de voir des étoiles scintiller dans ses prunelles lorsqu'il dévora James des yeux. Ce dernier se retint de sursauter quand il se pencha vers lui au-dessus de la table, le coude posé près de son assiette et le menton sur sa paume.

Sirius ne savait pas quel personnage grotesque Peter cherchait à imiter - sûrement pas Liana Harper - mais la caricature était très bien réussie.

- Euh..., répondit brillamment Cornedrue, indécis. Tu es sûr que ça va, Queudver ?

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire aussi radieux que celui de Liana lorsque Sirius avait accepté de l'aider « Parfaitement bien. C'est juste que j'adore quand tu m'adresses la parole »

À ce point là, ça ressemblait presque à du rentre-dedans...

- Bah oui, je le fais tout le temps, on se parle à longueur de journée.

- Mais je ne m'en lasse jamais ! affirma Peter avec conviction.

Comme pour l'achever, il termina sa petite prestation comique par un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Ne contenant plus son fou-rire silencieux, Remus éclata de rire en se tenant ses côtes douloureuses.

* * *

- POTTER MARQUE ! 110 à 60 pour les Gryffondors ! s'écria Lyse Edgecombe. N'oublions pas que les Gryffondors doivent remporter ce match avec au moins deux cent soixant-dix points d'avance pour gagner la Coupe !

La voix de la commentatrice couvrait difficilement les cris hystériques des supporters rouge et or qu'on devait entendre depuis le château. Il s'agissait du dernier match de la saison, opposant Serpentatrd à Gryffondor, un match décisif pour tout le monde ; pour l'instant, on ne savait pas de qui, entre les deux maisons joueuses et Serdaigle allaient gagner le Championnat de Quidditch inter-maisons.

- C'est quoi déjà, cette histoire de points ? demanda pour la troisième fois Lily Evans.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas le Quidditch, elle n'y comprenait juste pas grand chose. Lyra Carlson se pencha vers elle et cria une explication.

- Si on gagne pas avec trois cent points de plus que les Serpentards, la Coupe de Quidditch sera pour les Serdaigles. Mais c'est aussi très serré entre Serdaigle et Serpentard ; si Serpentard gagne, après ça dépend de combien on en est, mais ça voudra sûrement dire que c'est eux qui gagneront la Coupe.

Lily tenta de compter dans ses pensées « Il nous manque encore deux cent vingts points ! » s'exclama-t-elle, effarée.

- Ouais, mais y'a le Vif d'or. Celui que ton ex est censé attrapé, tu te rappelles ? Cent cinquante points, ça nous fera.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en regardant son ex petit-ami, Tyler Hilton, actuel attrapeur des Gryffondors, voleter pensivement sur son balai sans prêter attention au match qui se déroulait une dizane de mètres plus bas « Mais comment on peut faire ? »

- Il faut qu'on marque encore soixante-dix, expliqua la brune avec patience, et empêcher les Serpentards de marquer. Il faut à tout prix qu'on attrape le Vif d'or, mais avant ça, il _faut_ qu'on ait soixante-dix points de plus.

- Et cent cinquante plus soixante-dix... » marmonna pensivement Lily. Bouche bée, Lyra fixa sa meilleure amie avant de partir dans un fou rire.

Lorsque son calcul fut terminé, son visage s'éclaira, alors que Lyra essuyait les larmes d'hilarité qui avaient coulés sur ses joues « Sérieusement, t'écoutes jamais quand on te parle de Quidditch ? » Lily lui tira puérilement la langue.

À côté d'elles, Nicole Wheeler se pencha devant elle où était assis Sirius Black. Elle lui tapa doucement l'épaule et il se retourna.

- Ton frère vole super bien ! s'exclama-t-elle, l'air enjoué.

Sirius lui fit un sourire crispé. Il se retourna et, d'un air boudeur, continua d'observer son frère qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux. Effectivement, Regulus Black, l'attrapeur des Serpentards, évoluait avec grâce et légèreté sur son balai, fendant l'air tellement vite que son aîné en avait des vertiges.

Depuis qu'il était entré dans l'équipe, Sirius passait tous les matchs des Serpentards les yeux rivés sur son cadet sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, même si ça le rendait malade. C'était les seuls moments où il pouvait le contempler sans avoir peur d'être remarqué par quelqu'un. Par Regulus lui-même - à qui il essayait toujours de faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec les Black -, par les Serpentards - qui ne s'empêchaient jamais de lui faire une remarque bien placée sur son erreur de répartition -, ou par ses amis - à qui il voulait faire croire que tout ça n'avait aucune importance pour lui...

Pendant les vacances de Pâques, et même encore après, tout avait été différent entre les deux héritiers des Black. Leurs liens s'étaient plus resserrés que jamais, du moins depuis l'entrée à Sirius de Poudlard. Cependant, les semaines passant, aucun des deux n'avait le courage de faire un signe vers l'autre. L'orgueil, la peur du rejet, les qu'en-dira-t-on, tout ce qui les opposait déjà à la base... Tout cela les empêchait de faire un dernier geste pour tenter de sauver leur relation fraternelle.

Devant les yeux attentifs de Sirius, Regulus était l'affut du moindre éclat doré, parcourant le terrain. Il accéléra soudainement, penché sur son balai, et Sirius lui-même se mit à chercher la petite balle dorée que son frère avait peut-être aperçu.

- Black semble avoir repéré le Vif d'or. Hilton devrait peut-être songer à se réveiller, conseilla Edgecombe.

James détourna son regard d'Elise Tawney et de Larry Stebbins, ses deux coéquipiers poursuiveurs qui se passaient le Souaffle en filant vers les buts, pour chercher Hilton. Ce dernier était occupé à faire des acrobaties sur son balai, plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus haut.

- HILTON ! s'égoisilla le poursuiveur. RAMENE TES FESSES !

Mais il ne l'entendit pas. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, Potter se lança à la poursuite de Regulus Black. Ce dernier passa juste devant lui, ce qui lui permit de le rattraper, restant dans son sillage. Plissant les yeux, le Gryffondor remarqua le Vif d'or qui battait de ses minuscules ailes argentées devant eux.

- On dirait que Potter, bien qu'il ne soit pas attrapeur mais poursuiveur, veut à tout prix ravir les cent cinquante points à Serpentard. Il vous manque encore cent points, les gars ! cria Lyse aux Gryffondors. Je rappelle que c'est seulement lorsqu'un attrapeur, donc pas n'importe quel joueur, attrape le Vif d'or que le match se finit, j'ignore comment Potter va s'y prendre... De plus, Regulus Black est un excellent attrapeur, ça va être difficile, très difficile...

Le score était de 120 à 100 pour les Gryffondors. James voulait à tout prix gagner le match, sans voir jusqu'à la Coupe. Ilse pencha sur son balai et accéléra. Il se trouvait à présent au coude à coude avec le frère de son meilleur ami. Ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus du Vif d'or, Black tendit le bras, Potter l'imita, et...

Tout alla très vite. Un Cognard frappa Regulus directement sur l'omoplate, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Aveuglé par la douleur, il glissa de son balai et tomba en chute libre. James referma le poing, vit Black se rapprocher du sol et plongea en piqué.

Sirus avait bondi sur ses pieds et regardait son petit frère fondre vers le sol avec l'angoisse qui le prenait aux tripes, sans savoir quoi faire. Son coeur battait la chamade, il se mordait furieusement la lèvre inférieure. Les cris d'Edgecombe et des étudiants lui venaient de loin, comme s'il avait du coton dans les oreilles, et il sentait à peine la main de Remus qui lui serrait le bras.

Volant à toute vitesse pendant que le Serpentard tombait toujours, James tendit le bras comme il l'avait fait pour le Vif d'or. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et à vingt mètres de la terre. Son autre main ne tenait le manche de son balai qu'avec deux doigts et il se sentait lui-même légèrement glisser sur son manche...

Il attrapa enfin le bras de Regulus dans un grand geste, le serrant de toutes ses forces, et fit son possible pour redresser son balai. Il réussit à les immobiliser dans les airs tous les deux pendant un quart de seconde ; mais le poids de l'adolescent le déséquilibra dans sa maneouvre et il tomba de son balai, à dix mètres de hauteur. Un demi-seconde plus tard, les deux joueurs s'écrasèrent avec fracas sur l'herbe du terrain, les doigts de Potter autour du bras de Black.

Sirius s'appuya sur la balustrade, contemplant son véritable et son presque frères qui avaient perdu connaissance dans l'herbe. Comme beaucoup dans les gradins, il retenait son souffle, attendant que l'un ou l'autre émettent un quelconque signe de vie. Mrs Bibine s'était immédiatement posée à terre et courait à présent vers eux. Quelques uns des joueurs encore en l'air volèrent également dans leur direction.

Pourtant, le premier à mettre un pied sur le sol tout près d'eux était celui qui n'avait pas fait attention au match depuis le début.

- Potter ? Potter, tu m'entends ?

Malgré le brouillard dans son esprit, James réussit à entendre la voix inquiète de Hilton et le sentit s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Puisant dans ses forces pour un dernier effort, il posa son bras sur les cuisses de l'attrapeur et ouvrit légèrement les doigts. Abasourdi, Tyler vit une petite balle dorée remuer avec force ses ailes d'argents pour se libérer de sa poigne.

- Prends-le, murmura Potter.

Mais il ne l'avait pas entendu, et prit le Vif d'or de sa propre initiative. Au moment où Mrs Bibine avait rejoint les trois étudiants, l'attrapeur s'était levé, brandissant fièrement le Vif dans son poing.

- INCROYABLE ! rugit Lyse Edgecombe. Potter a donné le Vif d'or à Hilton ! Potter a réussi à l'attraper _et_ à sauver Black, frappé par un Cognard envoyé par le batteur de Gryffondor, Gregson, d'une chute vertigineuse ! Le match est terminé ! Il faudra voir avec l'arbitre si les cent cinquante points reviennent effectivement à Gryffondor, mais si ça compte, ça sera une victoire qui restera dans les annales de Poudlard !

James battit des paupières, miraculeusement conscient après sa chute. Pendant ce temps, Mrs Bibine se pencha vers Regulus, toujours évanoui, et prit son pouls. Un sourire soulagé se forma sur ses lèvres, signe qu'il était toujours vivant. Elle commença à lui jeter toutes sortes de sortilèges pour déterminer l'étendue de ses blessures.

- Les deux cent soixante-dix points n'ont pas été gagné, Gryffondor gagne le match, mais c'est Serdaigle qui gagne la Coupe de Quidditch ! continua Edgecombe.

Les cris réjouis des rouge et or n'étaient rien comparé au vacarme assourdissant que faisaient les bleu et argent.

- Bibine emmène Regulus à l'infirmerie, dit Remus en regardant son ami.

Extrêmement pâle, ses grands yeux gris étaient toujours fixés sur son frère. Remus passa un bras autour de son épaule « Il va aller bien, Sirius »

* * *

Paul Hawson grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte à la volée, se retrouvant au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Ses yeux parcourirent la surface seulement éclairée par la lune et les étoiles. Ils rencontrèrent une silhouette assise contre le mur, le visage levé vers le ciel, les yeux clos, ses cheveux blonds tombant en cascade sur ses épaules.

Avec un sourire, il s'approcha de sa petite-amie « C'est là que tu te cachais ! Je t'ai cherché pendant vingt minutes »

Depuis qu'ils avaient remporté la Coupe de Quidditch, son air joyeux et son sourire radieux ne le quittaient plus. Le match s'était terminé quelques heures plus tôt sur une note spectaculaire. Dès la fin du dîner, la plupart des élèves de Serdaigle fêtaient leur victoire dans leur salle commune. Paul avait invité Liana, sa copine, pour se joindre aux réjouissances - même s'ils avaient perdu la Coupe, sa maison avait quand même gagné le match - mais celle-ci avait disparu une heure seulement après le début des festivités.

Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées et attendit qu'elle fasse attention à lui. Mais très vite, son sourire se glaça. Liana tenait entre ses doigts un long tube blanc d'où s'échappait une fumée épaisse et une odeur très particulière. Une expression d'extase avait pris place sur son visage.

- Liana, appela-t-il sèchement.

Elle papillonna des paupières et Paul vit ses deux yeux vitreux se lever paresseusement vers lui « Paul ? » bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix cassée comme s'il était la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir.

Il hocha la tête « C'est moi » Son ton était froid mais sa petite-amie ne réagit pas. Elle porta son joint à sa bouche, en prit une bouffée et expira avec tranquillité.

Poussant un long soupir, Paul posa un genoux par terre, à côté d'elle « Liana, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plaintive. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- Je » Elle tomba dans un grand rire hystérique, et tomba tout court, s'échouant contre l'épaule de son amoureux. Il la rattrapa et la plaça de nouveau en tailleur.

Le Serdaigle attendit que son rire se calme et s'assit à côté d'elle, contre le mur de pierre. Se tordant les mains, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la Gryffondor, redevenue silencieuse, et vit qu'elle avait l'air un peu moins à côté de ses pompes.

- Tu fumes quoi ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- Marijuana, répondit-elle d'une voix calme, les yeux posés sur son joint.

- T'as pris quoi d'autre ?

Elle réfléchit en soupirant « Coke » Il la regarda de nouveau du coin de l'oeil.

- Et ?

Il la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure « Nitocine ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire, fière d'elle, comme si elle venait de résoudre un problème particulièrement ardu dans une quelconque matière.

Paul ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le mur. L'euphorie de la victoire avait laissé place au désespoir de voir sa copine replonger. Elle lui avait tout raconté, elle lui avait parlé de la nitocine, une drogue aussi forte que l'héroïne pour les moldus. Une sorte de pâte verte, vivante, mortelle à forte dose. Ironiquement, l'un des seuls moyens de ne pas en mourir, c'était de prendre un rail de cocaïne juste avant.

Les lèvres pincées, cherchant quoi dire, il se remit à observer Liana finir son joint comme si ça n'avait aucun caractère de gravité. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à prendre une autre taffe, il prit sa main libre et entrelaça leurs doigts. Elle stoppa son geste et tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, mais ne pouvait pas le voir d'où elle était. _Au moins, elle réagit_, pensa Paul avec amertume.

- Liana, écoute-moi, dit-il lentement. Tu ne peux pas recommencer à te droguer. C'est mal. Tu oublies tout ce par quoi tu es passé ? Ton overdose ? Sainte Mangouste ? La désintox ? Pendant deux semaines ?

Elle avait inlassablement secouer la tête de gauche à droite pendant son énumération. Son joint se dirigeait une nouvelle fois vers sa bouche. Brusquement, Paul prit son menton dans ses doigts et tourna son visage vers lui. Il cherchait dans son regard voilé n'importe quelle trace qui montrait qu'elle écoutait un tant soit peu ce qu'il disait.

- Je suis désolé, ma puce, mais je n'ai pas le choix » Il embrassa avec tendresse ses lèvres sèches, avec un goût d'adieu sur les siennes. Car c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il y goûtait.

Il se recula et posa son front contre le sien, encadrant son doux visage de ses mains « On va faire un truc, d'accord ? Je te lance un ultimatum. Si tu arrêtes définitivement, on reste ensemble. Mais si jamais tu retouches encore une fois à ces saloperies, c'est fini » La douceur de sa voix contrastait fortement avec ses dures paroles.

Il espérait qu'elle avait compris « Tu m'as entendue ? » Il n'avait même pas l'impression que ses yeux le voyaient, alors qu'il était à deux centimètres d'elle. Mais elle acquiesça en fermant les paupières.

- Sûr ? Je ne plaisante pas, Liana, je te quitterais si tu le refais.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, inspirant profondément.

Paul savait que c'était un coup de salop, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Leur relation pouvait devenir dangereuse, s'il laissait faire ainsi les choses, autant pour elle que pour lui.

Il embrassa son front une dernière fois, pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis, sans se retourner, il la laissa là. Il ne la vit pas tanguer dangereusement quand il la priva de son appui, et s'empêcher de tomber avec une main maladroite sur le sol. Il ne vit pas non plus cette larme, unique, s'échappant de sa paupière close et dévalant sa joue.

_I'm hooked on you, I need a fix, I can't take it, Just one more hit, I promise I can deal with it, I'll handle it, quit it, Just one more time, Then that's it, Just a little bit more to get me through this._

* * *

Le mois de juin avait fini par arriver. Il n'y avait que deux sortes d'élèves qui ne se réjouissaient pas du retour du soleil et du beau temps : les cinquième et les septième années. Il ne restait en effet que quelque jours avant le commencement des BUSEs et des ASPICs.

Pour eux, il était difficile d'avoir autre chose à l'esprit que leurs examens, fondamentaux pour leur avenir. Les professeurs ne leur donnaient plus de devoirs, ils ne faisaient rien d'autre en cours que revoir ce qu'ils avaient vu pendant l'année. Leur temps libre était entièrement occupé par les révisions.

Certains relisaient leurs cours dans le parc, profitant des premiers rayons du soleil pour stimuler leurs cellules nerveuses. D'autres préféraient l'ambiance studieuse de la bibliothèque. Dans les salles communes, c'était essentiellement la pratique qu'on révisait, ce qui donnait parfois lieu à d'étranges incidents. De ce fait, beaucoup d'élèves qui n'étaient ni en cinquième, ni en dernière année, fuyaient les Salles Communes, les sortilèges qui fusaient de toute part et son atmosphère pesante.

Les élèves de cinquième année avaient parfois une attitude étrange au fur et à mesure que les examens approchaient. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était l'obsession qu'avait James Potter pour Lily Evans.

Un matin, James avait profité que Lily déjeunait seule pour s'assoir avec elle. Elle avait essayé de rester impassible devant ses pathétiques tentatives de l'approcher, puis s'était levée, décrétant qu'« il fallait aller en cours ». James avait sauté sur l'occasion, puisqu'elle n'avait rien dit sur le fait d'y aller seule, et s'était empressée de la suivre. Relatons plutôt la scène en direct :

_- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?_

_- Tu as dit qu'il fallait qu'on aille en cours, non ? » Il la gratifia d'un gigantesque sourire, montrant ses belles dents blanches « C'est ce que je fais » Elle réprima son envie de lever les yeux au ciel. L'approche des examens n'avait en rien atténué l'envie du jeune homme de passer le plus de temps possible avec elle - soit disant parce qu'elle lui plaisait._

_- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te lasser m'accompagner ?_

_- La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, on était dans un pays libre, répliqua-t-il._

_Elle poussa un profond soupir et accéléra pour s'éloigner de lui le plus rapidement possible. Le tricheur, qui avait de plus longues jambes qu'elle, la rattrapa. Posant sa main sur la lanière de son sac, elle marcha encore plus vite. Il l'imita. Elle courait à moitié lorsqu'ils atteignirent les portes de la Grande Salle, James sur ses talons._

_Lily ouvrit la porte et la referma immédiatement derrière elle, au nez du Maraudeur. Elle se mise à courir pour de bon cette fois, jetant un regard en arrière, et gémit de désespoir en le voyant la poursuivre. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, cet idiot semblait s'amuser comme un fou._

_Elle fonça aussi vite qu'elle en était capable, en entendant leurs talons claquer avec bruit sur la pierre. Si James avait été moins fatigué par la dernière pleine lune, il aurait eu moins de mal à la rattraper, en excellent sportif qu'il était. Quant à Lily, elle détalait dans les couloirs, le souffle de plus en plus difficile. Elle maudit pour la première fois la cigarette lorsqu'elle eut une violente toux pendant cette course effrénée._

_Trop essoufflée, l'adolescente s'arrêta contre un mur au détour d'un couloir, une main sur son poing de côté. Mais quand elle vit Potter apparaître à quelques mètres d'elle, elle émit un bruit entre le cri et le gloussement et se remit à courir comme une dératée. Bon nombres d'étudiants se retournaient à leur passage et se plaquaient contre les murs pour ne pas se faire bousculer._

_Finalement, devant la salle de Métamorphose, Lily poussa un petit cri de victoire. Elle jeta son sac, qui avec l'élan glissa encore plus loin, et s'appuya contre un mur. Elle ferma les yeux en voyant des petites taches danser devant elle, mais les rouvrit en entendant James s'assoir contre le mur en face d'elle. Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard en respirant bruyamment. _

_Puis, sans crier gare, ils éclatèrent de rire. Les jambes tremblantes, Lily glissa le long du mur et s'assit par terre._

_- T'es complètement malade, dit-elle en secouant la tête._

_James pencha sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos. Il déglutit et renifla sans retenue, ce qui la fit sourire au lieu de la répugner - sa course avait sûrement un peu secoué son cerveau._

_- T'avais qu'à pas te mettre à courir, haleta-t-il, amusé. J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait ça. N'empêche, rajouta-t-il après quelques secondes, ça doit être la première fois que j'arrive à l'heure en cours depuis ma troisième année._

_Lily rit de nouveau, une main sur son ventre douloureux. La porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit à la volée et Minerva McGonagall les regarda avec surprise « Qu'est-ce qui vous ait arrivés, tous les deux ? » _

_Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Lily et James échangèrent un sourire complice, alors qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il arrête de chercher sa présence encore cinq minutes plus tôt. _

Mais revenons aux comportements curieux que nos élèves de cinquième année abordaient face à l'approche des examens. Il était par exemple fréquent qu'on pose une question à quelqu'un qu'on connaissait à peine, en se croisant dans les couloirs, sur telle propriété des pierres de lune, ou sur tel maléfice étudié en cours. Certains avaient un comportement exaspérant, comme lorsqu'ils demandaient aux autres combien d'heures ils passaient à réviser par jour, ou qu'ils étaient satisfaits en constatant que leur propre méthode de travail était meilleure que celle des autres.

Un jour, une Lily Evans échevelée, aux vêtements froissés et aux ongles rongés, était entrée en trombe dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Elle s'était précipitée vers James Potter, qui lisait calmement les notes d'histoire de la magie qu'il avait empruntées à Liana - une des seules élèves de l'école, passionnée d'histoire, à résister au pouvoir soporifique de Binns.

- Potter, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire du Duonilis ? s'était-elle aussitôt exclamée en posant violemment ses mains sur la table, faisant voler les parchemins de Liana.

Les yeux ronds, impressionné par l'incarnation du stress à l'état pur, il avait répondit qu'il ne savait rien du _Duonilis_. Evans lui avait crié dessus - « Je croyais que t'étais un crack en Défenses ! » - et il lui avait conseillé de demander à Remus. Celui-ci lui avait répondu que c'était un sortilège complexe de diversion, mais qui n'était qu'au programme des ASPICs.

Lily avait été sur le point de fondre en larme en expliquant qu'elle avait entendu deux étudiants en pleine révision en discuter dans les couloirs. Lupin l'avait rassuré en supposant qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'élèves de septième année. Tous les élèves aux alentours lui avaient été reconnaissants d'avoir su désamorcer la bombe - il était vrai qu'Evans était une véritable boule de nerfs depuis quelque jours.

Ses amies étaient persuadées que Lily craquerait sous la pression lorsque les examinateurs arrivèrent à Poudlard, c'est-à-dire la veille de leur première épreuve, Sortilèges, qui avait lieu le lundi matin. Mais ce jour-là, Lily devait être l'étudiante la plus détendue de son année.

Elle avait passé sa dernière journée de révisions à... ne rien réviser. Elle savait qu'elle était trop angoissée pour toucher à ses cours, et qu'y jeter ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'oeil mettrait ses nerfs à trop dure épreuve. Elle s'était tranquillement prélassée au soleil, dans le parc, fumant clope sur clope avec son amie Majdoline Peakes, une sixième année qui n'endurait pas le stress des gros examens cette année. Presque une journée de détente qui était vraiment la bienvenue entre tous les autres jours harassants.

Lily s'était couchée tôt, ce soir-là, avec un bon roman moldu. Les autres essayaient de se lancer dans des révisions de dernière minute. Lyra bavardait avec Liana pour tenter de l'empêcher de penser à son envie d'un bon joint pour se détendre.

Pendant toutes ces semaines de révisions, ses deux meilleures amies avaient étroitement encadrées Liana pour éviter qu'elle ne replonge, ce qui avait été un succès. Elles avaient été d'une aide précieuse pour la faire réviser. Toutes les trois s'étaient serrées les coudes durant cette période éprouvante.

Mais le plus dur restait à venir. Le lendemain matin, les cinquième année étaient agités mais parlaient peu, comme dans un état second. Après leur petit déjeuner, les cinquième et septième se réunirent dans le hall. Les autres élèves partirent en cours, lâchant parfois un mot d'encouragement à leurs connaissances. Kay Stevenson surprit Liana en l'enlaçant, sans un mot, trop rapidement pour qu'elle pense à répondre à son étreinte. Toutes deux ne s'étaient plus adressées la parole depuis des semaines.

À neuf heures et demie, les examinateurs les appelèrent classe par classe pour revenir dans la Grande Salle. Pour les cinquième année qui n'avaient jamais vu la transformation de cette immense salle, c'était un spectacle déstabilisant. Au lieu des quatres grandes tables, une centaine de tables individiuelles, beaucoup plus petites, étaient alignées côte à côte et tournées vers la table des professeurs. Sur cette dernière, deux piles de parchemin étaient posées, une pour chaque année. Le professeur McGonagall les observait, postée devant un bureau où était posé un énorme sablier, des plumes, des encriers et des rouleaux de parchemin.

Après avoir donné une tape amicale dans le dos de Peter - il était celui des Maraudeurs qui gérait le moins bien la pression des examens - Sirius s'approcha de la table qui serait la sienne pendant ces deux semaines. Il regarda autour de lui pendant que les Serdaigles de son année entraient dans la salle et fit un sourire à James, assis quatre rangées devant lui. Celui-ci s'était retourné et passa son pouce le long de sa gorge. Sirius éclata de rire, mais se tut brusquement devant le regard sévère de sa directrice de maison.

Une fois que tous les élèves furent placés, McGonagall dit d'une voix forte « Levez-vous ». Dans un raclement de chaise, tout le monde lui obéit. Elle continua pendant que les examinateurs, à l'aide de leur baguette magique, leur distribuait des parchemins retournés.

- Une fois les questionnaires distribués, on vous dira de vous rassoir. À ce moment-là uniquement, vous pourrez commencer l'épreuve. Je vous rappelle que toute tentative de fraude sera sévèrement punie et pourra entraîner l'interdiction de repasser vos épreuves pendant une durée de deux ans. (1)

Chaque étudiant eut rapidement un parchemin devant lui. Les cinquième contemplèrent avec nervosité leurs feuilles blanches, à la fois impatients et redoutant le moment où il devrait répondre aux questions.

- Vous pouvez commencer.

Chacun s'empressa de s'assoir et de retourner son questionnaire, sur lequel l'énoncé apparut dès que McGonagall tapota le sablier de sa baguette magique. Le premier grain de sable tomba et ils commencèrent à répondre aux questions.

* * *

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau tous réunis dans la Grande Salle, grattant sur leurs parchemins avec frénésie. Comme à chaque fois, Lyra parcourait rapidement des yeux le sujet avant de commencer.

Ses yeux bloquèrent sur la question dix. _Donnez cinq signes permettant d'identifier un loup-garou_. Elle leva automatiquement le regard vers une table située deux rangées à côté d'elle, une rangée devant. Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres quand elle vit Remus Lupin, le seul loup-garou qu'elle connaissait, écrire avec acharnement sur son parchemin.

Une heure après le début de l'épreuve, James finit en avance et relut rapidement ce qu'il avait écrit. Il était très satisfait. Incroyable comme cet examen lui avait paru simple. Il attendait avec impatience celui qui aurait lieu le lendemain, Métamorphose - d'une part parce que c'était la dernière épreuve, mais surtout parce qu'il adorait cette matière et devait être le premier de sa promotion pour celle-là - et dans bien d'autres.

- Plus que cinq minutes ! annonça Flitwick en passant devant lui.

James bâilla sans retenue - il prévoyait de dormir pendant deux jours entiers après les BUSEs - et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il vit Flitwick marcher devant lui, le dos tourné. Puis il se retourna et sourit à Sirius. Vu son air détendu, il devait lui aussi avoir terminé avant les autres, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise. Son meilleur ami lui répondit en levant un pouce victorieux.

Potter essaya d'accrocher le regard de Liana, assise juste derrière Sirius, mais elle ne fit pas attention à lui, ses yeux pensifs perdus dans la chevelure ébène du Black. James se remit droit sur sa chaise et jeta un coup d'oeil à Remus, deux tables plus loin. Le lycanthrope se relisait une dernière fois en se grattant le menton du bout de sa plume.

Avec bonne humeur, le poursuiveur se demanda quelles étaient les chances qu'on les accuse de tricherie s'ils décrochaient tous les trois un Optimal pour cette matière - ce qui allait sûrement arriver, James se faisait encore moins de souci pour la réussite de Remus que pour la sienne en Défenses. Mais à quoi bon tricher quand c'était si facile ?

Son regard se posa sur Peter, qui se rongeait les ongles, ce qu'il faisait seulement en période d'examens, avait remarqué James. Il détourna les yeux trop tôt pour voir Queudver essayer de voir la copie de son voisin. Il trouvait qu'il avait fini le questionnaire beaucoup trop en avance, même s'il avait passé une ou deux questions dont il n'avait aucune idée de la réponse, et espérait pouvoir vérifier si ses réponses étaient exactes. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas lire un seul mot à cette distance.

Plusieurs tables derrière lui, Lily attendait que Flitwick annonce la fin de l'examen. Elle était assise le plus loin possible de sa table, son sujet retourné, les bras croisés. Elle regardait fixement le sablier à l'autre bout de la salle, mais sans le voir, complètement déconnectée du monde qui l'entourait. Elle en avait tellement marre des examens qu'elle s'était à peine relue, à peu près sûre de ce qu'elle avait écrit.

- Posez vos plumes, s'il vous plaît ! dit Flitwick de sa petite voix aiguë. Cela vous concerne également, Stebbins ! Veuillez rester assis pendant que je ramasse les parchemins ! _Accio _!

La tradition était que tous les élèves devaient se lever pendant que les parchemins étaient ramassés, pour empêcher les élèves d'écrire une fois le temps compté. Ils pouvaient se rassoir et ranger leurs affaires seulement lorsque le sujet disparaissait de leur table, et sortir une fois que les examinateurs avaient compté les sujets et vérifié qu'ils avaient le nombre exact. Mais après la première semaine, ceux qui supervisaient les élèves avaient abandonné cette tradition, jugeant que les élèves étaient assez éprouvés comme ça. (1)

James laissa échapper un petit rire lorsque le minuscule professeur tomba sous le poids des parchemins qui s'étaient envolés vers lui. Roger Baxendale, le batteur de son équipe, et Lyse Edgecombe vinrent l'aider à se relever. Puis Flitwick les autorisa à partir. James raya les lettres « L.E. » qu'il avait écrit sur son brouillon et qu'il avait entouré d'un Vif d'or en attendant la fin - il faisait ça de plus en plus souvent et ça le rendait dingue - et se leva, rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

Il avança vers la sortie, rapidement rejoint par ses amis. Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de Remus, un grand sourire aux lèvres « Ça t'a plu, la question dix, Lunard ?

- J'ai adoré, répondit-il vivement en se dégageant de son étreinte. _Donnez cinq signes permettant d'identifier un loup-garou_.

James laissa son regard voyager sur les longs cheveux auburn d'une jolie Gryffondor, puis reprit ses esprits et demanda, feignant l'inquiétude « Tu crois que tu as réussi à les trouver tous ? »

Remus prit un air sérieux « Je pense que oui » Les trois Maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur, tandis que Peter se dirigeait vers eux.

- Premier signe : il est assis sur ma chaise. Deuxième signe : il porte mes vêtements. Troisième signe : il s'appelle Remus Lupin.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, sauf Pettigrew, l'air angoissé.

- Moi, j'ai mis la forme du museau, les pupilles des yeux et la queue touffue, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre...

James soupira ; une semaine plus tôt, c'était Peter lui-même qui lui avait récité par coeur et sans aucune faute tout ce qu'ils avaient appris sur les lycanthropes depuis le début de leur scolarité.

- Tu es donc tellement bête, Queuvder ? dit-il d'une voix irritée. Tu fréquentes pourtant un loup-garou une fois par mois...

Remus regarda autour d'eux, espérant que personne n'avait entendu ça « Pas si fort » James lui adressa un sourire désolé.

- Moi, j'ai trouvé que c'était du gâteau, cet examen, intervint Black. Je serais surpris si je n'obtenais pas un Optimal.

- Moi aussi » James fourra une main dans sa poche et sortit un Vif d'or, celui qu'il avait lui-même attrapé plusieurs semaines plus tôt.

- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? demanda Peter, qui n'avait apparemment pas remarqué que James gardait la petite balle depuis le match.

- Je l'ai piqué.

Même s'il était un Maraudeur et admiré de presque tout le monde, sa côte de popularité n'avait jamais été aussi haute que depuis le match. Tout ceux qui y avaient assisté le considérait comme un véritable héros, y compris les Gryffondors, bien qu'ils n'aient pas gagné la coupe et que le joueur qu'il ait sauvé soit un Serpentard, l'ennemi naturel de leur maison. Justement, le fait que James ait secouru un vert et argent, qui de plus était le frère de son meilleur ami et que beaucoup à Poudlard étaient au courant des relations de Sirius Black avec sa famille, le faisait paraître aux yeux de l'étudiant moyen comme quelqu'un d'encore plus formidable.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, James ne comptait plus les sourires, les tapes dans le dos et les « Bravo, Potter ». Comble de son bonheur, Hilton avait été viré de l'équipe par Sturgis Podmore, leur capitaine. Il l'avait très justement mérité selon James. Alors pour lui, garder ce souvenir d'un des plus intenses matchs de sa vie signifiait beaucoup de choses agréables. Et puis, il avait découvert qu'il attirait plus de regards admiratifs s'il jouait avec devant tout le monde.

Sirius ne fit pas attention à l'air rebelle qu'affichait son meilleur ami et jeta un regard sombre au Vif d'or, ressentant les choses très différemment. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un objet qui lui rappelait en permanence la peur qu'il avait eu en voyant son frère se précipiter vers une mort certaine - bon, il exagérait peut-être un peu...

Peter vit l'expression maussade qu'il arborait devant le Vif et eut l'idée parfaite pour se changer les idées après un tel stress : embêter Patmol. Dès que James se mit à s'amuser à libérer le Vif puis à le rattraper, il fit un effort pour le contempler avec un air éperdu d'admiration.

Les Maraudeurs s'assirent au bord du lac, sous un hêtre qu'ils avaient occupés régulièrement pour réviser, les derniers jours avant le début des BUSEs. Plusieurs filles, dont celles de leur maison, enlevaient précipitemment leurs chaussures en bavardant, tout près de l'eau qui scintillait au soleil. Ils avaient toujours une heure de pause entre la fin de leur examen théorique et le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Remus sortit son manuel de Métamorphose - il n'aimait pas perdre son temps à réviser la veille, mais il s'agissait de la seule matière où le préfet s'en sortait avec quelques difficultés. Le fait que lui-même se métamorphosait tous les mois en sa vraie nature ne faisait que soulever l'ironie de la chose.

Comme très souvent depuis qu'il était rentré des vacances de Pâques, Sirius était perdu dans des pensées lugubres, regardant les autres élèves en s'efforçant d'avoir seulement l'air de s'ennuyer. C'était tout de même compliqué de s'évader dans ses pensées avec les deux imbéciles à ses côtés, soit ses deux meilleurs amis. James continuait de jouer avec le Vif d'or, le rattrapant à la dernière minute, mais le plus horripilant était Peter.

Il poussait des petits cris admiratifs et tapait joyeusement dans ses mains quand les doigts de Cornedrue se refermaient sur le Vif. Le poursuiveur essayait de cacher un sourire. Ça l'amusait beaucoup de prendre part aux tentatives de Peter pour ennuyer Sirius, surtout quand Queudver savait très bien qu'il se ridiculisait totalement comme à l'instant.

James arrivait difficilement à détourner son attention des filles qui trempaient leurs jambes dans le lac et leur jetait fréquemment des coups d'oeil. Il sourit sans s'en rendre compte lorsque Lyra Carlson donna un coup de pied dans l'eau, éclaboussant entièrement le corps d'Evans. Celle-ci poussa un cri assourdissant - l'eau devait être glacée - en essayant d'éviter le jet d'eau. Riant aux éclats, Carlson tenta vainement de courir et de se protéger derrière Liana, dans l'espoir d'échapper à la vengeance de sa meilleure amie.

Le ton sec de Sirius le ramena à la réalité et il rattrapa une dernière fois le Vif « Range ça, tu veux ? Sinon, Queudver va tellement s'exciter qu'il finira par s'oublier.

- Si ça te gêne, dit James en rangeant la balle, estimant que Peter avait assez poussé les limites de Sirius pour la journée.

- Je m'ennuie, ajouta Patmol. J'aimerais bien que ce soit la pleine lune.

Remus pensait exactement l'inverse, mais il ne pourrait s'empêcher de redevenir un monstre le lendemain soir. Contrairement à Sirius, il pensait qu'un jour et demi, ce n'était vraiment pas assez « Espère toujours. Si tu t'ennuies, on a encore l'épreuve de Métamorphose, tu n'as qu'à me faire réviser. Tiens... »

Il savait que Sirius refuserait - il avait vraiment fallu le forcer pour ouvrir un livre, même une semaine avant les épreuves, celui-là.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ces idioties, je sais déjà tout » Remus leva les yeux au ciel devant l'évidente modestie de son meilleur ami.

James se pencha en avant avec intérêt et dit à voix basse « Tiens, voilà de quoi t'amuser un peu, Patmol. Regarde qui est là... » Sirius suivit son regard et s'immobilisa en voyant Severus Rogue.

Il jeta un regard rapide vers les filles du lac, se demandant si cette fois, Evans allait intervenir, comme elle l'aurait fait d'habitude. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient violemment disputés au sujet de l'ami d'enfance de Lily, les deux ennemis s'étaient en quelque sorte évités, à la surprise de tous, et ne s'étaient plus une seule fois adressés la parole. Mais là, quitte à se faire de nouveau hurler dessus par Evans, la tentation d'emmerder Rogue était trop grande.

- Parfait. _Servilus_ » Il murmura presque avec délice le surnom qu'ils avaient inventés, James et lui, dès qu'ils avaient rencontrés Rogue, lors de leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express.

Rogue avait quitté les buissons où il s'était assis depuis qu'il était sorti, refaisant l'examen une deuxième fois avec son questionnaire. Au moment où il allait passé devant eux, ne semblant pas les avoir remarqués, Sirius et James se levèrent et s'approchèrent de leur ennemi de toujours.

Tout comme Remus, Peter resta assis, ses yeux passant de ses amis à Rogue, impatient de voir le grabuge commencer. Il ne détestait pas le Serpentard avec autant de force que les deux autres, mais il savait que Rogue les espionnait depuis plusieurs mois, les suivait parfois dans les couloirs, pour découvrir leur secret concernant la pleine lune, et il en avait vraiment marre.

- Ça va, Servilus ?

Dès que James ouvrit la bouche, Rogue lâcha son sac et chercha sa baguette dans sa poche - il les avait sûrement vus, finalement, pour réagir aussi vite - mais il eut à peine le temps de sortir sa baguette que James l'avait désarmé d'un sort.

Sirius éclata d'un rire qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un aboiement depuis qu'il avait achevé sa transformation en Animagus des mois plus tôt, lorsque la baguette magique de Rogue lui sauta des mains et retomba derrière lui après un bond spectaculaire.

- _Impedimenta_ ! s'exclama Sirius à son tour.

Rogue fut projeté à terre sans avoir pu reprendre sa baguette. Les élèves s'étaient retournés vers eux, certains s'étaient même approchés pour mieux voir. Peu semblaient inquiets pour Rogue.

Les filles de Gryffondor s'étaient également intéressées à la scène. Nicole et Mei, pieds nus, s'étaient précipitées pour être aux premières loges, Mary s'était assise pour remettre ses chaussures. Lily, toujours dans l'eau, avait croisé les bras et regardait tout de loin d'un air extrêmement tendu. Lyra et Liana lui jetèrent des coups d'oeil inquiet, se demandant quand viendrait le moment où elle exploserait.

- Alors, reprit James, comment s'est passé ton examen, Servilo ?

- Chaque fois que je le regardais, son nez touchait le parchemin, enchaîna Sirius. Il va y avoir de grosses taches de gras sur toute sa copie, ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot.

_Ah, c'était fin ça, Black_, pensa Lily avec haine pendant que les autres riaient. Elle fronça les sourcils, la colère montant en elle. Elle n'avait toujours aucune envie de se remettre à s'engueuler avec Black, ni de défendre Severus alors que tout était plutôt tendu entre eux, ces derniers temps. Cependant, avec la pression des BUSEs, elle avait vraiment _besoin _de hurler sur quelqu'un.

Rogue essayait de contrer le maléfice d'Entrave, en vain. « Attends... un peu » Il était à bout de souffle, son regard empli de haine posé sur James « Attends... un peu ! »

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut attendre ? répliqua Sirius froidement. Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de nous faire, Servilo, t'essuyer le nez sur nous ?

- Bande... d'enfoirés ! _Sectum-_ Je vais vous- Va te faire foutre ! Salopard ! _Malé- _Immondes petits- » Sa baguette était toujours hors de portée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grossièretés, lave-toi la bouche » Le ton glacial de James arracha un frisson à Peter, qui s'était levé en contemplant le spectacle « _Récurvite_ ! » Des bulles de savon roses remplirent la bouche de Rogue et débordèrent de ses lèvres. Il toussait et s'étouffait à moitié à cause de la mousse ensorcelée.

- Laissez-le TRANQUILLE !

Ça y'est, Lily avait craqué. Elle avait marché à une vitesse ahurissante, furieuse, vers les trois garçons. Liana et Lyra coururent pour la rejoindre. Sirius gardait les yeux rivés sur Rogue et c'était James que Lily fusillait du regard.

- Ça va, Evans ? lui demanda ce dernier.

Il avait passé une main dans ses cheveux en la voyant s'approcher et s'adressait à elle avec une voix plus plaisante, plus grave, plus mûre. Comme s'il n'était pas en train de martyriser l'ami d'enfance de celle qu'il essayait encore aujourd'hui de séduire.

Elle le regardait en retenant l'envie qu'elle avait de le frapper de toutes ses forces, ses doigts la démangeaient « Laisse-le tranquille. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » demanda-t-elle, dégoûtée par le comportement de son camarade.

- Eh bien voilà, le plus gênant, chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Le public éclata à nouveau de rire, mais Lily ne goûtait absolument pas à la plaisanterie « Tu te crois très drôle, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le _tranquille_ !

- C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans » Il avait parlé très vite, conscient depuis le début que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'en venir au chantage pour lui arracher un rendez-vous « Allez... Sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo.

- Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, répondit-elle sans hésiter, comme elle le faisait depuis le bal de Noël, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant.

- Pas de chance, Cornedrue » se moqua légèrement Sirius. Oh ! Attention ! » Personne n'avait remarqué que Rogue n'était plus sous l'emprise du maléfice et qu'il avait récupéré sa baguette en rampant.

L'avertissement arriva trop tard. Toujours à même le sol, Rogue avait lancé un sort à James qui lui valu une magnifique entaille sur la joue, exactement la même qui avait décoré le visage de Sirius plusieurs semaines plus tôt - le même jour où il avait cessé de s'en prendre à Evans. La robe de James fut éclaboussée de sang et il se retourna vivement.

_Levicorpus_, pensa-t-il, et Rogue se trouva suspendu dans les airs, la cheville retenue par un crochet invisible. Le bas de sa robe était tombé sur sa tête et tout le monde applaudit en voyant son caleçon grisâtre. Les Maraudeurs, sauf Lupin, se tenaient les côtes à force de rire.

Lily faillit sourire en remarquant qu'il portait le caleçon qu'elle lui avait acheté. Deux ans plus tôt, à Noël, Severus et elle s'étaient offerts des sous-vêtements absolument hideux pour plaisanter. Elle se reprit très vite et se recomposa un visage furieux, bien décidée à ne pas donner une raison supplémentaire aux Maraudeurs pour se moquer de son ami.

- Fais-le descendre, se reprit-elle.

- Mais certainement » obéit James. Rogue s'écroula, le visage dans l'herbe. Avant qu'il ne se relève complètement, Sirius l'avait pétrifié.

- LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! explosa Lily.

Cette fois, c'était Sirius qu'elle fixait. Si elle avait pu l'assassiner d'un regard, elle l'aurait fait. Toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée pendant un mois, en s'efforçant d'ignorer ce garçon qu'elle détestait encore plus que Potter, remonta à la surface. Sirius, la vrillant d'un regard haineux, était dans le même état. Lily avait sortit sa baguette magique.

- Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort.

L'intervention de James eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Sirius, il cligna des yeux et baissa sa baguette qu'il pointait sur son ennemie.

- Alors, libère-le du maléfice, ordonna Evans.

James soupira et libéra Rogue d'un coup de baguette.

- Et voilà, dit-il à regret en l'observant se relever. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus.

Le Serpentard adressa le même regard de pure haine à Potter que Sirius et Lily avaient échangé. Incroyablement humilié de ne pas avoir pu s'en sortir seul, la colère lui vrillant les tempes, il ouvrit la bouche et les mots sortirent tous seuls.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle !

Son ami aurait tout aussi bien pu la poignarder dans le dos que ça n'aurait pas été plus douloureux. Lily cligna rapidement des yeux, sentant les larmes monter à une vitesse impressionnante. Autour d'eux, les élèves qui s'amusaient bien jusqu'à maintenant étaient bouche bée. Tous les cinquième année connaissaient les origines moldues d'Evans, la fascination de Rogue pour la magie noire, et l'étrange mais forte amitié qui liait les deux individus.

Lily fixait un point derrière le visage de Rogue, se refusant à voir son visage désolé et abasourdi « Très bien » Son ton glacé lui fit perdre ses moyens, il ne savait pas quoi dire pour effacer la _monstruosité_ qu'il venait de dire « Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, à l'avenir. Et, si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, _Servilus_ »

L'amusement qu'elle avait connu, à treize ans, lorsqu'elle avait choisi le cadeau de Noël de « Sev » n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

- Fais des excuses à Evans ! rugit James, trop en colère contre Rogue pour ne pas s'en mêler, recommençant à le menacer de sa baguette magique.

- Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! » s'écria Lily en se tournant vers lui. C'était tellement plus simple de diriger sa colère vers Potter plutôt que vers... _lui_. « Tu es aussi mauvais que lui.

- Quoi ? JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traitée de... tu-sais-quoi !

- Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire... Ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR !

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas, sans penser à son sac et ses chaussures toujours au bord du lac. Elle avait récité les quatres vérités de Potter, tout ce qu'elle détestait chez lui, à toute vitesse. Elle ne voulait pas s'effondrer en pleurs devant tout le monde, et ça lui permettait de s'échapper d'un air digne, avec le dernier mot. Ses doigts tremblants se haussèrent jusqu'à son visage et elle appuya avec force sur ses paupières fermées pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Lily n'entendit même pas Potter l'appeler à grand cris. Elle ne pensait qu'à Severus, qui avait _osé_ insulter celle qu'il appelait sa meilleure amie, avec un nom aussi... Qui faisait ce genre de chose ? Avait-il changé à ce point, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive ? Pensait-il vraiment que c'était de la _merde_ qui coulait dans ses veines ? Considérait-il réellement les nés-moldus comme des personnes au sang souillé ? Elle ne le reconnaissait plus...

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda James, dont le ton était désinvolte bien que ses yeux ne quittaient pas Evans.

- Si je lis entre les lignes, je dirais qu'elle te trouve un peu prétentieux, répondit Sirius.

Il ne pensa même pas à insulter la Gryffondor, comme il ne se privait jamais de le faire habituellement, tellement il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de voir. Rogue qui utilisait _ce_ mot pour désigner Evans, et Evans qui s'en allait en laissant son ami aux mains des Maraudeurs... C'était tellement irréel !

- Ah, c'est ça ? Très bien » Il avait voulu défendre Evans, alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu un mot gentil pour lui depuis des mois, ne l'avait même pas félicité de sa prestation impressionnante lors du dernier match de Quidditch - et il pouvait continuer comme ça pendant longtemps - et c'était _lui_ qui se faisait hurler dessus ? « Très bien »

Il lança à nouveau le _Levicorpus_ à Rogue. Il était prêt à lui en faire baver pour avoir blessé d'une manière aussi abjecte sa camarade de Gryffondor. Et cette fois, elle ne serait plus là pour lui dire de le laisser tranquille.

- Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ?

* * *

La bibliothèque était silencieuse, pratiquement déserte. Quelques élèves studieux de cinquième et de septième année avait manqué le déjeuner pour réviser, encore et toujours, même en cet avant-dernier jour d'examen. James se trouvait devant une petite salle qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué, un bureau aménagé pour travailler, adjacente à la Réserve.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la Carte - que ses amis et lui avaient énormément amélioré cette année, ils en étaient fiers - et vit le point orné d'une petite étiquette qui affichait _Lily Evans_. Il était persuadé que Lyra et Liana, ses deux meilleures amies, avaient dû chercher la jeune fille dans la bibliothèque, mais si elles ignoraient l'existence de cette salle... Il actionna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit dans un 'clic' discret.

Elle était là, seule comme le disait la Carte, assise devant un livre auquel elle avait à peine touchée. James ne l'avait pas vue au déjeuner et il lui restait quarante-cinq minutes avant l'examen pratique de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Lily leva les yeux, surprise que quelqu'un l'ait trouvé.

Elle secoua la tête de manière à ce que ses mèches auburn cachent son visage, ses yeux et son nez rougis par les pleurs, mais ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus aux yeux de James. Il ne vit aucune colère ou aucun agacement passer sur ses traits à sa vue, et il se sentit le droit de faire un pas dans sa direction en toute sécurité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sa voix était légèrement enrouée. Evidemment qu'en cinq ans, James avait déjà vu sa camarade pleurer ; cette fois-là, il se sentait quand même un peu coupable. Il s'empressa de cacher la Carte dans sa poche et prit l'air le plus détaché possible.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à connaître certains endroits cachés du château.

Elle haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux sur son livre. Elle enfouit ses joues dans ses paumes et retint un soupir las. James se balança sur ses pieds, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait - il aurait pu lui ramener un morceau de tarte à la citrouille, quel imbécile de ne pas y avoir pensé ! - mais dès qu'il l'entendit renifler, il se pressa de s'assoir à côté d'elle.

- Tu veux qu'on te venge ?

Lily leva le regard vers lui, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage, comme si elle ressentait en même temps une dizaine d'émotions différentes. James pouvait très bien s'imaginer lesquelles : reproche, incertitude, incrédulité, abattement, tristesse, abandon, mais peut-être aussi... le pardon ? La reconnaissance ?

- On serait ravi de lui renvoyer quelques sortilèges bien sentis. Bien sûr, après ton départ, on ne s'en est pas privé, mais si cette fois t'es d'accord... Je serais plus qu'heureux de t'aider, finit-il avec ferveur.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Lily. Ils passèrent ainsi un moment à se regarder, sans rien dire, pensifs. Finalement, elle se racla la gorge et s'adossa contre son dossier, les bras croisés. Elle le détailla à la manière d'une inquisitrice, cherchant des réponses à ses questions.

- Tu sais, dit-elle avec un léger sourire, parfois, c'est comme si tu étais une sorte de chevalier servant. Je ne t'ai rien demandé, mais tu t'entêtes à défendre mon honneur, à punir ceux qui me font du mal, tout ça...

Elle vit à son air incertain qu'il ne comprenait pas « Comme avec Tyler, par exemple. Tu t'es vraiment mêlé de cette histoire, alors que ça ne te concernait pas » James était surpris de n'entendre aucun ressentiment dans sa voix.

- Et c'est... une mauvaise chose ? demanda-t-il.

Le visage serein, elle secoua la tête « Non. Enfin, ma fierté et mon orgueil en prennent un sacré coup ; mais fondamentalement, je m'en fiche. Moi, j'étais déjà passée à autre chose, toi, tu fais ce que tu veux. Et puis » Hésitante, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure « Parfois, quand j'y pense, je me rends compte que ça me fait hyper plaisir »

James écarquilla les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir une discussion pareille avec Lily Evans dans cette dimension-ci. Quand était-ce, la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait avoué que certains de ses actes lui faisaient _plaisir _?

- Tu comprends, continua-t-elle, une sorte d'ange gardien.

Sa tête était légèrement penchée sur le côté et une de ses mèches barrait son visage, l'auburn délicat qui châtoyait au soleil tout près de l'émeraude étincelante de ses prunelles. Les vestiges de ses sanglots la rendaient vulnérable, pour une fois. James dut combattre son envie de remettre ses cheveux derrière son oreille, de se pencher vers elle pour plonger plus profondément dans son regard.

- Pour revenir à Rogue » Il ne vit pas son visage se fermer légèrement à l'entente de ce nom, encore troublé par la brusque attirance qu'il ressentait pour elle. Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour sortir avec Evans et le fait qu'il la trouvait jolie, il continuait à vouloir l'approcher uniquement dans le but de la faire sortir de ses gonds, la faire craquer.

- Oui ?

- J'ai carte blanche ?

Un véritable sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres, ce qui le ravit - _Bon sang, James, reprend-toi _- elle accepta d'un hochement de tête « À condition que tu ne dises à personne que tu as mon autorisation »

Lily se leva, beaucoup moins triste qu'elle ne l'était dix minutes plus tôt. Elle hésita quant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Le remercier avec un bisou sur la joue ? Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait craché à la figure, en avait-elle le droit ? Elle préféra se contenter d'un signe de la main, d'un dernier sourire, et sortit rapidement.

Leur dispute, leurs cris, leurs menaces - c'était comme si tout cela s'était déroulé des semaines plus tôt. On avait beau chercher, il n'y avait aucune constance dans les rapports qu'entretenaient James Potter et Lily Evans. James repensa aux mots d'un de ses meilleurs amis ; _« Je comprends rien à ton traffic avec Lily Evans, mais tu n'as pas une sorte de relation privilégiée avec elle, si c'est ce que tu penses »_.

Tout compte fait, Remus avait tort.

* * *

Dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte, Mary MacDonald marcha droit vers le lit de Lily où cette dernière était allongée, en pyjama.

- Faut que tu fasses quelque chose, Lil.

Elle haussa un sourcil « De quoi tu parles ? » Mary renifla avec mépris.

- _Rogue_. Il est devant le portrait. Personne le laisse rentrer, encore heureux. Il veut te parler.

Lily se redressa immédiatement, tentant de contrôler sa colère « J'ai rien à lui dire » Mary haussa les épaules.

- Il dit qu'il passera la nuit dans le couloir, du moment qu'il arrive à te parler.

Lily pinça les lèvres de contrariété. Elle se leva avec agacement, enfila sa robe de chambre et sortit du dortoir sans un mot. Dans la salle commune, personne ne chercha à l'arrêter lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Severus l'attendait, adossé contre le mur en face de l'entrée de la Tour des Gryffondors. Il vit Lily s'avancer vers lui, et une multitude de phrases lui venait à l'esprit pour expliquer ce qui lui avait pris, combien il se sentait mal d'avoir osé dire ce qu'il avait dit. Seuls ses iris verts flamboyaient au coeur du masque impassible que la jeune fille avait revêtu. Elle croisa les bras, paraissant attendre qu'il commence.

Il n'y avait finalement qu'une seule chose qu'il puisse dire « Je suis désolé »

Elle répondit aussitôt « Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Je suis désolé ! » Son ton était celui d'un désespéré, mais ça n'était pas important. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle l'écoute.

- Epargne ta salive.

Elle se décida à planter son regard dans le sien, ce qui le fit tressaillir. Jamais elle ne l'avait fixé ainsi. Au delà de la déception, c'était l'impression qu'elle le voyait comme ce qu'il était réellement qui régnait dans ses yeux. Il voulait à tout prix changer ça, effacer ce regard, revenir à ce qu'ils étaient avant.

- Je suis sortie seulement parce que Mary m'a dit que tu menaçais de dormir ici » Et ça ne changeait absolument rien pour elle. Il avait dépassé les bornes. Il méritait d'être traité avec autant de froideur.

- C'est vrai. Je l'aurais fait. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, ça m'a simplement...

- Echappé ?

Lily aurait voulu éclater d'un rire sans joie. C'était beaucoup trop facile de dire ça maintenant, après que le mal eut été fait « Il est trop tard » Severus ferma les yeux avec fatalité.

- Pendant des années, je t'ai trouvé des excuses. Aucun de mes amis ne comprend pourquoi j'accepte encore de te parler. Toi et tes chers amis Mangemorts... Tu vois, tu ne le nies même pas ! Tu ne nies même pas que vous avez tous l'ambition de le devenir ! Vous avez hâte de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était soufflé. Il se rendit compte que cette idée travaillait son amie depuis longtemps ; et qu'il ne lui avait jamais, ou très peu, donner de preuves de sa loyauté ces derniers mois. Mine de rien, c'était naturel qu'elle pense ainsi. À leur connaissance, seuls les futurs Mangemorts utilisaient l'insulte de « Sang-de-Bourbe »pour désigner les nés-moldus.

- Je ne peux plus faire semblant. Tu as choisi ta voie, j'ai choisi la mienne » Sa voix était aussi dure que de la pierre. Il aurait voulu dire n'importe quoi pour ne pas que cette conversation se termine ainsi.

- Non... Ecoute, je ne voulais pas-

- Me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Mais tu traites de Sang-de-Bourbe tous les gens qui sont de même naissance que moi, Severus. Pourquoi serais-je différente ?

S'il avait su trouver les mots, il lui aurait dit à quel point elle était différente. Pour lui, Lily était beaucoup plus qu'une simple sorcière aux parents moldus. Elle était exceptionnelle, elle était magnifique et fougueuse, elle était sa plus ancienne et sa seule véritable amie. Elle était...

Mais elle ne sut jamais ce qu'elle était pour lui. Lily tourna les talons et rentra dans sa tour. Le dernier regard qu'elle lui avait lancé lui fit se sentir plus bas que terre. C'était fini.

C'était facile pour elle. _Elle ne se rend pas compte_, aurait voulu crier Severus. Elle était une Gryffondor, lui avait fini chez les Serpentards. Ils étaient sans pitié avec ceux qui n'étaient pas de sang-pur. Ou on se ralliait à eux, ou on sombrait. Peu importait à quel point Severus était un bon sorcier et un excellent potionniste, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Peu importait ses connaissances en Magie Noire ; c'était d'ailleurs ce dernier détail qui l'avait fait rentrer dans les bonnes grâces des élèves les plus influents de sa maison.

Alors oui, il n'avait rien dit lorsque que ses camarades insultaient ceux qui, comme disait Lily, étaient de même naissance qu'elle. Il avait acquiescé lorsque certains, aux opinions extrêmes, approuvaient les crimes des Mangemorts dans l'obscurité secrète de leur salle commune. Il s'était intéressé aux murmures qu'on relatait dans les cachots, au sujet de Lord Voldemort qui recrutaient parmi eux pour ses plus jeunes partisans.

Il s'était senti excité à l'entente de la nouvelle. Le sentiment de prendre part à quelque chose de grand. D'être accepté entièrement, sans que personne ne veuille faire de lui quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'il avait beaucoup à apporter. L'idée de faire partie d'un clan, alors qu'il venait d'une famille en morceaux. De pouvoir faire de grandes choses, d'accèder au pouvoir, alors qu'il avait été traité comme un rebus de la société par les élèves les plus populaires de l'école.

Severus serra les poings en regardant le sol. De qui se fichait-il ? Il avait ruiné une des plus belles choses de son existence. Pour un seul mot de trop, il avait tout fait foiré. Mais il devait s'assumer. Ce qu'il avait dit, ce qu'il avait fait, était terrible et il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir en arrière.

Un bruit attira son attention. Quelqu'un arrivait. Ou plutôt repartait, dans la mesure ou les pas s'éloignaient. Considérant qu'il avait suffisamment était pris dans un état de faiblesse pour la journée - l'humiliation qu'il avait subi le matin même lui pesait encore sur le coeur, bien que ça ne l'ait pas empêché de réussir avec brio son épreuve pratique de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal - Severus s'empressa de partir. Sans y penser, il prit la même direction que la personne qu'il avait entendue.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était Sirius Black qui marchait devant lui. Cherchant un moyen de se changer les idées, Rogue décida de se faire discret et de continuer à le suivre, ce qu'il avait fait à plusieurs reprises pendant les deux derniers mois. Il se cacha derrière une armure à la vue des trois autres Maraudeurs qui rejoignaient leur ami.

- Patmol ! » Rogue sentit sa gorge s'assécher en entendant Potter. Tout était de sa faute à _lui _« On a croisé Bertha Jorkins, elle nous a dit que tu avais refusé de venir au bal des septièmes avec Cora Johanssen.

- Et alors ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Le bal des septièmes, Sirius, t'imagines la soirée de dingue que tu aurais passé ? Et Johansen, en plus, elle a une de ces paires de-

- Sans façon, ça ne me disait rien. Vraiment, Peter, je te la laisse si tu veux.

Quelques instants plus tard, pendant une conversation qui n'avait aucun intérêt pour Severus, les Maraudeurs se séparèrent de nouveau. Black continua son chemin seul, préférant une promenade dans les couloirs obscurs de Poudlard à la chaleur de sa salle commune. Severus le suivit de nouveau.

Cinq minutes, peut-être dix, passèrent, avant que Sirius ne se retourne brusquement et se jette sur lui. Il pouvait dire avec satisfaction que Rogue n'avait rien vu venir. Il ne prit même pas la peine de sortir sa baguette, il appuya son bras contre la gorge du Serpentard, l'autre serré contre son abdomen.

- Dis donc, Servilus, tu sais que c'est pas prudent de se promener tout seul dans le noir ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Black lui fit peur. Dans son regard noir se balançait une lueur de folie. Mais ce qu'il y voyait surtout, c'était de la haine. Pure et dure. Il appuya un peu plus son bras contre sa gorge « Tu sais que c'est pas gentil du tout, ce que tu as dit à Evans, cette après-midi » Sa voix était menaçante, vraiment menaçante.

Sirius avait tout entendu de sa conversation avec Evans. Enfin, les deux Gryffondors étaient d'accord sur une chose ; Severus Rogue était une ordure, qui avait dépassé les bornes. Une personne abjecte qui baignait beaucoup trop dans la magie noire, à qui il fallait qu'on apprenne la vie.

Le Gryffondor sentit un bout de bois s'enfoncer dans ses côtes.

- Tu recule tout de suite, Black, ou je t'explose le ventre.

Il arrivait à contrôler sa peur, finalement. Black n'était rien d'autre que cet adolescent qui le martyrisait depuis des années. Et cela faisait longtemps que Rogue n'était plus un enfant sans défense.

Avec un sourire, Sirius se recula, levant les mains en signe de paix. Il ne sortit pas sa baguette, Rogue baissa la sienne. Black le sonda du regard.

- Je suis content qu'Evans ne soit pas aussi stupide que je ne le pensais. Les conneries de James ont du bon, après tout. Elle a enfin pu voir qui tu étais vraiment.

Remuer le couteau dans la plaie ; c'était ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Appuyer sur la corde sensible. Le faire souffrir, parce qu'il le méritait. Severus contracta les mâchoires et le fusilla du regard.

- Et bien moi, je suis désolé qu'Andromeda Tonks se soit tirée sans dommage de son affrontement avec sa soeur. J'aurais été tellement heureux de te voir pleurer à son enterrement, Black, tu peux pas savoir.

Blesser, torturer, envoyer des images mentales abominables à Black. Ça aussi, ça faisait du bien. Le Gryffondor éclata d'un rire gras « C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, n'est-ce pas, Servilus ? C'est la seule chose que tu sais de moi. C'est vraiment bas, Rogue » Il s'approcha à nouveau de lui, l'air plus dangereux que jamais.

- Ça montre très bien qui tu es, _Servilo_, continua-t-il en détachant les syllabes du surnom qui sonnait si bien à ses oreilles. Tu es à la fois quelqu'un de mauvais, de méprisable, et un incapable. Tu n'arriveras jamais à rien dans la vie, sans corruptions, trahisons, ou tes saloperies de sorts de magie noire.

Sa voix n'était plus amusée, elle était glaciale. Son regard n'était plus flamboyant de haine, il était dur, vide « Si seulement... Je te déteste à un point que tu ne peux _même pas_ imaginer. Si je le pouvais, je te tuerais de mes propres mains » Il pencha la tête, curieux de connaître la réaction qu'allait avoir Rogue à ses paroles.

- Et si je pouvais, j'écrirais à Bellatrix Lestrange, histoire de lui donner des idées. Elle doit avoir une bonne centaine de techniques pour torturer les gens, n'est-ce pas, _Sirius_ ? Mes saloperies de magie noire lui serviraient peut-être, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Cette fois, Sirius vit rouge « Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas » Rogue eut un rictus.

- Donc toi, tu connais ? Elle t'a déjà sûrement montré de quoi elle était capable. Tu as déjà tâté de sa baguette, c'est bien ça ? Si je pouvais, je lui enverrais un hiboux pour la féliciter. Ah, mais attends » Il marqua une légère pause en se délectant de l'expression furieuse de Black « En fait, je le peux »

Il se retrouva une fois de plus plaqué contre le mur, avec beaucoup plus de violence cette fois. Il se força à ne pas grimacer pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas eu mal - ce qui était faux.

- Je te tuerais, Rogue. Je le jure, de mes propres mains, et dans d'abominables souffrances.

Sirius ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. Son corps tremblait contre celui de Rogue. Jamais il n'avait eu le sentiment d'haïr quelqu'un avec autant de force, jamais il n'avait eu envie de faire autant de _mal_ à quelqu'un. Pas même Bellatrix. La colère, le dégoût, l'aveuglaient.

- Espèce de salopard ! Tu mériterais une bonne dizaine de Doloris. Tu mériterais d'être entièrement crâmé par un dragon...

Il aurait eu envie de le faire souffrir par d'autres manières, beaucoup plus inventives, beaucoup plus douloureuses. Mais il n'était qu'un adolescent de quinze qui connaissait si peu la vie et ses souffrances.

Quoique... « Tu mériterais que ton corps soit déchiqueté par un loup-garou » Et la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il s'approcha de lui, si près que son visage était devenu presque flou.

- Tu veux savoir ce qu'on mijote, n'est-ce pas ?

Il le relâcha brusquement, haletant « Tu l'as toujours voulu. Si le minable Severus Rogue avait pu percé le plus grand secret des Maraudeurs... » Il le transperça de son regard, où la petite étincelle de folie dansait de nouveau.

- Viens demain soir. Viens, au Saule Cogneur. Viens appuyer sur le noeud, au pied du Saule, avec un long morceau de bois. Et viens, dans le tunnel.

Il se pencha à son oreille, et Rogue frissonna malgré lui « Viens, Rogue, petite _merde_. Donne moi une bonne raison de te trucider » Il lança son poing dans le ventre du Serpentard avec une telle violence que celui-ci tomba à terre.

Sirius se retourna et prit le chemin de sa salle commune. Il avait mal à la tête, des émotions trop intenses affolaient encore son coeur, et son souffle était aussi agité que s'il avait couru un cent mètres. Brusquement, il s'arrêta, une expression choquée au visage.

Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries ? Sirius revint sur ses pas en courant et ressentit un immense soulagement en voyant Rogue assis contre le mur, une main sur son flanc. Il se précipita vers lui, baguette levée. Dès qu'il le vit, le Serpentard pointa sa baguette sur lui également, mais Black fut le plus rapide.

- _Oubliettes_, lança-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Et il se sauva en courant.

* * *

(1) C'est sûrement pas dans le canon, mais c'est un truc que je voulais absolument rajouté (et que j'ai hésité à supprimer, pour enlever les trucs inutiles). C'est comme ça que j'ai passé mes examens, me levant sans arrêt, patientant vingt minutes dans la salle que les surveillants recontent tout XD c'était terrible.

_J'espère que vous avez pas trouvé ça trop long... Et surtout que ça vous a plu :). Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai bien galéré pour ce chapitre, puis comme il est super long, j'ai voulu supprimer les trucs inutiles, comme tout le bla bla sur les BUSEs. Comme j'ai relu HP5 y'a deux semaines, quand je lisais la manière dont les personnages se comportaient avant les BUSEs, ça me rappelait tellement les gens en médecine pendant les révisions, que j'ai voulu... un peu écrire ma propre expérience :P Ouais je vais me recoucher._

_La fin entre Rogue et Sirius aurait dû être... pas comme ça, plus de haine, plus longue, mais j'en ai eu marre, je suis pas super douée pour les histoires de haine. J'espère que ça vous a pas dérangé que je... remodèle à ma façon les scènes du canon, j'ai vu ça comme une sorte de challenge, et j'ai vraiment bien aimé faire ça... Un truc que j'ai bien aimé écrire, c'est le Quidditch. Je vous avouerais que j'étais avec ma calculatrice pendant tout le match, en vérifiant trois fois mes calculs ^^. _

_Voici ma propre traduction des paroles de "Addicted" : Je suis accro à toi, J'ai besoin de ma dose, J'en peux plus, Juste une dernière fois, Je promets que je peux gérer, Je vais m'en charger, Juste une dernière fois, Puis ça y'est, Juste un petit peu plus pour m'aider à traverser tout ça. C'est pas de la grande traduction, attention. Comme dans le chapitre précédent, quand j'ai cité "Walk Away", c'est une chanson que j'ai toujours voulu mettre dans cette fic. En fait, y'a des années, quand j'ai commencé à imaginer cette histoire, j'étais fan de Kelly Clarkson, donc ça explique tout..._

_Que dire d'autre à part ça... Il ne reste plus qu'__**un**__ chapitre, qui paraîtra la semaine prochaine je pense. Il va être également très long, peut-être plus que celui là. A venir, un autre évènement du canon, du Lily/James, du Sirius/Liana, un petit retour de Lovitz/Lyra. J'ai mis deux ans à faire cette fic, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité depuis l'histoire des profs mystérieux et du frère de Lovitz, rah la la..._


	22. The hands that build can also pull down

Voilà, c'est la fin. Je suis désolée pour mon retard de quelques jours, ce chapitre a été particulièrement dur à écrire, je l'ai écrit très doucement, limite avec précaution. C'est le chapitre le plus important et celui qui me tenait le plus à coeur de la fic. N'empêche que le 28 juin 2011 à 4h04 du matin, j'ai mis le point final. Une bonne chose de faite.

Vous avez été quelques uns à me demander si c'était la fin définitive. Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est que le dernier chapitre de la fic qui raconte la cinquième année, il y aura une suite, une fic pour la sixième année, une pour la septième, une pour l'après Poudlard. D'ailleurs, pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, voici le titre et le résumé de la fic qui suit : **The Gentlest Feeling**: _James fait le pari d'embrasser toutes les filles de Gryffondor, Sirius de séparer deux meilleures amies, Remus d'oublier son premier amour, Lily de se venger. La discorde chez les lions ? Peut-être, mais il faudra bien se serrer les coudes, surtout quand un des leurs disparaît. L'opus où les quatre Maraudeurs tombent amoureux les uns après les autres._

Je remercie pour leurs reviews du dernier chapitre : **Marjane** (Oulah, Sirius et Lily, c'est vraiment pas prêt de s'arranger :P, un jour sans aucun doute. Merci pour ta review :)), **LaSilvana**, **Caramelise**, **Victoria Boubouille**, **Zachitoya**, **Fraize** (T'es partie en Chine ? Wow, c'était comment ^^ ? En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires, contente que la fic continue de te plaire) et **likyboy's**.

J'aimerai aussi citer et remercier chaque revieweur de cette histoire : _Zachitoya_ - _Jubei-Kazuki_ - _Eliane62_ - _LaLouisaBlack_ - _Audrey_ - _Endless77_ - _Lima Dolores_ - _corny59_ - _likyboy's_ - _Zod'a_ - _Feather of Moon _- _Lizzie a._ - _Noriane_ - _Water-Lilas_ - _SmileAgain _- _LaSilvana_ - _Fraize_ - _merryXmas_ - _Victoria Boubouille_ - - _Marjane_. J'espère que j'ai oublié personne, un gros merci à tous, c'était un plaisir de lire toutes vos reviews. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alert et favories, ça fait plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on écrit plaît. Merci en général à tous ceux qui ont lu et suivi cette histoire.

Dites-donc, tant que je peux encore blablater, je vais vous parler d'un truc qui n'a rien à voir avec la fic. Vous avez entendu parler de "**Potter More**" ? Allez voir sur http : / www . youtube . com /JKRowlingAnnounces. Pour ceux qui ont la flemme et/ou ne comprennent pas l'anglais, il s'agit d'une annonce par JK Rowling sur youtube. Elle raconte qu'elle va créer un site pour continuer l'histoire d'Harry Potter. Si j'ai bien compris, ça va être une collaboration entre les lecteurs et elle-même. Je pense que ça sera sur un site, on pourra "partager, participer et redécouvrir l'histoire" selon ses mots, et elle va révéler des détails qu'elle a gardé secrets jusqu'à présent. "Potter More" commencera en octobre, mais ceux qui comprennent l'indice, c'est à dire "Follow the owl" (suivre l'hibou) pourront y "entrer" avant. Perso, j'ai pas compris l'indice. Et pendant la vidéo, j'étais là "mouais... à part les détails cachés, en quoi ça sera mieux que les fanfictions ?" Bref. Je trouvais ça marrant. Mais je me rends compte que ça prend beauuucoup de place sur ma note d'auteur.

Je vais pas plus m'éterniser, je voulais juste vous proposer deux résumés qui, pour ceux qui ont oublié une partie de la fic, sera peut-être utile. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira, et je vais en dire un peu plus sur la suite dans ma note d'auteur de la fin.

Quelques rappels concernant Remus pendant cette année : A la fin de sa quatrième année, il a commencé à sortir avec Dylan Wash-Gorgman, une Serdaigle de son année. Ils se sont sincèrement aimés pendant presque un an _(mais n'ont pas couché ensemble)_. Pendant les vacances de Noël, Remus voit sa mère à l'hôpital et apprend qu'elle est atteinte d'un cancer que les médecins, moldus et sorciers, ne peuvent pas soigner. C'est parce qu'il est rentré chez lui plus tôt que prévu qu'il l'a appris, et ses parents lui ont caché sa maladie pendant un an. Il a ressenti ces cachotteries comme une horrible trahison, et c'est grâce à Dylan qu'il a réussi à passer outre et à soutenir sa mère. Quelques mois plus tard, Dylan rompt avec lui, avec pour explication qu'il a trop changé depuis qu'il est au courant pour sa mère _(un peu salope, la Serdaigle)_. Il ne s'est pas remis de la rupture, elle non plus.

Rappel sur l'affaire des 'nouveaus profs' : Lyndon Lovitz a été nommé prof de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Chourave (Botanique), Brûlopot (Soins aux créatures magiques) et Mercer (prof de Divination inventé par moi-même) sont partis pendant l'année pour finir une sorte de thèse et ont été respectivement remplacés par Prisca Blunt, Jon Goldblum et Alan Bentley _(j'avais l'intention d'approfondir leur histoire, et de faire tout un truc sur Bentley, mais j'ai vu trop grand, ça m'aurait pris trop de temps ; des OC inutiles, je me suis laissée emportée :P je ne parlerais donc pas de Bentley dans ce résumé)_

Trois de ces profs se connaissaient à l'époque de Poudlard, Lovitz et Goldblum étaient à Serpentard, Blunt à Serdaigle. A Poudlard, Goldblum était le meilleur ami de Lovitz et Blunt sa petite-amie ; Blunt et Goldblum ont eu une liaison et Lovitz n'a jamais pardonné leur trahison, même lors de cette année où ils étaient profs ensembles _(cf chap 15)_.

Lovitz avait un frère, Dwight, et leurs parents sont morts quand ils étaient enfants. Lovitz est tombé dans le coma, et quand il s'est réveillé, son petit frère avait disparu, adopté par une famille que Lovitz n'a jamais pu retrouvé _(chap 10)_. Une source anonyme l'a un jour informé que son frère était à Poudlard, en cinquième année, sous une autre identité ; c'est pour le retrouver qu'il a accepté de devenir prof. Lyra _(Carlson, une des meilleures amies de Lily Evans)_ a tout découvert et a décidé de l'aider ; elle a entre autre trouvé un coffre où était disposé tout un tas de recherches et de renseignements sur ses camarades de cinquième année, faits par Lovitz. Un peu avant les vacances de Pâques, on découvre que Dwight Lovitz est en réalité Luke Donovitz, Poufsouffle, qui n'avait aucune idée de sa véritable identité, et qui a couché avec Lyra à Noël avant qu'elle ne soit au courant de toute l'histoire _(chap 9)_. _(Je ne le dis pas là, mais Lovitz finira par raconter tout ça à Dumbledore)_.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout Harry Potter appartient à JKR (le livre, pas seulement son corps... bande de sales dépravés ! il est 4h du mat hein...). Le titre du chapitre et les paroles de chansons présentes sont extraites de "Exit" de U2 (je vous conseille vraiment de l'écouter, la version live "rattle and hum" sur youtube). Les autres mots d'anglais sont des scènes extraites d'un épisode de "Dead Like Me", saison 2, épisode "The Shallow End"

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

** Leave it behind**

**20. The hands that build can also pull down**

* * *

_Je le savais. J'aurais... Je n'aurais pas dû... Me lier, avec... C'était une erreur._

_Le contact, la proximité avec d'autres, est une propriété obligatoire, un besoin, chez l'être humain. Ca ne s'appliquait pas à moi. Je suis... Je suis un monstre. Aimer ne m'a apporté que des souffrances, c'était ma punition. Non seulement j'ai mis en danger la vie de mes amis, ce jour-là, mais en plus, ce que j'ai fait - que j'allais faire - ce qu'il était _prévu_ que je fasse - m'aurait valu un aller simple pour Azkaban. _

_J'ai fait mon possible pour ne pas les entraîner là-dedans, pour les protéger. J'ai été tellement... égoïste. J'ai oublié qui j'étais, ma vraie nature, et j'ai entraîné mes amis dans tout ça. Mes parents m'avaient prévenu. _

_« You said we're all God's children ! Except for freaks... Except for me... »_

La fin des BUSEs était finalement arrivée. Leur cinquième année était terminée ; un cap de passé. Les quatre maisons avaient chacune organisé une fête dans leur salle commune respective - enfin, une « réunion » pour les Serpentards et une « célébration » chez les Serdaigles -, vu que c'était tellement étrange de se sentir désoeuvré après les examens et beaucoup plus drôle de boire que de récupérer leurs heures de sommeil en moins.

Contrairement à ce qui était souvent le cas, les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas aidé à l'organisation de la soirée des Gryffondors. Le soir-même, c'était la pleine lune, alors à quoi bon quand ils n'y seraient même pas ? Mais ça ne leur faisait rien. Prendre leur forme Animagus, galoper dans la forêt interdite, accompagner leur meilleur ami lycanthrope, valaient toutes les fêtes du monde.

Le soleil se couchait, baignant le parc de Poudlard de ses nuances de rose et d'orange. Sirius Black et Liana Harper étaient les seuls à traîner dehors. La tête de Sirius reposait sur les genoux de Liana, leurs bavardages étaient la seule source de bruit qui troublait le silence paisible de l'extérieur. La température était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable en ce début de soirée de juin.

Sirius était serein. Il avait le sentiment que, là où il était, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il ne pensait pas au soi-disant amour de Liana pour lui, parce que son amie le faisait rire et sourire comme à son habitude, caressant de temps en temps la chevelure du garçon. Il ne pensait pas à Rogue, à Bellatrix, à Evans - ni à ce qui était arrivé à Andromeda par sa faute. La bêtise qu'il avait fait la veille, et qu'il était sûr d'avoir réparé par un simple sort d'Amnésie, ne venait pas non plus hanté son esprit. Il se sentait bien.

- Ah bah t'es là !

Sirius sourit en entendant la voix de son meilleur ami « Cornedruuuue ! » Liana éclata de rire. Ils n'avaient pas bu une goutte d'alcool, mais ils se sentaient aussi ivres qu'après une bonne bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu.

Peter et James échangèrent un regard amusé en les rejoignant ; Sirius avait perdu l'air maussade qu'il avait affiché pendant toute la durée des BUSEs. Ils s'asseyèrent avec eux et se joignirent à leur discussion. Ils avaient encore du temps avant de devoir se rendre au Saule Cogneur.

Les trois Maraudeurs n'eurent pas besoin de trouver une excuse pour éloigner Liana, celle-ci se leva toute seule « Bon les gars » Elle passa ses mains sur sa jupe pour retirer les brins d'herbe « Je vous vois toute à l'heure, à la fête ?

- Prépare-moi une bierreaubeurre, lui répondit un Sirius joyeux, tout en étant conscient qu'il ne la verrait pas pendant la soirée.

Il s'était assis pour lui permettre de se lever. Elle lui sourit de plus belle et glissa sa main dans les cheveux noirs du jeune homme en partant. Sirius pencha la tête pour profiter plus longtemps de sa caresse et ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le château.

James le regarda avec un petit sourire « Quoi ? » demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

- J'ai rien dit » Il fit une moue moqueuse « T'es mignon avec elle »

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ? » Black haussa un sourcil indigné.

James lui adressa un sourire mystérieux. Mais non, il n'avait pas l'intention « de s'y mettre, lui aussi ». Potter avait remarqué que Sirius regardait Liana de la même façon qu'il regardait sa chère cousine Andromeda. C'était pourquoi il était persuadé que son frère de coeur et Liana étaient de simples amis.

Les trois Gryffondors restèrent assis pendant quelques instants sans dire un mot, profitant du silence de la nuit tombante. Sirius s'était rallongé, ses bras sous la tête et les yeux fermés, mais il se sentait bien éveillé, impatient de se métamorphoser en Patmol.

- Regardez, lança Peter. C'est pas... Est-ce que c'est Rogue ?

James fut le seul à suivre son regard. Il ricana « Merlin, s'il savait à quel point il est tout près » Sirius eut l'impression de plonger dans un bain d'eau glacé. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et s'assit précipitamment, cherchant le Serpentard du regard. Ce dernier marchait d'un pas assuré vers le Saule Cogneur. _Oh Merlin..._

_His hand in his pocket was fingering on the steel, The pistol weighed heavy, His heart he could feel was beating, beating, beating, beating..._

Sirius bondit sur ses pieds, fit un pas dans la direction du Saule Cogneur, puis fit volte face et posa ses yeux sur ses compagnons. Son visage était livide. Un mélange d'incompréhension et de peur se lisait dans ses yeux écarquillés.

- Tu comprends pas, James ! Il sait! Il _sait_ !

Les deux autres se levèrent immédiatement « QUOI ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Comment ? T'en es sûr ?

Sirius balbutia avant d'arriver à parler clairement « Je lui ai dit » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Peter fixait la silhouette de Rogue avec inquiétude. James regarda Sirius avec ébahissement. Sirius chercha un moyen d'expliquer ce qu'il avait fait, mais il restait pétrifié. Il espérait qu'il allait se réveiller bientôt de ce cauchemar - à chaque fois que ça tournait trop mal dans ses rêves sur Bellatrix, il arrivait à se réveiller - et là, c'était pire que tout.

_He used to stay awake to drive the dreams he had away. He wanted to believe, In the hands of love._

Pettigrew fut le premier à réagir « Je vais chercher Dumbledore » et il détala en direction du château. Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, James - vu que Sirius ne disait rien qui lui prouverait que ce n'était qu'un malentendu, un accident - passa devant lui pour se précipiter vers l'arbre magique.

Le brun aux yeux gris lui attrapa le bras et James se retourna. Ses yeux étaient froid, son visage, déçu. Il le regardait comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois « Lâche-moi » siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Sirius obéit. Rogue avait déjà disparu dans le trou du Saule.

Sirius vit son ami courir vers leur ennemi, mais ne bougea toujours pas. Il était figé, complètement. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Son esprit était vide de toute pensée, mais il sentait sa tête devenir lourde, ses tempes bourdonnaient à ses oreilles. Il savait qu'il venait de faire une énorme, une gigantesque connerie. Le vent hurlait autour de lui, et c'était comme si ses cris lui étaient destiné.

_His head it felt heavy, As he came across the land, A dog started cryin', Like a broken-hearted man, In the howling wind, In the howling wind._

Tout ce qui lui venait en tête, c'était l'impression d'avoir tout ruiné. Il avait tout fait foirer. Soit il était quelqu'un de complètement stupide, qui ne réfléchissait jamais aux conséquences de ses actes, soit... Non... Un frisson lui parcourut le corps à cette simple pensée, qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à formuler. Même dans sa tête.

_Non_, se ressaisit-il. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, il devait tenter quelque chose. Bien que James était déjà en direction de la Cabane Hurlante, depuis il ne savait combien de temps, il se mit à courir vers eux. Vers ses deux meilleurs amis, vers Rogue. _Tenez bon, j'arrive !_

Mais il s'était jeté sans réfléchir. Il n'avait pas ralenti en arrivant près de l'arbre, et n'avait pas pensé à l'immobiliser. Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de le voir venir, une épaisse branche du Saule Cogneur le frappa violemment au ventre et le projeta sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Sa tête tapa lourdement sur l'herbe avec l'élan de sa chute. Il eut juste le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil aux premières étoiles brillantes dans la nuit avant que tout ne devienne noir autour de lui. Il se sentait sombrer...

_He went deeper into black, Deeper into white, He sees the stars shine, Like nails in the night._

Quelqu'un lui secoua l'épaule « Sirius » Une voix lointaine « Sirius » Il remarqua qu'il pouvait respirer sans avoir mal à la cage thoracique « Sirius, par les couilles de Merlin, réveille-toi ! »

Il vit le visage inquiet de James au-dessus de lui. Son nez saignait, il avait des écorchures un peu partout sur la figure, un de ses verres de lunettes était fendu et son oeil droit était rouge et enflé.

_He felt the healing, healing, healing hands of love, The stars, shiny from above._

Dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent, que James comprit qu'il n'avait aucune commotion ou autre chose de la sorte, son visage reprit son expression fermée. Le poursuiveur l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Sirius vit qu'il l'avait traîné assez loin du Saule Cogneur pour éviter qu'il ne se reprenne un coup en pleine tronche.

- C'est bon, tu peux marcher ? lui demanda son meilleur ami d'un ton agressif.

Sirius, quoique pris d'un vertige, acquiesça. Il voulut lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, mais James s'était mis en direction vers le château. Sirius sentit son coeur se serrer en le voyant boîter tandis qu'il s'éloignait. À quelques mètres devant lui, quatre silhouettes se dirigeaient vers le château, dont une qui flottait près d'eux - Dumbledore, Mrs Pomfresh, Peter et ce devait être la tête de Rogue qui ballottait dans les airs, reconnut-il. Sa bouche s'assècha. À quel point Rogue était-il blessé ?

Il marcha à son tour vers le château. Il ne chercha pas à rattraper James. De toute façon, il ne l'aurait certainement pas attendu. Potter ne devait avoir aucune envie de lui parler à présent. Sirius ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux de douleur, mais pas d'une douleur physique. Il avait envie de vomir, expulser la honte et la culpabilité qui rongeaient son estomac. La vérité lui sauta aux yeux ; il avait trahi ses amis. Leur confiance. Leur secret. Ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient si soudés. Jamais ils ne pourraient lui pardonner - _il _ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Sirius n'était pas stupide au point d'avoir fait... _ça _sans le vouloir. Il avait pété un boulon, mais il l'avait quand même fait. Tout était de sa faute. Juste parce qu'il s'était mis en colère contre Rogue, il l'avait envoyé droit vers la mort. _Merlin_, pensa Sirius en posant une main sur son ventre, _Remus..._

Juste parce qu'il ne savait pas contrôler ses émotions, juste parce qu'il avait voulu faire le malin en montrant à Rogue qu'il en savait plus que les autres, il avait fait courir à son ami un danger terrible. Pas un danger physique, vu que celui qui avait une chance de s'en sortir indemne entre un humain et un loup-garou, c'était incontestablement le loup-garou.

Non, Remus pouvait aller à Azkaban à cause de _lui_. Remus avait failli tuer quelqu'un à cause de _lui_ - il n'avait aucune preuve que Rogue soit vivant, d'ailleurs - NON ! Par la barbe de Merlin, faites que Remus n'ait pas tué Rogue ! Plutôt, que _lui_ n'ait pas tué Rogue... Le visage livide, Sirius n'arrivait pas à détourner son esprit de ces pensées macabres. Et si jamais Remus avait transformé Rogue ? Seigneur...

Qui était capable de faire cela ? Sirius ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule catégorie de personnes qui pouvait envoyer délibéremment un adolescent à la mort, trahir ses amis, les mettre en danger et condamner l'un d'entre eux à la prison à vie. Un meurtrier, un criminel. Un _monstre_. Il ne valait pas mieux que Voldemort, après tout.

_So the hands that build can also pull down. Even the hands of love._

Pas mieux que Bellatrix. Elle avait raison, sur toute la ligne. Les Black n'étaient pas fait pour avoir des amis, pour recevoir la confiance des autres. La trahison pour arriver à leurs fins était une habitude dans sa famille. Seule une personne aussi abjecte que sa cousine aurait pu provoquer ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. À cause de lui.

_« Mais Bellatrix est à Serpentard »_,pensa-t-il. C'était comme si son esprit était scindé en deux ; le côté le plus important était le plus sombre, parlait d'une voix rauque et son ton n'amenait pas d'objection. Le plus petit côté, c'était une voix aiguë, lointaine, faible, craintive... Et c'était elle qui venait de prendre la parole. _« Bellatrix est à Serpentard, je suis à Gryffondor »_.

_« Et qu'est-ce que ça change, tu m'expliques ? »_ La grosse voix venait d'apparaître. Elle avait raison, ça ne changeait rien. _« La seule différence, c'est que les Serpentards sont assez rusés pour mettre en place un plan, et les Gryffondors jouent sur l'impulsivité. Tu as tout révélé à Rogue parce que tu es impulsif, parce que tu étais en colère, pas parce que tu l'avais prévu. Bellatrix, ou n'importe quel Serpentard, aurait réfléchi à ça différemment. Le résultat, cependant, demeure le même »_

- C'est ma faute » bredouilla-t-il faiblement. Le dire à voix haute n'atténuait rien, c'était même pire. Pris d'un haut le coeur, Sirius se pencha en avant et rendit la totalité de son dîner. Lorsqu'il se releva, haletant, le visage couvert de sueur, il tremblait de tout son corps. Et il pleurait.

Il essuya ses larmes avec sa main, sa bouche avec sa manche, et reprit sa marche vers le château. Dumbledore, Pomfresh, James, Peter, et Rogue étaient étaient hors de sa vue, certainement à l'infirmerie. Sirius était sûr que sa place y était, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Subir les regards déçus ou choqués, les phrases de reproches ou les demandes d'explication, les insultes et les cris - il ne pouvait pas. Bien qu'il le méritait amplement.

À quelques pas des marches de Poudlard, il s'arrêta. Il ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie si c'était pour découvrir que Remus allait partir à Azkaban, que Rogue était mort ou qu'il allait également se transformer tous les mois en loup-garou - si c'était la dernière option, il espérait que Dumbledore, pour punir Sirius, n'allait pas l'obliger à l'accompagner en Patmol à chaque pleine lune. Par le plus grand des miracles, Sirius sourit d'un air sombre à sa petite blague minable.

- Sirius ?

Pendant ce temps, Liana et Kay Stevenson, sans se douter de rien, avaient voulu sortir brièvement pour se rafraîchir, éclaircir leurs idées... Faire en sorte que le monde arrête de tourner, et caetera... Quand Kay s'était exclamée « Tiens, c'est pas Sirius là-bas ? », Liana lui dit de rentrer et de la laisser s'en occuper.

Elle titubait, mais ne sentait pas l'alcool ; ses yeux étaient rougis, mais pas parce qu'elle avait pleuré « Me dis pas que t'es resté là toute la soirée ? » Elle souriait, un de ses sourires immenses qui devaient lui arracher les joues - sauf qu'elle ne les sentait plus, ses joues. Elle regarda autour d'eux « Dis-moi, elle s'appelle comment ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules et refusa de rencontrer son regard, de peur qu'elle ne puisse y lire son terrible crime « C'est la septième année dont tout le monde parlait ? Johan-machin ? » Il secoua la tête.

- Y'a personne. Je voulais juste... réfléchir.

Elle le contempla un instant, surprise - Sirius Black n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un solitaire, ou encore un philosophe - puis éclata de rire - par contre, c'était _vraiment_ ce qu'on pouvait appeler de la _bonne_.

- Allez viens, on va s'amuser un peu.

- Je ne veux pas retourner au château. Vas-y sans moi, je préfère rester dehors.

Liana lui prit le bras « Sirius, ta dernière fête de cinquième ! » Il se dégagea brusquement, manquant de faire tomber la jeune fille qui ne tenait déjà pas très bien debout.

- J'ai dit non, Liana.

Pour marquer sa décision, il s'assit en tailleur sur l'herbe et croisa les bras. La Gryffondor rit de nouveau en secouant la tête devant sa réaction qu'elle jugeait puérile. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et soyeux qu'elle aimait tant, mais fut surprise d'y trouver de la terre.

- Tu t'es roulé par terre avant que j'arrive ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et enfouit son visage dans ses bras. Liana fronça les sourcils, s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Sa main avait glissé sur l'épaule de Sirius « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille, dit-il d'une voix légèrement étouffée par ses cheveux qui cachaient son visage.

Liana se fraya un chemin parmi ses mèches emmêlées, posa son autre main sur sa joue, son menton et fit en sorte qu'il relève la figure vers elle. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes, mais il ne pleurait pas « Mon dieu, Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Ses yeux étaient plantés dans le regard inquiet et plein d'affection de son amie, dans ses douces nuances de bleu et de vert, et c'était trop pour Sirius. Il détourna les yeux et déglutit difficilement, une boule acide au fond de la gorge.

- Tu ne dois pas être gentille avec moi » Liana serra automatiquement son épaule dans sa main, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle serait toujours là. Sirius comprit son geste, mais il ne le méritait pas. Il n'était pas digne de son amitié, de sa sollicitude.

Le jeune homme prit la main de Liana qui était restée sur sa joue et défit sa prise sans douceur ; il ne la lâcha pourtant pas et se mit à jouer distraitement avec ses doigts féminins « Arrête d'être gentille avec moi » Il avait à présent posé leurs mains sur ses genoux et la serrait avec force « Arrête d'être là pour moi »

Il avait murmuré cette dernière phrase, mais Liana avait entendu la souffrance dans sa voix « Oh, Sirius » s'exclama-t-elle et elle le prit dans ses bras.

Il s'accrocha à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. N'y tenant plus, Liana se plaça à califourchon sur lui, ses genoux repliés sur le sol. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras, Sirius enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule ; il chuchotait des choses qu'elle n'entendit pas tout de suite. Elle écrasa ses seins contre son torse, l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Elle passait de temps en temps une main caressante dans ses cheveux, son dos, et piquait des baisers sur le haut de son crâne.

Elle voulait être là pour lui, entièrement, et elle voulait qu'il le comprenne. Cependant, en dépit de la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Liana, Sirius avait froid. Tout l'intérieur de son être était glacé.

Il aimait ses trois meilleurs amis de tout son coeur, ils avaient construit quelque chose de magnifique, ensemble. Il avait cherché à les protéger, et il avait tout détruit en l'espace d'une seconde.

_So the hands that build... So the hands that build... Can also pull down. Even the hands of love._

_Even the hands of love._

* * *

_Sirius ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva allongé sur le sol, sans surprise. Les maléfices que lui lançaient Bellatrix étaient si éprouvants que, chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans sa tête en utilisant la Legilimancie, tout son corps se relâchait et ses jambes ne le portaient plus. _

_D'habitude, Bella se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce, la baguette levée, un air de triomphe sadique au visage. Cette fois, elle était penchée sur lui, à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Un demi-sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux brillaient comme si elle venait de voir Merlin en personne. _

_- Tu es un Animagus ?_

_L'air se bloqua à l'intérieur de ses poumons. Et voilà, il était parti pour faire une crise de panique. Elle n'avait pas pu tout découvrir en l'espace de cinq minutes, si ? Lui qui avait fait l'effort, pendant ces douze derniers jours, d'enfouir __leur__ secret au plus profond de son être pour qu'elle ne le découvre pas, tout ça n'avait servi à rien. _

_- Et ton ami est un loup-garou ? »_ _reprit-elle. L'excitation palpable dans sa voix lui donna la nausée. Contre toute attente, elle se redressa et lui tendit la main. Il la prit et se leva à son tour._

_Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure pour trouver une solution. Oublié, son corps meurtri, oublié, son mal de crâne, oubliées, ses jambes faibles comme celles d'un faon ; il _devait_ faire quelque chose. Ils étaient mal, très mal. Les dénoncerait-elle au Ministère ? Allait-il finir à Azkaban ? Elle était également capable de faire chanter Remus sur sa condition de lycanthrope... Non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver, ça ne pouvait _pas_ arriver..._

_Il ne prêtait qu'une infime attention à ses paroles « Tu es un sorcier beaucoup plus doué que je ne le pensais, Sirius. Tu sais qui cela pourrait beaucoup intéresser ? Je pense que tu le sais » Son sourire s'agrandit._

_- Il ne tarira plus d'éloges sur toi, et aussi sur moi, il suffira que je lui dise que je t'ai aidé... » Elle avait à demi baissé les yeux et caressait pensivement sa baguette magique « Le monstre aussi. Il fait tous les efforts qu'il peut pour rassembler les créatures des ténèbres, mais s'il pouvait utiliser ton ami sang-mêlé comme une sorte d'ambassadeur... »_

_Elle ne le regardait plus. Elle avait brièvement baissé sa garde ; Sirius ne manqua pas cette occasion. Il envoya son poing de toutes ses forces sur le nez de Bellatrix et entendit un craquement inquiétant. Bella tomba sur le sol, presque inconsciente. Evitant son regard, il s'agenouilla et lui prit sa baguette de ses mains tremblantes._

_Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour regagner son calme. Les rôles étaient maintenant inversés, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il rate son coup. Il se remit sur ses pieds et pointa sa baguette sur elle. Son coeur battait avec force dans sa poitrine._

_- _Oubliettes.

_Un air apathique s'installa sur le visage de Bellatrix, ses yeux noirs devinrent inexpressifs, vides - il avait l'impression de lui avoir ôté son âme plutôt que ses souvenirs. Mais Sirius était persuadé d'avoir bien lancé le sort, il connaissait la théorie par coeur - de plus, il était quand même Sirius Black, ne l'oublions pas._

_Il s'empressa de soigner la blessure de sa cousine, réparer son nez, faire disparaître le sang. Heureusement que Regulus lui avait appris quelques trucs. Elle ne devait se souvenir de rien, et surtout pas qu'il avait réussi à la maîtriser. _

_Pour eux. _

* * *

James regardait le Saule Cogneur d'un air sombre, les mains dans les poches, depuis la fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Ses blessures étaient parfaitement guéries - Pomfresh s'était chargée d'en faire disparaître les vestiges à son réveil - sauf celle dont Sirius était responsable.

Ils ne s'en étaient pas trop mal tirés, la veille. Une chance insolente. James s'était précipité dans le passage secret qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante, avait crié à Rogue de ne pas aller plus loin ; celui-ci était déjà sur les lieux. Remus, métamorphosé, avait dû sentir leur odeur d'humains car il l'avait entendu hurler et s'agiter. Au moment où Rogue - curieux mais surtout stupide - avait ouvert la porte, la seule barrière entre lui et la bête, James l'avait brusquement projeté sur le sol, s'était transformé en Cornedrue et s'était heurté au loup.

Après leur affrontement, le plus violent qu'ils aient jamais vécu ensemble, James réussit à repousser son ami et à refermer la porte. De nouveau sous sa forme humaine, il l'ensorcela pour qu'elle ne cède sous aucun prétexte aux attaques du loup-garou. Il avait ensuite ramené Rogue, inconscient et avec une balafre profonde sur son bras - l'oeuvre du loup. James n'avait pas réussi à pousser Rogue à temps, mais, heureusement, c'était la seule blessure qu'il semblait avoir.

Dumbledore, Peter et Mrs Pomfresh venaient d'arriver à la sortie de l'arbre quand James, portant un Rogue inconscient - à tous les sens du terme - _quelle idée d'écouter les conneries de Sirius aussi !_ Aucun des trois n'avaient remarqué le corps du Black, immobile et étendu sur le sol. La peur qui lui avait serré le ventre, l'adrénaline qui avait parcouru ses veines, remontèrent en flèche dans le corps de James quand il le vit. Il laissa tomber Rogue à terre, et attendit calmement que les quatres sorciers repartent vers le château en jetant des regards anxieux à son meilleur ami.

L'abruti n'avait rien. Il s'en tirerait mieux que lui, mieux que Remus, mieux que Rogue. James était retourné à l'infirmerie et, avec Peter, ils racontèrent toute l'histoire à Dumbledore. Ils s'étaient concertés du regard auparavant, hésitants, mais c'était Sirius qui les avaient trahis en premier. Cette idée avait fait souffrir James, l'avait surtout rempli d'une colère noire, et il n'avait plus trouvé aucune raison pour continuer à couvrir son... _ami_. S'il pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi.

Il avait trouvé un moyen pour expliquer à Dumbledore comment il avait réussi à repousser Remus sans lui avouer qu'ils étaient des Animagi - aussi malin qu'il était, le directeur ne penserait certainement jamais à cette éventualité tout seul, de toute manière. Trois adolescents de quinze ans, des Animagi ? Allons bon, vous avez bu trop d'hydromel, Professeur.

James s'était endormi dans un lit de l'infirmerie sans demander son reste. La colère l'avait épuisé, et n'avait toujours pas disparu après une nuit de sommeil. Remus était dans le lit voisin du sien à son réveil. Le lycanthrope avait longtemps fait semblant de dormir pour éviter une conversation inéluctable ; James ne lui en voulait pas, il comprenait. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il avait bien fallu qu'il croise son regard éveillé.

Ses yeux gardaient plus que jamais la couleur du loup-garou. Habituellement, les iris de Remus étaient un mélanges de bruns caramélisées et de ce qui se trouvait entre l'ambre, le miel et l'or. Lorsqu'il était transformé, ses yeux n'étaient plus que de l'or en fusion. Et le lendemain de la pleine lune, la nuance qui persistait et se fondait dans la douceur du caramel, c'était toujours l'or.

Peter les avait rejoints, assis sur le lit de Remus. Tous trois essayaient de comprendre, en vain.

- Je sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête. J'en reviens toujours pas, dit James.

Peter regardait ses mains « Est-ce que tu l'as revu ? Il a dormi dans le dortoir ? » lui demanda le brun à lunettes.

- Non. Et j'ai entendu dire que... » Il lança un regard hésitant à James qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs « Enfin, on m'a dit que Harper et lui sortaient ensemble depuis hier » James poussa un grognement de colère en fermant les yeux.

- Alors en plus, s'énerva-t-il, il couche avec Liana, comme s'il n'en avait rien à foutre !

Peter regarda Remus qui était resté silencieux depuis que Dumbledore était passé les voir. Il leur avait dit qu'il avait fait promettre à Rogue de ne rien dire, aussi bien sur les évènements de la veille que pour sa condition de loup-garou. Ils n'avaient pas vu le Serpentard quitter l'infirmerie et supposaient qu'il devait être rentré dans son dortoir dès son réveil.

Le directeur leur avait également appris que Sirius écopait d'un avertissement et qu'à la prochaine infraction conséquente du réglement, il était renvoyé. James avait rugit que c'était une honte que Sirius s'en soit tiré sans rien alors que Rogue et lui avaient failli y laisser leur peau. Remus, en revanche, n'avait pas réagi.

James continuait de vociférer sur la trahison de Sirius « Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait, vous pouvez me dire ? Il devrait être là, à nous supplier de lui pardonner. Il se cache, il fuit, comme un lâche.

- Tu nous a dit que tu l'avais trouvé évanoui devant le Saule, non ? tenta Peter. Ça prouve bien qu'il allait à la Cabane.

- Pour m'empêcher de sauver Rogue ! Il voulait finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

- Arrête, James, tu ne le penses même pas.

- Pourquoi tu le défends ? s'exclama James avec hargne.

- Je ne cherche pas à le défendre, je veux juste comprendre.

Peter essayait de le raisonner, sans succès. Il n'arrivait plus vraiment à comprendre le comportement de Sirius depuis quelques temps, mais il y avait forcément une explication quelque part « Ce qu'il a fait est très grave, c'est clair, mais-

- C'est impardonnable, cracha James. Je crois que si jamais il se montre, je vais-

- Bien sûr que tu vas lui pardonner.

C'était Remus qui venait de parler. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard tendu. La voix du loup-garou était froide, dépourvue d'émotion, tout comme son visage impassible.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit : bien sûr que tu vas lui pardonner, James. Sinon, tu ne t'énerverais pas comme ça.

- Tu ne penses pas sérieusement-

- Et je lui pardonnerai aussi, et Peter également. Un jour.

Ses amis l'observaient, ébahis, mais lui regardait fixement devant lui « Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je ne le veux pas en dehors de ma vie. Je l'aime » Peter et James sursautèrent comme s'il s'était brusquement mis à hurler « C'est mon ami, et il compte énormément pour moi »

Peter se rendit compte à quel point Remus avait mûri ces derniers mois - ou peut-être en seulement quelques heures, depuis qu'on lui avait tout raconté de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il fallait dire aussi que, depuis qu'il était au courant que sa mère souffrait d'un cancer et qu'elle risquait de mourir à tout moment, Remus était beaucoup plus expressif quant à l'amitié qu'il portait à ses trois meilleurs amis.

- Tu ne comptes pas réellement le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, sans rien dire ? demanda-t-il avec prudence.

Remus tressaillit « Je connais Sirius. Je suis sûr qu'il regrette. Il fera n'importe quoi pour se faire pardonner, et je compte le laisser faire, oui »

James se racla la gorge et, quand il prit la parole, il parla lentement en pesant soigneusement ses mots « Et tu n'as pas pensé qu'il n'avait peut-être pas de regrets ? On ne le connaît peut-être plus. Peut-être qu'il a changé, ou je ne sais quoi... Ou peut-être-

- Qu'on s'est trompé sur lui depuis le début ?

Remus darda sur James un regard flamboyant « Tu te souviens, James, de la manière dont vous avez découvert mon secret ? » Potter fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête « Et toi, Peter ?

- Bien sûr.

- Vous m'avez fait croire que vous étiez au courant, alors qu'en fait vous ne saviez _rien_. Que dalle. Vous m'avez poussé à bout - façon de parler - et j'ai fini par tout vous avouer. Est-ce que vous aviez une seule fois imaginé que je puisse être un loup-garou avant que je ne vous le dise ? Non, assèna-t-il sans attendre de réponse. (1)

Son regard impénétrable se posa tour à tour sur eux « Alors ne parlez pas sans savoir. Sirius va venir, je le sais. On verra bien ce qu'il aura à nous dire »

James, incapable de croire que Remus était sincère, fit brusquement voler ses couvertures et sortit avec précipitation de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Cornedrue avait galopé pendant une bonne heure dans la forêt interdite, mais cela n'avait pas suffit à lui vider la tête. C'est en grimaçant que James, redevenu humain, vit le Saule Cogneur alors qu'il sortait de la forêt.

Il se figea en voyant une silhouette qui regardait dans sa direction. En s'approchant, James reconnut Rogue, et s'aperçut qu'il ne le regardait pas lui, mais qu'il contemplait le Saule d'un air pensif. Il avait un bras en écharpe ; Pomfresh avait réussi à soigner la plupart de ses blessures, comme pour lui. Le bruit de pas de James l'interrompit dans ses pensées et il fit face au Gryffondor.

Les deux sorciers n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autres. Ils se fixaient, immobiles et muets. Le regard de James se posa sur ses yeux noirs, son nez crochu, son menton pointu, ses pommettes saillantes, ses doigts longs et noueux comme les pattes d'une araignée...

C'était le Rogue qu'il avait toujours connu ; ils n'avaient pas cessé de se détester, mais tout était différent. James lui avait sauvé la vie et Rogue faisait désormais partie de cette minorité qui connaissait le secret de Remus Lupin, loup-garou.

James n'eut pas l'idée de le menacer pour l'empêcher de révéler la véritable nature de son meilleur ami - même si Dumbledore avait sa promesse, cela ne lui suffisait pas pour faire confiance à son ennemi à propos d'un sujet aussi grave.

Tout ce qu'il avait en tête, c'était que tout avait changé. Entre Sirius et lui, entre Rogue et lui. C'était la fin d'une ère - n'est-ce pas ?

Après avoir passé ils ne surent combien de temps à se dévisager l'un l'autre, Rogue retourna au château. James s'assit sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Il n'eut pas attendre longtemps avant d'entendre quelqu'un venir, et pensa que le Serpentard avait finalement quelque chose à lui dire.

- Comment ça se fait que je vous trouve toujours dehors, en ce moment ? demanda une voix rieuse.

James ne salua pas Liana lorsqu'elle s'assit à ses côtés « Mais James, depuis quand tu fumes ? » Il regarda la cigarette allumée entre ses doigts. Il l'avait demandé à Evans lorsqu'il l'avait croisée dans les couloirs en allant dans le parc. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, elle lui avait passé une de ses clopes sans poser de questions.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, James prit une bouffée. Il s'étouffa avec la fumée qui lui piquait la gorge et Liana rit doucement.

- C'est pas très agréable, commenta-t-il.

Potter pensa à Lily. Il était presque sûr qu'elle avait voulu entamé une discussion avec lui lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus. Elle avait cependant hésité trop longtemps à lui parler et il était partit, en la remerciant pour la cigarette. Avait-elle essayé d'arranger les choses entre eux après ce qu'il s'était passé deux jours plus tôt ?

Il avait dit qu'il punirait Rogue pour venger Evans. Mais à présent... Accepter que _tout ça_ soit justement cette punition, ça serait accepter ce que Sirius avait fait. D'autant que ce devait être _lui_ qui aurait dû défendre l'honneur d'Evans, et pas son rival attitré ! Et puis, c'était quand même aller vraiment très loin pour une simple vengeance...

- Passe, lui demanda Liana, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

Il lui tendit la cigarette et elle fuma à son tour. Elle ne toussa pas mais fit une grimace. Le goût était vraiment horrible comparé à celui de la marijuana.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminer la cigarette, tant bien que mal, Liana jeta un regard furtif à son ami « Raconte-moi tout. Pourquoi tu tires une tronche pareille ? » Il haussa les épaules, l'air las.

- Tu ne comprendrais pas.

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Sirius ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

Elle sut qu'elle avait vu juste en voyant James se raidir et serrer les mâchoires « Vous vous êtes disputés ? » Pas de réponse « Vous vous êtes battus ?

- Il nous a trahis, siffla-t-il entre ses dents sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Liana, surprise que la situation soit aussi critique, resta muette pendant quelques secondes « Et... tu lui as parlé ? » Elle ne cherchait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ce qui était en totale contradiction avec sa curiosité naturelle.

James secoua négativement la tête « Tu devrais.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit tes affaires.

- Tu ne l'as pas vu hier soir, James.

- Bien sûr que si, il-

- Il était tout seul quand je l'ai trouvé » Sa gorge se serra en se souvenant de l'état dans lequel elle avait trouvé Sirius « Il était vraiment, vraiment mal. Je crois qu'il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que c'était sa faute. Il était furieux, mais contre lui-même. Il- il a pleuré.

Elle mentait à moitié, parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais elle avait remarqué les larmes dans ses yeux un peu rouges et gonflés, son nez humide, et était persuadée qu'il avait pleuré avant qu'elle n'arrive « Je te jure, James, je l'ai jamais vu comme ça »

Ce fut au tour du Maraudeur de garder le silence. Si elle disait la vérité, alors Remus avait - en partie - raison. Sirius devait s'en vouloir à mort. Mais en même temps...

- Pas la peine de défendre ton petit-ami, tu sais.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent « Mon quoi ? » et elle éclata de rire « Sirius n'est pas mon petit-ami, de quoi tu parles ? C'est ces stupides rumeurs, c'est ça ? » Elle garda un sourire amusé aux lèvres « Je vais te dire la vérité, moi. J'étais avec Kay Stevenson - tu sais, l'ex de Sirius - et on est allés dans le parc. Elle a vu que Sirius était tout seul, je lui ai dit de rentrer dans le château et que j'allais lui parler. Elle a dû rester et elle a vu... Enfin, quoiqu'elle ait vu, tu la connais, non ? Elle a dit ça à tout le monde, comme elle avait raconté l'année dernière qu'il avait couché avec moi, c'est tout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu ?

Elle fit l'effort de prendre un air gêné. Liana Harper avait tout d'une actrice, elle savait jouer et mentir à la perfection. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à parler avec naturel des rumeurs, à cacher son amour à James pendant toutes ces années.

- Ben, au bout d'un moment, j'ai juste... Il était assis par terre - Sirius - et je l'ai pris dans mes bras, pour le consoler, et je me suis assise sur ses genoux, face à lui » Elle rougit légèrement au souvenir de cette position « Et... c'est tout. C'est comme ça qu'elle a cru qu'on sortait ensemble. Et elle savait très bien j'ai toujours un copain »

James la dévisagea, se demandant pourquoi il s'était soucié du fait que Patmol ait une petite-amie ou non. Finalement, comparé au reste, ça n'avait aucune importance. Liana sembla le réaliser, elle aussi.

- Bref, reprit-elle. Tout ça pour dire qu'il faut que tu parles à Sirius. Que vous parliez, tous les quatre.

* * *

- Tu t'en vas vraiment, alors ?

Lyndon Lovitz se retourna vivement et sourit à Lyra Carlson, appuyée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ne lui rendit pas son sourire et se contenta de le regarder avec tristesse.

- Mon petit cadeau t'a plu ? » lui demanda-t-il. Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira un peu et elle toucha son oreille gauche du bout des doigts.

La veille, lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans son dortoir à la fin des BUSEs, elle avait trouvé un minuscule paquet sur son lit, avec un morceau de parchemin ; _Merci, pour tout_, disait-il simplement. Lyra avait reconnu l'écriture de son professeur et ami, mais n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui offrirait un jour des boucles d'oreilles pour la remercier. Il s'agissait de pendants en forme de larme, des saphirs, avec une monture en argent.

- Elles sont magnifiques, Lyndon. Merci.

Lyndon s'approcha, encadra son visage de ses mains et la regarda pensivement « Elles font ressortir tes yeux » Elle hocha simplement la tête. La couleur bleu foncée du saphir mettait effectivement en évidence la nuance de bleu de ses iris, qui étaient également gris.

Il la lâcha « Tu m'aides à finir mes valises ? » Avec un sourire nostalgique, elle observa le bureau toujours en bordel, avec des montagnes de parchemin ici et là. Lyra ne connaissait qu'un seul endroit où son professeur était organisé, un grand coffre bleu. Ses yeux se posèrent dessus et elle se rappela du jour où elle avait découvert son secret. Tout ça paraissait si loin, aujourd'hui.

- Non, répondit-elle en secouant vivement la tête. Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Il soupira « Je t'ai dit, c'est trop tard. J'ai déjà démissionné.

- Tu n'aimais pas être prof ?

- La seule raison pour laquelle je suis venu, c'était mon frère. Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé Dwight, plus rien ne me retient.

Elle déglutit et baissa les yeux sur le sol. L'adolescente aurait voulu demander « Et moi ? » mais ne voulait pas paraître trop envahissante. Lovitz se rendit compte qu'elle se sentait blessée et se rapprocha d'elle « Lyra...

- T'inquiètes » Elle se força à sourire « Du moment que tu m'écris de temps en temps.

- Evidemment.

- Tu me raconteras comment ça va se passer avec les parents de Luke ? » Même si elle savait très bien que le vrai nom de Luke Donovitz était Dwight Lovitz, elle préférait l'appeler par le prénom que tout le monde connaissait ; dire « Dwight » était trop perturbant et lui rappelait trop que c'était avec le petit frère perdu de son prof qu'elle avait couché.

Il lui promit de tout lui raconter, dès qu'il parviendrait à mettre la main sur Mr et Mrs Donovitz « Et pour les autres ?

- Qui donc ?

- Blunt, Bentley...

- Et Goldblum ? Ils vont partir et tes profs habituels seront là l'année prochaine » Il fit un geste de la main pour signifier qu'ils n'avaient aucune importance « Tu les oublieras. Moi aussi » Son regard s'était durci. Elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas.

- Je suis au courant » Avant qu'il ne puisse poser de questions, elle continua « Pour toi et Blunt, et-

- Je sais.

- Comment ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Lovitz haussa les épaules et ajouta avec un sourire « Je suis un homme plein de ressources. J'ai bien réussi à avoir tous ces renseignements sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, non ? » Lyndon se mit à ricaner en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Quoi ?

- Je me dis que c'est quand même mieux que cette foutue malédiction.

Lyra se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le trouvant définitivement dur à suivre, mais elle comprit qu'il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur l'affaire 'Prisca Blunt & Jon Goldblum'. Cette histoire était derrière lui depuis longtemps.

Lovitz n'en avait jamais cru un mot, de la fameuse malédiction du poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais Lyra, bien qu'elle tournait ça en plaisanterie chaque année, y croyait.

- En fait, je ne pense pas que tu ais échappé à la malédiction.

Lovitz haussa un sourcil curieux « Vraiment ? » Elle prit une mine songeuse.

- Peut-être qu'elle a marché comme une bénédiction.

Il pouffa de rire, mais elle était sérieuse « Sans la malédiction, je me serais tenue sage et tu ne m'aurais pas prise en grippe dès le premier jour, je n'aurais pas eu toutes ces retenues et peut-être que je ne me serais jamais intéressée à ton secret.

- C'était dans ta nature, plaisanta Lovitz, et tu étais si insupportable au premier trimestre que je t'aurais forcément collée au bout d'un moment.

- Peut-être. Mais si tu ne m'avais pas donné de devoir supplémentaire en novembre à cause de mon « insolence » » Elle mima des guillemets avec ses doigts et Lovitz la regarda en secouant la tête avec un sourire « je n'aurais pas croisé Luke à la bibliothèque tard dans la soirée, on n'aurait peut-être jamais parlé, il ne m'aurait pas invité au bal, je n'aurais pas couché avec lui ni vu sa blessure sur l'épaule.

Lyra regarda d'un air triomphant son professeur qui avait eu du mal à tout suivre « Comme tu veux »

Son regard bleu-gris se posa à nouveau sur le coffre. Elle le pointa du doigt « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de tout ça ? Le jeter ?

- T'es folle ? lui demanda-t-il, l'air scandalisé. Après tout le travail que ça m'a demandé ? Sincèrement, ça peut toujours me servir.

Elle éclata de rire « Tu vas vraiment me manquer »

* * *

Sirius posa son front sur le bois de la porte et se força à respirer calmement. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer... Cela faisait si longtemps que la simple nervosité ne l'avait pas mis dans un état pareil. Il frappa sa tête contre la porte, une fois, deux fois, puis actionna la poignée sans réfléchir. C'était comme si il avait simplement frapper à la porte avant d'entrer, en fait.

Ils étaient là, tous les trois. Trois visages aux expressions différentes pour chacun, et indéfinissables. Trois regards brillants de pleins de choses contraires. Dans son lit, Remus était encore en robe d'infirmerie, couvertures sur les jambes. Peter et James était assis côte à côte sur le lit d'à côté.

Le coeur de Sirius battait à tout rompre. Heureusement, il avait assez vécu au Square Grimmaurd pour ne pas laisser transparaître son état de malaise et avait revêtu un masque impassible. Il essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon ; ce détail n'échappa pas à la vue perçante de Remus qui retint un sourire cruel. Sirius marcha vers eux, tranquillement, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était courir dans la direction opposée. Il avait entendu dire que les îles Fidgi étaient charmantes à cette époque de l'année.

James se râcla la gorge ; Sirius aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas lui qui prenne la parole le premier « Alors ? Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? » Sirius resta un moment sans rien dire. Même Dumbledore, avec qui il avait eu une entrevue ce matin, ne lui avait pas demandé d'explications pour son acte. Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que la réaction de ses amis soit différente, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils le laisseraient s'expliquer sans le condamner de suite.

- On attend, _Black_ » reprit James. Il ferma les yeux à l'entente de ce nom craché avec tant de dédin « Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire qui pourrait _possiblement_ tout expliquer ? »

Mais Sirius ne disait rien. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir, ils restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Peter, qui ne montrait aucun signe de sollicitude mais ne paraissait pas aussi froid ou en colère que les autres. Pettigrew voulait entendre la stricte vérité sans le brusquer, parce qu'il le connaissait si bien « Putain Sirius, ça vient ou quoi ? » s'exclama James.

Oui, Peter - qui venait de poser une main apaisante sur le bras de James, à la manière des épouses qui tentaient de calmer leur mari, ce qui aurait fait sourire Sirius dans n'importe quelles autres circonstances - le connaissait bien. Il savait que le Maraudeur se sentait à présent pris au piège, agressé, et qu'il ne réussirait à répondre à leurs questions que d'une seule manière : agressive.

- Ce n'est pas en me criant dessus que je vais me confier de bon coeur, James, dit-il d'un ton cassant en plissant les yeux.

James se leva immédiatement, mais la main de Peter toujours sur lui le retint de se jeter sur Black. Les deux meilleurs amis - _ex_ meilleurs amis ? - se défièrent du regard et Pettigrew avait l'impression d'être témoin d'une dispute télépathique. Quant à Remus... il jeta un bref coup d'oeil au loup-garou, mais celui-ci restait sans réactions. Il regardait simplement Sirius d'un air absent, seuls ses sourcils froncés trahissaient sa contrariété.

Peter s'inquiétait pour Remus qui ne disait pas un mot. Il ne restait jamais vraiment silencieux. Il était vrai que les quatres Maraudeurs faisaient face à une crise qui dépassaient toutes leurs anciennes disputes, pourtant... Remus Lupin n'était pas du genre à chercher l'engueulade ou à être le premier à insulter les gens ; pour autant, il savait prendre ses responsabilités, et quand était venu le temps des explications, même houleuses, il ne se dégonflait jamais.

- Tu pourrais commencer par t'excuser, par exemple, tenta Peter en ramenant ses yeux sur Sirius.

Sa voix était douce, il cherchait à désarmer la bombe prête à exploser. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre leurs baguettes au tout début - bien qu'il doutait que la situation aille jusque là. Black détacha son regard de James pour le poser sur Peter et son visage s'adoucit.

- Je te préviens, on va pas y passer la nuit » Peter leva les yeux au ciel. Le retour de James et de son tact légendaire.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, c'est impardonnable et tu le sais très bien ! s'énerva Sirius.

- Ok, j'en ai assez entendu.

James se pencha pour prendre son sac et fit mine de partir - enfin, il n'était pas très sûr s'il faisait semblant pour faire réagir Sirius ou s'il voulait vraiment s'enfuir. Au même moment, Sirius s'écria, comme s'il était exaspéré, « Je suis désolé, merde ! »

Cela n'empêcha pas James de faire quelques pas de plus. Il était soufflé. Sirius avait lâché ses mots presque à contre-coeur, comme si ses trois amis ne méritaient pas ses excuses. Qu'attendait Black, que tout se règle avec un simple coup de baguette ? Il n'avait jamais aussi peu compris son meilleur ami, son frère adoptif, qu'à ce moment-là. Oui, il arrivait à penser ses qualificatifs sans grimacer. James était toujours en colère contre Sirius, mais au moins, il avait cessé de le détester.

Puis, Sirius reprit la parole sans qu'on lui ait rien demandé « C'est impardonnable » répéta-t-il. Mais sa voix n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait encore trente secondes plus tôt. Elle était basse, chevrotante, pleine de regrets. Son visage était défait, ses yeux, à demi-baissés. Il avait enfouit ses mains dans ses poches pour cacher leur tremblement et son coeur battait toujours trop fort, mais il se sentait las. Fatigué. Il voulait juste dormir pendant des jours et des jours et oublier cet affreux cauchemar.

- Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez plus jamais me parler. J'ai demandé à Dumbledore si je pouvais changer de dortoir, parce que- Enfin, il a refusé. Mais si vous voulez m'ignorer le restant de mes jours, ça m'ira. J'ai juste-

James laissa tomber son sac sans faire de bruit ; Peter, toujours assis, passa ses mains sous ses cuisses et se pencha en avant ; Remus écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Aucun des trois n'avaient pensé à cette éventualité, ils ne s'étaient pas du tout projetés dans le futur comme l'avait fait Sirius.

Ce dernier passa une main sur sa bouche dont l'intérieur était trop sec « Vous me demandez une explication. Je n'ai qu'un truc à dire » Il n'hésita pas avant de continuer, prenant enfin conscience qu'il aurait mieux fait de tout leur dire des semaines plus tôt ; encore une autre erreur.

- J'ai passé trois mois hyper durs. Pas seulement à cause d'Andromeda » Pour la première fois, il rencontra le regard doré de Remus « Toi, tu le sais » Le loup-garou tressaillit, non pas à cause des yeux gris emplis de détresse, mais de ces paroles « Pendant les vacances de Pâques, je- » Bordel, même en cet instant critique, il était incapable de confier toutes les horreurs qu'il avait endurées lors de ces deux semaines maudites.

Il souffla un grand coup, repassa sa main sur son visage, et les trois amis virent sa main trembler. James et Peter échangèrent un regard interloqué. Jamais, _jamais_, ils n'avaient vu Sirius aussi abattu, si vulnérable. Et si ça datait de Pâques, qui pouvait deviner dans quel état il avait dû être pendant les vacances ?

- Andro a été la goutte d'eau. Ou plutôt, Rogue. Je sais pas si je vous l'ai dit, mais il m'a chambré pas mal de fois sur l'attaque d'Andro. Il racontait n'importe quoi, je pense, des trucs comme quoi il connaissait Bella.

Il se râcla subitement la gorge. C'était incroyable, il n'en revenait pas. Il était incapable de prononcer le nom de sa cousine en entier ; il avait rêvé d'elle à nouveau, la nuit dernière. Sirius avait déjà raconté à ses amis qu'il surnommait sa cousine « Bella » quand il était petit - Narcissa était « Cissy » et Andromeda, naturellement, c'était « Andro » - donc peut-être n'avaient-ils rien remarqué, mais à la base, Sirius avait voulu dire son prénom. _Bel-la-trix. _Il devenait dingue.

- Servilo disait qu'il allait envoyer des lettres à... ma cousine, reprit-il en espérant qu'aucun des trois garçons ne s'étaient rendus compte de son trouble. Pour l'encourager ou la féliciter, je sais plus, pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Andromeda. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a fait péter un câble. Je n'ai jamais détesté autant quelqu'un à ce moment là. Ni Evans, ni mes parents, ni Voldemort, ni... Bellatrix.

Ouf, il avait réussi. Peut-être n'était-il pas si pitoyable que ça, finalement.

Peter était impressionné et un peu effrayé que quelqu'un puisse haïr une personne autant - ils étaient tous au courant de la place que tenait Bellatrix Black, nouvellement Lestrange, dans le coeur de Sirius. James ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. Remus ne prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention à ses paroles - il regrettait de ne pas être seul à seul avec Sirius.

- J'ai lancé un sort d'Amnésie à Rogue.

- QUOI ? s'exclamèrent Peter et James en coeur.

- Tu n'as pas le droit, Dumbledore est au courant, il va te trucider ! reprit Peter.

Sirius les regarda un à un sans comprendre, puis secoua la tête « Non, pas aujourd'hui. Avant-hier. J'étais super en colère, et j'ai dit à Rogue pour la Cabane Hurlante. Après je suis reparti, je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'avais fait et que c'était horrible ; j'ai voulu tout effacé et revenir en arrière, alors je suis retourné voir Rogue et je lui ai lancé le sort. J'ai pas eu de chance et le sort a foiré »

Il avait retourné ce problème toute la nuit. Comment expliquer que, sur Bellatrix, une sorcière plus âgée, plus douée et au pouvoir plus grand que celui de Rogue, le sort ait fonctionné, mais pas sur son camarade d'école ? Il se rappelait qu'il était assez bouleversé quand il s'était aperçu de sa bêtise, deux jours plus tôt, et s'était dit que ça devait être son état de panique qui avait fait raté le sortilège ; d'un autre côté, le jour où il l'avait lancé à Bellatrix, il venait de sortir d'un duel éreintant avec elle et d'une séance de Legilimancie... Vraiment, tout ceci restait un mystère pour Sirius.

- Tu aurais dû nous en parler, dès que tu as lancé le sort, lui reprocha Pettigrew, déçu.

- Laisse, Queudver, répliqua James en se tournant vers lui, c'est une preuve de ce qu'on a appris hier. L'amitié n'a pas de valeurs pour Sirius Black » Remus fixait Sirius et hocha imperceptiblement la tête aux paroles du Potter.

Sirius l'observa, plus dévasté que jamais. Voilà, c'était fini ; James ne lui pardonnerait jamais, ni lui, ni Remus, ni Peter. Il les avait définitivement perdus. _Qu'importe_, se reprit Sirius. Il était venu dire quelque chose, il essairait d'aller jusqu'au bout, même s'il allait devoir ensuite se jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie pour arrêter de se sentir comme une merde - et ne plus rien sentir du tout. _Rien du tout, ouais, ça serait le pied..._

- Je sais que ça ne justifie rien, mais... Je suis désolé. Je comprendrais si vous ne me pardonniez pas. Je ne me serais pas pardonné moi-même » _Et il ne se pardonnerait jamais, tout court_.

Sirius était vidé de ses forces. Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, facilement, mais c'était comme si son corps avait souffert d'avoir dit ces quelques phrases. Le sang battait à ses tempes et il avait envie de s'effondrer sur le sol. Sans attendre leur réaction, même s'il aurait dû, il tourna les talons et partit.

* * *

La nuit était tombée et la seule personne restante à l'infirmerie était Remus Lupin. Allongé dans le lit qu'il occupait chaque mois, il ne dormait pas et fixait le clair de lune. Avec un sourire faible, il pensa qu'il était sûrement le seul élève de l'école à savoir reconnaître chaque phase lunaire - la portion de Lune qu'on pouvait voir depuis la Terre - par un simple regard.

Il était trop occupé à revivre dans son esprit la scène de l'après-midi pour se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Le lycanthrope avait souhaité que sa première entrevue avec Sirius Black, depuis la nuit dernière, se fasse sans les deux autres Maraudeurs. Cependant, il ne leur avait rien dit, car ses deux amis avaient autant le droit que lui d'avoir une explication. C'était leur confiance à tous que Sirius avait trahie.

Tout ce que Remus avait dit le matin même, il n'y avait cru qu'à moitié à l'instant où il le racontait. Le fait qu'il était sûr que Sirius s'en voudrait à mort - il en avait plus ou moins la confirmation, maintenant - et qu'il parviendrait à lui pardonner. Un jour. En vérité, il n'en était pas si sûr. Il l'avait dit à ses amis parce qu'il souhaitait que Sirius soit le premier à connaître ses véritables sentiments sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Sur son piedestal célèste, la Lune le narguait, si ronde et blanche, si lumineuse et lointaine, si belle et si dangereuse. Il avait lu pas mal de livres et d'articles écrits par des lycanthropes célèbres, notamment Romulus le Sauvage et la fameuse Hurleuse de Lune, une sorcière du XVIIIe siècle restée anonyme jusqu'à ce jour. Certains passages l'avait fait frémir, mais il avait fini par comprendre leur point de vue ; leurs propos sur les loups-garous qui haïssent la Lune de tout leur être, la craignent et la maudissent, mais qui la détestent autant qu'ils l'aiment. Une sorte de syndrome de Stockholm, avait pensé Remus avant de le ressentir également.

Aimer la Lune le dégoûtait. N'était-ce pas contre-nature, après tout ? C'était à cause d'elle qu'il endurait les pires souffrances tous les mois. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'en empêcher. Pas de l'admirer parce qu'elle était belle, parce qu'elle lui rappelait un quelconque souvenir ou qu'elle avait une quelconque signification - ça, n'importe quel idiot pouvait le faire. Mais de l'adorer comme une mère, leur mère à tous. Dieu avait créé les humains, la Lune l'avait enfanté lui, lui et ses semblables.

Il se régalait de sa vue autant qu'elle lui faisait horreur. Il se délectait de la sensation des rayons lunaires sur sa peau autant qu'il en frissonnait de dégoût. Le loup attendait avec impatience que la lune soit pleine autant que l'humain redoutait ces jours maudits. C'était une pensée qui le perturbait et le rendait aussi instable mentalement que sa propre dualité, que savoir qu'un monstre était tapi dans les recoins de son âme. Il se sentait proche d'elle, il sentait ce lien indéfectible, immuable, éternel, qui les reliait. Il était comme elle ; solitaire, éloigné des autres, parcourus de cratères. Une créature de la nuit.

Cette révélation s'était faite peu après la première pleine lune de ses amis - l' « Animagilune », comme l'avait baptisée Peter. Remus s'était dit que, peut-être, la présence de ses meilleurs amis l'avait fait se réconcilier avec une partie de lui-même, celle qui aimait la Lune. Après tout, il les avait toujours considérés comme une bénédiction.

Après sa morsure, il avait été malheureux comme les pierres. Ses parents, paniqués par la nouvelle situation, ne l'aidaient en rien, bien qu'ils aimaient leur fils. Rencontrer Sirius, James et Peter avait été une bouffée d'oxygène. Ils ne l'avaient pas rejeté, ni lui, ni le monstre caché à l'intérieur ; mieux encore, ils avaient voulu l'aider, lui prouver leur amitié et rendre ses pleines lunes plus supportables. Plus que de l'oxygène, c'était une vie souriante qu'ils lui avaient redonné.

Le soir où il leur avaient malencontrueusement révélés son secret, c'était Sirius qui lui avait montré son soutien le premier. Bordel, c'était _encore_ Sirius qui avait eu l'idée des Animagi. Et, ironiquement, c'était de Sirius qu'il s'était le plus rapproché grâce aux pleines lunes de cette année ; c'était de lui qu'il se sentait le plus connecté quand ils étaient transformés. Probablement à cause du lien canin.

Et maintenant, c'était _Sirius_ qui lui plantait un couteau dans le dos. Après l'année de merde qu'il avait passé...

Les évènements reliés à Lord Voldemort s'étaient fait plus barbares et plus fréquents ces derniers mois, et la _Gazette du Sorcier _avait rapporté les soupçons de certains Aurors, à savoir que certaines créatures maléfiques - trolls, vampires, _loup-garous_ - remplissaient les rangs des partisans de Voldemort ; il avait fallu que son propre meilleur ami lui rappelle qu'il faisait aussi partie des plus dangereuses de ces créatures. C'était encore cette année qu'il avait appris que sa mère souffrait d'une maladie _mortelle_ et qu'il s'était fait briser le coeur pour la première fois. Il ne s'était pas encore remis de ces deux épisodes malheureux, et continuait d'appeler une trahison le fait que ses parents lui ait caché le cancer de sa mère pendant un an.

Remus ignorait s'il pourrait pardonner à Sirius et lui refaire confiance un jour. Discuter avec lui en faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ne plus être en colère après lui. Rire de nouveau avec lui. Protéger ses arrières lors d'une bagarre avec les Serpentards. Le couvrir auprès des profs. Lui passer ses notes de cours. Le laisser revenir avec eux à la pleine lune.

Et pourtant... Remus ne pouvait cesser de considérer Sirius comme son ami. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Il pensait ce qu'il avait dit ; il _aimait_ Sirius. Il était une des personnes les plus chères à son coeur. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer sa vie sans lui. Il était incapable de ne plus s'inquiéter pour lui et de ne plus prendre ses intérêts à coeur, et il détestait la famille Black pour faire souffrir son ami.

Ce qu'avait fait Sirius était terrible et constituait une des pires trahisons pour Remus. Peut-être faudrait-il attendre des semaines, des mois, des années, avant qu'il ne lui refasse totalement confiance un jour - ou peut-être en serait-il incapable. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami. Pas avec la guerre. Pas après les mensonges de ses parents. Pas avec la maladie de sa mère. Et surtout pas sans Dylan.

Remus ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre et baigné dans les rayons lunaires. Il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit et sentit une présence à ses côtés. Le jeune homme se redressa vivement dans son lit en reconnaissant Sirius. Il était assis sur une chaise près de la tête de lit. Son visage était grave, caché à moitié par la pénombre, et ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Remus d'une voix pâteuse, mais il se sentait parfaitement réveillé.

Sirius ne répondit pas et vit le regard de son ami se poser aux pieds du lit où était roulée en boule la cape d'invisibilité qu'ils connaissaient par coeur.

- Il dormait quand je lui ai prise » murmura-t-il et Remus sut qu'il parlait de James sans oser prononcer son nom « De toute façon, que mon cas s'aggrave ou pas à ses yeux, ça ne changera pas grand chose »

Remus se fichait de la cape, à présent, et regardait Sirius de nouveau. Celui-ci soupira, lança un sort de Silence et un _Collaporta_. Son ventre se serra quand il croisa les yeux curieux du loup-garou, qui avait oublié d'être froid et distant avec lui. Il était venu pour lui dire quelque chose et ne s'en sentait pas capable s'il le regardait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'astre lunaire, comme Remus des heures plus tôt. Comme lui, il vit sur la surface de la Lune ce que les autres ne voyaient pas ; la malédiction qui pesait sur son meilleur ami.

- J'ai parlé à Andromeda. Par cheminée.

Remus était parfaitement au courant que la cousine favorite de Sirius savait son secret - elle ignorait par contre tous des Animagi puisque c'était parfaitement illégal et qu'elle avait entamé des études d'Auror. C'était lui-même qui avait autorisé le Black à le lui révéler. Andromeda avait été la confidente de Sirius pendant des années, il lui racontait tout ce qu'il se passait ou presque à Poudlard, et Remus n'avait vu aucun inconvenient à ce qu'elle sache ; il avait déjà rencontré la jeune femme et il l'appréciait beaucoup.

Si Sirius avait confiance en elle, alors lui aussi. « Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. À vrai dire, moi aussi, j'ai du mal à y croire. J'ai l'impression que c'est une sorte de cauchemar, quelque chose qui ne s'est pas vraiment passé. La haine que j'ai éprouvé pour Rogue, elle était si forte que, sur le moment, je me suis dit que c'était impossible de ressentir un truc pareil. Si forte que j'en garde la marque dans mon esprit encore aujourd'hui. C'est bizarre, mais c'est l'impression que j'ai »

Cette fois, Remus l'écoutait attentivement et décida de le laisser aller jusqu'au bout « Et la connerie que j'ai faite, ça ne me ressemble pas, ce n'est pas moi - du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Et je te jure, Rem', jamais je ne me suis senti aussi _mal_ de ma vie, et ça aussi, ça ne me ressemble pas »

Brusquement, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains en posant les coudes sur son matelas. Remus ne voyait plus son visage mais parvenait sans problème à l'imaginer : triste, dévasté, rongé par le remords « Tout est tellement irréel » La voix de Sirius tremblait légèrement. Il releva la tête, toujours penché sur le lit, les yeux brillants dans l'obscurité.

- Pardonne-moi, Remus. Je suis tellement désolé.

Une boule s'était formé dans la gorge du lycanthrope. Quand James et Peter étaient présents, Sirius était presque agressif en s'excusant et il donnait l'impression de se chercher des excuses. Mais à présent, il ne se justifiait plus et Remus n'avait jamais été aussi persuadé de la sincérité de ses excuses qu'à cet instant.

Sirius se redressa, et le châtain remarqua que la main du brun était posée à moins d'un centimètre de la sienne « Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir voulu t'utiliser. J'ai voulu faire le plus de mal possible à Rogue, et j'ai pensé à un loup-garou. Déjà que vouloir tuer quelqu'un, c'est pas reluisant, me servir de toi comme arme, c'est tout simplement abject. Je m'excuse, sincèrement »

Remus sentit un poids en moins sur son coeur. Peter, James et lui avaient beaucoup discuté des nombreux tords du Black. Les deux premiers avaient cité tout ce qu'il avait, selon eux, fait subir au lycanthrope : le mener à blesser un homme et presque à le tuer, lui faire prendre le risque d'avoir son secret révélé et d'attérir à Azkaban, l'obliger à faire face à ses vieux démons - sa monstruosité, le danger qu'il pensait imposé aux autres. Aucun des deux n'avaient réfléchi à ça comme ça.

À en juger par les yeux brillants du lycanthrope, il n'y avait eu qu'eux deux pour ne pas y avoir pensé. Sirius reprit son souffle « Je m'excuse pour les blessures de James. C'est ma faute s'il a risqué sa vie. Je m'excuse pour Peter, pour l'avoir fait courir et s'inquiéter comme ça. Et pour finir » Il inspira un bon coup « Je m'excuse pour avoir brisé nos secrets et avoir trahi notre amitié. Oh, et je suis vraiment désolé aussi d'avoir fait en sorte que quelqu'un, Rogue qui plus est, soit au courant pour... toi »

Ne soutenant plus l'intensité du regard de Sirius, il baissa la tête et s'aperçut que ses propres doigts tremblaient sur la couverture. Lorsque le Black amorça un geste pour lui prendre la main, il croisa brsquement les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Beaucoup trop d'émotions contradictoires le tiraillaient. Soudain, Remus se leva et plaqua Sirius contre le mur, une main sur sa gorge. Ce dernier glapit de surprise, n'ayant rien vu venir.

- Tu t'attends à quoi, hein ? rugit Remus de sa voix la plus effrayante. Tu pensais que j'allais me laisser faire sans rien dire ? Que je te pardonne illico, ou que je te _remercie_ ? Merci, Sirius, de m'avoir renvoyé l'abomination que je suis en pleine gueule, ça fait plaisir !

- Ce n'est pas- » Remus le coupa en resserrant sa prise sur sa gorge, et Sirius gémit de douleur. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Avec un plaisir qui le surprit, Remus vit un éclair de peur passer dans les yeux gris.

Le lycanthrope se pencha à son oreille « Dis moi, Sirius Black, qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir une personne qu'on pensait connaître par coeur changer de comportement comme ça ? Le gentil Remus, la bonne poire, toujours prêt à t'aider, te fait peur Sirius ? Est-ce que la bonne poire te fait _mal _? » Il rajouta sa deuxième main sur son cou et serra encore plus fort.

Seulement quelques dixièmes de secondes, le temps que sa victime se sente vaciller au bord des ténèbres. Ça lui arrivait tous les mois, à lui.

Il le relâcha aussi subitement qu'il s'était jeté sur lui, et le retint par les épaules pour éviter qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol. Remus se rassit dans son lit et Sirius sur sa chaise, les jambes tremblantes. Il clignait des yeux pour effacer les tâches noires qui dansaient devant lui. Il respirait à petites doses pour que la douleur ne lui brûle pas trop la gorge. Il passa sa main dessus, où Remus vit avec satisfaction qu'une large marque rouge apparaissait. Mais Sirius ne se plaignit pas.

- J'aimerais trouver un moyen de te faire sentir trahi comme je le suis, utilisé comme je l'ai été, aussi monstrueux que... » Sa voix était tremblante d'émotion, et pas parce qu'il venait d'agresser son meilleur ami.

- Pour le côté monstrueux, répondit Sirius d'une voix enrouée après s'être faiblement raclé la gorge, t'inquiète pas, j'ai pas besoin de toi.

- De te sentir blessé comme je le suis, termina Remus dans un murmure.

Ils plongèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre sans rien dire, Sirius toujours haletant. Au bout d'un moment, il écarta les bras, et sa voix, encore rauque, était forte et assurée.

- Vas-y, frappe-moi ! J'en ai besoin et tu en meurs d'envie.

- Non, répliqua le lycanthroupe d'un ton catégorique. Non, parce que je veux que toi seul ait à t'en vouloir. Je ne veux pas soulager ta conscience, je ne veux pas que tu te dises que je t'ai puni. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu vas culpabiliser comme pas possible et c'est la seule chose qui me fait du bien.

Son regard brillait d'une lueur incandescente « Je ne veux pas que tu changes de dortoir l'année prochaine. Je veux que tous les matins, tu te lèves en me voyant et en pensant à ce que tu as fait. Que tous les soirs, tu te couches en sachant que tu ne vas pas dormir de la nuit parce que tu vas chercher un moyen de te faire pardonner. Si tu as voulu partir, c'était pour ne pas nous imposer ta présence, c'est ça ?

- Bravo, Sherlock, répondit Sirius d'un ton ironique que Remus ne releva pas.

- Mais je pense qu'il y avait une autre raison, plus égoïste. On n'éprouve jamais autant de remords que lorsqu'on est face à celui qu'on a blessé. C'est peut-être la seule chose qui me donne envie de te reparler un jour. Je _sais_ que tu t'en veux, Sirius, mais j'ai besoin que tu souffres. C'est la seule chose qui me pousse à ne pas te détester, à attendre que je te pardonne. J'attendrai que la culpabilité t'étouffe avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

- Elle ne disparaîtra pas. Jamais.

- Alors, c'est que je ne me suis pas trompé sur ton compte.

_C'est que j'ai raison de continuer à t'aimer comme un frère, à avoir mal parce que tu m'as trahi et à ne pas te considérer comme une pourriture._

* * *

Durant les quelques jours qui restaient avant que les élèves ne reprennent le Poudlard Express, aucun des trois Maraudeurs n'adressèrent la parole à Sirius. Remus passait ses nuits à l'infirmerie ; il était rétabli, mais Mrs Pomfresh avait compris et accepté de le garder sans le questionner. James avait installé un matelas dans le dortoir des septième année où il dormait, entre autres, en compagnie de Frank Londubat, son ami d'enfance. Sirius avait demandé à être installé chez les quatrième années. Peter était le seul à être resté dans leur dortoir attitré.

La presque totalité des élèves de Poudlard, bien que la plupart passaient encore leurs examens, s'était aperçue de la séparation des Maraudeurs et un bon nombre de rumeurs circulaient à leur sujet. Parmi le corps enseignant, seuls Dumbledore et Pomfresh étaient au courant de la situation et avaient choisi de ne pas intervenir, laissant les autres adultes dans l'ignorance.

Quand Sirius ne restait pas volontairement seul, il passait du temps avec Liana Harper. La Gryffondor avait essayé une fois de l'interroger pour comprendre, mais elle s'était heurté à un mur sans réponses et avait laissé son ami tranquille, se détestant de le voir souffrir en silence sans rien faire. Elle était une des seules qui avait tenté d'intervenir en sa faveur auprès de ses amis.

Alors que le Black se promenait dans le parc - ou plutôt dans la forêt interdite sous sa forme de chien - elle s'était assise dans la Salle commune en compagnie des trois garçons de sa classe. Mais comme avec Sirius, sa tentative était vouée à l'échec.

- Je ne demande pas que vous me racontiez tout, mais vous comptez lui reparler un jour ?

- Harper, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répondit Remus en lisant tranquillement son roman.

Liana voulut le frapper d'être si impassible. Elle avait vu Sirius dépérir en seulement quatre jours et s'inquiétait beaucoup. Le Gryffondor avait des cernes qui se voyaient à des kilomètres, ses traits étaient tirés ; il paraissait si fatigué et elle ne l'avait plus vu sourire depuis des jours. Sans compter que, s'il n'évitait jamais d'être dans la même pièce que ses - anciens ? - amis, il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour poser son regard n'importe où plutôt que sur eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu faire de si grave, enfin ! Vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde ! Les Maraudeurs, nom d'un chien » À sa grande surprise, les trois autres sursautèrent en entendant son dernier mot « Vous êtes pires que les Trois Mousquetaires ! Un pour tous et tous pour-

- Ferme la, Harper, tu me fatigues, soupira Pettigrew.

Il avait fait des efforts pour paraître exaspéré, mais tout son corps était crispé. Pour deux raisons. Premièrement, il avait lu le roman _Les Trois Mousquetaires_ d'Alexandre Dumas, une oeuvre fondamentale du patrimoine littéraire français moldu, à l'époque où il cherchait encore à se rapprocher de sa mère (2), et ce livre n'évoquait rien d'agréable pour lui.

La deuxième raison était évidemment Sirius. Il voyait bien que son ami allait mal et se sentait triste de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, ou même de passer du temps avec lui comme d'habitude. L'ennui, c'était qu'il ne pensait pas lui avoir pardonné. Peter en voulait toujours à Sirius, tout était encore trop frais. Et puis, il savait que James et Remus étaient encore moins prêts que lui de tirer un trait sur cette histoire. Et il ne se voyait pas revenir vers Sirius sans eux. Dans son esprit, c'était les quatre amis réunis comme avant, ou rien.

Sans Sirius et avec sa trahison qui leur pesait encore sur la conscience, l'ambiance était morose entre les trois Maraudeurs. Ils ne discutaient plus avec autant d'aisance qu'auparavant et ne riaient presque jamais aux éclats. Peter avait envie que Sirius revienne, mais peut-être qu'il ne se sentait pas encore prêt.

Lui aussi savait que le Maraudeur mis à l'écart se sentait affreusement coupable. N'empêche, il n'était pas le seul. Depuis son discours à l'infirmerie, une idée dérangeante s'était insinuée dans l'esprit de Peter ; _c'était leur faute à tous_. C'était une troisième raison qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas osé faire le premier pas vers Sirius.

La voix de Liana Harper le ramena à la réalité « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, bon sang ! » Il la contempla, elle et ses joues rosies par l'indignation, ses yeux bleus et verts qui lançaient des éclairs. Malgré tout ce que pouvait dire Sirius, il n'avait jamais douté de l'amour de la jeune fille pour lui, et comprenait qu'elle prenne autant à coeur la détresse du Maraudeur.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, répliqua James d'une voix sarcastique en évitant le regard de son amie. Après tout, il n'est plus à une connerie près, et vu qu'il ne sait pas garder un secret...

- Ne l'encourage pas, Cornedrue, reprit Lunard. Du moment qu'il se la ferme et se tient le plus loin possible de moi, c'est tout ce que je lui demande.

- Vous êtes _ignobles_, s'exclama Liana avec férocité.

- Et toi, tu nous fais chier. Va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre.

La blonde se figea en jetant un coup d'oeil à Lupin. Elle l'avait déjà vu s'énerver - ça faisait cinq ans qu'elle le connaissait, après tout - mais n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il savait être aussi vulgaire que n'importe quel autre adolescent. C'était comme pour Lily, qui balançait des gros mots uniquement lorsqu'elle était _vraiment_ en colère - ce qui arrivait de temps en temps, dirons-nous.

- Harpie, y'a ton mec qui t'attends dehors.

Liana grimaça en reconnaissant la voix de Kay Stevenson et le surnom qu'elle lui avait trouvée l'année dernière, la première fois où elles s'étaient défoncées toutes les deux. Elle se leva, lui dit sur un ton cassant « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça » puis se tourna vers les Maraudeurs en agitant un doigt menaçant vers eux « Et j'en ai pas fini avec vous ! »

Elle sortit de la Salle commune et tomba sur Paul Hawson, son petit-ami, posté devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Liana lui fit un sourire radieux auquel il répondit avec moins d'entrain. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui dire un mot qu'il lui prit la main et s'éloigna en la tirant derrière lui.

- Viens, on va dans un endroit plus calme.

Le Serdaigle la mena dans un couloir isolé un étage plus bas et répondait par monosyllabes à son monologue sur le « crétinisme dont faisaient preuve certains garçons incroyablement bornés quand il s'agissait d'un de leurs plus proches amis ». Lorsque Paul estima qu'ils étaient suffisamment loin de toute forme de vie, il lâcha sa main et se posta devant elle.

- Quelque chose qui va pas ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle voulut passer ses bras autour de son cou, mais il les détacha, croisa les siens sur sa poitrine et recula d'un pas.

- Je sais que tu as pris de la marijuana vendredi soir. J'ai demandé à Stevenson. Elle m'a dit que c'était juste pour fêter la fin des BUSEs, dit-il avec un certain dégoût dans la voix.

_Rah, la traîtresse_, pensa Liana. Elle essaya de paraître surprise « Elle t'a vraiment dit ça ? Cette fille est folle. Tu sais tout ce qu'elle raconte, tu ne vas pas-

- Ne me mens pas, Liana, la gronda-t-il. Déjà que t'es plutôt mal barrée, s'il te plaît, ne me mens pas _en plus_.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais ne savait pas quoi dire pour réparer sa faute. Son silence et sa mine coupable furent la dernière confirmation dont Paul avait besoin « Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit le soir du match ? » demanda-t-il quand même, gardant un dernier espoir de sauver son couple.

Elle était vraiment défoncée quand il lui avait promis qu'il la quitterait si jamais elle recommençait à se droguer. Par la suite, ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé.

Ne songeant même plus à mentir, Liana hocha la tête « L'ultimatum ? Oui, je m'en souviens »

Gênés, ils passèrent un moment à éviter le regard de l'autre ainsi que la suite inévitable de cette discussion.

- Je suppose que, hésita Liana, c'est... fini ?

Paul lui fit un sourire triste et acquiesça « Je suis désolé.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment « Dis-moi juste un truc » commença le jeune homme.

- Ce que tu veux.

- Tu sors avec Sirius Black ? C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu faire des efforts avec moi ? C'est de lui dont tu es amoureuse ?

Liana secoua la tête, autant de dérision que de tristesse « Je ne t'ai trompé avec personne, Paul.

- Mais j'ai entendu des rumeurs.

- Ce ne sont _que _des rumeurs, il ne s'est rien passé.

- Et tu traînes souvent avec lui, en ce moment.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme souvent lorsqu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire « Il va mal. Ses abrutis de meilleurs amis lui font la gueule, il vit ça vraiment pas bien.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air curieux, toute jalousie disparue.

- Aucune idée, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, ils veulent rien me dire, même Sirius. Je ne sors pas avec lui, Paul, je peux te l'assurer.

Hawson lui sourit timidement, sans remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas démenti qu'elle était amoureuse de Sirius « Je suis désolé que ça se finisse comme ça.

- Moi aussi, vraiment » Elle s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis partit après lui avoir fait un signe de la main.

* * *

Sirius avait posé son front contre la fenêtre, regardant le paysage défiler à toute allure, bercé par les secousses du train. Il avait refusé la proposition de Liana de passer le voyage avec lui. Il ne serait pas d'une compagnie supportable pendant sept heures, lui avait-il dit, et elle ferait mieux de rester avec ses amies qu'elle ne verrait pas beaucoup pendant les vacances.

Les pensées lui venaient en tête ne faisaient que le démoraliser au fil des heures. Soit il réfléchissait à la dernière pleine lune - il s'obligeait à penser des mots comme _« la fois où il avait failli tuer Rogue et James »_,_ « lorsqu'il s'était odieusement servi de Remus »_ ou _« la nuit où il avait ruiné son amitié avec les Maraudeurs »_, afin de ressentir pleinement sa culpabilité comme le voulait Remus.

Soit il pensait aux deux mois qu'il allait devoir passer chez lui, avec son _adorable_ famille. Pas la peine de compter sur des vacances tranquilles chez James, Peter ou Remus, ou encore d'espérer passer quelques jours chez Andromeda sans l'aide des Potter (3).

Soit il pensait à ses deux dernières années à Poudlard et cette idée était plus déprimante que les autres. Qu'arriverait-il si ses amis ne réussissaient jamais à lui pardonner, à l'accepter parmi eux ? Il serait seul pendant deux ans, il deviendrait aigri à force de regretter, et, même s'il se faisait d'autres amis, il allait s'emmerder comme un rat mort sans les Maraudeurs.

Sirius ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir las qui se transforma en un grognement rageur. Il détestait être ainsi, à se ronger les sang, se sentir incroyablement triste. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il était dépendant de ses amis et de l'opinion qu'ils avaient d'eux. Il se promit de prendre en maturité, mais cette simple idée lui donna envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois.

Toujours en colère contre lui-même - il allait finir par s'attraper un ulcère à l'estomac - il se mit taper l'arrière de sa tête contre le dossier de la banquette où il était assis, plusieurs fois, de plus en plus fort. C'est ainsi que Peter le trouva quand il entra dans le compartiment où Sirius était seul. Il ne remarqua sa présence que lorsque celui-ci, qui n'avait rien manqué de son manège, se racla bruyamment la gorge.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux en voyant son sourire amusé et désolé en même temps.

- Je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il avec précipitation en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Peter haussa un sourcil et s'assit, imité par Sirius. Il devint ensuite nerveux, tandis que son ami le dévorait de ses yeux curieux. Le châtain aux yeux bleus pâles commença à se tordre les mains, avant de les ranger sous ses cuisses avec irritation - il n'aimait vraiment pas se sentir sous pression.

- Je voulais juste te dire que... Je suis désolé.

- De-

- Attends, Sirius, laisse-moi finir » Il refusait de le regarder et dardait sur l'extérieur un regard vague « J'aurais dû me rendre compte que tu allais mal, au lieu... de te soûler avec Liana. J'aurais dû voir que les vacances chez toi avait été encore plus terribles que les autres fois, et que tu ne t'en étais pas remis. J'aurais voulu que tu me parles, Sirius, mais je comprends que rien que venir me voir devait être difficile, et je... Enfin, j'aurais aimé que tu saches que j'aurais toujours été là pour toi.

- Je le savais, avoua le Black, mal à l'aise. Mais je-

- Je comprends, Patmol, je te jure » Il lui sourit avec douceur et Sirius se sentit revivre en entendant son surnom « Je ne dis pas que tout ça est derrière nous » rajouta-t-il précipitamment « Mais... Enfin, c'est pas que toi qui- Je veux dire que c'est notre faute à nous aussi.

- Non, répliqua-t-il avec vigueur, c'est-

- Arrête de m'interrompre, continua Peter, amusé. On a pas été là pour toi, on aurait dû voir que tu souffrais. Nous aussi, on a pas été de très bons amis. Je sais pas si Remus et James ont percuté ça encore, mais ils le feront, un jour. Bien après qu'ils t'aient pardonné, en plus.

- Tu veux dire que... » Il n'osa pas terminé sa phrase.

- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je suis venu te parler. Je veux que tu saches aussi que, même maintenant, tu peux te confier à moi, sur ce qu'il s'est passé. À... à Pâques » Il vit Sirius se raidir à cette simple suggestion et n'en fut pas surpris « Je suis sérieux, Patmol. Si un jour tu te sens prêt... Dis le moi » Il l'examina avec attention et Sirius acquiesça lentement.

- D'accord.

Voyant que le Black ne comptait pas vider son sac à l'instant même, Peter se leva « Et excuse-moi pour toute l'histoire avec Liana. C'était stupide, et ça ne me concernait vraiment pas » Sirius hôcha la tête, les yeux dans les siens, et lui offrit un sourire hésitant que Peter lui rendit, plus assuré.

Peter posa une main amicale sur son épaule et la serra brièvement avant de quitter le compartiment. Une fois la porte fermée, un sourire radieux illumina le visage de Sirius et il se laissa reposer tranquillement contre la banquette, plus en forme qu'il ne l'avait été depuis une semaine.

Remus avait suivi Peter de loin dès qu'il eut quitté leur compartiment, laissant James seul. Il avait ralentit quand il l'avait vu entrer dans un autre compartiment beaucoup plus loin que le leur - la distance ayant été soigneusement choisie par Sirius, il le savait - et s'était approché le plus silencieusement possible. La porte n'était pas fermée et il réussit à l'entrouvrir légèrement, sans se faire remarquer, pour entendre leur discussion.

_« J'aurais dû me rendre compte que tu allais mal » « Je veux dire que c'est notre faute à nous aussi » « Nous aussi, on a pas été de très bons amis » _

Les mots de Peter lui martelaient le cerveau. Il posa son front contre la porte et ferma les yeux. Tout était de sa faute à lui. Depuis que Sirius l'avait regardé dans les yeux, à l'infirmerie, pour la première fois depuis vingt-quatre heures, et lui avait dit « Toi, tu le sais », il avait commencé à se sentir coupable.

Il avait surpris Sirius, un jour, dans leur dortoir. Deux semaines après la rentrée. Il avait vu son corps mutilé, son désespoir qui l'avait mené à fouiller clandestinement dans ses affaires pour des potions soignantes. Alors que, si Sirius était seulement venu vers lui et avait ouvert sa chemise, sans rien lui demander, sans même un mot, Remus aurait dévalisé Sainte Mangouste pour panser ses blessures.

Il avait vu à quel point Sirius était blessé, et il avait patiemment attendu, comme un idiot, que Sirius vienne vers lui plutôt que de l'obliger à parler. Il avait attendu que son ami fasse une connerie monumentale avant de s'occuper de son sort. Quel imbécile !

S'il avait refusé que ses amis deviennent des Animagi, s'il les en avait empêché, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. S'il avait été assez intelligent pour ne par leur révéler, comme le couillon qu'il était, sa lycanthropie en deuxième année, il ne se serait _rien_ passé de tout ça.

Les loups-garous n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir des amis, il aurait dû le savoir. Ça n'avait amené que le malheur aux trois garçons qui s'étaient retrouvés, par hasard, dans le même dortoir qu'un monstre.

Lorsqu'il entendit Peter marcher vers la porte, Remus se leva brusquement et retourna à toute vitesse dans son compartiment.

_- What would God do this to me ?_

_- Do what ? Have you die this way ?_

_- Have me live this way. God doesn't love all creatures, you know. _

_- I think you should pray, Mr Lupin._

* * *

(1) : Pour les curieux qui ne veulent pas chercher mais qui veulent (re)lire, la scène de la découverte de la lycanthropie est racontée dans le chapitre 3 de ma fic "Entre amis".

(2) : Rappel _(l'inconvenient quand on poste trop longtemps après, c'est qu'on ne sait pas de quoi les lecteurs se souviennent :P) _: la mère de Peter souffre d'une sorte de trouble mental _(je l'ai plus ou moins inventé donc je n'ai pas de nom)_. Elle adore tellement les livres qu'elle s'est "perdue", elle ne fait plus attention au monde qui l'entoure, ni à son mari et à son fils, et vit dans une autre réalité qu'elle s'est crée où elle vit paisiblement avec ses héros littéraires préférés. Il y a eu une période, vers ses 8-10 ans, où Peter a lu tout ce qu'il pouvait pour chercher l'attention de sa mère. _(Lire Les Trois Mousquetaires à cet âge est un peu un exploit, comme quoi Peter est un ouf en fait)_

(3) : Parce que j'ai la flemme de faire un è-nième rappel, il vous suffit de relire vite fait le chapitre 2 de la fic "Entre amis".

* * *

_A y'est ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Je suis assez fière de moi ^^. Ce chapitre est différent de tout le reste de la fic, c'est un peu une sorte d'OS en fait. Il n'y a pas de Lily dans ce chapitre ; au début, je voulais la faire apparaître vite fait, une dispute avec James ^^, mais c'était trop long et je me suis dit que finalement c'était pas si mal de l'oublier un peu, vu qu'elle remplit pratiquement les deux tiers de mes chapitres depuis le début. _

_Au niveau des paroles en italiques, veuillez noter (huhu) que je pense que c'est Remus qui parle mais ça peut aussi s'appliquer à Sirius. Sinon, j'ai essayé de créer, depuis le début de l'histoire des __Liens__, une sorte de relation particulière entre Sirius et Remus - d'où le lien canin, tout ça - parce que j'aime beaucoup le couple Remus/Sirius, même si dans cette histoire ils ne sont pas destinés à finir ensemble._

_Ah oui ! La chanson ! Pour information, le titre veut dire : "Les mains qui consrtuisent peuvent aussi tout détruire". Déjà, il faut savoir que je suis une fan (ça vous l'aviez compris) de U2, mais y a plein de chansons que j'ai découvert que cette année ou celle d'avant, dont celle-là, "Exit". Quand je l'ai écoutée, j'ai vu qu'elle était géniale, et surtout que les paroles étaient trop ouf. Et BAM révélation, c'était tout à fait Sirius dans ce chapitre. Je peux vous dire que, pendant mes révisions, j'avais une envie difficilement répressible d'écrire ce chapitre quand j'écoutais la chanson, l'inspiration a rarement été aussi forte. J'espère que vous avez compris les paroles (je mets pas de traduction, sinon ça va être trop long, elles doivent être facilement trouvable sur internet) et que vous trouvez comme moi qu'elle retransmet bien l'état agité de Sirius..._

_Dead Like Me : Les paroles en italique du début et de la fin. Cette série est absolument géniale, et la scène en question est super touchante. Si jamais vous êtes un tant soit peu intéressé et que vous aimez bien et/ou comprenez l'anglais, allez là : http : / www . youtube . com/watch?v=1AuQ0uQk3_8. (Juste les 2 premières minutes) (Un fantôme qui va se "recueillir" une dernière fois dans une église, qui a été malheureux toute sa vie parce qu'il était une femme emprisonné dans un corps d'homme). Je trouvais que ça s'accordait vachement bien à l'état de Remus, et la chanson est cool._

_Pub__ : A la minute où j'aurais posté ce chapitre, je vais publier un OS sur Remus inspiré justement par l'épisode et les phrases en anglais que j'ai cité. Je voulais le mettre en bonus dans la fic à la base, puis finalement non. Petit spoiler, c'est déprimant et pas extraordinaire, très court, et ça portera sur la mort de Remus. Il y aura les exacts même mots de la série, mais en français (oui, j'essaye de vous y attirer ^^). La maladie de la mère de Remus y est citée, et il y a une allusion directe à la "blague de Rogue", et pour encore d'autres raisons, je considère que ça fait partie de l'univers des __Liens__, ou que c'est une sorte de clin d'oeil. Ah oui, ça s'appelera __Nomah's Land__. Vous êtes pas obligés d'aller le lire hein, je vous préviens juste ^^._

_Voilààà j'ai fini avec les trucs "essentiels". C'est sur une note plus émotive que je vous quitte, "Leave it behind" c'est fini, mais que je vous dis à bientôt. Ca m'a pris deux ans à écrire cette fic, mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé l'écrire et la partager avec vous, et je suis plus qu'heureuse qu'elle plaise à certains. Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi l'aventure et j'espère que vous serez prêt pour la continuer !_

_POUR LA SUITE__ : j'ignore encore quand le premier chapitre sera publié, j'ai aucun problème d'inspiration car je sais exactement quoi écrire pour les dix premiers chapitre, mais je vais être super occupée donc voilà... Globalement, sans rien garantir, je pense que la nouvelle fic "The Gentlest Feeling" apparaître d'ici le début de la deuxième semaine de juillet, peut-être avant, peut-être après._

_Voilà, je vous dis au revoir mais surtout à bientôt :)  
_


End file.
